Les BUGS du Destin
by Xmath
Summary: OC. Ma vie n'était plus qu'un cauchemar, il fallait que je réagisse.Mais c'était peut-être un peu trop rapide...je vais devoir jouer la comédie. Beaucoup. Et je vais même peut-être réussir à rester vivante jusqu'au bout..enfin j'ai bien dit peut-être..FIN
1. Chapitre 1 : le commencement

_Comme chaque histoire, les BUGS du destin a droit à un petit remake ! _

_Que se soit bien clair : c'est un OC, c'est vrai, mais je ne compte pas ici écrire un simple fantasme d'adolescente. C'est une vraie histoire, avec un début, un milieu et une fin, que vous découvrez ou redécouvrez peut-être. Désolée pour ceux qui l'ont déjà lue, il n'y aura rien de nouveau...enfin je ne pense pas. Mais, par respect, je me devais d'écrire une version plus élaborée! Je ne promets pas de régularité complète, mais j'espère ne pas vous décevoir. _

_Bonne lecture ! _

**Chapitre 1**

Seule. J'étais à présent totalement seule dans le salon trop grand à mon goût. Je n'étais pas à l'aise dans cette pièce, dans cette maison, dans cette ville, dans cette vie. Un malaise qui grandissait en moi de minutes en minutes. J'entendis au loin la voiture de mes parents tourner à l'angle de la rue, dans une pétarade, comme une dernière agression, un dernier cri, dirigé vers moi.

Fatigue extrême. Lassitude. Deux mots qui pouvaient parfaitement me décrire. Le collège : cauchemar. La maison : cauchemar. Comment tenir le coup sans, du jour au lendemain, tomber dans la dépression ? La dépression…ça avait toujours été pour moi un terme vague, mais, ce jour-là, il prit toute son importance.

Je savais pourtant que j'étais quelqu'un de bien. J'étais d'abord jolie, sans être non-plus extraordinaire. Ce que j'aimais surtout chez moi, c'étaient mes cheveux blonds, bouclés, plus longs que la moyenne, qui me caractérisaient des autres. J'étais différente au moins sur un point. J'avais un air naïf, toujours hébété, sur le visage, et mes camarades s'amusaient de cette expression, se moquaient, comme si je n'étais pas capable de comprendre. Deux yeux bleu turquoise éclairaient ma figure, rayonnaient parfois, ou donnait un côté mélancolique à mon air quand ça n'allait pas, c'est à dire tout le temps. Dans un sourire sur les lèvres, je pouvais exprimer un millier de sentiments, de nuances. Dans un mouvement de tête, je pouvais faire comprendre des millions de message, sans pour autant ouvrir la bouche.

J'étais quelqu'un de particulier, avec un caractère bien trempé. Mais la moquerie des autres m'avait rendue gamine, un tantinet puérile. La manière avec laquelle ils me regardaient, la façon qu'ils avaient d'afficher un sourire narquois, leurs railleries incessantes et obscènes, tout m'obligeait à me taire, à contenir ma colère, ma fureur, car le poids de la majorité m'écrasait.

Que faire ? Que faire quand même sa famille ne peut comprendre son mal-être ? Combien de temps arriverais-je encore à tenir ? A jouer la comédie… ? Je soupirai, seule, dans cette pièce qui me semblait froide et noire.

-Gabrielle ?

Je me retournai, étonnée. Mon frère n'était pas encore parti à son entraînement ? A mes yeux écarquillés il esquissa un sourire. Il avait quatorze ans, me ressemblait comme un jumeau, sauf qu'il était plus grand que moi, et sa carrure plus large. Il ouvrit ses bras pour que je vienne m'y réfugier. Ce que je ne fis pas.

Il ne comprit pas. D'ailleurs, qui pouvait seulement entrevoir ma pensée ? D'un ton catégorique, aux accents profondément sombres, je m'exclamai :

-Tu devrais y aller. Tu vas être en retard, Matthew. Et je ne tiens pas que tu le sois à cause de moi…

Il s'était, malheureusement, habitué à cette froideur. Il affirma d'un simple signe de tête, avec un sourire bienveillant. Il attrapa son manteau et l'enfila, puis se dirigea vers la porte. Il posa sa main sur la poignée et moi, je restai en retrait, la mine basse. Il l'ouvrit doucement et arriva sur le perron. Mais avant de claquer le panneau de bois, il murmura :

-Gabrielle, tu sais très bien que tu passes avant le Badminton. Avant tout le reste…

Un semblant de joie naquit sur mon visage, mais il faisait longtemps maintenant que ces gestes d'affection n'avaient plus d'effet sur moi. Je ne bougeai pas l'espace d'une ou deux minutes, les yeux dans le vague. Un zombi…un véritable zombi. Voilà à quoi je me fis penser en me regardant dans la glace. Voilà ce que j'étais…mon frère partit et moi je ne fis rien, je ne dis rien, je ne pensai même rien, pour le retenir.

Je m'installai à même le sol, devant ma télévision, avec un soupir désespéré. J'attrapai ma mannette et, grâce à un mouvement combiné du pouce et de l'index, allumai en même temps l'écran et la console.

Kingdom Hearts…il y avait longtemps également que ce jeu avait arrêté de me faire sourire. Au début, il m'avait bouleversée. Il avait apporté dans ma vie un rayon chaleureux, une bouffée d'air parfumé. Pas tant dans la forme, mais dans le fond. L'Amitié…l'Amitié avec un grand A. Pas seulement les brides hypocrites que je pouvais voir autour de moi, mais des êtres qui étaient prêts à mourir pour se sauver. Cela était-il possible ici, dans la vraie vie… ? Non. Bien sûr que non…

La noirceur autour de moi ne faisait que s'épaissir, de minutes en minutes, d'heures en heures, de jours en jours…il fallait que l'on me fasse, de force, voir la lumière.

Et ça n'allait pas tarder.

Reprendre ma partie phare ? Ou l'une de ses subordonnées… ? Le dilemme fut rapidement réglé. Commencer une nouvelle partie…retrouver tout le monde, tous mes amis imaginaires, depuis le tout début de leur aventure. Le cœur de Kingdom Hearts II brilla quelques instants après mon choix. Puis plus rien, le noir total.

La voix de Sora coupa le silence et moi, bercée par les premières phrases du jeu, murmurant en même temps que lui, je me laissai submerger par ses mots. Puis vinrent la musique, les images, les regards, qui me transperçaient mieux que des poignards. Une histoire, une histoire de courage, d'amitié, de guerre, où tous les ingrédients pour devenir un héros étaient réunis, quoi qu'en dise Phil'. Et moi j'étais là, simple spectatrice, simple joueuse, à me jeter dans un jeu-vidéo plutôt que de vivre. Sora, Kairi, Naminé, Riku, Roxas…quel était le sens de tout cela ? Ce jeu mettait en exergue tout ce que je n'avais pas, tout ce qui m'échappait, tous mes défauts, les défauts de cette vie vaine.

Les larmes trop nombreuses sur mes joues, je dus, bien forcée car je ne voyais plus rien, faire pause à la fin du générique. Les mains tremblantes, le teint affreusement pâle, les lèvres violettes et les yeux rouges, j'enfouis mon visage dans un coussin que j'attrapai à la volée. Alors, étouffée par le tissus, mon hurlement retentit. Je n'en pouvais plus. Je n'en pouvais plus. Je n'en pouvais plus ! Et le pire…

…c'était qu'il n'y avait personne pour écouter ma plainte.

Je relevai la figure, me demandant, avec un sérieux et une gravité à toute épreuve, quel serait le meilleur moyen de me tuer. Mais mon regard rencontra inévitablement l'écran. J'eus un sanglot de surprise et je me frottai les yeux, confuse. Car il y avait le cadre marqué « Pause » en jaune, entouré de lignes bleues. Il y avait bien le cadre marqué « Reprendre ». Il y avait bien le cadre marqué « Passer la scène ». Mais il y avait un autre cadre, en dessous.

Un cadre marqué « Autre… »

Je crus à un délire de mon esprit, une facétie de mes sens, une illusion de mes désirs. Qu'est-ce que c'était que ça… ? Mes larmes s'arrêtèrent d'elles-mêmes et l'idée de me donner la mort disparut presque totalement. Non, il ne disparaissait pas. Ce n'était pas une illusion. Mon doigt, presque automatiquement, pressa les flèches et, une fois arrivée sur le fameux cadre, je cliquai sur « X ». Le fond disparut dans un fondu et je crus que le jeu s'était arrêté. Alors que, flageolante, je tendis les doigts pour éteindre la machine, de nouvelles phrases apparurent. J'eus un hoquet d'étonnement.

Tout était écrit dans les mêmes lettres que Kingdom Hearts, c'est à dire avec des courbes, et des bouts pointus. Qu'est-ce que c'était que cette histoire ? Surtout que la phrase en elle-même n'avait pas beaucoup de sens. Mais rien ne bougea dans la pièce l'espace d'un instant. Je détaillai l'écran pour voir une faille, sans la trouver. Car il y était inscrit :

« Ouvrez le manuel à la page 38. »

Je ne comprenais pas. Qu'est-ce que je devais faire ? J'envisageai la possibilité d'éteindre le tout et d'oublier. Mais j'ignorais pourquoi, je me penchai vers la boîte du jeu. Je pris le manuel, les mains tremblantes. Qu'est-ce que c'était que cette histoire… ?

Oh mon dieu.

Ce n'était pas possible. Ce n'était pas possible. Mes yeux parcoururent les trois premières lignes de la dite page 38, écarquillés. Mais ils ne prirent pas le temps d'aller plus loin, et je regardai de nouveau l'écran.

« Règle numéro un : ne pas changer l'histoire. 

Règle numéro deux : ne pas dire d'où vous venez.

Règle numéro trois : mentir sur l'identité. »

Il y en avait d'autres. Qu'est-ce que ça voulait dire… ? Je devenais folle, c'était ça, simplement ça. Il n'y avait pas d'autre solution. Je devais nager en pleine confusion. Et si je m'étais évanouie juste après le départ de mon frère ? Si j'étais en train de rêver ? Tout cela se mélangea en moi et j'en eus un haut-le-cœur. Je tendis le doigt vers le bouton « Arrêt », presque comme un robot, mais un robot effrayé.

Et c'est ainsi que commença l'histoire.

Dès que mon doigt rentra en contact avec le plastique, quelque chose d'étrange se passa. La température chuta brutalement et un drôle de frisson me parcourut. Puis se fut un éclatement de formes, de couleurs ; qu'est-ce qui se passait ? Incrédule, je me paralysai. Un bruit éclata dans mes oreilles, et je me mis à tourner sur moi-même. Terrifiée, je poussai un cri, mais qui fut rapidement étouffé par la force centrifuge. Je me recroquevillai sur place, ne comprenant rien, ne voulant rien comprendre. Je n'étais plus dans mon salon ; j'étais autre part, très loin, beaucoup plus loin. Et au milieu de cette confusion des sens, de ce voyage indésiré, je perdis connaissance.


	2. Chapitre 2 : CdC, jour 1

**Chapitre 2**

Une impression de calme, de paix, de sérénité…

Quel était cet étrange sentiment en moi ? Je l'ignorais. Quel délice…ne rien ressentir, ni colère, ni tristesse, ni désespoir. Juste être soi, quelque part, perdu dans les méandres de son esprit, sans préoccupations, sans pensées. C'était comme dormir, mais d'un sommeil sans rêve.

Cependant le vent sur mon visage me ramena à la réalité. Ce n'était pas vraiment du vent, mais une douce brise, où flottait un odeur de fleur, quelque chose d'agréablement sucré. Puis, plus les secondes passaient et plus je reprenais possession de mes muscles, comme si mes nerfs se reconnectaient un à un. Je sentais les rayons chauds du soleil sur mon visage et, petit à petit, je vis même sa lumière dorée à travers mes paupières. Un faible sourire se dessina sur mes lèvres. Comme c'était doux…

Mais je ne pouvais pas rester ainsi toute ma vie. Malheureusement, d'ailleurs. Ma curiosité naturelle reprenant le dessus, j'ouvris les paupières, avec un étrange air serein. Je vis le ciel, un beau coucher de soleil, s'étendre au dessus de moi, et des façades de maisons relativement proches qui semblaient m'encercler.

Euh…un ciel ? Des maisons ? Un soleil… ? Je me redressai subitement. La panique fit surface en moi et rendit tous mes sens confus ; ma vision, mon ouïe, mon odorat ; tandis que mon cœur s'accélérait davantage. Il cognait férocement, comme si il voulait sortir ! Puis une très mauvaise idée me vint à l'esprit : je me relevai, et mes jambes, incapables de me porter, protestèrent immédiatement. Je tanguai dangereusement vers la droite, puis la gauche, avant de tomber en arrière, douloureusement.

Mais les minutes passèrent, et ma frayeur se calma légèrement. Je retrouvai, bien malgré moi, un minimum de contenance. Une fois totalement remise, j'entrepris de regarder le décor dans lequel j'avais atterri.

Non. Ce n'était pas possible…je tentai de savoir où j'avais déjà vu cet endroit. Bien sûr, je mis un peu de temps, parce que sans pixels, c'était largement plus différent. Le soleil se couchait à l'horizon, rendant le ciel orange, violet, rouge. J'étais dans une petite ruelle, qui débouchait, à ma droite, sur un escalier. Les maisons avaient de hautes façades. Des poubelles trônaient fièrement dans un coin ; je m'étais d'ailleurs cognée contre elles. Un rideau rouge pendait calmement un peu plus loin. Mes doigts, hésitants, effleurèrent le pavé sur lequel j'étais assise. Ce n'était pas normal…quelque chose clochait. Alors mes yeux se posèrent sur mes vêtements.

Non, ça non plus, ce n'était pas normal. Où avais-je pu dégoter une telle tenue ? Je réussis à me relever, avec plus d'assurance cette fois. J'avais une sorte de combinaison rouge. Elle formait un short-débardeur collé, avec une fermeture éclair sur tout le devant pour la fermer ou l'ouvrir. Bien sûr, c'était dans un rouge très flashy, le genre qu'on ne voit pas souvent. Au dessus j'avais un boléro jaune, à manches longues, lui d'une couleur chaleureuse et plus douce. A mes pieds, je portais des baskets d'une taille un peu ridicule, à la Sora, du même jaune, avec des sortes de dessins stylistiques. J'avais autour de mes poignets des bracelets rouges et ors qui s'entremêlaient. Autour de mon cou pendait une clef argentée, qui semblait étinceler au soleil. Mes cheveux, quant à eux, étaient retenus dans une queue de cheval assez haute, et certaines mèches parfaitement bouclées sortaient de temps en temps pour tomber devant mon visage.

Une sorte d'intense stress m'envahit. Comment était-ce possible ? Mon étonnement était justifié. Kingdom Hearts II…la Cité du Crépuscule…un rêve éveillé ?

Bon, qu'est-ce que je devais faire, à présent ? Rester immobile, bêtement, les yeux dans le vague ? Non ! Je devais réagir. Je pris une grande respiration neutre, pour calmer mon cœur. Je fis un premier pas ; la crainte que tout disparaisse d'un seul coup me saisit les entrailles, mais rien de changea. Bien. Je m'approchai discrètement du rideau rouge, tendant l'oreille pour ne pas perdre une miette des éclats de voix qui en sortaient.

-Ca vous met pas en rogne ? demanda une voix d'adolescent, tonique et forte.

-Ouais, c'est vraiment injuste, répondit une autre voix de garçon, plus douce.

-Cette fois, Seifer dépasse les bornes ! rajouta une voix de fille.

Il eut un silence relativement pesant. Je fermai les yeux ; je pouvais voir la scène. C'était étrange. Leur voix…elles n'étaient pas les mêmes que dans le jeu. Enfin pas totalement. Les intonations n'étaient pas non-plus totalement identiques. Mais ces dernières donnaient un cachet beaucoup plus important, un naturel détonnant. Une vraie conversation entre quatre amis pris au dépourvu. Pas des doubleurs qui parlent en pensant, derrière, à ce qu'ils feront une fois sortis du studio…

-Bon d'accord, c'est vrai qu'il y a eu des vols en ville, et qu'on est plus vraiment les copains de Seifer, reprit la première voix. Alors si il veut croire qu'on est coupables, moi, ça me dérange pas. C'est pas ça qui m'énerve le plus. Non, ce qui me rend furax, c'est qu'il raconte à tout le monde que c'est nous les voleurs. Du coup, la ville entière est persuadée qu'on est une bande de cambrioleurs !

Hayner, car il n'y avait plus de place pour le doute désormais, reprit son souffle, avant de s'exclamer férocement :

-Est-ce que quelque chose vous a déjà mis en rogne comme ça avant ? Moi, personnellement, jamais ! Bon alors, qu'est-ce qu'on fait ?

Roxas. La voix de Roxas…il avait été toujours et de loin mon personnage préféré. Peut-être parce que sa solitude, son désespoir, se rapprochaient grandement du mien. Il allait faire sa proposition, et je l'entendrais, pour la première fois. J'avais peur de disparaître d'un seul coup, et de me réveiller dans mon salon : je fermai les yeux et les rouvris, sans que cela ne change quoi que se soit.

-Bah euh… On pourrait essayer de retrouver les vrais voleurs. Ça mettrait les choses au clair.

Son voix était douce et mélodieuse, légèrement hésitante. Un drôle de frisson me parcourut : j'étais si heureuse !

-Hé, ça pourrait être marrant, renchérit Pence.

-Et pour Seifer ? grogna Hayner.

-D'abord, on doit prouver qu'on est pas coupables. Et quand on aura démasqué le voleur, les gens nous laisseront tranquilles !

-Mouais… marmonna la boule de nerfs, pas très convaincue.

Un semblant d'apaisement s'installa quelques secondes dans le repaire. Mon cœur battait toujours aussi vite. Car je savais ce qui allait se passer. Je le savais…

-Oh non ! s'écria Pence, faisant sursauter tout le monde, et un faible sourire naquit sur mes lèvres pâles. Elles sont plus là ! Nos … ont disparu ! Nos …… Hein ?

-Nos … ont disparu ?! s'exclama Hayner.

-Tu n'arrives pas à dire "…" ? Mais pourquoi ?

Leur désarroi naïf me toucha.

-Mais vous comprenez ce que je dis, hein ! Nos … ne sont plus là !

-Volées, murmura Roxas. Pas seulement les …, reprit-il plus fort. Le mot "…" a été volé aussi !

-Un voleur de mots ? s'étonna Hayner. Seifer n'aurait jamais pu monter un coup pareil !

Quelle innocence ! Mon sourire s'agrandit, avec sans doute une lueur d'attendrissement dans mon regard. Comme c'était bizarre…

-C'est sûr ! affirma Roxas.

-Allons faire notre petite enquête.

Ils allaient sortir ! Que faire ? Je me jetai derrière la poubelle dans un silence presque total. J'entendis des pas s'éloigner vers la Rue de la Gare. Je n'en croyais pas mes oreilles. C'était si étrange de me dire ça ! Je décidai, impulsivement, de rentrer dans le repaire, juste pour m'assurer, de mes propres yeux, que tout était bien réel. Je sortis de ma cachette, me mordant les lèvres, comme quelqu'un qui s'apprête à faire une grosse bêtise. Je me faufilai derrière le rideau rouge avec une dextérité de félin.

Un milliard de choses attira mon attention en même temps, car, toujours sans les pixels, cet endroit foisonnait d'objet. Mon regard aurait pu s'attarder sur le canapé, les posters, les souvenirs, les photos, les briques, la décoration délavée, la table de fortune ; mais ce n'était pas le cas. J'eus un hoquet de surprise.

Car Roxas était allongé sur le sol, évanoui, comme moi quelques instants plus tôt, mais bien sûr pas pour les mêmes raisons. Qu'est-ce que je devais faire ? Le réveiller ? M'enfuir ? Je fus prise au milieu d'un dilemme. Mais le choix fut rapide à prendre. Le cœur battant encore plus fort, si c'était possible, je fis deux pas dans sa direction. Aucun mouvement. Je m'abaissai vers lui. Aucun mouvement. Je posai un genoux sur le sol. Aucun mouvement.

Contrainte, je posai ma main sur son épaule afin de le secouer légèrement. Comme c'était étrange…pour un adolescent sans cœur, sa peau était chaude. C'était un humain – enfin, un Simili, mais c'était bien un corps d'humain, pas un amas de pixels sur un écran, et je ne pus m'empêcher de sourire de joie. Ce n'était pas un rêve, j'en étais à présent sûre ! Ce n'était pas un rêve…j'en étais sûre…ce garçon était bien vivant. Je baissai les yeux vers lui. Il 'avait déjà ouvert les yeux…

Pas besoin de faire une description physique de lui, je crois. La seule différence notable, c'était que sa peau était plus pâle, ses cheveux aussi, un peu plus blancs que blonds. Du reste, rien ne différait.

-Roxas…murmurai-je.

Il ouvrit péniblement les paupières. Puis il sursauta, d'un seul coup. Je me reculai, effrayée pendant l'espace d'une seconde. Lui l'était beaucoup plus que moi – normal, après ce qu'il venait d'entendre de la part de Diz – et, enfin, ses prunelles turquoises se posèrent sur moi.

-Qui es-tu ? demanda-t-il en se relevant, pas encore totalement revenu sur Terre – enfin peu importe où.

Je me redressai moi-aussi et lui souris, même si l'incompréhension totale crispait ses traits.

-Je m'appelle Gabrielle.

-Merci Gabrielle… enfin je sais pas merci de quoi. Ne raconte pas ça aux autres, Hayner va me…je…comment connais-tu mon nom ?

-Euh…commençai-je, indécise quant à la réponse.

-Tu viens, Roxas ? demanda alors Olette.

Elle aussi était presque exactement la fille du jeu. Je la dévisageai avec un bonheur surpris. Elle ne comprit pas pourquoi, mais sentait bien que je n'étais pas méchante, juste un peu étrange. Elle posa ses yeux vert émeraude sur moi. Sa posture se fit plus solennelle, c'était après tout la première fois qu'elle me rencontrait.

-Bonjour, sourit-elle. Je m'appelle Olette.

-Moi, c'est Gabrielle… répondis-je presque mécaniquement, encore sous le choc.

-Bon, Roxas, tu viens ?

-J'arrive, répondit celui-ci. Bon, eh bien… merci Gabrielle.

Il me lança un dernier regard. Puis il disparut par le rideau rouge, me laissant seule dans son repaire. Certains auraient pu être flatté de la confiance, mais ce n'était pas mon cas : j'avais bien d'autres choses à penser. Je m'assis sur un canapé, lasse, et fermai les yeux pour remettre mes idées en place. J'en avais bien besoin.

C'est alors que je sentis quelque chose dans ma poche. Perplexe, mes yeux se rouvrirent. J'y plongeai ma main et ressortis, étonnée, le fameux manuel. Pensant à la page trente-huit, je l'ouvris, afin de reprendre ma lecture là où je l'avais arrêtée.

« « Règle numéro un : ne pas changer l'histoire. 

Règle numéro deux : ne pas dire d'où vous venez.

Règle numéro trois : mentir sur l'identité.

Votre ultime but sera d'arriver vivant jusqu'au bout de l'aventure. Sinon, considérez que vous avez perdu.

Il n'y aura pas de seconde chance pour vous. Vous n'avez droit qu'à un seul essai.

Vous ne pouvez donc pas changer l'histoire même si, sans vous, elle ne serait pas ce qu'elle est.

Laissez-vous guider par l'intrigue et vous comprendrez, bientôt.

Profitez pleinement de la semaine d'innocence qui vous est offerte afin de mieux comprendre votre rôle.

Bonne chance. »

Bonne chance. Et ils nous laissaient comme ça ? Une vague d'indignation me submergea. J'étais à présent totalement sûre d'être dans Kingdom Hearts II. Ou, tout du moins, sûre à 99%. J'avais toujours été tellement déçue dans ma vie qu'une part de doute persistait…et, alors que je le tenais toujours, le manuel disparut d'entre mes doigts, dans un léger tintement.

Plus rien désormais ne me rattachait à mon monde.

Il fallait que je me laisse guider par l'intrigue. Soit. Je tentai de remettre mes idées en ordre. Où devaient se rendre Hayner, Pence, Olette, et Roxas, après cette petite conversation dans le repaire ? Euh…dans le centre ville. Puis à la Place des Fêtes…je pris une dernière fois ma respiration, avant de me lever, décidée. Une incroyable poussée de détermination naquit dans mon esprit et je m'élançai, avec audace, vers Kingdom Hearts II qui s'ouvrait aujourd'hui totalement rien que pour moi.

Je descendis l'escalier qui était, en réalité, un chargement dans le jeu. Il y avait une volée de marche, un petit palier, puis de nouvelles marches sur la gauche, et enfin la place tant désirée. Je ne pensais même plus au trouble dans mon esprit ; mes sourcils se froncèrent lorsque j'aperçus les trois amis, déboussolés.

-Où est Roxas ? demandai-je un peu trop violemment peut-être.

Hayner et Pence me jugèrent, encore plus perdus. Ils ne m'avaient jamais vue ! Quoi de plus normal ? Mais je n'avais plus le temps pour les présentations. Olette m'observa elle-aussi, mais devina que je n'avais rien de dangereux, et même, décida de croire en moi. Car elle répondit presque aussitôt :

-Nous l'avons perdu de vue alors que nous poursuivions le voleur !

-D'accord ! m'exclamai-je en m'élançant en avant, connaissant le chemin par cœur.

Il était au manoir, avec un Reflet. Il n'y avait rien de plus certain. Les trois amis me fixèrent jusqu'à ce que je quitte la place vers le Centre Ville.

Arrivée au bord de la petite pente, je me rendis compte que j'étais capable de courir infiniment, sans m'arrêter, sans éprouver de fatigue. Je ne l'aurais pas cru possible…il aurait fallu que le même prodige se produise pendant mon trimestre de course ! Je tentai même quelque chose de fou. Je sautai en l'air, me suspendis au rebord du chemin, en contre-haut, puis, dans une pirouette, retombai sur mes deux pieds.

Un sourire franc éclaira mon visage. Moi, j'en étais capable ? Ravie, je pris la direction de la faille dans le mur. Je dus baisser la tête par peur de me prendre une pierre plus basse que les autres.

La forêt, elle, fut l'endroit le plus saisissant. Les arbres étaient réellement énormes, et formaient une sorte de voûte verte continue, qui empêchait les rayons solaires de passer. Je n'avais aucune limite, et je la vis s'étendre sur plusieurs kilomètres, au loin. Tout semblait disproportionné, par rapport à dans le jeu lui-même. Combien de mètres de diamètre faisaient les troncs ? Décidant tout de même que j'avais mieux à faire, je courus vers le manoir.

Je me cachai in extremis derrière un tronc. Je l'avais aperçu. Roxas, le Simili, la grande grille et le Manoir. J'attendis deux secondes, le cœur battant de nouveau beaucoup trop fort, car il suivait encore le rythme de ma course endiablée. Jusqu'à ce que j'entende une voix grave et profonde…

« Nous sommes venus à vous, maître ».

-Hein ? répondit Roxas, les sourcils froncés.

Je risquai un coup d'œil discret. Il était pathétique avec son minable bâton de Struggle. C'était incroyable de voir la scène d'un autre point de vue. Je ne voulais pas en perdre une miette, émerveillée. Car il tenta bien de l'éliminer avec son arme désolante ; mais ses coups faisaient plier la créature sans jamais la rompre. On voyait l'effort qui déformait les traits de son visage. Il était le plus perdu de l'histoire…

-J'y arrive pas, murmura-t-il pour lui-même.

C'était déjà un grand pas de se l'avouer ! Je pouffai de rire. Lui, par contre, n'avait pas l'esprit qui tendait vers l'ivresse. Il semblait désespéré…

…jusqu'à ce que le temps ne se suspende. Il ne le remarqua pas, bien trop occupé à détailler Chaîne Royale entre ses doigts. Les oiseaux avaient arrêté de chanter, les nuages ne bougeaient plus, le vent ne me caressait plus le visage. J'observai l'étrange phénomène sans le commenter, même si tout était nouveau pour moi. D'ailleurs…je n'étais pas figée ? Pourquoi… ?

Roxas décida de ne pas réfléchir, de mettre à profit les atouts qu'on venait de lui attribuer. Il s'élança dans la bataille avec tout son cœur – ou, tout du moins, avec toute sa tête. On pouvait deviner le Sora qui se cachait en lui, dans ses prises de combat caractéristiques. Je fus impressionnée par son talent. Le simple Reflet ne tarda pas à capituler sous ses coups effrénés, sous sa rage démesurée, sous sa puissance refoulée.

Ce dernier s'immobilisa, se raidit, et enfin disparut dans le néant. Les photos, elles, virevoltèrent dans l'air comme des plumes. Roxas regarda le phénomène, abasourdi. Puis sa clef se volatilisa également. Il jeta des coups d'œil effrayés autour de lui, et je le compris mieux que n'importe qui d'autre. Je fus de nouveau prise par un sursaut de pitié…il allait lui aussi retourner au néant dans pas moins de cinq jours, mais pour l'instant, écoulait des jours heureux avec ses trois meilleurs amis.

Je me dissimulai avec agilité un peu mieux encore derrière le tronc de l'arbre où j'avais trouvé refuge. Il passa à côté de moi sans me voir, photos à la main. Il allait au Repaire…mais je ne pouvais pas le suivre. J'avais été, pour aujourd'hui, assez bizarre comme ça…

Je me mis en marche vers la Tour de la Gare, dans l'espoir de pouvoir y passer la nuit. Je soupirai. Je devais finir le jeu…et quelque chose me disait qu'il était en mode expert…mais lorsque la lassitude pointa de nouveau le bout de son nez, un autre sentiment, l'allégresse, la chassa aussitôt.

C'était génial !


	3. Chapitre 3 : CdC, jour 2

**Chapitre 3**

La nuit avait, elle, été un peu moins « géniale ». Parce que le rebord de la Tour de la Gare était particulièrement inconfortable. En tout cas, il n'avait pas du tout fait froid. Il était resté la même douce brise parfumée pendant toute la soirée, à tel point que je crus, en me réveillant ce matin-là, avoir une épaisse couette au dessus de moi. Ce que je crus également, c'était d'être de retour sur Terre : ce fut avec un mélange d'enthousiasme et d'ivresse que je découvris le magnifique panorama devant moi.

Je m'étirai en baillant. Il y avait longtemps que je ne m'étais pas sentie aussi bien. La vue était imprenable : je détaillai la Cité qui se réveillait, un vague sourire flottant sur mes lèvres. Qu'est-ce que je devais faire dans le jeu ? Pourquoi moi ? Je l'ignorais encore et, à vrai dire, je m'en fichais royalement. Pourquoi chercher toujours des raisons là où il n'en fallait pas ? J'étais là, point. Et je m'en contentais largement. C'était un rêve ? La réalité ? Peu m'importait ! Néanmoins, pour le savoir, il fallait simplement que je suive l'intrigue, et les réponses viendraient d'elles-mêmes.

Bon, en parlant d'intrigue, où devais-je aller, moi ? Un sursaut d'inquiétude me prit. Euh…le deuxième jour…la plage ! Roxas voudrait aller à la plage ! Mais comment commençait cette histoire ? Les petits boulots…la promesse devant l'affiche de Struggle…et Riku ! Voilà où devais-je aller, dans la ruelle !

Après un léger grognement de sommeil, je me levai, puis passai une porte qui se situait derrière l'horloge. Une fois le seuil franchi, je descendis avec rapidité l'étroit escalier en colimaçon qui grimpait dans les engrenages de la Tour. Il ne fallait pas que j'arrive en retard…Je sautai les trois dernières marches et atterris dans la gare. Elle était vide à cette heure-ci. Je croisai un groupe de vieilles femmes qui me firent un sourire bienveillant, sans raisons, juste pour le plaisir. On était bien loin de la Terre et de tous ses problèmes…

J'arrivai alors à l'extérieur. Je pris une pleine bouffée d'oxygène. Mais une petite voix me murmura que c'était très, très important que je me rende tout de suite dans la ruelle, que mon avenir en dépendait. Cela avait-il un rapport avec Riku… ? Je l'ignorais, et à vrai dire ne voulais même plus réfléchir. Mon cœur était léger, léger, si léger ! Chacun de mes pas semblait comme flotter sur un nuage. L'envie de chanter à pleins poumons me pris, mais je me contins : tout de même, il y avait des limites.

Je me mis à courir dans la Rue de la Gare. « Bonjour ! » me lança un commerçant que je ne pris pas le temps de saluer. Mes pas claquaient férocement sur le pavé. J'aimais cette sensation de liberté que je n'avais jamais connue auparavant. Mais allait-elle durer ? Tout prendrait fin, fatalement. Ça ne pouvait qu'être un rêve… « Alors profites-en ! » me lança la voix dans ma tête, que je décidai automatiquement d'écouter.

Je voulus tourner directement dans la ruelle, mais mon intuition m'incita à aller plus loin. Je tournai un peu après, à la Place des Fêtes ; pour se faire, je sautai au-dessus de la rambarde de la petite pente. Une jeune fille me regarda bouche bée, et je lui souris.

-Tu ne veux pas distribuer le courrier pour moi ? demanda-t-elle, encore sous le choc.

-Non, pas maintenant. Après sans doute, promis-je en sachant pertinemment que j'allais avoir besoin d'argent rapidement.

Je courus. La Place, à cette heure, était déserte. Je m'arrêtai quelques instants, juste histoire de remettre mes idées en place. Puis je montai les escaliers qui menaient à la petite ruelle…

Tout était en place. J'arrivai pile au bon moment, c'était incroyable comme coïncidence ! Mais en était-ce vraiment une… ? Roxas marchai, pensif et perdu, dans la ruelle, les yeux dans le vague.

-Keyblade, murmura-t-il.

Je me dissimulai, le dos contre le mur, et laissai juste ma tête se pencher légèrement pour pouvoir apercevoir quelque chose. Roxas remarqua un bâton, un simple bâton, et une idée le traversa. Il le ramassa tandis que Riku apparut derrière lui, près de moi. Il portait le long manteau noir de l'Organisation – en détailler un en vrai me faisait tout drôle – qui cachait aux yeux du monde son visage de Xehanort. Mais il ne me vit pas ; je lui jetai un regard suspicieux, les sourcils froncés, avant de me reconcentrer sur Roxas. Ce dernier fendit le vent dans des gestes sûrs et calculés, avec son misérable bout de bois ; j'entendis un ricanement de la part de Riku. Pensait-il à ces épées-jouet, avec lesquelles il se battait contre Sora ? Je poussai un faible soupir. Riku m'avait donné du fil à retordre, la toute première fois que j'avais touché Kingdom Hearts, aussi bien avec son petit défi que sa course pour cueillir un fruit Paopu et le partager avec Kairi…

-C'est trop compliqué, murmura Roxas en jetant au-dessus de son épaule le bâton.

Ce dernier heurta Riku à la poitrine, plus violemment que dans la vraie cinématique, sans qu'il ne bouge ni ne bronche pour autant. Roxas afficha un réel air désolé qui était sincèrement touchant.

-Oh pardon, s'exclama-t-il, je ne vous avais pas vu !

Comme si Riku allait répondre : « Oh, non, ce n'est pas grave, autant pour moi ! ». Je me reculai légèrement. Me retrouver face-à-face avec Riku était-il vraiment une bonne idée… ? Cette perspective, tout d'un coup, m'effraya un peu. Cependant il était trop tard pour reculer. Je pris une respiration profonde, comme si j'allais mourir. Mais j'allais mourir fièrement : je levai le menton, prête à en découdre.

Le jeune homme tourna dans ma direction, et lorsqu'il me vit, il sursauta. C'était compréhensible…mais je ne laissai pas gagner du terrain. Il fallait que j'explore toutes les possibilités : et si Sora et Cie me refusaient dans leur équipe ? Je ne savais après tout pas me battre, et allais plus leur peser qu'autre chose ! Une connaissance comme Riku pourrait alors m'être utile. Donc au départ, je dis ces mots par simple intérêt. Mais ma voix trembla légèrement en croisant ses yeux orangés, qui exprimaient, comme les miens, un million de choses à la fois. Le trouble m'envahit et je murmurai, pour bien le prouver que je méritais un peu d'importance :

-Riku… ?

Il me dévisagea, lui aussi extrêmement surpris. Comment… ? Ses yeux suffisaient pour parler. J'avalai ma salive avec difficulté, car ce n'était pas facile à gérer. Un étrange nœud serrait mes entrailles. Je répétai, en prenant un peu plus d'assurance cette fois-ci :

-Riku… !

Il me détailla, éberlué : depuis combien de temps quelqu'un ne l'avait pas appelé comme ça ? Qui étais-je ? devait-il se demander. Mais le moment privilégié ne dura pas très longtemps. Des vapeurs noires l'entourèrent, et il disparut dans les ténèbres, le visage qui semblait toujours pourtant aussi perdu. J'étais fière de mon petit effet, mais mon cœur battait incroyablement vite, à m'en faire mal. Un peu sans dessous-dessus, je repris mes esprits, lorsqu'on m'appela :

-Gabrielle ? Gabrielle, c'est ça ?

Hayner. Je levai les yeux : c'était bien lui. L'adolescent blond ne semblait rien avoir vu de la scène. Je devais être plus pâle que d'habitude car il fronça les sourcils. Olette et Pence l'entourèrent, la même expression d'inquiétude sur la figure. Je secouai légèrement la tête de droite à gauche, puis affichai un sourire poli sur mes lèvres, le genre qui se veut sincère mais qui sonne faux.

-Oui. Oui, oui, c'est bien mon nom. Gabrielle. Toi, c'est Olette, souris-je en désignant la jeune fille, mais vous deux… ?

-Je suis Hayner, répondit aussitôt le blondinet.

-Et moi, Pence, continua l'autre d'un geste dynamique du menton.

-Et l'autre, là-bas, c'est Roxas.

En effet, ce dernier arriva, un peu précipitamment, mais me fit un sourire. Il avait dû déjà oublier Riku, naïf comme il était. De cela, il tenait de Sora, c'était sûr ! Je souris à la petite bande sans comprendre ce qu'ils voulaient de moi. Et je m'exclamai, un peu trop sèchement peut-être :

-Euh…Eh bien...c'est cool.

J'avais peur, peur devant cette amitié si forte qui les unissait. Je me sentirais bien mieux seule ; je ressemblais peut-être beaucoup trop à Riku, en fin de compte. J'amorçai un pas en arrière afin de descendre vers la Place des Fêtes. Je n'avais jamais été invitée nulle part, et je ne comptais pas encore commencer, ou tout du moins, je ne voyais pas comment. Je me retournai déjà vers l'escalier lorsque Hayner s'écria :

-Attends !

Perplexe, je me retournai, et leur lançai un regard étonné, qui pouvait paraître froid. Que voulaient-ils de moi, tous les quatre ? Ils paraissaient embêtés. Ce fut Roxas qui s'avança en marge des autres. Son regard était si gentil que je me radoucis aussitôt. Il se gratta négligemment la tête, pour se donner encore quelques secondes de répit, puis murmura :

-On voudrait partir à la plage aujourd'hui…ça te dirait de venir avec nous ?

-ça pourrait être sympa, renchérit Olette qui profita du courage de Roxas.

-Et puis se sera le dernier instant calme avant la reprise des cours, reprit Pence.

-Alors, ça te dit ? conclut Hayner qui croisa les bras en signe de défi.

Je les regardai, ne sachant quoi répondre. Personne ne m'avait jamais parlé avec autant de franchise – sauf peut-être mon frère, mais ça ne comptait pas – et j'ignorai comment réagir. Accepter ? Décliner ? C'était trop, beaucoup trop pour moi seule. Ma bouche s'ouvrit sans qu'aucun son n'en sorte. J'étais trop surprise, mon cerveau s'était déconnecté brutalement.

-Euh…oui, ça…ça pourrait être…

Je repris ma respiration et conclu :

-…sympa.

-Cool ! Vous venez ? Allons nous poser au Centre-ville pour tout mettre en place ! s'écria Hayner.

Ses yeux pétillaient étrangement, comme un gamin, et je n'étais pas habituée à ces réactions. Ils partirent en avant et je les suivis, courant à leur allure. Je ne comprenais pas…mais je n'allais pas me plaindre. Tout s'agençait très bien, finalement. Nous traversâmes la ruelle – Pence et Hayner semblaient débattre sur la meilleure couleur pour des rideaux – et nous débouchâmes dans la Rue de la Gare.

-Toi aussi, tu as vue cet homme ? me demanda Roxas qui ralentit l'allure pour arriver à mon niveau.

-Oui, répondis-je, mal à l'aise. Vaguement.

-Il était bizarre, non ? J'espère que je ne lui ai pas fait mal, rajouta-t-il, profondément désolé.

-Oh…un peu, c'est vrai.

Il avait bien senti que mes réponses étaient très, très, très évasives. Mais il ne me questionna pas davantage. Je n'étais pas dans une position très confortable, sachant ce qui allait lui arriver par la suite. Moins il en savait sur Riku, mieux il pouvait se porter. Il me jeta un regard en coin que j'ignorai royalement. La petite troupe s'arrêta devant une affiche et je suivis le mouvement, maladroite.

-Plus que deux jours ! s'exclama Hayner d'un air ravi devant le logo de Struggle. Il faut qu'on arrive en finale tous les deux. Comme ça, peu importe qui gagne, on partage le prix en quatre !

-Ok, ça marche, sourit Roxas.

-Vous allez faire un malheur, encouragea Pence.

-Ça, c'est sûr ! affirma Olette.

-Euh…rajoutai-je, pas très sûre de moi.

-On se le promet ! rit Hayner.

Lui et Roxas se donnèrent un coup de coude. Je venais de participer oralement à ma première cinématique ! J'en avais le cœur tout retourné. Puis Hayner redevint plus calme, un peu plus sérieux, et croisa les bras, toujours dans sa posture de défi puéril qui m'arracha un sourire.

-Bon, passons aux choses sérieuses. Un billet pour la plage coûte 900 munnies. Multiplié par 5, ça fait combien ? demanda Hayner.

Multiplié par cinq ? En entendant ça mon sourire s'agrandit encore plus, montant jusque mes oreilles. Les quatre amis le remarquèrent, avec le même air presque attendri. Cela fit monter le rouge sur mes joues, n'ayant pas l'habitude d'être ainsi le centre de l'attention, si ce n'était pas pour recevoir des gifles…

-Eh oui, ma pauvre Gaby, tu fais partie du clan maintenant ! s'exclama Pence.

-Gaby ? s'étonna Olette. Mais arrêtez de toujours donner des noms étranges aux personnes que l'on rencontre…elles prennent peur après.

-C'est pas de ma faute si Gabrielle est un nom trop long ! se plaignit Pence.

-Un peu de sérieux !!! s'énerva Hayner tandis que je poussai un doux rire.

Rire ? Depuis combien de temps je n'avais pas ris ? Roxas me jeta un nouveau regard en biais. Lui sentait les choses comme ça, car il ressentait les mêmes. Je croisai ses prunelles. Oui, j'avais bien dit « ressentait »…

-Alors, multiplié par 5 ?

-4500 munnies, dit Olette.

-Plus 300 munnies à dépenser chacun sur place. Alors, ça fait combien en tout ?

-1500 munnies. Soit 6000 munnies au total.

-Tu veux acheter quoi, là-bas ? s'étonna Roxas.

-Des gaufres, ça pourrait être sympa, non ? proposa Hayner.

-J'aimerais autant manger une pastèque, marmonna Roxas.

-Trop cher, une pastèque, c'est au moins 2000 munnies.

-Va pour une gaufre, alors, sourit Roxas.

-Bon, reprenons.

-Il nous faut 6000 munnies, dit Olette d'un air grave. Voyons ce que nous avons.

-Moi, j'en ai 800, dit fièrement Pence.

-Moi, 650, répondit Olette.

-Moi, seulement 150, marmonna Roxas.

-Et toi, Gaby ?

Je dus paraître extrêmement confuse…jusqu'à ce que je sente un léger tintement dans mes poches. Hein… ? Elles étaient pourtant vides ! Je sortis une poignée de petits cristaux qui brillaient à la lueur du soleil couchant. Mais j'étais incapable de les compter ! Pence dut se pencher.

-500.

-Ça nous fait 2100 munnies. Il nous en manque 3900. Trouvons nous des petits boulots pour gagner ce qui manque ! Il nous faut 780 munnies chacun avant le départ du train.

Hayner partit en courant, l'air très enjoué.

-Bon, rendez-vous à la gare, avec les poches pleines ! s'écria-t-il avant de disparaître.

-Euh, il avait pas dit qu'il s'en occuperait tout seul ? s'étonna Pence.

-Peu importe, l'essentiel, c'est qu'on puisse manger des gaufres.

Roxas l'avait dit à voix haute, et moi, je l'avais murmuré. Ils crurent à une coïncidence et éclatèrent de rire. Moi, je ne fis que sourire, pestant contre mes réflexes parfois très gauches.

Donc…il fallait faire des petits boulots. Hayner s'en alla vers la gare, souriant, lançant des paroles encourageantes, pleines d'optimisme. Nous le regardâmes s'éloigner, se sentant comme trompés. Car il avait bien dit qu'il aller s'en occuper seul…Mais les trois amis n'étaient pas du genre à accorder beaucoup d'importances à de tels détails. Pence et Olette décrétèrent qu'il était plus sage de se diviser en deux groupes. Ainsi ils s'en allèrent tous les deux vers les Centre Ville. Roxas et moi, nous nous retrouvions donc seul…il me jugea du regard puis s'exclama :

-Tu n'es pas d'ici, hein ?

-Euh…pourquoi tu dis ça… ? demandai-je sur le même ton, un peu surpris.

-Intuition, répondit-il simplement. Alors ? répéta-t-il avec curiosité.

-Je viens en effet de la campagne, répondis-je avec une facilité déconcertante pour le mensonge. Notre village n'a pas eu de station de train jusque très récemment, et ma mère ne voulait pas que je m'aventure ici.

-Il y a des villages autour de la Cité du Crépuscule ? murmura-t-il, suspicieux.

-Bien sûr ! fis-je semblant de m'offusquer. Tu ne le savais pas ?

-Non.

Fin de la discussion, et heureusement. Je me serais sans doute compromise sinon. Il m'amena devant le panneau d'affichage avec gentillesse, mais une drôle de lumière dans le regard. Il voulait comprendre. Pour lui tout cela n'était qu'un jeu, une devinette, et une fille un peu étrange dont il fallait savoir l'histoire, c'était aussi distrayant qu'une blague de carambar dont on aurait déchiré la réponse. Un simple jeu…

-Alors ? Dans quoi tu veux t'aventurer ? s'exclama-t-il. Je te conseil la Tournée du Facteur, c'est facile, et puis ça paie bien. Le courrier s'amasse et tu ne risques pas de trop glander…

-D'accord. Mais et toi ? demandai-je en me dirigeant déjà vers la jeune fille qui rayonnait après avoir entendu que j'allais l'aider. Qu'est-ce que tu vas prendre ?

-Monte-charge, sourit-il d'un air carnassier.

J'eus un peu peur en montant pour la première fois sur la planche, je l'avoue aujourd'hui sans aucune honte. Pour une fille qui n'avait jamais touché un skate-board de sa vie, l'expérience avait tout d'effrayant. Surtout que la pente était incroyablement raide, et aussi incroyablement…pavée. Tout cela m'incita dans un premier temps à prendre mes jambes à mon cou. Mais je fermai les yeux, et serrai les lettres dans ma main. Roxas, aussi, entre deux coups de bâton de Struggle, me poussa en rigolant, et la planche, brusquement, prit de la vitesse.

C'était une sensation extraordinaire. Je n'avais jamais entrevu la vie avec autant de bonheur. Le vent qui sifflait à mes oreilles, le sol qui semblait insignifiant, l'impression de quitter la Terre…enfin la Cité du Crépuscule…c'était inné, comme le fait de courir indéfiniment, comme faire un salto pour retomber sur ses pieds. Cela ne me demandait aucun effort ; quand mon paquet était vide, je redemandais encore plus de lettres, assoiffée de cet esprit de liberté, d'euphorie, d'ivresse.

Pour Roxas aussi, cela fut facile, mis à part qu'il était épuisé une fois son chariot rentré dans son garage. Cependant l'argent fut réuni dans les temps. Nous escaladâmes la pente une ultime fois, lessivés, mais rayonnants.

-On se détendra sur le sable ! n'arrêtait pas de répéter Roxas avec un sourire béat sur les lèvres.

Je me contentais alors d'acquiescer, pas très convaincue, mais le paraissant assez pour ne pas éveiller ses soupçons. Sa présence exerçait un drôle d'effet sur moi. Sa manière d'entrevoir la vie me fascinait. Son innocence aussi. Pourtant rien, fondamentalement, ne nous différenciait. Je me surpris à souhaiter que cet instant avec lui dure des années…

Mais nous finîmes par atteindre le parvis de Gare. Pence, Olette et Hayner nous y attendaient.

-Bon, alors, tout le monde est là ? demanda Hayner, impatient.

-Combien on a ? demanda en même temps Pence.

-Voyons voir, murmura Roxas en prenant son argent et celui que j'avais donné. Tout ça.

-Pas mal, marmonna Hayner, ravi.

-C'est génial ! Mais je suis sûr et certain que c'est Gaby qui a tout fait, pendant que toi, Roxas, mollasson, tu l'as regardée…railla Pence.

-Je ne voulais pas le dire, murmurai-je avec un pâle sourire, et les autres rigolèrent.

-Bien joué, les gars ! s'exclama Olette qui soupesait en même temps le petit sac, dissimulé dans son dos. Et Gaby aussi, rajouta-t-elle en souriant. Avec ce qu'on avait au départ, ça nous fait maintenant…

Elle sortit donc le petit sac rouge.

-Tada ! 7000 munnies !

-Génial ! s'écria Hayner.

-Prêts pour le train ? demanda Pence en courant vers la gare, suivi d'Olette.

Roxas tenait le sac rouge au creux de sa main, car la jeune fille, trop heureuse, le lui avait lancé. Le Simili – même si j'avais du mal à croire – regarda le sac avec une espèce de rêverie dans le regard. Je me tenais à sa droite, Hayner à sa gauche, et ce dernier murmura :

-Puisqu'on ne sera pas toujours ensemble… se serait bien de faire quelque chose dont on se souviendra.

-Hein ? demanda Roxas, qui ne comprenait pas, et qui mettrait encore quelques jours à comprendre.

Hayner se tut, puis, souriant, il donna un coup dans le ventre de Roxas.

-Je t'ai eu !

Et enfin il m'attrapa par le bras. Ignorant mes protestations violentes – coups de pieds, de mains, cris, menaces – il éclata de rire. Roxas s'apprêta à nous suivre, mais Hayner, Pence et Olette s'arrêtèrent en même temps, et se retournèrent, inquiets, vers leur quatrième ami. Ce dernier venait de tomber. Un bâton de bois retomba un peu plus loin. Les trois autres ne purent voir l'homme habillé de noir qui s'approcha de Roxas ; en fait, il s'immobilisèrent, le temps se suspendant une nouvelle fois. Diz devait être en train, en ce moment même, de leur injecter de faux souvenirs…

Xehanort/Riku s'approcha de l'adolescent sonné sur le sol. Le coup avait été rapide, et précis, et douloureux. J'observai la scène en silence, seul et unique témoin. Riku s'abaissa à son niveau, lui saisit violemment le bras, et le releva de force. Je ne lui connaissais pas une telle brutalité. Roxas en fut encore plus secoué. Riku lui murmura quelque chose ; sans l'entendre, je le savais, connaissant le jeu par cœur ; et Roxas murmura un faible :

-Quoi… ?

-Dépêche-toi, Roxas ! On a plus que trois minutes !

Je sursautai lorsque Hayner cria ça dans mon dos. Ils n'étaient donc plus figés…c'était la première fois que j'assistai au phénomène de la Cité virtuelle, créée uniquement pour manipuler Roxas, et j'en étais chamboulée. Dans un jeu, et dans la réalité, ça n'avait pas du tout le même gabarit.

-D'accord, répondit Roxas, moins tranquille que tout à l'heure cependant.

Il passa devant moi pour suivre ses amis dans la gare. J'étais paralysée par ce que je venais de voir. Nous échangeâmes un regard. Il savait. Il savait que je l'avais vu également. Mais il ne s'en souciait pas encore, croyant que tout le monde l'avait également vu. Je m'apprêtai à le suivre, lorsque je sentis un léger battement dans mon dos.

Je me retournai : bien sûr, Riku. Qui d'autre ? Il n'y avait que lui qui savait aussi bien se faufiler derrière le gens en silence ! Nous nous dévisageâmes. Lui aussi savait…il avait dû me voir bouger. C'était une leçon à apprendre. Ses yeux ne me dirent plus rien, étaient inexpressifs, ou peut-être en transpirait un peu d'angoisse. L'impulsion de tout expliquer me prit : car ses yeux…m'utilisaient en silence, et je m'exclamai :

-Je m'appelle Gabrielle, et je ne suis que…

-Gabrielle ? Tu viens ?

Je me retournai : mes quatre amis me regardèrent avec un sourire en coin. Riku avait disparu. Je soupirai : que d'émotions…je rentrai dans la gare à mon tour, troublée, sans pour autant le laisser transparaître. Le nouveau problème se manifesta lorsque l'on demanda à Roxas de présenter l'argent.

-Cinq tarifs réduits ! sourit Hayner au guichet.

-Roxas, passe l'argent, dit Pence, impatient.

Roxas commença à paniquer. Je pus voir sa peur croître plus les secondes passaient, c'était d'un tel pathétique que ma gorge se noua. Il tâta ses vêtements dans des gestes de plus en plus frénétiques.

-Hein… ? Non ! Il l'a volé !

Il fit mine de sortir de la gare, comme pour se lancer à la poursuite de quelqu'un…qu'il avait imaginé.

-Où est-ce que tu vas ? demanda Olette, inquiète pour l'état mental de son ami.

-C'est quand je suis tombé ! tenta-t-il d'expliquer, bafouillant légèrement. J'avais l'argent, à ce moment là ! C'est ce type qui l'a pris…

-Quel type ? demanda à son tour Hayner, profondément interloqué.

-Il n'a pas pu aller bien loin, s'exclama Roxas, décidé. On devrait…

-Mais de quoi tu parles ? Il n'y avait personne !

-Hein… ? Mais ! Tu es sûr ?!?

Le train partit et nous ne pouvions que le regarder, dépités. Il n'y avait pas plus grand désarroi que le notre en cet instant. Pas de plus grande déception…

-Oh non ! s'écria Roxas.

-Super… soupira Pence.

-Alors, il n'y avait vraiment… personne ? murmura Roxas.

Hayner, Pence et Olette sortirent en courant de la gare, convenant que c'était se faire du mal que de rester encore plus longtemps ici. Roxas resta là, abattu, le profil bas. Comment lui dire ? Comment lui raconter ? Comment ne pas faillir à ma mission… ? Il leva les yeux vers moi et vit mon regard éloquent. Mes yeux étaient tristes et malheureux, mais mes lèvres soudées. J'étais déterminée à ne rien dire. Je ne voulais pas lui briser les quelques jours de vacances qui lui restaient.

-Il était vraiment là Gabrielle, n'est-ce pas ? Le type de ce matin !

L'affolement dans ses prunelles, et aussi l'espoir que je réponde affirmativement à sa question, me brisèrent le cœur. Je passai à coté de lui et posai ma main sur son épaule, agissant pour la toute première fois comme une amie.

-Viens Roxas. Ils nous attendent.

Il me regarda, le visage concentré, observant mon regard si triste. Mais il n'était même pas capable d'en entrevoir la raison…

Nous passâmes l'après-midi dans le repaire. Olette essaya de nous convaincre de nous atteler à nos devoirs de vacances, mais c'était hors de question pour les trois garçons. Hayner prétexta un mal de crâne, Pence, un mal de dos. Roxas ne dit rien. Moi, je me faisais toute petite, pensant que minimiser mon rôle allait minimiser mes remords. Le silence était pesant, le peu de conversation évasif.

Nous décidâmes de sortir un peu, quand sonna sept heures. Nous montâmes en haut de la Tour de la Gare ; Pence avait acheté des glaces à l'eau de mer. Mais leur goût, si salé, m'était insupportable. C'était peut-être à cause de mon amertume…le silence s'intensifia davantage, isolés du reste de la ville, ou tout du moins, c'était ce qui me semblait.

-ça fond, dit Olette.

Roxas se retourna vers nous, le visage abattu. Jamais je n'avais vu un tel trouble, une telle confusion. Il remettait tous mes principes en question.

-Désolé… murmura-t-il.

-Allez, oublie ça ! s'exclama Hayner, avec quand même un soupçon de tristesse.

-Quand même, c'est vraiment bizarre, soupira Pence.

-Etrange, rajouta Olette.

-Tu l'as dit, renchérit Hayner.

Je ne relevai pas. J'étais assise à coté de Roxas et je voulais, au moins, qu'il comprenne qu'il n'était pas seul. C'était maladroit, irréfléchi, mais mon nouveau statut de « connaissance amicale » m'obligeait à réagir. Je me penchai vers lui et murmurai à son oreille, de sorte à ce que les autres ne l'entende pas :

-Perçois-tu Sora ?

Ses yeux s'agrandirent et il se retourna vers moi, étonné. Le sourire que je lui fis écarquilla encore plus ses yeux. Il n'était pas encore en mesure de tout comprendre, mais savait que quelque chose se tramait. Il se pencha à son tour vers moi et murmura :

-Un jour, il faudra que tu m'expliques d'où tu viens.

Je connaissais par cœur le jeu, oui. Mais j'avais oublié quelle scène était censée suivre celle-là…perché en haut de la Tour, j'oubliais mon origine terrienne, et ne me souciais pas de Riku qui entrait, en ce moment-même, dans le bureau de Diz. Ce fut en cet instant, cet instant précis, que je commençai véritablement à laisser mon empreinte dans le jeu.

Diz était assis sur sa chaise, en face de son ordinateur et pianotait tranquillement sur les touches. La seule source de lumière était celle de l'écran, vive, blafarde, agressive. Riku, la capuche dissimulant son identité, jouait avec le petit sac rouge qu'il jetait de plus en plus haut. Il était à moitié dissimulé dans l'ombre, comme une apparition, un fantôme, inaccessible.

-C'est si difficile que ça de créer une plage ? demanda-t-il avec une lueur de candeur propre à l'adolescent qu'il cachait.

-Inutile d'offrir un autre point d'accès à l'ennemi, murmura Diz, catégorique.

-Que fait-on de ça ? demanda Riku en désignant le sac rouge.

Diz se retourna et regarda le sac d'un air méprisant.

-Tu as maintenant de quoi t'acheter une glace à l'eau de mer, déclara-t-il.

Il éclata de rire, comme si il venait de faire la blague du siècle.

-Ce qui vient de cette ville ne doit pas pénétrer dans le monde réel. Détruis-le.

Riku rangea le sac dans une poche de son long manteau, sans promettre qu'il allait obéir. Mais cela échappa à l'homme sévère qui se retourna vers la machine. Riku marqua un temps de pause puis s'approcha de l'ordinateur.

-Il y a une nouvelle habitante dans ta cité, marmonna-t-il.

Diz se raidit automatiquement.

-C'est impossible, répondit-il. Je décide de tout dans ma ville. Non, je n'ai incorporé personne ces derniers temps. Ça aurait été une erreur de ma part que de changer les petites habitudes de notre hôte, surtout alors que tout est bientôt fini pour lui.

-Je crois qu'elle s'appelle Gabrielle, rajouta Riku qui n'en avait rien à faire.

-C'est impossible, répéta Diz.

-Le fait d'avoir une nouvelle habitante n'est pas le pire, il y a plus troublant encore. Il semble… il semble qu'elle sache des choses.

Diz se retourna vers Riku, le regard interrogatif. L'autre poursuivit, le ton rempli de sous-entendus :

-Des choses qu'un simple programme, même avec un vrai cœur, comme les habitants de cette cité, ne doit pas savoir.

Diz reporta son attention sur son ordinateur.

-Gabrielle… murmura-t-il pensivement.


	4. Chapitre 4 : CdC, jour 3

Chapitre 4 : La cité du Crépuscule, jour 3

En me levant ce matin-là, j'avais l'esprit un peu embué. Je m'étais réveillée avec beaucoup de mal. J'avais la tête qui tournait, en haut de cette tour…mais la vue en valait la peine. Mais cela ne répondait pas à mes questions. Que devait-il arriver, aujourd'hui ? Roxas irait sur le palier de l'éveil… et moi ? Où devais-je aller ?

Il rencontrerait aussi pour le première fois Naminé… leur histoire m'avait fait un peu pleurer, je l'avoue. Enfin quoi de mieux qu'une histoire d'amour rien qu'en souvenirs…car Roxas et Naminé n'étaient que des Similis, même si j'avais tendance à l'oublier, parfois. J'étais descendue de la tour et j'avais retrouvé Roxas devant le repaire.

-Hayner nous attend à la gare pour qu'on aille à la plage, sourit-il.

-Ah bon ? demandai-je d'un air innocent.

-Oui ! Il a dit « ne t'en fais pas pour l'argent »… encore une phrase mystérieuse à la Hayner ! Mais je ne m'inquiète pas trop. Il a souvent de bonnes idées.

Nous prîmes le chemin de la rue de la gare, discutant de choses et d'autre.

En montant la pente, Roxas se retourna. Je l'imitais, souriante, en dévisageant mes deux nouveaux amis, Pence et Olette.

-Salut ! s'exclama Roxas.

-Bonjour, répondit Olette, suivie de Pence.

Mais ils s'arrêtèrent subitement, immobiles, paralysés. Roxas poussa un cri de surprise, croyant tout d'abord que c'était une blague.

-Hein ? s'exclama-t-il.

Il se retourna vers moi, cherchant un soutien. Il fut soulager de constater que je n'étais pas touchée par la maladie de la statue.

-Qu'est-ce qui se passe ?

Il me prit par les épaules, saisi de panique.

-Toi, tu bouges, hein ? Tu bouges ?

-Oui, je bouges, répondis-je calmement.

Il me lâcha et courut voir Olette et Pence. Mais, dans un dérapage, il s'arrêta devant Naminé qui était apparue entre temps. Elle était, par contre, beaucoup plus jolie que dans le jeu, et ressemblait aussi beaucoup plus à Kairi. Elle lui sourit d'un air attendri.

-Bonjour, Roxas, dit-elle.

Il eut un silence pendant lequel elle se pencha vers moi, légèrement étonnée.

-Euh… salut, dis-je avc manque de tact.

Elle reporta son attention sur Roxas, après m'avoir dévisagée.

-Mais tu es la… commença-t-il.

Elle le stoppa net à l'aide d'un mouvement de main très gracieux.

-Je voulais te rencontrer au moins une fois.

-Moi ? demanda-t-il, perplexe.

-Oui, toi ! rit-elle.

Elle me lança un dernier coup d'œil, se retourna et disparut dans la pente.

-Olette m'a obligé à venir faire les boutiques, se plaignit Pence.

-Hé, vous voulez venir avec nous ? demanda Olette.

-Euh… Vous… vous avez vu ce qui vient de se passer ? Bafouilla Roxas.

Il se retourna vers moi en quête d'appui et je ne fis que hausser les épaules.

-Change pas de sujet, répliqua autoritairement Pence.

-J'ai compris, sourit Olette. On se retrouve tout à l'heure. A plus !

-A plus ! souris-je à mon tour.

-Euh, OK… murmura Roxas.

Il s'avança vers l'endroit où avait disparu Naminé, et se retourna vers moi.

-Elle est allée à la maison hantée ? demanda-t-il, hésitant.

-Il faut croire, dis-je en haussant les épaules.

Il me prit par le poignet et se mit à courir.

-Toi, tu viens avec moi, murmura-t-il.

-Pourquoi ? m'étonnai-je.

-Tu es la seule qui peut voir ce qui se passe ici. Le gars en noir existe bien, je ne l'ai pas inventé ?

Je ne répondis rien. Pas la peine de le troubler encore plus. Il allait assez vite le savoir, de toute manière…

-Nous sommes les seuls qui pouvons agir. Quelque chose menace notre ville. Il faut s'en débarrasser.

Des larmes surgirent dans mes yeux mais il ne les vit pas. Voir un amas de pixels disparaître sur un écran plasma, alors que tu es assise et que t'es en train de penser si tu te fais un sandwich jambon/beurre ou nutella pour goûter, c'était une chose, mais voir une vraie personne qui allait s'évaporer dans quatre jours sans le savoir en était une autre ! Nous étions en train de rentrer dans la forêt, à présent. Mais des Similis apparurent et l'un d'entre eux tenta d'attraper la main de Roxas. Ces Similis étaient effrayants…me tenant toujours fermement le poignet, il repoussa les Reflets.

-Laisse-moi ! cria-t-il.

Il m'entraîna en sens inverse, vers le tram, alors que les Similis nous poursuivaient. Ils étaient beaucoup plus ignobles, atroces et monstrueux que dans le jeu. Peut-être étaient-ce leurs mouvements, semblables à des araignées…nous arrivâmes aux abords de la place des fêtes, essoufflés.

-Eh, poule mouillée, s'exclama Seifer. Qui t'accompagne ?

Mais Roxas ne répondit pas, trop concentré sur les Similis qui nous suivaient.

-C'est qui ? demanda la fille aux cotés de Seifer en regardant les créatures.

-Je sais pas, répondit celui-ci. Mais en tout cas, ils ont pas l'air sympa ! Trouvez une arme ! ordonna-t-il.

Roxas lâcha mon poignet. Il ramassa deux bâtons de Struggle, avec lesquels Seifer et sa bande s'entraînaient pour le concours du lendemain et m'en tendit un.

-Tu sais te battre ? demanda-t-il, le regard grave.

Je pris le bâton qu'il me tendait, ravie.

-Je ne sais pas. On verra bien !

Seifer et sa bande étaient pris d'assaut par plusieurs Similis. Le cœur battant à tout rompre, je découvris avec allégresse que je me battais plutôt bien. Même… très bien. Je faisais des combos qui m'étaient inconnus mais qui me venaient à l'esprit très clairement. Par contre, je ne faisais aucun mal au Simili qui m'attaqua plusieurs fois. Mais je réussissais tout le temps à esquiver. Mais à quel niveau j'étais ? Je ne le savais pas. Roxas, lui, n'était qu'au niveau un mais ne se débrouillait pas mal du tout pour un mode expert. Quand je pensais ça, Roxas tomba sur le sol mais se releva très vite.

-Roxas ! m'écriai-je.

-Quoi ? demanda-t-il en esquivant une attaque.

-Le temps… il s'est arrêté ! Regarde Seifer !

Roxas tomba une nouvelle fois. Je m'approchai de lui et tendis ma main qu'il prit sans hésitation.

-Pas cool, marmonna-t-il.

Les Similis réussirent à nous encercler. Plus rien ne pouvait les arrêter, maintenant. Ils allaient lancer leur attaque finale. Mis je n'étais pas inquiète pour Roxas. Il allait partir loin, vers le palier….mais mon sort me préoccupait.

-Roxas ! cria quelqu'un.

Nos yeux se levèrent vers Naminé, qui était sur un toit proche.

-Sers-toi de la Keyblade !

Un Reflet profita de ce moment d'inattention. Il se jeta sur Roxas. Mais je tendis mon bras devant lui, comme un bouclier. Une forte lumière nous éblouit, lui et moi. J'allais découvrir le palier de l'éveil, réservé pourtant aux maîtres de la Keyblade. Un doute m'envahit. Et si mon arme, c'était… ?

Roxas et moi, nous apparûmes sur le vitrail bleu de Sora. Roxas ouvrit grand les yeux, ébahi, et regarda autour de lui. Moi je m'accroupis sur la représentation de Riku et, du bout des doigts, effleurais son visage. Ça n'avait pas de sens…rien n'avait de sens depuis mon arrivée dans le jeu.

-Où sommes nous ? demanda-t-il, perplexe.

Je me redressais, décidée.

-Je ne sais pas, mentis-je.

En nous faisant sursauter, un sceptre, une épée et un bouclier apparurent. Roxas regarda les trois objets, encore plus désorienté..

-Il faut en choisir un ? questionna-t-il de nouveau.

Je haussai les épaules et me dirigeai vers l'épée flamboyante.

-Il y a la magie, la défense et l'attaque.

Il me dévisagea de plus en plus étonné.

-Lequel tu choisis, toi ?

Il observa longuement les trois objets.

-La défense, murmura-t-il en prenant le bouclier.

Une voix retentit, un simple murmure qui pourtant, semblait se propager dans l'air :

« Ce robuste bouclier pourrait parer n'importe quel coup. Roxas, le pouvoir défensif est tien. »

Le bouclier que Roxas tenait dans sa main s'illumina soudainement et devint Chaîne Royale. Il regarda quelques minutes, éberlué, la Keyblade. Normalement, les Similis qui nous entouraient devaient nous attaquer, mais ils ne bougèrent pourtant pas. Ce n'était pas normal…

-Je dois… je dois en choisir un aussi ? m'étonnai-je.

-Ben oui, murmura Roxas en jetant un regard inquiet aux Reflets. Et dépêche-toi. Ceux là ont l'air énervé.

Il était inutile de lui avouer que les Similis ne possédaient pas de sentiments. Je saisis l'épée et une vague de chaleur m'envahit. Une vague apaisante, calmante, qui s'épanouit dans tout mon corps. Et le même murmure retentit :

« Tu te sens plus forte rien qu'en posant tes yeux sur cette lame. Gabrielle, le pouvoir offensif est tien. »

L'épée que je tenais s'illumina de la même manière que le bouclier pour devenir une Keyblade. Je ne l'avais jamais vue. Elle était exactement semblable à celle de Riku, aussi compliquée avec ces sortes d'ailes étranges et ce porte-clé, le symbole des Sans-cœur mais tout en or et en rouge. Elle était magnifique. Celle de Riku était née du cœur des hommes. Et la mienne… ? Elle était née du cœur de quoi ? Celle de Sora était née de la lumière… celle du roi Mickey des ténèbres… et la mienne, celle-là, ma Keyblade…les larmes me montèrent aux yeux. Roxas se tourna vers moi.

-Ca va ? demanda-t-il.

Mais je ne pus lui répondre. Les trois Similis, qui semblaient impatients, nous attaquèrent enfin. Roxas et moi nous tendîmes nos Keyblade tout en se regardant.

Ma Keyblade était beaucoup plus facile à manier que le simple bâton de Struggle. Elle fendait l'air à une vitesse impressionnante. Aucuns des Similis ne résistèrent à nos coups de grâce, même si Roxas restait au niveau un. Je faisais des combos inimaginables : dans un salto j'attaquais un Simili puis dans une pirouette je contre-attaquais, sans retoucher le sol. Parfois même, je restais suspendue dans les airs, ma Keyblade tapant de tous les cotés. Cette arme était parfaite. Les 3 Similis disparurent presque juste après leur arrivée.

Roxas rit.

-On fait une bonne équipe ! On devrait faire du Struggle ensemble…

Une nouvelle fois des larmes me montèrent aux yeux. J'étais un peu trop sensible à mon goût…un coffre apparut dans une lumière aveuglante. Roxas s'en approcha doucement, d'un pas hasardeux.

-Qu'est-ce que nous devons faire pour l'ouvrir ? demanda-t-il avec incertitude.

-Essaie… essaie de donner un coup de Keyblade dessus.

Roxas tenta, et le coffre s'ouvrit dans un bruit métallique.

-Comment sais-tu que ça s'appelle une Keyblade ? demanda-t-il suspicieusement en rangeant la potion qu'il avait trouvé.

-Eh bien… murmurai-je. Ce… c'est que…

Il se retourna vers moi.

-Un jour, tu devras m'expliquer…

Mais il ne finit pas sa phrase. Une porte apparut. Nous nous en approchâmes en même temps.

« Soyez prudents. Derrière cette porte vous attend un monde entièrement nouveau. N'ayez crainte. Allez de l'avant ».

Ce furent encore des murmures qui nous parlaient. Roxas et moi nous nous regardâmes et passâmes la porte ensemble, d'un air déterminé.

Nous arrivâmes sur le même vitrail que celui que nous venions de quitter. Il y avait deux autres grandes plates-formes, plus en hauteur, reliées par des ponts en vitraux verts, bleus, violets, rouges et roses suspendus dans le vide. Il n'hésita pas une seule seconde. Il était très courageux, pour un Simili. Une de mes pensées s'envola pour Demyx.

Il s'avança sur les ponts de vitraux. Un Simili apparut, mais je n'eus pas besoin de l'aider : en quelques coups de Keyblade, il était exterminé. Il y en eut un deuxième mais je le stoppai :

-Laisse-le moi.

Ma Keyblade fendit l'air, sifflant dans mes oreilles. Ce coup était puissant et fort, anéantissant net le pauvre Simili. Roxas poussa une exclamation. Nous arrivâmes sur le deuxième vitrail. Il était semblable au premier, mais en vert. Innocemment, Roxas se dirigea vers le coffre. Trois Similis apparurent et attaquèrent Roxas.

-Va ouvrir le coffre ! cria-t-il en esquivant une attaque.

Je lui obéis et courus. Je pris la potion qui s'y trouvait et la glissai dans mon sac. Roxas avait déjà détruit deux Similis et, dans un coup rageur, tua le troisième. Il s'assassinait lui-même, pensais-je avec ironie. Deux Reflets nous attaquèrent encore sur le pont qui menait au vitrail rouge. Trois aussi, sur ce fameux vitrail. Enfin, d'un air décidé, nous passâmes la dernière porte.

Il y avait un silence de mort. C'était oppressant. Très oppressant. Roxas me jeta un coup d'œil inquiet. Moi, je regardais le ciel, le vide, le néant, bref le noir qui nous entourait.

Un énorme monstre arriva sur le vitrail. Il n'était pas comme dans le jeu : c'était une sorte de mix entre le premier boss de Kingdom Hearts I, l'énorme Sans-cœur, et le monstre qui devait apparaître normalement. Un mélange de Simili et de Sans-cœur. Il était très effrayant. Normal, Roxas était un Simili, et moi, une personne complète. Le monstre du palier de l'éveil devait nous ressembler à tous les deux.

Roxas s'arma mais la peur trahissait son visage. Je n'étais pas tranquille non plus. « Arriver vivant jusqu'à la fin… » ceci était ma première épreuve. Une sorte de test. Et je devais le réussir pour avancer…

-Roxas ! criai-je. Tu dois attaquer sa tête !

Il se retourna vers moi.

-Et toi ? Qu'est-ce que tu vas faire ?

-Moi, murmurai-je, je m'occupe de ses mains.

Le monstre planta son poing dans le sol. Des Similis apparurent. Ce n'était pas normal, ça devait être des Sans-cœur. Mais cette bête était une chimère. Roxas avait confiance en moi t suivait mes conseils. Il sautait, il rampait, il esquivait tout en essayant de toucher sa tête. Il se battait mieux qu'au début du palier. Peut-être avait-il gagné un niveau.

Ses mains ne cessaient de bouger tout le temps, mais grâce à mes puissants combos, sa celle de droite devint hors d'usage. La main gauche ne tarda plus à l'être. Quelques secondes après, dans un cri de rage, Roxas donna toutes ses forces dans le dernier coup, celui qui ferait flancher le monstre.

En effet, la bête cessa de combattre. Elle se contorsionna, comme si elle allait exploser. Roxas se rapprocha de moi et je lui pris la main, le regardant dans les yeux. Il n'avait plus peur, ça se voyait. Comme je l'avais dit, il était très courageux.

L'énorme chimère s'effondra sur nous. Nos Keyblade disparurent. Les ténèbres recouvrirent la plate-forme. Roxas et moi tentions de repousser le noir qui s'engouffrait en nous. J'avais du mal à respirer, j'avais peur aussi. Je me sentis soudainement comme aspirée, vers un avenir sombre et sans vie…il était trop tard. Tout semblait perdu.

Une main blanche apparut alors. Cette main attrapa celle de Roxas. Priant pour que ça marche, je m'accrochai à quelque chose qui semblait être un cou. Une forte lumière nous éblouit tous les deux.

Nous atterrîmes dans une salle blanche, par terre, et Roxas poussa un gémissement de douleur. En effet, le fait que je m'étais accrochée à lui par le cou l'avait empêché de tenir debout, et il s'était effondré, m'entraînant dans sa chute.

-Eh eh, ris-je en rougissant de honte.

-T'es pas possible, toi, soupira-t-il.

Il se redressa et m'aida à en faire de même Nous regardâmes la salle, étonnés, puis Roxas détailla Naminé des yeux, le regard grave.

-Je m'appelle Naminé, dit-elle en posant sa main sur sa poitrine.

Elle fixa Roxas.

-Roxas… te souviens-tu de ton vrai nom ?

Riku apparut à coté d'elle et lui prit le bras. Il avait le visage toujours dissimulé, mais c'était bizarre, c'était comme si je ressentais la présence du vrai Riku et non du Riku-Xehanort. Et maintenant que je savais que nous avions presque la même Keyblade, j'étais un peu perplexe vis-à-vis de lui.

-Que fais-tu, Naminé ? demanda-t-il d'une voix douce.

-Mais si personne ne lui dit rien, il…

-Mieux vaut qu'il ignore la vérité.

Il me regarda brièvement, surpris de me voir ici.

-Hé ! réagit enfin Roxas. C'est toi qui m'a pris l'argent !

Riku tendit la main d'un air désinvolte. Un passage vers les ténèbres s'ouvrit. Il s'avança et prit Roxas par le col pour le jeter à l'intérieur. Puis, dans un geste très galant, il m'invita à en faire de même en s'abaissant légèrement. Je lui souris et marchai droit vers les ténèbres, sans peur. Je savais où ils me conduisaient.

-Vas-y, Seifer, prend la pose !

-C'est bien, là ?

-Ouais, t'as l'air trop cool comme ça. Allez, on en prend encore une !

Je me réveillais doucement. J'étais face contre terre. Je fini par ouvrir les yeux. La bande de Seifer avait éloigné Roxas de moi pour prendre des photos. Je me redressai, maintenant totalement éveillée. Roxas en fit de même.

-Vous faites quoi, là ? s'écria-t-il, vexé.

-Souvenirs.

-On a réglé leur compte à ces dingos en survet' blancs.

-Trop facile.

-C'étaient qui, ces types ? demandai-je à la place de Roxas.

Seifer se retourna vers moi.

-Des nouveaux venus. Et s'ils ne respectent pas les règles de notre cité, je vais devoir prendre des « mesures disciplinaires ».

-Ouais, Seifer est le protecteur de la ville !

Seifer s'approcha de moi, un peu moins suffisant.

-Tu es nouvelle en ville, non ? Je m'appelle Seifer. Je suis le chef du comité disciplinaire de la Cité du Crépuscule. J'ai vu comment tu t'es battue. Tu n'as rien à faire avec ces adolescents qui se croient tout permis. Ça te dirait de venir avec nous, dans notre bande ?

Roxas me jeta un coup d'œil, apparemment inquiet de ma réponse. .

-Non merci, sans façon. Niveau « se croire tout permis », vous êtes les champions.

Seifer fit un geste dégoûté.

-Tu ne sais pas ce que tu rates. Ces idiots ont dû sans doute déjà t'influencer.

-Trop tard, rajouta la fille.

Hayner, Pence et Olette arrivèrent. Hayner nous regarda, leva le nez d'un air hautain, et partit dans le sens inverse en courant.

-Attendez ! s'écria Roxas.

-Hé ! Vous dégonflez pas, pour le grand tournoi de demain. On vous y attendra.

Ils étaient tous les trois dans le repaire, à manger des glaces à l'eau de mer. Roxas et moi nous y pénétrâmes en sachant que notre accueil serait glacial.

-Alors, vous avez traîné avec la bande à Seifer, aujourd'hui ? demanda Pence.

-N… non… c'est pas ce que tu crois. Et… sinon, c'était comment, la plage ? Vous y êtes allés aujourd'hui !

-Non, on y est pas allés. C'est pas pareil si t'es pas là.

Roxas baissa les yeux.

-Désolé…

Il se redressa, un sourire aux lèvres.

-Hé, si on y allait demain ? On pourrait s'acheter des gaufres et…

-J'ai déjà quelque chose à faire, coupa Hayner.

Roxas se souvint du tournoi de Struggle. Je lui jetai un coup d'œil soucieux et nostalgique.

-Je me tire, s'exclama Hayner en se levant.

Encore une journée qui se terminait doucement. Elle avait été plus forte en émotion que les deux autres. J'étais toujours en haut de la tour, le regard perdu sur les collines vertes. La vie était bien injuste avec Roxas. Dans trois jours… trois jours seulement. Est-ce que Hayner aurait fait la tête à Roxas s'il avait su qu'il allait bientôt disparaître ? Je ne pensais pas. Je m'allongeai doucement et fermai les yeux. Plus rien n'avait d'importance, à cet instant.

-Est-ce que Naminé est faite de données ? demanda Riku.

-Non… elle a piraté ces informations toute seule. Tu as vu ce qu'elle peut faire, désormais. Je ne la contrôle plus du tout.

Diz frappa un écran d'ordinateur d'un coup rageur.

-Calme-toi, ordonna Riku.

-Tu as raison. Je m'énerve pour rien. Tant que Naminé accomplit sa mission, inutile de nous inquiéter sur le sort de Roxas.

Riku resta quelques instants silencieux.

-Et est-ce que Gabrielle est faite de données ?

Diz se retourna vers lui.

-Non. C'est une personne qui, elle aussi, est rentrée toute seule dans cette ville. Une personne clandestine. Tu l'as vue : fait-elle partie de l'Organisation ?

Riku secoua négativement la tête.

-Non : je ne pense pas que ce soit un Simili. Mais elle sait énormément de choses.

Diz sembla réfléchir.

-Quand Roxas va « s'en aller », elle s'en ira aussi. Tant qu'elle ne s'oppose pas à mes plans, il n'y a pas de raisons de s'inquiéter. J'irai la voir demain.

Puis son attention se rapporta sur l'écran d'ordinateur.


	5. Chapitre 5 : CdC, jour 4

Chapitre 5 : La cité du Crépuscule, jour 4.

J'avais paresseusement ouvert les yeux. Le soleil était éternellement couchant, impossible de savoir l'heure exacte. « Sans doute me suis-je encore réveillée quand il le fallait », avais-je naïvement pensé. Je m'étais assise sur le bord de la tour, le regard embué par le sommeil et, soudain j'avais entendu des cris. Mon ventre s'était noué d'inquiétude, mais très vite j'avais déstressé. C'étaient des cris de joie, d'encouragement. Je m'étais redressée et m'étais mise sur la pointe des pieds.

-OH MON DIEU ! criai-je. LE TOURNOI DE STRUGGLE A COMMENCE !

Etant déjà levée, je courus en bas de la tour en dérapant légèrement et j'arrivai, paniquée, à la place des fêtes. Ex æquo avec Riku, en deuxième place de mes personnages préférés, il y avait bien sur Axel ! Je me mis à coté d'Olette, Pence et Roxas. Hayner était dans son coin, l'air boudeur et apparemment d'humeur massacrante.

-Ca va commencer, murmura Roxas à mon oreille.

Je le regardai et souris, contente de retrouver mon personnage préféré, mais il avait un air triste qui fit disparaître mon expression joyeuse. Il jeta un coup d'œil à son meilleur ami et remarqua que je l'avais vu. Il me lança un regard explicite, qui expliquait toutes ses craintes sans prononcer un seul mot.

-Mesdames et Messieurs, amateurs de combats de la cité du Crépuscule, la plus grande bataille de l'été va commencer ! Eh oui ! C'est aujourd'hui que les combattants vont s'affronter pour le grand prix de Struggle. Qui sortira du rang pour se mesurer au champion en titre, Setzer ?

-Ce sera Seifer !

-Et qui remportera aujourd'hui le titre de nouveau champion de Struggle ?

-Roxas ! Hayner ! crièrent Olette et Pence.

-Tu sais, chuchotai-je à Roxas, Hayner ne peut pas t'en vouloir longtemps.

-Je sais bien, répondit-il, mais en attendant ça me rend triste.

-Les Similis n'ont pas de…

-La foule est en délire. Inutile d'attendre plus longtemps. C'est parti !

-STRUUUUUUGGLE ! cria la foule.

Des pétards jaillirent dans le ciel, et la foule explosait littéralement avec eux, dans un vacarme infernal.

-Qu'est-ce que tu voulais me dire ? demanda Roxas qui, par chance, n'avait pas entendu le début de ma phrase

-Non, rien… murmurai-je.

Ouf, sauvée par le gong ! Enfin par l'animateur... une bourde de plus et je rentrais chez moi dans un allée-simple! Un peu rouge, le cœur battant encore très vite à cause de ma stupide erreur, je tentai de me re-concentrer sur l'homme bouffi qui criait son programme.

-Il est grand temps de vous présenter les combattants d'aujourd'hui. Qui sont les quatre candidats au prestigieux titre de champion ? Habitué des finales et chef du comité disciplinaire de la ville, voici Seifer ! Sorti littéralement de nulle part, qui aurait cru qu'il irait si loin cette année ? Vivi ! Applaudissez maintenant Hayner, le célèbre petit loustic de la ville, pour sa première finale. Et voici enfin le quatrième concurrent, qui se trouve être mon client préféré : Roxas ! Alors… qui remportera l'époustouflant combat de l'été ? Et qui repartira avec le grand prix ? La récompense suprême…

Il tendit les bras et à sa gauche, un trophée scintillait au soleil. Il brillait vraiment, comme si il y avait de petites ampoules à l'intérieur. Il était très beau et je regrettai presque de ne pas participer à ce fameux tournoi.

-Le trophée des Quatre cristaux ! Et… la chance de pouvoir affronter le champion de l'année dernière, Setzer !

Il se retourna vers les quatre concurrents alors que la foule acclamait Setzer, un beau gosse qui abordait une expression grossière, très cliché. Je roulai des yeux.

-Le combat est désormais imminent, intima l'organisateur. Je suggère à nos concurrents de revoir le règlement officiel avant de commencer.

Avec nos signes d'encouragement, Roxas et Hayner, suivis de Seifer et Vivi, se dirigèrent vers un homme qui se lança dans des explications que je connaissais par cœur. Comment ne pas connaître les règles du Struggle ? Olette et Pence riaient, se racontant des souvenirs ou des blagues qu'ils avaient entendu ici ou là. Ils ne savaient pas que la vie de Roxas était, de jours en jours, de plus en plus limitée.

Je me sentais parfois mal de garder tous ces renseignements pour moi. Puisque je tenais maintenant vraiment à eux, j'avais envie de tout leur raconter. J'avais envie de déballer tout ce que je savais. Mais je me contentai de sourire poliment à la plaisanterie de Pence sur les capacités physiques de Roxas.

Roxas et Hayner montèrent les premiers sur l'estrade. Leurs deux amis cessèrent aussitôt de chahuter, complètement aspiré par le combat qui allait commencer. Le gros monsieur, en leur frappant l'épaule, leur donna deux bâtons de Struggle. Roxas regarda Hayner d'un air désolé, et torturé.

-Hé… désolé pour hier.

-Quoi, tu t'en fais encore pour ça ? Tu te poses trop de questions, mon pote.

-C'est vrai, surtout en ce moment.

Je me sentais si malheureuse pour lui. Si triste qu'il devait disparaître. Plus qu'aux autres, Roxas était à mes yeux…unique. Réellement mon premier ami. Je me sentais plus liée à lui qu'à Hayner, Pence, et Olette, même si ces trois là étaient adorables. Mais Roxas était spécial.

-Désolé, vieux… murmura Hayner.

Il sembla se ressaisir, un trophée étant en jeu.

-Attends, pourquoi je m'excuse, moi ? sourit-il.

Un immense sourire illumina le visage de Roxas.

Olette et Pence se dévisagèrent, souriants aussi. Le quatuor était de nouveau reformé, ils le savaient.

-Je crois que ces deux là vont mieux, soupirai-je de soulagement.

Ils affirmèrent en chahutant de nouveau en même temps, mais s'arrêtèrent brusquement lorsque l'organisateur reprit :

-Le premier match de cette journée exceptionnelle opposera Roxas à son meilleur ami, Hayner !

Ils combattaient, maintenant. Les deux aodlescents ne se débrouillaient pas mal du tout. Pendant les premières secondes, la foule se dit que le combat allait être difficile, et les résultats serrés. Mais au bout de la dixième seconde c'était flagrant et clair, Roxas avait une bien meilleure technique et, en une minute, Hayner s'effondra sur le sol.

-Et le vainqueur est Roxas ! L'amitié ne l'a même pas fait hésité. Et Hayner a été incroyable aussi !

Roxas s'approcha de son ami, heureux de sa victoire et riant devant l'agonie que simulait Hayner.

-J'ai perdu ! Je le crois pas ! s'écria-t-il.

Puis il se redressa, souriant.

-On dirait que j'ai été un bon prof.

-Merci, je me suis bien amusé.

Hayner sourit, puis prit un air faussement en colère et croisa les bras d'un air grognon.

-T'as de la chance, parce que moi, pas trop.

-T'en fais pas, je gagnerais pour toi ! promit Roxas.

-T'as intérêt !

Hayner fit mine de partir de l'estrade.

-Pousse-toi de là, ordonna Seifer.

-T'es pressé de perdre ? s'exclama Hayner.

Vivi s'était approché très prêt de Roxas sans que personne ne le remarque et rit d'une manière inquiétante, presque diabolique. Il me faisait un peu peur, depuis longtemps déjà. Je me souvins de mes hurlements d'effroi lorsque j'avais dû le battre pour la première fois. « AAAAH il est trooooop bizaaaaaare ! AAAAAH il me fait PEEEEEEEUR ! », mais aussi des rires de mon frère qui me regardait jouer. Nostalgique, je compris au dernier moment que c'était à présent au tour de Seifer et de Vivi de combattre.

-Cherche pas les plus forts que toi, menaça Seifer.

En effet, la victoire devait être assurée pour lui. Il ne savait pas encore qu'un Reflet se cachait sous ce grand chapeau jaune.

-Ouh là, vous avez vu ça ? L'ambiance est électrique ! Seifer ne s'attendait pas à combattre l'un de ses subordonnés.

A peine le siflet retentit que Vivi se déplaça très rapidement. Cependant il ne toucha pas Seifer qui tentait désespérément d'esquiver ses attaques. Alors que Vivi montrait une grande aisance, son mentor peinait vraiment à se défendre, et ne tentait pas une seule attaque. Lorsqu'enfin, Seifer frappa Vivi qui perdit un orbe bleu, il se jeta littéralement dessus.

-A moi ! s'écria-t-il.

Il courut à toutes jambes mais, avant qu'il ne puisse l'attraper, Vivi le ramassa et lui porta un coup fatal. Seifer retomba mollement, ses orbes jaunes jonchant le sol autour de lui.

-Je n'ai pas bien compris ce qui s'est passé… mais… le vainqueur est... Vivi ! Un succès aussi foudroyant qu'inattendu !

Mon cœur battit un peu plus vite. Bientôt l'arrivée de Mister Hérisson numéro 1. Seifer s'approcha de Roxas, mi-anéanti mi-grave.

-Ce n'est pas Vivi, murmura-t-il. Massacre-le !

Roxas jeta un coup d'œil furtif à son ennemi juré, puis haussa les épaules, se tourna vers l'estrade et s'apprêta à y monter. Mais je courus vers lui et lui attrapai le bras, décidée à m'expliquer avant d'abandonner le Simili du maître de la Keyblade à son sort.

-Roxas, je dois te demander pardon.

-Pourquoi ? demanda celui-ci, légèrement surpris.

-Parfois, il vaut mieux jouer la comédie pour se protéger, chuchotai-je.

-Mais de quoi tu parles, Gabrielle ? s'étonna-t-il.

-Tu vas comprendre.

Je lui lâchai le bras et me mis à sourire comme ses autres amis.

-Comme a dit notre cheeeeer ami Seifer, massacre-le ! Mais je ne me fais pas de soucis, rajoutai-je en murmurant, vu ce que nous avons réussi à battre, ce microbe ne sera pas un problème !

Il me sourit et s'approcha de son adversaire d'un pas décidé. Il n'avait pas peur.

-Pas de coups bas, les jeunes, dit le gros monsieur en leur tendant leurs armes respectives.

-Et maintenant, le combat que vous attendez tous : Roxas contre Vivi !

Roxas se mit en position de combat, exactement comme Sora. Je ne pus m'empêcher de soupirer. Il ne fallait pas que j'attire trop l'attention sur moi. Par conséquent, j'avais décidé de jouer la comédie, laissant seul Roxas pour la bataille qui l'attendait contre son ancien meilleur ami, Axel. Cela ne me plaisait pas trop, mais je devais jouer profil bas devant l'Organisation…pour l'instant. Personnellement, j'aurais voulu me jeter dans la bataille avec Roxas et détruire ce XIIIème ordre de malheur. Mais aujourd'hui, je devais jouer le rôle de la statue, et me fondre dans le décor…

Vivi se battait extrêmement bien et toucha même plusieurs fois Roxas, mais celui-ci se relevait toujours. Il arrivait à attaquer aux bons moments, infligeant pas mal de dégâts à Vivi, mais il restait encore quelques faiblesses dans sa défense. La bâton de Struggle de Vivi frôla le sommet de son crâne, Roxas contre-attaqua avec un puissant combo. Ils levèrent tous les deux leur arme. Roxas courut vers lui, déterminé à le battre une bonne fois pour toute. Il s'apprêta à lui apporter le coup fatal lorsque soudain, les cris d'encouragement cessèrent. Comme Hayner, Pence et Olette, j'essayais de rester immobile avec succès. Roxas observa, ébahi, la foule statique. Ile ne comprenait rien, ses yeux étaient perdus. Il détailla les visages de ses trois amis, puis il me dévisagea.

-… jouer la comédie pour se protéger, hein ? murmura-t-il en me regardant.

Je lui fis un clin d'œil imperceptible, mais il l'avait vu et me souriait, à présent.

En sursautant, il se retourna vers Vivi. Il se rendit compte que celui-ci bougeait toujours. Déjà que je trouvais ce personnage effrayant, mais alors dans ce contexte, c'était carrément flippant ! Vivi se transforma alors en Reflet, ces Similis hideux et repoussants.

-Encore ? s'étonna Roxas en observant les autres Similis qui apparaissent à ses cotés. Encore…murmura-t-il en observant Chaîne Royale dans sa main.

Puis il se ressaisit et se mit en position de combat. Les Reflets ne furent pas pour lui un problème mais de nouveaux Similis, plus terrifiants encore, se montrèrent. Ils avaient moins ce côté araignée, mais ils étaient ornés de pics et avaient la faculté de pouvoir transpercer la matière. Ils disparaissaient régulièrement dans le bois de l'estrade et Roxas devait attendre leur offensive, inquiet. Il réussit, comme je l'avais prévu, à tous les anéantir. Mon cœur s'emballa mais je ne devais pas bouger. Car si Axel remarquait quelque chose d'anormal chez moi, l'Organisation serait à mes trousses.

Roxas était essoufflé. Il se redressa et nous regarda, moi et ses amis. C'est alors que quelqu'un applaudit derrière lui. Il se retourna brusquement, la Keyblade à la main, prêt à en découdre de nouveau, mais l'homme noir qui s'avançait vers lui n'avait pas l'air menaçant.

-Bravo, Roxas. T'es le roi de la castagne.

Il marcha, de plus en plus proche de moi. Je dus m'empêcher de sourire de joie, ou de rire nerveusement…je n'étais pas encore décidée.

-Tu ne te souviens vraiment pas de qui je suis ? C'est moi, Axel, s'exclama l'inconnu en enlevant sa capuche.

Voir un homme avec une coiffure pareille dans un jeu-vidéo, ce n'était pas choquant. Mais dans la vraie vie, ça l'était ! La silhouette longue et fine, le visage allongé, le regard vert émeraude, des cheveux rouges, longs, dressés en pics sur son crâne, Axel sourit à Roxas qui le dévisagea d'un air perplexe.

-Axel ? répéta-t-il comme pour le retenir.

-Ça alors, quel trou de mémoire ! Même les Reflets ne parviendront pas à te rappeler qui tu es, s'exclama-t-il en faisant tourner ses roues au bout de ses bras.

Mais Roxas ne leva pas son arme tout de suite. Il ne savait encore pas à qui il avait à faire.

-Hé, tu peux m'expliquer ce qui se passe, là ?

-Ici c'est sa ville, sa création. Et ça veut dire qu'on a pas le temps pour les questions maintenant. Tu viens avec moi, conscient ou pas. Tu auras l'explication plus tard ! s'écria-t-il.

Roxas recula de quelques pas, inquiet. Ce n'était pas une arme en plastique, mais de réels pics qu'il y avait sur les roues d'Axel. Soudain, il y eut des sortes de vagues autour d'eux.

-Oh non ! s'écria Axel.

Roxas regarda sa Keyblade d'un air rageur.

-Y'en a marre à la fin ! cria-t-il en jetant son arme au sol.

Elle tomba à quelques mètres de lui. Haletant, soulagé de s'être défoulé, il poussa une exclamation lorsqu'elle réapparut dans sa main.

-Le numéro 13. Roxas, murmura Axel. L'élu de la Keyblade.

Chaîne Royale s'illumina, comme si elle avait reconnu le Simili de son Maître rien qu'en entendant son nom

-Bon, très bien. Tu l'auras voulu ! dit Roxas en se mettant en position de combat.

Que pouvait penser Axel, à ce moment-là ? Moi, je n'avais pas besoin de jouer la comédie. J'étais véritablement pétrifiée. Il était exactement comme je l'imaginais. Il se battait de la même manière que dans le jeu, avec autant de grâce, mais aussi de colère. Il était terriblement déçu que Roxas ne se soit pas souvenu de lui. Enfin, déçu, c'était un bien grand mot, pour un Simili…Roxas, quant à lui, se battait aussi avec emportement. Mais avant la fin du combat, avant qu'Axel, inévitablement, ne gagne pour le ramener auprès des siens, Diz apparut.

-Toi, évidemment, s'écria Axel.

Il commença à lui lancer une puissante attaque mais Diz était protégé par un bouclier. Sous la chaleur des flammes, je bougeai légèrement, voulant cligner des paupières sous l'effet de la chaleur ardente. Axel me jeta un regard ébahi mais j'avais repris ma position de statue et il avait fini par détourner les yeux, croyant à une vision.

-Roxas, cet homme essaie de te tromper, affirma Diz.

Une envie irrésistible d'éternuer me prit. Je devais me contrôler pendant encore quelques secondes…juste quelques secondes…

-Roxas, n'écoute pas ses mensonges ! cria Axel, vexé qu'il puisse hésiter entre les deux partis.

Ma bouche s'ouvrit doucement. Des picotements assaillirent mes narines tandis que je voyais déjà la catastrophe arriver.

-Roxas !

-Roxas !

-Hayner… Pence… Olette… murmura Roxas.

C'était trop tard. Je ne pouvais pas attendre plus longtemps. Mon éternuement fut vif et violent. Je reculai de quelques pas, posant mes mains sur ma bouche. Diz et Axel se retournèrent en même temps vers moi.

-A tes souhaits, chuchota Axel comme par réflexe, avant d'ouvrir ses yeux grand comme des soucoupes.

-HAYNER ! PENCE ! OLETTE !

Il y eût une grande lumière blanche. Je protégeai mes yeux d'un revers de la main. Et lorsque tout redevint normal, Vivi s'écroula sur le sol. Tout le monde poussa une exclamation de surprise.

-Hein ? Mais que se passe-t-il ? demanda le commentateur.

-Hein ? marmonna Vivi. Qu'est-ce que je fais ici, moi ?

Pence, Hayner, Olette et moi, nous montâmes sur l'estrade. J'étais consciente de mon erreur, et j'espérai qu'elle ne deviendrai pas fatale pour moi. Hors de question de quitter le jeu aussi tôt.

-T'as été génial ! s'écria Hayner.

Mais Roxas ne sourit pas. Il observa le décor, puis me regarda. Je haussai les épaules.

-J'accepte tes excuses, murmura-t-il.

-Tu t'es admirablement bien battu, soulignai-je dans un sourire amusé.

Il comprit que je ne parlais pas du combat contre Vivi et me dévisagea quelques instants.

-Il faudra vraiment que tu prennes le temps de m'expliquer d'où tu viens, toi, murmura-t-il à mon oreille en quittant l'estrade.

Hayner, Pence et Olette firent de même, mais moi je partis vers le centre ville.

-Où vas-tu, Gaby ? s'écria Pence. Roxas doit encore affronter Setzer !

-Je sais, souris-je d'un air désolé. Je ne me sens pas très bien. Encouragez-le de ma part ! Mais je crois déjà connaître l'issue de ce combat.

Je levais mon pouce en l'air en signe de victoire. Pence sourit et partit rejoindre la bande qui tentait de ramener Roxas à la réalité… virtuelle.

J'étais assise au sommet de la tour de la cité du Crépuscule et, comme tous les soirs, je regardais les environs. Roxas devait être en train d'affronter Setzer, à présent. Il allait gagner, je ne me faisais pas de soucis. Ils allaient ensuite monter en haut, à ma place. Et Roxas allait tomber… j'allais sans doute alors m'endormir et, lorsque j'ouvrirais les yeux, ce serait la dernière journée complète de Roxas. Le destin était cruel envers lui.

J'entendis des bruit de pas derrière moi. Tiens ? Ils ne devaient pas monter tout de suite, normalement ! Je me retournai et manquai de tomber du haut de la tour sous la surprise. Mais Axel me retint par le bras in extremis et m'aida ainsi à retrouver un équilibre. Je n'arrivais plus à parler. Qu'est-ce qu'il faisait là, lui ? Le jeu prenait-il un malin plaisir à m'offrir de pareilles frayeurs ? Axel se pencha vers moi, mais je ne pouvais pas reculer sous peine de tomber dans le vide. Et alors que le soleil rouge se reflétait dans ses yeux verts, il murmura :

-As-tu déjà perdu ton cœur…

Et il rajouta en souriant d'un air mauvais :

-… Gabrielle ?

Je poussai une exclamation de surprise, étonnée.

-Comment connais-tu mon nom ?

-Je connais pas mal de choses sur cette ville et sur ses habitants mais, à mon grand étonnement, rien sur toi.

-Ça doit être facile d'avoir des renseignements sur des personnes d'une cité virtuelle, marmonnai-je.

Il parut à son tour légèrement surpris, puis reprit rapidement l'expression sûre qu'il abordait.

-Tu sais beaucoup de choses on dirait, ce ne sera donc pas un problème pour toi de répondre à ma question : as-tu déjà perdu ton cœur ?

-Pourquoi cette question ? répliquai-je.

-Mais je croyais que tu savais tout ! fit-il avec une voix aiguë censé être la mienne. Réponds-moi.

Je lui jetai un regard furieux. La colère enfla en moi. Je devais me contenir…je devais me contenir…mais voilà, cela faisait quatre jours que je ne laissais pas exploser mes sentiments au grand jour. Malheureusement, ma minute de défoulement tomba sur Axel.

-Non, je n'ai pas déjà perdu mon cœur, donc je n'ai pas de Simili pour ta précieuse Organisation.

Il écarquilla les yeux.

-Mais… comment…

-Précieuse Organisation XIII, hum ? continuai-je, le teint de plus en plus rouge à cause du sang qui me montait à la tête. Pourtant toi, Axel, numéro 8, Rafale des Flammes Dansantes, tu es paru bien partagé au Château Oblivion. Vas-tu enfin dire un jour la vérité à Roxas, lui dire que tu connaissait Sora depuis le début ? Lui dire ce qu'est cette ville ? Il n'aurait pas du renier l'Organisation XIII. Pourtant, c'est ce que tu a projeté de faire toi aussi, je me trompe ?

J'étais en colère et j'avais tout débité d'un seul coup. Il fallait dire que j'étais assez excessive et impulsive. Je rougis sous la confusion de ces paroles. Je venais de vendre mon âme au diable. Il me regarda à nouveau.

-Comment… sais-tu tout cela ?

Je croisais les bras d'un air de défi, voulant aller au bout des choses lorsque, soudain, il y eut à nouveau des bruits de pas. Axel tendit la main et un passage vers les ténèbres apparut.

-On se reverra, dit-il sans menace pourtant.

-C'est bon, c'est retenu ? répondis-je du tac au tac.

Il sourit et disparut dans les ténèbres. Je pensais enfin voir apparaître Hayner, Pence, Olette et Roxas mais découvris, à ma grande horreur, Diz.

-Qui es-tu ? Pourquoi es-tu là ? demanda-t-il.

Je souris à mon tour.

-C'est le jour des visites, on dirait, murmurai-je en pensant à Saïx, à Illusiopolis.

-Pourquoi es-tu là ?

Je lui jetai un regard rempli de haine.

-Pour essayer de faire en sorte que cette histoire ne tourne pas au drame, dis-je. Et pour que Roxas ne se sente pas totalement perdu.

-C'est sans espoir. Il ne peut ressentir de sentiments.

-Pourtant, il connaît très bien la rage.

Il me fixa, imperturbable.

-Je ne l'empêcherai pas de rencontrer Sora. Votre plan peut donc continuer. Sora… Sora doit se réveiller.

-Enfin, nous sommes d'accord.

De nouveaux bruits de pas se firent entendre. Cette fois-ci, c'étaient les bons.

-Roxas, ne fais pas tomber le trophée !

-Ne t'inquiète pas, Olette, soupira Roxas.

Diz me jeta un dernier coup d'œil avant de disparaître pour laisser place à un Hayner, une Olette, un Pence et un Roxas essoufflés.

-Gaby, tu es là ? Je croyais que tu ne te sentais pas bien !

-C'est le seul endroit où je me sens vraiment bien, souris-je

Ils s'assirent sur la bordure, les pieds ballants dans le vide.

-Ca tombe bien, j'avais une glace pour toi aussi !

-Des glaces ? s'étonnèrent les trois garçons.

-Oui, rougit la jeune fille, c'était une sorte de cadeau pour vous remercier d'être là.

-C'est bien pensé, soupira Pence en se massant le ventre.

Alors que nous dégustions nos cadeaux, une horrible pensée me vint. Si nous mangions les glaces maintenant, comment Roxas allait-il tomber ? Il devait tomber ! Pour que son cœur soit relié à Kairi et pour que celle-ci se souvienne de Sora et écrive sa lettre, lettre que Sora et Riku devaient recevoir à la fin du jeu et qui donnerait tellement d'émotion à Sora que son cœur ouvrirait la Porte de la Lumière, leur permettant de retourner sur l'Ile du Destin et de finir ainsi le jeu…Je me redressai, les yeux exorbités, saisie de panique.

-Je… je dois partir. A plus ! souris-je. Et merci beaucoup !

Je fis mine de partir. Les quatre autres étaient légèrement stupéfaits par mon attitude soudainement contradictoire avec mon caractère habituel. Je me cachai dans un coin d'ombre parallèle à leur place.

-Comment trouvez-vous Gabrielle ? demanda Olette.

-Elle est sympa, sourit Pence.

-Mystérieuse, mais sympa… continua Hayner.

-Elle a surgi littéralement de nulle part, comme ça. Elle n'est pas très nette sur son passé… commença Olette.

-Mais moi, je lui fais confiance, coupa Roxas.

J'entendis un bruit de fer. Il devait prendre son trophée. Hayner, Pence et Olette poussèrent des exclamations. Il y eut un silence. Ils devaient être en train de placer les boules de couleur devant le soleil couchant.

-Je l'avais promis, murmura Roxas.

-Merci beaucoup, Roxas, s'exclama Pence.

-Un trésor de plus à partager entre nous ! s'écria avec ravissement Hayner.

Normalement, Olette devait sortir les glaces à ce moment là. Comment faire pour que Roxas se lève ? Je respirai une grande bouffée d'air et j'hurlai à pleins poumons :

-SOOORAAA !

Idée stupide, impulsive, mais efficace. J'entendis un cri. Roxas s'était levé et était tombé. J'attendis, le cœur battant, que le choc vienne.

-Ses progrès sont surprenants, commenta Diz.

Riku lançait, de la même manière que pour le sac, une petite boule bleue.

-Que s'est-il passé ? demanda-t-il en la saisissant dans son poing.

Il la rangea dans le petit sac rouge.

-La rencontre entre Naminé et Roxas a mis en contact le cœur du garçon et celui de Kairi. Une connexion qui a eut un effet sur Sora, répondit-il. Tu comprends ?

-Naminé… est une énigme.

-Elle est différente des autre Similis. Elle a une influence sur le cœur et les souvenirs de Sora et les êtres qui lui sont liés.

-Mais de qui est-elle le Simili ?

-Je pourrais te le révéler… mais si tu commençais par me dévoiler ton identité.

Riku enleva sa capuche, laissant apparaître les traits de Xehanort qu'il pensait être Ansem.

-Je suis Ansem, dit-il.

Diz observa son ordinateur et éclata de rire.

-Content de te voir, Ansem.

Riku s'éloigna de l'ordinateur.

-J'ai vu ta protégée aujourd'hui, déclara Diz.

Riku se redressa légèrement, l'oreille aux aguets. Mon avenir dépendait de l'impression que Diz avait eu sur moi.

-Elle me paraît bien naïve et imprudente. Une imprudence qui pourrait tourner à son avantage. Elle semble, en effet, connaître des éléments que seuls des serviteurs du monde peuvent connaître. J'ai, entre autre, découvert par hasard qu'elle semble savoir de nombreuses choses intéressantes sur l'Organisation XIII et les membres qui la constituent.

Il pianota sur son clavier.

-Il faut l'éloigner de Roxas. Son influence pourrait être fatale à nos plans. Sora est sur le point de se réveiller, se serait dommage. Elle ne doit plus traîner avec ce Simili. Car demain est un jour décisif pour son existence. Demain, il verra le train. Si, par malheur, cette fille parle trop…

Il ne préféra pas émettre cette hypothèse et son attention se reporta sur son bureau.

-Je m'en occuperai, murmura Riku.


	6. Chapitre 6 : CdC, jour 5

Chapitre 6 : La cité du Crépuscule, jour 5

Un vent léger me réveilla. Cela faisait longtemps déjà que j'étais consciente. Mais je savais que j'avais encore un peu de temps devant moi avant de me mettre debout. Paresseuse, les yeux encore fermés, je pensais à la journée qui m'attendait… je devais aider Roxas à finir ses devoirs de vacances… ah, c'était son dernier jour complet…

Mes yeux s'ouvrirent doucement. Je m'assis sur le bord de la Tour, les pieds ballant dans le vide, et baillai bruyamment. Je me redressai doucement et découvris, à ma grande surprise, Riku, debout, qui observait les environs, derrière moi. Il n'avait pas vu que je m'étais réveillée.

-Qu'est-ce… qu'est-ce que tu fais là ? demandai-je, le regard embué et vitreux.

Il me tendit la main pour que je me relève. Je la pris et il m'aida à me tenir en équilibre sur mes deux jambes, le regard amusé. Le matin, je prenais beaucoup de temps à me réveiller…enfin trop de temps, d'après ma mère en tout cas…

-Je suis ici pour… pour t'empêcher de faire une bêtise.

-Une bêtise ? m'étonnai-je, soudainement très réveillée. Quel genre de bêtise ?

-Tu vas aller avec le quatuor aujourd'hui…

-… pour finir leurs devoirs de vacances, je le sais déjà ! En quoi est-ce une erreur ?

-Il ne faut plus que tu vois Roxas, dit-il sèchement.

Je le regardai, dubitative. Je ne lui connaissais pas encore ce ton agressif et catégorique. Puis je posai mes mains sur mes hanches, de la fumée sortant de mes oreilles.

-Pardon ?

-Il ne faut plus que tu le vois. Il ne faut plus qu'il te parle. Fin.

-Mais… pourquoi ? m'indignai-je.

-Ton influence sur lui pourrait retarder… retarder…

Je compris qu'il parlait de Sora. Il avait l'air perdu et triste, malheureux. Ce changement d'attitude lorsqu'il pensait à son ami me radoucit légèrement. Puis je poussai un profond soupir et tournai le regard vers la ville virtuelle qui s'éveillait.

-Il se réveillera demain, ne t'inquiète pas pour lui.

-Mais… comment le sais-tu ? s'étonna-t-il.

Je lui fis un clin d'œil mystérieux, un sourire espiègle ornant mes lèvres.

-Quel est le vrai problème ? demandai-je alors.

Il observa les collines vertes, au loin, le regard pensif.

-A cause de toi, il se pose des questions. Tu ne dois pas le voir. Tu as l'air sûre de toi mais je le répète : il pourrait retarder le réveil de Sora. Par conséquent, puisque tu parais aussi concernée que nous, laisse-le tranquille. Pour le bien de Sora…

-Mais sans moi…il…

Il fit un geste de la main, m'invitant au silence.

-Il se débrouillera très bien sans toi.

Je baissai les yeux, abattue. J'allais prendre un air triste et résigné : il allait partir et, ainsi, je pourrais prendre le train à temps avec Hayner, Pence, Olette et Roxas, sans que Riku ne le sache.

-Tu ne crois pas que je connais très bien cette expression ? sourit-il alors.

-Quelle expression ? répliquai-je innocemment, les yeux brillant d'une lumière candide.

-L'expression de quelqu'un qui prépare un mauvais coup.

Il me prit par le bras, un peu brusquement. Je faillis réclamer qu'il me lâche, mais ses yeux me foudroyèrent sur place, exerçant sur moi une sorte de pouvoir invisible.

-Je dois te montrer quelque chose, dit-il lentement.

Tout disparut en pixels autour de nous. Juste le noir nous entourait, un noir ténèbres qui me fit un peu peur. Je me serrai, effrayée, contre lui. Même le soleil rassurant avait fait place à ce décor sinistre.

-Que se passe-t-il ? m'écriai-je.

-Ce monde n'est qu'une illusion. Le fruit de l'imagination débordante d'un homme. Tu ne dois pas t'y attacher.

Nous atterrîmes dans le bureau de Diz. Il n'y avait personne, pas un bruit, pas un souffle de vie, mis à part l'ordinateur qui émettait des bruits réguliers. Les murs, d'un bleu acier, rendaient la pièce froide, voir glaciale. Je déglutis avec difficulté. Cet endroit me mettais mal à l'aise.

-Ici est le vrai monde, déclara Riku.

Il m'entraîna en dehors du manoir. Mon regarda balaya avec ravissement tous les objets qui traînaient par terre. Je me demandais quelle était l'histoire de ce manoir ravagé. J'avais toujours rêvé de me balader dans ces lieux. Mais Riku n'écouta aucune des mes protestations. Puis il traversa, me tirant toujours par le poignet, la forêt de la Cité du Crépuscule, et arriva à la Place des Fêtes.

-Voilà les vrais Hayner, Pence et Olette. Ils ne connaissent pas Roxas. Ils ne l'ont jamais vu et ne soupçonnent même pas l'existence d'autres mondes autour du leur…

Ils étaient assis sur un banc et ils riaient joyeusement. Olette s'écria quelque chose du genre : « C'est très important, les devoirs de vacances. Vous m'aviez promis qu'on allait les faire aujourd'hui ! » « Et tu as une idée ? » répliqua Hayner d'un air grognon.

Comment…pouvaient-ils rire…sans Roxas ? Comment pouvaient-ils pleinement passer de bonnes vacances sans la présence de leur quatrième ami ? Sans que je ne puisse les arrêter, des larmes naquirent dans mes yeux turquoises. Je ne pus les empêcher de couler sur mon visage. Je tombai à genoux sur le sol pavé et laissai mes émotions sortir de moi.

Lorsque que Riku vit les larmes couler le long de mes joues, il se radoucit légèrement. Il s'accroupit à côté de moi et posa sa main sur mon épaule, compatissant.

-Oublie cette cité virtuelle. Ne t'attache pas à eux. Ils ne te connaissent même pas. Ce n'est pas la peine de vouloir les aider. Ce n'est pas la peine de souffrir pour une chose aussi puérile.

Mais mes sanglots ne stoppèrent pas pour autant. Un jour ou l'autre je savais que j'allais être confrontée au phénomène de la cité virtuelle. Toutefois pas aussi rapidement…pas tout de suite…non, je devais encore avoir un peu de temps à passer à mes amis et Roxas…pas déjà…

-Je ne veux pas… je n'aimerais pas que Roxas disparaisse, tu comprends ? articulai-je entre deux sanglots. Mais il le faut… pour Sora.

-Mais qui es-tu ? questionna Riku.

-Je suis une drôle de fille, souris-je malgré la tristesse.

* oOo *

Nous mangions une glace à l'eau de mer en haut de la tour de la Cité du Crépuscule virtuelle. Il m'avait ramenée là-bas car je le lui avais ordonné. Il avait essayé de protesté, mais j'avais insisté. Je ne pouvais pas abandonner Roxas, pas alors que sa vie était aussi courte. Je devais être présente pour mon ami jusqu'au bout…

-Comment est ton monde ? demanda alors Riku.

Mon regard se perdit dans la ville.

-Il est très grand. Très, très grand. Et énormément de gens y vivent.

-Il doit y avoir beaucoup de Sans-cœurs, commenta-t-il.

-Pourquoi ça ? m'étonnai-je.

-Si il y a autant de personnes rassemblées, alors il y a beaucoup de cœurs, expliqua-t-il, et dans chaque cœur il y a une part de ténèbres… c'est de cette part que viennent les Sans-cœurs. Plus un monde a d'habitants, et plus…

-Non, il n'y a pas de Sans-cœurs, informai-je d'un ton neutre.

Il se retourna vers moi.

-Comment ça ?

-J'avoue que je n'en ai jamais rencontré… et que j'ai un peu peur. Mon cœur… n'a jamais été en contact avec les ténèbres. Je ne crois pas que je serais assez forte. Enfin, on verra bien, ris-je.

Je le dévisageai, souriante, même si notre conversation était très sérieuse.

-Une vie de Sans-cœur ne doit pas être trop compliquée, en même temps !

-Ton monde ne connaît pas les ténèbres ? murmura Riku, troublé. Ce doit être le paradis…

-Disons que… il a ses propres ténèbres, mais… d'une manière différente. Ils ne se manifestent pas par ces créatures, des Sans-cœurs, mais plutôt par les actes des habitants de mon monde.

-Je ne comprend pas… un monde sans Sans-cœurs ?

-Les ténèbres envahissent les gens… mais pas de façon visible. C'est compliqué à expliquer, souris-je ironiquement. Mon monde n'est pas du tout en connexion avec d'autres mondes… il est isolé de tout. Et c'est loin d'être le paradis.

-Mais il est immense, disais-tu ! Et sans Sans-cœurs… je me demande pourquoi personne n'est venu l'attaquer.

-Nous ne sommes pas en connexion avec d'autres mondes, répétai-je. Nous sommes… séparés de tout.

Je violais une des lois que le livret m'avait imposé. Mais après tout, j'avais confiance en Riku. Et je connaissais exactement son caractère….il n'allait pas répéter mon secret. C'était impossible.

-Et vous n'avez pas ressenti les ténèbres tout envahir, il y a un an ?

-Non, pas du tout.

-Explique-moi encore. Je n'arrive pas à comprendre tes ténèbres.

Je souris tristement.

-Il y a des ténèbres qui envahissent les gens, comme dans ton monde. Mais ces ténèbres ne sont pas visibles. Une personne envahie par les ténèbres va commettre des actes irréparables : voler, assassiner, torturer… mais ce n'est pas matériel, vois-tu ?

Il prit un air concentré.

-Et si ton monde est si isolé… comment as-tu pu atterrir ici ? Comment connais-tu Sora, Roxas et mon identité ?

Je lui jetai un coup d'œil malicieux.

-Peut-être… peut-être ai-je un secret ! m'exclamai-je.

Il rit.

-Tu es mystérieuse ! Mais tu m'inspires confiance sans que je puisse savoir pourquoi. Ton monde a l'air merveilleux : quand tu y retourneras, pourrais-je…venir avec toi ?

-Mais, m'écriai-je, troublée au plus au point, tu ne pourras pas ! Tu dois retourner sur ton île, avec tes deux meilleurs amis…

-Comment sais-tu tout cela ? dit-il en fronçant les sourcils.

-Penses ce que tu veux mais surtout pas que je suis une sage.

Il rit à nouveau.

-Il n'y a pas de risques ! Tu commets toute seule de nombreuses erreurs !

Je tournais ma tête vers lui et je souris. Pendant quelques instants, il me semblait reconnaître l'adolescent aux cheveux blancs sous ce masque de brute. Il y eut un nouveau silence à peine brisé par le chant des oiseaux.

-La vie paraît bien moins dure, vue d'ici, murmura-t-il.

Une question me brûla les lèvres. J'hésitai à la poser, de peur d'éveiller ses soupçons. Mais je finis par hausser les épaules, me disant que ma situation ne pouvait pas être pire.

-Riku, je dois te demander… ta Keyblade…

Il se retourna, surpris, vers moi.

-… elle a bien été créée à partir du cœur des hommes, je me trompe ?

-Non, c'est bien ça… marmonna-t-il, ébahi.

-Celle de Sora de la lumière et celle du roi Mickey des ténèbres…

-Oui, affirma-t-il, toujours perplexe face à mes connaissances en la matière.

-Eh bien imagine si il y en avait une quatrième… une quatrième Keyblade…

-Je n'ai pas besoin d'imaginer. Il existe une quatrième Keyblade.

-Pardon ? m'étonnai-je.

-Oui. Celle née du cœur des mondes.

-Du cœur des… mondes ?

-Mais cela fait des centaines d'années que nous avons perdu sa trace… on dirait que les mondes attendent la bonne personne avant de la donner.

-Et… comment l'imagines-tu, toi ?

-Pourquoi ces questions ?

-Juste… pour savoir.

-Tu sais déjà suffisamment de choses, sourit-il. Les histoires de Keyblade ne doivent pas t'intéresser.

Il se redressa, un air décidé et déterminé s'étalant sur son visage.

-Où vas-tu ? demandai-je, un peu déçue de me retrouver seule.

-Le soleil se couche pour de bon. Je vais faire…ce que je dois faire.

-Ouais, marmonnai-je. La journée est passée bien vite.

Il sourit et se rapprocha de moi.

-C'est parce que l'on s'entend bien ! sourit-il.

Là, il disparut dans un ensemble de pixels. Demain, je le reverrais… et demain, c'était le dernier jour de Roxas. Je baissai les yeux d'un air mélancolique. J'avais perdu un jour à ses côtés. Riku devait être en train de partir pour le manoir et parler à Diz. Ce n'était pas mes affaires. Je ne voulais pas me rappeler de quoi ils allaient parler. Je ne voulais que me concentrer sur Roxas. J'entendis alors des bruits de pas derrière moi. Hayner arriva, un peu essouflé. Je me retournai, surprise, vers lui.

-Oh, tu es là, Gaby. On t'a cherchée toute le journée !

-Je suis… je suis désolée. Mais ma mère ne se sentais pas très bien et elle a une santé fragile, alors…marmonnai-je.

-Ah, il n'y a pas de problèmes, ne t'inquiète pas ! sourit-il. La prochaine fois, préviens-nous, pour éviter que on court dans toute la Cité à ta recherche.

Riku avait raison. Il n'était pas réel. La personne assise à coté de moi n'était qu'un amas de pixels, sans plus, même si l'admettre m'arrachait le cœur. Hayner sortit une glace à l'eau de mer et la dégusta, d'un air triste.

Il ne parlait pas. Il attendait sans doute ses amis. Ils ne tardèrent d'ailleurs pas : Pence, Olette et Roxas arrivèrent à leur tour, les deux premiers riants, le dernier le regard vide, sans éclat… Roxas avait parlé à Naminé, aujourd'hui. Aujourd'hui, il se posait encore plus de questions que la veille. Son esprit était emmêlé et ses idées étaient tout sauf claires.

-Gabrielle ? Mais… Qu'est-ce que tu fais ici ? s'étonna Pence.

-On t'a cherchée partout ! s'exclama Olette, contrariée.

-Ma mère ne se sentait pas très bien…bon, qu'est-ce qu'on fait, demain ? souris-je pour changer de sujet.

-Demain, on fouillera la ville, annonça Hayner.

-Après demain, c'est la kermesse, sourit Pence.

-Le dernier jour de l'été… soupira Olette.

-Arrête ! Rien que d'y penser, j'ai mal au ventre… murmura Hayner.

-A mon avis, rit Pence, tu fais plutôt une overdose de glaces !

Ils éclatèrent de rire mais Roxas restait silencieux. Il leva les yeux vers moi et remarqua mon regard accablé, abattu et sombre. Il écarquilla les yeux, se demandant si ça avait un rapport avec lui. Je ne fuis pas son regard. Je voulais qu'il sache que je savais…j'étais un peu embrouillée, sans doute.

-Bon s'exclama Hayner en se levant, on rentre au repaire ?

-Non, Gabrielle et moi, on a deux-trois petites choses à se dire, murmura Roxas qui me fixait toujours.

Le trio nous dévisagea quelques instants, puis Pence haussa les épaules et ils partirent du haut de la tour. Dès qu'ils furent hors de vue, Roxas s'assit à coté de moi.

-Tu savais, hein ?

-Pardon ? demandai-je.

Je mentais avec un peu trop de facilité, à mon goût. Et mentir n'était habituellement pas ma spécialité. Je ne voulais pas mentir à la seule personne que je considérais comme un ami. Mais je n'avais pas le choix, malheureusement.

-Tu savais… tu savais tout. Tu savais tout et depuis le début, tu m'as laissé croire… croire que je pouvais finir ces vacances, n'est-ce pas ? sourit-il d'un air ironique.

Je le regardai, puis je finis par soupirer, baissai les yeux..

-On parlera de ça demain… demain.

-Non, on doit parler maintenant, répliqua-t-il. Peut-être… qu'il n'y aura pas de demain.

Je ris.

-Ne t'inquiète pas. Il y aura un demain.

Mais mon sourire s'effaça aussitôt.

-Par contre, je ne peux rien te promettre pour l'après-demain.

Il se leva.

-On parlera demain, promis ?

Je souris.

-Promis.

Alors qu'il disparaissait derrière les briques, je m'allongeais comme tous les soirs sur la bordure et m'endormis d'un seul coup. Mais mon ventre était noué par le remord et par la peur.


	7. Chapitre 7 : CdC, jour 6

Chapitre 7 : La cité du Crépuscule, jour 6

Une voix me réveilla d'un seul coup. La voix d'Ansem le Sage, de Diz. Elle résonnait encore à mes oreilles lorsque je me redressais.

« Roxas, viens au manoir. Le moment est venu.»

Mon cœur se mit à battre avec force. Déjà ? Impossible ! Je n'avais pas de montre ni de réveil, pourtant je m'étais toujours réveillée à l'heure ! Je me mis à courir comme je n'avais jamais couru. Mes cheveux blonds volaient autour de mon visage et mes yeux saphir étaient embués de larmes à cause du vent que procurait ma course. Je dérapais dans un tournant. Je repris l'équilibre en passant devant l'échoppe de l'épicière, vide. Tout était vide, d'ailleurs. Mais Roxas, lui, ne l'était pas encore. Je devais le rattraper.

J'arrivais, essoufflée, devant le manoir. Au même moment, il y eut une forte lumière. Je me protégeais les yeux. Lorsque je les rouvris, Roxas ouvrait la porte du manoir tandis que Riku apparaissait. Il n'y avait que quatre Similis mais il avait, sous sa capuche, le visage tendu. Je courus alors vers lui et me mis de son coté, face aux Similis.

-Comment fais-tu pour faire apparaître ta Keyblade ? demandais-je.

Il parut étonné de ma question.

-Euh… j'y pense très fort. Je pense à ma Keyblade, à mon but, à mes amis et alors elle apparaît.

Je tendis ma main devant moi. Il me jeta un coup d'œil.

-Qu'est-ce que tu fais ?

-Chut ! ordonnais-je.

Je pensais à ma Keyblade : sa couleur rouge et or surnaturelle me revint en tête. Mon but : finir le jeu. Mais amis ? Non, je pensais plutôt à ceux que je n'avais pas encore, mais aussi à Roxas et Riku.

Aussitôt, il y eut une forte lumière dorée. Riku poussa une exclamation.

Ma Keyblade, exactement semblable à la sienne, de la même manière que celle de Mickey et celle de Sora, apparut dans ma main. La même couleur rouge, mêlée à la meme couleur or… le symbole des Sans-cœurs brillait toujours à son extrémité. Je me demandais, de temps en temps, pourquoi il était là. Riku se mit dos à moi alors que les Similis attaquaient.

-Où as-tu eu ça ? demanda-t-il en esquivant une attaque.

-Sur le palier de l'éveil, pourquoi ? souris-je ironiquement.

Dans un salto arrière je frappais un Simili. Riku me regardait, les yeux écarquillés.

-Fais attention ! criais-je à son égard alors qu'il rendit son coup à une créature qui l'avait frappé.

Les quatre Similis étaient plus coriaces que ceux du jour 3 mais ce ne fut pas un problème pour nous deux. Nous formions une très bonne équipe.

Nous étions tous les deux un peu essoufflés.

-Mais… c'est la Keyblade dont tu m'as parlé, n'est-ce pas ?

Rien qu'en y pensant, ma Keyblade disparut d'entre mes mains.

-Oui, murmurais-je. Enfin, je ne sais pas trop.

Il s'approcha de moi.

-Tu dois partir. Cette ville va bientôt devenir dangereuse.

-Je sais, souris-je. Mais je dois rester avec Roxas jusqu'au bout. Ensuite, je m'arrangerais pour partir avec Sora. Donc tu vois, de toute manière, nous nous reverrons. Ce n'est qu'une question d'heures.

Il me regarda dans les yeux. Je voyais l'adolescent, le vrai Riku, pas le costume de Xehanort. Je voyais son visage et ses yeux, ses yeux d'un vert clair couleur mer…

Il cligna alors des paupières et le costume de Xehanort réapparut.

-Soit. Si tu le dis, alors c'est que ça doit être vrai. Mais quand nous nous reverrons… promets-moi une chose.

Je faisais beaucoup de promesses à mon goût ! Je devais déjà m'expliquer avec Roxas et maintenant ça…

-Quoi ? demandais-je.

-… on se racontera tout, d'accord ?

Je ris.

-D'accord ! Mais disons plutôt… quand tout sera fini ! Je ne tiens pas vraiment à être interrompue dans mon récit.

Il s'approcha de moi et m'embrassa très rapidement sur la joue.

-Sois prudente, surtout si tu veux partir avec Sora. Je ne veux pas qu'au moment où je vais espérer te revoir, tu ne sois plus là…

-Sois prudent aussi.

Mais pour lui, je ne me faisais pas de soucis.

Il disparut dans un passage des ténèbres, sans doute pour annoncer à Diz qu'il y avait trop de Similis.

J'avais encore un peu de temps devant moi. Je courus vers le manoir et ouvris la porte. Mon cœur battait très très vite, mais ce n'était pas le stress, comme j'essayais de m'en convaincre. Il battait ainsi depuis quelques minutes, depuis que Riku m'avait furtivement embrassé sur la joue. Je n'eus pas le temps de m'extasier, une nouvelle fois, sur le décor à cause du manque de minutes et je dérapais dans la bibliothèque. Je dessinais à la hâte le symbole que Naminé avait donné à Roxas car, en tant que fan invétérée, je le connaissais par cœur.

Dès que j'arrivais sur la dernière marche de l'escalier, le plancher de la pièce se remit automatiquement.

J'arrivais dans la salle de l'ordinateur. Roxas allait se charger de le détruire pour moi. Je n'avais même pas fais mes adieux à Hayner, Pence et Olette. Je les ferais quand Sora serait revenu dans le monde réel…

J'arrivais dans la grande salle dans laquelle, dans quelques minutes, Roxas allait affronter Axel. A ma grande surprise, celui-ci était déjà là. Lorsqu'il me vit, il leva ses armes, en position de combat. Plus rapidement cette fois, la Keyblade apparut dans ma main. Il écarquilla à son tour les yeux lorsque son regard se posa sur elle.

-Mais… qu'est-ce que c'est que cette histoire ?

-Je confirme ! répondis-je. Laisse moi passer, Axel !

Il baissa ses roues déjà en feu.

-Tu as la Keyblade des mondes, c'est ça ?

Ma Keyblade disparut.

-Peut-être. Cela ne doit pas t'intéresser.

Il me regarda d'un air malicieux.

-Oui, tu serais vraiment très utile à l'Organisation…

Je me dirigeais vers la porte qui menait à la salle des sortes de bulles de sommeil. Je posais ma main sur la poignée.

-Une dernière chose, Axel… Roxas… tu ne pourras pas le ramener avec toi.

-Peut-être. Cela ne doit pas t'intéresser, répondit-il avec une voix aiguë, censée être la mienne.

Je lui pinçais la langue et il sourit.

-A bientôt, murmurais-je.

-A bientôt… soupira-t-il.

Il savait comme moi que la fin de cette ville approchait.

La porte se referma derrière moi. La lumière blanche me brûla les yeux. Je m'approchais des deux bulles dans lesquelles dormaient Dingo et Donald. C'était encore plus troublant que la coiffure d'Axel : un chien et… un canard ? En réalité ? C'était effrayant ! Je m'appuyais contre la porte où dormait Sora. Ils avaient l'air tous les deux paisibles. Leur sommeil ne devait pas être agité…

J'entendis des bruits à coté. Des bruits de combats. Ainsi donc, Axel n'avait quand même pas abandonné ; qu'on ne me dise pas que les Similis ne ressentent pas d'émotions.

Les bruits d'attaques s'arrêtèrent. Il me semblait entendre d'ici : « On se reverra… dans une autre vie… »

Je ne sais pas pourquoi mais des larmes surgirent dans mes yeux. Elles disparurent aussi vite qu'elles étaient venues. Les histoires de personnes sans sentiments… ne devaient pas m'émouvoir.

La porte s'ouvrit. Roxas entra. Il ne me vit pas tout de suite car la porte de la pièce dans laquelle Sora dormait était dans un renfoncement. Il s'approcha des deux bêtes.

-Donald… Dingo ! s'exclama-t-il.

Là seulement, il se retourna vers moi et m'aperçut.

-Toi, murmura-t-il d'un ton glacial. Pousses-toi.

Je m'avançais vers lui.

-Tu m'en veux ? demandais-je. Je veux dire… tu sembles m'en vouloir.

Il comprit, pour la première fois, l'allusion au fait que les Similis n'éprouvent pas de sentiments.

-En effet, je crois t'en vouloir. Enfin, si je peux ressentir…

-De tout ce que j'ai vu ces cinq derniers jours, crois-moi…

-Te croire ? s'écria-t-il. Te… croire ? Tu n'as fait que mentir ! Tu m'as laissé vivre alors que tu savais ce que j'étais !

-Et tu voulais que je fasse quoi ! hurlais-je sur le meme ton. Te dire que ton existence était vouée à l'échec et que tu n'avais pas droit, comme tout le monde, de vivre une semaine avec ses meilleurs amis ?

Il me regarda avec ébahissement.

-Je voulais juste que tu puisses vivre une semaine sans problèmes... juste… en souriant, comme tu le faisais si bien jusque maintenant, finis-je d'un ton irrité.

Je baissais les yeux.

-Tu penses peut-être que c'était une erreur, mais moi je sais que j'ai eu raison.

Pendant quelques instants il ne dit rien. Puis son regard se posa sur la porte, derrière moi. Enfin, il me serra dans ses bras. Là, j'éclatais en sanglots. Je n'avais pourtant jamais pleuré devant ma console de jeu ! Mais ici, tout était différent… c'était un ami qui se rendait, les bras ouverts, vers la mort. Il me serrait contre lui.

-Tu ne quitteras pas Sora d'une semelle, d'accord ? sourit-il.

Ses larmes coulaient dans mon dos. Il semblait éprouver de la tristesse.

-Je te le promets.

-Fais en sorte qu'il arrive au bout de cette histoire indemne.

-Je ferai tout pour qu'il y arrive, crois-moi. Je te le promets.

Il prit mon visage dans ses mains.

-Merci, Gabrielle.

Je souris d'un air triste alors que les larmes inondaient toujours mes yeux et mon visage.

-Et une dernière chose. Tu lui expliqueras d'où tu viens ? Tu ne m'as jamais vraiment répondu…

Nous rîmes. C'était un tableau très triste.

-Je vais y aller seul.

Il m'embrassa sur le front et me repoussa légèrement.

-Tu avais raison. Tu as été formidable ces 5 derniers jours. Je ne sais pas ce que j'aurais fait sans toi.

Moi, je savais ce qu'il aurait fait sans moi.

-Bon. Nos chemins se quittent là.

-Nous nous reverrons. Crois-moi.

Il posa sa main sur la poignée puis, au dernier moment, se retourna vers moi.

-Protège Sora, Gabrielle. Merci.

Il ferma la porte derrière lui. A ce moment là, je m'effondrai sur le sol blanc brillant de la petite pièce où j'étais. Les larmes recommencèrent à couler, plus bruyantes et nombreuses que la première fois. Au début, je trouvais ça fantastique mais maintenant, plus rien n'avait d'importance. Je me mis en boule sur le sol froid et attendis en sanglotant.

Perdre son cœur devait se rapprocher grandement de cette sensation.

Soudain, il y eut une forte lumière. Plus grande encore que celle que produisait la Keyblade. Mes yeux se fermèrent doucement.

Oui, plus rien n'avait d'importance, désormais.


	8. Chapitre 8 : Le Réveil de Sora

Chapitre 8 : Le réveil de Sora

Il faisait noir. Il voyait clairement le garçon mais de loin, les détails restaient flous. Le garçon se retourna vers lui et demanda d'une voix angoissée :

-Sora ?

Sora se sentait las.

-Qui est là ?

-Sora ! s'exclama quelqu'un.

-Sora ! s'exclama plus doucement une autre voix. Réveilles-toi ! rajouta la voix.

Il y eut une forte lumière blanche et Sora ouvrit les yeux. Il était dans un endroit étroit où une brume blanche flottait d'un air fantomatique. Il jeta un regard vitreux et endormit autour de lui. Il y eut dans l'endroit où il était des traits de lumière et, à la manière d'une fleur, la bulle dans laquelle il dormait s'ouvrit.

Elle se trouvait dans une grande pièce circulaire et entièrement blanche. Devant elle, ses deux amis, Dingo et Donald, le dévisageaient.

La première chose que l'on fait en se réveillant, c'est de s'étirer : il poussa un bâillement sonore en relâchant ses muscles.

Dingo et Donald pouffèrent de rire. Sora, qui ne les avaient pas vraiment vu jusqu'à ce moment là, écarquilla les yeux et leur sauta dans les bras.

-Donald ! Dingo ! s'écria-t-il.

Ils éclatèrent de rire.

Jiminy Cricket sortit de la capuche de Sora.

-Hé bien ! Quelle sieste ! marmonna-t-il.

-Tu veux dire qu'on dormait ? demanda avec hésitation Sora.

-C'est mon impression, bâilla-t-il. A en juger par notre air somnolent…

-Quand est-ce qu'on s'est endormi ? demanda Dingo en réfléchissant.

-Euh… soupira Donald.

-Récapitulons, dit Sora. On a vaincu Ansem… ramené la paix dans le monde… retrouvée Kairi… Ah oui, ensuite, on est partis à la recherche de Riku. Ça, on s'en souvient !

Dingo réfléchissait.

-Qu'est-ce qu'il y a dans ton journal, Jiminy ?

Jiminy Cricket prit fièrement un livre dans sa poche mais son orgueil retomba mollement.

-Oh ! Il n'y a qu'une seule phrase. « Remercier Naminé ». Hum… mais qui est-ce ?

Les quatre amis se dévisagèrent mais personne ne fournit de réponse.

-Tu parles d'un journal ! s'exclama avec colère Donald.

Jiminy parut honteux.

-Bon, euh… proposa-t-il, et si on essayait de découvrir où nous sommes ?

Ils se dirigèrent vers la porte.

-Attendez une minute… murmura Sora.

Ils s'arrêtèrent. Il y avait quelqu'un que Sora n'avait pas encore vu, dans la pièce. C'était une jeune fille inconsciente, en position assise contre le mur blanc, la tête pendant sur sa poitrine. Elle avait des cheveux blonds, une peau pale et elle était vêtue d'une combinaison short-débardeur rouge ressemblant à celle de Sora avec un boléro jaune et des baskets de la même couleur. A son cou et à ses oreilles pendaient une clé argentée de la même manière que Sora avec sa couronne.

-Qui est-ce ? demanda Sora.

-Oh, tu fais bien de nous le rappeler, s'exclama Dingo.

Il s'approcha d'elle et la prit sur son dos.

-Nous l'avons trouvé évanouie devant nos bulles. Elle avait l'air inconsciente depuis un bon moment… on ne pouvait pas la laisser là !

-Bien sûr, affirma Sora. Quand elle se réveillera, elle nous expliquera enfin d'où elle vient !

La phrase était sortie toute seule. Dingo, Donald et Jiminy, sur son épaule, se retournèrent vers lui.

-Pourquoi veux-tu qu'elle nous explique d'où elle vienne ? Elle doit surtout nous expliquer où nous sommes ! s'énerva Donald. Le sommeil ne te réussit vraiment pas, Sora…

L'adolescent resta silencieux. Dans sa tête, le cheminement de ses idées restait clair, pourtant. Pour Sora, c'était capital que cette fille lui explique d'où elle vienne. Ses amis avaient raison. Ça n'avait aucun sens. Cela devait être à cause du sommeil.

Il était le dernier de la petite troupe. Il était plongé dans ses pensées, observant le visage paisible de la jeune fille. Elle lui paraissait familière, il ne savait pas pourquoi. Ce souterrain aussi. Peut-être qu'en se forçant un peu plus, il pourrait se souvenir des gens qui les avaient enfermés ici ?

Ils traversèrent la pièce dans laquelle Donald et Dingo s'étaient réveillés, puis une pièce assez grande avec un drôle de passage dans un coin qu'ils n'empruntèrent pas. Ensuite, ils arrivèrent dans une salle avec un grand ordinateur dont ils ne comprirent pas le fonctionnement, parvinrent dans une étrange bibliothèque, avancèrent dans un grand hall en ruine et débarquèrent dans l'entrée d'une foret.

Ils n'étaient pas loin d'une ville. On pouvait entendre des cris d'enfants et des bruits de trains. Dingo, à bout de forces, reposa la fille sur le sol.

-Je suis si fatigué ! s'exclama Dingo en s'asseyant à coté d'elle.

Donald suivi le geste même s'il n'avait rien porté.

Ils commencèrent tous les deux à parler des rêves qu'ils avaient fait. Mais Sora ne se mêlait pas aux éclatements de rire.

Il resta quelques instants le regard dans le vide puis ses yeux se posèrent sur la fille sur le sol. Alors, il se mit en tête de la réveiller.


	9. Chapitre 9 : CdC, premier passage

Chapitre 9 : La cité du Crépuscule, premier passage

Quelqu'un me tapotait gentiment la joue. Mes yeux engourdis étaient encore fermés. Mais lorsque j'entendis la voix qui m'appelait, ils s'ouvrirent en grand et je me redressais.

-Roxas ? m'exclamais-je.

Mais je me trouvais en face d'un Sora, d'un Donald et d'un Dingo ébahis. Puis Dingo sourit.

-Bonjour ! dit-il. Je m'appelle Dingo…

-… moi c'est Donald… sourit Donald.

-… et moi Sora ! finit le désigné.

Je regardais autour de moi.

-Et toi ? demanda amicalement Dingo. C'est quoi ton nom ?

Je pouvais regarder partout, Hayner, Pence, Olette et Roxas n'allaient pas bondir d'un buisson et crier :

« Poisson d'Avril ! »

Il fallait que je sois la plus aimable possible pour qu'ils acceptent de me prendre avec eux. Je souris à mon tour.

-Moi, c'est Gabrielle. Mais… mes amis m'appellent Gaby.

La dernière phrase m'avait arraché les entrailles. Ils rirent tous les trois devant mon air qu'ils jugeaient comique.

-Et bien Gabrielle, tu peux nous dire où nous sommes ?

Je me redressais. Ils suivirent mon geste.

-Nous sommes dans la Cité du Crépuscule. C'est… c'est tout ce que je sais.

-Et… demanda Donald. Tu sais pourquoi tu étais évanouie devant nous ?

Mes joues prirent une teinte rosée. Je ne pouvais pas leur expliquer.

-Je… où ? Evanouie où ? La dernière chose dont je me souviens, c'est de m'être réveillée ici.

-C'est… la dernière chose dont tu te souviens ? commença Sora.

Poser mes yeux sur lui était très douloureux. Le visage de Roxas ne cessait de se superposer au sien sans que je puisse contrôler.

-Tu veux dire que tu as perdu la mémoire ?

-Je… je oui, c'est ça.

-Mais tu nous a donné ton prénom, dit Donald d'un air suspicieux.

Je fis semblant d'être étonnée.

-En effet.

Ils me dévisagèrent tous les trois. Je ne pouvais pas les arrêter. C'était trop tard. Des larmes perlèrent à nouveau au coin de mes yeux et roulèrent le long de mes joues. Ils furent tous les trois touchés par ce qu'ils croyaient être de la confusion.

-Je… je suis désolée… murmurais-je en tentant de les essuyer.

Mais plus j'en enlevais et plus elles apparaissaient.

-Ecoute… si tu dis ne rien savoir, moi je te crois, sourit Dingo en posant sa « main » sur mon épaule.

-Oui, approuva Sora. Moi aussi. Ne t'inquiètes pas, Gabrielle. On ne te questionnera plus.

Seul Donald semblait éprouver des doutes.

-Tu veux explorer cette ville avec nous ? demanda gentiment Sora.

-Je… euh… oui…

-On va peut-être rencontrer des gens qui te connaissent ! s'exclama joyeusement Dingo.

Donald me jeta des regards méfiants alors qu'il suivaient Dingo. Sora, comme le faisait Roxas, restait à l'écart avec moi, en silence, simplement alors qu'apparaissait le centre-ville et le tram de la Cité du Crépuscule.

-Alors ? demanda Sora en scrutant avec curiosité mon visage. Tu ne te rappelles toujours rien ?

-Euh… non.

Dingo et Donald se disputèrent sur la direction à prendre.

-Et toi ? questionnais-je. Et vous ? rajoutais-je en rougissant légèrement. Qui êtes-vous ?

Ils se jetèrent un regard alors que nous montions la rue de la gare.

-Je suis pas sûr que tu veuilles vraiment savoir qui nous sommes.

Je m'arrêtais et croisais les bras. Je respirais un grand coup. L'actrice Gabrielle entrait en jeu.

-Eh, dois-je vous rappeler que la dernière chose dont je me souviennes, c'est vos trois têtes ? Qu'est-ce que vous fichiez là ? Comment m'avez-vous trouvée ? Et où ?

Sora fit mine de me prendre doucement le bras pour me faire avancer mais je me défendis.

-Il est hors de question que je vous suive si je ne sais pas qui vous êtes !

Dingo et Donald observèrent Sora comme s'ils sentaient qu'il était le plus approprié à me répondre. Sora soupira.

-Ecoute, cherchons ensemble des personnes pour nous aider à répondre à tes questions.

-Quoi ? demandais-je innocemment. Vous aussi vous avez perdu la mémoire ?

-Nous verrons comment les choses évoluent, s'exclama sèchement Donald.

Il ne me faisait pas confiance, contrairement à Dingo et Sora.

-Remettons-nous en route, murmura Dingo. Chaque seconde dans cette ville m'angoisse.

Nous arrivâmes aux abords du repaire. Alors que Dingo et Donald s'y engouffrèrent, Sora s'arrêta. Il regarda, perplexe, autour de lui.

-Dites, s'exclama-t-il, j'ai l'impression d'être déjà venu dans cette ville.

-La Cité du Crépuscule, murmura Dingo. Elle s'appelle comme ça, n'est-ce pas, Gabrielle ?

J'affirmais.

-Ca, j'en suis sure.

Sora réfléchissait toujours.

-Ou alors, je l'ai simplement rêvé.

Un sentiment d'infinie tristesse me submergea. Mais je savais que je n'étais pas au bout de mes peines.

Car le trio, suivi de près par moi, pénétra dans la petite pièce jadis pleine de fous-rire entre Roxas, Hayner, Pence et Olette. Mais ce jour-là, ils étaient à trois, seuls, silencieux à contempler fixement devant eux. Peut-être avaient-ils ressenti le désespoir de leurs doubles virtuels. Sora, Donald et Dingo regardèrent autour d'eux, ébahis.

-Qu'est-ce que vous voulez ? demanda Hayner d'un air grincheux.

-Euh… rien. On se demandait juste ce qu'il y avait ici, répondit précipitamment Sora.

-Maintenant, tu sais. C'est notre repaire, s'exclama-t-il en désignant la petite tanière.

Pence s'approcha de nous. Je rêvais qu'il me dise : « Ca alors ! Gaby ! », surtout que c'était lui qui m'avait appelé pour la première fois comme ça. Et aussi parce qu'ils s'étaient montrés si gentils et aimables avec moi et que je m'étais aussi attachée à eux, et vice-versa. Mais il se contenta de sourire.

-Vous êtes nouveaux dans le coin, pas vrai ? Je m'appelle Pence.

-Et moi, Hayner. Désolé, mais j'ai des choses à faire… à plus tard, murmura-t-il en partant.

Je m'étais toujours demandée pourquoi il avait agis ainsi. Je le regardais sortir du repaire en traînant des pieds.

-Moi, c'est Olette, dit l'adolescente aux yeux verts émeraudes. Dites, vous avez terminé vos devoirs de vacances ? Moi, je trouve que les sujets libres, y'a pas pire, non ?

Il fallait que je reste brave et que je joues mon rôle jusqu'au bout.

-Nos devoirs ? s'exclama Sora d'un air ébahi.

Il se tourna vers nous trois et il croisa mon regard.

-Connaissez-vous cette fille ? demanda-t-il soudainement. L'avez-vous déjà croisée quelque part ?

Olette et Pence me dévisagèrent. Mon cœur battit à la chamade.

-Non, dit Pence. Non, vraiment pas.

Je fis mine de garder le sourire mais mille couteaux venaient de transpercer mes membres.

-Hé, comment vous vous appelez ? demanda Pence.

-Oh, pardon. Voici Sora, lui c'est Donald, elle c'est Gabrielle et moi c'est Dingo.

-Gabrielle ? s'étonna alors Pence en me contemplant de plus près.

Puis il sourit.

-C'est trop long comme nom ! Vous devriez l'appeler Gaby !

Ils se retournèrent tous les trois vers moi.

-Tu nous avais pas dit que tes amis t'appelaient Gaby ? demanda Donald.

-C'est fort probable, souris-je.

Mais les larmes me montèrent aux yeux : je les ravalais aussitôt.

Olette réfléchit.

-Sora, Donald, Gabrielle et Dingo ? questionna-t-elle. On vient de rencontrer quelqu'un qui vous cherchait !

-Il avait l'air très pressé, continua Pence. Il portait un grand manteau noir et on ne voyait pas son visage, mais il avait de grandes oreilles rondes.

Les trois garçons réfléchirent.

-Le roi, murmurais-je.

Ils se retournèrent vers moi une seconde fois.

-Le roi ? s'étonna Donald. Tu sais qui c'est ? Décidément, tu as l'air d'en savoir plus que ce que tu veux bien nous dire !

Mais Dingo le rappela à l'ordre, le souvenir de mes véritables larmes à mon réveil planant toujours.

-Où est-il ? demanda Sora.

-A la gare, répondit Pence.

-A la gare ? Merci ! s'exclama Sora.

-Bon, soupira Olette, je dois aller finir mes devoirs.

Et elle s'en alla, souriante.

-A plus ! rit Pence d'un air enjoué.

-Oh chouette ! s'écria Donald lorsqu'il ne fut plus là. Le roi essaie de nous retrouver !

-Oui, allons vite à la gare !

Donald et Dingo affirmèrent. Lorsqu'ils passèrent à coté de moi, Donald et Dingo ne m'accordèrent pas un regard. Ils n'avaient plus confiance. « Génial », pensais-je, « le départ approche et je ne serai même pas fichue de monter avec eux dans le train ! »

Seul Sora continuait de marcher à mes cotés. Alors que l'on montais la rue de la gare, je soupirais.

-Pourquoi fais-tu ça ?

-Faire quoi ? s'étonna-t-il.

-Pourquoi est-ce que tu me fais confiance ? Pourquoi est-ce que tu ne me laisses pas seule ?

-Parce que, premièrement, ce n'est pas dans ma nature, sourit-il, et deuxièmement, je crois que tu pourrais nous être utile.

Je ne compris toujours pas ces paroles alors que nous arrivions devant la gare. Mon regard se perdit vers le sommet, là où j'avais dormi ces 5 dernières nuits et des larmes roulèrent à nouveau le long de mes joues.

-Ca ne va pas ? demanda Dingo en s'approchant de moi.

Soudain, trois Similis apparurent. Ils étaient toujours aussi monstrueux qu'avec Roxas : filiformes, blancs, se déplaçant tels des araignées…

Sora pensait que je ne savais pas me battre. Il me poussa violemment à l'abris, près des portes en verre.

-Reste à l'écart ! demanda-t-il en esquivant une attaque.

J'affirmais. Dans quelques minutes, je ferais mes preuves. Mon cœur recommença à battre très vite. Et si ma Keyblade ne venait pas ? Il ne fallait pas que je doute… il fallait que je me concentre sur mon objectif.

Sora se battait fièrement avec Chaîne Royale. C'était étrange de voir quelqu'un d'autre se battre avec cette Keyblade : mais après tout, Roxas et Sora n'étaient-ils pas la même personne ? Je devais me mettre ça en tête. Il était très doué mais ça ne faisait qu'une ou deux heure qu'il s'était réveillé d'un sommeil d'un an. Donald et Dingo furent les premiers à tomber, épuisés. Sora tenta de faire de même.

Le moment était venu.

Alors que Sora commencer à s'écrouler en arrière, je courus au milieu du cercle de Similis et lui attrapais la main. Dans un dérapage de ma part, il fut debout.

-Gabrielle… ça ne sert à rien… murmura-t-il.

Je le redressais malgré tout.

-Sora, tout sert toujours à quelque chose ! Si il y a une chose que tu m'as appris, c'est de ne jamais abandonner, Rox…

Heureusement, un Simili se jeta sur moi avant que je ne puisse finir ma phrase. Sora était lui-meme prit avec des Similis plus gros.

-Gabrielle ! cria-t-il.

Mon but… mes amis… mon arme… comme Riku ma l'avait appris. Aussitôt, il y eut une lumière dorée et ma Keyblade rouge et or apparut dans ma main. Sora poussa une exclamation.

-Une Keyblade ? s'écria-t-il.

-C'est vraiment le moment pour ce genre de questions ? soupirais-je en détruisant d'un seul coup un gros Simili.

Il était ébahi.

-Concentre-toi ! lui demandais-je.

Mais il tomba en arrière. Il était beaucoup trop épuisé pour pouvoir se battre.

Et puis c'était dans l'ordre du jeu.

J'étais seule et tentais vainement de protéger les trois personnes à moitié évanouies. Je me battais comme je ne m'étais jamais battue, en y mettant toute la rage et la haine que je pouvais ressentir vis-à-vis de ces créatures. Je savais aussi que Mickey, du haut de la tour, surveillait mes faits et gestes. D'un coup, un monstre capitula. Dans une pirouette, un autre succomba. Un Simili me toucha cependant à la poitrine et je chancelais pendant quelques secondes, reprenant mes esprits.

C'est alors qu'apparut Mickey. Il atterrit avec la grâce d'un félin sur le sol et, en quelques sauts périlleux et peu de coups de Keyblade, les Similis disparurent. Je m'approchais de lui et il me jeta un coup d'œil. Nous avions tous les deux nos Keyblade encore en main. Celle de Sora avait disparut. Celui-ci ouvrit un œil et il poussa une exclamation de surprise en détaillant nos armes respectives. Mais Donald et Dingo prirent le dessus et Donald s'exclama :

-Votre Majesté ?

-Chut ! ordonna le roi. Vous devez monter dans le train et quitter la ville. Il vous mènera là où il faut. Tenez.

Il me tendit un petit sac. Le sac avec, à l'intérieur, l'argent destiné à notre sortie à la plage.

-Comment… mais… moi aussi ? demandais-je, éberluée.

-Elle ne peut pas venir avec nous ! s'indigna Donald.

Dingo paraissait partagé.

-C'est qu'elle a l'air de nous mentir…

Le roi sembla agacé par ces propos.

-Nous avons besoin de l'aide de tout le monde possible avec la guerre qui se prépare. Aussi Gabrielle vous sera-t'elle d'une grande aide.

-Et puis elle porte la Keyblade, rajouta Sora qui semblait de mon coté. Cela devrait vous suffire.

-Non, je regrettes, répliqua Donald. Cette fille est mystérieuse et n'est pas sincère… je ne le veux pas dans…

-C'est d'accord, coupais-je. J'irais avec vous.

Un sourire illumina le visage de Sora.

« Merci Roxas », pensais-je.

Dingo sourit à son tour.

-Bon, eh bien, voilà qui est réglé.

Mais déjà Mickey avait disparut.

-Au moins, il va bien… murmura Dingo.

-Mais le roi était enfermé dans le domaine des ténèbres, non ? murmura Sora.

J'étais heureuse qu'il change de sujet.

-Mais pourtant, on vient de le voir… et si le roi est là… ça veut dire que Riku est là aussi ! s'exclama-t-il.

-Mais oui, affirma Donald.

-Alors, je pars à sa recherche, dit Sora sur un ton catégorique. Pour qu'on puisse retourner sur l'île ensemble. Kairi nous y attend. Et vous, qu'est-ce que vous allez faire ?

Donald me jeta un regard suspicieux alors que Dingo répondait vivement qu'ils allaient le suivre.

-Alors, en route, m'exclamais-je.

-C'est reparti pour de nouvelles aventures ! s'écria Sora.

Dingo et Donald étaient méfiants à mon égard et me bousculèrent légèrement en entrant dans la gare.

-Attendez ! dit une voix.

Hayner, Pence et Olette débarquèrent, haletants, dans la bâtisse en haut de laquelle nous avions tant parlé.

-Dis, Sora… murmura Hayner.

-Quoi ? demanda Sora.

-Rien… mais… marmonna-t-il.

-On est venu vous dire au revoir, continua Pence d'une voix douce alors que son regard se posa sur moi. On s'est dit que ce serait plus sympa.

-Oh, c'est vrai ? s'étonna Sora.

-Merci, murmurais-je la gorge serrée de nostalgie.

Une alarme retentit.

-Dépêchez-vous de prendre vos billets, conseilla Olette, toujours maternelle.

-Oui, affirma Sora.

Il sortit le sac rouge et s'approcha du guichet.

-Hein ? s'écria Olette.

-Qu'est-ce qui se passe? demanda gentiment Donald.

Si seulement il pouvait me parler comme ça, celui-là !

Olette sortit de sa poche le même sac.

-Ce sont les mêmes, constata Dingo.

-Oui, affirma la jeune fille.

Sora haussa les épaules.

-Quatre billets, s'il vous plait, demanda-t-il.

La canard me jeta un regard se rapprochant de la colère, lourd de sous-entendus.

Sora se redressa et fit quelques pas en direction des marches mais il s'arrêta, son regard saphir étonnamment triste.

-J'ai comme l'impression qu'on ne reverra jamais cette ville, murmura-t-il pour lui-même.

Hayner, Pence et Olette le dévisagèrent gravement.

-Pourquoi ? questionna Donald.

-Pense pas des choses comme ça, dit doucement le chien noir.

-Ouais, t'as raison, sourit tristement Sora.

Nous nous approchâmes ensemble du train. Je ne voulais pas quitter cette ville. Mais je devais respecter la promesse faite à Roxas. Je devais protéger Sora. Quoi qu'il arrive.

-Allez, on route ! s'exclama Sora.

Donald et Dingo montèrent dans le train tandis que Sora et moi nous nous retournâmes vers les trois amis.

-Au revoir ! s'exclama Sora.

Mes yeux étaient embués de larmes et je ne dis rien.

-Hé, Sora, Gaby, vous êtes surs que nous nous sommes jamais rencontrés ?

Sora réfléchit et je fis mine d'en faire de même.

-Certain, répondis le jeune homme. Pourquoi ?

Hayner secoua la tête en souriant.

-Oh, pour rien.

Sora sourit et cette expression joyeuse se transforma en profonde tristesse. Une larme coula le long de sa joue. Hayner, Pence et Olette furent tous les trois très étonnés. Sora toucha du bout des doigts sa larme et se rendant compte qu'il pleurait, il tenta de l'arrêter.

-Ca va ? demanda Olette sans se moquer.

-Oui… murmura Sora, la voix gorgée d'émotion. Je ne sais pas ce qui m'arrive.

-Remets-toi, dit Hayner, un peu gêné.

Je n'y tins plus. En pleurant, je sautais dans les bras d'Hayner. Il sursauta. Tout le monde fut surpris. Les larmes inondaient mon visage. Moi qui, dans la vraie vie, était si peu émotive, je pleurais abondamment.

-Merci… murmurais-je au creux de son oreille. Merci à tous les trois, rajoutais-je plus fort en sanglotant. Je ne sais pas ce que j'aurais fait sans vous…

Ils ne comprirent pas pourquoi je disais ça mais ils sourirent et Hayner me caressa les cheveux en tentant de me calmer. Sora m'agrippa doucement le bras et m'entraîna hors de l'étreinte d'Hayner.

-A bientôt, s'exclama-t-il.

-A plus, murmurais-je en secouant vivement la main à travers la vitre de la porte qui s'était refermée.

Le train s'emballa et bientôt mes trois premiers meilleurs amis disparurent de mon champ de vision.


	10. Chapitre 10 : Intermonde

Chapitre 10 : Intermonde

Mon regard était perdu dans les collines verdoyantes sous le soleil couchant. Depuis combien de temps le train s'était-il emballé de la gare ? Depuis combien de temps tout s'était enchaîné ainsi ? J'avais l'impression que cela faisait des siècles que nous acclamions Roxas pendant son tournoi de Struggle… alors que cela ne faisait que deux jours.

J'essuyais d'un geste ennuyé une larme qui coula le long de ma joue. J'étais assise sur la banquette bleue, les jambes repliées sur la poitrine, mes bras les encerclant et ma tête posée sur mes genoux. Mes yeux étaient tristes et voilés, comme ceux de Sora debout devant moi le regard fixant l'horizon. Donald et Dingo, à une certaine distance de moi, observaient le paysage et les alentours.

Dans la vraie vie j'étais une personne discrète, au collège tout du moins. Mal dans ma peau. Peut-être avais-je peur des gens. Je n'aimais pas vraiment parler. Avant même de connaître Kingdom Hearts je m'intéressais déjà aux jeux-vidéos. En jouant devant sa console, on fait abstraction de la réalité et du monde qui nous entoure. Du temps qui passe. Ce jeu n'avait qu'accentuée la chose. J'étais une fille effacée, malgré moi. Les gens me rendaient bien ma timidité en me méprisant souvent. Les adolescents de ma classe, et même du collège entier, me prenaient souvent pour cible à cause de mon manque d'amis et du fait que je sortais du lot. Mes parents me reprochaient souvent mon comportement parfois puéril et mon fort caractère. Quelle ironie du sort. Au collège et chez moi, j'étais deux personnes différentes. Deux Gabrielle.

Mon regard se posa sur Sora, Donald et Dingo, sur la locomotive qui nous entourait. Mes doigts effleurèrent doucement le velours bleu. Ici, je me sentais moi-même. J'étais la vraie Gabrielle. Celle qui dormait au plus profond de moi. Celle qui voulait sortir depuis toutes ces années mais que j'emprisonnais sans écouter ses cris. Pourquoi ? La question restait encore à élucider. Ces quatre adolescents avaient été les premiers à m'accueillir ainsi, simplement. Je n'avais jamais pu penser que ce jeu-vidéo changerait le court de mon histoire comme ça…

-Je vous ais menti, murmurais-je.

Mes trois compagnons levèrent en même temps la tête.

-Je vous ais menti, répétais-je. Et j'en suis désolée. Je n'aime pas spécialement mentir.

Je me tournais vers Dingo.

-Oui, je sais pourquoi j'étais évanouie devant vos cellules de sommeil.

Mon regard glacé se posa sur Donald.

-Non, je n'ai pas perdu la mémoire depuis tout ce temps.

Puis je croisais le visage blafard de Sora.

-Et je ne peux pas vous dire comment je sais toutes les informations que je sais. Et je ne sais pas pourquoi je manie la Keyblade.

Je baissais les yeux.

-Le fait est que nous nous retrouvons ensemble, et apparemment pour un bon bout de temps. Alors il faut que vous acceptiez l'idée que je suis une personne très mystérieuse… c'est difficile de demander de me faire confiance alors que vous ne saurez jamais rien de moi. Mais j'aimerais…

Je ne pouvais pas trouver les mots de la fin. Dingo se leva et s'assit à côté de moi. Je sentis sa lourde main-patte se poser sur mon épaule.

-Moi aussi j'aimerai qu'on devienne amis.

-C'est courageux de nous avouer ça, renchérit Sora en bougeant pour la première fois depuis notre départ et en s'asseyant lui aussi de mon autre côté. J'espère qu'on fera plus ample connaissance. Nous avons tout le temps.

Donald paraissait toujours aussi réticent. Il se mit debout, devant moi. Puisque j'étais assise, nous faisions la même taille. Puis un sourire illumina son visage de canard.

-ça me suffit, se contenta-t-il de dire.

Je baissai à nouveau les yeux, plongée dans ma nostalgie. Un silence s'abattit à nouveau dans le compartiment.

-Nous venons d'un château, dit soudainement Dingo.

Trois têtes incrédules se retournèrent en même temps vers lui et il parut gêné.

-Bin, puisque nous devons faire connaissance…murmura-t-il.

-Excellente idée ! s'exclama Donald. Nous venons d'un château – le château Disney – qui se situe dans un monde petit, mais pacifiste. Notre roi, l'homme avec des oreilles rondes que tu as vu tout à l'heure, est parti il y a un an parce que toutes les étoiles dans le ciel s'éteignaient les unes après les autres…

J'écoutais attentivement. Je connaissais déjà toute l'histoire. Il était totalement inutile d'entendre 24 heures de jeu. Mais je fis semblant de l'ignorer.

Lorsque Donald eut finit d'exposer ses anciennes aventures, le trio plongea dans ses souvenirs. Des souvenirs que, même si je connaissais par cœur tous les dialogues, je ne pouvais pas vraiment savoir ce qu'ils avaient ressenti.

Je plongeai à nouveau dans mes pensées, revoyant la façade terne de mon collège, et tous les élèves habillés de couleurs sombres pour en pas trop se démarquer des autres…mais je pensais avec soulagement qu'il me restais encore pas mal d'heures de jeu avant de retourner à la réalité.

-Vous savez, je suis triste, murmura Sora.

Ses deux amis essayèrent de le réconforter alors qu'une grande lumière éblouit le compartiment. Le train roulait à présent dans l'espace. Je jetai un coup d'œil par dessus le hublot. Des étoiles de toutes les couleurs brillaient dans le ciel d'un noir d'encre. Rien n'aurait pu être plus beau que ce spectacle. Mon souffle faisait de la buée sur le verre.

-Et, tête de pics, souris-je, ton monde se trouve parmi ces étoiles, pas vrai ?

Sora comprit que je m'adressai à lui.

-Répète un peu, pour voir, murmura-t-il en souriant.

-Quoi ? C'est tête de pics qui te gêne ?

-Ne m'appelle plus comme ça, s'exclama-t-il d'un ton qui se voulait menaçant.

Je ris.

-Le hérisson ? Tes cheveux sont la couleur du hérisson ! Oui, tu as raison, c'est beaucoup mieux le hérisson !

Il essaya de m'attraper, mais je l'esquivai et il tomba sur la baquette. Donald et Dingo éclatèrent de rire.

-Allez, hérisson, c'est tout ce que t'as dans le ventre ?

-Elle va pas la ramener, la barbie ! marmonna-t-il.

Je pris un air offensé.

L-a barbie ? Tu pouvais trouver mieux que ça !

La bonne humeur avait repris sa place au sein du groupe pendant que Sora tombait, une nouvelle fois, sur la banquette, alors qu'il essayait encore d'attraper la jeune fille.


	11. Chapitre 11 : La tour de Yen Sid

Chapitre 11 : La tour de Yen Sid

Une forte lumière leur indiqua que le train arrivait dans un nouveau monde, un bruit sourd qu'il s'était arrêté. La porte du wagon s'ouvrit et nous descendîmes, légèrement perplexes devant le spectacle qui s'offrait à nouveau. Il y avait une sorte de grande plate-forme, couverte de végétation, où trônait une tour majestueuse, torturée par le temps. La plate-forme semblait flotter au-dessus d'une brume jaunâtre, c'était très effrayant. De la végétation avait réussi à pousser autour de la tour, donnant une étrange teinte au tableau.

Le voyage s'était bien passé. Donald s'était résolu et était sympathique avec moi et le trio avait compris que je ne lâcherais jamais rien sur mon passé ou mes informations. Nous formions un très beau quatuor et j'espérais que nous pourrions devenir de très bons amis.

Donald et Dingo sortirent du wagon en premier, jetant des coups d'œil inquiets autour d'eux, suivis de Sora, puis enfin de moi. Lorsque mon pied quitta le compartiment, il y eut une forte lumière et il disparut. Sora poussa un rire nerveux.

-Et voilà, il est parti, murmura-t-il.

Une flaque de graisse épiait l'intérieur de la tour. Une flaque de graisse ? Non ! C'était Pat !

Mon cœur battit très fort, comme s'il savait à ce moment là qu'il vivait ses derniers instants.

Nous nous arrêtâmes devant les escaliers. Pat ne nous prêta aucune attention.

-Qu'est-ce qui se passe ? demanda Donald, intéressé.

Pat poussa un rire de crétin.

-J'ai envoyés quelques uns de mes serviteurs à l'intérieur, pour voir si le maître de cette tour est aussi puissant qu'on le dit. La rumeur raconte que c'est un redoutable sorcier. Si c'est le cas, je le veux comme garde du corps. Quand j'aurais fait de lui un Sans-cœur, il m'obéira au doigt et à l'œil.

Mon cœur battait de plus en plus vite au fil des mots. Le moment tant craint allait bientôt arriver.

-Un Sans-cœur ? s'exclama Donald alors que nous nous mettions tous les quatre en position défensive.

-Exactement, affirma Pat. Ces jolies petites créatures qui surgissent des ténèbres pour s'emparer du cœur des gens. Et grâce aux Sans-cœur, cette chère Maléfique va pouvoir conquérir tout l'univers !

Nous nous calmâmes. Dans la tête des mes trois compagnons, Maléfique avait succombé aux ténèbres un an plus tôt.

-En fait, j'ai comme une dette envers elle, continua Pat. Je passe de monde en monde pour lui créer une belle petite armée de Sans-cœur. C'est un sacré boulot. Mais pourquoi je m'embête à vous parler ? Allez, du balais ! Je suis déjà assez en retard comme ça…

-Dis, t'as rien de mieux à faire ? sourit Dingo.

-Qu'est-ce que tu dis ? s'écria Pat en se retournant vers nous.

A ce moment-là, son visage de canidé obèse se décomposa.

-Quoi… aaah ! C'est vous ! dit-il en prenant un air colérique très comique, digne des plus grands cartoons.

-Pat ? s'exclamèrent de surprise Donald et Dingo.

-Mais qu'est-ce que vous faites là, vous deux ! rougit Pat de colère.

-Et toi, qu'est-ce que tu fabriques ? répliqua Donald.

-Vous le connaissez ? s'étonna Sora.

-Oui, rajoutais-je, comment pouvez-vous connaître une bête aussi laide ?

Pat me lança un regard assassin alors que Dingo répondit :

-Et comment ! Pat nous créée des ennuis depuis si longtemps ! Sa Majesté l'avait banni dans une autre dimension, il y a longtemps. Et je me demande comment il s'est échappé.

Pat poussa un rire digne des plus grands méchants.

-Tu voudrais bien le savoir, hein ? rit-il. C'est Maléfique qui m'a libéré, tout simplement. Et maintenant votre monde… non non, tous les mondes seront à moi, rien qu'à moi ! Maléfique va m'aider à les conquérir…

J'éclatais de rire.

-Toi ? Ce ne serait pas plutôt le contraire ? Et encore, si on peut considérer ta personne comme une aide ! Je dirais… un boulet, non ? Qu'est-ce que t'en penses, tête de pics ?

Sora me lança un regard blessé, mais sourit et se retourna vers Pat.

-Maléfique, tu dis ? rit-il, bientôt suivi de ses deux acolytes.

-Qu'est-ce qui vous fait rire ? s'emporta Pat. La blague de cette poupée blonde, où autre chose ?

-Eh, la poupée blonde a un nom ! m'écriais-je.

Pat me fit taire du regard en continuant :

-Le pouvoir de Maléfique est le plus grand de tous !

-Plus maintenant ! rit Sora.

Pat s'immobilisa.

-Et oui, Maléfique ne pourra plus t'aider… sourit Dingo.

-Que dis-tu ? s'empourpra Pat. Non ! C'est encore un de vos sales coups.

-Ouais, dis Sora. Ça se pourrait qu'on y soit pour quelque chose.

Pat poussa un cri.

-Soldats Sans-cœur ! A l'attaque !

Puis il disparut devant nos yeux ébahis.

Mon cœur se mit à battre comme il n'avait jamais battu.

Des créatures sortirent de l'ombre de chaque chose. Elles étaient petites, arrivant à peu près au genoux, entièrement noires, d'une texture indéterminée, pas de poils, pas de peau, pas d'écailles. Les yeux étaient jaunes et vides, dépourvus d'iris et deux longues antennes qui battaient l'air trônaient sur leur crane. Elles s'avancèrent vers nous. D'un même mouvement, nos Keyblade à moi et Sora apparurent. Le métal or et rouge flamboyait comme si il sentait que quelque chose allait se produire. Quelque chose de terrible.

Les Sans-cœur se jetèrent sur nous. Je m'arrangeais pour qu'ils ne me touchent pas, pour que je ne sois pas en contact avec les ténèbres mais ma technique ne marchait pas. Un immense froid me mordit le corps et le désespoir commença à faire surface.

Voyant mon état de plus en plus faible et mes gestes de plus en plus lents, Sora s'approcha de moi.

-Gabrielle, demanda-t-il de sa voix si identique à celle de son Simili, est-ce que ça va ?

-Je… je n'ai jamais été en contact avec…

Un Sans-cœur se jeta sur moi et me plaqua au sol sans difficulté. Sora donna un coup de Keyblade et la créature valsa un peu plus loin.

-Il ne faut pas que tu restes là ! s'époumona-t-il.

J'affirmais d'un faible mouvement de tête et réussis à tenir en équilibre sur mes deux jambes. Un groupe de Sans-cœur sauta sur Sora qui ne pouvait plus assurer ma sûreté. Le Sans-cœur qui s'était jeté sur moi revint à la charge. La petite créature me griffa la joue : du sang coula le long de ma peau blanche. Il me plaqua sur le sol, me tenant fermement par ses jambes et sa main noire gauche. Puis il leva sa main droite et, d'un coup vif et entraîné, il la planta dans ma poitrine. Il traversa ma peau, avec sa main de ténèbres, et arriva à l'emplacement de mon cœur. Un froid intense me prit alors tout le corps, partant du cœur pour attaquer chacun de mes muscles. Mes plus mauvais souvenirs refirent surface. Le froid se faisait de plus en plus intense. Et enfin, victorieux, le Sans-cœur retira sa main et tenait un cœur doré, translucide. Sora le tua, mais il était trop tard : le fragile cœur s'envola dans les airs et disparut dans une faible lumière. Sora tomba à genoux au coté de la jeune fille et prit sa main. Il était inconcevable à son esprit qu'une fille aussi forte et pleine de vie puisse finir ainsi. Il serra sa main et regarda son visage pale. Les yeux de Gabrielle étaient vides, sans vie, voilés et le bleu si brillant donc ils se paraient d'habitude était aujourd'hui terne. Ses lèves étaient blanches.

-Non, murmura Sora.

Il se savait pas pourquoi il se sentait si triste. Il avait connu cette fille le matin même et, pourtant, il lui semblait avoir passé des vacances entières à ses cotés. Donald et Dingo éliminèrent les dernières créatures et s'approchèrent de leur ami. Ils ne pleuraient pas comme lui mais ils étaient tout aussi tristes.

-Sora, murmura Dingo en posant doucement sa patte sur l'épaule de son ami.

Le corps de la jeune fille s'enfonça dans le sol.

-NON ! cria Sora.

Mais déjà il disparut et fut remplacé par une petite créature noire qui battait des antennes.

J'étais devenu un Sans-cœur.

Donald et Dingo s'inquiétèrent pour l'état de Sora. Il ne voulait pas lâcher la main de la créature noire, même s'il pouvait perdre son cœur à tout instant.

-C'est fini pour elle, murmura Donald. Elle a perdu son cœur. Nous avons une mission à accomplir et sauver le sorcier qui habite dans cette tour. Lui est peut-être encore vivant.

Anéanti, brisé en mille morceaux, l'adolescent suivit à contre-cœur ses deux amis. Il murmura, d'une voix détruite :

-Adieu, Gabrielle.

Mon cœur s'était peut-être envolé, mais le Sans-cœur était toujours là. Il resta pendant quelques secondes immobile. Il avait entendu un bruit. La créature leva la tête, ses antennes battant l'air de plus en plus vite. Oui, il y avait quelqu'un dans le coin. Tous ses comparses étaient morts, mais lui il était là et il y avait cette personne près de lui, avec un cœur. Et le Sans-cœur voulait ce cœur. Il avait besoin de ce cœur. C'était nécessaire.

Il s'approcha à pas de loup d'un angle que formait la tour avec un buisson. Il y avait une ombre humaine. Et cette ombre avait un cœur qui battait lentement.

Le Sans-cœur tenta d'attraper l'homme par surprise mais il se retourna violemment et empoigna la créature avec force, pour qu'elle ne s'échappe pas dans les ténèbres. Cet homme portait un long manteau noir et une capuche qu'il ne tarda pas à enlever. C'était, au grand étonnement de la créature, un adolescent avec des cheveux blancs dont des mèches tombaient avec élégance devant son visage et deux yeux bleu vert qui brillaient presque dans l'obscurité. Il avait la peau blanche. C'était Riku, pensa la créature. L'adolescent sourit devant le Sans-cœur.

-Que ferais-tu, ma chère Gabrielle, si je n'étais pas là ?

La créature voulait s'en aller, fuir le plus loin possible dans les ténèbres et ne jamais revenir ici, mais le garçon prit la créature dans ses bras. Il ne se passa rien, mais cela sembla soulager Riku, comme si cette simple étreinte signifiait que son amie était encore présente.

Il y eut un silence pendant lequel la créature cessa de se débattre. Puis Riku se pencha à l'oreille du Sans-cœur et y murmura, toujours en le serrant.

-Je t'aime.

Il y eut aussitôt une forte lumière entre eux, comme si tous les ténèbres étaient chassés par cette simple phrase. La forme noire que serrait Riku grandit, se métamorphosa dans cette lumière, la forme brilla et, lorsque l'aveuglante lumière cessa, Riku me serrait dans ses bras.

Je ne levais pas les yeux vers lui et le serrais encore plus fort, pleurant à moitié.

-Comment savais-tu que j'allais succomber aux ténèbres ? sanglotais-je.

D'une main tremblante de soulagement il caressa mes cheveux blonds.

-Je n'en savais rien. Je voulais juste être sûr qu'il ne t'arrive rien.

Il resserra son étreinte, de peur que je ne me transforme en Sans-cœur. Mais cette horrible expérience avait déjà prit fin.

Je levais les yeux vers lui, enfin.

-Tu n'es plus Ansem, murmurais-je.

-Si, soupira-t-il, mais pas pour toi.

Mon visage s'illumina.

-Je t'aime aussi.

Son visage s'approcha du mien. Plus rien n'existait, désormais, il n'y avait que lui et moi. Nos lèvres se touchèrent et je sus que c'était lui que j'allais aimer. Il m'était impossible de penser le contraire. Son baiser sembla durer une éternité et, lorsqu'il se retira, me serrant toujours dans ses bras, nous étions tous les deux un peu plus rouges.

-Quand nous reverrons-nous ? demandais-je, les yeux à nouveau gorgés de larmes.

Un passage des ténèbres s'ouvrit derrière lui.

-Bientôt, sourit-il d'un air rassurant.

« Dans une éternité », pensais-je.

Il me lâcha tendrement, prit mon visage dans ses mains, embrassa mon front puis partit dans les ténèbres sans un mot. Lorsqu'il en franchit le seuil, il me semblait revoir le visage de Xehanort. Mon regard se posa sur la tour. Maintenant, je n'avais plus peur des Sans-cœur. J'avais succombé aux ténèbres et j'en étais revenue : ma crainte s'était dissipée. Je montais frêlement les marches et entrais dans la tour. Je devais monter jusqu'en haut.

* * *

Mes yeux s'ouvrirent pour la première fois. Ils s'ouvrirent en grand. Je me redressais de la plate-forme sur laquelle j'étais allongée. Mes cheveux noirs, aussi sombres que les ténèbres, me tombèrent devant les yeux.

J'étais allongée devant une tour imposante. Mon regard terrifié balaya les alentours. Le ciel était noir également, comme les mèches qui caressaient ma peau pale et des immeubles sombres se dressaient devant le firmament pourtant dénué d'étoiles. Je me redressais, les jambes tremblantes. Je ne portais qu'une mince et courte robe noire. Il se mit à pleuvoir. J'étais debout devant une grande tour imposante. A son sommet, un panneau clignotait. La pluie dégoulinait sur mes lèvres roses et des gouttes s'accrochaient sur mes cils noirs bordant mes yeux bleus. Mes cheveux noirs collaient à ma peau ainsi que ma fine robe, me rendant fragile et frêle. Mais en moi bouillonnait une grande puissance, je le sentais…

Quelqu'un toussota. Mon regard se tourna, sans peur, vers un homme portant un long manteau noir. Il portait une capuche pour ne pas recevoir l'eau sur son visage. J'étais abrittée dans un renfoncement de la tour et il vint m'y rejoindre. Le froid me mordait la peau et je frissonais.

L'homme enleva son manteau noir et le posa sur mes épaules. Il avait la peau pale, des cheveux blonds coupés n'importe comment, tantôt courts, tantôt longs et des yeux bleus. En dessous, il portait une tenue simple, noire, ainsi que des bottes que je lui enviais car j'étais pieds nus. Il vérifia que le manteau me recouvrait bien le corps.

-Où suis-je ? murmurais-je d'une voix faible. Que m'est-il arrivé ?

L'homme sourit et répondit d'une voix mélodieuse :

-Je m'appelle Demyx. Et toi ? Te souviens-tu de ton véritable nom ?

Mon regard bleu clair se posa sur lui sans comprendre.

-Je fais partie d'une Organisation. Mais trève de bavardages. Suis-moi, et tu verras par toi-même.

Devais-je lui faire confiance ? Confiance… je ne ressentais pas de sentiments. Ma main, sous le manteau, se posa sur ma poitrine. Je ne sentais pas mon cœur battre.

Demyx m'entraina dans les rues de la ville fantôme.

Soudain, devant mes yeux, se dressa une grande forteresse. Elle était blanche, immaculée et ornée d'un drôle de symbole. Demyx me fit pénétrer à l'intérieur et m'ammena dans un bureau après une longue course. Un bureau ? Non, plutôt une salle blanche avec une chaise au milieu, une unique chaise. Debout devant une fenêtre se tenait un homme. Il portait le même manteau noir que mon sauveur. Il se retourna vers moi, me jugeant de son regard jaune. Il avait de longs cheveux qui tombaient en épis dans son dos, gris, et une forte stature qui imposait le respect, mais pas plus que son regard glacial et sans vie.

-Je l'ai trouvée dans la ville, expliqua Demyx.

-Elle est trempée, constata l'homme.

Demyx affirma.

-Toi aussi, murmura l'homme en contemplant Demyx. Pars, laisse nous seuls.

C'était une fausse excuse. Demyx affirma et s'en alla, mais je le retins par la manche. Mes lèvres, suite au froid, avaient repris une légère teinte bleutée et ma peau était blanche, livide.

-Ne me laisse pas, chuchotais-je.

Demyx tapota gentiment sur ma tête et disparut derrière la porte.

-Je m'appelle Xemnas, dit l'homme. Et toi ?

Je haussais les épaules. D'un geste gracieux il m'invita à m'asseoir. Et il tenta de m'expliquer ma véritable nature.

* * *

J'étais debout. J'avais réussi à vaincre tous mes ennemis. Fière et émue, je m'apprêtais à ouvrir la porte du bureau de Yen Sid. Mais je decidais de l'entrouvrir légèrement pour voir ce qui se passait à l'intérieur.

Le maître sorcier avait l'air soucieux, debout, devant une fenêtre de la pièce circulaire. Sora avait déjà revêtit ses nouveaux habits, plus mûrs, et le trio avait une mine désespérée.

-Et elle portait une Keyblade, c'est ça ?

Sora affirma, le regard mélancolique.

-Cette fille avait un cœur si pur… murmura le vieillard.

-Comment ça ? interrogea Sora.

Yen Sid se retourna vers eux.

-Je ne voulais pas le croire, mais je l'ai senti. Si pur… cette fille possèdait la Keyblade née du cœur des mondes. Cela fait des siècles que cette Keyblade n'a pas été attribuée.

-Pourquoi ? questionna Sora.

Mais Donald et Dingo le fusillèrent du regard.

-Les mondes attendaient un être plus pur que les autres pour manier cette arme née de leur cœur. Mais cette fille avait un cœur trop pur… il n'a jamais été en contact avec le moindre ténèbre…

Ils restèrent silencieux devant cette nouvelle.

Yen Sid claqua des doigts et le vaisseau gummi apparut à la fenêtre, à leur hauteur.

-Une nouvelle aventure vous attend, mes amis. Soyez prudents, surtout vis-à-vis de l'Organisation XIII.

Ils affirmèrent. Je devais me montrer. Le plancher grinça sous mes pas alors que je pénétrais dans le bureau. Les quatre têtes se tournèrent immédiatement vers moi et Sora poussa une exclamation.

-Gabrielle ! cria-t-il.

Il courut vers moi et me prit dans ses bras.

-Mais… mais comment… murmura-t-il.

-Comme toi, murmurais-je à son oreille.

Il fut perplexe. Il relâcha son étreinte.

-Alors tête de pics, je t'ai manqué ? souris-je.

Il rit en m'ébourrifant les cheveux.

-Qui a l'air d'une tête de pics, maintenant ? plaisanta-t-il.

Donald et Dingo me firent un accueil triomphant et me pressèrent de questions. Yen Sid, lui, restait silencieux. Je m'approchais de la vitre et caressa le verre du bout des doigts, regardant l'endroit où nous nous trouvions quelques instants plus tôt, moi et Riku.

-Le garçon que j'aimais est venu.

Sora posa sa main sur mon épaule.

-On peut dire que vous et Sora avez énormément de chance, commenta le sorcier.

Je tendis la main face à lui et ma Keyblade rouge et or apparut. Le sorcier la contempla avidement.

-Dites-moi ce que vous savez sur cette Keyblade.

-C'est la Keyblade des mondes, murmura Yen Sid en en faisant le tour. Vous êtes celle qu'ils ont choisi.

-La Keyblade d'un jeu défectueux, plutôt, marmonnais-je.

-Pardon ? demanda Sora.

Je souris.

-Non, rien.

Donald, Dingo et Sora, après s'être lancé des regards, s'approchèrent de moi.

-Tu sais, Gaby, commença Donald, si tu veux retourner à la cité du Crépuscule, ou n'importe où, on te dépose. Tu n'es pas obligée de nous suivre.

-Oui, continua Dingo, après ce que tu as vécu…

-… je ne veux pas te mettre en danger, conclut Sora.

Je protestais violement.

-Bon OK les gars, je sais que j'ai été faible sur ce coup-là ! Mais ça ne se reproduira plus, je vous le jure ! J'ai fait la promesse que je veillerais sur toi, Sora, et je la tiendrais !

Ils furent ébahis.

-Une… promesse ? s'étonna Sora. Mais à qui ? demanda-t-il.

Pourquoi devais-je toujours m'emporter dans de pareilles situations ? Au regard que je leur lançais, ils comprirent qu'ils ne devaient pas poser de questions.

Le trio se décida de se mettre en route. Yen Sid insista pour me dire quelques mots. Je me retournai vers le sorcier à la barbe argentée alors que Sora, Donald et Dingo, dans une forte lumière, disparurent dans le vaisseau gummi.

-Pourrais-je le voir ? demanda-t-il en s'approchant de moi.

Je ne compris pas.

-De quoi ?

-Le…

Il s'approcha encore plus de moi.

-On raconte que la personne choisie pour porter la Keyblade des mondes viendra d'une autre dimension. Je n'y croyais pas et je me suis renseigné. Dans votre monde, nous ne sommes rien. J'aimerais voir le manuel, s'il vous plait.

Je fis semblant de ne pas comprendre sa requête.

-Quel manuel ?

-Vous savez de quoi je parle, Miss Gabrielle.

Il savait. Je sortis le livret de mon sac rouge et le lui tendit. Il s'émerveilla devant la couverture, représentant les personnages principaux.

-C'est incroyable… murmura le sorcier. Nous ne sommes… vraiment rien.

Il parcourut les pages, ses yeux avides de tout savoir. Il lut attentivement les résumés de chaque personne présenté.

-Roxas ? marmonna-t-il. Mais qui est-ce ?

-Peu importe, il a disparu…

Lorsqu'il eut fini, quelques minutes plus tard seulement, il me le tendit avec un regard grave.

-Si l'Organisation XIII possède un tel objet, elle pourrait parvenir, après quelque temps, dans votre dimension. Cela aurait des conséquences terribles pour votre monde.

Je frissonais en imaginant les Similis envahir les voitures et les building.

-J'y veillerais, promis-je.

Il tapota gentiment mon épaule et observa mon visage.

-Bonne chance.

-Vous de même. Faites attention.

Il sourit devant l'audace de la jeune fille qui disparut à la manière de ses compagnons dans une lumière blanche.


	12. Chapitre 12 : Intermonde 2

Chapitre 12 : Intermonde

Donald et Dingo s'occupaient du pilotage après que Sora ait ouvertement montré son agacement. En effet, nous ne pouvions accéder à un seul monde. Ils ignoraient encore qu'il s'agissait de la Forteresse Oubliée.

L'intérieur du cockpit était tout en métal et argent, agrémenté par les couleurs vives du tableau de bord et des sièges. Ceux de Sora et moi étaient un peu plus en retrait par rapport aux deux conducteurs. Par le hublot, je pouvais voir l'immensité de leur univers devant moi, s'offrant littéralement aux voyageurs ambitieux. Je compris alors la hargne avec laquelle Xehanort avait voulu le contrôler : il était porteur d'une telle promesse, un message de pouvoir à celui qui arriverait à le dompter.

J'étais silencieuse sur mon siège, la ceinture fermement bouclée, mes jambes ramenées contre ma poitrine et mes yeux perdus dans l'obscurité du firmament. Sora me jetait des regards inquiets. Tous le faisait depuis notre départ, depuis que j'étais devenue un Sans-cœur. Mais je leur jetais des sourires rassurants.

Le décor était magnifique mais le voyage long. Et ennuyeux car, en effet, entre la Cité du Crépuscule et la Forteresse Oubliée, il n'y avait pas d'ennemis.

Je plongeais ma main dans mon sac. Je sentis contre mes doigts la chaleur du livret, mes munnies tintèrent légèrement, le métal froid de mon baladeur me fit frissonner mais je sortis victorieuse les objets de mes pensées : mon carnet et mes crayons de couleur.

Comme Naminé, je l'ouvris à la hâte et tournais les pages blanches. Blanches ? Mais non ! une semblait complètement taguée !

Les larmes me montèrent aux yeux alors que je lus les phrases qui apparaissaient.

« Gaby, s'il te plait, présente-toi au tournoi de Struggle ! Ce mollasson de Roxas va être si facile à battre ! Avec toi comme adversaire, je suis sur de m'amuser un peu ! »

« Laisse tes commentaires de coté Hayner… »

« Les garçons, arrêtez de vous disputer sur le carnet de Gaby ! Désolée, mais l'envie irrésistible de te le prendre à piqué Pence, Gaby… on le remettra dans ton sac demain matin. »

« Qui a envie d'une glace ? »

« Pence ! »

« Pence ! »

« Pence… »

Elles étaient écrites dans des écritures totalement différentes. Hayner… Pence… Olette… Roxas… mes premiers amis.

Mes doigts caressèrent doucement les formes plus ou moins arrondies qu'avait laissé le stylo sur le papier. Mais il restait une dernière phrase, écrite apparemment rapidement par Roxas.

« Surveille Sora. Je te fais confiance. »

Je poussais un doux rire qui mit fin aux disputes incessantes de Donald et Dingo sur la direction à prendre. Sora se pencha vers moi pour voir ce qui me faisait tant plaisir, mais je tournais la page vivement pour une blanche.

-J'ai envie de commencer le journal de notre périple, m'exclamais-je.

La proposition fut accueillie par des rires.

-C'est vrai que c'est assez séduisant, sourit Sora.

Il m'attrapa le carnet des mains et un crayon de couleur. Il griffonna quelques mots en prenant une position très féminine. Il murmurait :

-Cher journal… aujourd'hui, tête de pics m'a encore agacée. Je ne sais comment je dois réagir à ses insultes. Moi ? Une barbie ? Comment ose-t-il dire une chose pareille ! Il n'y a qu'à toi que je peux me confier, cher journal…

Donald et Dingo pouffèrent de rire, suivis par moi.

-Arrête, ordonnais-je un sourire aux lèvres et en me levant, en quête de mon carnet.

Mais il le leva hors de ma portée. Il n'était pas plus grand que moi, pourtant il y arrivait à merveille. Un sourire carnassier et sadique s'étira sur ses lèvres.

-Promets-moi que tu ne m'appelleras plus jamais tête de pics !

-Rêve, tête de pics !

-Ah, mauvaise réponse, sourit-il encore plus alors que je sautais pour attraper mon précieux livre.

Je poussais des petits gémissements en me tendant sur le bout de mes orteils.

-Rends-le moi !

Ils éclatèrent de rire. Mais Dingo, le plus sage d'entre tous, se leva et attrapa le carnet en me le tendant.

-Merci, Dingo, dis-je avec reconnaissance.

Puis je me tournais vers Sora.

-T'as perdu, tête de pics !

Sora croisa les bras.

-Me laisserait plus duper par une barbie, grommela-t-il.

Il partit se rasseoir, le sourire aux lèvres. Je fis de même et ouvrit mon carnet. Sora avait noté une phrase, sans doute inconsciemment vu l'air détendu qu'il abordait :

« Je n'ai peut-être pas de cœur, mais tu resteras à jamais gravée dans ma mémoire. »

Je fermais le désormais vénéré livre et le serrais contre moi, le regard perdu dans un rêve où les Similis étaient des êtres entiers.

-Roxas… murmurais-je.

* * *

Je me faufilais entre les ombres noires, les silhouettes qui se découpaient dans le blanc immaculé du couloir. Je portais le manteau sombre depuis quelques heures à peine et pourtant, j'avais l'impression de faire partie du XIII° Ordre depuis toujours. Xigbar poussa une exclamation alors que je l'évitais habilement.

-Doucement, petite sotte ! aboya-t-il.

Le Supérieur m'avait prévenu que les nouveaux adhérents étaient de moins en moins acceptés au sein de l'Organisation. Mais je n'étais pas inquiète. Car je ferais mes preuves, coûte que coûte. Le manteau couleur ténèbres mettait en valeur ma peau pale, rendant ma carrure frêle et fragile, même si ce n'était qu'une illusion. Mes yeux bleus étaient cernés de cils noirs épais et mes cheveux sombres tombaient en de larges boucles jusque mes hanches. J'avais un coté délicat et vulnérable qui m'avait valu les moqueries de tous ces hommes larges et grognons. Seuls les plus jeunes semblaient me comprendre, en particulier mon sauveur, Demyx.

J'aperçus enfin ses cheveux blonds qui dépassaient d'entre le noir et le blanc. Je lui attrapais le bras et l'entraînait dans un couleur adjacent pour éviter de gêner la procession des 6 derniers membres de la puissante Organisation.

-Demyx ?

Ma voix était toujours douce, contrastant avec la puissante que renfermaient mes bras maigres. Il posa ses yeux bleus et son visage encore un peu puérile vers moi.

-Quoi ?

Sa voix à lui se voulait réconfortante.

-Pourquoi les autres membres ne m'acceptent pas ? hésitais-je après un court moment.

Demyx semblait réfléchir.

-Nous avons déjà eu un membre aussi jeune que toi. Disons qu'il ne nous a pas vraiment laissés de très bons souvenirs.

Il tapota ma tête affectueusement, à la manière d'un grand frère ou d'un père.

-Je dois me préparer pour une mission. Sois prudente. Ne fais pas de bêtises, Angel.

Il disparut dans un couloir de ténèbres, sans doute pour rejoindre sa chambre. Je restais seule pendant quelques instants, encore abasourdie par mes premières heures d'existence. C'est que vivre en tant que Simili n'était pas facile.

Quelqu'un rit. Proche de moi. Je me retournais dans tous les sens, guettant celui qui avait l'audace de rire ainsi. La réponse parvint à moi : un homme sortit à son tour d'un couloir des ténèbres sans que je le vois. Il s'était dissimulé dans mon dos. Il se pencha à mon oreille et, me faisant frissonner, il y murmura :

-Angel…

Je me retournai, manquant de tomber. En scrutant mon visage son rire redoubla. Je posais mes poings sur mes hanches et pris un air furieux même si, comme me l'avait expliqué Xemnas, je ne pouvais ressentir de sentiments.

-Puis-je savoir la cause de cette hilarité ?

L'homme qui riait était grand, mince, peut-être âgé d'une vingtaine d'années, avec des yeux vert émeraude et des cheveux rouges qui tenaient par miracle en l'air sur son crane. Il portait le meme manteau que moi, celui de l'Organisation. Un rapide portrait de la situation m'informa de son identité. Il s'appelait Axel, je l'avais vu pendant la réunion censée me présenter aux autres membres.

-Pourquoi ris-tu ? demandais-je en haussant le ton.

Il s'approcha très près de moi, son nez frôlant presque le mien. Il attrapa entre ses doigts une de mes mèche brune et joua avec, tout en me fixant droit dans les yeux.

-Je vais quitter cette Organisation, murmura-t-il.

Sa voix était si basse que je n'arrivais presque pas à l'entendre. Sa bouche était si proche de la mienne que son souffle se frayait un chemin dans mon cou. Mais je n'étais nullement impressionnée par cet être impoli.

-Je sais que je ne pourrais pas te convaincre de me suivre, poursuivit-il en jouant avec ma mèche de plus en plus vite, mais j'aimerai que nous restions… amis.

Je poussais un rire glacial.

-L'amitié n'a aucun sens à mes oreilles.

Il rit à son tour du même rire sans vie.

-Il y a quelques jours pourtant, elle semblait avoir une grande importance à tes yeux.

-Je ne comprends pas tes paroles insensées. Je me suis réveillée à Illusipolis il y a quelques heures à peine.

Je compris alors son chemin logique.

-Tu connais l'être à partir duquel je suis née, commentais-je sans pour autant témoigner de la curiosité.

Axel sourit.

-C'est possible, murmura-t-il.

-Axel, attend au moins qu'elle soit majeure, sourit Luxord en passant dans le couloir, les yeux rivés sur son jeu de cartes.

-Ils ne savent pas encore ta décision, compris-je en plus.

-Non, dit-il.

Il se redressa enfin et un passage de ténèbres apparut dans son dos.

-Nous nous reverrons… Angel.

Il disparut sous mes yeux. Je me dirigeais vers les appartements qu'on m'avaient attribués. En marchant dans les couloirs blancs, je constatais une chose : mon prénom ne comportait pas de « X ».


	13. La Forteresse Oubliée, premier passage

Chapitre 13 : La Forteresse Oubliée, premier passage

Dans une lumière dorée, nous apparûmes sur la terrasse d'un village. Des rires et des chansons arrivèrent à nos oreilles. Nous avançâmes. Devant nous s'étalait une jolie petite place pavée entourée de magasins en tout genre. Sora avança, perplexe, vers le petit muret censé nous empêcher de tomber. Un magnifique paysage s'étendait : une petite ville, couverte de maisons aux tuiles rouges sous un ciel violet et orange clair. Elles proliféraient au pied d'une grande forteresse à moitié détruite, dont des morceaux pendaient tristement dans ce décor pourtant si joyeux. De multiples engins servaient à tenir le tout en équilibre, précairement. Sora poussa une exclamation.

-La Forteresse Oubliée ! s'écria-t-il.

-Oui, mais elle n'est pas comme avant.

-C'est ici que tu as perdu ton cœur ?

Sora se retourna vers moi et posa sa main douloureusement sur son torse.

-Oui, répondit-il simplement.

-Pourvu que Léon et sa bande aillent bien, marmonna Donald.

Le regard de Dingo se posa sur un toit. Deux Sans-cœur disparurent immédiatement.

-On dirait qu'on va devoir se battre, constata-t-il.

Nous descendîmes les escaliers de pierre pour atterrir au centre de la place.

-Oncle Donald ! Dingo ! s'écrièrent trois voix.

Les deux nommés se retournèrent et trois petits canetons coururent vers eux. Ils étaient parents et partirent dans un coin pour parler. Sora et moi étions seuls, assis sur le petit muret, les pieds ballants dans le vide.

-Qui est le fameux garçon que tu aimes, barbie ? demanda avec suspicion l'adolescent.

-Pardon ? m'exclamais-je.

-Le garçon qui t'a permis de redevenir… toi-même.

Je rougis et mes yeux se baissèrent, fixant mes chaussures.

-Je te le dirais à la fin de cette histoire, tête de pics.

Je tapotais sa joue comme faisaient les mères avec leurs enfants.

-Sois patient, le hérisson !

Il s'apprêta à me lancer une réplique lorsque Donald et Dingo nous appelèrent.

-Venez, vous deux ! Nous savons où sont Léon et les autres !

Nous descendîmes dans un gracieux saut le muret et courûmes vers nos deux amis. Sora et moi nous fîmes la course dans les escaliers de pierre, plus longs, pour aboutir dans de petites ruelles ensoleillées.

Nous marchâmes juste un tout petit peu lorsque des vaisseaux de lumière blanche surgirent du sol pour disparaître d'un seul coup. Sora recula.

-Hé, mais qu'est-ce qui se passe ?

-C'est le système de défense de la ville, expliqua une voix au dessus de nous.

Ils cherchèrent des yeux la personne qui avait parlé et nos regards se posèrent sur Youfie, la petite ninja bien difficile à battre. Elle avait un air joyeux et gai qui lui allait bien, donnant une teinte enfantine à son visage. Ses cheveux noirs qu'elle portait court mettaient en valeur ses deux grands yeux noirs également. Les poings sur les hanches, elle nous souriait.

-Youfie ! s'exclamèrent les trois garçons.

Elle leur adressa un signe joyeux de la main, lorsque ses yeux s'écarquillèrent d'horreur.

-Attention ! s'écria-t-elle.

Des Similis apparurent. Nos Keyblade à la main et les deux autres pour nous couvrir, Sora et moi n'eûmes aucun mal à les désintégrer. Il y avait pourtant plus. Les garçons ne le savaient pas, mais l'Organisation XIII n'allait pas tarder à arriver.

J'étais dans ma chambre blanche, là où on m'avait consignée, comme une enfant qui aurait désobéi. Je ne pouvais pas ressentir de sentiments mais j'en gardais très clairement le souvenir, et celui qui me rongeait était bien étrange.

Quelqu'un pénétra sans frapper. C'était Demyx qui m'accorda un sourire bienveillant, que je ne lui rendis pas.

-Je croyais que tu te préparais pour ta mission, murmurais-je d'un ton acide.

Il rit et s'assit sur le bord de mon immense lit blanc qui se confondait dans la blancheur immaculée de la pièce, comme toutes les autres pièces.

-Si tu avais eu un cœur, tu aurais été sans doute très fâchée.

Exaspérée, je m'assis sur mon lit près de lui.

-Oui, je suis d'accord, je suis jeune – la jeunesse n'est pas encore un défaut au sein de cette Organisation, rassure-moi ? Pourtant je ne cesse de tourner en rond. Xemnas a pourtant bien pris le temps de tout m'expliquer : Sora, la Keyblade et Kingdom Hearts ! Je suis au même niveau que vous ! Alors pourquoi…

Il posa un doigt ganté sur mes lèvres pour me faire taire.

-Puisque tu parles de Sora, murmura-t-il, nous allons lui rendre une petite visite. Il ne garde aucun souvenir de nous, il faut lui rafraîchir la mémoire. Tu fais partie de l'Organisation, tu viens donc avec nous. Et pour les autres, laisse leur le temps de s'habituer à une adolescente en leur compagnie. D'accord ?

J'affirmais d'un signe de tête et il ôta son doigt de mes lèvres.

-La prochaine fois que tu fais un geste si grotesque, je t'arraches le doigt, murmurais-je.

Il rit une nouvelle fois et je lui lançais un oreiller blanc.

-Je ne plaisantais pas !

-Salut, les gars, dit Youfie.

Elle se trouvait sur les remparts et, d'un saut périlleux, se retrouva face à nous.

-Je vois que vous êtes toujours en pleine forme, sourit-elle.

-Qu'est-ce que tu crois ? s'exclama Sora en se frappant le torse d'un geste viril.

Elle se tourna vers moi.

-Salut ! Je m'appelle Youfie…

-Moi, c'est Gabrielle. Mais appelle-moi Gaby.

Elle se retourna vers Sora et ses compagnons en quête de réponse à ma présence.

-Elle va nous accompagner. C'est une amie.

Son visage s'illumina.

-Une amie ! Il fallait me le dire tout de suite !

Elle sauta dans mes bras.

-Au moins, tu as l'air d'aller bien, dit Dingo.

-Qu'est-ce que tu crois ? dit Youfie en lançant un clin d'œil à Sora.

-Comment vont les autres ? demanda Donald.

-Bien, répondit-elle.

-Eh Youfie, questionna Sora avec hésitation, est-ce que tu as vu le Roi ou Riku ?

Mon cœur se serra sous ce nom qui résonnait encore à mes oreilles.

-Non, dit-elle simplement en partant dans les ruelles.

Elle courut et s'arrêta en sautant.

-Mais j'avais le sentiment que vous alliez revenir, rit-elle.

Le visage déçu de Sora s'illumina et il sourit. Puis il prit une drôle de position et murmura d'une voix grave :

-"Même si on ne se revoit plus, jamais on ne s'oubliera."

-C'est censé être Léon ? sourit la ninja.

Donald, Dingo et moi nous éclatâmes de rire alors que Sora prit un air pensif et outré.

-Tout le monde est occupé à la maison de Merlin, dit Youfie. Venez !

Son ombre disparut dans les ruelles et nous fîmes vite de trouver la-dite maison, sur mes conseils bien sur car seuls, ces idiots de garçons n'y arrivaient pas.

Lorsque nous entrâmes dans la maison, ça n'avait plus rien à voir avec celle de Kingdom Hearts I. Il y avait toujours cette atmosphère mystérieuse qui planait, mais désormais la moitié de la pièce était occupée par un vaste ordinateur. Devant lui, assis sur un siège, pianotait Cid tandis que Léon et Aeris le regardaient, perplexes. La lourde porte grinça tandis que Youfie s'écriait :

-Voici le Comité de Restauration de la Forteresse Oubliée !

Aeris se retourna et lorsqu'elle aperçut ses amis disparus, elle croisa les doigts et sourit.

-Contents de vous revoir !

Elle avait une robe blanche et rose qui tombait jusque ses genoux et portaient deux bottines. Une longue tresse tenue par un épais nœud retenait ses cheveux bruns et ses deux yeux verts brillaient de plaisir.

-Ca va ? s'écria Cid. Vous avez l'air en forme !

Il était le plus vieux du Comité avec ses cheveux blonds, son visage couverts de cicatrices impressionnantes et de rides marquées par des années d'angoisse. Il parlait avec un épis de blé dans la bouche, rendant sa parole incompréhensive et ne cessait de tripoter de temps à autre son nez, tic énervant.

-Je le savais, sourit Léon de contentement.

Sans doute dans le top ten de ma liste des persos préférés de Final Fantasy, il y avait Léon. Enfin Squall. Il avait un air qui lui allait bien, dans cet ensemble légèrement rock sur les bords. Il avait des cheveux quasiment de la même couleur que ceux de Sora, mais en plus longs et ces yeux clairs rajoutaient une touche de douceur à ce visage qu'une profonde cicatrice traversait.

Leurs yeux se posèrent sur Sora, Donald, Dingo puis sur moi.

-Enchantée, dit Aeris.

-Elle s'appelle Gabrielle, parla Youfie à ma place, et c'est une amie au trio.

Léon m'accorda un léger signe de tête. Donald se pencha vers moi et murmura :

-De sa part, c'est une déclaration d'amour.

Cid me sourit, en évitant de faire tomber son épis de blé.

-Tu savais quoi, Léon ? demanda Sora.

-Il y a quelques jours, commença-t-il, tout le monde s'est souvenu de vous, exactement au même instant.

Le trio sursauta de frayeur.

-Vous vous en êtes souvenus ? ça veut dire… que vous nous aviez oublié ?

Je posais une main réconfortante sur son épaule.

-Si ils vous ont oubliés, ce n'était sûrement pas intentionnel.

Il affirma mais je lisais toujours la crainte dans ses yeux.

-Merci, s'écria Donald, en colère.

-Alors, où étiez-vous passés ? demanda Youfie, avide de savoir.

-Oh, on dormait, répondit Dingo.

-J'y crois pas ! s'exclama Cid. Quelle bande de fainéants !

Je posais ma main sur mes yeux d'un air las. Sora, Donald et Dingo parurent gênés. Vu de ce point de vue là, il était vrai que ça faisait stupide.

-Laisse-les tranquille, intervint Aeris de sa voix douce. L'essentiel, c'est d'être de nouveau ensemble.

-En fait, euh… murmura Sora. On essaie de retrouver Riku et le Roi. Vous les avez vus ?

Tous secouèrent la tête de droite à gauche.

-Bon, marmonna Sora, déçu.

-Désolée. Mais dites-le nous si on peut vous aider, sourit Aeris.

-OK. Merci.

-Ne nous remercie pas déjà ! s'exclama Cid en faisant sursauter Sora.

-La Forteresse Oubliée a un problème. Un gros problème, coupa Léon.

Je me retournais, inquiète, vers lui.

-Quel genre de problème ? Cette cité est si belle, et ses habitants si joyeux !

Un léger sourire flotta sur ses lèvres devant ma naïveté.

-Tu parles des Similis et des Sans-cœur ? demanda Sora.

-T'as tout compris ! affirma Youfie.

-Si vous avez besoin d'un coup de main, proposa l'adolescent.

-Bon, parlons franchement.

Le ton de Léon était toujours monocorde, c'était assez effrayant.

Le petit groupe se rapprocha de nous quatre.

-Sora, Donald, Dingo, vous pourriez nous aider à faire le ménage dans cette ville?

-Et moi ! m'exclamais-je, outrée. Je suis là, aussi ! Et je suis un maître de la Keyblade !

-Maître de la Keyblade ou pas, je propose ça aux personnes qui ont de l'expérience, pas aux simple gamines.

-Mais j'ai le même age que So…

-Comme si on allait refuser, coupa Sora en me jetant un regard. Gabrielle, si Léon affirme qu'il ne veut que notre aide, tant pis, il ne sait pas ce qu'il manque.

Léon sourit devant la réponse de l'adolescent.

-J'avais oublié à qui j'avais affaire.

Je croisais les bras.

-Alors vous allez aux fortifications et moi, je reste ici, c'est ça ?

-Attends un peu, Gaby, réfléchit Dingo, qui t'as dit que nous allions aux fortifications ?

Le rouge empourpra mes joues en une seconde.

-Euh… j'ai simplement supposé.

-Mais elle a raison, dit Léon. Allons-y. Vous, ordonna-t-il à ses compagnons, continuer de régir la cité. Et surveillez la gamine.

Il ouvrit la porte, suivi de Sora, Donald et Dingo qui me souriaient, même si le plus chaleureux des sourires ne pouvait pas me rendre le mien. J'étais seule, face à Youfie, Cid et Aeris qui s'activaient. J'étais assise dans un coin, à même le sol et ne proposais mon aide à personne. Au bout d'un moment, Aeris s'approcha de moi et s'abaissa, à la manière d'une mère envers sa fille boudeuse.

-Tu sais, Léon ne veut tout simplement pas mettre ta vie en danger.

-Il n'a pas à décider de ma protection. JE décide de MA vie et si elle vaut la peine d'être mise en jeu ou pas.

Elle sourit.

-Et en plus, murmurais-je, je suis loin d'être une gamine.

Aeris me dévisagea quelques instants, puis se leva et ouvrit la porte. Elle repartit rejoindre ses activités. Je restais quelques secondes là, abasourdie, comprenant ce qu'elle voulait que je fasse. Je lui souris et sortis de la chaumière en trombe. Je courus comme une dératée dans les ruelles, sautais avec allégresse sur les murets de pierre qui conduisaient aux fortifications et arrivais, souriante, devant l'endroit en question, une sorte de couloir de pierre aux vues imprenables sur les environs. Mais ils ne me virent pas tout de suite.

-Elle est encore petite, constata Léon, le regard sur la forteresse. Pas en âge, rajouta-t-il devant l'expression de Sora, mais à l'intérieur. Rien qu'à voir sa tenue encore enfantine.

-Je vous dérange, on dirait, m'exclamais-je.

Ils se retournèrent tous les quatre vers moi, surpris et étonnés.

-Tu sais, Léon, si tu veux me dire des choses, souris-je, tu peux me les dire en face. J'ai connu bien pire que d'être traitée de gamine.

Il ouvrit et ferma la bouche, puis reprit son air fermé et glacial.

-Tu ne te rends pas compte dans quoi tu t'es embarquée. Je te conseille de faire vivement demi-tour.

Il bomba fièrement le torse.

-Eh ! m'écriais-je en m'approchant de lui. Tu crois que je ne sais pas dans quelle histoire je suis ?

Il s'apprêta à répliquer lorsque, soudain une voix éclata dans la pièce. Une voix grave, profonde, lente, qui me glaça le sang.

-Que voilà un bien mauvais caractère.

Ils cherchaient des yeux qui avait prononcé ces paroles. Sora courut et s'arrêta dans un dérapage.

-Jolie tenue, commenta Xemnas sans que personne ne le voit.

-Qui parle ? s'exclama Sora qui fit apparaître sa Keyblade dans sa main.

Je m'approchais de lui et imitais son geste.

-Tiens, tiens… se moqua la voix. C'est que la tigresse possède une bien étrange arme. Sora, célébrons nos retrouvailles…

La voix avait une consonance sadique très désagréable.

Des Similis apparurent alors, nous bouchant le passage pour sortir des fortifications. Donald et Dingo se lancèrent à leur poursuite et les perdîmes de vue.

-Je te proposes un marché, murmurais-je à Léon en me battant. Celui qui désintègre le plus de Similis fais ses excuses à l'autre.

Un sourire carnassier s'étira sur ses lèvres.

-Très bien.

Le concours commença donc. Sora nous observait de l'œil, amusé, mais l'inquiétude trahissait nos trois visages. Les Similis sortaient du sol, toujours de plus en plus nombreux et, amusée, je me plaisais à montrer à Léon tous les coups dont j'étais capable, ces combos impressionnants qui n'existaient pas, normalement, dans Kingdom Hearts. Il était très étonné de ma technique de combat si développée.

Les Similis cessèrent de proliférer et Sora et moi courûmes vers la ville tandis que Léon éliminait les derniers survivants.

-La Keyblade… murmura la voix de Xemnas alors que nous avancions sur les remparts. Quelle arme admirable. Elle mériterait de se trouver entre des mains… plus compétentes.

Mon épiderme se dressa alors que je sentais venir le moment de l'apparition des grands méchants de l'histoire.

-Montrez-vous ! ordonna Sora alors que ma Keyblade était brandie, prête à attaquer.

Aussitôt, sur un niveau au-dessus, des ombres apparurent. Sept pour être exacte. Tiens ? Axel n'était pourtant pas censé s'y joindre ! Je reconnu Xemnas, sur le devant de la scène, derrière lui il y avait le monstre Xaldin, la fine silhouette de Demyx, l'ombre bizarre de Xigbar, celle droite de Luxord, celle de Saix mais je n'aperçus pas Axel. C'était une autre personne avec laquelle je l'avais confondue : plus petite que les autres d'au moins une tête, c'était une silhouette féminine qu'on pouvait apercevoir. Son visage était dissimulé par la fidèle capuche de l'Organisation. Elle se tenait très proche de Demyx. Lorsque je vis que sa tête était également tournée vers moi, un immense doute m'envahit. Ce n'était pas possible…

Donald et Dingo arrivèrent derrière moi.

-L'Organisation XIII !

-Parfait, s'exclama naïvement Sora, on va régler ça !

-Quel dommage, soupira Xemnas. Moi qui croyais que nous pourrions devenir amis.

Dans l'hilarité générale de ses membres, l'Organisation disparut.

-Arrêtez ! s'écria Donald.

-Quelle bande de trouillards ! m'écriais-je, un sourire aux lèvres. Ils ont même peur de s'attaquer à une bande aussi hétéroclite que nous !

Une silhouette apparut alors devant nous. Derrière moi, plus précisément.

-Ne traite pas notre Organisation de cette manière, fillette.

Je me retournais d'un geste vif et plein de reflexe vers l'homme puis planta ma Keyblade sous sa gorge.

-Qui tu traites de fillette ?

Sora imita mon geste.

L'homme encapuchonné tourna sa tête vers lui et éclata de rire.

-C'est marrant, il me regardait exactement comme ça…

-Dégage, siffla Sora.

-Oh, des menaces ? ça pourrait m'impressionner, si j'étais quelqu'un d'ordinaire… malheureusement, je fais partie de l'Organisation, je suis donc tout sauf ordinaire…

-Tu te la ramènes beaucoup, mon grand, souris-je. Mais tu oublies que si je bouge légèrement le bras, tu meurs, camarade.

Il se pencha vers moi et Sora.

-Sora, laisse-moi te rafraîchir la mémoire et te montrer la puissance de ceux que tu affrontes.

-Quelle mémoire, murmura l'adolescent. Est-ce que par hasard, t'essaierais pas de m'embrouiller en me racontant n'importe quoi ?

Il rit une nouvelle fois.

-Demande à ta chère amie présente ici-même. Elle est au courant de tant de choses et sait tellement bien mentir…

Il se recula et derrière lui apparut un passage vers les ténèbres.

-Soyez de gentils enfants ! s'écria l'homme avant de disparaître.

Nos Keyblade se baissèrent. Donald tenta de foncer vers l'endroit d'où Xigbar venait de disparaître, mais c'était trop tard et il se prit le mur.

Sora baissa légèrement les yeux et se retourna vers moi.

-Qu'est-ce qu'il voulait dire par là ?

Ma bouche s'ouvrit, mais Léon arriva au bon moment.

-24 ! sourit-il. 24 Similis !

Un sourire s'étira sur mes lèvres et je m'approchais de lui.

-32.

-32 ? s'écria-t-il.

C'était étonnant de voir un excès d'émotion chez lui. Il se retourna vers Sora qui affirma d'un signe de tête.

-Et alors ? ris-je. Le pari ! Non ! Attend, j'ai une meilleure idée.

Des bruits de pas se firent entendre.

-Sora ! s'écria Aeris. On t'as fait une carte de membre !

Youfie et Aeris arrivèrent, essoufflées.

-Vas-y, Léon, montre-leur.

Les deux femmes levèrent vers Léon un drôle de regard.

-Montrer quoi ?

Il prit profondément sa respiration et murmura d'une voix acide :

-Je suis désolé, Gabrielle.

-Non, je préfère « je m'excuse ».

Il soupira une nouvelle fois, tentant de calmer sa colère.

-Je m'excuse.

-Je m'excuse qui ?

-Gabrielle.

-En entier, maintenant.

-Je m'excuse, Gabrielle.

-Parfait !

Tous éclatèrent de rire. Soudain, la carte que tenait Sora s'illumina comme une étoile et se mit à briller dans le ciel. Sora leva les yeux. Personne ne pouvait voir, mais en tant que maître de la Keyblade, je voyais également le ciel torturé, Chaîne Royale apparaître et la carte flottant dans les airs. Tout le monde semblait avoir disparut. Je sentis une vibration dans ma main. Ma Keyblade apparut à son tour. Sora me lança un regard. Je me mis à coté de lui. Nos Keyblade pointèrent en même temps sur le sol et, dans un vent violent, une clef dans une couronne se tracèrent sur le sol. Dans un salto commun, deux faisceaux de lumière sortant de nos armes, le sien blanc, le mien rouge, s'entrelacèrent dans le ciel, volant jusqu'à une serrure. Il y eut une forte lumière et tout redevint normal. Nos bras étaient cependant toujours tendus vers le ciel et nos regards se croisèrent.

-Nous avons dû ouvrir un de ces verrous dont parlait Yen Sid, murmura Sora.

Je me retournais vers les héros de Final Fantasy.

-Bon, désolée, mais le devoir nous attend. Ravie de vous avoir rencontré.

Ils hochèrent la tête, visiblement déçus.

-On reviendra vous voir, promit Donald.

-A bientôt, dit Aeris.

Et, dans une forte lumière, nous réapparûmes dans le vaisseau gummi.


	14. Chapitre 14 : Intermonde 3

Chapitre 14 : Intermonde

Donald se mit aux commandes de l'appareil. Au bout de quelques minutes à peine, il soupira.

-Deux mondes se sont ouverts. Mais leurs chemins sont gardés par deux groupes de Sans-cœur. On attend ici jusque demain matin ?

-Bonne idée ! s'exclama Dingo.

-Quoi ? m'écriais-je. Vous… dormez ?

-Ben… évidemment ! sourit Donald. Ce voyage va prendre quelques semaines, alors on va devoir dormir, tu sais !

Maintenant qu'il en parlait, mon ventre criait famine. Dingo sortit de sa poche quatre potions. Il en tendit une à chacun d'entre nous. Je la bus, légèrement perplexe. Ça avait un goût d'eau. Une sorte de fleur jaune m'enveloppa pendant quelques secondes et lorsqu'elle s'évapora, je n'avais plus faim. Donald appuya sur un bouton et quatre couchettes, semblables à des lits de camp, sortirent des murs de l'appareil. Deux du coté droit, deux du coté gauche.

Donald et Dingo s'installèrent sur les deux du coté gauche. Ils avaient un air endormi. Je n'aurais jamais pensé que Kingdom Hearts II puisse se passer sur plusieurs jours, pour eux. Je m'installais sur une couchette à mon tour, Sora dans celle juste à coté de moi. Donald se mit à ronfler et Sora rit.

-Je n'arrive pas à imaginer que j'ai pu dormir pendant un an. Tout me semble encore si… présent.

-Oui, murmurais-je. Ça doit être étrange.

Sora me jeta un regard.

-Tu sais qui aurais pu regarder cet homme exactement comme moi ?

-Non, répondis-je simplement.

Je sortis mon carnet et me mis à écrire frénétiquement tous les événements qui venaient de se produire.

-Tu ne m'appelles plus tête de pics ? remarqua Sora.

-Non, je préfère le mal-coiffé.

-Hadès m'appelle comme ça.

Je pris un air diabolique.

-Alors considère que je suis du coté des méchants, niveau blague.

Il s'allongea et ferma les yeux. J'écrivis énormément cette nuit-là, avant de m'abandonner à nouveau au sommeil. C'était bien différent de la Tour sur laquelle j'avais passé les dernières nuits. Car nous flottions dans l'espace. Et aussi parce que Donald ronflait beaucoup.

Je me retournais face à Sora. Il dormait maintenant depuis quelques heures. Souriante, je m'endormis à mon tour, ne pensant plus à rien. Car la présence en plus, dans l'Organisation, m'avait torturé l'esprit.

* * *

-Que te voulais Xemnas ? demanda Demyx, anxieux.

Je fermais doucement la porte qui servait de bureau au Supérieur et me mis à marcher dans les couloirs immaculés. Demyx me suivait de près.

-Me demander si je savais manier la Keyblade.

N'y tenant plus, je me retournais vers lui.

-Tu ne m'avais pas dit qu'elle serait là !

-Angel, calme-toi…

-Mais tu m'as menti pour que je vienne !

-Il fallait que Sora nous voit en entier…

-En entier ? souris-je méchamment. Il a décimé la moitié de vos rangs !

-Nos rangs, souligna Demyx.

Voyant que ce qui semblait être ma colère ne se calmait pas, il me tapota gentiment la tête, comme il avait l'habitude de le faire.

-Voyons, Angel, ne fais pas l'enfant. Comporte-toi en adulte.

-Ce n'est pas mon âge le problème ! criais-je. C'est que je tourne en rond depuis que tu m'as trouvée et j'en ai marre !

-Tu peux venir avec moi, si tu veux, fit une voix grave derrière moi.

Je me retournais, surprise, vers Xaldin. Il faisait bien trois tête de plus que moi et sa large carrure, monumentale, m'impressionnait.

-Je dois partir en mission. Elle n'est pas très facile. Si tu viens avec moi, on se débrouillera mieux.

J'étais stupéfaite. Demyx me tapota à nouveau la tête.

-Eh bien tu vois ! Crie un bon coup et les chevaliers arrivent !

Je lui marchais violemment sur le pied et il se contorsionna de douleur, sautillant sur son pied valide et tenant l'autre entre ses doigts.

-Mais ça va pas ? s'époumona-t-il.

-La princesse n'a pas besoin de l'aide d'un chevalier, tu vois, souris-je cruellement. Mais c'est d'accord, m'adressais-je à Xaldin.

-Parfait. Dans vingt minutes, devant la tour du souvenir.

-Parfait.

Il tourna les talons et marcha calmement dans le couloir, en savourant presque chaque pas. Demyx continuait de gémir et je ris en l'aidant à se tenir droit.

-Désolée, j'y suis peut-être allée un peu fort !

-Peut-être ? s'exclama-t-il.

-Je ne contrôle pas ma force ! Bon, à bientôt, Demyx !

Malgré la douleur, il me sourit quand même, formant une drôle d'expression sur son visage.

-Fais attention, Angel.

Je courus dans les couloirs jusqu'à ma chambre. Je n'avais pas beaucoup d'objets, mais je pris soin néanmoins de mettre le carnet dans lequel je notais tout dans la poche intérieure de mon manteau noir. C'était bien la seule chose à laquelle je tenais. Je descendis allégrement les escaliers blancs, sautillant à chaque marche. Même si, dans un tournant, je me cognais contre Saïx. Je repris l'équilibre juste à temps, mais le numéro 7 n'eut pas cette chance et tomba à la renverse. D'un naturel froid et cruel, et sans doute le plus proche du Supérieur, l'homme aux cheveux bleus et au regard glacial me regarda.

-Je ne savais pas que les nouveaux avaient déjà le droit de traiter ainsi leurs supérieurs.

-Je… je suis désolée, marmonnais-je. C'est que tu marches en faisant si peu de bruit que…

Il se redressa et m'assassina avec ses yeux.

-Tu as de la chance de t'en aller, car sinon…

Mais il n'eut pas le temps de finir, car, déjà, je m'élançais dans le couloir, mes cheveux noir ténèbres se confondant avec mon manteau.

J'arrivais en avance au point de rendez-vous. La ville était toujours plongée dans l'obscurité. Elle devait sans doute faire peur. Comment le savoir ? Je n'avais pas de cœur ! J'éprouvais juste une sorte d'attirance vers cette tour, sous laquelle je m'étais réveillée…

Je l'avais vue. J'avais vue la fille. Impossible d'avoir de doute : elle était moi. Non, plutôt, j'étais elle. Mais personne n'avait fait de commentaires. Je m'assis sur le bord de la balustrade des escaliers, attendant patiemment. Et alors ? Je l'avais vue : elle était aussi blonde que mes cheveux étaient noirs, mais nos yeux, nos yeux bleu clair, couleur cristal, témoignaient de nos origines communes. Je ne connaissais rien d'elle, enfin de moi.

-En avance, fit une voix. On va bien s'entendre.

Je tendis la main devant moi et un couloir vers les ténèbres apparut. Xaldin s'y faufila le premier, je l'y suivi de près. Le pan de ma cape disparut d'Illusiopolis.

* * *

Mes yeux s'ouvrirent alors que Donald se mettait aux commandes. Les trois autres couchettes avaient disparues et à la place, Sora et Dingo, assis à meme le sol, mangeaient des sortes de biscuits qui avaient l'air succulent.

Sora me sourit et Dingo en fit de même. Je vis qu'ils étaient attachés à l'aide de ceintures sur le sol. Je me mis à coté d'eux en poussant un bâillement sonore. Ils rirent.

-Droite ou gauche ? demanda Donald.

-Gauche ! répondis-je aussitôt.

Nous partions en route vers la Terre des Dragons.


	15. La Terre des Dragons, premier passage

Chapitre 15 : la Terre des Dragons, premier passage

Il faisait bon sur cette planète. Avant même d'ouvrir les yeux, je savais que nous étions dans la bambouseraie : une drôle d'odeur, que je n'avais jusque là jamais sentie, un mélange de foret et d'herbe, me prit agréablement le nez. J'ouvris les yeux. Autour de nous s'étalait un paysage totalement différent comparé à celui de la Forteresse Oubliée ou à celui de la Cité du Crépuscule : un décor chinois. Des bambous épais cachaient un petit campement aux yeux des humains. Des rochers clairs jonchaient le sol de terre pale et un petit sentier descendait vers le campement invisible.

-Je vois ça d'ici, fit une voix terrifiante. « Fa Mulan triomphe de l'ennemi public numéro un ! ». Tu vas être célèbre ! Une vraie superstar.

-Mushu, arrête un peu ! fit une voix plus douce. Je ne me suis même pas encore engagée. Je dois prendre la place de mon père pour sauver l'honneur de la famille Fa. Ce qui compte, c'est que je ne sois pas démasquée.

-Ouais ouais, c'est ça, reprit l'autre voix plus fort. T'as la frousse, c'est tout.

-Pas toi ?

Nous avançâmes courageusement, guettant de chaque coté. Dingo fut le premier à remarquer les deux personnes qui parlaient : Mulan, une jeune chinoise méconnaissable déguisée en soldat, et l'ombre d'un petit dragon se projetant, immense, sur une grande pierre. Nous regardâmes, éberlués, la supercherie sans comprendre.

-Un Sans-cœur ? demanda Donald.

-Je ne crois pas, murmurais-je.

Mais les trois garçons ne voyaient pas les choses de cet œil.

-Allons lui faire sa fête ! s'exclama Sora en faisant apparaître sa Keyblade.

-Euh, marmonna Dingo, on devrait peut-être vérifier avant d'attaquer !

Mais Sora et Donald coururent en direction de la dite agression. Dès que Mulan vit la bande de quatre personnes sauter sur elle, Mushu se réfugia dans son dos et elle se protégea le visage à l'aide de ses petites mains. Commençant à comprendre, ils s'arrêtèrent dans leur attaque.

-C'est toi, Mushu ? demanda Dingo, hésitant.

-Ah ! Vous avez entendu parler de moi ! s'exclama le petit dragon rouge en sortant des bras de sa protectrice. Je suis roublard, redoutable et renommé ! Allez, filez si vous ne voulez pas connaître la fureur d'un vrai dragon !

-Oh, Mushu ! s'écria Sora. Tu nous a manqué !

-Il vaudrait mieux que je vous manque, parce que sinon… continua la petite créature.

Il écarquilla les yeux.

-Sora ! Donald ! Dingo ! Et, euh…

Il crut m'avoir oubliée, mais il ne m'avait en fait jamais rencontrée auparavant.

-Gabrielle, souris-je.

-Tu les connais ? demanda craintivement Mulan.

-Si je les connais ? s'écria Mushu. Bon, à part la barbie, on a réglé leur compte à des tonnes de méchants, tous les quatre !

Sora rit devant l'appellation de Mushu à mon sujet.

-Tu vois qu'il n'y a pas que moi qui le dit ! s'esclaffa-t-il.

-Ah ouais ! continua le dragon. Et je leur ai sauvé la vie plus d'une fois. Vu que je suis un super méga dragon surpuissant !

Je m'abaissais à son niveau, c'est-à-dire à quelques centimètres du sol.

-Toi ? Surpuissant ? Un moulin à parole, plutôt, non ?

Mulan nous jeta un regard apeuré. Elle devait être très jolie en tant que fille, avec ses yeux noirs en amandes et ses cheveux de la même couleur, doux comme de la soie.

-On peut dire ça comme ça, rit Sora. Et toi ? Tu es… ? demanda-t-il à l'adresse de Mulan, souriant.

Elle se redressa.

-Mulan, euh non…

Elle prit une voix grave.

-Je… je veux dire…

-Ping ! s'écria Mushu.

-Mulan Ping ? Répéta Donald sans comprendre.

-Juste Ping. Je suis Ping, le fils de Fa Zhou ! s'exclama-t-elle en bombant le torse d'un air exagéré.

-T'es un ami de Mushu ? demanda naïvement Sora.

-Mushu est un des gardiens de ma famille, s'exclama Mulan d'une voix grave.

-Oh ! dit Dingo. En se battant avec lui, on savait pas qu'on mobilisait un des gardiens de ta famille !

-C'est la classe, hein ? intervint Mushu. Du coup, vous avez une sacrée dette envers Ping, ici présent. Et devinez quoi, les jeunes : il faut rembourser !

-Oui, c'est logique, murmura Sora en réfléchissant.

-Je vous explique : Ping est en route pour s'enrôler dans l'armée impériale. On doit rejoindre les autres recrues au camp d'entraînement.

Je m'approchais de Mulan.

-Je crois que vous vous êtes faits avoir, les garçons, souris-je. Surtout toi, Sora. Tu m'as raconté tellement de choses sur ta petite copine, et tu n'es meme pas capable de reconnaître une fille ?

Ils écarquillèrent les yeux.

-Une fille ?

Mulan sourit.

-Vous n'aviez pas remarqué ? demanda-t-elle en rougissant.

-Pas du tout ! s'exclamèrent-t-ils.

-Ouais… marmonna Mushu, ces trois-là goberaient n'importe quoi.

Ils se mirent en route mais je protestais vivement.

-Qu'est-ce qu'il y a, Gaby ? demanda Dingo.

-Et moi ? Je vais attendre ici ? Je suis une fille !

Ils se dévisagèrent. Mais Mushu prit un air très concentré.

-Nous n'avons pas d'armures sous la main et revenir au camp pour repartir serait bizarre aux yeux des autres…

-J'ai trouvé ! sourit Mulan. Gabrielle, va à la cité impériale ! Si Shan Yu attaque, l'empereur sera protégé !

-Oh là, ma belle, protesta Mushu. Cette barbie ne sait pas se battre !

Je tendis la main devant moi et, dans une lumière rassurante, ma Keyblade apparut dans ma paume, son métal or et rouge brillant sous le soleil.

-Je ne sais pas me battre, hein, le lézard ?

-Pas un lézard, un dragon gardien, corrigea Mushu. C'est d'accord.

J'affirmais.

-Donc, en partant, vous venez me chercher, OK? demandais-je, inquiète.

-Bien sûr, affirma Dingo.

-Tu es notre amie, ajouta Donald.

Je souris de bonheur. Je descendis le sentier en leur compagnie, riant aux blagues de Sora et du lézard, puis un peu avant le campement nous nous séparâmes. Je courus vers la cité impériale alors que mes amis entrèrent dans le campement destiné aux garçons. Quelle injustice ! Un peu de colère envahit mon cœur, mais je la contrôlais. Car il était de mon devoir de ne pas en vouloir à mes amis.

La route jusque la cité impériale était longue, car les normalement chargements sur la Playstation étaient ici de longs axes reliant les principales artères. Heureusement que je ne ressentais pas la fatigue ! Je vis enfin les remparts de la ville sacrée. Je me faufilais entre les deux grosses portes. L'immense cour était déserte. C'était une grande place pavée : pour en faire le tour, il faudrait bien une heure, voir plus. Elle était grise, monotone, mais les jours de fête elle devait resplendir. Vivement que notre passage ici prenne fin pour que je puisse voir ça de mes propres yeux ! Alors que je montais l'escalier monumental donnant sur la petite place avec l'entrée vers le palais, je m'arrêtais. J'avais senti quelque chose dans mon dos. Une sueur froide coula le long de ma colonne vertébrale alors qu'un souffle régulier passait au-dessus de mon épaule droite. Je me retournais d'un seul coup, prête à combattre pour défendre ma vie et celle de l'empereur, lorsque je poussais un cri de surprise. Je n'étais pas en face de Shan Yu, mais de…

-Riku !

Je me jetais dans ses bras. L'adolescent aux cheveux blancs ne dit rien encore, trop heureux de tomber sur quelqu'un qu'il connaissait, encore plus sur la fille qu'il aimait. Il me serra dans ses bras, me broyant littéralement les côtes. Il laissa tomber sa capuche, faisant apparaître ses yeux bleu vert.

-Je ne comprends toujours pas pourquoi je te vois ainsi, murmurais-je.

-C'est parce que tu es si lumineuse, sourit-il.

-Jamais je n'aurais pu être aussi chanceuse.

Il embrassa mon front comme il l'avait fait la dernière fois que l'on s'était vu et au contact de sa peau, mon cœur fit un bond de joie.

* * *

Xaldin m'apprenait l'art de manipuler un cœur. C'était très intéressant, surtout avec cette bête monstrueuse comme cobaye, et je m'améliorais d'heures en heures. Blesser un cœur n'aurait bientôt pour moi aucun secret.

D'ailleurs, un moment, alors que Xaldin murmurait des paroles de haine à l'oreille de son cobaye, je sentis comme un poignard enfoncé à la place de mon cœur. Sous la douleur, je me pliais en deux, poussant un gémissement. Tous mes muscles se crispèrent alors que mon poing se referma sur ma poitrine.

Xaldin arrêta aussitôt son manège, laissant la Bête seule face à elle-même et s'approcha de moi, inquiet.

-Que se passe-t-il ?

-Mon… cœur… murmurais-je.

Il arqua un sourcil.

-Ton cœur ? Tu n'as pas de cœur !

J'avais de plus en plus mal. Je m'effondrais à genoux sur le sol tapissé, mes boucles noires recouvrant mon visage.

-Je sais, gémis-je, mais… cette douleur…

Je levais soudainement les yeux vers le Simili géant qui me fixait, accroupi devant moi.

-Riku ? demandais-je.

Ma voix était légèrement plus différente. Xaldin posa sa lourde main sur mon épaule et me redressa d'un seul coup.

-Je sais pourquoi tu as si mal, murmura-t-il, mais c'est un phénomène que je n'ai jamais vu.

La douleur était passée mais ma main était toujours crispée.

-Pourquoi ? demandais-je alors qu'il se retournait vers la Bête.

-Les Similis qui ont « leur » personne encore vivante reçoivent ce genre de messages. Mais puisque généralement, lorsqu'une personne perd son cœur, elle meurt avec, c'est un phénomène que je n'ai jamais constaté.

-Même pour Roxas ? demandais-je. Le numéro 13 était bien le Simili du maître de la Keyblade, n'est-ce pas ?

-Oui, affirma Xaldin, mais Sora était endormi pendant toute la vie de ce traître. Essaie d'éviter les appels du cœur de ta personne.

-Des appels… du cœur ? Ce que je viens de ressentir venait d'un cœur ?

Il affirma à nouveau.

-Bon, nous avons un travail à accomplir ici. Et nous devons faire vite, avant que le Maître de la Keyblade et ses stupides compagnons ne montrent le bout de leur nez.

* * *

-Pourquoi es-tu venu ici ? demandais-je en souriant devant le visage heureux de Riku.

Il rougit.

-Oh, euh… en fait… je savais que tu y étais.

-Ah… Mais tu sais aussi que…

Il posa son doigt sur mes lèvres.

-Je suis juste venu te dire bonjour et passer quelques minutes avec toi.

Je souris.

-Et c'est très gentil. Avec ton ami, on commence à peine à explorer les mondes, et…

-Gabrielle, coupa-t-il, inquiet, est-ce que ça va pour toi ? Depuis… que tu as perdu ton cœur.

J'affirmai sd'un signe de tête rassurant.

-Sora, Donald et Dingo se sont très bien occupés de moi.

Il parût soulagé.

-Tant mieux. Je m'inquiétais à ton sujet.

Il y eut un silence pendant lequel nous ne nous quittions pas des yeux. Soudain, un bruit sourd attira notre attention.

-Déjà l'avalanche ? m'exclamais-je. Oh non ! Ils ne vont pas tarder à revenir !

Je posais un rapide baiser sur les lèvres de l'adolescent.

-Pars. Tu ne veux pas qu'ils te voient.

Il resta quelques instants les yeux fermés, puis embrassa à nouveau mon front et s'enfuit dans un couloir des ténèbres.

Moi aussi je restais encore quelques minutes ainsi, debout, sentant encore ses mains qui me serraient sur ma taille contre lui, puis je me décidais à tourner le dos et à partir en courant vers l'entrée du palais. Je pénétrais dans le somptueux couloir et courus vers la salle du trône.

-Votre Majesté ! criais-je en entrant dans la salle.

Les deux soldats, avec des têtes de niais, se jetèrent sur moi, mais en un coup il furent au sol. L'empereur craignit pour sa vie mais je marchais jusqu'à lui et posais un genoux à terre en signe de respect, baissant les yeux. Le monarque, avec ses longs cheveux et sa barbe blanche, ainsi que ses yeux pétillants d'intelligence, inspirait l'estime et l'honneur. Il sourit de soulagement.

-Que veux-tu, fillette ?

Je n'osais pas contredire ses dires. Je me relevais et le regardais droit dans les yeux.

-Mon nom est Gabrielle et je viens vous informer d'une attaque de la part de Shan Yu, le chef des Huns.

-Le chef des Huns ? s'étonna le vieillard. Et qui t'envoie ?

-Je… je viens vous protéger, votre Altesse.

Il observa les deux corps de ses soldats évanouis sur le sol.

-Ta présence, petite fille, sera bien plus intelligente que ces deux protecteurs.

J'affirmais d'un signe de tête respectueux.

Après ça, tout devint un peu confus. Je me souviens d'énormément de Sans-cœur qui essayaient de voler le cœur de l'empereur. Je me souviens de la frayeur que je sentais au plus profond de mes entrailles. Je me souviens des entailles mettant ma chair à vif que les créatures noires me faisaient. Je me souviens de mon propre sang qui coulait sur le sol. Je me souviens de l'or et du rouge de ma Keyblade qui se confondaient avec le décor tellement mon arme allait vite. L'empereur se mit en sûreté dans une cavité cachée, contre un mur, et me laissa seule pour le défendre contre ces centaines de monstres qui se pressaient dans la grande salle du trône, cherchant par tous les moyens à s'emparer de moi. Mon cœur n'était plus faible, mais mes bras commencèrent à fatiguer. Sans que je le vois, un Sans cœur plongea sa main de ténèbres dans ma poitrine. Presque aussitôt, la créature poussa un gémissement et il partit en fumée sous mes yeux. Ma tête se tourna immédiatement vers mon sauveur. Ce n'était autre qu'Axel qui me toisait, légèrement souriant. Mais je n'eus pas le temps de lui lancer un regard reconnaissant, car les créatures se remirent à l'attaque.

-Pourquoi tu es là ? m'étonnais-je en continuant de combattre, mon dos contre le sien.

-Pour t'aider, idiote ! s'exclama-t-il. Tu croyais que j'allais te laisser seule dans cette galère ?

Il brûla un Sans-cœur qui se tenait trop près de nous.

-Euh… merci, murmurais-je. Mais je ne comprend toujours pas.

-Ne cherche pas à comprendre, répliqua-t-il d'un ton acide. Apprécie mon geste, toi au moins tu le peux. Nous, tu vois, les Similis, on agit plutôt par l'instinct.

A nous deux, les Sans-cœur disparurent en une dizaine de minutes. Essoufflés, nous nous jetâmes quelques regards.

-Mais pourquoi ? m'exclamais-je alors qu'un passage vers les ténèbres apparut.

Il s'apprêtait à le passer.

-Parce que, marmonna-t-il avant de disparaître.

L'empereur choisit ce moment pour sortir de sa cachette. Il observa le décor saccagé de ses yeux pétillants.

-Eh bien ! Ma chère, j'ai failli y passer ! Sans vous, je ne sais pas ce que…

-Ce n'est rien, murmurais-je encore troublée. C'était pour ça que je suis ici.

On entendit des bruits de cris.

-Sora ! m'exclamais-je. Empereur, puis-je aller voir comment vont mes amis ?

Il affirma tandis que le Capitaine Shang entrait.

-Bonjour ! souris-je en passant à coté de lui.

Il me regarda partir en courant, éberlué.

Il y eut une grande fête pour célébrer nos victoires sur Shan Yu et sur les Sans-cœur. Le courage dont nous avions fait preuve, Sora, Donald, Dingo, Mulan et moi, avait fait le tour de la Chine et énormément de gens s'étaient rassemblés pour voir ceux qui avaient accompli ces miracles. Nous étions debout, cote à cote, attendant sagement que l'Empereur prenne la parole devant autant de gens.

L'Empereur s'avança vers Mulan.

-J'ai beaucoup entendu parler de toi, Fa Mulan.

Mulan s'avança, terriblement inquiète, redressa une mèche derrière ses oreilles et s'abaissa avec respect. Je me penchais vers elle et murmurais :

-Tu es beaucoup plus jolie en fille.

Elle me sourit, mais son sourire était figé et bientôt, elle reprit un air angoissé.

-Tu as volé l'armure de ton père, t'es enfuie de chez toi, pris l'apparence d'un soldat de l'armée impériale… abusé ton officier commandant, déshonoré l'armée de Chine, bafoué l'honneur de ta noble famille…

Sora prit un air désespéré.

-Ca va, on a compris, marmonna-t-il.

-Sora, dis-je en chuchotant, tu ne respectes jamais les plus puissants que toi ? T'es mal élevé, le mal-coiffé !

Il croisa les bras et je souris.

-Tu es une jeune femme, s'exclama l'Empereur, et au final… tu nous a tous sauvés.

L'Empereur s'inclina à son tour d'un geste humble devant Mulan. Elle se redressa, surprise et surtout très gênée. Toute la foule se mit alors à l'acclamer. Nous étions si heureux que la joie immense que nous ressentions se lisait sur nos larges sourires. Mulan, souriante, se retourna vers l'Empereur.

-Majesté.

-Capitaine Li ? ordonna l'Empereur.

Le Capitaine sortit l'épée de Shan Yu et la tendit à Mulan. Elle était lourde dans les mains de la jeune femme mais elle la tint avec fermeté.

-Prends ceci, pour que le monde entier puisse savoir ce que tu as fait pour notre nation, la Chine.

-Merci infiniment.

-Sora, Donald, Dingo, Mulan, et même toi, Gabrielle, jeune fille avec laquelle j'aurais eu grand plaisir à me battre –mes joues s'empourprèrent- Merci, murmura le Capitaine Li.

-Merci ? demanda l'Empereur, les yeux brillants de malice. Est-ce là tout ce que vous avez à dire, Capitaine ? Si vous voulez gagner le cœur de Fa Mulan, la plus courageuse des chinoises, il va falloir faire montrer d'un peu plus d'éloquence.

Le capitaine Li rougit tandis que Mulan rit avec l'Empereur. Mushu nous avoua alors ne pas être un gardien de la famille de Mulan. Furieux, Sora s'apprêta à le poursuivre alors que ma main rassurante se posa sur son épaule.

-Sora, murmurais-je, Mushu nous a peut-être menti, mais n'en es-tu pas heureux ? N'es-tu pas ravi d'avoir rencontré et aidé Mulan ?

Il s'immobilisa quelques instants.

-Oui, pour une fois, tu as raison, la barbie.

-Merci du compliment, le mal-coiffé. Bon eh bien, m'exclamais-je en me tournant vers l'Empereur, le Capitaine, Mushu et Mulan, c'est le moment de partir, je crois.

Ils affirmèrent.

-Vous êtes les bienvenus quand vous le voulez, dit l'Empereur.

-Merci, dit Mulan.

Nous leur jetâmes des regards ravis et, dans une forte lumière, nous réapparûmes dans le vaisseau gummi, riant alors qu'ils me racontaient ce qu'ils avaient fait avec Mulan dans l'armée impériale.


	16. Le Château de la Bête, premier passage

Chapitre 16 : Le château de la Bête, premier passage.

Nous pénétrâmes dans le hall d'entrée. C'était immense et impressionnant avec toutes ces moulures au plafond, ces statues, les tapis, mais aussi incroyablement lugubre. Je tremblais légèrement en avançant. Sora posa sa main sur mon épaule pour me rassurer.

-La barbie a peur ? s'étonna-t-il dans un demi-sourire.

Je lui tirais la langue.

-Je suis pas mal coiffée, moi.

Il sourit, puis observa le décor.

-Mais où est-ce qu'on est ?

-C'est immense ! constata Donald.

-Et un peu lugubre… murmura Dingo.

Nous n'avions quitté Mulan qu'il y a quelque heures et le jour tombait, ici.

-Un peu ? m'étonnais-je. Carrément ! Un sacré décor de film d'horreur !

-Qui peut habiter ici ? demanda Sora, songeur.

Un cri puissant nous donna la réponse. Il déchira le silence oppressant avec une telle force que les murs semblèrent trembler. Nous restâmes pétrifiés quelques instants.

-Eh, ce rugissement, ça vous rappelle rien ?

Sora fit mine de réfléchir tandis que Donald jetait des coups d'œil inquiets autour de lui.

-Mais oui ! La Bête !

-La personne qui vous a aidé à la Forteresse Oubliée ? questionnais-je.

Sora affirma.

-On devrait aller voir ce qui se passe ! proposa Dingo.

Soudain, un Sans-cœur passa devant nous pour se diriger vers une porte entrouverte, d'où un fil de lumière s'étendait sur le sol.

-Là-bas ! s'écria Sora.

-En avant ! cria Donald d'un air enragé.

-Si c'est votre ami et qu'il a des problèmes, souris-je en me lançant à la poursuite de la créature, je suis partante !

Nous courûmes vers la-dite porte et, décidés, la franchîmes. Elle donnait sur un petit salon de style français et une grande cheminée, sur le mur en face de la porte, projetait une lumière rassurante sur les murs. Sur une petite table, dans un coin, brillait une rose sous une cloche. Elle semblait flotter dans l'air et était très belle, avec l'éclat rose qui en émanait.

-Où est-il passé ! demanda Donald.

Il aperçut la rose et ouvrit les yeux d'un air émerveillé. Il s'en approcha doucement, en tendant les mains vers elle, hypnotisé, lorsque le Sans-cœur se mit entre elle et lui. Donald sursauta.

-Le voilà ! s'écria-t-il.

Beaucoup d'autres apparurent alors autour de nous. Sora et moi, dans un geste offensif, nous fîmes apparaître nos Keyblade. Ils nous encerclaient pendant que d'autres apparaissaient à nos côtés, plus menaçants. Dans des combos décidés, plusieurs succombèrent à la lumière de nos armes. La Keyblade de la lumière et du cœur des mondes se battaient ensemble. Les Sans-cœurs proliféraient comme des bactéries mais nous en vînmes à bout au bout de quelques minutes à peine. Le problème, c'était qu'à chaque fois que disparaissaient un Sans-cœur, deux autres sortaient des ténèbres. Inquiet, Sora s'exclama :

-Oh non, c'est pas vrai !

-On a besoin d'aide ! hurla Donald.

A ce moment-là, la porte bougea. Elle trembla sous les coups de quelqu'un. Elle s'ouvrit alors et une effroyable bête pénétra dans la pièce. Elle était immense, couverte de poils marrons et portait une longue cape qui tournoyait dans son dos lorsque qu'elle bougeait. Ses griffes luisaient sous la lumière du feu de cheminée, menaçantes. La seule preuve d'humanité chez elle étaient ses yeux bleu clair, couleur ciel, qui reflétaient une grande bonté. Elle marcha jusque nous, ses pattes faisant frémir le sol et en quelques coups de bras et de jambes, détruisit tous les Sans-cœur. Le visage de mes compagnons s'illumina, mais lorsque la bête se dirigea vers nous, elle nous frappa dans le ventre et nous volâmes de chaque coté d'elle. Elle nous ignora totalement, attrapa la rose, et sortit de la pièce.

Je leur jetais des coups d'œil amusés.

-Ca se voit que vous êtes vraiment de très bons amis, ironisais-je en me relevant douloureusement, me massant mon ventre endolori.

-On dirait qu'il ne se souvient plus de nous… murmura Dingo, attristé.

-Il doit avoir des problèmes… vu le nombre de Sans-cœur.

Sora se retourna vers moi.

-Il fait peut-être peur, mais il nous a apporté une aide précieuse il y a un an.

J'affirmais.

-Je vois ça..

-Arrête de plaisanter toujours sur des sujets aussi graves, Gaby ! s'énerva Donald.

-Les canards n'ont pas le sens de l'humour ? m'exclamais-je.

-Stop ! intervint Dingo.

Nous sortîmes un peu frittés de la pièce pour revenir dans le hall. Donald s'arrêta en plein milieu de l'entrée.

-Qu'est-ce qui se passe ? demandais-je d'un ton espiègle.

Il me jeta un regard assassin.

-J'ai cru voir une dame en haut des escaliers ! s'exclama Donald.

-Etonnant ! Et il ne te vient pas à l'esprit que c'était sans doute Belle ?

-Mais euh ! s'exclama Donald.

Il essaya de se jeter sur moi en poussant un juron, mais Dingo l'en empêcha.

-Tu vois bien qu'elle me cherche !

Je croisais les bras d'un air victorieux, un sourire suffisant ornant mes lèvres.

-Gabrielle, s'il te plait, n'envenime pas les choses, murmura Sora, las.

-Bon, très bien. Mais que le canard ne fasse plus de remarques sur ma conduite.

-Allons voir Belle. Elle doit sûrement savoir ce qui se passe ici.

-D'accord.

Nous montâmes les magnifiques escaliers, un peu inquiets devant l'obscurité qui envahissait les lieux.

* * *

Xaldin avait envoyé son cobaye chercher sa rose enlevée pendant les expériences. Mais puisqu'à présent, nous en avions besoin, la Bête, avec un air stupide, était donc partie la chercher. Lorsqu'elle revint, elle était chamboulée, autant sur sa figure immonde que sur ses gestes tremblotants.

-Sora… Donald… Dingo… ils sont là… mes amis… mes chers amis.

-Ce ne sont pas tes amis, susurra Xaldin. Ils sont là pour te prendre Belle, et ta précieuse rose… tu ne peux faire confiance à personne.

Le visage du cobaye se décomposa.

-Oui… tu as raison.

-Quand est-ce que je pourrais moi aussi le manipuler ? m'exclamais-je alors que la Bête se recroquevillait sur elle-même près de la fenêtre.

Il posa un doigt sur ses lèvres.

-Tu fais d'énormes progrès pour faire croire des choses à un cœur, et je t'en félicite. Mais là n'est pas le problème. Le Porteur de le Keyblade est là, par conséquent Gabrielle est là aussi. Il vaudrait mieux que tu t'en ailles.

Je croisais les bras.

-Je ne fuirais pas devant elle, Xaldin, répliquais-je froidement.

* * *

Nous rencontrâmes pas mal de Sans-cœur dans le château, confirmant nos craintes : quelque chose se tramait ici. Pas l'ombre d'une personne ne flottait dans ces lieux maudits. La peur m'assaillait le ventre, mais hors de question de satisfaire la méchanceté du canard. Nous arrivâmes dans un couloir plongé dans le noir, avec une grande baie vitrée qui laissait passer les éclats de la lune, projetant sur le tapis une lueur pâle et blanche. Au bout de ce couloir, il y avait une porte, et à travers cette porte nous parvenaient des voix. Sora réclama le silence en chuchotant et nous nous approchâmes de l'épaisse porte en chêne.

-Mais que vais-je faire ? demanda une voix de femme.

Dans des gestes presque militaires, Sora montra la porte du doigt. Ses acolytes affirmèrent d'un signe de tête, ayant apparemment compris.

-Bon, allez ! s'exclama Donald en se mettant droit.

Il s'apprêtait à défoncer la porte.

-Donald ! s'écria Sora.

Mais il était trop tard et l'oiseau s'étala sur le ventre tandis que s'ouvrait devant nous une chambre. Elle aussi était plongée dans les ténèbres, mais ici la lumière de la lune était plus présente et illuminait plus sereinement la pièce carrée. Il y avait des meubles simples mais vieux également et un lit à baldaquin prenant la moitié de l'espace. Donald se redressa et grommela, furieux :

-Qui a ouvert la porte ?

Une femme se tenait devant lui. Elle portait une longue robe bleue surmontée d'un tablier blanc. Elle avait une peau légèrement bronzée, des yeux marrons noisette brillant de malice et des cheveux marrons également noués en une queue de cheval dans son dos. Elle était très jolie et je sus que nous avions à faire à Belle.

- Oh ! Je suis si contente de vous revoir ! sourit Belle de sa voix douce.

Elle ramassa le canard, le serra dans ses bras et s'écria son nom, comme pour s'assurer qu'il ne disparaîtrait pas.

-Sora ! continua-t-elle en posant ses yeux sur mes compagnons. Dingo !

Ils leur firent un signe.

-Bonjour ! rit Sora.

Puis elle lâcha Donald à cause de ses protestations et elle me dévisagea, souriante.

-Gabrielle, répondis-je à sa question silencieuse.

-C'est une amie, renchérit Sora. Tu peux lui faire confiance.

Je lui adressais à mon tour un signe de la main qu'elle me rendit, radieuse.

-La Bête n'est pas avec toi ? demanda Donald.

-Nous ne nous parlons plus depuis ces derniers temps, déplora la jeune femme. Il doit être dans l'aile ouest.

-Il s'est passé quelque chose ? questionna Sora, inquiet.

-Oui. Ce n'est donc pas la raison de votre visite ? bouda-t-elle.

Nous nous retournâmes vers Sora qui haussa les épaules.

-Pas vraiment, mais on peut t'aider.

-Oui, puisqu'on est là.

-La Bête ne te parle plus ?

-Il se comporte étrangement en ce moment, expliqua-t-elle. Ceux qui pourraient m'en expliquer la raison sont enfermés dans les cachots. J'aimerais les aider, mais…

Mes sourcils se froncèrent.

-Attends un peu, qui a enfermé qui au cachot ? m'exclamais-je.

-La Bête y a emprisonnés ses domestiques.

-Pourquoi ? demanda Donald.

-C'est la question que je me pose ! s'indigna Belle.

Sora prit l'air pensif qui précédait toujours ses mauvais plans.

-Hum… où est ce cachot ?

-Au sous-sol, expliqua-t-elle, on y accède par les escaliers dans le hall ouest.

-Compris.

Belle joignit ses mains et prit un air inquiet.

-Soyez prudents.

Nous lui tournâmes le dos, prêts à partir, lorsqu'elle me retint par le bras.

-Gabrielle, c'est ça ? sourit-elle. Tu as quel âge ?

-15 ans, pourquoi ? répondis-je sur la défensive, le souvenir de Léon planant toujours.

Elle m'observa de la tête au pied.

-Mais pourquoi t'habilles-tu ainsi ? demanda-t-elle. On dirait un garçon !

Je dégageais mon bras de son étreinte, l'air vexé.

-Si je te dis ça, c'est parce qu'il y a une femme dans le hall ouest et que lorsqu'elle voit des jeunes filles, elle ne peut s'empêcher de…

-Ouais, ouais, grognais-je sans écouter la fin de sa phrase.

Sora, Donald et Dingo s'étaient arrêtés dans le couloir, m'attendant patiemment, Donald un léger sourire victorieux flottant sur ses lèvres. Belle nous présenta une nouvelle fois ses encouragements. Nous nous dirigeâmes vers le hall d'entrée et montâmes les escaliers à l'opposé de ceux menant aux appartements de Belle. Nous arrivâmes dans une immense pièce aux teintes dorées et bordeaux, sans doute le fameux hall.

-L'accès au sous-sol devrait être par là, murmura Sora.

Nos regards convergèrent aussitôt vers une armoire posée devant une petite porte.

* * *

J'étais cachée derrière une armure. Heureusement que je n'avais pas de cœur sinon j'aurais sans doute déjà cédé à la panique. Je voulais juste me dégourdir les jambes, laissant Xaldin susurrer des menaces à la Bête ! Comment peut-on se fourrer dans un tel pétrin ? J'étais, à mon grand soulagement, derrière les armures enchantées qui empêchaient le passage vers la chambre de la Bête. Ainsi les quatre compagnons, même s'ils me voyaient, ne pouvaient m'atteindre.

La petite troupe se dirigea silencieusement vers l'armoire qui bloquait l'entrée. Sora, Donald et Dingo se mirent à la pousser, la jeune Gabrielle s'asseyant à même le sol et les dévisageant, un sourire en coin. Ils arriveraient à passer, c'était certain ! Il était temps que je fasse mes preuves au sein de cette Organisation. Je pris mon souffle, posa ma main à l'emplacement du cœur, fermais les yeux et vidaient mes pensées. Aussitôt me vint à l'esprit une affreuse créature, un Sans-cœur, attachée à une serrure. Un Sans-cœur d'une taille gigantesque, assez grande pour effrayer la compagnie, voir même l'éliminer. Je soufflais et de ma bouche sortit une vapeur noire comme les ténèbres. Sans que Sora ne la voie, elle se faufila dans l'embrasure de la porte qu'il essayait de débloquer. En pénétrant dans les cachots, ils auraient une surprise.

Faisant les moins de bruit possible, je me dégageais de ma cachette et, jetant un dernier regard à moi-même, cette fille aux cheveux blonds comme les blés, je courus vers mon mentor qui m'attendait certainement en haut, dans la chambre de la Bête, mes boucles noires tournoyant derrière moi.

* * *

-Allez les garçons ! souris-je.

-Tu pourrais venir nous aider, marmonna Sora en poussant l'immense armoire de toutes ses forces.

-Les filles ne s'effritent pas les mains sur de telles absurdités, tête de pics, ris-je.

Il me lança un regard d'assassin, mais le sourire qu'il abordait me fit comprendre qu'il s'était habitué à ce surnom.

L'armoire ouvrit subitement deux grands yeux. Tout le monde sursauta lorsqu'elle se bougea d'elle-même, moi y compris. Elle s'approcha à grand pas de moi et, m'arrachant un cri de peur, elle se jeta sur mon corps et referma subitement les portes de sa penderie. Je gigotais dans tous les sens, plongée dans le noir, sentant des cintres et des vêtements me tomber dessus.

-SORA ! criais-je, morte de peur. DONALD ! DINGO !

Je sentis l'armoire se pencher vers quelqu'un et j'entendis mes trois amis rire.

-Ne t'inquiète pas, Gaby ! s'esclaffa Dingo. C'est elle, la femme qui jubile en voyant une jeune fille ! Elle veut juste te rhabiller !

-Mais euh, j'ai pas envie d'être rhabillée, moi ! hurlais-je en me débattant toujours. Elle est folle, cette armoire !

-Ne t'inquiète pas, parvint la voix douce et rassurante de Sora, nous nous débrouillerons très bien sans toi.

-Mais où je vais ?

-L'armoire veut voir trois ou quatre petites choses dans ta tenue, plaisanta Dingo.

-C'est vraiment le moment de jouer les stylistes ?

-Oh, mais dit pas ça, murmura Donald, ravi de se débarrasser de moi pendant quelques minutes, ta tenue était vraiment vieille de toute manière.

Je sentis l'armoire trembler, apparemment à cause de la marche qu'elle faisait et seul son rire me parvenait. Je sursautais en sentant quelque chose bouger à ma droite. Soudain, des multitudes de choses vivantes se ruèrent sur moi. Je poussais un nouveau cri en me rendant compte que c'étaient les cintres qui m'attaquaient. Ils recouvrirent mon corps, enlevèrent mes habits dans l'obscurité et l'étroitesse de la penderie. Je serrais les poings. Si je voulais rejoindre Sora au plus vite, il fallait que je me laisse faire.

Je sentis que l'armoire arrêta de marcher et j'entendis la voix de Belle rire.

-Gabrielle ? demanda sa voix. Gabrielle ?

On tapa à la porte de l'armoire.

-Je suis bien là ! criais-je.

-Je t'avais prévenue ! rit la voix malicieuse de la jeune femme.

Les cintres dénouaient mes cheveux, enlevaient mes bracelets et ma mitaine. Puis ils entreprirent de me vêtir d'autre chose, invisible à mes yeux à cause des ténèbres qui m'enveloppaient.

Brusquement, les portes de l'armoire s'ouvrirent en grand. Elle se pencha en avant et je tombais, me réceptionnant de justesse à l'aide de mes bras. J'étais dans la chambre de Belle, devant un grand miroir. L'armoire et Belle poussèrent en même temps un cri d'admiration.

Ce n'était pas mon reflet dans la glace. J'étais méconnaissable. Mon short-débardeur rouge et mon boléro jaune avaient été remplacés par une robe noire à bretelles, moulant mon corps jusqu'à la mi-cuisse, bordée au décolleté par de la dentelle noire également. Autour de ma taille s'enroulaient des rubans rouges et or, rappelant la tenue de Sora, et semblaient avoir été cousus à même le tissu. Le noir profond de la robe mettait en valeur la blancheur de ma peau, me donnant un air frêle et fragile qui dissimulait en fait une grande puissance. Autour de mon cou pendait toujours la clef argentée, mais celles de mes oreilles avaient disparues, remplacées par de longs diamants argentés arrivants presque à mes épaules. Je portais à mes pieds, à la place des baskets jaunes grotesques, des petites baskets de ville noire avec des lacets argentées qui s'enroulaient autour de mon mollet. Mes cheveux blonds, normalement attachés en queue, pendaient en de larges boucles jusque mes hanches, tournoyants à chacun de mes mouvements. Je tournais mes yeux bleus cernés de noir vers Belle et l'armoire qui n'arrivaient plus à prononcer un mot. Les portes de la-dite armoire s'ouvrirent et les cintres me lancèrent un boléro noir avant de se refermer aussitôt.

-Ca alors, murmura Belle. C'est un changement radical. Je ne soupçonnais même pas de si jolies formes chez toi.

Je rougis en enfilant le petit gilet, s'arrêtant en un élastique juste en dessous de ma poitrine.

-Est-ce vraiment moi ? demandai-je, hésitante, en me regardant à nouveau dans la glace.

Belle rit.

-Et toi qui ne voulais même pas m'écouter !

-Je ne suis plus une enfant, marmonnais-je en tournant sur moi-même pour me voir sous tous les angles.

Un sourire illumina mon visage lorsque je compris qu'il n'y avait aucune supercherie. C'était moi, moi dans le miroir, cette jeune fille si belle et si affirmée. Un drôle de sentiment m'envahit.

Je me retournais, souriante, vers mes deux… euh… ouvreuses de yeux ?

-Je dois aller retrouver Sora, dis-je la voix gorgée de reconnaissance. Merci encore.

Je jetais un dernier coup d'œil à la nouvelle Gabrielle et lui pinça la langue.

-Léon ne me traitera plus jamais de gamine !

La jeune femme rit alors que je m'engouffrais dans le couloir. Mais mon cœur cessa de battre pendant quelques secondes. Car devant moi courraient deux silhouettes enveloppées dans un manteau noir.

-Xaldin ! hurlais-je en me lançant à sa poursuite.

J'ignorais qui le suivait, cette ombre si fine et petite, frêle à la peau blanche. Mais j'en avais la vague idée… le fait de ne pas être de cette dimension m'empêchait-il d'avoir un Simili ?

Xaldin tourna sa tête encapuchonnée vers moi, dans sa course effrénée, et resta quelques instants apparemment ébahi. Etais-je devenue si jolie que ça ? pensais-je en rosissant.

Je sentis Belle qui me talonnait, étrangement souriante.

-J'aime l'aventure, expliqua-t-elle au regard interrogatif et grave de sa nouvelle amie.

Nous pénétrâmes, essoufflées, dans la salle de bal. Là seulement, les deux ombres s'arrêtèrent et se retournèrent vers nous. Il n'y eut plus aucun doute : cette fille encapuchonnée, devant moi...

-Mon Simili ! hurlais-je en serrant mon poing.

La jeune fille pencha la tête sur le côté, comme pour me juger ou se questionner.

-Je vous préviens, vous allez le regretter ! s'égosilla Belle.

Une voix nous parvint.

-Belle ? Où es-tu ?

C'était la voix profonde de la Bête.

-La Bête ! s'exclama Belle.

-Dans la salle de bal ! criais-je en faisant apparaître ma Keyblade rouge et or. Belle, murmurais-je à mon amie, mets-toi à l'abri sur le balcon.

Elle obéit et courut vers le dehors, refermant la porte derrière elle.

A ce moment-là pénétrèrent mes trois amis et la Bête. Ils s'arrêtèrent net lorsqu'ils me virent.

-Gabrielle ? C'est toi ? s'étonna Dingo.

Je me retournais vers eux, souriante, mes boucles blondes virvoletant dans mon dos et Xaldin et mon Simili présumé en profitèrent pour prendre la fuite.

-Wouhaou, se contenta de murmurer Sora.

Je rougis et m'apprêtais à leur répondre, lorsqu'une affreuse bête se dressa devant moi. Resserrant ma main sur la garde de ma Keyblade, je me mis en position de combat avec l'aide de mes amis.

-Tu es très jolie, glissa Sora à mon oreille.

Je tournais la tête vers lui et lui adressa un sourire rayonnant.

Mais la créature ne nous laissa pas le temps de parler. C'était une sorte de grosse boule noire, couverte de chaînes, qui gigotait dans tous les sens. Nous en vînmes très vite à bout, à leur grand étonnement. Il était vrai que les griffes puissantes de la Bête et nos coups de Keyblade avaient déjà eu raison de plusieurs monstres plutôt pas mal, mais le phénomène nous étonna beaucoup.

Et nous avions raison. La créature en fin de vie leva les bras en l'air et une énorme sphère des ténèbres l'enveloppa. En très peu de temps, la sphère explosa, faisant apparaître un monstre complètement différent, une créature se rapprochant plus d'un loup à la longue crinière rousse. Il fut plus coriace que le monstre de départ, mais nos coopérations et les fusions de Sora mirent fin à ce combat. Le monstre s'immobilisa dans les airs et, soudain, s'éparpilla en millions de minuscules fragments dans une grande lumière blanche.

-On a réussi ! s'exclama joyeusement Sora en levant son arme en l'air.

-Je n'en suis pas si sûr, s'écria une voix.

Devant la porte d'entrée il y avait Xaldin, suivi de l'inconnue.

-XALDIN ! hurla la Bête en se jetant dessus.

Mais les membres de l'Organisation XIII disparurent dans les ténèbres.

-Que veut-il, à la fin ? gémit la Bête.

-Il doit faire partie de l'Organisation, murmura gravement Sora.

-Non, t'as trouvé ça tout seul, tête de pics ?

Il se retourna vers moi en souriant, puis reprit son discours.

-Tu as entendu parlé des Similis ? demanda-t-il. Quand une personne au cœur généreux est transformée en Sans-cœur, un Simili est créé. Et l'Organisation XIII manipule tous les Similis.

-C'est vrai, affirma Dingo. Elle voulait te transformer en Sans-cœur, pour créer un Simili aussi fort que toi, qu'elle pourrait contrôler.

Mais la Bête paraissait toujours aussi indécise.

-Ecoute, murmurais-je en m'approchant d'elle sans peur, je ne te connais pas, mais le simple fait que tu te battes contre l'Organisation me prouve que tu es une personne courageuse. Et Belle, rajoutais-je dans un clin d'œil, m'a dit tellement de choses que je sais que tu as un grand cœur.

Il parut gêné et je lui souris, plongeant mon regard saphir dans son regard bleu clair.

-Vous allez bien ? demanda alors Belle, suivie par un chandelier, une tasse, une théière et une horloge.

-Belle ! s'exclama la Bête.

Il courut vers elle, mais une sorte de barrière gênée l'empêcha de la prendre dans ses bras.

-Belle, murmura-t-il, je regrette, je n'étais plus moi-même. J'espère que je ne t'ai pas fait de mal.

Belle sourit d'un air attendri et le visage monstrueux de la Bête s'illumina d'un grand sourire, lui donnant un aspect bien plus humain que la plupart des hommes que je côtoyais dans ma vraie vie. A cette pensée, mon ventre se contracta.

-Pardonne-moi, finit-il.

-Je sais que tu n'étais plus toi-même, sourit Belle. Tu n'as pas à te justifier. Mais j'avais espéré… que tu aurais un peu changé, finit-elle d'un ton autoritaire. J'aimerais que tu aies confiance en moi.

La Bête baissa les yeux d'un air coupable et Belle croisa les bras d'un air farouche.

Soudain, il y eut une lumière dans le ciel. La rose libéra une intense lueur. Je fis, avec Sora, la même chose qu'à la Forteresse Oubliée. Nous saluâmes nos amis, pressés de partir et promettant de revenir, espérant que la situation s'améliorerait entre ces deux-là qui étaient fais l'un pour l'autre.


	17. Intermonde 4

Chapitre 17 : Intermonde

-Bon, s'exclama Sora, il est tard et je suis fatigué.

Comme pour suivre avec ses paroles, il s'étira en bâillant bruyamment.

-J'ai compris, sourit Donald. Je mets en route le bouclier d'invisibilité.

Il appuya sur un bouton jaune et je lui jetais un regard interrogatif.

-C'est contre les Sans-cœur, expliqua-t-il, pour qu'ils ne nous attaquent pas pendant notre sommeil.

Mais il se rappela notre dispute et il croisa les bras. Remarquant la tension, Dingo sourit et tenta de changer de sujet.

-Quelle transformation ! s'étonna-t-il. On dirait… une autre personne.

Je ris.

-Je t'assure, c'est bien moi !

Les couchettes, sur un ordre donné par Sora, apparurent contre les murs.

-Ca te va bien mieux que l'autre tenue, bâilla-t-il en s'allongeant.

-Merci, le hérisson, tu croyais vraiment être le seul à bénéficier d'un relooking ?

Il sourit. Donald et Dingo se couchèrent à leur tour, mais moi je me contentais de m'asseoir, l'air pensif. Sora le remarqua et se redressa sur ses coudes.

-Quelque chose ne va pas ?

Donald et Dingo, pourtant épuisés, en firent de même.

-Eh bien… la fille, avec Xaldin… le membre qui a manipulée la Bête, vous savez ? Vous croyez que c'était mon Simili ?

Sora prit un air pensif.

-Si c'est le cas, elle est forcément du bon côté, plaisanta-t-il. Nous parlerons de ça demain matin, d'accord ?

J'affirmais et mes trois compagnons s'allongèrent définitivement, les lumières du vaisseau se tamisant. Je pris dans mon sac le carnet déjà bien gribouillé et continuais d'écrire avec passion cette incroyable aventure.

* * *

Je fermais brutalement le carnet alors que Demyx, désormais devenu la personne à laquelle je tenais le plus dans cette Organisation, entrait dans ma chambre sans frapper.

-Alors ? Déjà de retour ? sourit-il.

-Oui, répondis-je en souriant d'un air carnassier. Xaldin dit que je suis sans doute celle qui manipule le mieux les cœurs, à part lui.

-Un compliment de la part du colosse ? Ça, c'est une nouveauté !

Nous rîmes.

-J'espère que tu vas partir avec moi, pour ma mission.

-Alors ça y est ? murmurais-je en boudant. Tu t'en vas ?

-Je ne partirais pas plus d'une journée, sourit-il.

Il tapota gentiment le haut de mon crâne, comme il l'avait fait il y a quelques jours, quand il m'avait trouvée.

-Xemnas veut te voir avant que je m'en aille. Je crois sincèrement qu'il va te demander de m'accompagner.

Mon visage pâle s'illumina et mon regard saphir s'agrandit. Je savais que Xemnas, par l'intermédiaire de Xaldin, n'aimait pas faire plaisir à ses subordonnés. Je me levai et laissai Demyx seul dans ma chambre, courant le plus vite que je pouvais dans les couloirs. Je pénétrais dans la salle des trônes, comme on l'appelait, avec les 14 trônes vides des membres de l'Organisation, vaquant à leurs occupations à cette heure. Il n'y avait que deux personnes, assises sur les plus hauts sièges, Xemnas et son fidèle second, Saïx. D'un geste de la main, Xemnas m'invita à me tenir au centre de la pièce, sous leurs deux regards transperçant chacun de mes mouvements.

-Le numéro 14. Angel, murmura Saïx en me fixant de ses yeux rouges.

-Tu es le membre le plus jeune de l'Organisation, et aussi le plus récent. Il semble que tu sois dotée d'une grande mémoire et d'une excellente capacité à reproduire, commença Xemnas.

-Par conséquent, les autres membres et nous avons décidé que tu deviendrais… une porte de secours.

-Une porte de secours ? répétais-je, éberluée.

Xemnas affirma d'un lent signe de tête et reprit de sa voix grave et profonde :

-Tu vas suivre un entraînement au côté de tous les membres, afin que tu saches faire à toi seule ce que 13 membres faisaient séparément.

-13 ? Mais nous ne sommes plus 13 ! Comment vais-je pouvoir apprendre des techniques auprès de personnes disparues dans les ténèbres ?

Le Supérieur sourit d'un air mystérieux.

-Va avec Demyx et rentre demain soir. Il t'apprendra l'art de duper ses ennemis avec des hologrammes et de voler.

J'acquiesçais, encore troublée par ces révélations. En sortant de la salle, je bombais fièrement le torse. Je serais leur porte de secours. Moi, la pauvre Angel. Je courus dans les couloirs, mourrant d'envie de raconter tout cela à mon «ami » Demyx.

* * *

-NON MAIS IL VA SE CALMER, LUI ? hurla Sora.

Nous étions bouclés sur nos sièges et le maître de la Keyblade perdait patience vers un vaisseau qui nous envoyait une horde de Sans-cœurs. Il appuyait sur tous les boutons en même temps avec une rapidité extrême. Je me rappelais, avec une certaine nostalgie, la manette de ma console qui avait autant souffert lors du combat contre Demyx à la Forteresse Oubliée, par exemple.

Sora en vînt enfin à bout et nous pénétrâmes à proximité du Colysée de l'Olympe. Sora s'étira sur son siège, les muscles de ses bras endoloris.

-Eh ! s'écria Dingo, ravi. C'est le monde d'Hercule !

Un sourire joyeux apparut sur mes lèvres. Dans ma liste des personnages préférés, à la 5ème position, il y avait Demyx, le numéro 9 de l'Organisation…


	18. Le Colysée de l'Olympe, premier passage

Chapitre 18 : Le Colisée de l'Olympe, premier passage

Il y eut une habituelle forte lumière, puis nous nous retrouvâmes dans un endroit sombre, glacial et mal éclairé. Nous regardâmes, éberlués, autour de nous : il y avait une sorte de grande mer violette et brumeuse, sur notre droite, et nous nous tenions sur une sorte de plate-forme de roche bleu foncé très peu accueillante, qui formait une petite place. Au centre de cette place, dans un creux, il y avait du liquide verdâtre et gluant, c'était très écœurant. Il y avait une immense porte dans notre dos, mais nous n'y prêtions aucune importance.

-T'es sûr que c'est le Colisée ? demanda Dingo, inquiet.

-Ca ressemble très peu à la description que vous m'en avez faite, souris-je. Il faut dire que tête de pics a une si mauvaise façon de raconter que…

-Chut, barbie ! s'exclama Sora, un léger sourire en coin.

-C'est par ici ! s'écria Donald en marchant vers une autre grande porte, d'où le soleil pénétrait.

-On s'est un peu trompé… murmura Sora.

-Ne jamais laisser un canard entrer les coordonnées ! me moquais-je. Je plaisante ! rajoutais-je en me protégeant avec mes bras de l'attaque foudre de Donald.

Soudain, un cri retentit. Nous nous retournâmes en même temps vers Mégara, une femme à la robe violette et aux cheveux bruns attachés en une queue, une mèche frisée tombant devant ses yeux. Elle ferma ses yeux violets cernés de noir et tomba sur le sol, attaquée par des Sans-cœurs en forme de chien.

Nous courûmes pour l'aider, terriblement inquiets, et les Sans-cœurs prirent la fuite. Elle se redressa, tenant sa tête entre ses mains sous la douleur.

-Merci… mais je vais bien, murmura-t-elle d'une voix douce.

Lorsqu'elle leva ses yeux vers Sora qui lui tendait la main, son expression affectueuse se transforma en une profonde méfiance. Elle se redressa seule, ignorant la main de Sora, et lissa les plis de sa robe.

-Et à qui ai-je l'honneur ? demanda-t-elle d'une voix soupçonneuse.

-Je m'appelle Gabrielle, souris-je en pensant qu'il fallait mieux laisser parler la seule fille du groupe, et je te présente Sora, Donald et Dingo. On est venus voir comment va Hercule, et…

-Si tu comptes l'amadouer, petite peste, coupa-t-elle en sifflant entre ses dents, sache que je ne lâcherais jamais et que…

Elle s'approcha de moi, pointant son doigt vers mon tronc. Je ris.

-Je ne suis pas là pour tenter quoi que se soit ! Garde-le, ton Hercule !

Elle écarquilla les yeux et recroisa les bras, honteuse de son erreur. Elle jeta un coup d'œil à mes trois compagnons.

-Vous connaissez super-mâle ? grogna-t-elle.

-Nous trois, nous sommes des héros ! affirma Donald en fermant les yeux. Pas Gabrielle, bien sûr !

-Apprentis héros, Donald, rectifia Dingo.

-On dirait que nous avons un _ami_ commun, sourit-elle en insistant lourdement sur le mot. Je suis Mégara, dit-elle, mais mes amis m'appellent Meg.

-Appelle-moi Gaby, dans ce cas là ! m'exclamai-je.

Mais elle restait méfiante à mon égard et je me retrouvai d'un seul coup plongée dans ces grands moments de solitude, au début de mon amitié avec le trio, à la Cité du Crépuscule. A la pensée de cet endroit, mon ventre se serra et les larmes me montèrent d'un seul coup, roulant le long de mes joues alors que le visage de Roxas m'apparut. Seul, Sora remarqua cet instant de faiblesse et il posa sa main, inquiet, sur mon épaule. Je lui souris alors que j'essuyais discrètement les larmes sur ma figure.

-Comment va Hercule ? demanda Dingo qui n'avait rien remarqué.

-Super-mâle ? La routine. Il combat au Colisée jour après jour. Tu connais le refrain : « Pas de repos pour les héros » et tout le tralala. Il est exténué mais continue quand même à se battre.

-Il est courageux, commentais-je.

Meg me lança un nouveau regard assassin et Sora pressa encore plus sa main sur mon épaule, me soutenant. Un élan d'affection envahit mon cœur envers lui et je tournais sur son visage un regard rempli de gratitude.

-Mais lui aussi a ses limites, continua la jeune femme. Et ses adversaire sont plutôt coriaces : ce sont les sbires d'Hadès.

-Hadès ! s'écria Donald, étonné.

-Oui, affirma Meg, le seigneur des enfers. Je m'apprêtais à lui rendre visite, j'espère le convaincre de laisser souffler un peu super-mâle. Si jamais il lui arrivait malheur, je crois que je ne…

Elle posa ses mains jointes contre son ventre, une intense expression de douleur enfermant son visage. Rien qu'à la pensée de cette perte, elle souffrait physiquement.

-Oh bin dis donc, s'étonna Dingo. Vous avez l'air d'être un peu plus que de simples amis !

-Euh… Eh bien… s'exclama-t-elle, affreusement gênée.

-On va parler à Hadès à ta place, décida Sora avec cette lumière dans ses yeux qui précédait toujours un mauvais plan. C'est un peu trop dangereux pour toi d'y aller seule.

-C'est vrai ? sourit Mégara. Vous feriez ça ? Bon, vous avez l'air de savoir vous défendre. J'accepte donc volontiers votre aide. Mais… cette petite intervention vers Hadès reste entre nous, d'accord ?

-Motus et bouche cousue ! rit Sora.

Mes amis s'élancèrent vers l'immense porte avec des motifs anciens, mais je pris Mégara par le bras.

-Je ne suis pas là directement pour Hercule, car mes amis sont des amis à lui. Je ne le connais pas !

Elle prit un air indifférent.

-Et puis j'aime déjà quelqu'un ! En plus, Hercule n'a pas du tout mon âge, et les hommes trop grands ne m'intéressent pas.

Elle me regarda avec intérêt.

-Mais… alors quel âge as-tu ?

Je souris en rougissant.

-15 ans.

-Ah !

Son visage rayonna.

-Mais ça change tout ! Tu fais si... euh... comment dire... accomplie, je ne me serais jamais aperçue que…

Elle me dévisagea de bas en haut.

-Bon, je vais aider Sora. A tout à l'heure.

Elle rit devant son imbécillité et me fit un signe d'au revoir avant de monter les grands escaliers menant au Colisée de l'Olympe.

Nous passâmes par la grande porte pour arriver dans l'entrée d'une caverne humide. Elle était éclairée par de simples torches bleues aux murs. Il y eut bien quelques Sans-cœurs, mais ils furent très faciles à battre. Nous pénétrâmes alors dans un long couloir où de la brume fantomatique flottait à quelques centimètres au dessus du sol. Nous nous figeâmes, observant les deux silhouettes qui couraient devant nous, vêtues du long manteau de l'Organisation.

« Mon présumé Simili est encore là », pensais-je.

-L'Organisation ! s'exclama Sora.

Nous courûmes derrière eux, tentant de les rattraper, mais ils étaient bien trop entraînés à courir ainsi. C'était un long couloir avec des passages perpendiculaires, mais je savais que pour atteindre la prochaine porte le plus vite possible, il fallait suivre la brume.

Nous débouchâmes alors, essoufflés, dans une caverne plus petite. Les deux silhouettes couraient vers nous, à contre sens. Nous fîmes tous les deux apparaître nos Keyblade, mais à notre grand étonnement, ils ne nous attaquèrent pas.

-Fuyez ! Sauvez-vous ! cria la plus grande, celle de Demyx.

-Reviens là, espèce de lâche ! s'égosilla la deuxième.

La voix qui sortait de sous la capuche ressemblait énormément à la mienne, de la même manière que pour Sora et Roxas.

-Euh… ouais, sourit Sora, étonné.

-Ils semblent très peu organisés dans leur Organisation, commenta Donald.

-Cette voix, murmurai-je.

Ils se retournèrent tous les trois vers moi, le regard grave.

-C'était mon Simili, n'est-ce pas ?

-N'y pense plus, conseilla doucement Donald.

Il avait retrouvé sa bonne humeur. Je lui souris.

-Tu as raison.

Nous sortîmes de la caverne, priant pour ne pas retomber sur ces deux inconnus, et entrâmes alors dans la pièce la plus bizarre de ce monde. Une passerelle s'étendait au dessus d'une mer verdâtre et serpentait dans le vide, formant de temps en temps des endroits un peu plus grands et ronds. Des plaintes s'élevaient de la mer, des millions de morts qui tournaient lentement vers le centre du tourbillon vert. Des frisons m'assaillirent la peau alors que je contemplais, éberluée, cet endroit. Donald poussa un petit gémissement.

-Moi aussi j'ai peur, marmonna Dingo.

Sora, brave ou peut-être juste inconscient, jetait autour de lui des regards intéressés. Il avança courageusement et cria :

-Montre-toi, Hadès !

Nos regards convergèrent vers une ouverture, un peu plus haut, d'où filtrait de la lumière bleutée.

-Ca doit être son antre, murmurais-je. Nous nous occuperons de l'Organisation XIII plus tard, pour l'instant seul compte Hercule.

Nous avançâmes, de temps en temps attaqués par des Sans-cœurs, mais nous ne cessions de progresser depuis le début de notre aventure, aussi nous atteignîmes très vite la pièce circulaire destinée à abriter Hadès. Nous vîmes avec surprise le Seigneur des enfers aux prises avec un homme. Mon cœur battit un peu plus vite : Auron ! C'était Auron ! Un des héros de Final Fantasy X ! J'aurais préféré voir Tidus, mais cet homme, retenant ce dieu avec la simple force de son bras droit, et avec cette aura de puissance et de mystères qui l'enveloppait… imposait automatiquement le respect. Hadès semblait très en colère et Auron nous tournait le dos.

-Hadès ! cria Sora, mais il fut surpris de la scène qui se déroulait devant ses yeux.

-Encore vous ? s'étonna le dieu des enfers.

Auron profita de cet instant d'inattention pour lui porter un coup de l'estomac, mais cette puissante frappe eut juste pour effet que de faire reculer Hadès de quelques pas. L'homme réattaqua de plus belle, mais Hadès parait le moindre de ses coups. Auron tomba sur le sol, sonné. Hadès leva ses poings en l'air, du feu s'y amassant. Mais Sora et moi nous nous postâmes devant le héros sans défense. Hadès reprit sa couleur rouge qui témoignait de son humeur massacrante et tenta de nous attaquer. Sora et moi évitâmes habilement ses coups, mais il nous était impossible de riposter, car le dieu, dans son monde, était intouchable. Un sourire cruel s'étira sur ses lèvres car le seigneur des Enfers savait que ce combat était voué à l'échec. Soudain, une force étrange s'empara de la puissance de nos coups. Nous étions étourdis, notre dynamisme semblait aussi faible que les torches accrochées aux murs… la malédiction des Enfers !

-Qu'est-ce qui se passe ? murmura Sora d'une voix faible. Je me sens tout bizarre !

-C'est normal ! répliqua Hadès. Tu vois, aux enfers, les héros sont des zéros ! C'est comme ça, on y peut rien.

Une boule de feu s'échappa de ses mains et fusa vers Sora sans protection. Auron, qui avait reprit des forces, s'interposa entre les deux et donna un coup dans le feu qui ricocha contre un mur, lui arrachant quelques morceaux de pierres au passage.

-Partez ! ordonna le gardien.

-Mais on doit parler à Hadès ! s'écria Sora.

Je levais les yeux au ciel.

-Tête de pic, tu n'as aucun sens de la diplomatie ! Tu crois qu'il va nous écouter, maintenant ?

Auron me regarda et affirma d'un signe de tête.

-On ne peut pas l'affronter ici, murmura Auron alors que nous fuyions vers la sortie. Il faut qu'on file… vite !

A contre-cœur, Sora le suivit, du feu lancé par Hadès le talonnant. Nous revînmes vers la Vallée des morts et Sora et Dingo refermèrent la lourde porte de pierre.

-Ca ne va pas l'empêcher de nous suivre, souris-je devant les efforts que cela arrachait à mes compagnons.

Auron me jeta un nouveau coup d'œil. Inquiète, je me retournais vers lui.

-Qu'est-ce qu'on fait, maintenant ?

-On trouve la sortie ! répliqua-t-il.

-Oh, vous partez déjà ? fit une voix.

Hadès était adossé contre le mur de la grotte, le sourire aux lèvres. Nous courûmes sur les frêles passerelles de pierre, mais Hadès nous bouchait le passage par des écrans de protection et, pour les défaire, il nous fallait battre une multitude de Sans-cœurs. Je me souvins avoir détesté ce passage-là, dans le Colisée. La lumière des sorts et des Keyblade projetait dans la grotte une étrange lumière, en plus de la verte qu'avait la mer. C'était très effrayant. Je surpris Auron à me protéger une paire de fois, mais n'eus pas le temps de lui poser des questions qu'il repartait déjà au combat.

Nous arrivâmes, enfin, dans la petite grotte dans laquelle nous avions rencontré Demyx et mon peut-être Simili. Sora, Donald, Dingo et moi nous nous allongeâmes à même le sol, épuisés. Auron se tenait bien droit, sans la moindre fatigue. Il était quelqu'un rempli de secrets, qui gardaient les choses pour lui.

-T'es vraiment très fort. Est-ce que t'es un héros ? demanda naïvement Sora.

Auron secoua négativement la tête.

-Non, je ne suis pas un héros… rien qu'un…

La douleur se ressentait dans chaque parcelle de son corps, dans la profondeur de sa voix, chaque mot lui arrachant un supplice sans nom. Sora le dévisagea, inquiet et troublé.

-Auron, finit-il.

Mes compagnons se jetèrent un regard et je levais à nouveau les yeux au ciel.

-C'est son nom ! dis-je.

-Je suis Sora ! s'exclama le Maître de la Keyblade en se relevant.

-Donald ! s'écria Donald en sautant sur la tête de Sora, lui faisant courber l'échine.

-Dingo ! finit Dingo qui voulut imiter son ami.

Malheureusement, le poids était trop lourd pour Sora qui s'effondra sur le sol, entraînant les deux autres avec lui.

J'éclatais de rire et murmura :

-Gabrielle.

-Nous étions peut-être destinés à nous rencontrer, commença Auron. Vous avez besoin d'un gardien ? demanda-t-il en s'approchant de moi et en me tendant la main pour m'aider à me relever.

-Un gardien ? répéta Sora qui ne connaissait pas cette expression. Non merci, c'est gentil.

Auron poussa une exclamation rauque devant l'audace de l'adolescent.

Sora se releva et marcha vers la sortie.

-Sora ! m'exclamais-je en lui attrapant le bras.

Il se retourna vers moi, surpris.

-Quoi ?

-Retournez à la surface avec Donald et Dingo voir Hercule, mais permets-moi de ne pas t'accompagner.

Son visage s'affaissa.

-Pourquoi ça ?

-Je veux retrouver Demyx… je veux dire les membres de l'Organisation XIII.

Il pâlit.

-Pas sans nous, Gaby ! s'indigna le canard.

-On forme une équipe, rappela Dingo.

-Je le sais bien, souris-je, et je ne veux pas me mesurer à eux. « de toute façon je n'en n'ai pas très envie, j'adore Demyx », pensais-je, Je veux juste… observer.

Sora soupira.

-Encore cette histoire de Simili ?

-Sora, je veux être sûre de ne pas avoir changé l'his… enfin je veux dire, rougis-je. Je veux être certaine que ce membre n'était pas… moi…

Sora sembla peser le pour et le contre, douloureusement. Puis il finit par hocher affirmativement la tête, à contre-cœur.

-Tu es génial ! souris-je soudain en l'embrassant sur la joue.

Dingo et Donald échangèrent des regards éloquents mais ne firent pas de commentaires. Je les accompagnais, avec Auron, à la sortie, lorsque nous nous rendîmes compte qu'elle était fermée. Avec l'aide de mes compagnons et de nos Keyblade, la porte fut vite ouverte, mais un terrible grognement retentit : puissant, féroce, agile et monstrueux, Cerbère, le chien à trois têtes gardiens des Enfers, s'avançait, majestueux. Donald, Dingo et moi, nous eûmes le temps de sortir, mais Sora préféra rester combattre Cerbère avec Auron. Avant que je ne puisse faire demi-tour, un champ de protection, un barrage en l'occasion, me barra la route.

-Dites à Sora que je pars à la recherche des membres, murmurais-je avant de courir.

Donald et Dingo protestèrent vivement, mais je pris un autre chemin qui s'était ouvert, une autre grande porte à l'opposé de celle par laquelle Auron partait. Le cœur battant, je me faufilais silencieusement dans les grottes sombres mais désespérément vides. Où chercher ? Je me dirigeais instinctivement vers l'endroit de sa première rencontre avec Sora. Lorsque mon sang se glaça et que mes jambes tremblèrent sous l'émotion.

Au début, ça n'était que des murmures, des échos d'une conversation. Les Enfers étaient de véritables labyrinthes, et je pris plusieurs dizaines de minutes à localiser les deux personnes qui parlaient. Sans doute le jeu avait-il bien avancé là-haut.

Les deux ombres noirs discutaient. La plus grande, Demyx, défendait quelque chose et la plus petite, une silhouette féminine, semblait en colère.

-Je suis ici pour apprendre à voler, pas à frapper des innocents !

-Kingdom Hearts sera fait de cœurs d'innocents. Cela ne te dérange pas, pourtant.

-Mais ce seront des cœurs de personnes trop faibles pour pouvoir les défendre correctement. Cette… espèce de chèvre ne faisait que nous suivre !

-Eh, Angel, ne t'énerve pas comme ça. Elle nous suivait de trop près.

Mon cœur cessa de battre pendant quelques instants. Angel ? Personne, dans Kingdom Hearts, ne s'appelait Angel…

… mais personne ne s'appelait Gabrielle non plus.

-A t'entendre, on dirait que tu veux protéger les innocents.

Son ton était moqueur. Je me penchais légèrement pour les garder dans mon champ de vision, le cœur battant, haletante, et essayant d'être la plus discrète possible.

Il y eut un silence pendant lequel les deux ombres encapuchonnées se dévisageaient. L'air de la grotte était pesant, un malaise flottait.

-Je te connais un peu, maintenant, commença Demyx. Et je sais qu'une question te tracasse. Pose-la moi.

-Tu… tu connaissais bien le numéro 13 ?

-Roxas ? Non, que très peu. Je m'embrouille toujours dans toutes ces histoires de Similis et personnes complètes.

-Bon… très bien, murmura la dénommée Angel d'un ton déçu.

-C'était simplement ça ?

L'adolescente semblait de plus en plus hésitante.

-J'ai… des sortes de rêves étranges. Je pense qu'ils sont les souvenirs de Gabrielle. Et Roxas est souvent dedans.

Demyx enleva sa capuche, laissant apparaître ses cheveux blonds coupés n'importe comment, ses yeux bleu clair et son air puérile. Il parut soudainement très intéressé.

-Tu en as parlé au Supérieur ?

-Non… marmonna Angel. Et je ne pense pas que ça le concerne vraiment.

-Tu fais d'autres rêves ? demanda avidement Demyx.

L'adolescente, le visage éternellement dissimulé, leva légèrement la tête.

-Pourquoi tu paraît si… curieux ?

Demyx éclata de rire.

-Ma personne entière est morte dans d'atroces souffrances, et je n'ai aucun souvenir de lui. Disons que… j'aimerais savoir ce que tu ressens.

-Mais je ne peux rien ressentir, Demyx, corrigea la jeune fille.

Je ne perdais pas une miette de la conversation visiblement intime qui se déroulait devant moi.

-Xemnas voit ça d'une autre manière. Moi, je pense que pendant ces rêves, tu as un cœur.

Angel trembla et serra les poings. Des poings d'une peau pâle. Je les comparais aux miens. Exactement semblables.

-Je fais souvent le même rêve, plusieurs fois par nuit. Je marche sur du béton, complètement perdue. Le soleil d'un rouge éclatant se lève à l'horizon. Une grande bâtisse se rapproche de plus en plus de moi.

Mes yeux se fermèrent. Je voyais quel souvenir elle racontait.

-C'est une sorte d'immeuble gris et triste, devant lequel une cinquantaine de jeunes de mon âge rient et jouent. Je crois… je crois que je dois tourner autour des 11 ans. Alors que je m'approche de cet endroit, un garçon se redresse, me regarde en souriant, et commence à me pointer du doigt en éclatant de rire…

-… et je me rends soudainement compte que tous les adolescents rient à cause de mon seul visage, murmurai-je.

Ma rentrée en 6ème. Quelle catastrophe ! L'expérience la plus douloureuse de toute ma courte vie. La honte et la peur me serrait les entrailles à la simple écoute de ce douloureux souvenir.

Le problème fut que Demyx et Angel m'avait entendue. Ils s'immobilisèrent et je retins mon souffle, impuissante. Seule face à deux membres de l'Organisation, je n'étais pas sûre de faire le poids.

Soudain, Sora, Donald et Dingo arrivèrent dans la pièce. Angel et Demyx se retournèrent vers eux, ébahi.

-Oh, sourit Demyx, c'est vous qui faisiez tout ce bruit ?

Sora me jeta un coup d'œil et je posais un doigt sur mes lèvres, réclamant son silence. Les deux autres ne m'avaient pas vue, mais il m'était impossible de leur montrer ma présence.

-Toi, tu es… murmura Demyx. Roxas ?

-Pardon ? s'exclama Sora, surpris.

Angel parut épuisée.

-C'est Sora, crétin.

-Oh, je perd mon temps… soupira le numéro 9.

-Mais qu'est-ce que tu racontes ?

-Voyons voir, sourit Demyx en sortant une note de la poche de son long manteau noir. « Si le sujet ne réagit pas, une attitude offensive peut stimuler sa vraie nature latente. » Bien. Sauf que je n'ai aucune idée de ce que ça signifie.

-Toi, t'es bizarre, constata Sora.

Donald s'approcha à toute vitesse d'Angel et s'écria d'une voix menaçante :

-Si tu n'arrêtes pas de tourmenter Gaby, tu auras à faire à nous !

Angel parut d'abord surprise, puis éclata de rire et, à l'aide d'un mouvement combiné du pouce et de l'index sur le front du canard, le fit tomber en arrière. Demyx sortit alors de sous son manteau la pierre de l'Olympe.

-Oh ! Mais c'est lui le voleur ! s'étonna Dingo.

-Je te trouve très malpoli, toi, s'exclama Demyx.

Il leva alors sa main en l'air et une forte lumière l'enveloppa, signifiant qu'il était désormais protégé de la malédiction des enfers. Son arme, une sorte de guitare, apparut dans sa main. Angel se recula contre le mur, très proche de l'endroit où je me cachais. C'était le moment d'avoir le cœur net.

Alors que Demyx commençait à tirer sur les cordes et que des dizaines de clones de lui, faits d'eau, se matérialisaient de tous les côtés, je sautais sur Angel. Elle tomba à la renverse, n'ayant pas prémédité le coup, et sa capuche laissa apparaître son visage… à ma plus grande horreur.

Malgré la bataille qui opposait nos camps respectifs, plus rien n'existait désormais, et il ne lui vint pas à l'esprit de se libérer de mon étreinte. Allongée sur le sol, nous nous fixions, moi à califourchon sur elle, lui maintenant les poignets au sol. Nous avions exactement le même visage, dans ses moindres détails, le nez de mon père et les lèvres de ma mère, et les mêmes yeux, les yeux d'un bleu saphir qui semblaient briller même dans le noir. Mes boucles blondes, comme les blés, s'emmêlaient avec ses boucles noires comme les ténèbres, la seule différence entre nous deux. Je ne lisais sur son visage aucun sentiment, aucune expression, comme si cette soudaine proximité avec elle-même ne la choquait guère, tandis que mon cœur battait à la chamade et que l'effroi s'était emparé de mes muscles. Sora, soudain, me prit par l'épaule et me releva avec force, entre deux coups portés à des clones. Angel se redressa à son tour et, dans un sourire moqueur, redressa sur ses cheveux noirs la capuche de l'Organisation.

Demyx poussa un gémissement et Angel courut pour le maintenir en équilibre. Il leva ses yeux vers Sora.

-Roxas, on a besoin de toi, gémit-il.

Puis ils disparurent dans les ténèbres.

-Il est gâteux, ce type, constata Sora.

Puis mes trois amis se retournèrent vers moi.

-Ca va aller ? demanda gentiment Dingo en enroulant sa main autour de ma taille pour m'aider à marcher.

-Euh… vaguement, répondis-je.

Je ne pouvais pas avoir de Simili. Dans l'histoire du jeu, bien sûr que c'était possible, puisque j'avais perdu mon cœur, mais dans la vraie vie, la vie réelle, enfin… je n'avais pas réfléchi aux conséquences. Je me sentis soudain vulnérable, et toute la confiance en moi disparut aussitôt.

Sora aida Dingo à me faire avancer.

-Ca doit être dur… de se voir soi-même, murmura-t-il. Mais tu dois te ressaisir ! Meg est en danger. Hadès l'a kidnappée.

Je relevais vers lui un regard saphir extrêmement triste, puis j'affirmais d'un signe de tête courageux.

Alors qu'ils utilisaient le pouvoir de la pierre ramassée par terre, une terrible pensée me vint à l'esprit.

Si cette fille avaient mes souvenirs… elle allait être au courant pour mon « changement de dimension ». Si Xemnas se rendait dans mon monde… je ne me le pardonnerais jamais. Même si je pensais avec amusement que ça plairait à certains fans !

Nous pénétrâmes dans une drôle de salle. Elle était circulaire, petite, et au centre trônait une statue sur laquelle était gravée l'image de Meg. Derrière elle, un long tuyau de ténèbres s'enfonçait dans le sol, puissant et sinistre. Il y avait le symbole d'une serrure, sur la gauche. Sora tendit Chaîne Royale qui s'illumina, et soudain plein de petites veinules s'illuminèrent sur la pierre. Toute la salle fut plongée dans la lumière, et, lorsqu'elle s'atténua, la statue et les ténèbres avaient fait place à un grand trou dans le sol.

-Meg ! appela Donald.

-On y est presque, encouragea Sora.

Nous nous enfonçâmes dans les entrailles des Enfers, sans peur dans nos cœurs.

Nous tombâmes dans une sorte de fond de puit, rond comme la pièce que nous avions quittée, avec des murs de briques grises. Meg, enchaînée, sembla rayonner de joie lorsqu'elle posa les yeux sur nous. Nos visages sourîmes aussi, mais s'affaissèrent lorsque nous vîmes Hadès, trônant à côté d'elle. Le Seigneur éclata de rire.

-Ca, c'est ce que j'appelle une clef. Merci de votre aide, sourit-il. Et maintenant, amusez-vous bien !

Il disparut dans un tourbillon de flammes noires et jaunes.

-Sora ! Derrière toi ! s'écria Meg.

Pat poussa un rire terrible.

-Vous avez oublié ? Vos pouvoirs ne marchent pas, aux Enfers. Bouh, ouh, ouh !

-On va voir ça ! s'exclama Sora. Gabrielle, protège Meg, pendant que nous, on se charge des Sans-cœurs.

-Mais… protestais-je.

-Tu n'es pas en état de nous aider ! affirma Donald.

A contre-cœur, je demeurais avec la jeune femme.

-Ne t'inquiète pas ! souris-je en exterminant un Sans-cœur qui avait échappé aux filets de mes compagnons, ils n'en feront qu'une bouchée !

Mégara, qui avait laissé de côté nos stupides disputes, affirma, mais resta inquiète.

Nous les tuâmes tous, jusqu'au dernier, et Pat fut stupéfait. Mais il ne garda pas très longtemps cette stupeur et envoya de plus en plus de ses soldats des ténèbres.

-Ils sont trop nombreux ! criais-je.

-En avant ! s'exclama Donald qui n'avait pas peur des défis.

D'un coup rageur de ma Keyblade rouge et or, je détachais l'élue du cœur d'Hercule. Soudain, il y eut un bruit et Pat tomba à la renverse. Hercule, le grand héros, courut vers nous, haletant.

-Désolé, je suis en retard, plaisanta-t-il.

Il siffla et Pégase déboula dans le puit. Pat se relevait à peine qu'il se prit un coup de sabot sur le haut de son crâne et qu'il retomba exactement au même endroit.

-Partez d'ici avec Meg, ordonna Hercule. Je vous retrouve au Colisée.

-Et toi alors ? demanda Sora, pas très convaincu.

-Je vais montrer à ces clowns ce que c'est que de défier un vrai héros ! sourit Hercule d'un air confiant.

Nous courûmes vers la sortie du puit. Pat tenta de s'interposer, mais le grand héros l'en empêcha.

Nous retournâmes dans la Salle du Sceau. Mégara se posa avec Pégase.

-Sora, murmura-t-elle, je ne peux pas l'abandonner.

-Il s'en sortira, s'exclama précipitamment l'adolescent.

Je pris sa main et plongeais mon regard dans le sien d'un air décidé.

-Même Hercule a ses limites. Il ne peut pas gagner éternellement, murmurais-je.

-OK, retournons l'aider, céda le chef de la petite troupe.

-Emmène-la loin d'ici, ordonna Donald au cheval ailé.

Il s'envola, mettant hors de portée Mégara.

Lorsque nous revînmes au fond du puit, Hercule paraissait blessé, épuisé, tandis que Pat le dominait avec ses Sans-cœurs. Il s'apprêta, victorieux, à leur donner l'ordre de charger pour le coup fatal, lorsque nous nous plaçâmes, armes en main, aux côtés d'Hercule. Celui-ci, rassuré, changea d'attitude. Il me jeta un coup d'œil intrigué, car il ne m'avait jamais vue, mais je lui souris d'un air ravi et mon aplomb sembla lui redonner courage.

Ensemble, nous foutûment une branlée mémorable à ce petit prétentieux. Il fut malmené dans tous les sens, blessé, humilié par nos coups de poings, de bouclier, de bâton de magicien et de Keyblade.

-Cet endroit ne me plait pas, finalement, conclut-il plein de mauvaise foi. Je m'occuperais de vous une prochaine fois ! s'exclama-t-il.

Il disparut et, soudain, tout se mit à trembler, et un grondement sourd retentit contre les murs, menaçant. Nous courûmes vers la sortie, sans plus jamais revoir ce puit.

Nous courûmes ainsi jusqu'à l'entrée des Enfers, au pied des escaliers qui menaient au Colisée.

-Tiens, tiens, tiens… fit une voix. Ne serait-ce pas ce grand héros ramollo ? Ton dernier combat n'était pas très glorieux.

Hadès fit son apparition et nous nous retournâmes vers lui.

-Accepte la défaite, Hadès, s'exclama gravement Sora.

-Tais-toi, tête de pic ! s'écria Hadès.

J'éclatais de rire au plus grand désarroi du dieu.

-Excusez-moi, souris-je en essuyant mes larmes de joie. Continue ton barratin, histoire de ne pas trop te démoraliser.

La flamme au sommet du crâne d'Hadès devint rouge, signe de grande colère chez lui.

-Tu n'es qu'un mauvais perdant, Hadès, renchérit Hercule.

-Oui, oui, c'est ça, s'écria le Seigneur des Enfers, mais dis-moi, ne devrais-tu pas t'inquiéter pour l'Hydre que tu as oublié d'achever ? Il me semble entendre du fracas à la surface.

Il disparut dans un nuage de fumée.

-Reviens ! cria Sora, en vain.

Nous courûmes et arrivâmes, à bout de souffle, sur le terrain sableux du Colisée. Mais il n'avait plus sa prestance habituelle : des blocs de pierre jonchaient le sol, des épais nuages de poussière voletaient partout et, au centre de tout ce chaos, l'Hydre, une bête hideuse et repoussante, une sorte d'immense serpent violet couvert d'écailles, nous dominait. Pour l'instant, elle n'avait qu'une seule tête, mais je savais que tout allait bientôt changer.

Hercule s'effondra sur le sol, anéanti par la seule vision de son sanctuaire complètement dévasté.

-C'est impossible, soupira-t-il.

-Champion, t'es en vie ! sourit Phil, une créature ressemblant à une chèvre, entraîneur des héros.

-J'ai échoué, murmura Hercule dans un souffle presque inaudible.

-Ce n'est pas ta faute ! défendit Meg.

Les statues de bronze croulèrent comme pour contredire ces propos.

-Je n'ai protégé… personne, se lamenta le héros. Hadès a raison ! Je ne suis qu'un… raté.

-Hé champion ! s'exclama Phil. C'est pas comme ça que je t'ai appris à réagir !

-Super-mâle, murmura Meg.

-Phil a raison ! s'écria Sora.

-C'est pas le moment de te laisser abattre ! rajoutais-je.

Tous se retournèrent vers moi, même Hercule.

-Je m'appelle Gabrielle et je ne connais rien de ce monde, mentis-je. Mais j'ai bien vu que tu défendais, seul, les gens qui le peuplent. Tu as le droit de flancher, comme tout le monde ! Tu n'es pas un raté, loin de là ! Tu es un homme, c'est tout !

Tous restèrent silencieux. Malgré mes paroles fortes, Hercule perdit de son éclat, cet éclat doré qui émanait de lui et qui en faisait… un héros.

L'Hydre sembla impatiente et outrée que l'on lui témoigne soudain si peu d'importance. Elle poussa un cri terrible. Meg traîna Hercule dans un coin isolé pour le protéger des attaques et Phil nous promit de nous apporter de l'aide, ainsi que Pégase dans un hennissement.

L'Hydre était une créature monstrueuse, capable d'avaler tout rond une petite maison. A force de coup et de patience, la tête de l'Hydre tomba sur le sol, sans vie. Lorsque trois têtes identiques sortirent du moignon sanglant, Sora fut découragé, mais j'éclatais de rire.

-On est fatigué, tête de pic ?

Il se retourna vers moi et sourit.

-A celui qui achève le plus de têtes ! rit-il en se jetant sur une.

Grâce à de puissantes coopérations avec Phil, les trois têtes furent mises KO. Mais la bête n'avait pas dit son dernier mot, et une douzaine de ces têtes repoussantes sortirent en même temps, menaçantes, prêtes à nous dévorer à tout instant.

La peur me dévorait le corps tout entier et pour la première fois, je craignis pour ma vie. Mais la confiance en soi qu'abordait Sora me fit vite comprendre que je n'avais pas intérêt à abdiquer maintenant et que je devais me battre jusqu'au bout.

Alors que mes trois amis se battaient à terre, Pégase me prit sur son dos, et je me battis dans les airs, volant et caracolant dans le ciel en portant des coups fatals au monstre.

Lorsque les têtes explosèrent et qu'une lumière recouvrit le plateau, nous savions que s'en était fini de la créature.

Pégase me déposa sagement sur le sol et Sora, Donald et Dingo m'applaudirent.

-Eh ben, pour une fille qui vient de vivre un tel traumatisme, tu te débrouilles bien ! commenta Dingo.

-C'est parce que je ne suis pas faible, souris-je.

Nous nous dirigeâmes vers Hercule qui était recroquevillé sur lui-même, abattu.

-Je vous ai laissés tombés, murmura-t-il. Je ne sers à rien.

-Ne t'en fais pas, susurra doucement Meg. Même un dieu serait épuisé.

-Elle a raison, affirma Sora. Prend le temps de te reposer.

-Il n'y aura plus de combats pendant un moment, de toute façon, renchérit Dingo.

-Ne vous inquiétez pas pour Super-mâle, je veillerais sur lui. Sora, Donald, Dingo, Gabrielle, je vous suis très reconnaissante.

-Préviens-nous si Hadès ou les Sans-cœurs se manifestent ! s'exclama Sora avec fougue. On se chargera d'eux !

-Ouais ! ça sert à ça, les héros ! affirma Donald.

-Depuis quand êtes-vous des héros ? taquina Meg.

-Euh… on te racontera ça une autre fois. On doit y aller ! sourit Sora.

-D'accord, revenez quand vous voulez, sourit Meg.

-J'espère que tu seras bientôt remis, Hercule, murmura Dingo.

-Et puis tu nous servirais beaucoup plus si tu étais debout, confiant, et que tu reconstruisais le Colisée ! m'exclamais-je. Parce que si tu affirmes que tu es un raté, alors tu le seras ! Ressaisis-toi, par pitié ! Pat est un raté, toi tu n'en es pas un ! Si il faut te le répéter encore une fois, c'est que tu es vraiment stupide !

Devant mon audace, un faible sourire naquit sur ses lèvres.

-Phil, salua Donald.

-Prenez soin de vous, les gars, conseilla le mentor. Restez plus longtemps, la prochaine fois. On a de l'entraînement à rattraper.

Il se retourna vers moi.

-Tellement que tu pourrais nous rejoindre.

Mon visage s'illumina.

-C'est vrai ?

Il haussa les épaules.

-J'ai toujours entraînés des garçons, car aucune fille n'avait jamais montré les qualités pour devenir héros. Mais toi… tu me sembles parfaite pour le rôle.

Je jetais un regard moqueur sur mes amis alors qu'ils me jetaient un regard vexé.

-Vous avez entendu ça, les gars ? Parfaite !

-On a entendu ! grommela Donald qui tenait particulièrement à ce titre.

-Oh ! s'exclama Sora. J'ai failli oublier ! La Pierre de l'Olympe.

Hercule se leva en boitillant et tendit la main. Mais avant qu'il ne puisse la toucher, une forte lumière émana d'elle. Sora me dévisagea et, ensemble, nous répétâmes le même processus qu'à la Forteresse Oubliée.

Après un dernier salut, nous disparûmes dans une forte lumière, synonyme d'un retour dans le vaisseau gummi. Je respirais, m'attendant à être bombardée de questions au sujet de mon Simili.

Au sujet d'Angel.

* * *

-C'est toujours la même ville qui revient, murmurai-je.

Le Supérieur était penché vers moi, lisant dans mon regard si je mentais ou pas. Assise sur la chaise blanche, je n'avais aucun moyen de me soustraire à cette inspection. Demyx m'avait fortement conseillé de parler à Xemnas de mon lien avec Gabrielle, la porteuse de la Keyblade du cœur des Mondes. D'ailleurs, le numéro 9 devait m'attendre dans le couloir. Si je prenais quelqu'un comme un ami, c'était bien lui. Axel avait raison. Le sens du mot « amitié » semblait avoir de l'importance pour moi.

-La même ville, dis-tu ?

-Oui. Il y a énormément de personnes qui y vivent, peut-être même que sur ce monde, il y a plusieurs villes de ce type. Etrangement, je ne rêve jamais de Sans-cœurs. Je ne sais pas comment je suis née, puisque je ne vois pas quand elle a été exposée aux ténèbres.

-Si d'autres détails te reviennent ou les coordonnées de ce… monde, viens me voir, numéro 14.

Je le saluais respectueusement avant de quitter son antre. Comme prévu, Demyx m'assaillit de questions, et en guise de réponses je lui tapotais gentiment la tête, comme il avait l'habitude de me le faire. Nous éclatâmes de rire avant de déambuler dans le couloir, en quête de la prochaine personne qui devrait parfaire mon apprentissage d'arme secrète.


	19. Intermonde 5

Chapitre 19 : Intermonde 5

-Alors ? demanda Sora. Tu as appris des choses sur l'Organisation ?

-Et ton Simili ? rajouta Dingo.

-Ils ont parlé de leurs plans devant toi ? continua Donald.

Je croisais les bras. Si je devais leur raconter tout ce que je savais, on n'était pas sortis…

-Elle m'a juste donné la confirmation qu'elle était mon… Simili.

Je rougis et parus gênée.

-Désolé d'avoir eu un tel moment de faiblesse. C'est juste que je ne suis pas encore habituée à voir une fille me ressemblant comme deux gouttes d'eau avec mes souvenirs.

-Tes souvenirs ? s'étonna Dingo. Cette fille a tes souvenirs ? Mais tu nous a dit, au début, que nous ne devions pas te poser des questions sur ton passé !

-En effet, si elle parle au chef de l'Organisation, alors nous sommes mal…

Tous restèrent pensifs.

-Bon, alors ? souris-je soudainement. Un autre monde s'est ouvert ! Allons-y !

Donald se dirigea vers le tableau de bord, et, après avoir un peu pianoté, il soupira.

-Un monde s'est bien ouvert, mais il est à l'opposé de notre position, il faudra donc patienter un peu avant d'y aller… parce qu'il est loin.

Sora s'assit sur un siège passager.

-J'aimerais bien que ce soit le monde de Tarzan ou d'Alice, pour savoir comment ils vont.

Donald poussa une exclamation.

-Désolé de te décevoir, Sora, mais je sais de quel monde il s'agit ! Dingo, approche-toi ! Ces coordonnées ne te rappellent rien ?

-Ce sont celles du château ! Le château Disney ! C'est incroyable !

-Le roi y est peut-être ! s'égaya Sora.

Les compagnons affirmèrent d'un signe de tête.

-On se mettra en route demain matin… murmurais-je en m'étirant et en poussant un bâillement sonore. Parce que ce combat contre l'Hydre m'a épuisée.

Ils acceptèrent et, bientôt, nous nous retrouvâmes allongés, les lumières du vaisseau se tamisant rapidement.

-Eh Gabrielle, murmura Sora.

-Quoi ? chuchotais-je alors que j'écrivais notre histoire sous ma couette. Qu'est-ce que qui se passe, tête de pic ?

-Tu ne veux toujours pas m'avouer pourquoi tu étais évanouie devant les capsules de sommeil de Donald et Dingo ?

-Ne pense pas à ça et dors. Tu sauras bientôt la vérité, je te l'ai promis.

Je sortis de sous ma couette et lui souris.

-Non, dit Sora en réfléchissant, tu ne m'as jamais fait une promesse de ce genre.

-Bonne nuit, Sora.

-Non ! Ne fais pas semblant de dormir, traîtresse !

-Sora, arrête de faire tout ce bruit, on veut dormir, nous ! râla Dingo.

Je pouffais de rire avec Sora et, bientôt, le sommeil vint nous chercher pour une nouvelle nuit dans le monde de Kingdom Hearts.

* * *

-Plus j'y réfléchis, et plus je me dis que je ne suis pas de ce monde, avouais-je à Demyx.

Nous étions assis sur mon lit moelleux. Je me préparais à ma mission avec Luxord sur comment marchander, manipuler, et tester un cœur.

-Comment ça ? demanda Demyx.

-Je ne sais pas, soupirais-je en m'allongeant sur les oreillers, fatiguée. Peut-être est-ce juste une impression. J'ai le sentiment – si on peut appeler ça un sentiment – que je n'ai rien à faire là.

-Bah, n'y pense plus, conseilla Demyx en se levant et en se dirigeant vers la porte. Bonne nuit, Angel : demain tu t'en vas et je ne serais pas là pour te protéger, maugréa-t-il.

J'éclatais de rire.

-Je n'ai besoin de personne pour assurer ce rôle, je te le promets.

Il sourit et sortit de ma chambre. Décidément, je m'attachais de plus en plus au numéro 9. Avec lui, c'était comme si j'avais un cœur.

Que se passerait-il s'il tombait au combat ?


	20. Château Disney

Chapitre 20 : le Château Disney.

Donald et Dingo étaient pressés de retourner chez eux, et ils se levèrent très tôt pour conduire le vaisseau gummi. A peine réveillés, Sora et moi prîmes plus de temps pour émerger du sommeil.

Enfin vint le moment où Donald entra les coordonnées pour l'atterrissage sur le monde de Disney par excellence. Il y eut une forte lumière, puis nous réapparûmes dans un immense hangar, à l'intérieur duquel des dizaines d'engrenages tournaient, de la fumée s'échappait, dans des tons gris avec de temps en temps de taches de couleurs vives.

-Alors c'est ça, votre château ? demanda Sora. Ça doit être sympa de rentrer chez soi !

-Pas pour tout le monde… grognais-je en repensant à ma vraie vie.

Ils se retournèrent vers moi, perplexes.

-Si ce monde s'est ouvert, c'est qu'il doit y avoir un problème. Alors, dépêchons-nous ! m'exclamais-je.

Ils affirmèrent et nous montâmes les escaliers.

-Il y a quelque chose de bizarre, murmura Dingo en jetant des coups d'œil autour de lui.

-Oui, renchérit Donald.

Il y eut un petit bruit, et un rongeur tout petit se dressa sur ses deux pattes en haut de l'escalier : je l'avais déjà vu, qui donnait des conseils par l'intermédiaire d'un écran sur le vaisseau gummi. Soudain, je posais ma main sur mon front. Mais qu'est-ce que je racontais ? Je savais très bien qui c'était : Tic, ou Tac, impossible de distinguer d'ici, fidèles servants du roi Mickey… je commençais à me comporter comme si j'étais vraiment un personnage du jeu.

-Vous êtes revenus ! s'écria le rongeur. Suivez-moi, vite ! La Reine Minnie veut vous voir tout de suite ! Elle est dans la bibliothèque ! Le palais est en danger !

Affolés par ce discours dramatique, mes compagnons coururent au dehors. Je les suivis de près pour arriver dans une grande cour fleurie. De gigantesques buissons avaient été soigneusement taillés sous un ciel bleu turquoise d'été. Un délicieux parfum flottait devant l'imposant château blanc au toit bleu, aux tours et palissades biscornues.

Soudain, des Sans-cœurs nous attaquèrent. Courant comme des dératés, nous arrivâmes à les distancer, car ils étaient beaucoup trop nombreux pour espérer une victoire aisée : nous débouchâmes, essoufflés devant cette course effrénée, dans une charmante pièce. Elle était carrée et blanche : le mur en face de la porte était couvert de livres anciens, devant le mur de gauche trônait un bureau sagement rangé, et dans la bibliothèque des balais portaient des seaux d'eau.

Je souris en revoyant les images de « Fantasia » dans ma tête, lorsque la voix du canard me sortit de ma rêverie.

-Votre Majesté ! Reine Minnie. Nous sommes rentrés !

La Reine était toute petite, un peu plus même que le Roi, vêtue d'une robe rose. Elle joignit ses petites mains et ferma ses yeux de bonheur.

-Enfin !

-Votre Altesse, vous nous avez fait convoquer ? demanda Dingo en imitant le salut militaire de Donald.

-Oui, affirma la Reine de sa petite voix aiguë.

-Le Roi est là ? demanda Sora comme un paysan croteux ne sachant pas se tenir en société.

Je fermais les yeux d'un air las.

-Je disais ça pour plaisanter chez Mulan, mais tu n'as vraiment aucun sens du respect, tête de pic ?

Il se retourna vers moi en me jetant un regard noir, ne voulant pas être ainsi rabaissé devant la femme du Roi. La Reine nous dévisagea, lui et moi, avec curiosité.

-Mon langage odieux ne plait point à Sa Duchesse la Barbie Gabrielle ? questionna-t-il

Je lui pinçais la langue.

-Pardonnez-les, supplia Donald. Voici nos compagnons Sora et Gabrielle.

-Oh, Sora ! Gabrielle ! s'exclama la petite Reine avec surprise et ébahissement. Le Roi m'a beaucoup parlé de vous dans ses lettres. Il dit que vous êtes tous les deux des jeunes gens courageux faits pour être amis.

Je croisais les bras d'un air faussement grognon et Sora posa sa main sur mon épaule, souriant.

-Et savez-vous où il est ? demandais-je en évitant de croiser les regards éloquents du canard et du chien.

La Reine Minnie hocha la tête de gauche à droite, désolée, et mes compagnons soupirèrent.

-Majesté, que font tous ces Sans-cœurs dans notre château ? demanda alors Donald.

-Oh, murmura la Reine, c'est donc cela qu'on appelle Sans-cœur.

-Ne vous en faites pas, s'écria fièrement Sora, on va s'en charger !

Je lui marchais violemment sur le pied et il gémit de douleur.

-Je n'aime pas quand tu parles au nom de tous, comme ça ! m'exclamais-je.

-Quoi, tu ne veux pas t'en occuper ? geignit-il en sautillant sur son pied valide.

-Bien sur que si. Mais dans le doute, consulte-nous.

La Reine sourit.

-Je sais que je peux compter sur vous deux, dans n'importe quelles circonstances. Le Roi m'a déjà fait part de vos exploits. Mais, il y a quelque chose que je veux vous montrer. Voulez-vous m'accompagner jusqu'à la Salle d'Audience ?

Nous fîmes tous les quatre, en même temps, le signe militaire en fronçant les sourcils d'un air décidé et en criant :

-Oui !

Soudain, la reine Minnie poussa un cri.

-Je n'ai pas averti les habitants du palais de ce danger! Il faut leur dire de se réfugier en lieu sur !

-OK, s'exclama Sora avec cette lueur dans ses yeux qui précédait décidément toujours les mauvais coups, nous irons les prévenir…

Il me dévisagea.

-… enfin si vous le voulez bien.

-Tous les habitants ? murmura avec découragement Donald.

-On a qu'à se séparer, Donald, proposa Dingo.

-Je vais aller les prévenir ! m'exclamais-je en prenant une voix grave mimant Sora.

Tout le monde éclata de rire malgré la tension qui régnait.

-Non, rit Donald, vous allez vous perdre, toi et Gabrielle !

-D'accord, souris-je, dans ce cas – et c'est un cas unique, on est bien d'accord ? – je reste avec la Reine et Sora.

-Bien.

-Bon, à tout à l'heure.

La Reine Minnie pouffa de rire alors que Donald et Dingo partirent en courant.

-Vous formez un groupe soudé, admira-t-elle.

-Merci beaucoup, dis-je, profondément touchée.

Sora sourit d'un air attendri devant l'émotion dans ma voix, puis reporta son attention sur la Reine.

-Hum… la Salle d'Audience, c'est bien ça ?

-Oui, s'il vous plait. Mettons-nous en route.

Nous sortîmes tous les trois dans le couloir. Il était apparemment désert, et la porte qui menait à la Salle d'Audience se trouvait à quelques mètres devant nous. Mais au premier pas, une troupe de Sans-cœurs apparut. Nos Keyblade, dans un arc-en-ciel de couleur, déboulèrent dans nos mains, et d'un simple coup d'œil Sora et moi nous nous mîmes d'accord : il protégeait la Reine et j'attaquais les créatures noires.

C'était très éprouvant, mais beaucoup moins que dans le jeu, car nous étions à deux et mes techniques de combat s'étaient surdéveloppées depuis le Colisée : je faisais des choses incroyables, des jeux de jambes époustouflants, des pirouettes dans les airs, à plusieurs mètres de hauteur… combien de niveaux avais-je gagnés ?

Nous arrivâmes face à l'immense porte mauve. Ayant tués tous les Sans-cœur dans le couloir, nous étions sûrs de ne pas être dérangés.

-Un instant, demanda la Reine.

Elle ferma les yeux et tendit son bras vers la porte. Il y eut une forte lumière, et la porte devint blanche.

-Quand les ennuis ont commencé, j'ai fait sceller cette salle, expliqua-t-elle devant le regard interrogatif de Sora.

Soudain, dans l'immense porte, une toute petite ouverture apparut dans le bas, juste assez grande pour un adolescent de taille moyenne.

-Et voilà… allons-y, sourit-elle.

Nous pénétrâmes dans une gigantesque pièce blanche, au bout de laquelle il y avait un trône. Un long tapis rouge s'étendait de la porte jusqu'à lui.

Nous jetâmes un regard inquiet sur le silence oppressant. Ce que nous redoutions arriva : une cinquantaine de grands Sans-cœurs descendit du plafond pour nous toiser.

Sora et moi appliquâmes la meme méthode de combat, et au bout de 10 minutes épuisantes, la salle fut purifiée de tout ténèbres. La Reine avait été touchée à l'épaule, mais souriait sereinement en promettant sa bonne santé.

Minnie se précipita vers le siège en or et appuya sur un bouton dissimulé en-dessous de l'accoudoir. La plate-forme sur laquelle le siège trônait bougea dans un bruit sourd, laissant apparaître des escaliers qui s'enfonçaient dans les ténèbres.

-La salle en-dessous est le hall de la Pierre Angulaire, expliqua-t-elle en descendant doucement les marches. Notre château a toujours été protégé des mondes maléfiques grâce à la Pierre Angulaire de Lumière que nous y conservons.

-La Pierre Angulaire… commença Sora.

-… de Lumière ? finis-je.

Nous nous précipitâmes à notre tour dans les escaliers pour rattraper la petite Reine qui disparaissait de plus en plus.

Nous entrâmes dans une salle semblable à celle que nous venions de quitter, grande, immense, mais avec une différence de taille : des énormes ronces avaient poussé contre les murs et cachaient la seule lumière diffusée par une sphère au centre des ténèbres.

-C'est le joyau sacré du château, murmura Minnie en s'approchant de la Pierre.

Donald et Dingo débarquèrent alors dans la pièce.

-Mais regardez ! paniqua la Reine. Des ronces… c'est sûrement l'œuvre d'une créature au cœur mauvais. Je me demande ce que ça signifie…

Sora et moi nous nous approchâmes à notre tour de la Pierre, lorsqu'il y eut une petite détonation. Une ombre noire, grande, filiforme, se tenait alors entre nous et le joyau. Sora poussa une exclamation de surprise.

-Maléfique ! s'écria Donald en courant avec Dingo à notre secours.

-Pas possible, murmura Sora, pétrifié.

Elle regarda l'assemblée, souriante, et ses yeux se posèrent sur moi. Elle me fixa droit dans les yeux, et je ne sourcillais pas. Car cette sorcière ne m'impressionnait guère.

-Quelle puissance, commenta-t-elle.

Un sourire espiègle se dessina sur mes lèvres alors que, d'un mouvement de tête, je redressais quelques boucles blondes qui me tombaient devant les yeux.

-Ton aura ressemble très fort à celle d'un jeune garçon qui a travaillé pour moi… avec les ténèbres en moins.

-Très intéressant, éclatais-je de rire. Bon, vous pouvez nous faire votre discours de méchant de base, qu'on en finisse ? On a un château à sauver de votre emprise !

Elle me dévisagea, de plus en plus séduite par mon comportement. Puis elle regarda mes amis.

-Tiens, tiens, tiens. Mais qu'avons-nous là ? Ah oui, c'est ce misérable porteur de Keyblade, et ses pitoyables laquais !

-Pitoyables laquais et misérable porteur de Keyblade qui t'ont mise hors-service, souris-je.

-Oui, et on peut recommencer quand tu veux ! s'exclama Donald en se jetant sur l'hologramme.

-En temps voulu, murmura Maléfique alors que Donald passait à travers son corps sans matière. Je vous promet que vous allez subir ma vengeance, mais vous devez vous montrer patients.

Puis elle se pencha vers moi.

-Et toi, tu ne voudrais pas… rejoindre mon camp ? Tu auras tout ce que tu veux… tu auras le pouvoir… tu auras la puissance.

-Tu as été trop difficile à battre en dragon pour que je ploie devant ces minables promesse !

Ma réponse surprit tout le monde, mis à part, curieusement, la Reine Minnie.

-Dis-nous ce que tu viens faire ici, Maléfique ! ordonna Minnie.

-Ah, Reine Minnie… toujours aussi resplendissante, commenta la sorcière. Je suis là pour une question de propriété. Je vais prendre possession de ce château ! Toutefois, il est un peu trop « lumineux » à mon goût ! sourit-elle. J'imagine que je vais devoir décorer chacune de ses salles d'une petite touche de ténèbres.

Elle tenta de toucher la Pierre Angulaire, mais elle ne put.

-Je te conseille de cesser tes manigances si tu tiens à la vie ! s'écria la Reine alors que Sora et moi, nous fîmes apparaître nos Keyblade.

-Oh, je suis terrorisée, gémit la sorcière. Entendu, je m'arrêterais… dès que ce château m'appartiendra ! rit-elle. Quand à toi, murmura-t-elle en se retournant vers moi alors que je pris une moue de défi, je vois à ta Keyblade que tu es la fille la plus pure de tous les mondes qui existent…

Elle me tendit une nouvelle fois sa main.

-Je ne mens pas. Tu auras tout…

-Mais tais-toi, à la fin ! hurlais-je en donnant un coup de Keyblade rouge et or dans l'hologramme.

Maléfique disparut et je me retournais vers mes compagnons et la Reine d'un air gêné.

-Oups… désolée !

-Quelle vieille bique, grogna Sora.

-Elle est encore plus laide que ce que vous m'avez raconté, souris-je.

-Rien de la sorte ne s'est jamais passé au palais… murmura la Reine. J'ai consulté toutes les archives de la bibliothèque, mais je n'y ai rien trouvé.

-Oh ! s'exclama Dingo. Mais moi je connais quelqu'un qui connaît beaucoup de choses qui ne sont pas dans les livres !

-Merlin l'Enchanteur ! comprit Donald.

-Oui, bonne idée ! renchérit la Reine. Merlin pourra sûrement nous expliquer de quoi il retourne. Allez lui demander conseil.

-Je reste avec la Reine ! souris-je en imitant la voix de Sora. Enfin, si vous le voulez bien.

Ils éclatèrent de rire.

-C'est vrai, ce n'est pas très prudent de la laisser seule. C'est d'accord, dit Dingo. Allons à la Forteresse Oubliée !

-A tout de suite ! rassura Sora avant qu'ils disparaissent dans une lumière blanche.

Nous nous retrouvions seules, elle et moi. Minnie se retourna et son visage avait changé d'expression, pour troquer celle de la gentille Reine contre une plus décidée.

-Je suis heureuse que vous ayez pris cette décision, Gabrielle. J'aimerais que vous restiez avec moi pendant que Sora, Donald et Dingo sauveront le château.

Je fus étonnée.

-Pourquoi ?

-Mon mari voudrait s'entretenir avec vous, expliqua-t-elle.

-Le Roi ? Il est ici ?

Minnie hocha la tête de bas en haut.

-Le temps des révélations n'est pas encore venu pour Sora et ses compagnons, mais pour vous, si.

-Le temps des… révélations ? souris-je. Je crois savoir assez de choses comme ça, merci énormément. Et puis je ne veux pas les abandonner alors qu'ils auront besoin de moi.

-Ma chère, nous savons toutes les deux qu'ils s'en sont très bien sortis sans votre aide, pendant vos autres parties.

Mon cœur cessa de battre.

-Pardon ?

La voix de Donald résonna dans le hall de la Pierre Angulaire de Lumière.

-Il y a des Sans-cœurs dans tous les recoins du palais. La Reine, même avec Gabrielle, est en danger !

Dans un nuage de fumée, Sora, Donald, Dingo et Merlin apparurent. Ils observèrent où ils avaient atterri, et Sora remarqua immédiatement mon teint pale et mes jambes tremblantes.

-Ca va, Gabrielle ? Il ne s'est rien passé ?

-Non, tout va très bien, murmurais-je.

Les autres n'avaient pas vu que je me sentais si mal.

-Une visite vaut mieux que mille discours, rit le Mage. Je vois… dit-il en s'approchant de la pierre. Intéressant…

-Que se passe-t-il, Merlin ? demandais-je en reprenant mon aplomb et ma fierté habituelle.

-C'est inquiétant, en effet. J'ai peur que ce ne soit difficile à résoudre.

Il se retourna vers nous quatre et prit une profonde inspiration. Il tendit ses bras devant lui, et, dans une lumière, apparut une drôle de porte. Elle avait une forme de couronne, blanche, mais ce qui était le plus étrange était qu'elle était là, debout, au milieu de la salle.

-C'est quoi ? s'étonna Sora.

-Ceci est un portail qui mène vers un monde singulier et étrange, répondit Merlin. Quelqu'un dans ce monde est responsable de ce qui se passe dans ce château. De cela, je suis certain.

-Oh là, là ! s'exclama Donald.

-On savait qu'on pouvait compter sur vous, Merlin ! sourit Dingo.

-Bon, allons le chercher, dit Sora. Enfin… si vous le voulez bien, murmura-t-il, ce qui arracha un sourire à tout le monde.

-Euh… Sora ? risquais-je. Je reste ici. Avec la Reine, pour protéger les habitants. Qui sait ce que ces ronces peuvent faire.

Il parut partagé.

-Mais nous aurons besoin de toi, là-bas, protesta Donald.

Je souris d'un air attendri.

-Mais non, je suis sûre que vous vous en sortirez très bien.

-D'accord, accepta le Porteur de Keyblade. Il est vrai que c'est plus prudent.

Il posa ses mains sur la poignée et s'apprêtait à ouvrir la porte, lorsque Merlin les mirent en garde.

-Attendez un instant. Bien sur, les responsables doivent être arrêtés. Mais il y a quelque chose à faire auparavant. Quelque part dans ce monde, il devrait y avoir un portail identique à celui-ci. Je pense que nous ennemis utilisent cet accès pour envahir le palais. Tant qu'il restera ouvert, le château sera en péril. Alors écoute, Sora : tu dois trouver ce portail. Et quand ce sera fait, ferme-le avec ta Keyblade.

-Compris, dit Sora d'un air décidé.

-Vous pouvez compter sur nous, rajouta Donald.

-Oh, encore une chose, stoppa Merlin. Vous allez partir pour un univers unique… Pendant votre périple, la nature de ce monde risque de vous pousser à être négatifs, méchants.

Mes compagnons jetèrent un regard inquiet vers la porte.

-Vous devrez combattre cette tentation coûte que coûte.

-Que voulez-vous dire ? demanda Sora avec anxiété.

-Vous le saurez bientôt. J'ai foi en vous, mes amis.

-Et puis, ma petite tête de pic préférée ne peut pas être méchante, souris-je d'un air malicieux.

Ils disparurent, un peu rassurés, dans la porte qui se referma aussitôt.

-Revenons à nous, Reine Minnie, murmurais-je d'un seul coup le regard grave.

Elle affirma.

-Merlin, pouvez-vous nous laisser seules, s'il vous plait ?demanda-t-elle.

Le mage affirma et disparut dans une pluie d'étoiles. Dès qu'il fut hors de vue, le Roi descendit des escaliers et marcha vers moi. Il portait le manteau de l'Organisation, mais son visage n'était pas dissimulé. Il adressa un regard chaleureux à sa Reine, puis reporta son attention sur moi.

-Comme tu dois le savoir, Gabrielle, j'ai été l'élève de Yen Sid.

-Je le sais, en effet.

-Et je connais aussi bien que lui la légende de la Keyblade du cœur des mondes.

-Vous devez donc être aussi au courant de ma nature… murmurais-je.

-J'ai peur de ta réaction, mais il se trouve que je suis… le maître du jeu.

J'éclatais de rire en pensant à un manga qui passait sur les chaînes pour enfants, à la télévision, avec des cartes et des monstres. Celui qui dominait l'autre était appelé « le maître du jeu ». Le Roi resta perplexe.

-Je dirige cette dimension, continua-t-il.

-Non, je ne crois pas, souris-je. Celui qui dirige cette dimension est le producteur de Kingdom Hearts II. Nous ne sommes entourés que d'un simple jeu-vidéo.

Un sourire se dessina sur les lèvres de la souris.

-Tu ignores encore tellement de choses.

Il se mit à faire les cents pas.

-Beaucoup de candidats au cœur le plus pur sont venus ici. Venant de différentes dimensions à chaque fois. Mais ils avaient tous un point en commun : ils étaient des garçons, et ils vivaient une vie de rêve. Ils avaient mis leur jeu vidéo préféré dans leur console, et ils se sont réveillés à la Cité du Crépuscule.

J'étais troublée. Le monde ne se divisait donc pas en planètes, mais en dimensions ? Tous mes repères tombèrent d'un seul coup et je restais pensive quelques minutes.

-Et pourquoi me dire ça ? finis-je.

-Parce que tous ces candidats au maniement de la Keyblade du Cœur des Mondes sont tous morts au plus tard vers la Terre des dragons.

Il cessa de tourner en rond et s'approcha de moi.

-Et toi, tu es différente. Même les membres de l'Organisation XIII semblent plus attachés à toi et à ton Simili, qu'aux autres candidats. Je veux savoir ce que tu as d'autre par rapport à eux.

-Je… je ne sais pas, murmurais-je.

-J'ai vu ce jeu se dérouler devant mes yeux des dizaines de millier de fois. Je suis le seul à m'en souvenir, malheureusement. Et jamais, jamais je n'avais vu une fille à laquelle Sora et ses compagnons s'étaient autant attachés.

-Peut-être est-ce parce que je suis une fille ! Les filles ont toujours le cœur plus pur que les garçons ! Vous avez dit que tous les candidats n'étaient que des garçons…

-Oui, mais il ne peut pas y avoir que ça ! Nous avons des filles au cœur pur dans tous les mondes qui existent dans cette dimension, et crois-moi, il y en a pas mal !

Son ton était sévère et dur. Je restais silencieuse.

-C'est aussi peut-être parce que ces garçons menaient une vie de rêve. Ma vie est loin d'être le cas. Et je suis loin d'avoir le cœur pur. J'ai souvent désiré la mort d'une personne, ou éprouvé de la jalousie ou de la colère… je ne sais pas ce que je fiches ici, mais je ne suis pas la personne digne de manier cette Keyblade.

-Mets-tu en doute le choix des mondes ? S'ils t'ont donnée cette arme, ce n'est pas pour rien ! C'est un mystère que je veux élucider…

-Je ne vais sans doute pas arriver entière jusqu'au bout, souris-je. Je vais probablement disparaître à mon tour à Port Royal, ou chez Aladin…

Il me dévisagea.

-Bon, enfin bref, nous pourrons en reparler. Gabrielle, prend soin de toi. Et une dernière chose : pour repartir dans ton monde, tu devras passer par la porte qui se trouve dans la grotte dans laquelle Sora, Kairi et Riku ont tagué les murs.

-Très bien. A la fin du jeu, quoi.

Il affirma d'un signe de tête et repartit en courant vers le couloir. Je m'assis sur le sol et attendis, pendant plusieurs dizaines de minutes, le retour de mes compagnons, l'esprit embué de questions. Minnie respecta mon silence. Lorsque la porte grinça à nouveau, elle appela Merlin. Dans une intense lumière, toutes les ronces disparurent, redonnant sa blancheur à la salle, et mes trois amis débarquèrent dans le hall.

Ils sourirent devant la joie qui illuminait nos visages, puis nous saluâmes les personnes présentes, ainsi que la petite amie de Donald, Daisy, et enfin nous montâmes à bord de notre vaisseau gummi. Mes amis trouvèrent facilement le sommeil, mais pas moi, et je restais plusieurs heures les yeux grands ouverts, à contempler l'infini de cette dimension.

* * *

Mes bottes noires ne faisaient aucun bruit sur les pavés. L'air iodé renversait ma capuche, laissant apparaître mes boucles noires qui tombaient jusque mes reins. Quelqu'un toussota et je tournais mes yeux saphir vers l'étrange personnage qui s'avançait. Il était grand, plutôt musclé, avec un teint bronzé et un drôle de foulard noué dans ses dreads noires. Un pirate, de toute évidence.

-Mademoiselle, salua-t-il d'une voix grave. Permettez-moi de me présenter : je suis le capitaine Jack Spa…

Avant qu'il ne puisse finir ses roucoulades, je le frappais sous le menton en concluant par un coup de pied dans l'estomac. Il recula de plusieurs mètres, plié en deux. Saïx m'avait appris à me battre et ce pirate était un punching-ball parfait.

-Angel, cesse de t'amuser et vient par là. Nous devons observer ces pirates et leur mode de vie pour frapper avec un Sans-cœur, dans quelques jours. Xemnas m'a demandé de t'apprendre à analyser, alors viens par ici.

Luxord me fit un geste de la main et je le suivis. C'était sans doute la deuxième personne que j'appréciais le plus, mis à part Demyx, bien sûr. Le membre avait même voulut m'escorter et le numéro 9 nous suivait en trottinant, joyeusement.

-Je n'arrive toujours pas à croire que, malgré ta dangereuse mission avec le maître de la Keyblade, tu as pu convaincre Xemnas de venir avec nous.

-C'est parce que c'est son arme secrète qui l'a supplié, sourit Demyx avec un clin d'œil en ma direction.


	21. Intermonde 6

Chapitre 21 : Intermonde

Nous avions eu le choix entre deux mondes : Port Royal et Atlantica. J'avais conseillé à mes amis de choisir le monde qui s'ouvrait à notre gauche, Port Royal, pour ne pas avoir à faire tout le temps le trajet vers Atlantica. Ainsi, à la fin, nous pourrions y retourner, et faire tout d'un seul coup. Sora, Donald et Dingo n'avaient pas compris ce choix, mais nous n'eûmes pas le temps de réfléchir plus à notre destination, car la nuit tombait et nous devions vite terminer avec le monde des pirates.

* * *

-Et qui est-ce, lui ? chuchota Demyx.

-C'est Barbossa, souffla Luxord en entrouvrant à peine ses lèvres, le capitaine d'un puissant navire.

-Et à côté, c'est Pat Hibulaire, non ? demandais-je en esquissant un sourire. Nous l'avons aperçu avec Demyx au Colisée… le personnage le plus grotesque que j'ai jamais rencontré.

Luxord sourit dans les ténèbres de notre cachette.

-Ils complotent, on dirait, dis-je. Il n'est pas dangereux, ce pirate, mais Maléfique l'est, et si ils s'emparent de ce monde, ça en fera un de moins pour nous…

Je me retournais vers mes deux mentors.

-C'est exact ?

-Oui, rit Demyx en tapotant gentiment ma tête. C'est qu'elle est intelligente, cette petite.

Je lui donnais un coup de coude dans les côtes et il grimaça de douleur.

-Arrêtez vos chamailleries, tous les deux, sourit Luxord. Non, j'ai dit ça suffit ! dit-il en se mettant entre Demyx et moi, tandis que le numéro neuf essayait de me frapper dans l'estomac.

Cet apprentissage-là allait être bien plus intéressant que celui avec Xaldin.


	22. Port Royal, premier passage

Chapitre 22 : Port Royal, premier passage.

Ils atterrirent dans un lieu pavé. Sora sentait les bosses caractéristiques sous ses pieds. Il ouvrit les yeux et découvrit un endroit très proche de la mer, plongé dans le noir, avec une forte odeur d'humidité et de sel. Il fit quelques pas, hésitant, dans ce monde apparemment hostile. Ils étaient sur de vieux remparts crasseux et il manqua de perdre l'équilibre, ce que ne manqua pas à son amie.

-Eh tête de pic, garde les pieds sur terre !

Depuis quelques minutes, Gabrielle semblait excitée, comme si elle savait ce qui allait se passer. Sora haussa les épaules, se disant que ça n'avait pas de sens.

Il jeta un coup d'œil vers la jeune fille blonde à ses côtés et se rappela la première fois qu'il l'avait vue… évanouie dans cet étrange manoir, à la Cité du Crépuscule, juste devant l'endroit où ils dormaient. Et elle gardait le secret de ses origines, de ses connaissances, de même que parfois, Sora la surprenait à mentir. Mais comment expliquer cet attachement pour elle, dès qu'ils s'étaient adressés la parole ? Il se souvenait clairement lorsqu'il venait de se réveiller et qu'ils montaient la pente de la gare. « Pourquoi me fais-tu confiance ? » avait-elle demandé. « Pourquoi est-ce que tu ne me laisses pas seule ? »

Il n'en avait aucune idée. Il se posait souvent cette question, la nuit venue, et ne trouvait pas le sommeil. Car le membre de l'Organisation XIII l'avait appelé Roxas, et, coïncidence, c'était le premier mot qu'avait dit Gabrielle à son réveil.

Ses trois amis coururent vers le bord des remparts et regardèrent la mer à l'infini.

-Cet endroit est… commença Donald.

-… plutôt étrange, finit Gabrielle en souriant d'un air ravi.

Sora resta plongé dans ses pensées. Cette jeune fille ne lui voulait pas de mal, et était incapable de faire un plan machiavélique pour nuire au porteur de Keyblade. Il ne comprenait pas ses actes ou ses intentions et, pourtant, il aimait particulièrement sa présence et ses conseils.

Des cris le sortirent de sa torpeur. La petite troupe courut jusqu'au bout du chemin de ronde, inquiète, constatant que ces cris venaient d'une cité en contrebas.

-Une attaque ? demanda-t-il.

-L'Organisation XIII ? gémit Dingo.

-Ou les Sans-cœurs, renchérit Donald.

Ils se penchèrent tous les trois pour que Gabrielle expose sa théorie. Elle était pensive mais sourit.

-Je pense que l'on doit aller voir, pour le savoir.

Ils affirmèrent et descendirent à pas de loup les escaliers de pierre qui longeaient les murs. Puis ils arrivèrent dans une cour carrée, sans doute une place, au bord de la mer, qui donnait sur l'embarquement vers des immenses bateaux. Gabrielle fut la première à arriver alors qu'ils découvrirent Pat Hibulaire, entouré d'hommes vêtus étrangement. Ils complotaient, c'était évident.

-Hé ! cria Sora sur un ton de défi, Keyblade à la main.

-Et voilà ! s'exclama Pat. Je le savais ! Ce sont les quatre zigotos dont je vous parlais.

-Qui c'est que tu traites de zigotos ! s'empourpra-t-il.

-Surtout après la branlée qu'on t'a foutue ! sourit Gabrielle.

Sora jeta un coup d'œil vers son amie qui ne manquait décidément pas d'aplomb.

-C'est Sora, Donald, Dingo et Gabrielle ! Ne l'oublie pas !

Un affreux pirate prit la parole. Il était grand, vêtu d'un manteau bleu marine usé, avec une barbe et des cheveux châtains broussailleux. Sora observa une nouvelle fois son amie qui sourit de plaisir, bizarrement. Pourtant, ce n'était pas dans ses habitudes d'admirer ses ennemis.

-Ah ! Nous le graverons sur vos tombes, pour que personne ne l'oublie ! rit le pirate.

-Oh ! Toi, tu me plais ! constata Pat en un sourire.

-Compagnons ! s'exclama le pirate chef, le capitaine donc, la moitié d'entre vous reste là et s'occupe de ces moussaillons ! Les autres… apportez-moi le médaillon.

-Oui ! s'exclamèrent tous les pirates présents comme de fidèles toutous.

Ils se divisèrent automatiquement, la moitié d'entre eux disparaissants au dessus d'un pont, vers la-dite ville.

-On ne va cogner que la moitié d'entre vous ? sourit Sora.

-Bah, ça fera un bon entraînement, rajouta Gabrielle.

Le pirate rit d'un air ironique.

Mais l'assurance de Sora redescendit en flèche lorsqu'il se rendit compte que ces pirates étaient imbattables. Ils avaient beau frapper, et frapper encore, rien ne les atteignaient. Gabrielle affichait néanmoins une très bonne humeur, comme si les blessures que lui infligeaient ces pirates avec leurs couteaux ne lui faisait rien.

-Rien à faire, on ne peut pas les battre ! s'exclama-t-il, découragé.

-Tu t'attendais à quoi ? répondit du tac au tac un ennemi.

La lune, jusque là dissimulée par un épais nuage, fit son apparition, rajoutant un effet de surprise à toutes les personnes présentes.

Atteint d'une étrange magie, les pirates se transformèrent en sorte de zombies, leur peau en lambeau, les côtes apparentes, et une odeur de putréfaction ambiante. Ils poussèrent tous une exclamation de surprise, à part Gabrielle. Mais Sora ne relevait plus les détails étranges chez elle.

-Faites vos prières, misérables ! cria l'un d'eux.

-Hé, faites gaffe ! conseilla Pat. Ils peuvent vous voir ! Méfiez-vous de leur magie…

-Pourquoi ?

-T'as pas écouté ce que j'ai dit tout à l'heure ?

-Merci pour le tuyau, Pat ! dit Sora en accrochant un air amusé sur son visage.

Ils battirent en retraite et bientôt cette attaque ne fut plus qu'un souvenir. Heureux d'en avoir fini, Sora soupira en posant sa Keyblade devenue trop lourde sur son épaule.

-Barbossa a filé, constata Gabrielle, essoufflée.

-Qui ? demanda Donald.

-Le capitaine des pirates… enfin c'est son nom, quoi. Je l'ai entendu.

Pas très convaincu par ce discours, Sora se tourna vers la ville, un peu plus loin. Des cris leur parvenaient toujours.

-Il faut aller voir ça ! s'exclama-t-il, et ils se remirent tout de suite en route.

Ils arrivèrent apparemment au bon moment. Un jeune homme était immobile, effrayé et étonné, devant des créatures sorties de l'ombre…

-Qu'est-ce que c'est que ça ? demanda-t-il.

-Des Sans-cœurs ! Cria Gabrielle de plus en plus souriante. Attention !

Elle se jeta tout de suite sur une des créatures. Dans des étincelles rouges et ors, elle disparut.

-On s'en charge ! s'exclama-t-elle. Enfin, si vous le voulez bien, rajouta-t-elle un sourire en coin. Cache-toi ! conseilla-t-elle à l'homme qui s'empressa d'exécuter ses ordres.

La bataille commença donc entre les créatures les plus immondes que Sora connaissait. Mis à part les Similis, bien sûr.

* * *

Le noir… toujours le noir. Ça en devenait agaçant. Enfin, comme si il pouvait ressentir quoique ce soit : il n'était que le pauvre Simili d'un porteur de Keyblade… rien de plus.

Depuis combien de temps errait-il dans les ténèbres ? Roxas n'en avait aucune idée, et il ne voulait pas le savoir. Sans cesse, des images lui envahissaient la tête, comme des millions de flashs au même instant : Sora qui perd son cœur dans la Forteresse Oubliée, son réveil dans la Cité du Crépuscule, et l'attribution de son nom, la découverte de la Keyblade, les combats au côté d'Axel… tous ces souvenirs lui semblaient bien fades.

L'Organisation XIII… si seulement Sora pouvait y mettre un terme. Un point final dans une organisation du néant qui n'aurait jamais dû exister. Souvent, Roxas voyait des images que Sora vivait, comme une double vie : parfois il était ici, dans les ténèbres, parfois il combattait des Sans-cœurs. Quand s'unirait-il à sa personne complète ? Quand disparaîtrait-il, enfin, pour finir son existence ?

Une vague de désespoir inonda son être et Roxas s'accroupit, misérablement. Il semblait que, contrairement aux autres Similis, il ressentait des sentiments. Peut-être parce que Sora s'était volontairement sacrifié, aussi peut-être parce qu'il n'était pas resté très longtemps un Sans-cœur, et surtout parce qu'il était redevenu humain grâce un sentiment totalement étranger à son Simili, l'amour.

Il s'allongea sur le sol de ténèbres et attendit que le sommeil vienne le quérir. Il ferma les yeux et des images défilèrent dans sa tête, arrachant un sourire amer à ses lèvres froides : le combat de Struggle, sa victoire, la foule qui l'acclame, Hayner, Pence et Olette qui partagent une glace en sa compagnie, au sommet de cette tour qu'il aimait tant… et le doux visage de Gabrielle, ses yeux saphirs inondés de larmes, tandis qu'il traverse la porte qui l'éloignerait à jamais d'elle. Elle était son amie, et lui avait promis de veiller sur Sora.

Roxas aurait donné n'importe quoi pour vivre une dernière journée avec ses quatre meilleurs amis, déambulant paisiblement dans la Cité du Crépuscule.

* * *

Les évènements s'étaient enchaînés très vite. L'homme qu'ils avaient sauvé s'appelait William Turner et était le forgeron de la ville qu'ils venaient de sauver de l'emprise des Sans-cœurs. Il avait l'air d'être un homme de confiance, droit, mais surtout très amoureux d'une jeune femme, Elizabeth Swan. Malheureusement, sa belle avait été enlevée par ces affreux pirates, devant son nez, et alors qu'il voulait la secourir, les créatures des ténèbres l'avaient attaqué.

Sora, Dingo et Donald, mais surtout Gabrielle qui le dévorait des yeux, lui proposèrent leur aide, et Will accepta. Il les avait complimenté sur leur bien étrange manière de se battre et sur la magnifique technique de Gabrielle, qui n'avait fait que rougir à cette remarque, à la plus grande surprise de tous. Car l'adolescente en robe noire n'avait pas l'habitude d'être aussi gênée par de simples compliments, mais plutôt de partir au quart de tour.

Ils coururent vers le Port, pour arrêter le bateau du capitaine Barbossa. Mais, comme Sora le fit remarquer, c'était trop tard, et le navire disparaissait à l'horizon.

Will prit un air misérable.

-Ces pirates ont enlevée Mademoiselle Swan, et l'ont emmenée sur leur navire. Maintenant qu'ils ont mis les voiles, je ne pourrais jamais la retrouver.

Gabrielle lui tapota amicalement l'épaule, les yeux remplis d'étoiles. Sora n'était pas jaloux, loin de là, car son cœur appartenait à son amie d'enfance Kairi, mais voir son amie admirer ainsi un inconnu le mettait en colère.

Une voix les fit tous sursauter de frayeur.

-Elle est déjà bien loin, en effet. Nul ne peut rattraper le Black Pearl. Autant te trouver une nouvelle fiancée, matelot.

C'était un pirate qui avait parlé. Sora avait toujours admiré les pirates, étant petit, et avait même voulu les imiter en construisant un radeau avec Riku et Kairi.

Le pirate en question était grand, vêtu d'une manière un peu moins sinistre que le capitaine du vaisseau qui disparaissait : une aura de charisme émanait de lui, tout en lui respirait la ruse et l'intelligence. Il avait un teint bronzé, des yeux noirs cernés de noir, et un étrange bandeau rouge qui encerclait des dreads noires et épaisses.

Puis le regard du pirate se posa sur Gabrielle qui avait laissé tombé l'épaule de Will pour joindre ses mains, les yeux de plus en plus remplis d'étoiles. Mais le pirate recula en poussant de petits gémissements et se cacha dans un grand navire accosté.

-Non ! Désolé, Mademoiselle, je ne savais pas que c'était vous ! Je m'en vais, mais je vous en conjure, ne me frappez pas encore !

Tous arquèrent un sourcil en se retournant vers l'adolescente blonde. Peut-être se comportait-elle ainsi car ils étaient dans son monde d'origine ? Mais elle semblait encore plus désappointée que tout le monde.

-Euh… excusez-moi, mais je ne vous connais pas.

Le pirate ne daigna pas bouger de sa cachette.

-EH ! OH ! s'énerva Gabrielle. Je ne compte pas vous frapper ! Sortez, à présent, et dites-nous qui me ressemble à ce…

Mais sa voix mourut dans sa gorge. Ils avaient compris que cela concernait son Simili, Angel.

-Monsieur Sparrow ? risqua-t-elle d'une voix plus douce. Je vous jure sur ma vie que je ne compte pas vous frapper. Sortez de votre cachette, comme tout digne pirate qui ne se courbe pas devant une jeune fille.

Ces arguments semblèrent avoir raison du pirate qui sortit du navire, encore hésitant.

-Comment savais-tu comment il s'appelait ? demandais-je en passant à côté d'elle.

Elle sourit de son air mystérieux.

-Ca fait partie des questions interdites, rit-elle.

-Vous ? s'étonna William Turner en s'approchant du navire. Mais que faites-vous à bord de l'Intercepteur ? Son accès est interdit aux civils !

Un sourire orna les lèvres du pirate.

-Eh bien, figure-toi que j'ai l'intention de le réquisitionner.

Sora ne comprit pas tout de suite dans quel camp se trouvait cet étrange personnage.

-Il fera un très bon bateau pirate ! affirma Sparrow.

Un immense sourire éclaira le visage du porteur de Keyblade alors qu'il s'exclamait :

-Bateau pirate ?

Il ne serait pas avec Riku et Kairi, mais Donald, Dingo et Gabrielle pour voguer sur les flots ! Il avait tellement rêvé de ça ! Il avait bien expérimenté la chose, sur le navire du Capitaine Crochet, l'année précédente, mais la tension était bien trop forte à ce moment là.

-Capitaine Jack Sparrow, pour vous servir, se présenta le pirate. Et je vous prie de me raconter pourquoi donc une jeune fille très semblable à vous m'a attaqué publiquement.

Les yeux de Gabrielle se remplirent à nouveau d'étoiles tandis qu'elle répondit :

-Disons que… qu'elle est… ma… ma sœur jumelle. Mais elle a mal tourné. Si elle se remontre ici, pourriez-vous nous le dire ? Car nous la cherchons…

Nos regards, à mon amie et à moi, se croisèrent, et elle murmura :

-… désespérément.

-Bien, si c'est cela la requête d'une jeune fille aussi jolie, ma réponse est oui.

Les joues de Gabrielle s'empourprèrent et Donald et Dingo pouffèrent de rire.

-Emmenez-nous avec vous, s'écria précipitamment William Turner. Aidez-nous à traquer le Black Pearl, et Mademoiselle Swan. Je vous ai fait sortir de votre cellule, Sparrow, rappela Will, maintenant, vous avez une dette envers moi !

-Tu devras conquérir le cœur de ta belle tout seul, sourit le pirate en faisant des gestes étranges avec sa main, je n'y vois aucun profit.

-S'il vous plait, capitaine, murmura Gabrielle. Etes-vous sûr de pouvoir manœuvrer ce bateau en solitaire ? finit-elle dans un sourire.

Décidément, le comportement de son amie était de plus en plus étrange. Elle semblait prête à tout pour monter sur ce navire.

Sparrow fit mine de réfléchir, jetant un coup d'œil intéressé vers Gabrielle.

-Là, vous marquez un point, sourit-il.

Ils montèrent à bord un par un, Sora de plus en plus joyeux. Pendant un instant, il regretta même de posséder la Keyblade, car sans elle il aurait pu devenir un vrai pirate sanguinaire, comme dans ses rêves d'enfants avec Riku…

-Merci, Sparrow, se contenta de dire Will.

-Capitaine Sparrow, rappela Jack.

-Je suis Sora, sourit-il, et voici Donald, Dingo et Gabrielle.

-Savez-vous vous battre, moussaillons ?

Il y eut une forte lumière rouge et or et Gabrielle tendit son arme au bout de ses doigts.

-Si je vous dit que je me bats mieux que ma sœur ? rit-elle.

Le capitaine ne lui posa plus de questions et se contenta de lui envoyer des sourires charmeurs auxquels son amie n'était pas indifférente.

-Je suis Will Turner, dit le forgeron d'une voix grave.

-Diminutif de William, je suppose. Sans doute le même nom que ton père, c'est ça ?

-Oui.

-Eh bien, monsieur Turner, préparez le navire à appareiller. J'ai quelques effets à récupérer.

-A vos ordres ! Mais faites vite.

-Naturellement.

Ils restèrent sur le navire à tirer sur diverses cordes avec force. Donald se pencha vers Sora.

-Dis Sora, tu veux vraiment devenir un pirate ?

-Bien sûr que non, mentis-je.

Je jetais de temps en temps un regard vers Gabrielle et Will. Ils riaient malgré le visage tendu de l'amoureux et Sora s'approcha discrètement pour pouvoir entendre le sujet de leur conversation.

-… oui, c'était vraiment une histoire très drôle ! pouffa Gabrielle.

-C'est ce que l'on raconte sur le capitaine Jack Sparrow !

-Et toi, qu'en penses-tu ?

-Je ne sais pas… mais elles ne sont sans doute pas toutes vraies. Il aime enjoliver la situation et courir après les jolies femmes. Il ne vit que pour la piraterie et la mer. Je ne sais vraiment pas quoi en penser.

Puis il remarqua que le porteur de Keyblade avait déserté son poste et Sora retourna à sa place tandis que Will et Gabrielle faisaient rouler des tonneaux de victuailles en sifflotant.

* * *

Les yeux de Roxas se rouvrirent. Ainsi donc, Gabrielle avait respecté sa parole… il n'en pensait pas moins de son amie. Il repensa à sa joie de vivre et son tempérament de feu qui les avait poussé à devenir amis. Comment pourrait-il un jour l'oublier ? Il venait de voir une scène bien étrange, dans un monde totalement inconnu. Sora semblait être aussi attaché à elle que son Simili ne l'était.

Puis il ferma à nouveau les yeux pour se laisser envahir par l'image de Naminé, la plus réconfortante de toutes.

Ce qui semblait être du désespoir l'envahit. Roxas enfouit sa tête dans ses mains et tenta de s'abandonner aux ténèbres, oublier pendant quelques minutes qui il était et la douleur qui s'emparait de ses tempes. Même si son esprit était assaillit par des multitudes d'images, il essaya de se calmer et de faire le vide. Il vit une jeune femme habillée d'une longue robe dorée soutenir un homme exténué. Il vit une importante bataille entre Sora, Gabrielle et les Sans-cœurs.

* * *

-Le signal ! s'exclama Sora.

Ils abandonnèrent leur position pour courir vers un immense galion noir…

* * *

Le mal de tête se fit plus intense et Roxas s'effondra sur le sol. Il resta les yeux clos pour atténuer ses souffrances trop endurantes à son goût.

-C'est parce que tu ne peux pas vivre deux vies en meme temps, même en tant que Simili.

Roxas se redressa aussitôt, l'oreille aux aguets. Il aperçut un grand homme vêtu d'un long manteau noir qui se confondait dans les ténèbres… une vague d'étonnement déferla sur le pauvre Simili prit de court depuis une semaine.

-Riku… murmura-t-il en se relevant pour paraître plus noble devant la personne qui l'avait mis dans une telle posture. Comment es-tu venu ici ?

Roxas montra du doigt le noir qui les enveloppait.

-Nous sommes dans les ténèbres du cœur de Sora…

-…tous les ténèbres sont liés, expliqua Riku en abaissant sa capuche, révélant le visage cruel de Xehanort. J'ai navigué pendant quelques mois ici, aussi j'ai appris à m'orienter et à trouver la lumière… ma lumière…

Son regard se perdit pendant quelques secondes, mais il retrouva très vite la réalité. Roxas le dévisagea, perplexe. Etait-il encore l'adolescent orgueilleux qu'il avait affronté ?

-J'ai du me plonger entièrement dans les ténèbres et ne faire qu'un avec eux. Naviguer ici… n'a plus de secret pour moi, meme en ce qui concerne le cœur de Sora.

Puis son regard ambre croisa son regard saphir.

-Je peux t'aider, pour la vie de Sora que tu vois sans cesse. C'est ce qui arrive aux Similis qui rentrent en contact avec leur vraie personne.

-Et lorsque je ne ferais qu'un avec lui, tout sera différent, n'est-ce pas ? Je ne souffrirais plus autant ?

-Non, mais tu y laisseras ta vie…

Roxas baissa misérablement la tête, puis se redressa et afficha une expression confiante et prétentieuse. Un sourire flotta sur les lèvres de Riku. Quels souvenirs liaient Sora et Riku ? Lorsque Roxas ferait un avec le Porteur de la Keyblade, il aurait la réponse…

-Donc, tu peux m'aider, répéta Roxas.

Il sentit la douleur le reprendre mais tenta de la contrôler, surtout devant son rival.

-Oui, Ansem m'envoie pour atténuer tes souffrances. Il a du remord en ton cas.

Un sourire amer apparut sur le visage de Roxas et de la fureur s'empara de lui.

-Du… remord… rit-il.

Mais il n'y avait pas de joie dans son visage.

-Projette les images que tu vois. Dans le monde de la lumière, vois-tu, ce n'est pas possible, mais le monde des ténèbres est plein de surprises…

Roxas se laissa submerger par les paroles du jeune homme. Il ferma les yeux et sentit une intense chaleur se propager dans tout son corps et, lorsque ses yeux se rouvrirent, un écran pale flottait dans le vide, sur lequel déferlait des images et parlaient des voix.

-C'est déjà mieux que rien, soupira Riku en s'asseyant à meme le « sol » devant l'écran.

-Riku ? demanda Roxas en l'imitant, je peux te poser une question ?

-Ce que je fais ici ? Je relève des indices pour Ansem sur les occupations de Sora.

-Non, je voulais te demander pourquoi tu fais tout ça. Tu es bien capable et dans ton droit de refuser les ordres de ce vieillard sénile.

Riku ne répondit pas immédiatement. Pour la première fois, aux yeux de Roxas, il était redevenu l'adolescent qu'il avait affronté et qui avait perdu leur combat. L'homme baissa les yeux, soudain très triste, ce qui étonna encore plus le Simili de Sora qui savait que Riku n'aimait pas particulièrement les sentiments forts.

-Parce qu'elle aimerait que tu saches ce qu'elle fait pour Sora, soupira Riku.

Roxas resta indécis quelques minutes, le silence de plus en plus pesant alors qu'il avait encore plein de questions à lui poser. Le temps de la vengeance était révolu entre Riku et le Simili de son meilleur ami.

_

* * *

_

-Nous reviendrons vous voir bientôt, promis Sora, le sourire aux lèvres.

-Merci encore, s'exclama Elizabeth, et soyez prudents.

Gabrielle rit avec son amie, puis ils se firent un signe de la main. Même Jack Sparrow, le capitaine de leur équipe et le seul à avoir été mesquin, semblait un peu touché par ces soudains adieux.

Il eut une forte lumière blanche et ils réapparurent dans le vaisseau si familier. Barbossa avait été terrassé, Pat chassé, le calme était revenu dans la petite ville côtière de Port Royal.

-Du nouveau ? demanda distraitement le porteur de la Keyblade tandis que Donald se mettait aux commandes et que Gabrielle ouvrait son précieux carnet.

-Oui, deux mondes se sont ouverts.

-Gauche, sourit Gabrielle.

-Gauche ? s'étonna Dingo.

-Oui, prenons le monde de gauche ! s'exclama la jeune fille en dessinant avec ses crayons de couleur.

Le vaisseau gummi avança doucement et Sora jeta un coup d'œil sur le dessin.

-Hey… tu sais que ça ressemble au monde d'Agrabah, ce que tu crayonnes ?

Un immense sourire et une intense lumière illuminèrent son visage tandis qu'elle leva ses yeux saphirs vers Sora qui ne comprenait décidément rien à cette personne.


	23. l'Ange de la Mort

Chapitre 23: L'Ange de la mort.

-ANGEL !

Qui pouvait crier comme ça mon nom? Je me redressais et fermais d'un coup sec le carnet dans lequel j'écrivais mes pensées. Nous venions à peine de rentrer de Port Royal, après avoir beaucoup observé, et Luxord avait promis de me rappeler dès qu'il y aurait du nouveau.

Saix pénétra alors dans la pièce qu'on m'avait attribuée. Il me faisait peur, surtout depuis qu'il m'avait appris à combattre. Enfin, techniquement parlant, je ne pouvais pas avoir peur. Mais les sentiments étaient quelque chose d'étrange chez moi. Et puis, je commençais sérieusement à douter sur le bien fondé de cette Organisation… nous avions observée Gabrielle, et elle semblait si heureuse là où elle était, si épanouie… tandis que moi, je me sentais si… enfermée.

Saix me toisa de toute sa longue et fine carrure.

-Le Supérieur t'attend.

Docilement, je me levais et suivis l'ombre noire à travers les couloirs. Je me sentais en prison, conditionnée, comme un joyau précieux qui ne doit pas être dérobé.

Il m'abandonna devant une salle encore inconnue pour moi. Elle se trouvait dans les sous-sols, aux fin fond de la forteresse blanche qui dominait Illusiopolis.

-C'est là ?

Il affirma d'un signe de tête et se plaça perpendiculairement à la porte noire, ne daignant pas entrer. Hésitante, je demandais :

-Tu ne rentres pas?

Un sourire moqueur orna les lèvres du Simili. Je pensais… que lui aussi m'aimait bien, finalement.

-Personne, mis à part Xemnas, n'est déjà entré ici.

Puis il partit dans les couloirs.

-Bonne chance ! me cria-t-il.

Je tremblais légèrement en poussant la porte. Je tombais alors dans une salle sombre, teintée de noir, avec au centre une unique sphère lumineuse trônant sur une table ronde. Devant elle, l'air plus menaçant que jamais, se tenait Xemnas.

-Je t'attendais, Angel.

-Et je suis venue, comme vous me l'avez demandé.

-Puisque les missions de l'Organisation sont au calme avant la grande attaque de la Forteresse Oubliée, j'aimerais que nous commencions un véritable… entraînement. Vois-tu, les plus redoutables de mes membres sont morts, ainsi que de puissants guerrier. Cette sphère – il désigna la boule lumineuse – est un fragment d'un tout plus gros qui protège le monde du Roi Mickey, le possesseur de la Keyblade des Ténèbres.

Il leva son regard orange vers moi.

-Angel, je sens plus que jamais l'heure H arriver. Le moment venu, ce sera soit la victoire, soit l'anéantissement. Et si mon destin sera la deuxième option, alors c'est toi qui prendra les rênes de l'Organisation.

Cette nouvelle m'ébranla.

-Quoi ? Mais… ce rôle revient à Saix ! Je ne peux pas faire ça ! Ce n'est pas dans mes cordes… je n'ai pas les épaules pour… !

-Je sais qu'après cet entraînement, tu seras un guerrier bien plus redoutable que Saix. J'ai observé vos échanges lorsqu'il t'a appris à te battre, et je peux affirmer que tu peux déjà prendre le dessus sur lui : alors, après ce que tu vas vivre maintenant, je peux t'assurer que personne ne pourra t'anéantir. Approche-toi, s'il te plait.

J'obéis. Ses paroles avaient attisé ma curiosité. Je me penchais vers le cristal, intriguée, lorsque le Supérieur me poussa violemment vers la sphère. Au lieu de me cogner contre la table, je tombais dans le néant. Un infini sans bas ni haut, sans sol ni plafond. Entourée d'un noir d'encre profond, je ne pus que fermer les yeux et attendre le choc. Mon dos heurta brutalement une surface dure et mes yeux se fermèrent de douleur. Je poussais un petit gémissement, lorsque, soudain, j'entendis des bruits d'étoffe. Je me redressai. Un homme, avec de longs cheveux blonds et un regard bleu de tueur, portant le manteau de l'Organisation, me tendit la main pour m'aider à me relever.

Je l'attrapais volontiers et observais le décor dans lequel nous nous trouvions. C'était une grande plate-forme circulaire qui m'avait tout l'air d'être une arène.

-Où sommes-nous, demandais-je. Et qui es-tu?

L'homme ne répondit rien et se plaça sur la plate-forme, à l'opposé de moi.

-Tu es dans une illusion, Angel, résonna la voix de Xemnas.

-Une illusion?

-L'homme présent devant toi est «Le Savant Glacial», Vexen, le numéro 4.

-Mais, il est…

-… mort. Ce n'est qu'une marionnette devant toi, qui se bat exactement comme lui… voir mieux, ricana le Supérieur.

-Alors…

-… battez-vous!

Vexen se jeta aussitôt sur moi. Je ne pus que me protéger avec mon arme (NDLA : :D je ne vous dirait pas c'est quoi!) qui était encore très incontrôlable et douloureuse pour mes bras. Je poussais un gémissement alors que l'épée dont je m'étais servie à l'entraînement avec Saix apparut, plantée dans le sol, et je me jetais sur elle. Je l'empoignais par la garde et, tout en la sortant du sol, para une attaque de Vexen. Son pouvoir dominant semblait être la glace, qu'il maniait avec un grand bouclier aux reflets bleutés. Je me débrouillais plutôt pas mal, surtout avec mes nombreux combos impressionnants, des pirouettes dans les airs et des parades infranchissables… ce style me venait sans doute de Gabrielle. Soudain, profitant d'un moment de distraction, un quart de seconde, Vexen me frappa dans les côtes. En hurlant de douleur, je me repliais sur moi-même, tentant de reprendre le contrôle du combat.

* * *

J'hurlais alors qu'une intense douleur me prit au niveau des côtes. Inquiets, Sora, Donald, Dingo et Jasmine se penchèrent vers moi. Nous étions à la recherche d'Aladdin, en vain, puisqu'il semblait avoir quitté le château. Sora me prit par l'épaule, la peur se lisant sur son visage, alors que je continuais de gémir sans pouvoir prononcer un mot. Une intense douleur me prit les tempes : je vis Vexen m'attaquer à répétition alors que je me tenais les côtes. Je poussais un nouveau hurlement alors que je me vis tomber dans le néant, et atterrir sur une plate-forme où m'attendait Vexen. Sora prit mon visage entre ses mains et me força à garder les yeux ouverts.

-Gabrielle ! s'exclama-t-il. Gabrielle, reste avec nous ! Que se passe-t-il?

* * *

Le cadavre de la poupée de Vexen gisait sur le sol, anéantie. Je m'effondrais sur le sol, un genoux à terre alors que je me tenais en équilibre par la garde de mon épée.

-Xemnas, ta poupée… est morte…

Je me sentis soulevée en l'air alors que mes pieds reprirent contact avec le monde réel. Abasourdie par ce changement de dimension si rapide, je basculais en arrière, mais dans des gestes très gracieux Xemnas me retint par la taille.

-Passons à la suite, si tu veux bien.

-Quand pourrai-je… manier…. mon arme ? Non, pas cette épée, murmurais-je en désignant le métal brillant. Mon arme, celle avec laquelle je suis née.

-Tu apprendras à la manier dans cette même sphère, mais à la fin de ton entraînement, si tu veux bien. Avec… un maître en la matière. Quelqu'un de très puissant, mais, encore une fois, une simple marionnette, ou plutôt… une reproduction fidèle.

Je levais vers lui un regard interrogatif. Qui pouvait bien être cette personne?

-Bon, maintenant nous passons à une femme – la seule femme à part toi. Je ne te dirais rien, si ce n'est qu'elle s'appelle Larxene et que – comment dire? – c'est une vraie Furie.

Je basculais de mon plein grès vers la sphère nébuleuse. Après un léger passage dans le néant, je tombais face contre terre. Contrairement à Vexen, la femme blonde qui se tenait devant moi ne m'aida pas à me lever. Elle me toisa de son air mesquin, de ses yeux bleu électrique. La main solidement accrochée à mon épée, je me jetais dans ce combat.

Son pouvoir s'averra être la foudre, mais aussi de tranchantes griffes qui me tailladaient les joues. Le sang ruisselait sur mon visage. Du sangs? Un Simili de base, des Reflets, n'en étaient-ils pas privés ? J'avais plusieurs questions à poser à Gabrielle, lorsque je la rencontrerais enfin face à face dans un endroit calme. Mes boucles volaient avec grâce autour de mon visage alors que mes parades s'averraient être beaucoup plus puissantes que ses attaques. Beaucoup plus facile à battre que Vexen, la jeune femme finit par s'écrouler à son tour devant mes pieds.

-C'était ça, votre «Furie»? murmurais-je avec orgueil alors que j'essuyais d'un revers de manche le sang qui coulait abondamment devant mes yeux, répandant sur ma peau une chaleur cuisante et une odeur nauséabonde.

Mes pieds touchèrent la terre ferme et Xemnas me tendit un verre d'eau que je bus d'une traite.

-Veux-tu être soignée? demanda-t-il.

Je relevais la tête avec fierté.

-Non. Qui est le prochain?

Un sourire apparut sur les lèvres de Xemnas pourtant toujours inexpressif.

-Marluxia.

-Marluxia ? Qui est-ce ?

-Un membre qui a voulu prendre ma place, il y a un an. Mais Sora et ses amis se sont chargés de le tuer à ma place.

-Ils nous ont aidés?

-Non, ils croyaient œuvrer pour le bien de tous, alors que ce n'était que pour le bien de l'Organisation.

Il me poussa vers la sphère alors que résonnait encore ces mots dans ma tête : «L'Assassin Sublime.» Lorsque mon dos heurta pour la 3ème fois le sol, je fus surprise de contempler l'homme devant moi : grand, mince, musclé, un regard envoûtant et un charisme important, il avait de longs cheveux roses couverts d'épis. Une de ses mains était tendue vers moi, l'autre tenait une grande faux luisante. Hésitante, je pris sa main et il me releva avec une force surprenante.

Avant même d'en avoir reçu l'ordre, sa faux résonna à mes oreilles. J'empoignais mon épée, me tenant prête à le combattre : autour de nous volaient des pétales de cerisier… encore plus étonnée, je parais la faux qui revint tout de suite à la charge.

-Je n'y arriverai pas… gémis-je en me prenant l'arme dans le visage.

* * *

-… mais si, tu vas y arriver ! réconforta Sora.

-Non, non, non… gémis-je encore plus. Allez-y sans moi.

-Gabrielle, ce n'est qu'un tapis!

* * *

Je devais le battre, je devais me surpasser, car je voulais me mesurer à Roxas. Je voulais me mesurer à Sora. Je rêvais tellement de Roxas. Mais quel lien y avait-il entre Gabrielle et lui ? Mon combat contre Marluxia s'acheva 40 minutes plus tard. A bout de souffle, je revins sur la terre ferme.

-Comment Sora a-t-il pu les combattre ?

-Comment as-tu pu les combattre ? répondit alors Xemnas.

Pensive, je ne répondis rien.

-Je te ferais bien te battre avec Lexaeus, mais tu le battrais trop facilement à mon goût. De même que Zexion. Ces deux hommes étaient faits pour réfléchir, pas pour se battre.

-Alors qu'est-ce que je vais faire, maintenant?

-La dernière étape avant l'apprentissage final. Le dernier combat.

Je sentis un cœur battre frénétiquement dans ma poitrine. Un cœur ? Des millions de questions me traversèrent l'esprit alors que je tombais sur le sol. Mais je ne tombais pas à la renverse, comme d'habitude : avec la grâce d'un félin, je retombais sur mes pieds et levais les yeux vers l'être qui hantait les pensées de Gabrielle.

Roxas.

Il devait avoir mon âge, peut-être un an de plus, et ressemblait beaucoup à Sora, avec un visage presque identique. La seule différence étaient ses cheveux blonds plus courts mais tout aussi en bataille, et dans ses yeux on pouvait lire une infinie tristesse. Chose qui n'arrivait pas souvent au Maître de la Keyblade.

Ce n'était qu'une marionnette. Pourtant, rien qu'en le voyant, mon esprit fut assailli de mille images : mes yeux se fermèrent et je tombais, tombais, tombais…

«C'était étrange de revoir cet univers, mais dans la réalité, sans pixels ou quoi que ce soit d'autre que témoigne un jeu vidéo. Lorsque je m'approchais du canapé, par exemple, il n'y avait pas de triangle qui s'affichait. Mais je n'eus pas le temps de m'extasier sur le décor: Roxas était évanoui sur le sol du repaire.

Je m'approchais de lui et le secouais légèrement.

-Roxas… Roxas… murmurais-je.

Autant c'était étrange de contempler un vrai décor, autant c'était encore plus troublant de toucher une vraie personne. Il n'était pas exactement comme dans les cinématiques : ses cheveux étaient plus clairs, son teint plus pale, mais pour l'instant, il était évanoui.

Il reprit connaissance et ouvrit les yeux. Je n'avais jamais vu d'œil aussi bleu. Il me regarda, légèrement perplexe, puis se redressa.

Il regarda autour de lui avec un air un peu effrayé.

-Qui es-tu ? demanda-t-il en se relevant.

Je me redressais à nouveau et lui souris.

-Mon nom est Gabrielle.

-Merci Gabrielle… enfin je sais pas merci de quoi. Mais comment connais-tu mon nom ?

-Euh je…

-Tu viens, Roxas ? demanda alors Olette.»

Mes yeux se rouvrirent et Roxas avait un air encore plus triste. Il s'approcha de moi et posa sa main sur mon front. Mes yeux se fermèrent à nouveau et une douleur assaillit mes tempes.

«Pendant quelques instants il ne dit rien. Puis son regard se posa sur la porte, derrière moi. Enfin, il me serra dans ses bras. Là, j'éclatais en sanglots. Je n'avais pourtant jamais pleuré devant ma console de jeu ! Mais ici, tout était différent… c'était un ami qui se rendait, les bras ouverts, vers la mort. Il me serrait contre lui.

-Tu ne quitteras pas Sora d'une semelle, d'accord ? sourit-il.

Ses larmes coulaient dans mon dos. Il semblait éprouver de la tristesse.

-Je te le promet.

-Fais en sorte qu'il arrive au bout de cette histoire indemne.

-Je ferai tout pour qu'il y arrive, crois-moi. Je te le promet.

Il prit mon visage dans ses mains.

-Merci, Gabrielle.

Je souris d'un air triste alors que les larmes inondaient toujours mes yeux et mon visage.

-Et une dernière chose. Tu lui expliqueras d'où tu viens? Tu ne m'as jamais vraiment répondu…

Nous rîmes. C'était un tableau très triste.

-Je vais y aller seul.

Il m'embrassa sur le front et me repoussa légèrement.

-Tu avais raison. Tu as été formidable ces 5 derniers jours. Je ne sais pas ce que j'aurais fait sans toi.

Moi, je savais ce qu'il aurait fait sans moi.

-Bon. Nos chemins se quittent là.

-Nous nous reverrons. Crois-moi.

Il posa sa main sur la poignée, puis, au dernier moment, se retourna vers moi.

-Protège Sora, Gabrielle. Merci.»

-Bravo, Angel. C'était ce que j'attendais de toi.

-Pardon?

Mes yeux se rouvrirent. J'étais assise sur le sol de la pièce noire, Xemnas accroupi devant moi.

-Tu as liquidé Roxas en quelques minutes à peine.

-Moi ? Mais non, j'étais dans une drôle de cave, et… j'ai pleuré.

Xemnas m'aida à me relever.

-Tu as dû recevoir un choc sur la tête, si tu veux mon avis. Tu veux te reposer avant de rencontrer les deux hologrammes qui vont t'enseigner à utiliser ton arme?

-Non. Il faut que j'apprenne à contrôler mon arme.

Je m'approchais de la sphère, mais Xemnas me prévint.

-Ces deux êtres viennent d'une autre époque, Angel… ne soit pas surprise.

Je tombais une nouvelle fois dans le noir. Avant d'atterrir sur un drôle de vitrail. Je ne levais pas tout de suite les yeux et observais le précieux cristal : je marchais sur la représentation de 7 femmes, des princesses, avec au centre trois chevaliers en armure.

-Où suis-je ? murmurais-je,inquiète.

-Dans une illusion.

Une voix grave et profonde avait parlé. Je me retournai. Un chevalier en armure me tendait la main : il portait une cuirasse dorée sertie de motifs rouges. Son casque avait une drôle de forme, avec deux sortes d'oreilles métalliques qui se dressaient.

-Je m'appelle Angel, marmonnais-je.

-Je sais, soupira le chevalier. Je ne pourrais… jamais oublier, même en tant qu'illusion, ce que nous avons vécu avec Gabrielle. Tu es son Simili ? Alors je vais t'aider volontiers.

-Quoi ? Alors… vous connaissez Gabrielle?

-Bien sûr que nous la connaissons, dit une autre voix.

Je me retournais vivement. Un jeune homme exactement semblable à Roxas, mais habillé différemment, se tenait les bras croisés et abordait un sourire espiègle.

-Combien de fois nous a-t-elle aidé ? C'est notre amie ! rappela-t-il.

-Mais vous venez du passé… m'exclamais-je d'un air dubitatif. Vous ne pouvez pas la connaître!

Ils éclatèrent tous les deux de rire.

-Tu ne sais pas, c'est ça ? sourit le clone de Roxas. Non, tu n'as pas l'air de savoir, Angel… je m'appelle Ven.

-Et moi, c'est Terra. Pourquoi nous a-t-on créé ? Qu'as-tu besoin ?

-J'ai… j'ai une arme des plus redoutable, mais des plus indomptable aussi.

* * *

Une douleur me prit les temps, et c'est alors que je les vis. Quoi ? Ce n'était pas possible !

-Gaby ? Pourquoi tu t'arrêtes ! Nous devons rattraper Pa t!

-Euh… allez-y sans moi.

Ils n'avaient pas le temps de protester et exécutèrent mes ordres. Lorsqu'ils furent loin, je m'accroupis contre le mur de la ville d'Agrabah.

-Le jeu vidéo… Birth By Sleep… il n'est pas encore sorti ! Pourquoi Angel est-elle avec Terra et Ven ? Nous ne connaissons que leurs noms, pour l'instant ! Pourquoi… ?

A ce moment précis, j'aurais tout donné pour pouvoir être à sa place et parler avec les deux protagonistes du prochain Kingdom Hearts

* * *

-Voilà. Tu as compris nos conseils? Fais cet entraînement tous les jours, et tu ne feras qu'un avec ton arme.

-Merci… merci beaucoup.

-Tu lui ressembles comme deux gouttes d'eau, fit remarquer Ven en entortillant une de mes mèches brune autour de son doigt. Mais si tu ne le sais pas, alors nous ne devons pas te le dire.

Puis il se retourna vers le chevalier.

-Tu ne te souviens pas, Terra? s'exclama-t-il, soudain très excité. Elle nous l'avait dit ! Tu te souviens ? «Ne racontez jamais ça à l'Ange de la Mort… s'il vous plait.» Ton surnom, Angel, c'est bien «l'Ange de la mort» ?

-Euh… oui.

-C'est vrai, tout se tient. Bon, alors, oublie ce que tu viens d'entendre, Angel. Et ne lui raconte pas que nous l'avons trahis, sourit Terra.

-Et dis lui bonjour de notre part à tous les trois, moi, Terra et Aqua, insista Ven.

-J'ai… j'ai autre chose à vous demander. Lorsqu'un Simili est rentré dans sa personne, il n'y a aucun moyen de le contacter?

-Plonger dans les ténèbres, répondit immédiatement Terra. Pour nous, c'est impossible, car nous perdrions sûrement notre cœur, mais un Simili…

-Donc je dois trouver les ténèbres du cœur de cette personne?

-Exactement. A moins que ce Simili n'ai déjà fait qu'un avec elle. Dans ce cas, les deux sont la même personne, tu ne pourras plus les différencier.

-Et comment je dois faire?

-Tu dois vider ton esprit et te laisser envahir par les ténèbres.

Je me sentis aspirer par le haut. Les deux garçons me firent au revoir de la main.

-Salue Gabrielle pour nous.

Encore cette fille ? ça en devenait lassant.

Je me retrouvais face à Xemnas.

-Alors? demanda-t-il. Mes deux marionnettes ont brouillé les pistes, je n'ai pas pu voir ou entendre ce que vous faisiez.

-Rien de très intéressant. Ils m'ont conseillé de m'entraîner. Ils m'ont donné des choses à faire… c'est tout. Je suis très fatiguée, Xemnas. Reprenons tout ça demain.

Je m'apprêtais à partir, et il me dit:

-Tu es déjà notre arme secrète, Angel.

Souriante, je partis de la pièce et courus jusque ma chambre. Mais j'avais trop de questions à l'esprit. Je décidais de tout mettre de côté et de me concentrer sur Roxas. Les souvenirs de Gabrielle que j'avais vu m'avaient profondément émue. Emouvoir ? J'étais décidément un Simili bien étrange.

-Demyx ?

Le numéro 9 était allongé sur mon lit. Il se redressa, souriant.

-Tiens ! Tu daignes te montre r! Angel, je t'ai cherchée partout, toute l'après midi!

-Excuse-moi, Demyx, souris-je en sautant à mon tour sur le lit.

-Mais… tu es blessée!

Je me blottis dans ses bras en quête de confort.

-C'est cette salope de Larxene. Elle fait mal!

-Larxene ? s'égosilla-t-il.

-Pour m'entraîner, expliquais-je en fermant les yeux, j'ai dû affronté pas mal de membres. Mais je suis indemne, tu vois ? Pas la peine d'en faire une maladie ! Maintenant, excuse-moi, mais j'ai besoin de sommeil.

Il resserra son étreinte autour de moi, inquiet. Je souris de plaisir. Demyx était sans doute mon meilleur ami, ici, même si l'amitié n'était pas censée avoir de sens pour moi.

-Demyx ?

-Quoi ?

-Merci.

Je sombrais dans le sommeil, dans les bras de Demyx.

«Je dois me laisser envahir par les ténèbres.»

-Demyx ?

-Hum ?

-Si je disparais subitement, attends-moi.

-Tu dois être vraiment fatiguée pour dire des choses pareilles.

-Peut-être.

Mes yeux se fermèrent, mais je ne dormais pas. Lorsque je fus sûre que Demyx explorait le royaume des rêves, je me levais doucement.

«…me laisser envahir par les ténèbres…»

Je me concentrais. Je m'abandonnais littéralement aux ténèbres, comme si mon corps entier tombait dans un abysse noir. En réalité, une trappe noire s'ouvrit sous mes pieds, et j'atterris dans un endroit sombre.

«Je suis dans les ténèbres.»

J'avançais sans vraiment m'en rendre compte : rien ne bougeait, aucun son me parvenait, aucun bruit, comme si tout était englouti par le noir d'encre.

A mon plus grand étonnement, j'entendis des voix. En même temps, le noir s'épaissit : j'entrais dans les ténèbres du cœur de Sora, j'en étais sûre. Des ténèbres encore plus effrayants que tout le reste.

Des voix. Des voix masculines. Deux, pour être exacte.  
-… amener des chips?

-Hahaha… très drôle.

-Je suis bientôt mort… fais au moins semblant de rire!

Cette voix… pas de doutes possibles…. mais maintenant que j'étais aussi loin dans les ténèbres, pouvais-je faire demi-tour ? Je me sentis soudain si faible… les ténèbres m'envahissaient beaucoup trop… non, je m'enfonçais dans le sol ! Je voulus pousser un cri de peur, bien que je n'eus pas de cœur, mais j'étais beaucoup trop faible pour ça…

… était-ce ma fin? La fin du pauvre Simili d'une étrange Gabrielle? La fin des espoirs de Xemnas pour son arme secrète?

La fin de l'Ange de la Mort ?

-Là! Aide-moi, Riku!

Quelqu'un m'attrapa le bras et tenta de me faire émerger.

-Cette personne est sans doute morte… on ne peut pas s'enfuir aussi loin dans les ténèbres.

-Aide-moi, Riku, j'ai dit ! Je crois connaître cette fille !

Je me sentis soulevée de terre, soulevée du néant, et je pris une intense bouffée d'oxygène. Quelqu'un me prit dans ses bras et m'amena devant une faible lumière. En ouvrant les yeux, je me rendis compte qu'il s'agissait d'un écran.

Je toussais et quelqu'un me souleva légèrement la tête pour m'aider à boire de l'eau.

-Hey, ça va ? fit une voix.

J'ouvris grand les yeux et me redressais, assise sur le «sol». Devant moi se tenait un grand homme, au regard étrangement ambré, comme Xemnas… Xehanort. Saïx avait voulu m'expliquer, mais j'avais dit que j'étais trop fatiguée et étais partie me coucher sans chercher à comprendre. Une histoire avec Riku, le meilleur ami de Sora.

Et à côté de lui, le regard turquoise inquiet, il y avait…

-Roxas !

Je me jetais dans ses bras. Pourquoi? Je me reculais soudainement… un comportement de Gabrielle. Il me dévisagea encore plus, étonné.

-Roxas, je te présente Angel, le Simili de Gabrielle.

-Ca alors! sourit Roxas. Un Simili ? Je ne savais pas qu'elle en avait un !

-C'est récent, grinçais-je.

Riku me prit violemment par le bras et m'entraîna hors de l'écran. Roxas protesta vivement, essayant de convaincre l'homme de me lâcher pour faire connaissance.

-Tu ne comprends pas ! cria Riku. Cette fille fait partie de l'Organisation !

-Elle est avant tout le Simili de Gabrielle et Gabrielle est mon amie! répliqua Roxas.

L'adolescent se planta devant l'homme qui arrêta sa course, moi haletante à son bras.

-Ce cœur va devenir mon cœur, murmura Roxas. Par conséquent, je décide qui peut y rentrer ou pas. Et tu sais que les autres membres de l'Organisation, même Xemnas, ne sont pas en mesure d'arriver jusqu'ici.

Riku me lança un regard haineux et me lâcha le bras. Soulagée, je me retournais vers Roxas.

-Pourquoi es-tu venue ? demanda celui-ci, un peu suspicieux.

-J'ai… je… je ne sais pas, avouais-je. Je ne sais pas. Gabrielle… Gabrielle semblait… semble tellement…

Je levais les yeux vers lui d'un air honteux.

-… t'aimer.

Tous les deux parurent étonnés, ébahis. Je baissais les yeux et fis demi-tour.

-Je m'en vais.

Je marchais dans les ténèbres, seule, lorsque quelqu'un m'attrapa par le bras. Roxas me fit pivoter sur moi-même, et, contre toute attente, me prit dans ses bras. Peut-être était-ce parce que j'étais le Simili de Gabrielle, mais je ressentis un immense soulagement. Je fermais les yeux, et mes pieds retouchèrent la terre ferme. Comme avec la sphère.

J'étais allongée, suffocante, sur le sol de ma chambre. Demyx dormait paisiblement. Je me blottis à nouveau contre lui, de peur de retomber dans les ténèbres…

Trop de choses se passaient, et si peu de temps… si peu de temps.


	24. Réalité

Chapitre 24 : Réalité.

-Gabrielle ? Il est tard, éteint ton jeu !

Matthew descendit les escaliers.

-Et puis tes bruits de bagarre m'agacent !

Il trouva, à son grand étonnement, le salon désert. Mais le jeu était en marche. Matthew s'approcha, à moitié endormi, du moniteur. La manette de la console était à même le sol, le boîte était ouverte, le manuel manquait, ça ne lui ressemblait pas.

-C'est bizarre, marmonna-t-il, le personnage avance tout seul.

Elle était à la ville d'Halloween, apparemment.

-Gabrielle, si tu ne sors pas de ta cachette, j'éteins ton jeu ! Toutes tes données seront peeeeeerdues !

Pas de réponse. Matthew tendit son doigt vers le bouton « arrêt ».

Le jeune adolescent espiègle de 14 ans adorait embêter sa sœur, mais restait gentil avec elle, car il savait que ça n'allait pas bien au collège. Contrairement à ses parents, il la voyait tous les jours à l'école, se faire rabaisser comme à la maison. Il essayait de lui garder la tête hors de l'eau, mais c'était peine perdue.

Elle et lui étaient le jour et la nuit. Elle était solitaire, et insociable, il était populaire et aimé. Lui aimait Kingdom Hearts autant qu'elle, mais pas de la même manière : lui aimait ce jeu pour l'action des combats et des boss, elle pour l'amitié. L'amitié…il avait beau avoir plus de connaissances qu'elle, ce n'étaient pas des amis. Il n'avait jamais eu d'amis. De véritables amis. Un véritable ami. Il n'y avait que sa sœur qui assumait ce rôle, et vis vers ça.

Il était plus grand que sa sœur, et avait une fine carrure plutôt musclée : il faisait du badminton à haut niveau. Il avait les mêmes grands yeux bleu saphir, les mêmes cheveux blonds, sauf que les siens étaient lisses et beaucoup plus courts : néanmoins quelques mèches tombaient avec élégance devant ses yeux, sans qu'il ne fasse quoi que se soit. Il n'avait pas un visage vilain à regarder du tout, au contraire, comme sa sœur, il était très beau, mais contrairement à elle, il s'en vantait en fanfaronnant.

Au fond, il était très timide, et remplaçait ça par des rires et des blagues. C'était pour ça que la sincérité de Kingdom Hearts le troublait. Tout comme Gabrielle, il aimait ce jeu vidéo, mais beaucoup moins fort.

-Gabrielle ? Sors de ta cachette ! Ce n'est plus drôle !

Il soupira devant l'absence de réponse.

-Attention, j'éteins !

Pas de réponse.

-Tu l'auras voulu !

Son doigt entra en contact avec le plastique, mais ça n'eut pas l'effet escompté : au lieu de rendre l'écran noir, les personnages continuaient toujours à marcher dans la ville d'Halloween. Néanmoins, un message apparut dans le bat de l'écran :

« Règle numéro un : ne pas changer l'histoire. 

Règle numéro deux : ne pas dire d'où vous venez.

Règle numéro trois : mentir sur l'identité. »

-Quoi ? s'étonna Matthew. C'est une…une blague ?

Il tenta à nouveau d'éteindre la console, et là, ce fut très étrange. Il tourna sur lui-même, de plus en plus vite, les couleurs du salon se mélangèrent, formant un arc-en-ciel sombre autour de lui. Il ferma les yeux, sentant son cœur dans ses chaussettes et son estomac dans son cerveau. Le vent sifflait à ses oreilles, il n'en pouvait plus. C'était une véritable torture que de rester à tourner pendant ces longues secondes.

La toupie s'arrêta et Matthew se réceptionna de justesse à une paroi glissante. Il posa sa main libre sur sa bouche pour éviter que la pizza qu'il avait mangé avec sa sœur ne ressorte. Il ferma douloureusement les yeux, attendant que le tournis s'arrête.

-Qui es-tu ? Que fais-tu ici ?

Matthew, étonné, se retourna vers la fille qui avançait vers lui. Bouleversé, il observa le décor : une grotte ensoleillée par un trou dans le plafond rocheux : sur les murs avaient été dessinés avec des craies des dizaines de gigantesques dessins, tous plus chargés de détails les uns que les autres, et dans le fond de la pièce, il y avait une porte en bois de chêne décorée de motifs dorés.

La fille qui avait parlé était très jolie, de sa taille, avec des cheveux acajous et des yeux bleus, une robe rose assez courtes et des baskets blanches : pas de doute, c'était Kairi.

-Euh…je, je m'appelle Matthew. Où…où sommes-nous ?

Comment avait-il fait pour atterrir de son salon à la grotte de Sora, Riku et Kairi ? Gabrielle n'aurait jamais pu monter un coup pareil.

Kairi le dévisagea.

-Qu'est-ce que tu fiches ici !

-Je…je me baladai et j'ai trouvé cette grotte par hasard ! sourit Matthew.

C'était la meilleure solution pour avoir des renseignements. Kairi le regarda d'un air suspicieux.

-Et c'est quoi ton nom ?

-Kairi.

-Enchanté, Kairi.

-C'est dans cette grotte que nous avons ris la dernière fois tous ensemble, mes deux amis et moi…

Son regard était chargé d'émotion.

-ça ne t'intéresse pas, excuse-moi.

-Mais non ! Vas-y ! Enfin, je veux dire…tu parais si…triste…

Elle s'assit sur un bloc de pierre tagué et il l'a rejoint. Il devenait fou, c'était sûrement ça. Ou alors c'était un rêve. Voilà pourquoi ça ne lui paraissait pas totalement étrange : combien de fois avait-il rêvé de l'Île du Destin, de Kairi? Pour lui, ce n'était qu'un songe de plus. Il ignorait que c'était la vérité, la vraie et seul véritable vérité.

-Ma mère dit que c'est toujours mieux de parler de es problèmes, et que les garder pour soi n'arrange pas les choses.

-Mais tu es un parfait inconnu ! rit-elle.

-Alors passons la journée ensemble ! s'exclama-t-il joyeusement. Je ne connais personne ici !

-Personne ? s'étonna Kairi. Mais tout le monde connaît tout le monde, sur ces deux petites îles !

-Mais je ne suis pas tout le monde, plaisanta-t-il.

Elle sembla le juger de bas en haut.

-Bon, très bien.

Elle le prit par la main et l'entraîna dehors. Il resta quelques minutes, ébahi, à contempler le décor paradisiaque. Mille, non, un million de fois plus beau que dans le jeu vidéo. Les reflets du soleil couchant dans la mer donnaient une teinte dorée au sable. La forêt, derrière un rocher, semblait infinie. Une source d'eau s'en écoulait paisiblement : de loin, il put apercevoir l'endroit d'où Sora s'était enfui, de l'endroit où il était parti pour la Ville de Traverse de Kingdom Hearts I…Kairi s'amusa de son expression.

Elle l'amena sur la plage et, là, s'assit sur le sable.

-Mes deux meilleurs amis sont partis de ce monde...sans moi. Sont-ils encore en vie ? Pensent-ils à moi ? Savent-ils que je suis triste en leur absence… ?

-En leur absence, ou en son absence ?

Elle le dévisagea, surprise. Il portait un Jean, des baskets noirs et un t-shirt de la même couleur. Un grand classique. Kairi fut dubitative.

-Comment s'appelle-t-il ? demanda-t-il, un sourire aux lèvres.

Kairi sourit.

-Sora.

Toutes ses craintes étaient confirmées, maintenant. Elle parlait avec un véritable amour de Sora, ce n'était pas de la comédie. Et puis personne n'aurait pu recréer exactement cette île. Il était dans Kingdom Hearts !

-Peut-être…qu'attendre ne suffit pas.

-Je suis bien de cet avis, fit la voix d'Axel, inutile de patienter pour réaliser ses rêves. Agis, c'est une des règles de l'existence…c'est bon, c'est retenu ?

L'homme nous apparut. Il était grand, charismatique, la tête recouverte de pics rouges flamboyants, et deux yeux verts émeraudes à tomber par terre…autant Roxas était le personnage préféré de Gabrielle, autant Matthew, lui, adorait Axel.

Automatiquement, Matthew mit Kairi derrière lui.

-Qui es-tu ? demanda la jeune fille.

-Axel, répondit celui-ci. Et toi, tu es Kairi. Mais toi… ?

-Matthew.

-Matthew ? Tu me fais penser à quelqu'un.

Il reporta son attention sur Kairi.

-Il se trouve que je connais bien Sora. Et…si on allait le voir ? proposa-t-il en tendant sa main.

-Sora ? répéta naïvement la jeune fille.

Un aboiement la sortit de ses pensées.

-Kairi, je ne pense pas que ce soit une bonne idée, murmura-t-il.

-Matthew…dit pensivement Axel.

Pluto débarqua alors sur le sable, en même temps que…5 Similis. Un passage des ténèbres s'ouvrit alors un peu plus loin et un sifflement aiguë en sortit. Le chien s'élança aussitôt vers les ténèbres sans peur.

-Toi et moi on est pareils, Kairi. Nous avons tous les deux perdu quelqu'un d'important. Hé, j'ai l'impression qu'on est déjà…amis.

-Toi, mon ami, on ne dirait pas ! s'exclama la jeune fille.

-Cours, Kairi ! Je vais le retenir !

Elle obéit et s'élança à son tour vers le passage qui se referma. Axel éclata de rire.

-Toi ? Me retenir ?

-Je n'ai rien contre toi, Axel, en fait…je t'apprécie énormément. J'aime ta personnalité et tes choix, tu vois ? Mais malheureusement, je ne suis pas dans le même camp. Alors écoute, faisons un marché : je te laisse tranquille à une condition : que tu m'amènes près de Gabrielle.

Axel me dévisagea, et éclata encore de rire.

-Tu es son frère, non ? ça se voit ! Vous avez un air de famille !

-Je ne peux pas me déplacer dans les ténèbres, moi, alors amène moi à elle.

-Hum, voyons voir – non.

-Axel, ne fais pas ton rabat joie.

C'était une fille qui avait parlé : vêtue du manteau noir de l'Organisation, elle me semblait familière.

-Bonjour Matthew, tu veux rejoindre Gabrielle ? C'est impossible. Elle est avec le Maître de la Keyblade en ce moment et nous ne devons pas l'approcher, la grande attaque arrive…mais je peux t'amener hors de cette île. La Forteresse Oubliée, ça te convient ?

Il fut très étonné. Il ne s'attendait pas à un tel accueil.

-Euh…oui.

-Axel, conduis-le là bas.

-Mais, Angel, je ne suis pas ton serviteur ! J'ai quitté l'Organisation !

-Eh justement, tu ne veux pas que j'aille la prévenir, cette Organisation ?

Axel ne répondit rien.

-Tu n'es peut-être pas mon serviteur, se moqua-t-elle, mais tu fais un excellent bouffon.

Axel grogna une réponse. La dénommée Angel se retourna vers Matthew.

-A plus frangin !

Très étonné de cette dernière phrase, il suivit des yeux la silhouette partir. Axel s'approcha à grands pas de lui et le prit par son t-shirt.

-Tu m'as ridiculisé ! Bravo, le petit génie ! Tu ne verras pas la Forteresse Oubliée !

Il le traîna dans le sable.

-On va rendre visite à notre amie commune qui s'est enfuie, et je m'occuperais de vous deux, d'accord ?

-GABRIELLE ! hurla-t-il avant de disparaître dans les ténèbres.


	25. La Cité du Crépuscule, deuxième passage

Chapitre 25: La cité du Crépuscule, deuxième passage.

Le soleil… le doux soleil couchant de la Cité du Crépuscule. Mes amis… ne savaient pas à quel point il était représentatif d'une période révolue pour moi : une semaine… peut-être quelques jours de plus. Combien de temps, en tout ? Depuis combien de temps ?

Mes parents s'inquiétaient-ils ? Non, sûrement pas…

-Tu viens, Gabrielle?

Je ne répondis pas et marchais en silence. Mon esprit était embué d'images qui tournoyaient ensemble : ma rencontre, le palier de l'éveil, le tournoi, Axel…

… manoir…

Nous descendions tranquillement la rue de la gare lorsque soudain une petite voix fluette hurla :

-Au secours ! Place des fêtes… c'est Seifer… S'il vous plait ! Aidez-nous !

Il passa devant nous sans nous voir, Vivi courait en effet à toute allure… mes amis le suivirent du regard, mais cet accueil pour le moins étrange ne me sortit pas de ma torpeur douloureuse.

-On dirait que quelqu'un a des ennuis, constata Sora.

Je voulus faire une réplique cinglante, du genre «mais quel génie !», mais le cœur n'y était pas.

Ils se mirent à courir vers l'endroit indiqué. Je les suivis et décidais de raccrocher un sourire sur mes lèvres. Pas la peine de paraître encore plus suspecte. Même si ils m'avaient acceptés, je ne voulais pas qu'il doutent sur la confiance qu'ils pouvaient placer en moi.

Sur la Place des fêtes, à l'endroit où s'était dressée une arène en bois pour le tournoi de Struggle, 3 corps gisaient entre des Reflets apparemment fiers d'eux.

Seifer tenta de se relever, mais n'eut pas la force et retomba à plat ventre.

-Ok, on s'en charge ! décida Sora en se plaçant entre les Similis et les blessés.

-Si on le veut bien, ris-je en me positionnant à ses côtés, ma Keyblade tournoyant entre mes doigts devenus encore plus habiles.

Les trois personnes se réfugièrent dans la ruelle et s'en suivit un combat des plus faciles. Les Similis aussi bas dans l'échelle des dangers ne me faisaient plus peur, surtout après Oogie Boogie dans la Ville d'Halloween.

Essoufflés mais heureux que les créatures ne rappliquent pas, nous nous redressions. Alors que nous nous apprêtions à sourire de nouveau, une voix résonna sur les pavés, une voix lente, glaciale et cruelle, elle-même dénuée de cœur…

-Impressionnant, observa-t-elle.

Un homme vêtu du manteau de l'Organisation XIII applaudit dans ses mains.

-Tiens, j'y pense, auriez-vous vu un dénommé Axel ? Je crois qu'il est dans les parages.

-On s'en fiche ! répliqua Sora.

Je lui jetais un coup d'œil amusé. Roxas aurait-il parlé comme ça de son meilleur ami? Sora se mit en position de combat et je l'imitais.

-Tu as tort. Axel a cessé d'œuvrer pour notre cause.

-Il fait aussi partie de l'Organisation? demanda Dingo.

-Oui.

-Vous n'êtes pas amis? s'interrogea Donald.

-Pas très organisée ton Organisation, se moqua Sora.

Un sourire apparut sur mes lèvres.

-Techniquement, ces êtres ne ressentent pas le besoin d'avoir des amis, vous savez ! rappelais-je.

-T'as raison, dit Sora.

-Ne vous laissez pas berner, menaça Saïx. Axel ne reculera devant rien pour te transformer en Sans-cœur, Sora.

-C'est gentil de t'inquiéter pour nous, l'ami, mais c'est pas la peine…

-… lui a des amis pour le protéger ! finis-je.

-Tant mieux… susurra l'homme. A part Axel, ça fendrait le cœur des membres de l'Organisation XIII s'il vous arrivait malheur.

Je poussais un rire glacial, qui n'avait jamais eu sa place dans ma bouche. Un rire inhumain.

-Laisse-nous rire. Aucun des membres qui restent dans cette Organisation n'a de cœur. Le seul à en avoir quelques bribes était justement Axel.

Mes amis me jetèrent un regard intéressé.

-C'est ça qui nous rend différents des autres créatures, Gabrielle. Aucun Simili n'a de cœur, mais en garde le souvenir…

Il abaissa sa capuche, laissant révéler son visage pâle, ses cheveux bleus, et la cicatrice en forme de croix qui couvrait sa figure, se croisant entre ses deux yeux.

-Qu'est-ce que tu veux dire? demanda Dingo.

-Nous savons comment blesser un cœur… Sora, tu dois continuer à combattre les Sans-cœurs.

-Et si on le suivait… ? chuchota Sora.

-Pourquoi ? dit Donald.

-Je sais pas ! répondit le Maître de la Keyblade. Mais il nous conduira peut-être au monde de l'Organisation.

-Encore une de tes actions irréfléchies, tête de pic ? On s'en passera, merci ! chuchotais-je.

-Tu es bien téméraire, constata Saïx. Tiens-tu à finir comme Riku ?

-Quoi ? s'exclama Sora.

Tous ses muscles se tendirent d'un seul coup et il se redressa, les yeux grands ouverts d'étonnement. Saïx disparut, dans une allure théâtrale, dans le passage des ténèbres qu'il avait créé.

-Hé, attends! s'écria Sora.

Mais il était trop tard et il le savait.

-«Finir comme Riku» ? Mais qu'est-ce que ça veut dire ? s'inquiéta-t-il.

-Eh, vous feriez mieux de quitter ma ville ! Vous avez causés assez d'ennuis !

-Pardon ? m'énervais-je devant ce Seifer beaucoup trop… énervant à mon goût. Sans nous, ta ville n'existerait même plus !

-D'accord, on sen va ! répliqua Donald qui regardait son ami. Venez !

-Mais… protestais-je.

Je remarquais aussi l'extrême état d'inquiétude de Sora.

-Attendez ! s'exclama Seifer.

-Faudrait savoir, grinçais-je.

Il plaça devant lui le trophée bleu aux quatre cristaux du combat de Struggle.

-Ceci appartient au meilleur combattant de la ville, déclara-t-il.

Sora prit un air étonné et sourit.

-Merci mais… on en a pas besoin.

Seifer marcha directement vers moi et me plaça le lourd trophée dans les mains. Les quatre pierres brillaient d'une intense lumière… comme dans la ville virtuelle. Puis Seifer s'éloigna, suivi de ses deux acolytes, pour disparaître dans l'ombre.

-Oh ! Sora, Gabrielle ! fit une voix enjouée.

Pence avança vers nous. Apparemment, il avait couru.

-Hum… Pence, c'est ça ? demanda Sora.

-Tu connais une fille qui s'appelle Kairi ? demanda naïvement le jeune homme.

-Ka… Kairi? s'époumona Sora. Mais bien sûr que oui !

-Alors tu devrais venir à la gare, conseilla Pence.

Nous courûmes tous les cinq dans la ville, Sora devant. Je ne l'avais jamais vu dans un pareil… énervement. Mais qui ne pouvait pas le comprendre ? Depuis combien de temps n'avait-il pas revue sa chère et tendre Kairi?

Nous arrivâmes aux abords de la grande tour. Olette et Hayner débarquèrent alors.

-Hééééééééé ! cria Hayner.

Ils remontèrent jusqu'à nous.

-Comment se fait-il que vous connaissiez Kairi ? demanda suspicieusement Sora.

Olette et Hayner s'échangèrent un regard et se lancèrent dans des explications. La jeune fille était apparue dans un trou noir, dans le mur, et avait atterri dans leur repaire.

-Kairi était vraiment là ?

-Oui, affirma Hayner, et… elle a dit qu'elle te cherchait.

-Dis-moi où elle est !

-En fait…

Ils expliquèrent l'arrivée d'Axel. Ils avaient essayé de l'arrêter, mais Axel avait emmenée Kairi par la force, la tenant par le poignet. Ils avaient disparu dans un couloir des ténèbres…

-… même que l'homme roux traînait un jeune garçon par son autre main, finit Pence.

Mon détecteur de bizarreries fut réveillé.

-Un jeune garçon ?

-Oui, ils avaient l'air de se connaître, elle et lui.

-Riku ? proposa Sora, pas très sûr de lui. Non, ça ne lui ressemble pas…

-… de se faire prendre dans un piège aussi… axelesque. Comment était-il ? demandais-je plus fort.

-Je l'ai pas bien vu, s'excusa Pence. Il était… blond, je crois, oui, blond avec des mèches devant les yeux. Il portait un t-shirt noir… et… c'est tout ce dont je me rappelle.

Tiens. C'était étrange. Je réfléchis pendant quelques instants.

-Kairi… murmura Sora.

-Désolé… soupira Hayner, honteux.

-Hé ! C'est pas votre faute ! Vous en faites pas… tenta Sora. C'est plutôt moi le responsable…

Je m'approchais de Sora pour le consoler, mais il se redressa vivement, en criant : «Je dois aider Kairi !» et en donnant un coup de coude dans le trophée. Il tomba, les pierres roulant sur le sol jusqu'aux pieds de leur propriétaires… Hayner, Pence, Olette, et Roxas. D'un geste innocent, Sora ramassa la pierre bleue et la tendit devant le soleil. Dingo pensa à celle trouvée dans le petit sac, au début du jeu, et fit de même. Les trois adolescents suivirent le geste.

Personne ne le vit. Personne ne lui prêta attention. Parce que dans la ville réelle, il n'était rien. Mais Roxas se tenait debout, devant moi, le regard perdu dans le vide. Je le pris par l'épaule, juste pour être sûre qu'il n'était pas une illusion. Son visage se retourna vers moi et se fendit en un sourire, mais une seconde plus tard, c'était Sora qui me regardait.

-La tour… murmurais-je.

Hayner, Pence, et Olette se retournèrent vers moi.

-La tour ? s'exclamèrent-ils.

-Ce geste me fait penser à la tour, souris-je encore plus.

Mais dans ce sourire, il n'y avait pas de joie. C'était un signe de tristesse énorme, un signe de détresse…

Le cristal brilla d'une intense lumière et s'éleva dans les airs. Sora me jeta un regard : le moment était venu. Le passage allait s'ouvrir.

Nous répétâmes nos saltos dans la couronne et la clé lumineuse, dans cet endroit torturé et ce ciel jaune couvert de nuages… l'endroit où s'ouvraient les verrous.

-Qu'est-ce qui s'est passé ? demanda Pence.

-Un nouveau chemin est apparu, répondit Sora. Avec un peu de chance, il nous mènera à Riku et Kairi.

-Vaut mieux vous dépêcher, conseilla Olette, toujours maternelle.

-Vous reviendrez ? questionna Hayner d'un air déçu.

-Promis ! souris-je.

Dans une forte lumière, nous quittâmes mes tout premiers amis.

* * *

-QUOI ? hurlais-je.

-Calme-toi, Angel, ce n'est pas la peine de…

-Ooooh si ! Demyx, tu as entendu ce que vient de me dire Saïx ? Je n'ai pas le droit de venir !

-On dirait que tu es en colère, sourit ironiquement l'homme concerné.

-Mais c'est une grande offensive ! Peut-être qu'il n'y en aura plus, des pareilles ! Sil te plait, Saïx…

Demyx me posa amicalement sa main sur l'épaule. Lui, il allait s'y rendre, et moi, je resterais seule.

-Ce n'est pas une bonne idée… tu es notre arme secrète. En plus, tu ne les contrôles pas très bien… tu le sais.

Xemnas apparut. Sa voix était toujours monocorde, profonde, comme si c'était un robot qui parlait.

-Je le sais, ça, gémis-je, mais ça ne change rien : je veux apporter mon aide!

-Tu apporteras ton aide le moment venu, Angel. Ne discute pas, ne te comporte pas comme une enfant.

Il disparut avec Saïx. Demyx tenta de me consoler, mais je le repoussais.

-Toi, tu peux y aller ! Tu en as, de la chance…

-Mais…

-Demyx, personne ne pourra m'empêcher de m'y rendre ! Personne, tu comprends?

De mon bras sortit mon arme si incontrôlable et Demyx fit quelques pas en arrière.

-Au risque de perdre son cœur !


	26. La Forteresse Oubliée, deuxième passage

Chapitre 26 : la Forteresse Oublié, deuxième passage

J'avais passé un trajet en vaisseau gummi sous tension. Tout d'abord, parce que la grande offensive approchait. Ensuite, parce que cette histoire de garçon enlevé par Axel me perturbait, et enfin car aucun de mes amis ne savait ce qui se préparait dans la Forteresse Oubliée…

Ils riaient tranquillement, malgré la déception de Sora. Nerveuse, je jetais un coup d'œil par le hublot : je devrais user de tous mes talents de comédienne.

* * *

-Elle y pense… elle y pense beaucoup, comme moi.

-Qui ? demanda Demyx. Gabrielle ?

Je me retournais vers lui.

-Oui, Gabrielle. Pas le père Noël.

-Elle est… au courant ?

-Je te le dis : cette fille est intrigante. Elle semble au courant… depuis le début. Mais elle ne l'a pas dit, souris-je devant le visage blême de mon « ami ». Je ne sais pas pourquoi… elle est stupide. Bon, alors on est d'accord : je te suivrais discrètement. Je n'ai jamais créé de bouclier, mais qui sait ? Je suis peut-être douée pour ça aussi !

Demyx pâlit encore plus.

-Angel, ce ne sera pas un entraînement…

-… je le sais, sois tranquille. Ce sera à toi de faire attention. Je ne veux pas me retrouver avec un mort sur les bras.

* * *

Une grande lumière… et nous atterrîmes dans le monde de la Forteresse Oubliée. Je souris : la dernière fois que Léon et ses amis m'avaient vu, j'étais une gamine insouciante encore puérile… mais étrangement, aujourd'hui, je me sentais différente, comme si cette semaine avait été la plus enrichissante de toute ma vie.

Mais après avoir fait quelques pas, des Sans-cœurs passèrent devant nous et disparurent dans les ténèbres. Sora, Donald et Dingo poussèrent une exclamation de surprise.

-Encore eux… pesta le Maître de la Keyblade.

-On dirait qu'il y a plus de Sans-cœurs qu'avant, constata avec inquiétude Dingo.

-On les éliminera, souris-je.

Un groupe de Similis débarqua alors et disparut à son tour.

Donald soupira.

-Et eux ? On va réussir à les éliminer ?

-Allons demander aux autres ce qui se passe ici, conseilla Sora. Enfin, si vous le voulez bien.

Nous éclatâmes de rire avant de dévaler les marches, malgré la pression presque palpable. D'une certaine manière, ils semblaient aussi sentir que le danger approchait.

-Ils doivent être chez Merlin, dit Dingo.

Nous nous mîmes en route vers la petite chaumière. Mais avant de descendre les escaliers qui menaient vers les maisons, nous croisâmes un homme. Mes yeux se remplirent à nouveau d'étoiles lorsque je découvris le visage de Cloud, mes amis le remarquèrent.

-Oh ! Cloud ! s'exclama Sora.

L'homme leva la tête, puis baissa misérablement les yeux.

-Qu'est-ce que tu as ? demanda Donald.

-Je l'aurais, répondit simplement Cloud d'une voix décidée. Cela ne fait aucun doute. Lui, l'être qui est né des ténèbres qui sont en moi.

Donald soupira à nouveau.

-J'ai l'impression que tu as changé, Cloud, s'inquiéta-t-il.

-Possible… c'est à cause de lui.

-Qui ?

-Séphiroth. Prévenez-moi si vous le voyez.

-D'accord, dit Sora, à quoi il ressemble ?

-De longs cheveux gris et une épée effilée.

-Compris, s'exclama Sora. Bon… à la prochaine, Cloud.

-Soyez prudents, murmura Cloud. Il s'insinue dans votre esprit et vous fait croire que les ténèbres sont la seule solution.

-Il y a un problème ? fit alors une voix.

Aerith s'avança et se rapprocha de Cloud.

-Ce n'est rien, affirma celui-ci d'une voix qui sous-entendait le contraire. Ça ne te concerne pas.

-C'est plutôt que tu ne veux pas que je sois là quand tu t'en vas, reprocha-t-elle.

-Je veux juste… commença Cloud. Ecoute, même si je pars très loin, je reviendrais.

-C'est vrai ? demanda la jeune femme.

-Oui…

-Tu n'en as pas l'air certain. Mais… ne t'inquiète pas, je comprends. Vas-y. Pars régler ton problème. Peu importe la distance, lorsque tu auras trouvé ta lumière… je suis sûre qu'elle te ramènera ici. Pas vrai ?

-J'imagine.

-Alors je resterais ici. Et je penserais à toi. D'accord, Cloud ?

-OK.

Il se retourna et reprit son chemin. Je ne voulais pas parler, je ne voulais pas m'incruster dans une autre histoire que dans celle que je changeais déjà…

-J'espère qu'il réussira, confia Aerith à Sora.

-J'en suis sûr, affirma-t-il. La lumière est en lui, quelque part.

-Tu as raison.

Elle nous entraîna vers la maison de Merlin. Mais le QG était presque vide.

-On a trouvé l'ordinateur d'Ansem, nous annonça-t-on.

-QUOI ?

-Allez voir Léon, il vous attend. Et il est avec le roi.

Il nous indiqua leur position, un peu plus loin près des remparts, et nous y courûmes sur-le-champ. Mais arrivés dans les fortifications, une voix nous appela.

-Vous faites partie du Comité de Restauration ?

Nous nous retournâmes mais ne vîmes personne, jusqu'à ce que nos yeux se posent sur trois petites fées… Yuna, Paine et Rikku !

-Vous savez où sont Léon et sa bande ? demanda celle en tête du trio.

-Ils ont des choses à faire derrière le château, répondit Sora.

-C'est eux ! s'exclama joyeusement Yuna.

-Allons lui dire, dit Paine.

-A qui ? questionna Donald.

-A notre chef, bien sûr ! sourit Yuna.

-Tu sais, Malé… commença Rikku.

Mais les deux autres fées se jetèrent sur elle, l'empêchant de finir. Nous les dévisageâmes d'un air suspicieux.

-Eh, les mecs, je crois que ces trois-là nous cachent quelque chose, murmurais-je.

-Faites pas attention… je vous assure que nous sommes vos amies, assura Paine qui tenait toujours Rikku.

-N'importe quoi… soupira Yuna.

-Un problème ? demanda Paine. D'accord, vas-y. Fais-leur un discours.

Elle disparut dans une drôle de lumière, suivie de Yuna qui se confondit en excuses et de Rikku qui rit.

En silence nous rejoignîmes l'entrée secrète derrière le château. Le dédale de couloirs me faisait peur, avec tous ces tournants incessants et ces attaques de Sans-cœurs. Mais je devais tenir, pour montrer à Squall, enfin Léon, que j'étais capable de m'unir à ce groupe d'aventuriers.

Nous vîmes enfin un couloir plus large avec une porte ouverte au bout. Nous pénétrâmes alors dans un bureau circulaire dévasté : sur les murs étaient accrochés des affiches sur des recherches à propos des cœurs, il y avait un grand tableau de Xehanort, et au centre de la pièce trônait un bureau à moitié détruit. Comme avait-on pu laisser un endroit aussi beau se détériorer ainsi ?

-Ansem… murmura Sora.

-Oh, à mon avis, c'est sa chambre, dit Dingo.

-Où est le Roi ? demanda Donald.

Sora se pencha vers moi.

-Gabrielle, ça ne va pas ?

Je relevais les yeux, étonnée.

-Si, c'est juste que… vous ne ressentez pas ça… désolée de vous ennuyer… pffff, je m'embrouilles, moi….

Sora arqua un sourcil mais une voix nous sortit de notre torpeur.

-Hé, vous !

Nous nous retournâmes vers une fille brune habillée de noir.

-Je cherche quelqu'un, dit-elle : avez-vous vu un gars avec des cheveux en pétard ?

-Tu as la plus belle des têtes de pic de tous les mondes devant toi ! ris-je.

Sora me donna un coup dans l'épaule et Donald et Dingo pouffèrent de rire. Tifa rit avec nous.

-Non… pire que ça.

Sora haussa les épaules.

-Je vais regarder, au cas où…

La jeune fille avança dans la pièce. Elle tapa contre les murs, regarda sous tous les meubles, et termina son inspection par un violent coup de pied sur une paroi… ce geste nous fit tous sursauter. Elle se retourna, souriante.

-Excusez-moi.

-Aucun problème !

Nous avions parlé d'une même voix en nous mettant dans une position militaire, droits comme des piquets. Elle sortit de la pièce et ferma la porte derrière elle. Nous soupirâmes, mais une autre voix nous fît à nouveau sursauter :

-Alors vous avez réussi.

Léon se tenait dos au mur qui venait de souffrir sous le coup de pied de Tifa. En guise de salut, il abaissa légèrement la tête. Il appuya sur une partie bien spécifique du mur, et il disparut pour laisser sa place à une grande ouverture. Nous avançâmes, surpris, et découvrîmes un ordinateur dans une salle un peu plus petite, tout en métal teintée de couleurs chaudes.

-Où est le roi ? demanda Donald.

-Il est partit en ville pour voir comment les choses évoluent.

-Nous avons pu constater ça, c'est un vrai problème. Il y a beaucoup de Sans-cœurs et de Simili, renchéris-je.

-Ca ne sent pas bon, en effet… murmura Léon.

-Et alors c'est ça ? s'exclama Sora en courant vers la machine. Où est Kairi ? Où est Riku ? demanda-t-il en tapant le nom de ses amis.

Devant le manque de réaction de l'appareil, il se mit à frapper fort les touches. Je posais ma main sur son épaule.

-Eh, ça ne sert à rien de t'énerver…

-Elle a raison, doucement, affirma Léon. Tu vas le casser…

Je me retournais vers lui et lui souris, heureuse qu'il prenne ma défense pour une fois.

-Excusez-moi, mais c'est que… j'aimerais tellement les revoir.

-Et c'est compréhensible, mais ce pauvre ordinateur n'y est pour rien ! rappelais-je. Tu serais bien capable de casser un tel objet…

Sora sourit, mais la tristesse était toujours marquée sur son visage.

Donald glissa sur le métal et atterrit sur le clavier de l'ordinateur. Il se releva dessus, perplexe, et une alarme retentit. Une voix grave résonna :

-Utilisateur, attention. Ceci est un avertissement. Tout autre usage abusif du terminal entraînera une réaction défensive.

-Qui parle ? demanda Sora.

-Je suis le Maître contrôle Principal, je supervise ce système.

-Où es-tu ? réclama l'adolescent.

Donald, très lentement, tenta de reposer doucement ses pattes de canard, mais l'alarme résonna de plus belle.

-Donald…

Nous avions tous soupiré son nom, Léon, Sora, Dingo et moi.

-Désolé…

-Seuil de tolérance dépassé. Vous êtes en état d'arrestation.

-Arrestation ? s'exclama Sora.

Dingo aida Donald à descendre de son perchoir. Léon fut le premier à comprendre ce qui allait se passer : sur le mur en face de l'ordinateur, une lumière commença à naître, et devint soudainement éclatante et éblouissante : alors que mes amis se matérialisaient dans le monde de Tron, Léon réussi à me prendre par le bras pour m'empêcher de sauter dans cet univers virtuel.

-Eh, pourquoi t'as fait ça ? m'exclamais-je.

Mes amis venaient de disparaître complètement. Je me retournais vers Léon qui courut se mettre à l'ordinateur, pianotant comme moi avec ma manette de jeu vidéo.

-Parce que tu étais la seule à ma portée, dit-il.

Son visage était déformé par la concentration.

-Tu n'as pas l'air très inquiète, dit-il après un instant de silence.

-Où qu'ils soient, mes amis savent se défendre ! Et puis un ordinateur, même très puissant, ne peut pas tuer le Porteur de la Keyblade… je leur fais confiance.

Léon masqua un sourire.

-Et… excuse-moi pour l'autre jour.

Je m'adossais à l'ordinateur et regardais ses doigts parcourir les touches.

-Pourquoi ?

-Tu sais, pour ce pari stupide… t'as pas mal été humilié.

Il se redressa et s'étira.

-On a d'autres problèmes, tu crois pas ?

-Oui ! m'exclamais-je en me redressant et en serrant les poings. Mes amis sont en danger ! Qu'est-ce que je dois faire ?

* * *

Si j'avais eu un cœur, j'aurais été morte de trouille. Mon estomac était tendu et de la sueur perlait sur mon front. J'avais parfaitement maîtrisé l'art du bouclier et avait réussi à m'abriter dans un cocon qui me rendait invisible aux yeux de tous.

-Qu'est-ce qu'on attend sur cette place détruite ? Il n'y a personne !

-Tais-toi, Angel ! Si Saïx, qui traîne dans le coin, découvre que je t'ai emmenée, ça va barder pour moi !

Demyx soupira.

-On attend Sora, bien sûr. Ma mission première est de lui révéler qu'il a un Simili, mais… comment m'y prendre ? C'est trop compliqué !

-Demyx, détends-toi. Tout va bien se passer, j'ai confiance en toi.

Il leva vers moi un regard bleu infiniment triste pour un Simili.

-Et moi, est-ce que j'ai confiance en moi ?

* * *

-Léon, trouve un moyen !

-Je ne fais que ça, Gabrielle ! Mais ça ne marche pas, répondit-il de sa voix glaciale.

Je soupirais.

-Faisons une pause de quelques minutes, d'accord ?

Il affirma. Nous nous assîmes à même le sol, face au rond lumineux et dos à l'ordinateur.

-Eh, tu sais… tu as changée en une semaine. J'ai l'impression d'avoir à faire à quelqu'un d'autre…

Il y eut un silence.

-Moi aussi, j'ai cette impression…

-… je sais que tu veilleras sur Sora, Donald et Dingo. Tu es une excellente guerrière, et tu as… le cœur le plus pur.

Je souris.

-C'est ce qu'on dit.

-Je n'aurais pas à me tracasser pour eux, tant que tu seras à leur côtés.

Je me retournais vers lui, encore plus souriante. Jamais je n'aurais pensé qu'il me dirait ça, surtout après notre première rencontre… assez impressionnante.

-Autre chose, dit-il pour changer de sujet, apparemment mal à l'aise, le Roi veut te voir. Face à face…

Inquiète, je plongeais dans mes pensées. Cela concernerait-il le garçon blond ? Plus j'y pensais, et plus je semblais connaître cette personne…

… non, je ne voyais vraiment pas.

Je me rassurais lorsque, soudain, le rond redevint lumineux. Une intense lumière. Mes trois amis réapparurent dans une posture plutôt calme, le visage malgré tout très concentré. La comédienne Gabrielle entra en jeu.

-Mais où étiez-vous passés ? m'exclamais-je en m'approchant d'eux. Léon et moi étions très inquiets !

Je donnais un coup de pied dans le tibia de Sora qui poussa un cri de douleur.

-C'est bien vous, souris-je en sautant à son cou.

-Ha ! Mais pourquoi t'as fait ça ? gémit-il.

-Cessez vos gamineries ! ordonna gentiment Léon. Mais la question reste posée : où étiez-vous passés ?

-C'est dans l'ordinateur, c'est comme une sorte de ville avec des programmes… commença Sora. Et on s'est fait un ami –Tron- qui court un grave danger ! On doit trouver un mot de passe avant de revenir là-dedans pour l'aider !

-Ca alors, un passage secret.

Tifa se tenait dans l'embrasure de la porte.

-Cela mérite une nouvelle inspection.

Elle retourna dans la chambre d'Ansem. Sora nous exposa son récit, et nous partîmes la rejoindre, curieux de savoir ce que cette jeune femme allait bien pouvoir faire…

Elle se dirigea vers le portrait de Xehanort. Elle le regarda, suspicieuse, et le décrocha en murmurant des excuses. Cela mit à jour tout un pan du mur jusque là dissimulé, couvert de dessins et de notes à moitié effacées. Pas du tout intéressée, elle frappa la paroi. Mais devant le manque de résultat concluant, elle s'intéressa à autre chose, laissant la voie libre.

-Quel gribouillage, constata Sora.

-Forteresse… sécurité… principale… traduisit Donald. Tron…

-Door to Darkness, finis-je, lasse du temps qu'il mettait.

-On dirait un diagramme ou quelque chose comme ça, murmura Dingo.

-Bin, ça donne DTD, souris-je en attendant leur réaction. Aucun sens.

-DTD ! s'exclama Sora.

-DTD ! répétèrent Donald et Dingo.

-On doit trouver le mot de passe de ce machin ! expliqua le Maître de la Keyblade.

-Qu'est-ce qu'il y a ? demanda alors Léon qui pénétra dans le bureau.

-Regarde ça ! L'espace de données s'appelle le DTD. Mais ça signifie aussi « Door To Darkness ». Tu comprends ?

Léon s'approcha, captivé.

-Hum… ça nous donne pas le mot de passe, mais bien vu !

-Door to Darkness…la Porte des Ténèbres, marmonnais-je, concentrée.

-C'est exact, fit une voix aiguë que j'avais déjà entendu, la Porte des Ténèbres.

Le Roi Mickey, le visage dissimulé par la capuche noire de l'Organisation XII, se tenait devant nous.

-Votre Majesté ? s'écrièrent les trois amis avec surprise.

Le Roi posa son doigt sur ses lèvres et ferma la porte avec dextérité et empressement. Il abaissa sa capuche et Donald et Dingo lui sautèrent littéralement dessus. Après tout, il était leur ami aussi et ils n'avaient pas eu de nouvelles depuis le début de l'aventure, contrairement à Sora…

-Content de vous revoir ! sourit Sora, un peu mit à part.

-Chut, réclama Mickey. L'Organisation nous écoute peut-être.

L'ordre revint dans la petite pièce et Mickey reprit son sérieux.

-Vous parliez de la Porte des Ténèbres ?

-Euh, oui Majesté, dit Dingo. Nous cherchons le mot de passage secret.

-Mot de passage ? répéta le Roi sans comprendre.

Je pouffais de rire.

-Ils veulent dire un mot de passe, ris-je de plus belle.

-Oh, pardon Majesté, nous vous présentons Gabrielle. Elle nous accompagne dans notre quête.

-Je suis… au courant de sa venue parmi vous.

Un sourire gêné apparut sur mes lèvres et mes amis le remarquèrent.

-Bon, la Porte des Ténèbres ne peut être ouverte que si les sept princesses de cœur sont réunies. Blanche-Neige, Jasmine, Belle...

-Je vois, coupa Léon avec un regard attendri devant les retrouvailles.

Il repartit dans l'autre pièce, celle avec l'ordinateur, sans doute pour taper les noms.

-Qu'essayez-vous de faire ? demanda le Roi.

-Grâce à ce mot de passe, nous pourrons accéder aux recherches d'Ansem, expliqua Sora.

-Ce qui veut dire… conclut le Roi, que vous pourrez découvrir où il se trouve !

-Arrêtez de plaisanter, Majesté… commença Sora.

Je pouffais de rire et tentai de me contrôler malgré les larmes qui me venaient aux yeux. Comment se rabaisser devant un personnage important ? Demandez à Sora, bien sûr !

-… nous avons éliminé Ansem, vous savez bien !

Le Roi prit un air étonné et croisa les bras.

-On dirait que j'ai beaucoup de choses à vous expliquer, remarqua-t-il.

-On vous écoute, Majesté ! s'exclama Donald.

-OK… murmura Sora. Mais avant, j'ai une question…

-Dites, intervint Léon qui revenait, Tron n'est pas en train de vous attendre ?

Un intense débat intérieur s'en suivi, très comique pour les yeux. Sora, Donald et Dingo se tournaient et retournaient entre Léon et le Roi, entre leur ami et leur sauveur, entre l'aide donnée et l'aide reçue…

-Ne vous en faites pas, je ne bouge pas d'ici, rassura Mickey.

-Je reste avec lui, décidais-je en me rappelant qu'il voulait me parler, vous serez tranquilles comme ça. Si les Sans-cœurs attaquent, nous nous battrons ensemble.

-On discutera plus tard, renchérit le Roi.

-D'accord, accepta Sora.

Nous entrâmes tous les six dans la pièce avec l'ordinateur et le rond sur le mur en face. Sora tapa seul (miracle !) le code pour retourner dans le monde virtuel et ils disparurent tous les trois sous nos yeux.

-Bon, à nous Gabrielle –Léon, tu peux nous laisser ?

-Combien de temps ? répondit aussitôt Léon, soucieux.

-J'ai pas mal de choses à éclaircir.

Léon affirma en traînant des pieds et sortit sans un mot.

Le Roi ne prit pas tout de suite la parole. Il fit le tour de la pièce, le visage concentré, cherchant apparemment les meilleurs mots.

-Depuis combien de temps es-tu ici ? demanda-t-il enfin.

-Euh… plus de deux semaines, je crois. Il faut que je vérifie dans mon carnet pour être sûre.

-Dans quelles circonstances es-tu venue ?

Mon sourcil droit se arqua.

-Comment ça ?

-Comment ça s'est passé ?

Je réfléchis quelques secondes.

-J'étais seule dans mon salon…

Ces détails revenaient de loin, maintenant que j'étais depuis longtemps dans cette drôle de dimension.

-…et euh j'ai allumée ma console. Mes parents étaient sortis au restaurant : c'était leur anniversaire de mariage, ils ne souhaitaient pas le fêter avec nous…

-« nous » ?

-Ben oui, souris-je, mon frère et moi…

L'expression du Roi changea : une sorte de contentement aussitôt suivie par de l'exaspération.

-… mais rassurez-vous, mon frère dormait.

-Dormait ? Tu es sûre de ça ?

-Eh bien oui ! Dans mon souvenir, on était dimanche soir. Il avait une compétition de badminton le lendemain, je crois.

-Alors qui est le jeune garçon qui a tout d'abord été enlevé par Axel, puis reprit par l'Organisation XIII ?

-Je ne sais pas !

-Gabrielle, j'ai vécu cette histoire des milliers de fois : tu es celle qui arrêtera ce cercle infernal pour enfin faire avancer l'histoire, tu es consciente de ça ?

Mes sourcils se froncèrent et il poussa un soupir exaspéré.

-Le cœur le plus pur… mais pas l'esprit le plus vif.

-Eh ! ça, j'ai compris !

-Gabrielle, je revis ces semaines depuis plusieurs années : le temps est comme bloqué, tu vois ? Et je suis le seul qui m'en rend compte, en tant que maître du jeu. Aucun des autres « participants » qui sont venus avant toi n'est arrivé aussi loin, tu es la première ! Tu es celle qui stoppera cette machinerie monstrueuse pour qu'enfin le temps continue d'avancer…

-Tout ça… toute seule ? murmurais-je.

-Si tu échoues, je ne t'en voudrais pas… crois-moi, cependant tu es la seule qui m'a fait espéré à la cessation de toute cette histoire…

Il secoua la tête, faisant bouger ses deux oreilles rondes, remettant ainsi ses idées en place.

-Ce que je voulais dire, c'est que j'ai vécu cette histoire des milliers de fois, et que jamais un garçon n'a été enlevé en même temps que Kairi. Il ne peut que venir de ton monde, par conséquent j'en déduis qu'il était avec toi lorsque tu es rentrée dans le jeu, et…

-… puisqu'il n'y avait que mon frère présent, vous pensez que c'est lui. Comment est-il ? Vous le savez ?

-J'ai un témoin de la rencontre entre Kairi et ce garçon, une jeune femme qui a rejoint l'île principale peu avant l'enlèvement : elle dit qu'il était grand, blond, avec des cheveux courts, des yeux bleus brillant au soleil, habillé d'un pantalon bleu et d'un t-shirt noir.

-A-t-elle entendu son nom ?

-Matthew.

Je restais perplexe pendant quelques secondes. Mickey me dévisagea. Puis, contre toute attente, j'éclatais de rire.

-Matthew dans Kingdom Hearts ? Tu m'étonnes qu'il est parti avec Axel et Kairi ! Ses deux personnages préférés…

Ce fut au tour du Roi d'être perplexe.

-Matthew est mon petit frère, il a 14 ans. Il connaît Kingdom Hearts, rajoutais-je au regard effrayé de Mickey, peut-être pas aussi bien que moi, mais bon…

-L'Organisation l'a enlevé. Soit ils vont s'en servir comme Kairi, pour te manipuler, pour attiser ta colère, soit il n'a pas encore conclu que tu es dans ce jeu aussi et il va dire plein de bêtises, soit l'Organisation va décider qu'il est inutile et…

-Pas la peine de dire la fin, merci, murmurais-je. C'est une raison de plus de terminer ce jeu, alors, continuais-je d'une voix remplie d'inquiétude mais qui se voulait détendue. Et si je disparais, alors personne ne pourra le sauver… c'est ça ?

Mickey affirma d'un signe de tête et je poussais un doux rire, sans aucune joie pourtant.

-Quel idiot… il se met toujours dans des situations impossibles.

* * *

Le temps devenait long. Toujours invisible, je ne bougeais pas d'un pouce.

-Dis Demyx, ne le dis à personne, j'ai confiance en toi…

-C'est quoi cet air grave soudainement ? sourit innocemment le numéro 9.

-Argh, laisse-moi finir !

Il rit en silence.

-J'ai confiance en toi, et j'aimerais te demander…

Je repris mon souffle.

-... lorsque cette histoire sera finie, tu voudras quitter l'Organisation avec moi ?

Tous ses muscles se tendirent d'un seul coup et mes yeux se fermèrent. Il ne répondit rien d'abord, puis une voix faible murmura :

-Qu'est-ce que tu racontes encore, Angel ?

-Demyx, je me demande… je me demande pourquoi cette Organisation existe. Elle ne repose que sur une vengeance personnelle entre le Supérieur et Ansem le Sage, un duel qui a commencé il y a une dizaine d'années… et nous, on est censés obéir ? On est censés se battre pour la promesse d'un cœur ? Regarde, tu vas risquer ta vie pour lui ! Pour la parole d'un cœur ! Mais la vérité est là : si nous parvenons à avoir ce cœur… nous ne serons plus très nombreux à en profiter…

Demyx se leva.

-Angel, je ne sais pas ce que tu veux dire par là… mais tes arguments n'ont aucune valeur. Sans cette Organisation que tu juges si grotesque, tu serais encore sous la Tour du Souvenir, à Illusiopolis, sous cette pluie fine, en robe noire ! Sans cette Organisation, je n'aurais jamais appris à me battre ! Et même si il y a eu des sacrifices… et même si il y aura des sacrifices… chaque guerre comporte des sacrifices. Et si je meurs aujourd'hui sous ta Keyblade, alors je serais heureux. Heureux, Angel.

-Ce n'est pas ma Keyblade, grognais-je.

Puis je soupirais.

-Je comprend ta vision des choses, Demyx. Mais la fuite de Roxas et d'Axel m'a beaucoup fait réfléchir. Le complot de Marluxia, aussi. Ce que je ne t'ai pas dit, ce que je n'ai dit à personne, c'est que j'ai rencontré plusieurs fois Axel… dans différents endroits. Je ne l'ai pas attaqué, je lui ai simplement posé des questions. Pourquoi ? Juste pourquoi ?

Mon bouclier invisible disparut. Demyx baissa les yeux vers moi et je me levais à sa hauteur.

-Je crois que je vais quitter cette Organisation.

Rien ne laissa paraître sur son visage. Rien. Pas un changement, malgré sa nature puérile, énergique et enfantine. Puis nous nous rassîmes en silence.

-Je ne sais pas quoi en penser, avoua-t-il. Mais je resterais fidèle à Xemnas.

* * *

Mes amis étaient revenus de leur passage chez Tron, mais j'étais assise contre un mur, les jambes repliées contre ma poitrine, les bras les encerclant, comme dans le train lorsque nous avions quitté la Cité du Crépuscule. Mon crétin de frère… au pire moment… mon seul ami ces cinq dernières années… Matthew…

Lui et moi avions une relation très fusionnelle, comme illustre si bien le dicton « deux opposés s'attirent ». Le seul à avoir amorcer un geste pour me sortir la tête de l'eau alors que je coulais si profond… c'était à moi, aujourd'hui, de lui venir en aide.

Et avec l'affrontement contre Demyx qui approchait ! Je ne devais pas mourir. Je devais combattre. Je devais le tuer sous les coups de ma propre Keyblade, je devais montrer à l'Organisation que j'étais dangereuse.

J'étais décidée à rayer Demyx des membres de l'Organisation XIII

* * *

Qu'est-ce que je ferais sans toi, mon cher Demyx ?


	27. La dernière Note du Joueur de Sitar

Chapitre 27 : la Dernière note du joueur de sitar

Un tremblement de terre nous sortit de notre torpeur.

-Qu'est-ce que c'était ?

Nous sortîmes en trombe du bureau d'Ansem pour arriver dans les couloirs. Et là ? Surprise ! Des Similis et des Sans-cœurs se livraient une bataille impressionnante. Témoins de la scène, Maléfique et Pat observaient le combat.

-Sans-cœurs, écoutez-moi ! s'exclama-t-elle. Attaquez les écorces blanches. Massacrez-les !

-Quoi, t'es folle ? s'écria Pat. On ne gagnera jamais cette bataille ! Fais ce que tu veux, moi je me tire, ma jolie.

Il s'éloigna dans le dédale de couloirs et Maléfique leva les yeux au ciel.

-Pitoyable poltron, murmura-t-elle.

Mais Pat n'avait pas totalement tort et les Similis prenaient l'avantage sur les créatures noires.

Sora, Dingo, Donald et moi, nous nous mîmes en position de combat. Levant le nez d'un air hautain, la sorcière disparut dans des flammes vertes.

-Sans-cœurs, résonna sa voix, oubliez les créatures blanches. Occupez-vous de Sora et ses amis.

Dingo poussa un petit gémissement. Les Sans-cœurs obéirent aussitôt et se lancèrent sur nous. Mais elles n'étaient encore que des créatures primaires, pas très organisées et faciles à battre. Elles ne furent pas un problème pour nous. Lorsqu'il n'y en eut plus, Yuna, Rikku et Paine déboulèrent, ces trois petites fées flottant dans les airs.

-Où est Maléfique ? demanda Yuna.

-Elle s'est enfuie, on dirait, m'exclamais-je.

-C'est vraiment minable de sa part, constata Rikku.

-Je crois qu'on a choisi le mauvais camp, remarqua Paine.

Elles se retournèrent et murmurèrent en même temps beaucoup de mots incompréhensibles pour l'oreille humaine. Elles parlèrent longtemps et Sora finit par dire :

-Hé, si vous voulez choisir un camp, pourquoi pas celui de Léon ? Votre aide serait la bienvenue.

-Est-ce que ce Léon a des trésors ? demanda Yuna les yeux brillants.

-Ouais, beaucoup, affirma Donald.

-Parfait ! sourit Rikku.

-On y va.

-Vous êtes qui, vous ? questionna Sora.

-On est rien, trois fois rien, commença Yuna.

-Rien que trois fanas de trésors, continua Paine.

-A plus tard, têtards ! finit Rikku.

Dans une petite lumière les trois fées se volatilisèrent.

-Elles sont marrantes, souris-je en pensant à Final Fantasy X-2. Mais, en fait, Donald… Léon a vraiment des trésors ?

-Je sais pas, marmonna le canard avec un regard malicieux.

Nous courûmes vers la sortie des couloirs, car dehors, la guerre faisait rage.

* * *

Le silence s'était installé entre Demyx et moi, et bizarrement, ça semblait me faire de la peine.

-Hé… murmurais-je.

Il se retourna vers moi. Lui aussi avait remarqué la tension qui pesait.

-… même si je quittes l'Organisation, tu seras toujours quelqu'un de très spécial pour moi.

Il comprit que dans mon langage cela signifiait «ami ».

-Toi aussi, Angel. Ne t'inquiète pas. Je ne suis pas d'accord, mais tu resteras toujours, toi aussi, ma meilleure amie.

Je me blottis contre lui, comme j'avais l'habitude de faire lorsque j'étais fatiguée ou apparemment triste, et il me tapa gentiment le sommet du crâne.

-Merci.

* * *

Séphiroth… il venait de disparaître de devant le château, mais j'avais toujours les muscles paralysés. Quelle force ! Quelle puissance ! Il nous avait clairement dit « Hé, vous avez vu Cloud ? » et Sora avait clairement répondu : « Laisse-le tranquille ou tu auras à faire à nous ! ». Il y avait quelque chose chez lui, quelque chose d'étrange… mieux valait ne pas y penser.

La bataille faisait rage. Les Sans-cœurs pullulaient partout, comme des bactéries, dans chaque ombre, chaque petite once de ténèbres… Aerith avait besoin d'aide, et nous l'aidâmes du mieux que nous pûmes, avec nos Keyblades respectives. Comme beaucoup de fois depuis le début du jeu, la lumière et le cœur des mondes s'unissaient tout le temps…

-Sora, derrière toi ! s'écria-t-elle.

Des Similis apparurent, plus souples et musclés que ceux que nous avions déjà affrontés. Ils s'acharnèrent sur nous, et plusieurs fois nous projetèrent sur les parois rocheuses de la pierre bleue qui constituait les plateaux. Après énormément d'efforts pénibles, Léon s'exclama :

-Le Roi est aux fortifications ! Allez le rejoindre !

-OK ! répondis-je.

Mes amis se mirent en chemin, mais je leur bloquais le passage.

-Sora, Donald, Dingo…

Mon regard était grave. Il ne s'agissait plus de pixels virtuels et d'amas de couleurs, ils étaient mes frères. Et si ils disparaissaient, alors il n'y aurait pas de petite fenêtre pour reprendre le jeu. Il y aurait la disparition de tout. Le néant.

-…faites attention, d'accord ?

Ils me sourirent tous les trois.

-On a fait du chemin depuis qu'on s'est réveillés dans la Cité du Crépuscule, pas vrai ? constata Sora.

J'affirmais en silence.

-…alors ne faites pas de bêtises, murmurais-je.

Nous nous mîmes en route pour les fortifications. Le Roi était là, son manteau dans le vent, le visage dissimulé, sa Keyblade du monde des ténèbres luisante aux reflets oranges du ciel.

Il était sur une plate-forme qui surplombait tout l'univers de la Forteresse Oubliée. Nous vîmes des milliers de Sans-cœurs, de toutes sortes, combattre nos vaillants amis. Youffie, Aerith, Yuna, Paine, Rikku, Cloud, Léon, Tifa… si l'un d'eux, seulement l'un d'eux, mourrait au combat je crois que je ne…

* * *

-Là-haut, regarde, Angel ! s'écria Demyx.

Toujours blottie contre lui je levais les yeux.

-Sora, dit Demyx.

-Gabrielle… murmurais-je.

Elle observait les environs, inquiète. Demyx amorça un geste pour se redresser, mais je m'agrippais à lui.

-Je vais m'en sortir… fais-moi confiance ! sourit-il, visiblement attendri.

Devant son regard vert assuré, je ne pus que lui obéir.

-Si tu disparais, je te détruis ! grognais-je.

Il éclata de rire. Je voulus le suivre, mais le cœur n'y était pas…

* * *

-Léon ! Les amis ! Tenez bon… murmura Sora.

-Non ! protesta Mickey. Vous quatre, partez à la recherche de Riku et Kairi !

-Mais Léon et les autres sont nos amis aussi ! s'écria Sora avec colère.

-Ne vous en faites pas, ils ont toute l'aide nécessaire. Nous nous chargeons de ce combat.

-Mais, je dois prouver à Léon que je vaux la peine… me consternais-je.

Sora et moi baissâmes les yeux, affligés et désespérés.

-Donald ! Dingo ! s'exclama le Roi. Emmenez Sora et Gabrielle et partez !

-Riku, Kairi… dit Sora.

« Matthew », pensais-je.

-… attendez-moi encore un peu.

Donald et Dingo se lancèrent un regard.

-Mais… Majesté… Tenta Donald.

-Compris, nous allons retrouver Riku et Kairi !

Dingo avait parlé d'une voix forte et sans précédent.

-Bien. Soyez prudents, conseilla Mickey.

-Vous aussi, Majesté, souhaita Donald.

-Mais…

Sora avait un air déboussolé et il se retourna vers Donald et Dingo.

-Attendez, les gars ! objectais-je. Ils sont vos amis ! Autant que pour nous !

Donald nous fit un clin d'œil très explicite. Un sourire illumina nos deux visages alors que nos lèvres formèrent en même temps « Merci ».

Donald et Dingo coururent vers le petit précipice, nous entraînant par le bras Sora et moi. Le Roi sursauta.

-Je suis désolé, Majesté ! s'écria Sora en dévalant la pente.

-J'espère que vous nous pardonnerez, ajouta Dingo en suivant Donald.

-A bientôt, j'espère ! finis-je en suivant, souriante, mes amis.

Mais mon sourire disparut en pensant au combat qui allait se dérouler contre le maître de l'eau.

* * *

-Ils sont là, constata Demyx.

-S'il te plait, murmurais-je. Sauvons-nous tous les deux, maintenant.

Il se retourna une dernière fois vers moi, le visage embelli par un sourire magnifique, alors qu'un passage des ténèbres s'ouvrait.

Il s'avança, me prit dans ses bras et me serra de toutes ses forces. Puis il se recula, me tapota gentiment le sommet de la tête, et murmura :

-Il est trop tard, maintenant. Sois courageuse.

Il disparut dans les ténèbres. Je m'entourais de ma bulle invisible, et m'assis sur le sol. Mon visage était déformé par l'inquiétude : que m'arrivait-il ? Il semblait que je ressentais…

…des sentiments.

* * *

Nous arrivâmes, essoufflés, sur la petite place complètement détruite, entre deux monts rocheux. Mon ventre se noua, une goutte de sueur perla sur mon front…

…Demyx.

Un passage des ténèbres s'ouvrit et le numéro neuf en sortit. Il prit d'abord une position défensive, puis sembla réfléchir et se redressa.

-Hé ! Vous avez l'air en forme, sourit-il.

Sa voix me fit des frissons dans le dos. Elle était belle et mélodieuse, grave et profonde sans trop donner l'impression d'être adulte… une magnifique voix.

-Va-t'en ! ordonna Donald.

-Dis donc, on s'était pas occupé de ton cas aux Enfers ? demanda Sora. Comment une poule mouillée comme toi a-t-elle pu rejoindre l'Organisation ?

* * *

Demyx… ne prend pas de risques… pitié…

* * *

Demyx prit un faux air de peur, très exagéré.

-Je parie que tu ne sais même pas te battre, affirma Sora.

Un sourire apparut sur mes lèvres et ma Keyblade virevolta entre mes doigts dans une lumière rouge et or.

-Moi je dis… que ce gars là cache bien son jeu.

Demyx me regarda avec un drôle de regard… et, étonnée, je pus lire un sentiment à l'intérieur… un bon sentiment… ou, puisqu'il était un Simili, le souvenir d'un sentiment.

-Dans les deux cas, on ripostera ! s'exclama Donald.

-La petite blonde a raison, ne vous fiez pas aux apparences, conseilla Demyx.

* * *

Un sourire s'esquissa sur mes lèvres. Ce jeune homme m'avait donné du fil à retordre, pendant nos entraînements à Port Royal avec Luxord. Cette remarque était pour moi.

* * *

Toutes nos armes surgirent en même temps, à part ma Keyblade qui était déjà là. Le numéro neuf amorça un geste de peur. Il nous tourna le dos et maugréa :

-Oh, je leur avais bien dit que j'en étais pas capable.

-Mais c'est qui ce cinglé ? s'étonna Sora.

Je pouffais de rire.

-Il est marrant, souris-je. « Et c'est un de mes personnages préféré », pensais-je.

-N'oublie pas que l'Organisation est constituée de Simili, avança Dingo.

-Oui, compris Sora, ils n'ont pas de cœur…

* * *

Demyx… Demyx…

* * *

-Mais si, nous avons un cœur ! Soyez pas méchants… s'exclama Demyx en se retournant vers nous.

* * *

Demyx, fais attention…

* * *

-Pas la peine de mentir ! s'écria Donald.

Demyx prit un temps de pause et se retourna vers Sora, un doigt pointé vers lui.

-Silence, traître !

Une expression étonnée se colla sur le visage du maître de la Keyblade.

Demyx tendit son bras vers le ciel, et, dans une multitude de petites gouttelettes d'eau apparut la même guitare qu'au Colisée.

* * *

Le combat… le combat tant redouté…

* * *

… le combat tant attendu.

* * *

Etait-ce la peur qui me serrait les entrailles ?

* * *

Non, l'excitation. La certitude de montrer ma puissance à tout le monde…

* * *

Demyx allait tenir, je le savais. Il ne pouvait pas mourir en me laissant seule. Toute seule.

* * *

Il allait disparaître devant mes yeux, sous les coups de ma propre Keyblade.

* * *

Jamais il ne me laisserait seule. Mon regard décidé observa les échanges de coups entre les quatre justiciers et mon ami. Il allait réussir… oui, il se débrouillait très bien.

* * *

Il commença à perdre de la puissance, mais l'eau qui nous fouettait le visage était toujours aussi forte. Etrangement, je semblais épargnée de la moitié des attaques. La musique de ses doigts qui pinçaient les cordes était magnifique, elle entrait par mes oreilles pour ne plus jamais en sortir. Ses attaques étaient époustouflantes, débordantes de beauté, et son regard vert débordait pour moi d'un souvenir lointain de son cœur. Pour moi… ou pour Angel ?

Combien de temps dura le combat… peut-être cinq minutes… peut-être une heure… la seule chose sûre, c'était que je n'oublierais jamais la fin…

* * *

… la fin de Demyx. Cette phrase s'imposa à mon esprit, et je fis tout pour la repousser. Ça ne pouvait pas être sa fin. Pas la fin de l'être que je chérissais le plus.

* * *

Je lui portais un coup de Keyblade à la place du cœur. Il resta pendant quelques minutes debout, le temps sembla s'arrêter alors, et ses yeux se posèrent vers moi. Mon visage exprimait une grande fermeté et assurance.

* * *

Puis ses genoux se posèrent sur le sol. Rien ne bougea, même Sora et ses compagnons stoppèrent le combat. Ils savaient, quelque part au fond d'eux, qu'ils ne devaient pas parler.

* * *

Il resta à genoux. Son regard voilé et sans vie croisa mon regard saphir, mon regard si pur, qui reflétait mon cœur.

-Je t'ai dit que si je mourrais sous le coups de ta Keyblade, je serais heureux, murmura sa voix toujours mélodieuse mais extrêmement faible.

* * *

-Ce n'est pas ma Keyblade, murmurais-je.

* * *

Mes yeux se noyèrent de larmes sans que je ne puisse les contrôler.

-Ce n'est pas ma Keyblade, murmurais-je.

Je tombais à genoux devant lui. Son corps commença à disparaître en petits bouts dans les ténèbres. Son visage ne montrait aucune expression jusqu'à ce qu'il se fende en un sourire chaleureux.

* * *

-Non, murmurais-je en tendant la main.

* * *

Ma main partit devant moi et se posa sur le sommet de sa tête. Elle la tapota affectueusement alors que les larmes coulaient le long de mes joues.

* * *

-Demyx… gémis-je. Tu ne peux pas me faire ça !

* * *

Ces mots avaient franchi mes lèvres. Il baissa les yeux.

-Tu n'aurais pas dû avoir confiance en moi, Angel.

Son corps disparut bientôt en entier dans le néant et ma main était tendue dans le vide.

* * *

Etait-ce ça, la liberté ? Etait-ce ça, la justice ? J'étais accroupie, seule, assise sur cette pierre froide, le corps glacé et dénué de cœur… et pourtant j'avais une atroce douleur. Mes jambes tremblantes me redressèrent avec peine et je levais les yeux vers Sora, Donald, Dingo et Gabrielle. Ces quatre personnes étaient la cause de mon souvenir de désespoir. C'était à cause d'eux…

Je voulais pleurer, mais dénuée de cœur, je ne pouvais pas. Je me sentais vide, je me sentais anéantie, je me sentais comme… comme quelqu'un de trahie.

-… tu n'aurais pas dû avoir confiance en moi.

J'allais suivre l'Organisation, désormais. Plus rien ne m'importait. Seul mon désir de vengeance me consumait. Un désir, pas un sentiment. Mais un désir aussi fort qu'un cœur… j'allais détruire ces quatre personnes. Ces quatre démons, car au fond, c'étaient eux, les Sans-cœurs…

* * *

-Gaby, ça va ?

-Qu'est-ce que c'est que cette histoire ?

-Tu es du côté de l'Organisation ?

Les trois voix avaient parlé en même temps. J'essuyais d'un revers de manche de mon gilet noir les larmes qui coulaient sans retenue et levais vers eux un regard saphir désespéré.

-Ne racontez pas de bêtises, vous êtes idiots… c'est mon Simili.

Sora s'accroupit à ma hauteur et me prit dans ses bras pour me consoler. Mais je sentis une drôle de présence dans ce geste et mes larmes cessèrent aussitôt. Mes yeux s'agrandirent de surprise. Roxas ? Il desserra son étreinte et le blond me sourit. Oui, seul lui savait ce qu'était que de vivre pendant quelques instants les sentiments d'un autre, même en tant que souvenirs. Mais la vision se dissipa et le visage inquiet de Sora réapparut.

-Est-ce que ça va ?

-Oui, je pense…

Je me redressais, aidée par Sora.

-Allons aider nos amis… murmurais-je. Pardon.

-Ne t'excuses pas, dit Donald. Allez, en route !

-Ah ! Vous voilà ! s'exclama une voix.

Mickey apparut dans un saut. Il croisa les bras et prit un air accusateur. Puis son visage se détendit et il constata :

-Vous ne manquez pas d'amis à aider. Bien, maintenant, unissons nos forces, et mettons un terme à cette bataille.

Nous avançâmes lorsque soudain il y eut un bruit sourd. Pendant un échange de coups entre un Simili et un Sans-cœur, en contre-haut, un rocher se détacha de la pente bleue et fusa vers le Roi. Dingo, le premier à réagir, se plaça entre les deux. Il fut projeté contre le mur, et ne se releva pas.

-Dingo ! s'époumona Sora.

Donald et lui coururent vers le corps sans vie.

-Hé ! Tu es le capitaine du roi ! Relève-toi !

Donald était à bout de force.

-Allez debout ! renchérit Sora.

Je m'approchais à mon tour de lui.

-C'est l'heure de manger ! rajoutais-je d'une voix forte.

Il ne se passa rien.

-Dingo… gémit Donald.

Mon regard s'assombrit. Plus aucune trace de larme, désormais.

-Nous vengerons notre ami, murmurais-je. Il ne faut plus de victime. Cette bataille a beaucoup trop duré.

Tout le monde acquiesça et se releva. Nous courûmes, animés d'une nouvelle fougue, d'une nouvelle force, celle de la vengeance.

* * *

… car cette force est la plus puissante de toute.


	28. Deuxième Round

Chapitre 28 : Début du deuxième round !

Les minutes qui suivirent le combat contre Demyx et la chute de Dingo furent très éprouvantes. Ma vue se troublait en de multitudes de taches noires et la seule lumière correspondait au visage de Sora que j'apercevais parfois dans cette mare de ténèbres.

Tenir…je devais tenir. Si seulement Riku avait été là ! Ensemble, on aurait pu accomplir des merveilles, mais seule, je n'étais bonne à rien…le visage moqueur de mes camarades de classe me revint en mémoire.

-Regardez la ! riaient-ils. Allez, pleure ! Regardez, elle pleure !

Ils se mirent à rire de plus belle. Non, non….je savais que je m'enfonçais dans les ténèbres. Quelqu'un me prit par la bras et me tira en arrière. Je me redressai sur le sol, l'expression inquiète de Sora au dessus de moi.

-ça va ? demanda-t-il.

Ma tête tournait et j'étais un peu déboussolée.

-Euh, oui….

Il m'offrit une potion et aussitôt mes maux cessèrent. Mon ami repartit à l'attaque, se souciant de moi. Je ne voulais pas être un poids pour lui, par conséquent je me jetai dans la bataille, avançant du mieux que je pouvais. Ma Keyblade était tellement rapide qu'elle ne devint plus qu'une traînée rouge et or dans le noir. Je donnai tout ce que j'avais en moi, tout ce dont j'étais capable. Car ma vie en dépendait…

Quelqu'un m'appela alors. Donald.

-Gabrielle ! Viens avec nous te mettre à l'abri !

Je courus en direction de la voix du canard, détruisant les Sans-cœurs sur mon chemin. Enfin, je me glissai dans une ouverture dans la montagne, pour atterrir dans un couloir qui menait à l'autre versant. Là il y avait Mickey, Donald et Sora, essoufflés.

-ça va ? demanda le Roi.

-Moi ? dis-je. Oui, mais….

-Oh, regretta Donald, Dingo...

-Salut, les amis ! fit une voix très reconnaissable.

-DINGO ! s'écria tout le monde.

-Bin dis donc, ça m'a sonné…avoua-t-il.

-Oh, Dingo ! sourit joyeusement Mickey.

-Pas d'inquiétude, Majesté ! rassura-t-il. Les bosses, c'est ma spécialité !

-Ne meurs plus jamais ! criai-je en me jetant à son cou. Sinon, je te détruis !

Donald s'avança à son tour et frappa le Capitaine du roi au tibia.

-Ouille ! ça fait mal ! gémit-il.

-Dingo, ne me refait plus jamais ça ! cria le canard.

Sora parut soulagé mais ne se mêla pas aux retrouvailles. Il se contenta de se retourner vers la plaine qui nous attendait, inquiet.

Nous dévalâmes la pente, trébuchant de temps en temps mais réussissant toujours à se rattraper. Je me sentais plus confiante, plus déterminée.

Arrivés dans un grand creux, en contre-bas d'un précipice bleu, nous nous trouvâmes devant une grande armée de Sans-cœurs. Mais ils n'attaquèrent pas. Ils restèrent face à nous, immobiles.

-Hé ! cria Dingo en pointant son doigt vers le ciel.

En haut de la plate-forme nous dominant apparut un homme. Il abaissa sa capuche noire, dévoilant un visage fin, un teint presque bronzé, de longs cheveux blancs couverts d'épis et un regard ambré très étrange.

-C'est celui qui n'est pas Ansem ! dit Donald.

-C'est Xemnas ! m'écriai-je en me mettant en position de combat, faisant tournoyer ma Keyblade à la manière de Roxas avec les siennes. Je veux dire, le Simili de Xehanort.

Mes amis se retournèrent vers moi, un peu étonnés, surtout que je n'avais pas écouté la conversation qu'ils avaient eu dans le bureau d'Ansem.

-Le chef de l'Organisation XIII, murmura Sora.

-Oui, ça me revient...comprit Mickey. Xehanort, le disciple d'Ansem !

Un sourire carnassier s'étira sur les lèvres du Simili.

-Le chef de l'Organisation XIII est le Simili de Xehanort ! saisit-il.

-Mais c'est ce que je viens de dire ! m'emportai-je devant le temps qu'ils mettaient à comprendre.

Mickey fit apparaître sa Keyblade et s'élança dans la foule de Sans-cœurs.

-En avant ! brailla Sora.

Il y avait des Sans-cœurs partout, sur le haut des falaises, dans les airs.

-Il n'y aura pas de demi-tour possible, souris-je. Allons-y, tête de pics !

-Ouais, Barbie !

Il affirma en souriant et nous nous jetâmes tous les quatre dans la cohue.

Je fus tout de suite séparée des autres. Je m'étais donc retrouvée seule, toute seule, enfin avec 1000 Sans-cœurs devant moi. Ma Keyblade fusait partout, une crampe me prit le bras, je dus fermer les yeux de douleur et contrôler mes gestes. Pour la première fois, je me demandais : « Pourquoi moi ? Pourquoi ai-je été choisie ? Je n'ai pas le cœur le plus pur…c'est impossible. »

Les ténèbres me faisaient douter, mais je n'étais pas aussi faible qu'à la Tour de Yen Sid, là où j'avais perdu mon cœur : aujourd'hui j'étais puissante, et plus déterminée que jamais.

Un Sans-cœur disparut dans une étrange fumée noire, un autre s'enfonça dans ses propres ténèbres.

-Qui veut mon cœur ! criai-je avec rage. Qui veut que je lui botte les fesses !

Plusieurs foncèrent sur moi mais ils moururent avant même de me toucher.

Quelque chose me tapa violemment dans le dos et je tombai à genoux. Je me retournai sur les coudes, et me retrouvai nez à nez avec une épée.

Angel.

Nous avions exactement le même visage, la même coupe de cheveux, la même longueur des boucles, sauf que les siennes étaient d'un noir ébène et les miennes d'un blond digne des plus beaux blés. Mêmes nos expressions étaient semblables, une profonde gravité mêlée à de l'irritation. C'était étrange de se retrouver face à soi-même : je ne dis rien, la regardant droit dans les yeux, même si son épée me menaçait toujours, à deux centimètres de mon cou.

-Je vais te tuer, Gabrielle, déclara-t-elle froidement. Sans-cœurs ! cria-t-elle. Allez attaquer Sora et fichez-nous la paix !

A mon grand étonnement ils lui obéirent.

-J'ai voulu que tu meures dans ton monde, murmura-t-elle. Mais je ne le connais pas. Alors j'ai décidé que la Forteresse Oubliée serait ton tombeau.

Je donnai un coup de pied dans sa lourde épée et mon Simili vacilla. Dans une pirouette, je lui fis un croche-pied et elle tomba à la renverse. Ma Keyblade se planta devant sa nuque pâle.

-Tu n'aurais jamais dû exister, chuchotai-je en me baissant près de son oreille.

Soudain, elle s'enfonça dans une tache noire. Les ténèbres. Mais elle parut aussi surprise que moi, et, avant que je ne pus faire quoi que ce soit, elle disparut totalement.

-Tu ne toucheras pas à un seul de ses cheveux, élue de la Keyblade.

La voix qui avait parlé était lente, calme, grave, profonde, comme un abysse sans fin. Je me retournai très vite, mes boucles blondes virevoltantes au vent.

-Xemnas.

-Tu es la première à m'avoir reconnu, tout à l'heure, dit-il de sa voix robotique. Est-ce à cause d'Angel ou de tes connaissances personnelles ?

Je ne répondis pas tout de suite, ne faisant qu'observer ses yeux envoûtants.

-Mes connaissances personnelles.

Sans prévenir je courus vers lui, ma Keyblade levée au niveau de son cœur, mon visage déformé par la haine. Mais il para mon attaque avec un sort.

-C'est ça…laisse la colère envahir ton petit cœur si pur…

-OU AS-TU EMPRISONNE MATTHEW ?

-…c'est un jeune homme charmant, débordant de joie de vivre, sourit le Supérieur de son air carnassier. Aurais-je trouvé le point sensible de la si forte Gabrielle ?

Je me redressai et éclatai de rire, le laissant un peu perplexe.

-On dirait que moi j'ai touché celui de mon Simili ! Elle si prudente…elle devait vraiment l'aimer, ce Demyx, pour venir me défier sans avoir aucune chance !

Le visage de Xemnas se fit plus déterminé, plus fermé.

-Ooh, souris-je, aurais-je touché le point sensible du Supérieur aussi ? Mais dis-moi…tu t'es épris de mon Simili ? Comme c'est touchant…j'espère que tu auras un très fort souvenir de désespoir quand je l'aurai exterminée !

Ce fut au tour de Xemnas d'éclater de rire, et je fus très étonnée.

-Gabrielle, nous sommes animés par la même chose : la vengeance. Rejoins-nous…

Il tendit sa main devant lui.

-…rejoins le camp de gagnant.

-Mais Xemnas, souris-je avec malveillance, je l'ai déjà trouvé, le camp des gagnants.

Son point se referma subitement et il disparut dans un passage des ténèbres.

-Souviens-toi de cette phrase quand tu trouveras le corps de ton frère, dit-il.

Je restai quelques minutes seule, debout. Mon frère…Matthew.

Je me mis en marche vers le précipice où allait avoir lieu la confrontation entre Saïx et Sora, avec normalement un petit bonjour de la part de Xemnas. Mon cœur était lourd et mes pas pesant, mon regard perdu, jusqu'à ce que j'entende des cris. Alertée, je me mis à courir vers mon point de rendez-vous.

-ça suffit, Simili ! Où est Kairi ? Où est Riku ?

Sora criait.

-Je ne connais aucune Kairi, répondit Xemnas. Quant à ce Riku…vous devriez demander à votre Roi.

J'apparus alors sur la plate-forme et mes amis me dévisagèrent, soulagés.

-Tiens, Gabrielle. Reste ici quelques minutes, tu vas assister à un beau spectacle.

Il disparut dans les ténèbres.

-ça suffit ! cria Mickey qui sauta à son tour dans le noir.

Le passage se referma.

-Un spectacle ? s'inquiéta Sora.

-C'est l'emploi de l'adjectif « beau » qui m'inquiète le plus, avouai-je, soucieuse.

-Dingo…Sora…Gaby…murmura Donald.

-Vous êtes tombés en plein dans leur piège, maugréa quelqu'un.

Nous nous retournâmes en même temps vers…Axel. L'ancien numéro 8 avait le visage torturé à moitié caché dans l'ombre d'un pilier. Mes trois amis se mirent en position défensive, mais je m'approchais de lui. J'étais très proche maintenant, il ne pouvait plus reculer. Je me mis sur la pointe des pieds, sous le regard étonné de mes amis, et murmura à son oreille :

-Tu ne me dois rien, tu n'es pas obligé de le faire. Mais sil te plait, écoute moi. C'est à propos d'Angel : elle est comme toi, maintenant.

Il se retourna vers moi, étonné. Nous étions tous les deux très proches, cela aurait pu être comique, mais nos visages étaient graves.

-Elle est comme moi ? C'est à dire ?

-Demyx est mort. Et il était pour elle comme Roxas pour toi. Elle a besoin de toi.

Un sourire glacial s'étira sur ses lèvres.

-Si ça avait été toi en danger, j'aurais réfléchi, murmura-t-il, parce que je te dois quelque chose. Tu t'es occupée de Roxas, et tu t'occupes toujours de lui. Par contre Angel n'est pas comme toi, elle est…

-Ne sois pas idiot. Elle est comme moi. Et elle a besoin de quelqu'un. Sil te plait.

Nos regards, vert émeraude et bleu saphir, se contredirent pendant un long moment en silence.

-C'est d'accord, soupira-t-il.

Je me reculai de lui, radieuse, tandis que Sora, Donald et Dingo se détendirent. Mais ils me jetaient des regards suspicieux.

-Les gars, je vous présente Axel, dis-je.

-C'est toi que cherchait le mec à la Cité du Crépuscule ! se souvint Sora.

-C'est exact, approuva le roux. Et vous avez fait précisément ce que voulait l'Organisation. Xemnas se sert de vous pour détruire les Sans-cœurs. C'est ça son plan.

Devant le regard vide de me amis à l'appellation de ce nom, je soupirai à mon tour.

-Vous n'avez rien écouté ?

-On avait mille Sans-cœurs chacun, je te rappelle !

-Xemnas, c'est l'homme que vous venez de voir ! m'exclamai-je. C'est leur chef !

Je me retournai vers Axel qui affirma.

-C'est bon, c'est retenu ?

Nous avions parlé d'une même voix, lui et moi. Je soupirai encore…mon deuxième personnage préféré.

-X-E-M-N-A-S, renchérit Axel.

-L'Organisation XIII veut se débarrasser des Sans-cœurs ? demanda Dingo, inquiet.

-Je viens de la dire, s'exaspéra-t-il.

Il pointa nos Keyblades du doigt.

-Chaque Sans-cœur détruit par ces Keyblades libère un cœur captif. Ce sont ces cœurs que l'Organisation recherche.

-Qu'est-ce qu'ils veulent faire avec ? Parle ! s'écria Donald.

-C'est un secret, s'amusa Axel.

-Toi…murmura Sora. C'est toi qui a enlevé Kairi !

A mon regard assassin il comprit que je pensais aussi à Matthew.

-Eh oui !

-Où est Kairi ? s'énerva Sora.

Devant l'air étonné d'Axel, il rajouta :

-Je t'en prie ! Dis-le moi !

-Ecoutez, bredouilla-t-il, à propos de Kairi et Matthew…je suis désolé.

-Matthew ? s'abasourdit Donald. Mais on connaît pas de Matthew !

-Moi si, marmonnai-je en le dévisageant.

Mes trois amis me regardèrent.

-Axel !

Une voix s'était écriée son nom, et devant nos yeux abasourdis, Saïx apparut.

-Uh Oh ! dit Axel avant de disparaître.

Sora voulut se lancer à la poursuite du roux, mais Saïx l'en empêcha.

-Nous ferons en sorte qu'il subisse le pire des châtiments ! assura le numéro 7.

-Mais je m'en fiche de ça ! protesta le Maître de la Keyblade. Je veux seulement entrer dans le monde des ténèbres.

-Inutile de t'inquiéter pour Kairi, sourit hypocritement Saïx. Nous prenons grand soin de ton amie.

La peur me submergea.

-Et…et Matthew ?

Un sourire encore plus cruel s'étira sur son visage pâle.

-Reste ici, Gabrielle, et tu le sauras.

-Conduis-moi à elle ! s'énerva Sora.

-Est-elle si importante à tes yeux ? murmura l'homme.

-Oui. Plus que tout au monde…

-Montre moi à quel point.

Sora mit un temps de réflexion, et, humblement, se mit à genoux devant le membre le plus bestial de l'Organisation.

-Je t'en prie, supplia-t-il.

-Je vois que tu tiens réellement à elle, constata Saïx. Dans ce cas…la réponse est non.

Sora se remit immédiatement debout.

-Espèce d'ordure !

-Tu es en colère ? Tu me détestes ? Utilise cette rage pour détruire les Sans-cœurs.

Il claqua des doigts et des créatures des ténèbres apparurent.

-Ces pitoyables créatures qui collectent des cœurs sans réfléchir. Ils agissent ans prendre conscience du vrai pouvoir des cœurs qu'ils amassent. La rage de vos Keyblades libère les cœurs prisonniers. Ils se réunissent dans les ténèbres, libres, et sans maître. Jusqu'à ce qu'ils fusionnent pour créer Kingdom Hearts ! Et quand ce jour arrivera, nous pourrons exister pleinement.

Un passage des ténèbres, derrière nous, au bord du précipice, s'ouvrit. Nous nous retournâmes en même temps vers…Angel.

-Il t'a donné la permission, remarqua Saïx avec un sourire qui n'avait pourtant rien de joyeux.

Mon Simili se retourna vers moi. Le même sourire éclaira son visage si semblable. Elle claqua des doigts, et soudain deux Sans-cœurs volants apparurent au dessus du vide. Et il tenaient entre leurs doigts une forme vêtue d'un Jean bleu, d'un t-shirt et des baskets noires…

-Matthew ! criai-je.

Mon frère leva son visage vers moi. Il était si pâle, avait l'air si fatigué, mais pourtant, il prit de sa force pour rire.

-Gabrielle…

Je me retournai vers Angel.

-Si tu fais ça, je te jure que tu vas souffrir, sous ma Keyblade, sale garce…

Son sourire s'agrandit et son visage s'assombrit.

-Peut-être vais-je moi aussi souffrir quand tu vas le perdre. Peut-être est-ce que ça va être douloureux. Mais je vais prendre sur moi.

Avant même que n'importe qui ne puisse réagir, elle claqua à nouveau des doigts. Et alors, mon frère fut lâché dans le vide.

N'écoutant que mon cœur, je courus vers le bord à mon tour. Dans un plongeon à en faire pâlir Pocahontas, je me jetai dans le précipice. J'entendis les cris de Sora, Donald et Dingo, mais le vent sifflant à mes oreilles remplaça les hurlements. Mon frère…mon frère ne pouvait pas mourir. Pas comme ça. Si il ne passait pas la porte avec moi, à la fin du jeu, il errerait dans les ténèbres pour l'éternité. Mon corps ne faisait qu'un avec l'atmosphère, glissant dans l'air comme un poisson dans l'eau…mais la vitesse me donna le vertige, ma vie défila devant mes yeux, et la chute serait douloureuse, voir même…mortelle.

Combien de temps tombai-je, ainsi ? Sans doute très peu…mais dans mon esprit cela se passa une éternité.

Enfin, le sol se rapprocha, et dans un bruit sourd, mon dos heurta durement le sol.

Mais yeux se fermèrent sous l'horrible douleur. Je poussai un gémissement sans ouvrir la bouche, condensant la souffrance en moi. Pouvais-je bouger ? Oui…

Je me retournai sur le ventre et poussai une nouvelle plainte enfermée en moi. J'avais sans doute des côtes cassées, mais je n'étais pas médecin. Je toussai. Du sang sortit de ma bouche. Mais le mal ne me prit pas la tête, et plus rien ne comptait que la vision de mon frère, sur le sol.

-Matthew…murmurai-je.

Je rampai sur les coudes, grimaçant à chaque centimètre parcouru.

-Matthew… ?

Mais mon frère ne bougeait plus. Les yeux clos, le teint pâle comme la mort, ses cheveux blonds d'habitude si bien mis, de manière désinvolte, sales et emmêlés…ses membres formaient de drôles de arques, et un plaie béante s'étirait de son arcade sourcilière à sa mâchoire.

A bout de forces, je m'étalai à ses côtés, les yeux fermés de douleur. Ma main tâta le sol bleu pour attraper son bras. Il ne réagit pas. Mon corps fut pris de picotements et mes sens s'envolèrent…

…je sombrai dans l'inconscience.

-Gabrielle…Gabrielle…Gabrielle….

Des millions de murmures différents appelaient mon nom. Une douce chaleur m'envahit les muscles, et mes yeux s'ouvrirent doucement.

-Où suis-je ?

Je m'assis soudain par terre. Je n'avais plus mal nulle part…aucune trace de combat ou de poussière sur ma petite robe noire, plus de blessures, plus de sang…

Puis mes yeux observèrent le décor dans lequel j'étais. Je flottai dans le noir, entourée de millions de petits cœurs roses et translucides.

-Tu es…

-…dans Kingdom Hearts.

Pleins de chuchotements s'élevaient en même temps, puissants mais en même temps si faibles…un frissonnement me parcourut.

-C'est ici…

-…que viennent les cœurs…

-…lorsqu'ils n'ont nulle part…

-…où aller…

-…mais c'est aussi ici que se reposent…

-…les cœurs des mondes.

Je déglutis avec difficulté. Je me sentais étrangement calme, apaisée. Pourtant j'avais lu des tas de trucs sur la puissance et la folie de Kingdom Hearts…pourquoi est-ce que les cœurs me soutenaient, comme ça ?

-Parce que…

-…nous t'avons choisi…

-…jeune Gabrielle…

-…la Keyblade de la lumière choisit son propre maître…

-…mais l'élu du cœur des mondes est choisit par…

-…les mondes eux-mêmes !

-Et pourquoi je suis là ? demandai-je.

-Nous allons sauver ton âme…

-…une seule fois, pas plus…

-…parce que nous t'aimons, Gabrielle.

-Vous…m'aimez ?

-…nous sommes des cœurs…

-…c'est la seule fois où nous pourrons t'aider…

-…la dernière fois, tu as compris ?

-…nous allons réunir ton cœur, ton âme et ton corps…

Mon visage se déforma par l'inquiétude.

-…ton frère est hors de danger, ne t'inquiète pas…

Nous communiquions, eux et moi. Mais pas par la parole : par quelque chose de bien plus profond, bien plus calme. Nous ne faisions qu'un.

-…sois libre, Gabrielle, comme les cœurs qui t'entourent…

-…et mène à bien notre quête…

-…nous te libérons, et libère nous à notre tour…

-Vous libérez ?

-…le Kingdom Hearts qui t'entoure…

-…a été créé par les Similis…

-…nous souffrons, ici…

-…nous mourrons, ici…

-…pour nous libérer, ouvre la porte de la lumière.

Mes yeux s'ouvrirent en grand et je voulus me redresser, mais une forte douleur me prit l'estomac et je poussai un gémissement, retombant mollement sur mes oreillers.

-Gabrielle ? fit la voix de Léon.

Ma vue était floue. Des étoiles dansaient devant mes yeux.

-Gaby ! s'exclama la voix de Youffie.

-Poussez-vous ! ordonna la voix de Merlin.

Les sons se répercutaient en échos dans ma tête et, douloureusement, je posai mes mains sur mes oreilles.

-Bois ça, ordonna le Sage en me mettant un gobelet sous les lèvres.

On me fit boire une mixture rappeuse et gluante de force et je recrachais la moitié. Aussitôt, ma vue se fit plus nette et je vis avec détail tous les visages penchés au dessus de moi : Léon, Youffie, Sora, Donald, Dingo, Aerith, et Merlin.

-Gabrielle ! sourit le visage rassuré de Sora.

Un sourire apparut sur mes lèvres minces et mon visage pâle. Puis mon expression disparut aussitôt.

-Et Matthew ?

Leur figure bienveillante fit place à de la gêne.

-Eh bien…répondit le vieux Sage, tu es la première à te réveiller.

Le monde s'écarta et je me redressai. J'étais dans la maison de Merlin, dans son lit. Un autre lit avait été installé près de l'ordinateur, derrière la porte, et il était là. Son visage avait reprit des couleurs, mais il demeurait inconscient.

-Qui est-ce ? demanda Sora en s'asseyant à côté de moi.

Mes yeux se remplirent de larmes en voyant le presque-cadavre de l'adolescent.

-C'est…c'est mon frère…

Je me retournai vers mes auditeurs.

-…Matthew.

Ils écarquillèrent tous les yeux et dévisagèrent le jeune homme d'une autre manière. Il respirait lentement, doucement, presque imperceptiblement…

-Il a un an de moins que moi…

Le drôle de rêve que j'avais fait me revint en mémoire…un rêve ? Etais-je vraiment allé dans Kingdom Hearts ? Un frisson me parcouru l'échine et je m'allongeai sur mon lit.

-Depuis combien de temps suis-je couchée… ?murmurai-je finalement.

-Quelques heures seulement…répondit Sora. On a fait deux trois corvées pour Merlin en attendant. Une histoire avec un livre magique, qui ne doit pas t'intéresser.

Je me redressai, grimaçant de douleur, et posai mes pieds sur le sol.

-Hé ! Mais qu'est-ce que tu fais ? s'exclama Youffie.

-Tu vas faire encore plus dégâts ! s'énerva Merlin.

-Quelques heures ? C'est beaucoup trop, rendez-vous compte ! m'écriai, exaspérée.

-Gabrielle…

Léon parla d'une voix dure.

-…reste dans ton lit.

Grognant mon mécontentement, je m'assis en tailleur. J'avais déjà changé l'histoire, à ma manière, sans pour autant détourner les évènements, mais là ! Je créais de nouveaux passages. La peur me submergea. Et si ça avait des répercutions ?

Il eu un autre grognement, dans la salle. Tous se turent, l'oreille aux aguets. Un autre grognement, encore un peu plus faible.

-Matthew ! hurlai-je.

Alors que tout le monde essayait de m'en empêcher, je bondis de mon lit et courut en boitillant vers mon frère. C'était lui qui bougeait.

-Matthew…ouvre les yeux, crétin…

Comme obéissants à mon ordre, deux petites prunelles bleu turquoise apparurent dans la pénombre.

-Gaby ? C'est…toi… ?demanda une voix presque inaudible.

-Oh…je suis si contente que tu sois réveillé, Matthew ! Si tu savais…je t'ai cherché partout..

-J'ai fait…un drôle de rêve…murmura-t-il. J'ai rêvé…que je voulais éteindre ta Playstation…et que je me retrouvai…Dans la grotte où Sora, Kairi et Riku dessinaient.

Sora s'approcha tout de suite de nous.

-Hé hé…bin c'était pas un rêve, ris-je.

Les yeux de mon frère s'ouvrirent un peu plus lorsqu'il vit le visage curieux de Sora penché sur lui.

-Il te ressemble beaucoup.

-Merci, murmurai-je. Mais pas mentalement…

-Je t'ai…entendu, dit-il.

Mais un léger sourire flotta sur ses lèvres abîmées.

-Laissez-moi le soigner ! s'écria Merlin.

Nous sortîmes de son champ de vision pour que Merlin lui fasse boire la même mixture dégoûtante mais incroyablement réparatrice. Lorsqu'il eut fini de boire entière le contenu du verre, il se redressa sur ses coudes, et regarda, étonné, le décor et les personnes présentes. Je m'approchai de lui et le serrai dans mes bras. Il grimaça de douleur.

-Alors c'est toi, le frangin de la Barbie ? Je m'appelle Sora.

-Léon.

-Aerith.

-Youffie !

-Donald.

-Dingo.

-Merlin.

-Cid.

Il ne fit d'abord rien, il se contenta d'entrouvrir les lèvres. Puis un immense sourire digne d'un grand No-life des Final Fantasy s'étira sur son visage.

-Matthew.

-Enchantée, Matthew ! cria joyeusement Youffie en sautant partout.

-Tu vas casser quelque chose…soupira Merlin.

Matthew me jeta un regard éloquent alors que Sora plaisantait, soulagé.

-Depuis combien de temps es-tu… ?

-Deux semaines.

-Je ne te connaissais pas si rayonnante, sister. Tu as…changé.

Léon avait souhaité que nous passions la nuit à la Forteresse Oubliée. Pas de problème ! Nous dormions, mon frère et moi, dans une petite chambre à un étage d'une charmante maison. Mon inquiétude s'était confirmée : contrairement à moi, il ne savait pas se défendre, il était donc dans l'incapacité de nous suivre, Sora, Donald, Dingo et moi. Mais c'était impossible : nous devions passer ensemble la porte dans la grotte où il s'était réveillé !

Le pauvre gardait comme blessure une grande cicatrice de son œil droit à sa mâchoire. Mais ça ne le gênait pas outre mesure. « Le prix à payer pour entrer dans un jeu-vidéo », me murmura-t-il à l'oreille.

La fenêtre grande ouverte, nous regardions le soleil se coucher, tandis que je lui chuchotais toutes mes aventures, et que je lui dictais toutes les règles du manuel qui résidaient au fond de mon sac.

-Ne pas changer l'histoire ? s'étonna-t-il. Mais c'est trop tard !

-Je sais, je ne sais pas comment prendre cette règle. Peut-être…par exemple ne pas tuer Sora, quoi ! Mais je crois que l'histoire est déjà changée.

Nous allions tous les deux beaucoup mieux. La potion que nous avait donné Merlin était de sa composition, elle permettait de régénérer très vite le corps. Mais elle était a donner à une personne éveillée, c'était pour ça qu'il avait fallu attendre.

-Gabrielle ! murmura une voix.

Nous nous tûmes.

-Tu as entendu ? marmonna Matthew.

-Gabrielle !

Je me penchai au dessus de la fenêtre, et vis avec étonnement le Roi Mickey.

-Votre Majesté ?

-Gabrielle, Matthew ! Descendez !

J'exécutai son geste dans un saut gracieux, de la fenêtre jusqu'au sol pavé. Incroyable, cette potion !

-Matthew, dépêche-toi !

Mon frère, les jambes tremblantes et le teint pâle, essaya de faire de même, mais tomba mollement à plat ventre. Il poussa un petit gémissement en se redressant.

-Bin…au moins, j'aurais essayé !

Le Roi dévisagea mon frère.

-Oui, vous avez un lien de parenté, cela se voit…constata-t-il.

-Tu vois, petit crétin, on est inséparables ! m'exclamai-je en le prenant dans mes bras en rigolant largement.

Il tenta de se dégager de mon étreinte et nous regardâmes le Roi.

-Suivez-moi, ordonna-t-il.

Nous accompagnâmes sa majesté dans des ruelles éclairées par le scintillement des étoiles et de la lune. Lorsque enfin, nous nous arrêtâmes dans un petit renfoncement.

-Riku ?

Mon frère et moi avions parlé d'une même voix. Le corps de Xehanort se retourna vers nous, le visage amusé.

-Oui, c'est bien ton frère…rit-il.

-Sans commentaires.

Nous rîmes. Cela faisait du bien de se détendre de temps en temps dans cette dangereuse mission.

-Je m'appelle Matthew.

-Tu as quel âge ? demanda aussitôt l'homme.

-Euh…14 ans.

-ça va aller, dit-il en se retournant vers le Roi. Sora avait le même âge, l'année dernière…

-Et, c'est quoi cette histoire ? s'exclama mon frère inquiet devant les regards éloquents que s'échangeaient les deux personnes.

-Tu dois être entraîné, murmura Mickey.

Il se pencha vers nous, de sorte à ce que Riku ne l'entende pas.

-Il n'est pas au courant de votre…nature, ni de votre destination, souffla-t-il.

-Et vous, si ? s'étonna Matthew.

-C'est le maître du jeu –et ne pense pas à Yu-Gi-Oh ! ris-je. C'est lui qui dirige cette dimension…figure-toi que Kingdom Hearts II s'est joué des milliers de fois devant lui ! Et il est le seul à s'en rendre compte…

-Vous devez passer ensemble la porte dans la grotte à Destiny Island, expliqua le Roi. Elle ne s'ouvrira qu'une seule fois, alors il faut que tu y arrives aussi, Matthew.

-Tu comprends ? rajoutai-je.

Son regard brillait et il approuva.

-C'est passionnant…vraiment ! s'égaya-t-il. Piégés dans Kingdom Hearts…ce serait une bonne idée de Fanfic, ça, Gaby. Faudra' qu'on l'écrive, en rentrant à la maison.

-Tu veux dire si on rentre, souris-je.

-Taisez-vous ! s'impatienta le Roi.

Puis il se recula de sorte à ce que Riku puisse à nouveau entendre.

-Tu vas partir avec Riku, Matthew, dit solennellement Mickey.

-Quoi ?

Nous nous étions exprimés d'une même voix.

-Je veux dire, rajoutai-je, vous allez nous séparer ? Mais…enfin j'ai confiance en Riku et tout, je ne m'inquiète pas, mais on en a encore pour deux bonnes semaines, voir trois ! On ne va pas se voir… ?

J'étais déçue. J'aurais voulu partager cette expérience avec lui.

-Gabrielle, sois raisonnable, sourit mon frère en posant sa main sur mon épaule, on ne pourra pas se débrouiller si je ne sais pas me battre correctement. C'est une sage décision, je trouve. Et puis on se retrouvera à la fin.

-Ne sois pas du côté du Roi, toi ! m'empourprai-je. D'habitude, on fait tout ensemble !

-J'ai l'impression de retrouver Sora et Kairi à 5 ans, s'émut en se moquant Riku.

-Toi, l'albinos, la ferme ! ris-je. Non, plus sérieusement…il ne pourrait pas apprendre à se battre avec moi ? On aura vécu si peu de choses ensemble !

-Il risquera de perdre son cœur, avec Sora et toi…surtout que lui n'a pas de Riku pour le sauver, plaisanta le Roi.

Nos joues à tous les deux rougirent jusqu'à une magnifique couleur tomate.

-Riku a une parfaite maîtrise des ténèbres – le visage de Xehanort se renfrogna et il marmonna quelque chose du genre « bien malgré moi » - et il sera plus encadré. C'est le mieux que je puisse lui offrir.

-Mais il faut qu'on parte maintenant, dit Riku. J'ai une tonne de choses à faire, et peu de temps. Tu viens, ou pas ?

Matthew se retourna vers moi, il souriait. Nous avions le même regard bleu et il m'était difficile de ne pas fondre en larmes.

-Bon, et bien…à bientôt, sister.

Il m'étreignit furtivement sans que je lui rende sa marque d'affection. Je lui fis un rapide au revoir.

Il m'avoua plus tard que lorsqu'il avait disparu dans les ténèbres, Riku lui avait demandé : « elle ne t'aime pas ? » et qu'il lui avait répondu « au moment où l'on parle, elle a dû s'isoler pour pleurer toute seule. Elle est comme ça, que veux-tu…on se connaît par cœur. »

Comment avait-il fait pour savoir ? Je pleurais bien, dans un coin de la pièce où nous avions ris quelques minutes avant…

Mais je ne devais pas trop m'apitoyer. Le début du deuxième round de Kingdom Hearts II, la deuxième partie du jeu, m'attendait encore, les bras grands ouverts, me réservant des surprises comme je ne pouvais l'imaginer à ce moment là.


	29. Intermonde 7

Chapitre 29 : Intermonde

-Ca va, Gabrielle ? demanda Sora.

-Oui, oui…

-Tu veux conduire le vaisseau ? proposa Donald.

-Non, merci…

-Tu as besoin d'une potion ? s'inquiéta Dingo.

-Merci, je vous dis ! Je vais bien, pas la peine de se morfondre sur mon cas. Mon frère est parti, c'est tout.

Ils n'insistèrent pas sur mon ton catégorique et retournèrent dans leurs occupations. Ils étaient très gentils avec moi, surtout depuis que mon frère était parti pour son entraînement. Ils ne savaient pas avec qui, mais ils restaient très compatissants… un peu trop même.

-Je n'ai pas besoin d'aide, rassurais-je.

La fameuse potion de Merlin avait bien agi, et à présent je me sentais aussi forte qu'avant. Quoique le moral n'y était pas vraiment… mais j'avais l'habitude d'être seule, et l'élan d'affection de mes amis restait encore inconnu pour moi.

Je m'installais confortablement sur mon siège et ouvris mon carnet. Là, j'écrivis pendant quelques heures. Tout le monde, par l'initiative de Sora, Donald et Dingo, m'avait écris à la fin des pages blanches. Mais ils avaient insisté : « Tu liras ces mots quand tu repartiras chez toi ! ». Ils étaient gentils avec moi.

J'avais hâte d'être à « la Terre des Dragons ». J'avais hâte de revoir Riku et Matthew. Même pendant quelques secondes seulement. Et j'avais hâte d'être à la fin du jeu, pour que l'on puisse combattre ensemble, tous ensemble, comme une vraie famille.

* * *

Seule. Seule en haut de la tour du Souvenir. Là où j'avais ouvert les yeux pour la première fois. Là où tout avait commencé. Là où je l'avais rencontré….

Ce n'était pas de la tristesse pure. C'était plus le souvenir de cette tristesse, mais un souvenir cruel….

Xaldin m'avait expliqué ça au Château de la Bête. Ce sont ces souvenirs de sentiments qui nous rendent différents. Différents des autres Sans-cœurs et Similis…

Ce que je ressentais, personne ne pouvait le comprendre. C'était indéfinissable. Anéantie, recroquevillée sur moi-même, je contemplais la ville des ténèbres.

-C'est dur, hein ? fit une voix.

Axel s'assit à mes côtés, souriant.

-Dégage, ordonnais-je d'une voix sourde.

-Roxas était mon meilleur ami…

Son ton n'était plus moqueur, joyeux, enjoué. Son ton était gorgé d'un souvenir de sentiment profond… comme le mien.

-… et il a disparu. C'est pour ça que j'ai quitté l'Organisation : mon but maintenant n'est pas d'avoir un cœur, car quelle importance d' avoir un cœur si je ne peux pas le partager avec lui ?

Il se retourna vers moi et je lui jetais un coup d'œil.

-Tu dois comprendre ce que je veux dire, non… ?


	30. Le Château de la Bête, deuxième passage

Chapitre 30 : Le château de la Bête, deuxième passage

Nous avions rejoint le château de la Bête. Comme d'habitude, il faisait une nuit noire dehors, et je frissonnais.

-Ils ne connaissent pas le soleil, ici ?

Sora rit. Il ne riait pas souvent, ces temps-ci. Il avait eu un moment d'hésitation à utiliser la Keyblade, à la Forteresse Oubliée. Car cette arme, aussi belle et incroyable, ne méritait pas de servir les hommes si elle profitait à l'Organisation d'après lui.

A ce moment-là, j'étais évanouie en bas de la falaise, et leurs trois récits devenaient très confus dès qu'ils essayaient d'expliquer un certain événement insolite lors de la bataille contre Saïx : ils racontaient qu'ils étaient allés dans les ténèbres, et qu'ils avaient trouvée une boîte contenant une glace au goût bizarre, et une photo. Mes yeux se fermèrent : je voyais exactement la scène.

A présent, Sora savait qu'utiliser la Keyblade était son seul et dernier choix pour découvrir qui était le jeune adolescent blond, riant aux côtés d'Hayner, Pence et Olette, devant un étrange manoir… car le fait qu'il ait immédiatement su que son nom était « Roxas » lui fit peur et le décida à reprendre son arme.

Nous pénétrâmes dans le hall d'entrée lugubre, et, à notre grand étonnement, vîmes la Bête sur son trente et un.

-Qu'est-ce que tu attends ? demanda Sora joyeusement.

La Bête sursauta.

-Il y a un problème ? s'exclama-t-il. Des Sans-cœurs ?

-Non ! Détends-toi ! souris-je. On fait juste un petit tour…

-Oh… maugréa la Bête en faisant les cents pas.

Soudain, il y eut un bruit de claquage de porte, et Belle descendit les escaliers, resplendissante. Avec la fameuse robe jaune que bon nombre de petites filles voulaient avoir, et ses cheveux bruns soigneusement relevés sur sa nuque, elle avait le port d'une princesse…

« …c'est une princesse de cœur, » me rappelais-je en un demi-sourire.

-Cette soirée est… capitale, expliqua la Bête en rejoignant Belle devant la salle de bal.

Celle-ci sourit d'un air attendri. Elle ne devait pas s'attendre à un tel sérieux de la part de son ami. Il lui fit une galante révérence, elle paraissait si minuscule à côté de ce monstre de muscles ! Elle lui prit le bras et ils pénétrèrent dans la vaste salle dorée.

-On tombe peut-être au mauvais moment, constata Dingo.

-Non, tu crois ? souris-je ironiquement. Ces deux êtres vont sans doute se déclarer leur amour ce soir !

Je battis des cils et joignis mes mains d'un air romantique.

-Tu penses vraiment qu'ils ont besoin de deux Porteurs de Keyblade et de deux amis d'un Roi lointain ?

-Il n'y a qu'un moyen de le savoir ! s'exclama Donald en se précipitant dans la salle.

Ne voulant pas le laisser seul, et aussi un peu piqués par la curiosité, nous le suivîmes.

La salle était aussi magnifique qu'il y a une semaine, et elle me semblait bien vaste pour un seul couple. Les deux individus se dévisagèrent, l'un inquiet, l'autre joyeuse, et Lumière, le chandelier, déclara de sa voix charismatique :

-Et maintenant, Mademoiselle, Monsieur, passez une excellente soirée. Et il va de soit que nos invités sont les bienvenus aussi.

-Quelle hospitalité, fit une voix dénuée de sentiments.

Belle se réfugia dans les bras de la Bête. L'homme qui parlait, une capuche noire relevée sur le visage, ne parut pas effrayé lorsque Sora et moi nous nous avançâmes au centre de la pièce, menaçants. A côté de lui, la mince silhouette de mon Simili était devinable. Mais elle semblait regarder les évènements de loin, comme un spectateur.

-Vous êtes encore là ? s'exaspéra l'homme.

-Tu vas regretter d'être venu ! s'égosilla Donald.

-Disparais ! ordonna la Bête en relâchant Belle.

-Pas ce soir ! s'énerva-t-elle.

L'homme tendit la main et des Similis apparurent devant nous. Dans un geste presque semblable, nos deux Keyblade apparurent à leur tour. Le symbole des Sans-cœurs pendaient à la mienne, provocant… mais je m'étais attachée à lui, désormais, et il faisait partie de moi.

-Je suis venu te soulager de quelque chose qui te tient à cœur, dit sarcastiquement le membre.

La Bête poussa un cri terrifiant qui déchira le silence avec force.

-C'est ça… laisse la colère t'envahir, murmura Xaldin en disparaissant dans les ténèbres, suivi d'Angel.

-La Bête, on doit d'abord éliminer ces trucs ! dit Sora.

-Charmant vocabulaire ! souris-je.

Mais personne n'était d'humeur à blaguer et nous nous jetâmes dans le combat. Un, deux, trois Similis… ces combats inégaux étaient maintenant la routine pour nous. Néanmoins, le stress augmenta en moi en pensant au combat qui nous attendait, contre Xaldin. Car j'avais passé pas mal d'heures, énervée, à vouloir battre le membre. J'avais même, la première fois, envisagé d'arrêter le jeux vidéo et de passer à un autre moins compliqué. Un sourire illumina mon visage et j'observais, en combattant, le décor : heureusement que j'avais tenu bon !

Après l'anéantissement de tous les Similis, la Bête nous parla d'une rose. Cette rose était très précieuse pour lui, et il était sûr et certain que Xaldin était parti la lui voler. Nous courûmes comme des dératés, en compagnie de Belle et les serviteurs, dans le château, jusqu'à la chambre de la Bête…

… et là, nous découvrîmes que la fleur magique avait disparue. La Bête, hors d'elle, se mit à faire les cent pas, les poings serrés, fulminante de rage…

Silencieusement, nous l'observions.

-Qu'est-ce que tu as ? demanda Belle.

Elle s'approcha de lui, doucement.

-Je t'en pie, calme-toi !

-Me calmer ? hurla-t-il. Pourquoi as-tu organisée cette soirée ? Tu ne vois pas ce qui se passe ?

Craignant un excès de délire chez son ami, Sora s'avança à son tour.

-Hé ! sourit-il. Qu'est-ce qui te prend ?

-La rose…. répondit la Bête. Ma rose…

-La fleur… il l'a prise ? tenta de comprendre le Maître de la Keyblade.

-Tu trouveras sûrement une autre rose ! assura Belle.

-SILENCE ! Tu ne comprends rien du tout !

Je me mis en bouclier devant Belle, redoutant que la Bête ne frappe la jeune femme.

-Ne te met pas en colère contre elle, la Bête ! m'exclamais-je plus fort que lui. Personne n'est ici un bouc émissaire ! Toute cette histoire, c'est à cause de Xaldin ! Alors calme-toi, pour la deuxième fois ! OK ?

La Bête sembla être dans un tourbillon de sentiments contradictoires, ne sachant plus que dire ou que faire.

-Je suis… désolée, murmura Belle.

-Tu n'as pas à t'excuser, dit autoritairement Sora, me prêtant main forte.

La Bête eut alors un air misérable.

-Belle… Sora… Gabrielle. Je veux que vous quittiez ce château.

Belle voulut répliquer, mais la Bête la coupa.

-Regarde-moi. Tu vois ? voilà ce que je suis. Lorsque tu es arrivée, j'ai essayé de changer. Mais je n'ai fait que me mentir ! Je ne pourrais jamais être différent. Je serais toujours une bête. C'est pourquoi je dois vivre comme un monstre. Eternellement seul. Adieu, Belle.

Ces derniers mots avaient eu l'air de lui arracher un bout entier de son cœur.

-Tu le penses vraiment ? demanda-t-elle.

Il lui jeta un regard furtif avant de détourner ses yeux.

-Je crois qu'il a prit sa décision, murmura Dingo à mon oreille comme si il regardait « les feux de l'amour ».

-Oui… marmonnais-je, d'un côté furieuse et de l'autre déçue.

-Fais-nous confiance, Belle, s'exclama Sora. On va arranger ça. Si on lui apporte sa rose, il se calmera.

Mais elle avait l'air aussi détruite que la Bête. Exaspérée, je pris Sora par la manche et le tirais vers moi.

-Pourquoi prennent-ils cette décision, alors qu'elle les fait terriblement souffrir ? murmurais-je presque inaudiblement.

Il haussa les épaules sans donner de réponse.

-Pourquoi ton frère et toi vous êtes-vous séparés, alors que vous ne le vouliez pas ?

Je lui tirais la langue et le relâcha, croisant les bras.

-C'est totalement différent.

Sora s'approcha, après un instant de silence, de la Bête.

-Euh… la Bête ?

-Je veux être seul.

-Je sais, mais écoute-moi. Autrefois, tu étais téméraire. Tu aurais donné ta vie pour sauver Belle.

Je m'approchais plus près encore et posais ma main sur son épaule géante.

-Souviens-toi. Tu te rappelles ? La Forteresse, dans les montagnes bleues… Lorsque j'ai appris que tu avais tout quitté juste pour Belle, que malgré le fait que ton monde ait disparu tu n'étais pas triste ou désespéré ! Juste… terriblement inquiet.

J'offrais une partie de ma vie à la Bête. Mes vrais sentiments… les sentiments que j'avais ressenti en jouant à Kingdom Hearts I. Sora me dévisagea pendant quelques instants, les sourcils froncés, et je lui fis un clin d'œil mystérieux.

Voyant que mon discours ne lui faisait ni chaud ni froid, et que personne ne semblait réagir, je serrais les poings et me mis véritablement en colère.

-Mais mince, résiste ! Sans toi, le Maître de la Keyblade ne serait même pas là ! Tu es le seul qui sois resté avec lui, à ses côtés, il y a un an ! Tu lui as redonné courage, et force ! Alors qu'il était seul… tu inspires la confiance. Tu as un tel pouvoir, une rage folle contre le mal et les ténèbres !

Mes trois coéquipiers semblèrent déboussolés.

-Et aujourd'hui ? Tu ploies devant un membre d'une Organisation. Même pas le chef ! Un vulgaire pion. Et toi, tu abandonnes la partie !

Il leva vers moi un regard bleu regorgeant d'une nouvelle force, se rappelant ses exploits passés.

-Et qu'est-ce que tu attends, hein ? m'écriais-je en apercevant une dernière lueur d'abandon. Tu vas te transformer en Sans-cœur ? En Simili ? Si c'est le cas…

Ma Keyblade apparut dans ma main.

-… je n'aurais aucun scrupule à te vaincre !

Il se redressa de toute sa hauteur, de toute sa puissance.

-Xaldin va payer. Ce château m'appartient. Je ne veux pas de ténèbres ici. Nous allons le terrasser !

Sora, Donald et Dingo affirmèrent, me jetant un regard. Ils sortirent. Je m'apprêtais à les suivre, lorsque quelqu'un me prit par le bras. Une épaisse carrure couverte de poils m'enserra. La Bête m'exprimait sa reconnaissance. Elle relâcha son étreinte et sortit à son tour dans le couloir.

-Merci, Gabrielle.

Souriante, je suivis la troupe dans les escaliers.

Mais ce sourire fut de courte durée. A peine arrivés dans le Hall, la voix dénuée de cœur parla à nouveau.

-Alors, la Bête… tu es venu finalement.

Il se trouvait sur une plate-forme, au dessus de la porte qui menait à la Salle de Bal. Il tenait dans ses bras une rose d'où émanait un éclat magique. Toujours à côté de lui, droite, aussi silencieuse qu'un fantôme, se tenait Angel.

-Je me suis fait du souci… dit ironiquement Xaldin. J'ai bien cru que tu avais abandonné.

-Mais qu'est-ce que vous voulez, à la fin ? s'énerva Sora.

-Kingdom Hearts.

Xaldin laissa tomber son capuchon, révélant un visage carré, avec des cheveux noirs, d'épais sourcils, et des yeux bleu marine.

-Lorsque Kingdom Hearts sera à nous, nous pourrons exister pleinement.

-Quoi ? s'étonna Donald.

-Tu comprends, la Bête ? C'est pour cela que nous avons besoin de ton Sans-cœur et de ton Simili.

Là, de nouveaux Similis apparurent. Le combat fut assez rapide, mais une angoisse persistait : celle de disparaître de ce monde suite à notre bataille contre le membre.

Xaldin atterrit avec grâce sur le sol, la rose à la main. Il se retourna vers nous, leva le nez d'un air hautain, et disparut par la porte d'entrée.

La Bête, folle de rage, passa la première. Puis Dingo la suivit, puis Donald, et enfin Sora. Je restais quelques minutes immobile, me préparant mentalement à mon combat, lorsque j'entendis un bruit. Un frôlement de cape sur le sol. Je brandis ma Keyblade rouge et or derrière moi, faisant volte-face.

Personne.

La porte que je voulais passer se ferma brutalement, et je dus me jeter sur le sol pour éviter d'être écrasée. Seule, dans le hall d'entrée… seule ? Une paire de ballerines noires se planta devant moi. Je levais les yeux, à plat ventre, vers Angel qui abaissa son capuchon, laissant dépasser ses boucles noires. Sur son visage, il n'y avait plus l'ombre d'un sentiment, comme lorsqu'elle avait jeté mon frère par-dessus la falaise.

-Toi… murmurais-je.

Je tentais de me redresser, mais elle me força à garder face contre terre en écrasant ma joue sur le sol avec son pied.

-Lorsque je t'aurais éliminée, alors plus personne ne pourra me vaincre, sourit-elle.

Je me relevais férocement, repoussant son pied avec rage, levant ma Keyblade. Elle me dévisagea en souriant.

-J'ai entendu ton très beau discours, tout à l'heure. Très émouvant. Mais dis-moi, comment as-tu fait pour parler avec autant de sentiments d'un événement auquel tu n'as même pas participé ?

Je me mis en position de combat.

-C'est toi qui parles de sentiments? Tu ne sais même pas ce que c'est ! De plus, tu n'as pas besoin de le savoir !

-Ton précieux Sora… il n'est pas au courant, non ? Personne ne semble savoir d'où tu viens… d'où nous venons.

-Tu viens du néant, Simili ! m'exclamais-je avec une expression cruelle. Tu es née d'une erreur de ma part, d'une faiblesse qui ne se reproduira plus jamais.

Mes paroles n'eurent aucun effet.

-Je suis née d'une faiblesse, pourtant je suis l'arme la plus puissante de l'Organisation.

Je levais ma Keyblade d'un air décidé.

-C'est ce qu'on va voir. Montre-moi comment tu manies ta Keyblade.

Elle éclata alors de rire, d'un rire froid et glacial qui me congela les entrailles.

-Une Keyblade ? Elle est bien bonne ! Mon arme est bien plus puissante que cette stupide épée.

Comment ça, mon Simili n'avait pas de Keyblade ? C'était impossible ! Roxas avait deux Keyblade… je pensais que c'était ainsi, je pensais que les Similis avaient les même armes que leur maître !

-Je vois que ma déclaration semble te surprendre.

Elle leva la main et apparut une épée dorée, longue et tranchante.

-C'est ça, ta misérable arme ?

-Non, bien sûr que non. Mais, tu sais, si je fais appel à mon arme dans ce monde si petit, alors il explosera, tout simplement ! Et je te rappelle qu'un de nos spécimens, la Bête, ainsi que Xaldin se trouvent ici… et notre précieux Maître de la Keyblade. Ce serait très peu malin de ma part de détruire ce monde maintenant.

Elle insista sur le dernier mot, un sourire malicieux ornant ses lèvres. Puis elle se mit en position de combat, presque identique à la mienne. Pendant quelques secondes, nous nous dévisageâmes, silencieuses, attendant que la première attaque.  
Angel se jeta sur moi. Son épée siffla à mes oreilles et j'évitais habilement son attaque, mais ne réussis pas à la toucher. Son épée se planta lourdement dans le sol et elle la saisit avec violence, se retournant vers moi.

Ma Keyblade fusa dans un torrent rouge et or et lui écorcha le bras, arrachant une manche entière de son manteau noir dans mon attaque puissante. Dans un cri de rage, elle tenta de me frapper dans le ventre, mais je parais son offensive, et répliquais avec un coup dans les côtes. Pliée en deux, mon Simili dut attendre quelques secondes avant de se tenir droite.

-On arrête là ? Où tu veux disparaître ce soir ?

Elle leva vers moi un regard turquoise débordant de rage.

-Jamais tu ne pourras m'atteindre.

Je poussais moi aussi un cri de rage presque identique alors qu'elle lança plusieurs attaques en même temps. Le combat devint rapide, précis, vicieux, et nos corps bougeaient tellement vite que nous ne pouvions plus distinguer nos contours.

Soudain, son épée se planta dans la garde de ma Keyblade, et nos deux armes furent projetées sur les escaliers, en contre-haut. Nous nous dévisageâmes à nouveau, se demandant laquelle oserait aller la première les chercher.

Avant même d'amortir un geste, je me jetais sur elle, et nous nous battîmes telles des championnes de kung-fu. J'avais hérité d'un don spécial pour me battre, elle avait reçu un entraînement intensif… toutes nos attaques étaient parées et toutes nos offensives contrées.

Soudain, Sora, Donald et Dingo entrèrent dans le Hall. Ils avaient l'air épuisé, et semblaient à bout de souffle, néanmoins ils brandirent leurs armes, se tenant prêts à combattre. A combattre pour moi.

Je me retournais vers Angel, lâchai son poignet, et reculai vers mes amis, ne la quittant pas des yeux. Nous avions toutes les deux de nombreuses écorchures, une plaie assez profonde lui tenaillait le bras, et j'avais plusieurs bleus sur le corps.

-Tu me fais pitié. Je ne peux pas croire… que mon Simili… puisse être aussi… pathétique. Comment peux-tu vivre ainsi ? Dans… l'ombre…

Un sourire cruel illumina son teint pâle.

-… parce que je suis une créature des ténèbres. Tu ne pourras pas me détruire tant que tu vivras dans la lumière, Gabrielle.

Elle jeta un coup d'oeil à Sora qui la regardait, étonné.

-Car même la plus douce des lumières ne peut effacer ton triste passé, tu le sais comme moi.

Elle disparut dans un passage noir. Je tendis la main devant moi, et ma Keyblade apparut. Je n'avais pas pensé, dans le feu de l'action, à la faire revenir de cette manière.

Je m'effondrais soudain à genoux sur le sol, épuisée. Sora leva sa Keyblade en l'air.

-SOIN !

Mes plaies se refermèrent et je fus légèrement requinquée. Ce combat… avait été dix fois pire que celui que j'avais imaginé contre Xaldin.

-Xaldin ! demandais-je. Où est-il ?

Sora sourit.

-Tout va bien. Il a disparu. Nous l'avons éliminé.

Je soupirais de contentement.

-Nous devons retourner dans le vaisseau gummi, maintenant, dit Donald.

-Mais… la Bête et Belle… ?

-Ils se sont réconciliés, affirma Dingo. Ils te disent au revoir et à bientôt.

Je souris et croisais les bras.

-Pendant que je combattais contre moi-même, vous, vous disiez vos adieux ?

Ils rirent, et, dans une lumière blanche, nous rejoignîmes notre cher vaisseau. Ce fut la dernière fois de mon existence que je vis le Château de la Belle et la Bête.


	31. La Terre des Dragons, deuxième passage

Chapitre 31 : La Terre des Dragons, deuxième passage.

Nous avions passé une nuit agitée dans le vaisseau, et tôt le matin nous avions rejoint le monde de Mulan. Une forte lumière nous conduisit dans un village enneigé. Un village entièrement démoli, au bon soin de Shan Yu. Nous fîmes quelques pas dans la neige, observant le décor : c'était la première fois, après tout, que je venais ici…en vrai.

-J'espère que tout le monde va bien, dit Dingo, inquiet.

-On a triomphé de l'ennemi public numéro un ! souris-je. Tout le monde va forcément bien !

-LA ! s'exclama Donald en pointant le doigt vers une pente qui montait dans la montagne.

Un homme en noir s'enfuyait. Riku ! Il se tenait là, le visage dissimulé. Et si Riku était là, alors mon frère se baladait dans les parages…

Riku s'engagea dans le chemin qui montait, à la vitesse de la lumière.

-Attends ! s'écria Sora, mais quelqu'un d'autre l'interpella.

-Sora !

Mulan arriva vers nous, haletante.

-Salut Mulan ! Pas le temps de parler…

-…on doit rattraper ce type ! finis-je.

Mulan prit un air décidé qu'on ne lui connaissait pas, lorsqu'elle était soldat.

-Je le poursuis moi aussi, déclara-t-elle.

-Alors, en avant !

Nous nous mîmes tous en route vers le sommet de la montagne. Mais une voix m'appela…

-Gabrielle !

C'était un simple murmure. Je m'arrêtai dans ma course, jetant des regards inquiets autour de moi, lorsque mes yeux se posèrent sur une ombre, dans la caverne à la sortie du village…

-Qu'est-ce qu'il y a ? demanda Sora en s'arrêtant, qui n'avait rien remarqué.

-Euh…mes blessures de mon combat avec Angel ne sont pas encore guéries…partez en avant, moi, je me repose dans la grotte.

-Hors de question, répliqua Sora.

Mais nos amis partaient déjà à la poursuite de l'homme en noir.

-Je ne vous serai d'aucune utilité. On se retrouve ici…

A contre-cœur, il rattrapa les autres et bientôt ils disparurent dans la neige immaculée.

-Gabrielle ! Viens dans la grotte !

Obéissant au murmure, je me glissai dans la caverne humide, courus le long du couloir et arrivai dans la plus large pièce illuminée par de nombreuses bougies. Là, mon frère m'attendait.

Il avait gardé le même style vestimentaire, jean, haut noir suivi de baskets de la même couleur, mais il avait rajouté à sa taille une large ceinture couverte d'armes en tous genre. Il se retourna vers moi, et la première chose que je vis, ce fut une large cicatrice violette qui s'étendait de son œil droit à sa mâchoire.

-Matthew ! souris-je quand même. C'est bon de te revoir !

Il sourit et ramena en arrière ses cheveux blonds.

-On ne s'est quitté qu'il y a quelques jours !

-Peut-être…mais c'est très long !

Une rapide embrassade et la question qui me brûlait les lèvres sortit enfin.

-Qu'est-ce que c'est que ça ?

En voyant mon regard dirigé sur son visage, il soupira.

-C'est une blessure que m'ont fait les membres de l'Organisation…

-Oui, mais la potion de Merlin ne t'avait pas rafistolé tout ça ?

-Je me suis exposé aux ténèbres. Et…vu que c'est exactement ce que cette potion déteste…c'est un effet secondaire. Mais ça ne me gène pas outre mesure, tu sais ! ça ne me fait même pas mal…

Je le dévisageai, le visage soucieux.

-Alors…dit-il en s'adossant à un mur, tu m'expliques en détail ? On a un peu de temps devant nous…et pas de guerriers de la Keyblade dans les pattes. Comment… ? Pourquoi…. ? J'ai du mal à comprendre certaines choses…

-Tu crois que je comprends tout ? souris-je en posant ma main sur son épaule.

-Explique-moi ce que tu sais ! ça me rend malade de ne rien savoir…

-Eh bien…j'étais dans le salon, après que tu sois monté en haut, seule, et sans témoin. J'ai commencé une nouvelle partie de Kingdom Hearts II…tu peux t'en douter, c'est mon occupation favorite. Et quand j'ai fait pause, simplement pause, le jeu s'est mis à me poser des questions ! Au bout d'un moment, j'ai voulu arrêter la console…et j'ai atterri dans la Cité du Crépuscule, où Roxas, Hayner, Pence et Olette discutaient à propos d'un certain voleur…

-C'est tout ce que tu sais ? s'étonna Matthew. Je veux dire…des fans dans un jeux-vidéo…tu trouves ça normal, banal, toi ?

-En fait…murmurai-je.

Je tendis la main devant moi, et, dans une poussière d'étoiles rouges et ors, ma Keyblade apparut. Mon frère la détailla du regard, émerveillé, caressant du bout des doigts le fin métal.

-La même que Riku ! s'exclama-t-il, surpris. Mais on ne connaît pas cette arme…

-C'est la Keyblade des Mondes, expliquai-je. Yen Sid m'a dit…que ça faisait des siècles qu'elle n'avait pas été attribuée. Les Mondes désignent eux-mêmes leur élu, un être au cœur pur, plus pur que les autres…et cet être, c'est moi.

Matthew me fixa pendant plusieurs minutes, puis éclata d'un rire sonore.

-HA HA ! C'est la meilleure…

-Chut ! ordonnai-je. Si Riku, ou n'importe qui d'autre, entend cette conversation…

Il se calma très lentement, puis enfin retrouva un peu de raison.

-Kingdom Hearts II se rejoue perpétuellement, et Mickey, qui est le Maître du Jeu, est le seul à s'en rendre compte. On raconte que l'élu de la Keyblade des Mondes sera chargé de rétablir l'ordre. Traduction : finir le jeu, passer la Porte à Destiny Island et rentrer chez nous.

Il sembla enfin me prendre un peu plus au sérieux. Il fronça les sourcils et son nez se retroussa, comme lorsqu'il se concentrait pendant un de ses tournois de Badminton.

-C'est incroyable, finit-il en observant le décor autour de nous. Simplement incroyable…revivre le jeu. En vrai…

-Ce n'est pas sans risque. Et puis mon Simili, Angel, est une vraie plaie…j'ignore quel rôle elle joue dans l'Organisation, mais…ça m'inquiète énormément.

-Deux semaines, dit-il soudainement. Tu as passé deux semaines ici, et pour moi, ce n'était que deux minutes. Tu crois…que ce que l'on vit est réel ? Que nous ne sommes pas évanouis, dans notre salon, parce que nous avons confondu le rhum avec l'eau plate ?

-On verra bien quand on va passer la porte, soupirai-je. Tu ne dois dire à personne d'où nous venons, c'est primordial, surtout…

Il affirma sans pour autant sembler être d'accord.

-Imagine, rit-il, « Je viens d'un monde où tu n'es qu'un amas de pixels ! D'ailleurs, j'aimais bien faire exprès de te faire crever, volontairement, en arrêtant de faire bouger le joystick, juste pour voir combien de temps tu pouvais tenir sans te battre ! »

Je haussai un sourcil.

-Tu faisais vraiment ça au pauvre Sora ?

Lui haussa les épaules.

-Je pensais que ce n'était qu'un jeu, murmura-t-il.

-Qu'est-ce que c'est que cette histoire ? fit alors une voix.

Matthew et moi nous nous redressâmes d'un coup, comme animés par une pile électrique, en voyant Riku débarquer d'un coin d'ombre. Moi, je le voyais comme un adolescent, mais mon frère lui devait voir un Xehanort mi soucieux, mi en colère.

-Qu'est-ce que c'est que cette histoire ? répéta-t-il. Un…jeu ?

-Oublie ce que tu viens d'entendre ! dis-je sur un ton suppliant.

-Le peu que je viens d'entendre est…tout bonnement…absurde !

-Tellement absurde que tu vas l'oublier ! rajouta Matthew. Non, franchement, Riku, comment tout ceci pourrait être un jeu ?

-Fais-nous confiance, finis-je par dire sans le regarder dans les yeux. Tout prendra bientôt fin. Mais si tu as des doutes vis-à-vis de nous, alors la donne pourrait changer. Les conséquences seraient dramatiques, donc sil te plait, fais-nous confiance.

Il se tut pendant un instant, lui aussi très partagé.

-Je dois aller voir l'empereur de ce monde ridicule, soupira-t-il. Toi, Gabrielle, tu vas rejoindre Sora, et toi, Matthew, tu t'entraînes…tu apprends à une vitesse incroyable, mais je sens que l'affrontement contre le reste de l'Organisation est proche. Alors mets le turbo.

Il fit quelques pas vers l'extérieur.

-Tu sais, Riku, quand tout sera fini, je t'expliquerai en détails.

Il ignora ma réplique, alors je le pris par la manche, avec force.

-Je te le promets.

Là seulement, il m'accorda un sourire rassuré et inquiet, puis il rabattit sa capuche sur ses cheveux blancs et courut en direction du palais. Moi, je saluai mon frère, le laissai à ses exercices, et m'assis contre la paroi rocheuse de la grotte, dans la neige, à préparer le masque d'une Gabrielle qui souffre à cause de blessures qu'elle sentait à peine. Encore une bourde de ce genre, et ce serait la fin…

Une dizaine de minutes plus tard arrivèrent Sora, Donald, Dingo et Mulan. Les voir tous les quatre réunis était étrange : j'avais tellement l'habitude de supprimer l'un des acolytes pour battre les Sans-cœurs…dans le jeu-vidéo. Mon regard se posa sur Dingo qui était souvent celui que je sortais. Pourquoi ? Donald soigne Sora gratuitement, tandis que Dingo, il fallait lui acheter des po…

-ça va mieux ? demanda Dingo.

-oui, souris-je, sortant de ma rêverie. Et vous ?

J'avais encore du mal à m'habituer au fait qu'ils étaient bel et bien réels. Ils m'expliquèrent en détail qu'il s'étaient à nouveaux battus contre des Sans-cœurs abeilles, et Sora contre un membre de l'Organisation.

-C'est vrai ? fis-je dans un air faussement étonné.

Mais Sora ne me répondit pas, le regard dans le vide. « Son cerveau marche à fond », pensai-je, « Il ne sait pas que croire…sa tête, qui lui répète qu'il s'est battu contre un membre du groupe des méchants, ou son cœur, qui lui répète qu'il s'agit de Riku.. »

-Un immense dragon est sortit de la montagne…

-…et il se dirige droit vers la Cité Impériale ! s'écria Mulan. Dépêchons-nous !

Nous nous mîmes à courir vers la Cité colorée, priant que le monstre n'ait rien fait à l'empereur et ses sujets. J'étais encore plus soucieuse pour notre secret. Être seule à porter ce fardeau, je pouvais le tenir, mais à deux…et si Riku arrivait à faire dire toute la vérité à Matthew ? Je devais garder confiance en moi, et en mon frère, si je voulais arriver à Destiny Island vivante…mourir maintenant réduirait à néant la sortie d'un Kingdom Hearts 3…car si l'histoire se répétait en boucle, alors jamais un terrien ne pouvait créer de suite ! Ma tête tourna légèrement. Ces pensées trop dramatiques n'étaient pas faites pour moi…

Arrivés devant la porte impériale, nous nous rendîmes compte qu'elle était fermée. Sora, Donald et Dingo se mirent aussitôt à tambouriner contre le bois, criant qu'il fallait leur ouvrir, tandis que Mulan, elle, restait à l'écart, pensive. Son regard brilla d'intelligence alors qu'il se posait sur un haut pylône dont l'extrémité donnait sûrement sur l'entrée…

-Par ici ! s'exclama-t-elle.

Les trois guignols cessèrent aussitôt leurs cris pour courir vers le poteau. Dingo commença l'escalade, suivi de Dingo, puis de moi. Sora monta, et Mulan, légèrement hésitante, fermait la troupe. Elle manqua de faire une chute vertigineuse, mais se rattrapa au dernier moment. Un peu plus sous tension, nous sautâmes du haut, pour atterrir gracieusement sur le dallage de l'entrée. Mais…un membre de l'Organisation se tenait devant la porte qui menait à la salle du trône. Mulan s'écria :

-Attends !

L'homme se retourna vers nous, qui brandissions nos armes, prêts à en découdre. Contre toute attente, Sora baissa sa Keyblade. Il s'avança sans crainte vers l'homme au manteau aussi noir que les ténèbres.

-Riku ? demanda-t-il.

Donald et Dingo se dévisagèrent, poussant une exclamation.

L'homme baissa sa capuche. Nous pouvions tous sentir le cœur de Sora battre à la chamade, et la tension augmenter. Mais moi, calme, j'observais ce qui allait se passer. Le visage couvert de cicatrices de Xigbar se dévoila. Ses cheveux gris, attachés en catogan, étaient peut-être le seul lien avec Riku, et encore, ils n'étaient pas d'une blancheur immaculée…

-Qui c'est celui-là ? s'exclama-t-il.

Accompagnant ses paroles, une poignée de Similis apparut. Mais ils étaient effrayants : marchant dans l'air, avec leur arbalète, ils nous tiraient dessus, ils semblaient pouvoir défier l'apesanteur. Arriver à bout de ce groupe fut plus difficile que je ne l'escomptais…mais j'avais vu bien pire…et Xigbar en profita pour s'échapper. Une fois le mini combat terminé, Mulan entreprit d'ouvrir la lourde porte de bois, voulant rattraper « l'espion en noir qui se terre dans la montagne »…et soudain, nous faisant tous sursauter (moi y comprit) un énorme monstre nous bloqua la route. Il était effrayant, et beaucoup plus réel que dans la vrai jeu. Son souffle putride nous empêchait de respirer correctement, l'air que faisaient ses ailes nous faisait vaciller…Mulan eut une réaction de peur, mais Sora, posant une main sur son épaule, réussit en un regard à l'entraîner dans ce périlleux combat.

« Périlleux » était le terme exact. Sora et moi arrivâmes à nous accrocher, dès le début, à l'immense queue du monstre. Dans un saut à une hauteur vertigineuse, j'arrivai la première à atteindre sa tête. Le but était de taper le plus possible sur les cornes sur son front, qui faisaient deux fois ma taille. Pendant cinq minutes, le petit stratagème que Sora et moi avions mis en place, c'est à dire taper chacun sur une des cornes, vola en éclat. Le Sans-cœur fit un plongeon rapide. Sora glissa et réussit à atterrir sur le sol sans trop de dégâts. Moi, je m'attachai à la corne, m'agrippant comme je le pouvais à l'ivoire glissant. Je fermai les yeux, l'estomac dans les chaussettes, tandis que je me retrouvai la tête en bas. Heureusement, Matthew m'avait habitué aux manèges à sensations…

Le monstre sembla se calmer légèrement. Les jambes tremblantes, je repris mon travail, tapant sur une corne. Sora et Dingo, profitant d'un tourbillon d'air formé par les ailes du monstre, arrivèrent à mes côtés. Ils me donnèrent une potion qui me requinqua légèrement, et la bataille reprit, encore plus rude qu'avant.

Après plusieurs minutes d'un combat épuisant, le monstre mit en place une nouvelle technique. Grâce à plusieurs cabrioles, il parvint à tous nous mettre sur le sol. Je fis une chute terrifiante, me rappelant vaguement celle que j'avais faite, à la Forteresse Oubliée, et lorsque mon dos heurta les pavés je dus prendre une nouvelle potion pour calmer la douleur.

Le monstre nous enferma dans un couloir translucide, dont nous ne pouvions pas nous échapper. Il baissa légèrement la tête, et, grâce à ses cornes, il forma des tourbillons d'électricité. Un éclair me toucha le bras, et le genoux…mais mon courage était plus fort que la créature, et je fus la première à le mettre hors d'état de nuire.

Il répéta cette action plusieurs fois. Il commençait à faiblir, de plus en plus. Et, lorsque Sora et moi nous nous regardâmes, je compris qu'il fallait qu'ensemble, nous le détruisions. Nous courûmes en même temps, nous levâmes nos Keyblade, et, dans un timing parfait, nous détruisîmes les deux cornes, source du pouvoir du monstre. Celui-ci sembla pousser un cri. Il déambula dans les airs, descendant vers le sol de plus en plus…droit sur Mulan. Celle-ci fit un geste de recul, mais le Sans-cœur était beaucoup trop immense pour pouvoir fuir. Alors, le capitaine, sortit de nulle part, courus vers Mulan en criant son nom. Et alors qu'il lui faisait bouclier, le monstre, dans une grande lumière, se transforma en un immense cœur qui ne tarderait pas à rejoindre Kingdom Hearts…

Shang aida Mulan à se redresser. Décidément, les Disney étaient naïfs ! Au regard qu'ils échangèrent, tout le monde comprit qu'ils étaient amoureux. Ils remarquèrent enfin notre présence et s'éloignèrent, un peu rouges. Et d'immense feu d'artifices s'élevèrent dans le ciel, pour célébrer notre victoire…

Nous étions tous les quatre devant l'empereur. Le vieux sage nous avait convoqués, souhaitant nous dire au revoir avant notre départ.

-Une fois de plus, vous avez aidé notre empire, dit-il. J'aimerais récompenser vos efforts. Que souhaites-tu, jeune homme ?

Donald et Dingo se frottèrent le ventre. Grâce aux potions, il était vrai que nous n'avions plus faim, mais nous n'avions rien mangé de consistant, moi depuis plus de deux semaines, eux depuis plus d'un an.

-Eh bien, murmura Sora. Un homme en noir est venu vous voir. Que vous a-t-il dit ?

-Est-ce là ta requête ?

Les visages de Donald et Dingo se décomposèrent.

-Oui.

-Des dragons parcourent nos terres, et influencent la vie de chacun, commença l'empereur. Le pouvoir de ces créatures est considérable. Elles dispensent de nombreux bienfaits aux hommes et la nature qui nous entourent. Mais il semble qu'un être maléfique ait capturé un de nos dragons, et l'ait transformé en ce que vous nommez Sans-cœur. Ce jeune homme est venu au palais pour m'avertir de la situation. Afin que je puisse préparer mes troupes pour faire face au danger.

-Et alors ? demanda avidement Sora.

-Je n'ai pas eu à agir, car il m'a dit que la situation avait changé.

-Il a annoncé que quatre « sages » étaient arrivés, et qu'ils allaient se charger de tout, finit Shang.

Sora sourit, radieux.

-C'est forcément Riku ! s'exclama-t-il.

Donald et Dingo échangèrent un regard soucieux et triste.

-Mais…pourquoi porte-t-il le vêtement de l'Organisation XIII ? murmurai-je à Sora. Ça n'a pas de sens !

-Aucune idée. Mais maintenant, je sais qu'il est vivant. C'est déjà ça !

-Oui, dit Donald. Bonne nouvelle.

-Et toi, Fa Mulan, as-tu une requête ? demanda le vieil empereur.

-J'aimerai que Shang, euh…je…je veux dire le Capitaine…est-ce que le capitaine pourrait avoir un congé ?

-Je ne m'attendais pas à d'aussi humbles requêtes, sourit l'Empereur. Et pourtant, reprit-il plus sérieusement, je me vois contraint de refuser. Le rôle du capitaine Li est de protéger l'Empereur en permanence. D'ailleurs, Mulan…

Malgré son air dépité, elle se redressa.

-Oui ?

-Aimerais-tu servir à ses côtés et m'escorter ?

-Quoi ? s'exclamèrent Shang et Mulan d'une même voix.

-Deux esprits avisés valent mieux qu'un, répondit simplement le vieux sage d'un air amusé. Toutefois, le choix t'appartient.

-Merci beaucoup, Majesté, rayonna Mulan.

Sora sourit en regardant Mulan et Shang. Ces deux-là s'étaient trouvés, c'est sûr ! Mais moi, je n'avais pas l'âme à sourire…plus les jours passaient, et plus le compte à rebours avançait…jouer dans Kingdom Hearts II, enfin…vivre, dans Kingdom Hearts II, était très stressant. On ne pouvait pas se reposer sans penser aux conséquences de ses actes, on ne pouvait pas parler sans réfléchir à l'avance, pour ne pas raconter des sottises ou se trahir. Néanmoins, c'était un prix que j'étais prête à payer pour continuer à évoluer jusqu'à la fin. Mais la fin, à mon goût, arrivait beaucoup trop vite…

Je regardais autour de moi. Ce décor, ces personnages. Etait-ce un rêve ? Est-ce que, comme le pensait Matthew, nous étions tous les deux allongés dans notre salon, inconscients, parce que nous avions confondu le rhum avec l'eau ? Même si le doute persistait, je savais que non. Je le sentais. Mon cœur…me le disait.

-A bientôt, souris-je. Je penserai éternellement à vous.

-Nos chemin se recroiseront. J'en suis persuadée, s'exclama Mulan. Nos destins sont liés. Dès le début, vous étiez avec moi, et un jour, je vous rendrai la pareille. C'est une promesse.

Je souris tristement. Mes coéquipiers, qui savaient que j'avais quelques connaissances de plus qu'eux, comprirent que jamais nous ne reverrions la Terre des Dragons.

-Adieu, Mulan, murmurai-je simplement.

Et, dans une lumière blanche, nous regagnâmes le vaisseau gummi.


	32. Intermonde 8

Intermonde 8

-« Adieu Mulan » ? s'étonna Donald. On ne va plus la revoir, alors ?

Je fis non de la tête, et partis rejoindre mon siège, silencieuse.

-Mais, comme elle l'a dit, vos chemins vont peut-être se recroiser. Tout dépend où vous mèneront vos prochaines quêtes de Maître de la Keyblade. Moi, ça ne me concerne pas.

-Mais…murmura Sora. Bien sûr que ça te concerne ! Tu es une Maîtresse de la Keyblade ! Et, de plus…

-…tu es notre amie ! Et les amis ne se séparent jamais ! s'exclama Donald.

Je lui souris tristement et poussai un rire sonore.

-Ce qui compte, ce n'est pas le nombre de fois où l'on se voit, mais le nombre de fois où les pense les uns aux autres.

Ils me dévisagèrent, abasourdis.

-Comment sais-tu… ?

-Un des prix à payer, pour ces connaissances, et de vous quitter quand nous aurons anéanti l'Organisation XIII…après ça, je devrais rejoindre mon monde, et vous le vôtre. Et, dans le futur, vous n'aurez plus à faire appel à moi.

-A la moindre trace de Sans-cœur, le Roi fera appel à toi ! s'écria Dingo. Comme il fait appel à Sora ! Parce que les Maîtres de la Keyblade ont une mission !

Mon regard éteint se posa sur lui et mon sourire triste s'agrandit un peu plus.

-Je n'aime pas vous le rappeler, mais vous ignorez tout de moi. Là où je vis, même le Roi ne pourra pas venir me chercher. C'est comme ça, et vous n'y pouvez rien. Et ma mission à moi…est de détruire l'Organisation XIII.

Je soupirai et baissai les yeux. Puis soudain, mon expression changea. Le silence pensant, qui s'installait dans le vaisseau gummi, était invivable. Donald me regardait, essayant de comprendre ce que je venais de dire. Dingo avait l'air inquiet, peut-être avait-il peur de ma vraie nature…ou de mon monde. Quant à Sora…pour lui, je n'avais pas à faire de suppositions. Je connaissais tellement bien sa personnalité et sa mentalité que je pouvais presque lire dans ses pensées. Il avait l'air terriblement déçu et contrarié…moi qui les avais habitué à une Gabrielle forte et courageuse, je m'étais résignée à les quitter à la fin. Je n'essayais même pas de me battre. Mais lui aussi, il finirait par comprendre, tout comme Riku. J'accrochai un masque joyeux et enjoué, sautant sur mes pieds.

-Donc on va profiter du temps qu'il nous reste !

Donald et Dingo jouèrent à mon petit jeu, Donald en programmant sur le tableau de bord les coordonnées du monde d'Hercule. Mais Sora, lui, s'installa dans sa couchette. D'ailleurs, tout le monde en fit autant.

-Peut-être y a-t-il de bonnes raisons à ton départ prochain, dit-il, comme il a des raisons au fait que Riku était devant moi et qu'il n'a pas daigné me parler. Mais…on dirait que vous deux, vos acceptez votre destin sans vous battre. Que vous vous êtes résignés à votre sort.

Il eut un silence dans le vaisseau gummi. Tous les trois, dans l'obscurité, attendaient ma réponse. Je pris mon souffle, choisissant mes mots.

-J'aimerais…j'aimerais, et croyez-moi, de tout mon cœur, pouvoir venir vous voir sur l'île du Destin, ou au château Disney, mais…c'est impossible. Je ne peux rien à y faire ! Je vous expliquerai tout, ça, je vous l'ai déjà dit…mais au moment voulu.

-Au moment voulu ? murmura Sora. C'est à dire que tu t'en iras ?

Je ris d'un air amusé.

-Sora, avant de m'en aller, je dois battre l'Organisation XIII. Inutile de vous dire qu'il nous reste un peu de temps…

« Une semaine », pensai-je, angoissée. Mais j'étais la seule mal à l'aise, et, un peu rassurés sur ma dernière phrase, ils s'endormirent tous. Et moi, à nouveau, je notai toutes mes impressions dans mon carnet…et toutes mes peurs.

* * *

« Interdiction de prendre une potion. »

L'ordre, donné par le Supérieur, avait été clair.

« Je t'avais ordonné d'exercer ta vengeance en temps voulu. »

Pliée en deux, suffocant, j'avais du mal à respirer.

« Tu m'as désobéi. Tu savais que tu n'étais pas encore prête à faire face à la lumière de la Keyblade ».

Mes blessures n'arrivaient pas à se refermer. Du sang tâchait ma peau pâle et luisait sur mon manteau noir. Il m'en coulait sur la joue, sur le ventre et sur mon tibia droit, mais aussi de la bouche. Les organes internes avaient été touché. Je ne savais pas qu'un Simili pouvait avoir aussi mal, physiquement. Mais après tout, nous étions le corps de nos anciennes personnes, et le corps peut être attaqué…

« Ta vengeance a failli te perdre. Ce genre de chose doit se faire en temps voulu. J'en sais quelque chose…si tu veux un jour battre la Maîtresse du cœur des mondes, il va falloir te punir. »

Je n'avais pas protesté. Pourquoi protesté ? Le Supérieur avait parlé. Et j'étais décidée à lui obéir.

« Nous attendrons le dernier moment avant de te soigner. Que ça te serve de leçon. »

Seule, en dessous de la Tour du Souvenir, je ne pus que sentir la pluie sur mon visage. Je ne pouvais même pas pleurer. Je ne pouvais qu'hurler, hurler de douleur…hurler tout ce que j'avais sur le cœur…mais ce n'était qu'une illusion, un vague souvenir de douleur qu'avait connu cette chère Gabrielle.

« Désormais, il te sera interdit de sortir. Tu vas rester à Illusiopolis, et te comporter comme doit se comporter l'arme secrète de l'Organisation. Tu vas t'entraîner plus, plus longtemps et plus dur. »

Aveuglée par ma rage, j'avais désobéi aux ordres de Xemnas, et agis sans réfléchir. C'est ce qui a coûté la vie à tous les membres de l'Organisation qui avaient disparu. Le Supérieur avait en fait été clément.

-Je peux te soigner, moi, fit une voix.

La vue brouillée par mon sang, je vis une chevelure rousse que je détestais presque autant que les cheveux blonds de Gabrielle.

-Laisse…moi…Axel…articulai-je.

-C'est inhumain, ce traitement. Encore une chose que je suis fier d'avoir quitté.

-Nous ne…sommes pas…humains…

-ça, c'est à prouver. Certain d'entre nous le sont plus que les autres. J'en sais quelque chose, crois moi. Tu es née de la fille qui a le cœur le plus pur. Je pense que tu fais partie de ces gens là.

Il approcha de mes lèvres ensanglantées le bord d'une fiole.

-LAISSE-MOI ! hurlai-je.

Ce cri fut suivi d'un gémissement et je me repliai un peu plus sur moi-même.

-Si l'on ne te soigne pas maintenant, s'exclama-t-il d'une voix plus sérieuse et plus autoritaire, Xemnas n'aura plus d'arme secrète. Alors je vais te soigner juste ce qu'il faut pour que tu ne te vides pas de ton sang, et pour que Xemnas ne voit pas que tu as été soignée.

Il me prit par les épaules, renversa ma tête en arrière, fit pression sur mes joues pour que j'ouvre ma bouche, et me fit avaler une mixture verte. Aussitôt, je pus respirer convenablement, et même me mettre debout. Je continuais à avoir mal, mais c'était beaucoup plus supportable qu'auparavant.

-Pourquoi es-tu venu ? m'écriai-je. Je ne t'ai rien demandé…

-D'une certaine manière, si. Gabrielle, répondit-il à ma question silencieuse.

A nouveau, une rage incontrôlable me saisit, et mon épée dorée, arme temporaire, apparut dans ma main.

-Si tu es envoyé par Gabrielle, alors bats-toi !

-Je ne vais pas me battre. C'est retenu ? Je ne suis pas là pour ça.

-Alors pourquoi t'a-t-elle envoyé, cette garce ?

-Elle a sous-entendu que tu étais complètement désespérée. Et à ce que je vois…c'est la vérité, dit-il avec un sourire en coin.

Je baissai mon arme et mon regard saphir perdit de son éclat, comme voilé.

-Personne ne peut…comprendre…ce que je ress…enfin ce que je suis en train de vivre. Dans cette Organisation, au début, j'avais l'impression que c'était du chacun pour soi, que tout n'était que blancheur et ténèbres…mais Demyx a rendu cette atmosphère…respirable. Et maintenant qu'il n'est plus là pour m'imposer de limites, je vais devenir folle, je le sais, comme tous les autres qui ont disparu.

-Figure toi que tu n'es pas unique dans ce cas, chère Angel, répondit froidement Axel. Moi, j'ai toujours été et je serai toujours un grand manipulateur, et un beau-parleur. Mais, quand on est avec un « ami »…les Similis changent, n'est-ce pas ?

Un long silence dura.

-Tu étais ami avec Roxas, compris-je.

Il affirma d'un mouvement de tête.

-Quand il a quitté l'Organisation, je n'ai pas eu le cran de le suivre. Pour moi, l'Organisation était synonyme de puissance, et de force, mais aussi pleine de promesse…mais lui voyait les choses différemment. Mais le courage dont il a fait preuve à été réduit à néant lorsque ce Riku l'a enfermé dans une cité virtuelle avec l'aide d'un certain Diz. Xemnas m'a chargé de le ramener, profitant de son amnésie passagère. Et lorsque je me suis trouvé en face de lui…

Il poussa un rire froid, et glacial.

-Il avait tout oublié. Il m'a considéré comme un étranger, comme si moi –Moi- je n'étais qu'un simple inconnu.

Il poussa un profond soupir.

-Alors ne pense pas que tu es la seule à vivre ça. C'est bon, c'est retenu ?

Mon épée disparut de ma main.

-Oui…c'est retenu.

-Moi qui pensais que c'était inutile de venir…je vois que Gabrielle a encore vu juste.

Il créa un passage vers les ténèbres et se retourna.

-Tu sais, Axel…

Il arrêta de marcher vers les ténèbres.

-Parce que tu n'es pas dans l'Organisation, et que moi je veux y rester, nous ne pourrons jamais êtres amis. Mais…

Je posais une main sur ma poitrine, qui était vide.

-Sache que dans mon cœur, tu l'es.

Il poussa un doux rire et sa silhouette disparut dans la noirceur des ténèbres. Quant à moi, je devais me traîner jusqu'à la Forteresse, m'agenouiller devant Xemnas, et le supplier de me soigner. Ma fierté, je devais la jeter. Telle était ma punition.


	33. Le Colysée de l'Olympe, deuxième passage

Chapitre 33 : Le Colisée de l'Olympe, deuxième passage

Une forte lumière nous ramena dans l'entrée des Enfers, mais…le moral n'était décidément pas revenu. Je commençais à regretter d'avoir avouer à mes amis mon départ prochain. Mais aurais-je pu le garder pour moi-même ? Sûrement pas. C'était la première fois que j'avais des amis, et leur mentir m'était insupportable. Ce voyage dans Kingdom Hearts était un bienfait, ou une torture morale ? La réponse me viendrait sans doute à Destiny Island…

L'ambiance dans les Enfers était froide. L'humidité oppressait l'air, le rendant irrespirable, et un vent glacial mouvait doucement la brume fantomatique qui couvrait la moindre surface…cet endroit portait donc bien son nom.

Nous trouvâmes Hercule, soutenu presque par Mégara.

-Salut, dit-il d'une voix presque inaudible.

-Alors, tu te sens mieux, Hercule ? demanda Sora, même si la réponse se trouvait devant ses yeux.

-Oh, toujours pareil, soupira son amie. Notre champion pense que sa carrière est terminée. Et Phil dit que tout ça, c'est dans sa tête.

-Evidemment, que c'est dans sa tête, soupirai-je moi aussi.

-Oh Hercule, nous nous savons que tu es un Héros, renchérit gentiment Dingo.

Une voix résonna alors contre les parois luisantes des Enfers.

-Mais c'est qu'il a raison, le débile. Comment peux-tu être déprimé un jour comme celui-ci ?

Hadès apparut dans un nuage de fumée noire, devant une grande mer violette qui menait à un stade. Nous nous retournâmes, les sourcils froncés, se demandant si il fallait attaquer ou écouter.

-Mon Colisée a rouvert, et tu vas le remplir. Je suis sûr que tes admirateurs n'accepteront rien d'autre qu'un héros certifié. Et puis, si tu ne te sens toujours pas à la hauteur, tu pourras toujours – je ne sais pas, moi ? – perdre !

-ça te plairait, hein ? s'énerva Sora.

-Pardon ? s'offusqua Hadès. Je ne suis pas un égoïste, moi. Pas comme ces snobs prétentieux de l'Olympe. Je suis du côté du peuple, et j'ai une idée du tonnerre de Zeus ! Les jeux, Mesdemoiselles, Messieurs, sont de retour ! Votre dévoué Hadès, s'écria-t-il comme si il parlait à des centaines de personnes, le seul et l'unique Seigneur des Morts, vous convie à un grand tournoi pour fêter la réouverture de notre fantastique Colisée ! Nous répondrons à notre question primordiale : qui est le plus grand Héros de tous les temps ? Ce jeux mettront enfin tout le monde d'accord ! Et que remportera le grand vainqueur ? Exactement, vous l'avez deviné, la coupe Hadès ! Et bien sûr le grand, l'inimitable Hercule sera présent. Sinon…

Il jeta un regard insistant sur Mégara. Hercule fit un geste protecteur, tendant le bras en bouclier devant elle, mais nous savions que dans l'état présent il était incapable de combattre ne serait-ce qu'un Sans-cœur.

-Sinon…tu ne reverras jamais ta fiancée.

-Ordure ! s'écria Sora.

-Hé, t'es trop gentil, petit, rit Hadès tandis qu'il disparaissait dans un nuage noir.

Je me retournai vers mes amis. Nous échangeâmes un rapide regard, mi inquiet mi interrogateur.

-On y participe ? demandai-je.

-Bien sûr, s'exclama Donald, et on deviendra de vrais Héros !

-Toujours cette obsession, souris-je d'un air attendri, mais c'est dangereux et…

Mais au regard déterminé qu'ils abordaient, je ne pus que soupirer et faire apparaître ma Keyblade.

Les épreuves étaient en fait plutôt simples, enfin compte tenu de tout ce que nous avions vécu. Il s'agissait principalement de tuer le maximum de Sans-cœurs, répartis en plusieurs équipes, le but étant de décimer l'autre groupe.

Mais ce qui nous étonna les plus, c'était l'attitude d'Auron. A chaque fois que nous avions un moment de libre, pour aller lui parler ou juste profiter de sa compagnie, il ne semblait pas nous voir, et lorsque nous devenions trop insistants, il se braquait méchamment en nous ordonnant de nous déguerpir. Alors, dès que l'occasion se présenta, je proposai à Sora, Donald et Dingo de suivre Auron discrètement. Et ils acceptèrent, même si leur conduite était loin d'être « discrète »…

Après un dérapage contrôlé, nous nous cachâmes derrière un mur de pierre. En se penchant légèrement, on pouvait avoir une large vision sur une vaste salle, Auron et…Hadès.

-Très bien, fit le Seigneur des Enfers, étudions ton cas. Enonce ton crime, prisonnier.

-J'existe, répondit le guerrier comme un robot qui récitait un programme. Voilà mon crime. Et c'est inexcusable.

-Bien, sourit Hadès, bonne réponse.

-Qu'est-ce qui arrive à Auron ? murmura Sora, le visage soucieux. Je ne l'ai jamais vu comme ça.

-Chut ! ordonna Donald.

-Tu as donc commis une petite bévue, continua Hadès. Tu existes. Mais bon, je suis magnanime. Remplis ta part du contrat, et je serai d'humeur à te pardonner une ou deux erreurs.

-J'ai comprit, dit Auron de sa voix monocorde, je dois battre Hercule.

-Et ses amis trop fouineurs, continua Hadès.

-Quoi ? – la voix d'Auron sembla redevenir normale. Non, seulement Hercule.

-Oh, grinça Hadès, ne me dis pas que tu as oublié qui commande ici !

Il posa sa main bleue sur l'épaule du guerrier, et aussitôt celui-ci poussa un gémissement de douleur. Une lumière rouge s'échappa de la main posée, continuant de faire souffrir Auron, mais l'humeur d'Hadès n'en semblait pas affectée. De sa main libre, celui-ci fit apparaître une statue miniature d'Auron, d'où s'échappait la même lueur.

-Hercule et les trois autres, répéta-t-il en insistant sur chaque syllabes. Est-ce bien clair ?

-Très clair, Hadès…

-Seigneur Hadès, souligna-t-il.

-Seigneur Hadès.

-Bien, sourit le Dieu, maintenant va.

Auron, toujours comme un robot, se dirigea vers l'énorme porte qui donnait sur l'entrée des Enfers.

-Il contrôle Auron avec sa statue, soufflai-je aux autres.

-Oui, je le crois aussi, affirma Sora.

Pressés d'en parler à Hercule, nous regagnâmes nous-aussi l'Entrée des Enfers où nous attendait le demi-dieu. Auron, toujours en nous ignorant, monta dans une barque qui l'amena vers le Colisée.

-Que se passe-t-il, Sora ? demanda Hercule en voyant l'air dépité de l'adolescent.

-Auron a des ennuis, s'exclama-t-il.

-Hadès le contrôle avec une poupée maléfique, continuai-je. Il agit comme un pantin qui reçoit sagement ses ordres !

-Qu'est-ce qu'on peut faire ? finit le canard.

-Essayez de trouver cette statue, demanda Hercule. Elle doit être quelque part aux Enfers.

-D'accord, s'écria gravement Sora.

-On s'en occupe ! rajoutai-je.

-Vous vous en allez ? Mais le tournoi va commencer ! se plaignit une voix.

Hadès était apparu juste à côté de moi. Je ne pus m'empêcher de sursauter avant de reprendre mon souffle.

-Je combattrai Auron lors de la finale, en duel ! s'écria Hercule en bombant fièrement le torse.

-Vraiment ? s'étonna Hadès. Tu es d'accord ? Hmmm…

-Je vais essayer de gagner du temps, murmura Hercule tandis qu'Hadès se retourna, plongé dans ses pensées.

-Mais…voulut répliquer Sora.

-Dépêchez-vous de revenir, conseilla-t-il. Je sais que vous pouvez y arriver !

-Félicitations, coupa Hadès. Marché conclu !

-Merci, dit Hercule.

-A une condition ! ordonna le Roi des Morts. Le mal-coiffé, la folle-furieuse et les deux débiles devront affronter le vainqueur dans un ultime combat. Qu'en dis-tu ?

Je pouffai de rire devant les surnoms. Sora, qui se souvint que je l'appelais parfois ainsi, sourit à son tour. Mais « les deux débiles » ne trouvèrent pas la plaisanterie à leur goût.

-Le public va adorer ça, commenta Hercule.

-Ma réputation est en jeu. Je leur ai promis un spectacle d'Enfer !

Hadès et Hercule, bientôt, s'éloignèrent eux-aussi dans une barque qui les mènerait au Colisée des Enfers.

-Trouvons cette statue ! m'exclamai-je, surexcitée.

-Mais comment allons-nous faire ? demanda Dingo.

-Oui, continua Donald, les Enfers sont immenses ! Comme veux-tu y retrouver une si petite statue ?

-On n'a pas le choix, s'énerva Sora.

-Taisez-vous et réfléchissons. Hadès pense que personne ne sait quel est le pouvoir de la statuette. Pas vrai ? Alors, il n'a aucune raison de la cacher. Il risquerait même d'oublier où il l'a mise…le connaissant. Alors commençons par son antre ! Là où nous l'avons trouvé, la première fois, vous vous souvenez ?

-Oui, s'exclama Sora. Je me souviens du chemin !

-Alors ne perdons pas une minute ! sourit Donald.

Nos nous mîmes immédiatement en route. Personne ne savait vraiment quoi me dire…jusqu'à ce que Dingo me pose finalement une question.

-Gabrielle, je pense que ton analyse est juste, mais…comment peux-tu aussi bien connaître Hadès ?

Je lui jetai le regard qui disait clairement « c'est une question à laquelle je ne peux pas répondre ». Mais il avait un air insistant. Ne regardant plus où il marchait, il trébucha sur une pierre mais réussit à garder son « équilibre instable ».

-Disons que…pour des raisons X et Y, je connais bien ses réactions…

« Je connais les Disney par cœur », pensai-je en souriant.

-…et ses plans machiavéliques et bizarres. Je réussis à rentrer dans sa peau…même si je ne pensais pas devoir le faire un jour.

Ils n'insistèrent pas. Mais au silence qui pesait, je compris que mes secrets devenaient trop lourds…

Nous escaladâmes enfin les ponts de pierre qui serpentaient au dessus d'une mer verte et visqueuse. Nous passâmes une lourde porte, et enfin, nous aperçûmes la statue posée sur une table ronde.

-La voilà ! s'exclama Sora.

Ses doigts frôlèrent la figurine, mais soudain son corps fut parcouru de tremblements tandis qu'il brillait d'une lumière rouge. Dingo voulu l'en tirer, mais il ne put découler sa main et fut lui aussi frappé par l'éclair.

-ça secoue ! commenta Donald tandis que lui aussi tenta de toucher Dingo.

« Il n'est pas trop tard… » « Faisons demi-tour ! » « Oui mais je…je refuse de l'accepter. » « Quel est le sens de tout ceci ? » « Sire, il y a sûrement un autre moyen… » « Vous serez morts en vain ! » « Vous devez vivre ! »

La voix d'Auron résonna en échos sur ces derniers mots. Je baissai les yeux, le regard voilé par la tristesse.

-Auron…murmurai-je.

Je levai les yeux vers mes amis,.

-Ces pensées viennent du cœur d'Auron, dis-je.

Sora regarda la statue.

-ça alors, commenta Dingo. Il a pas dû avoir une vie facile.

-Non, soupira Sora, tu as raison. Mais…

-…sa souffrance l'a rendu plus fort, finis-je. Lui et moi, on se ressemble un peu, dans certains points.

Ils se retournèrent vers moi, le visage sérieux et grave.

-Ne faites pas ces têtes d'enterrement, ris-je. Il faut la lui rendre…

Mais l'apparition de Similis coupa net ma phrase.

-Mais…d'où ils sortent, eux ? s'étonna Sora.

-Tu veux le leur demander ? souris-je alors que ma Keyblade tourbillonna dans mes doigts.

1 Simili, 3 Similis, 5 Similis…ils semblaient plus forts, plus résistants à nos attaques, même si nous restions les plus puissants. 10 Similis…15 Similis…20 Similis…nos bras fatiguaient, mais nous gardions la tête haute. Il n'y avait plus de Demyx dans la parages –sans que je ne sache pourquoi, mon cœur se serra à cette idée – mais eux, ils étaient toujours là…et beaucoup trop nombreux.

-Allez-vous en ! s'exclama Donald.

Mais cette parole n'eut pour seul effet que d'attirer les créatures. Alors que nous étions prêts à en découdre…des Sans-cœurs apparurent pour attaquer les Similis. Drôle de vision ! Moi seule savais qu'elle était le symbole de la bataille entre l'Organisation XIII et l'organisation des Sans-cœurs par Maléfique.

-Je ne comprend pas, s'exclama Sora comme pour me conforter dans l'idée qu'ils ne se doutaient de rien, mais ça nous sauve !

-On ferait mieux de filer, conseilla Dingo.

Sous nos regards approbateurs, nous courûmes vers la sortie.

-Les Sans-cœurs et les Similis ne sont pas ensembles ? demanda naïvement Sora, tandis que nous revenions vers le Colisée.

-Non, souris-je. Nous savons que les Sans-cœurs volent le cœur des gens pour créer de nouveaux Sans-cœurs, et ainsi se multiplier. Mais les Similis, et nous sommes au courant grâce à Axel, convoitent les cœurs. Sans pour autant que l'on sache pourquoi, dis-je précipitamment pour me rattraper. Alors comment veux-tu qu'ils trouvent un compromis ? Surtout en sachant que les Sans-cœurs sont des bêtes sauvages…

-Tu trouves les Similis différents, toi ? s'exclama Sora sur la défensive.

Je me retournai vers lui, un sourire aux lèvres, et murmura :

-Certains, peut-être…

Il me regarda, les sourcils froncés, sans doute en réfléchissant à qui je pouvais bien faire allusion. Est-ce que Roxas m'avait entendu ? J'en doutais fortement, mais…j'espérais que oui.

Nous prîmes rapidement une barque qui nous conduisit toute seule vers le Colisée. Là, nous entrâmes précipitamment dans l'arène, et nous arrivions au bon moment : Auron s'apprêtait à mettre Hercule en pièce.

-Auron, non ! s'écria Sora.

Le demi-dieu sourit en nous voyant arriver. A son expression, c'était un sourire de soulagement. Hadès, en colère, se redressa sur son siège.

-Auron ! Prend ça ! Elle est à toi ! cria Donald.

Sora, de toutes ses forces, lança au guerrier possédé la statuette diabolique. Comme dans un feu d'artifice, elle explosa juste au dessus de sa tête. Auron ouvrit les yeux, comme si c'était la première fois qu'il voyait le monde, et redressa doucement son épée qui menaçait de fendre Hercule en deux morceaux. Celui-ci, soulagé, poussa un profond soupir.

-Sora…Gabrielle…Donald…Dingo…murmura le guerrier.

-Auron !

Nous avions tous les quatre crié son nom d'une même voix, ce qui fit naître sur ses lèvres un fin sourire. Mais cela ne fit pas du tout rire Hadès qui se releva de son siège, rouge de colère.

-Espèces de petits…prisonnier ! finit-il en redevenant de couleur normale. Tu n'as pas oublié notre marché, quand même ? Je peux t'offrir un casier vierge. Mais tu dois m'obéir.

-Tu n'as peut-être pas entendu, dit Auron après quelques secondes de silence, je te le répète : je décide seul de mon sort.

Cette fois, la rage d'Hadès explosa complètement. Je crus que la salle entière allait brûler, et que nous finirions tous carbonisés dans les entrailles du monde d'Hercule. Terrifiée devant tout ce feu, je fis un pas en arrière. Mais il était trop tard : le Seigneur des Morts apparut devant nous.

-ça suffit ! hurla-t-il. Le tournoi est fini, j'ai respecté les règles…jusqu'ici. D'accord, et je l'avoue, j'espérais que super-mâle perdrait contre Auron. Mais c'était quand même un combat…équitable. Vous n'êtes pas d'accord, les gars ?

Offusquée qu'il ne me prenne pas en compte, je m'exclamai :

-Tu trouves qu'un combat organisé en manipulant la volonté des gens est un combat…équitable ? Tu es pathétique !

-Parlez, parlez, parlez…tant que vous le pouvez ! Bientôt…il n'y aura plus que des larmes.

-Pourquoi ? m'étonnai-je. Tu vas manquer à quelqu'un ?

-Tu veux savoir pourquoi, folle-furieuse ? Parce que maintenant, on va jouer selon mes règles à moi…

Il claqua des doigts, et, derrière lui, un mur coulissa pour laisser entrevoir…un plongeon direct dans la mer verte. Le Mer des Morts…un cri résonna, et nous découvrîmes que Meg avait disparu. Mais elle ne tarda pas à réapparaître, flottant, horrifiée, au-dessus de vide.

-Meg ! cria Hercule.

-Hercule ! hurla celle-ci.

-Hé, je t'avais prévenu dès ton entrée dans le jeu, fit Hadès. Tu participes pas, tu perds ta copine…

Il claqua des doigts et Mégara fut lâchée dans le Monde des Morts…et Hercule, n'écoutant que son cœur, se précipita à son tour dans le liquide vert, ce qui le conduisait sans doute à une mort certaine…

-ça va être la descende infernale pour lui, commenta Hadès en souriant, à notre intention.

-Peut-être, répliqua Sora, mais nous, on est toujours là !

-Oh, oui, rit Hadès, ça va être amusant…

Nous étions tous les cinq remplis de courage et de détermination, mais…ce n'était malheureusement pas les conditions requises pour battre un dieu. Et Hadès, lui, était un dieu. Il jouissait d'une résistance épuisante à nos attaques, comme pour Roxas, avec son bâton de Struggle, face aux Similis…sauf que là, le temps n'allait pas s'arrêter pour nous.

Hadès nous lançait des boules de feu, nous attaquait continuellement, et tout ce que nous étions en mesure de faire, c'était de nous défendre et protéger nos arrières, pour survivre le plus longtemps possible…enfin jusqu'à ce que…

Hadès éclata de rire.

-ça ne marche pas ! remarqua enfin Sora.

-Mais pourquoi ? questionna Donald.

-Parce que nous sommes aux Enfers, expliqua Auron.

-Comment faire pour le vaincre, alors ? soupira Dingo.

Le Dieu des Enfers s'apprêta à réitérer son attaque lorsque soudain un grand fracas retentit dans toute l'arène.

-Peut-être qu'un vrai Héros pourrait vous aider ? fit une voix.

Hercule portait Mégara dans ses bras, qui n'avait pas l'air d'avoir souffert. Sa peau s'enveloppa d'un halot doré qui brillait d'une force incroyable. Il avait retrouvé son cran et sa confiance en lui-même.

-Je te remercie, Hadès, sourit-il. Je n'ai pas hésité à risquer ma vie pour Meg, et je me suis souvenu…qu'un vrai héros se mesure à la force de son cœur.

Il reposa délicatement Meg sur le sol.

-Je suis de nouveau moi-même ! annonça-t-il.

-Prends pas trop de risques, quand même, rit Sora.

-Les gens font des choses risquées, quand parle leur cœur.

-Et t'en sais quelque chose, hein, tête de pics ? m'exclamai-je en lui donnant un coup de coude dans les côtes et en lui faisant un clin d'œil.

Il rougit jusqu'aux oreilles mais ne prononça pas un mot. Donald et Dingo éclatèrent de rire.

-Qu'est-ce qu'il y a de si drôle, bande d'imbéciles ? hurla Hadès. Vous êtes pénibles ! Franchement horripilants !

Et c'est sur ce mot que débuta la deuxième phase du combat, beaucoup plus dure, mais aussi beaucoup plus intéressante. Hercule, à l'aide de ses poings, créait deux sphères lumineuses. Tandis que les autres attaquaient Hadès, Sora et moi devions, avec nos Keyblade, viser le dieu plus vulnérable et taper de toutes nos forces. Ce geste le rendait faible pendant quelques instants, juste assez pour lui rendre quelques coups. Après, il redevenait un dieu, et résistait à nos attaques.

Hercule était effectivement redevenu lui-même. Il rayonnait véritablement, débordait de conviction en lui-même et en ses capacités.

Hadès, grâce à la combinaison de nos six techniques, dû rapidement abdiquer. Même un dieu ne pouvait pas résister à la force de nos cœurs. Blessé, physiquement et dans son orgueil, le Dieu échappa au coup fatal dans une fumée noire, et atterrit devant l'abysse qui menait directement à la mer verte…il poussa quelques gémissements.

-C'est…pas encore…fini…articula-t-il.

Mais il tomba en arrière et disparut dans son propre royaume, coulant, et hurlant, dans le tourbillon visqueux et l'entraîna loin de la surface…

Le temps fut venu pour nous regagner l'Entrée des Enfers, et d'amorcer nos adieux. Seuls, avec Auron, un question s'échappa du bec de Donald.

-Que vas-tu faire, maintenant ?

-J'ai…passé ma vie à protéger les autres, dit-il.

De vagues souvenirs de mon frère jouant à Final Fantasy X me revinrent en mémoire.

-Mais là, soupira Auron, il n'y a plus personne à défendre…peut-être est-il temps que je prenne en main ma propre vie.

-Oui, tu le mérites, Auron, affirma Sora.

-Après tout ce que tu as traversé ! rajoutai-je.

Il me lança un regard et poussa son rire rauque. Il savait, au fond de lui-même, que je ne parlait pas dans le vide, mais que je maîtrisais mon sujet. D'ailleurs, dans le ton de ma voix, ils l'avaient tous senti.

-J'imagine, murmura Auron, que je dois vous remercier.

-Pas la peine, sourit Sora.

-D'accord.

-Enfin…tu peux nous remercier…un tout petit peu !

-Ah bon ? Faudrait savoir ! s'exclama-t-il de sa voix bourrue.

Il nous jeta un regard.

-Je vais donc faire une effort…

Il eut un grand moment de silence. Cela, pour Auron, n'était pas facile à dire, apparemment.

-Merci de vous en être mêlés.

-Hé, ça veut dire quoi, ça ? s'écria Sora tandis qu'Auron faisait demi-tour.

Il continua de nous tourner le dos, avançant, avec un petit sourire. Je posai ma main sur l'épaule de Sora, qui ne comprenait pas son attitude.

-Sora. Dans son langage…ça veut dire merci, et au revoir.

Nous sortîmes enfin, pour la dernière fois, des Enfers. Plus jamais je ne foulerais cette terre du pied…j'en étais sûre. La lune, sur les ruines du Colisée, s'était levée et brillait haut dans le ciel étoilé. Une douce brise nous caressa le visage, un air pur. Je fermai les yeux quelques secondes, profitant de ce moment de répit. Hercule et Mégara se tenaient l'un à côté de l'autre.

-Mes amis, dit le nouveau Héros, vous êtes les meilleurs. Merci.

-De nous être mêlés de votre histoire ? grommela Donald qui ne digérait toujours pas la réponse d'Auron.

-On dirait que les canards n'aiment pas la gratitude ? remarqua Meg. Je plaisante, rit-elle. Merci, Donald, Dingo, Gabrielle et Sora.

-Alors ? demanda Hercule. Où est-ce que vous allez, maintenant ?

-Oh, tu sais, commença Sora, on ne veut pas vous déranger plus longtemps…

-…comme vous semblez 24 heures / 24 collés l'un à l'autre ! m'exclamai-je avec un sourire espiègle.

Il rougirent, mais ils savaient mieux que tous la vérité qui se trouvait dans tous les Disney. Ils s'aimaient, c'était aussi évident que pour Mulan et Shang.

-Oui, on doit s'en aller, fit Donald.

-Sinon, renchérit Dingo, on va encore se mêler de ce qui nous regarde pas !

-Hé, les enfants, vous voulez que je sois au chômage ou quoi ? tempêta une voix. Si vous continuez à remporter toutes les épreuves, qui je vais entraîner, moi ?

Phil marchait vers nous.

-Oh, tu peux pas m'abandonner maintenant, sourit Hercule. Phil, je dois être au mieux de ma forme si Hadès refait surface.

-Alors ! s'écria Donald. On est de vrais Héros, maintenant ?

-Allez, Phil ! Qu'est-ce que t'en penses ? dit aussi Sora, excité.

-Il est vrai, rajoutai-je plus calmement, que nous avons remporté un tournoi, et, de plus, nous avons vaincu un dieu…

-Voyons voir un peu…

Phil semblait pris de court.

-…vous n'êtes pas assez philosophes. Pas encore…Assez d'expérience.

-ça va, ça va, on a compris…soupira Sora, énervé.

-Ecoute petit, s'exclama Phil en haussant le ton, c'est pas moi qui décide !

-Alors, tais-toi ! répliqua Donald.

-Mais si c'était le cas, je peux vous garantir que je vous nommerais tous héros en un clin d'œil.

-C'est vrai ? demanda naïvement Sora.

-Quoique…si c'est ça vos têtes de héros, vous avez du pain sur la planche.

Phil fit demi-tour alors que Donald le suivait.

-Qu'est-ce que ça veut dire, ça ? questionna le canard.

-N'insiste pas ! ordonna le Satyre.

-PHIIIL ! appela Sora qui courut en sa direction.

-Mais laissez-moi ! supplia l'entraîneur.

-Dis-moi, Phil, ce ne sont pas les Dieux qui décident de qui est Héros ou pas ? demandai-je malicieusement.

-Euh…si, répondit-il en esquivant la poigne de Sora.

-Parce qu'il y a un message pour toi, là ! souris-je en pointant mon doigt vers le ciel.

Tous levèrent les yeux vers les étoiles, et on pouvait clairement y voir Dingo, Donald, Sora et moi, victorieux. Les Dieux de l'Olympe reconnaissaient notre talent. Nous étions de vrais Héros.

-Revenez-nous voir, Héros Sora.

-Le plus souvent possible, Héros Hercule.

-J'ai une question ! dis-je. Pour une fille, on dit Héroïne Gabrielle ou juste Héros ?

Ils éclatèrent de rire. Le dernier rire dans le monde d'Hercule. Mégara me prit dans ses bras.

-Au revoir. J'ai été heureuse de faire ta connaissance.

-Adieu, Meg. J'ai été fière de pouvoir te parler. Et adieu à toi-aussi, Hercule. J'ai beaucoup appris grâce à toi.

-Au revoir, tout le monde ! fit Sora en faisant un geste de la main.

-A bientôt ! s'exclama Hercule.

Puis, la désormais redoutée lumière blanche nous entraîna vers le vaisseau gummi. Je ne sentis plus le sable fin sous mes pieds, ni le doux vent du désert grec sur mon visage.

Encore une aventure de finie.


	34. Intermonde 9

Chapitre 34 : Intermonde 9

-Encore une histoire de finie, soupirai-je.

Sora s'étira en baillant bruyamment.

-Oui, sourit-il, ça fait du bien de savoir qu'Hadès se tiendra tranquille pendant un bon bout de temps…

Donald se mit au tableau de bord, regardant les mondes qui s'ouvraient à nous. Quelque chose le chiffonnait, apparemment…

-Qu'y a-t-il ? demandai-je en m'approchant de la carte virtuelle des étoiles.

-Après le Château Disney, nous avons eu le choix entre deux mondes, vous vous souvenez ? Qu'est-ce qu'on fait, on retourne à Port Royal, ou on explore ce nouveau monde… ?

On procéda à un vote. Ceux qui étaient pour l'aventure votèrent pour le monde inconnu. C'est à dire toute la troupe, en fait. Les portes d'Ariel nous ouvriraient leurs portes ! Inquiète, je me demandais comment j'allais me trouver, avec une queue de poisson. Je ne savais pas encore que le sort en déciderait autrement…

Une autre remarque encombrait mon esprit. A mon regard, ils comprirent que j'étais tourmentée…

-Depuis le début vous saviez que je ne pouvais rien vous dire, n'est-ce pas ? Je n'ai pas envie que le reste du voyage soit tendu parce que vous n'acceptez plus mes secrets…

Ils se jetèrent tous les trois un regard. Ils se demandaient silencieusement si ils pouvaient me pardonner toutes mes cachotteries. Si ce n'était pas le cas, je perdrai mes amis. Et dieu seul savait ce qui pourrait se passer, ensuite.

-Tu as raison, fit Sora avec un air déçu. On ne peut pas te forcer à nous révéler toutes les choses que tu nous caches. Mais moi, j'ai l'impression que tu ne nous fais pas confiance…

-C'est faux ! m'exclamai-je. Je meurs d'envie de vous avouer pourquoi je suis dans ce vaisseau gummi avec vous. Ce n'est pas que je ne veux pas, c'est que je ne peux pas ! Le tout est de savoir si vous, vous allez arriver à me faire confiance dans ces conditions.

-On te fait déjà confiance, sourit Dingo en posant sa main sur mon épaule. Tu nous as prouvé de très nombreuses fois que tu étais notre alliée, mais aussi notre amie.

-Je vous jure que je vous raconterai tout. Mais on m'a ordonné de le faire à la fin.

-Dingo a raison, comprit Sora après un long silence. Si tu ne veux pas nous dire ce que tu as sur le cœur, on attendra. Tu es notre amie.

Je souris. J'étais leur amie pour quelques jours seulement. Après la grande bataille d'Illusiopolis, si je survivais, je rentrerais sur Terre où je redeviendrais une élève basique. Et eux, sans doute qu'ils allaient m'oublier ou que je disparaîtrais de leur mémoire. Je ne savais pas encore comment mon retour allait se passer.

Après un instant de silence, Donald poussa une exclamation. Nous nous retournâmes vers lui, surpris.

-Ces coordonnées, murmura Donald, me rappellent quelque chose.

-Quoi ? questionna Dingo.

-Atlantica !

-Atlantica ? s'écria Sora, enthousiaste. Génial! Encore un monde que l'on connaît! On va revoir Ariel, Sébastien et Polochon ! Tu vas voir, Gabrielle, ils sont très sympas là-bas !

-Je n'en doute pas, souris-je. Je crois aussi que je vais bien m'amuser…

Comment aurais-je pu savoir que tout ne se passerait pas comme prévu ? L'arrivée dans ce monde serait, pour moi, très mouvementée, mais pour l'instant je me préparais à m'endormir paisiblement. Je ne savais pas que pour moi Atlantica serait source de stress, et d'angoisse…


	35. Atlantica

Chapitre 35 : « Atlantica »

Un éclair blanc nous ramena dans le monde d'Ariel. Pendant le trajet d'un quart de seconde, je ne fus pas inquiète, mais dès que je sentis l'eau entrer dans mes poumons, la panique s'empara de moi. Je n'étais pas une sirène !

Je gigotais dans l'eau, suffocant, n'arrivant plus à respirer. A bout de force, je nageai vers le ciel, mes pieds battant la mer salée qui me piquait les yeux. Lorsque enfin, j'atteignis l'air pur, je pris une énorme bouffée. Mais la rive était loin, beaucoup trop loin…heureusement, quelque chose me cogna la tête. Une planche de bois. Epuisée, je m'y accrochai et fermai les yeux.

Je perdis connaissance.

-Où suis-je ?

Je posai ma main sur ma tête. J'avais une migraine atroce. Je me redressai : j'avais été allongée sur une chose très molle, et très confortable. Et lorsque j'ouvris les yeux, je poussai un cri d'admiration.

On m'avait installé dans une magnifique chambre. Elle était dans les tons de la mer, bleu turquoise et blanc écume. Il y avait un lit, dans lequel je dormais, une coiffeuse couverte d'accessoires pour les cheveux, une belle armoire, un bon feu de cheminée, mais surtout une très riche décoration. Tout un pan du mur était recouvert par une immense baie vitrée qui donnait vue sur la mer.

Je posai mes pieds sur un tapis moelleux. Mes pieds. Mais que s'était-il passé ? Pourquoi n'étais-je pas devenue sirène ? En fait…étais-je réellement dans le monde d'Ariel ? Tous les changements provoqués par mon arrivée dans le jeu avaient-ils eu des conséquences, comme un nouveau monde ? Alors que j'étais en pleine cogitation, une petite femme rondelette entra dans la pièce.

-Oh ! Vous êtes réveillée, Mademoiselle. Nous nous faisions du souci pour vous.

-Du souci…pour moi ? m'étonnai-je. Où suis-je, sil vous plait ?

Tout en prononçant ces mots, je me levai complètement, et soudain, poussai un cri effrayé. Car on m'avait enlevé ma robe noire pour me mettre une chemise de nuit blanche affreusement rétro…la même que ma grand-mère.

-Vous êtes au palais du Prince Eric, mon enfant.

-Le…Prince Eric ? répétai-je sans comprendre.

Alors que mes amis chantaient avec Ariel, j'étais ici ? Mais pourquoi ?

-Puisque vous vous êtes réveillée, vous pourrez déjeuner avec le Prince.

Elle s'apprêta à ressortir.

-Madame, excusez-moi, mais…Que s'est-il passé ?

-Vous avez été retrouvée inconsciente près du Prince alors qu'il avait fait naufrage.

C'était donc ça. La femme envoya des personnes pour me faire prendre un bain et m'habiller. J'insistais longuement, disant que je pouvais le faire moi-même, mais les domestiques prirent le dessus. Il fallait dire que j'avais encore beaucoup d'autres choses à penser, comme par exemple la raison pour laquelle je me trouvais ici ? Il ne fallut aux domestiques qu'une vingtaine de minutes pour me préparer. Ils avaient coiffé mes longs cheveux dorés, s'extasiant sur leurs boucles parfaites, puis m'avaient habillé d'une longue et charmante robe rouge. Le décolleté laissait voir mes épaules, les manches étaient longues et serrées, la taille était entrelacée de fils d'or, et elle partait vers le bas dans une coupe bouffante, comme les vieilles robes. Mais celle-ci m'allait beaucoup mieux que l'horrible chemise de nuit…

Après cette trop longue préparation, ils m'amenèrent dans une grande salle à manger. Elle était rectangulaire, avec une longue table au centre, et cette fois-ci deux murs étaient entièrement vitrés.

Il y avait deux personnes présentes. Un vieil homme, avec un nez proéminent, très mince et très distingué, et Eric, le prince d'Ariel. Ils ne m'avaient pas vu, et continuaient à parler.

-Je l'ai vu comme je te vois, insista Eric.

Je voulus en entendre d'avantage, puisque la Petite Sirène était sans doute l'un des Disney que je connaissais le moins, mais la dame qui m'accompagnait toussota légèrement et ils se retournèrent vers moi.

-Délicieuse enfant, asseyez-vous, je vous prie, sourit le vieil homme.

-Merci.

Je pris place à la gauche de Eric, qui s'était assis en bout de table. On amena les plats, débordant de victuailles, et Eric commença l'interrogatoire que je redoutais.

-Comment t'appelles-tu ?

-Euh…Gabrielle. Oui, je m'appelle Gabrielle.

-C'est charmant, sourit Eric. Gabrielle, te souviens-tu… ?

L'actrice devenue spécialiste, la grande Gabrielle, entra alors en jeu. Je pris un air très triste, voir désespéré, celui que je réservais à mon frère pour qu'il me laisse jouer à la console. Mais là, les circonstances étaient un peu plus graves….je décidais de prendre la même technique qu'au début, avec Sora, et leur faire croire que…

-…excusez-moi, mais…je ne me souviens de rien, mis à part de la mer, et de la chambre dans laquelle je me suis réveillée.

-Vraiment ? s'étonna le vieil homme, semblant mordre à l'hameçon. Mais pourtant, vous vous souvenez de votre prénom…

-Voyons, reprocha Eric en se penchant vers l'homme. Ce genre de cas est assez banal. Faire naufrage est un choc important, encore pire si tu te noies dans l'océan…Gabrielle, tu pourras rester ici jusqu'à ce que tu retrouves la mémoire. Ce château est largement assez grand.

-Merci, souris-je tout en gardant un air secoué. J'essaierai de me rendre utile…

-Gabrielle, tu es notre invitée, voyons. Sois tranquille. Est-ce que je peux te poser une dernière question ?

-Bien sûr !

-Te souviens-tu d'une jeune fille, sur la plage, hier soir ?

Je fis mine de réfléchir. Si je lui disais non, alors il commencerait à hésiter sur l'existence d'Ariel. Mais si je lui disais oui…

-Je ne me souviens d'aucune jeune fille. Mais par contre…quelqu'un chantait une douce mélodie. Ce n'est peut-être pas…

-C'est elle ! s'exclama Eric en se retournant vers son conseiller. Vous voyez que je n'étais pas fou !

Le vieil homme ne sembla pas convaincu, mais ne répondit rien.

-Bon, revenons à toi, Gabrielle, dit Eric en rayonnant. Un déclic peut te rendre la mémoire, qui sait ? Par exemple…tu aimes les huîtres ?

J'éclatai de rire, et fut suivie par le Prince. Le vieil homme daigna sourire.

-Non, pas trop…je ne crois pas…

Je souris. Ça allait être moins barbant que je ne pensais.

Le Prince avait passé l'après-midi avec moi. J'étais trop jeune pour que les gens ne puissent penser à quelque chose de malsain, Eric aimait juste ma présence. Il disait qu'il avait une dette envers moi, parce que j'avais démontré qu'il n'était pas fou. D'abord, il m'emmena en ville pour qu'un souvenir me revienne. Mais bien sûr, la pauvre petite Gabrielle amnésique ne se souvint de rien.

Le coucher du soleil venu, il m'emmena à l'endroit où nous avions été retrouvés. Et là, une magnifique voix cristalline se fit entendre, dix, non, cent fois plus belle que dans le jeu vidéo.

« Nage donc sur cette chanson. Un jeu où tout le monde joue, on va s'amuser comme des fous… »

-Tu as entendu ? s'écria-t-il en se retournant vers moi.

-Oui ! C'est la voix qui chantait !

-J'en suis sûr !

Il s'avança vers la mer, même à se mouiller jusqu'aux genoux.

-Hé ho ! Où est-ce que tu te caches ? Je sais que tu es celle qui m'a sauvé la vie ! cria-t-il à plein poumons. S'il te plait, montre-toi, je veux te remercier !

Je posai ma main sur son épaule.

-Rentrons, s'il te plait. Il commence à faire tard.

Se rendant à l'évidence, il me suivit. Je me demandai quand Ariel accepterait le contrat avec Ursula, pour que je puisse revoir mes amis. Ils devaient s'inquiéter, sous la mer. Néanmoins, cette séparation nous permettrait sûrement de remettre les pendules à l'heure. Avec les tensions qu'il y avait eu dernièrement, ça ne pouvait que nous faire du bien.

Eric ne dit pas un mot au dîner, perdu dans ses pensées. J'essayais de le réconforter, mais nous ne nous connaissions officiellement que depuis un jour. Et même si nous l'avions passé ensemble, cela ne voulait pas dire qu'il m'accordait encore une grande amitié. Moi, je le connaissais depuis une dizaine d'années…mais ça ne comptait pas.

La nuit tombait sur le château. Eric préféra monter dans ses appartements. Mais moi, j'avais une autre idée.

-Est-ce que je peux emprunter une barque du palais pour faire un tour ?

-En pleine nuit ? s'étonna le conseiller.

-Je crois que cela pourra me rendre mes souvenirs, assurai-je

Il accepta sans faire d'histoires, trouvant cette raison suffisante. Toujours avec ma robe renaissance, je pris des rames, une barque, et entrepris de rejoindre le large tout en restant dans un périmètre de sécurité. Par chance, la nuit était fraîche et la mer calme. Le plus difficile était de coordonner mes mouvements, car ramer pour la première fois n'était pas chose facile. Une fois à l'abris des regards et des oreilles indiscrets, je me penchai vers les flots.

-Sora ! appelai-je. Donald ! Dingo ! Sora ! Euh…Polochon! Sébastien! Roi Triton? Je sais pas, moi…foutu maître de la Keyblade ! Saletés d'imbéciles de valets du Roi ! Mal-coiffé ! Tête de pics…

Je m'énervai ainsi pendant plusieurs bonnes minutes, lorsque soudain, me faisant sursauter, un petit poisson jaune avec des rayures bleues apparut. Je poussai un cri et tombai sur le dos, dans la barque. Je me redressai enfin, me penchant vers l'ami d'Ariel.

-Polochon, c'est bien ça ?

Le poisson hocha affirmativement la tête.

-Pourquoi tu connais mon nom ? Et pourquoi tu cries comme ça ?

-Je connais ton nom parce que mes amis m'ont parlé de toi. Et je crie parce que je cherche ces amis ! Sora, Donald et Dingo…

-Tu es Gabrielle ? s'étonna Polochon. Les amis de mes amis sont mes amis ! Ils te cherchent partout et sont inquiets pour toi….on a cru que t'étais noyée !

-En effet, il y a de quoi s'inquiéter, souris-je. Tu peux les ramener ici ?

-D'accord ! s'exclama Polochon. Ne bouge pas !

Il replongea dans l'eau. Et soudain, je me rendis compte…que lorsque j'étais tombée, les rames s'étaient détachées de leur embout. Me maudissant, je tendis le bras pour tenter d'attraper la pagaie qui flottait, mais il était trop tard…lorsque Dingo et Donald arrivèrent enfin, ils se prirent les bouts de bois sur la tête.

-Donald ! Dingo ! Désolée…

-Pas grave, rit Dingo. Sora, tu peux les lui rendre… ?

Obéissant, le jeune homme replaça les rames à leur place initiale. Je me rendis compte que le chien et le canard étaient devenus une tortue et une pieuvre…

-ça va ? demanda Sora. Tu n'es pas blessée ?

-Non, tout va très bien. Je m'inquiétais un peu, c'est tout.

Je me mis debout dans la barque, en équilibre, et écartai les bras.

-Pourquoi ne suis-je pas sirène ? ça n'a pas de sens !

-Quoique tu es très bien, comme ça, sourit Donald.

-Là n'est pas la question ! Alors que je croyais pouvoir respirer sous l'eau, j'ai failli y passer ! C'est injuste…

Je me rassis, dépitée.

-En bas, ce n'est pas la joie non plus, voulut me réconforter Sora. Nous préparons un spectacle musical, mais Ariel a la tête ailleurs…

-Oui, je sais. Le Prince est aussi amoureux d'elle sans pour autant la connaître réellement. Il ne sait pas que c'est une sirène. Il m'a recueillie…

-…comme tu as fait ?

Un sourire malicieux naquit sur mes lèvres.

-Je lui ai dit que j'étais amnésique !

Ils éclatèrent de rire. Tellement de souvenirs me revinrent…l'éternel soleil couchant, Hayner, Pence, Olette…Roxas…et ce réveil douloureux près de Sora, Donald et Dingo…ils virent mon sourire s'éteindre alors que j'étais perdue dans mes pensées

-Bon. On essaie de se voir demain ? Je reviendrai…surveillez les barques !

Ils me saluèrent une dernière fois, me souhaitant bonne nuit. Puis je rejoignis la côte, le château, la chambre que l'on m'avait attribué…pour m'évanouir dans les matelas, ronflant bruyamment. Je n'avais pas dormi dans un vrai lit depuis plus de deux semaines…qu'il était bon de sentir à nouveau un matelas sous soi !

La nuit se passa bien. Le réveil, lui, fut plutôt dur. Le petit-déjeuné fut succulent. Mais les problèmes commencèrent véritablement le lendemain soir…

Nous marchions tranquillement, le Prince et moi, lorsque soudain nous vîmes une silhouette allongée sur le sol. Ariel ! Elle était inconsciente sur le sable, et ne bougeait plus. Le temps de courir et de se pencher vers elle, et elle ouvrit ses deux yeux bleus. Elle parut d'abord étonnée. Elle devait sans doute se demander si toute cette histoire était un rêve, ou la réalité ? C'était une sensation que je connaissais mieux que personne, sans doute…

Mais la situation devint comique lorsqu'elle tenta de se relever. Elle tangua dangereusement, pouvant perdre son équilibre à tout instant. Elle commença à tomber en arrière, mais avant que cela n'arrive Eric l'attrapa par le bras.

-Oh là ! Doucement, conseilla-t-il.

Elle se redressa, apparemment très heureuse d'être le centre d'intérêt de celui qu'elle aimait. Elle ouvrit grand la bouche, mais…posa tristement une main sur sa gorge.

-Qu'est-ce qu'il y a ? demanda Eric.

-Elle ne peut pas parler, expliquai-je. Emmène-la au palais, ça vaudra mieux pour elle. Moi, je regarde si…il n'y a pas…d'indices…sur elle.

Tout en disparaissant dans un tournant, j'entendis la voix d'Eric faire « Oh ! Tu as retrouvé mon pendentif ! Quelle chance… » mais j'étais trop occupée à faire signe à Sora, Donald et Dingo au loin.

Ils ne pouvaient pas venir me rejoindre plus près. Par conséquent, je dus sauter sur des rochers glissants et humides. Pour combler le tout, je ne devais pas mouiller la robe. Premièrement, parce qu'elle n'était pas à moi, et deuxièmement parce que cela me rendrait encore plus bizarre aux yeux du vieux conseiller. J'arrivai enfin sur un plus large rocher où je me penchai vers Sora, Donald et dingo.

-Que se passe-t-il ? C'est bien Ariel, non ?

-Oui, dit Donald.

-Elle a passé un pacte avec Ursula, expliqua Dingo. Des jambes contre sa voix…et si dans trois jours, le Prince ne l'a pas embrassé, alors elle « appartiendra » à Ursula…

-Vieille peau, grinçai-je en repensant à l'affreux combat contre la sorcière des mers dans Kingdom Hearts I. Donc mon travail sera de réunir les deux, je présume ?

-Oui, affirma Sora. C'est peut-être pour ça que tu n'as pas eu de queue de poisson…

-Peut-être, en effet, murmurai-je. Je m'en chargerai. Promis.

Et quand Gabrielle se chargeait de quelque chose, elle ne le faisait pas à moitié !

Le premier jour, au déjeuné, je me penchai vers Eric.

-La fille d'hier n'est pas avec nous ? demandai-je.

-Eh bien…non, pourquoi, elle le devrait ? s'exclama-t-il, la tête ailleurs, pensant sans doute à la belle inconnue.

-On pourrait faire quelque chose, avec elle, tout de même ! Euh…Une balade sur la plage, non ?

-Pourquoi pas, après tout, dit-il.

-On se retrouve en bas des escaliers dans une vingtaine de minutes. Je vais la chercher.

Aussitôt dit, aussitôt fait ! Je courus quatre à quatre dans les escaliers, et la trouvai assise sur son lit à se brosser les cheveux avec une fourchette. J'avais oublié ce petit détail du Disney, et, souriante, je m'approchai d'elle.

-Bonjour, Ariel.

Elle se retourna vers moi, apparemment prise de peur.

-Ne t'inquiète pas, je suis ton amie. Je m'appelle Gabrielle.

Elle sembla réfléchir et, soudain, sourit de toutes ses dents. Elle prit ses cheveux et fit mine de les tirer vers le haut.

-Oui, ris-je. Je suis l'amie de Sora, Donald et Dingo.

Elle parut alors avoir confiance en moi. Je posai ma main sur son épaule.

-Nous sommes censés se promener sur la plage, tous les trois, mais je ne pourrais pas venir. Alors sors tes meilleurs arguments !

Je levai mon pouce et elle fit de même. Dix minutes passées à la coiffer, avec une vraie brosse cette fois-ci, et nous descendions les escaliers. Le Prince nous attendait déjà en bas, mais…arrivée à la dernière marche, ma cheville se tordit, et je tombai sur le sol. Un petit gémissement en plus, et mon jeu d'actrice était parfait.

-ça va ? demanda Eric.

-Oui, mais…

Je me tins le pied et levai les yeux vers eux.

-Je ne pourrais pas venir.

Alors qu'ils s'en allaient sur le sable, Ariel me lança un clin d'œil complice que je lui rendis.

Le deuxième jour, je n'eus pas besoin de réitérer le stratagème. Il me demanda si je n'étais pas gênée si ils ne sortaient qu'ensemble, et je répondis qu'il n'y avait aucun soucis. Le soir, par contre, je nous préparai une barque, mais, prétextant un mal de mer intense, je ne pus les rejoindre…ils partirent donc faire une promenade en barque, seuls. Moi, je rejoignis Sora, Donald, Dingo et Polochon sur les rives. Alors que nous parlions de mes exploits, Sora s'exclama :

-Hé, où est Sébastien ?

-Euh…fit Polochon. Le Roi l'a fait demandé au palais.

-Il veut peut-être lui parler d'Ariel, suggéra Dingo.

-Si le Roi Triton découvre ce qu'il s'est passé, il sera furieux, trembla Sora.

-Surtout, renchéris-je, que nous avons gardé toute cette histoire secrète. Et Ursula, alors ?

-Elle a disparu, soupira Donald.

-Et Ariel, comment elle va ? me demanda Sora. Elle n'a jusque demain au coucher du soleil, pas vrai ?

Avant que je ne puisse répondre, Polochon s'écria :

-Hé, regardez !

Eric et Ariel se rapprochaient l'un de l'autre. Allaient-ils s'embrasser ? Espérez, mes amis…l'espoir ne tue pas, mais dans ce cas précis…

La barque trembla bizarrement et Ariel et Eric durent s'accrocher fermement pour ne pas tomber. Les deux sbires d'Ursula, d'infâmes créatures des mers, avaient veillé à ce que les deux tourtereaux ne s'embrassent pas…

-On devrait se remettre à la recherche d'Ursula, vous ne croyez pas ?

Sora se retourna vers moi.

-On reviendra très vite ! assura-t-il.

-Rendez-vous demain soir, au coucher du soleil, souris-je.

Puis ils disparurent dans quelques éclaboussures. Je me redressai et Eric, de loin, me fit un signe que je lui rendis, ainsi qu'Ariel.

Mais le lendemain soir, tout ne se passa pas exactement comme prévu…

Je trouvai Ariel, assise, pleurant sur le sable. Je m'approchai d'elle et posai mes mains sur ses épaules.

-Qu'y a-t-il ? demandai-je. Oh non, excuse-moi, je ne voulais pas dire ça…

Mais alors que Sora, Donald, Dingo et Polochon se rapprochaient de nous, Eric, accompagné d'une brune, passèrent sur le sable. La voix d'Ariel, qui sortait de la bouche de la jeune femme, envoûtait Eric dont les yeux étaient vides.

-Qu'est-ce qui arrive au Prince ? demanda Sora dont la voix était couverte par la chanson de la femme brune.

-Son collier, grinçai-je. Regardez son collier.

-C'est Ursula ! comprit Polochon. Elle a dû se transformer en cette fille !

-Bon, ça suffit ! s'écria Sora qui sortit sa Keyblade l'eau, la pointant sur « Ursula belle ».

Un puissant jet sortit de la clef, touchant le collier qui se brisa. Des morceaux s'échappa la voix d'Ariel qui fut redonnée à sa propriétaire. Celle-ci se redressa, souriante, et le Prince reprit des couleurs. L'enchantement était rompu.

-Que…que s'est-il passé ? demanda-t-il.

Ses yeux se posèrent sur Ariel qui marchait vers lui.

-Eric ! dit-elle.

-Tu…tu peux parler ! fit le Prince en courant vers elle. Alors c'est toi, la fille qui chantait pour moi !

-Oh, Eric, je voulais te le dire, mais…

-Bien sûr ! Cette voix…c'est toi qui m'as secouru la nuit de la tempête. Oh, dit-il, je suis désolé de ne pas l'avoir comprit plus tôt…

Il la prit dans ses bras, heureux d'avoir enfin trouvé celle qu'il cherchait, mais…les Happy End n'arrivent jamais aussi vite.

-Pas si vite !

La jolie pin-up brune était redevenue Ursula, l'énorme pieuvre.

-Pas si vite ! s'écria la sorcière. Est-ce que tu vois ce que je vois ? Il est trop tard !

Le soleil avait disparu à l'horizon…et la pieuvre attrapa Ariel par la taille pour l'emmener dans les flots. Ils disparurent, et Eric cria le nom de celle qu'il aimait…mais c'était trop tard, comme l'avait si bien formulé Ursula.

Mes amis plongèrent aussitôt pour venir à le rescousse de la fille du roi, et moi, je devais les attendre bien sagement…

-Qu'est-ce qu'on peut bien faire ?

Je plongeai mon regard saphir décidé dans ses yeux bleus.

-On plonge nous aussi.

J'arrachai tout le bas de ma robe, pour qu'elle m'arrive mi-cuisse, comme ma robe noire. Je remontai mes manches et entrai dans l'eau. Lorsque enfin, je n'eus plus pied, Je fis un plongeon canard pour rejoindre la bataille de la mer…accompagnée par Eric, qui avait ramené un harpon. Il le lança sur la vieille pieuvre qui se retourna vers lui, outrée.

-Comment oses-tu, s'indigna Ursula, pitoyable et méprisable humain !

Nous remontâmes comme un éclair, poursuivis par les deux poissons d'Ursula qui menaçaient de nous faire très mal. Mais Sora se mit entre eux et nous, et Eric et moi prîmes une grande bouffée d'air.

-Qu'est-ce que c'est que cette histoire ? questionna le Prince.

-Eric, c'est toujours Ariel, sauf qu'elle a une queue…c'est…c'est une sirène, la fille du Roi Triton.

-Vraiment ? Alors je suis un Prince et elle est une Prin…

Mais il ne put finir sa phrase. Tandis que l'eau devenait noire et violette, Ariel remonta à la surface, et…la « Revanche d'Ursula » commença.

Le joueur ne peut pas comprendre la véritable raison de cette chanson. L'air, déjà, n'était pas le même dans la réalité : c'est plus une sorte de comptine, comme destinée aux enfants, très effrayante. Elle chantonnait, en donnant des coups, par-ci par-là, continuait à chanter en provoquant d'immenses vagues. J'avais peur, parce que sous l'eau, moi, je ne pouvais pas respirer, et que plusieurs fois je manquai d'oxygène. Je suffoquai souvent, trop souvent, et un moment, quelque chose m'attrapa la cheville…cet affreux long poisson essayait de m'entraîner vers le fond…je tendis ma main vers le ciel, mais il était trop tard, je coulai à pic…lorsque Sora et sa Keyblade éliminèrent le sbire d'Ursula. Il me ramena à la surface et s'apprêta à repartir attaquer lorsque je le pris par le bras.

-Sora, j'ai une idée…

Dingo et Donald avaient détruit l'autre « anguille ». il ne restait plus qu'Ursula.

-Le trident est la source de son pouvoir…on lui enlève le trident, on détruit Ursula…

-Comment atteindre sa main ? demanda Sora qui ne croyait pas en mon idée.

Je lui chuchotai mon plan qu'il approuva. Après les paroles : « Pas fini avant qu'Ursula n'ait gagné… ! » Sora se mit à ras de l'eau. Je montai doucement sur son dos, mes pieds calés juste avant son aileron, comme pour faire du surf. Je n'aurais pas deux tentatives, je devais réussir…

Il prit de plus en plus de vitesse. Mes genoux se fléchirent, et ma Keyblade rouge et dorée apparut dans ma main. Soudain, Sora donna une grande impulsion avec sa nageoire, et sous la puissance de son envol je dus me mettre à califourchon sur son dos. Non, je devais être droite…Ursula pointa sur nous son trident. Je pris ma Keyblade à deux mains, et de toutes mes forces, tapai contre l'immense bout de métal. La Sorcière des mers écarquilla ses yeux devant la rage que j'avais porté à ce coup, et le trident s'échappa de ses mains.

Il tomba, presque au ralenti, en rapetissant, et se planta droit dans un rocher lointain. Je tombai moi aussi du dos de Sora, pour lui permettre d'aller plus loin, en faisant une chute vertigineuse. Le temps de remonter à la surface, et Sora avait anéanti, avec sa Keyblade de la lumière, l'infâme Ursula…elle disparut dans sa propre encre, et bientôt ses cris furent étouffés par le bruit de l'océan…

Tout redevint calme. Eric se retourna vers moi.

-Tu n'as jamais perdu la mémoire, n'est-ce pas ?

-Jamais, en effet…

Il me prit une dernière fois dans ses bras, me promettant que l'on allait se revoir, un jour.

Mais un dernier dilemme était à régler…Eric était dans sa barque, Ariel, dans l'eau, et le Prince était déjà au courant de la nature de celle qu'il aimait, parce que je l'avais informé…

-Tu es…un sirène…dit Eric.

-J'étais allée voir Ursula pour pouvoir avoir des jambes et venir sur Terre près de toi, mais…je ne t'ai apporté que des problèmes. Adieu, Eric…

Elle lui tourna le dos, prête à replonger, mais Eric coupa net son action.

-Et depuis tout ce temps, je n'ai même pas appris à nager. Mais…il n'est jamais trop tard pour apprendre, s'exclama-t-il après l'avoir rejointe dans l'eau. Tu peux m'aider ?

-Avec plaisir, sourit Ariel.

J'étais trempée et j'avais regagné la barque, essorant mes cheveux. Tous riaient devant les réconciliations, mais moi seule avait aperçu le Roi Triton, au loin. Alors, j'eus une idée. Encore un miracle de l'actrice Gabrielle. Je tombai en arrière dans l'eau, comme si je n'avais pas tout fait pour. La petite troupe éclata de rire.

-Tu n'es pas une sirène, Gabrielle. Fais attention, conseilla Sora en s'esclaffant.

-Justement, Sora…ne dois-je pas te rejoindre à Atlantica si nous devons fermer la serrure ?

-Je peux la fermer seul !

-Oui, mais deux Keyblade valent mieux qu'une…souris-je. La protection sera…deux fois plus efficace.

Le Roi Triton agit exactement comme je l'avais voulu. Il posa son trident sur l'eau, et un éclair parcourut les flots jusqu'à moi. Je poussai un cri alors qu'une bulle m'enveloppa comme un cocon. Les parois se resserraient, me forçant à me replier sur moi-même. Ma silhouette se mit à briller, et lorsque je retombai mollement dans l'eau…j'étais enfin devenue sirène !

J'avais une longue et fine queue rouge, deux énormes coquillages beiges sur la poitrine, mon collier en forme de clé pendait joyeusement, à mon coup, et mes deux yeux éberlués n'en revenaient pas.

-Bon, ba…l'affaire est réglée ! sourit Sora. Tu vas pouvoir chanter avec nous !

-Oh non…

Tous rirent…même si personne n'avait vraiment compris comment j'avais fait pour devenir sirène.

Pousser la chansonnette n'avait rien d'extraordinaire, en fait. Il suffisait de se laisser porter par la douce voix d'Ariel. Si bien qu'à la fin de « A l'aube d'un heureux jour », j'avais envie de la refaire ! Mais le devoir nous appela, Sora et moi, et ensemble nous fermâmes la serrure du monde…

-Sora, Gabrielle, que se passe-t-il ? demanda Ariel.

-Un nouveau passage s'est ouvert, expliqua Sora.

-Quoi ? Vous allez partir ? C'est un adieu ? paniqua Sébastien.

-Pas question ! s'exclama Donald. Jamais – il me jeta un regard appuyé – nous ne disons adieu !

Nous poussâmes une dernière fois la chansonnette pour Atlantica avant qu'une lumière blanche nous emporte, pour nous ramener dans notre vaisseau gummi…et je ne pus m'empêcher de murmurer, parce que je savais que c'était vrai, un simple « Adieu ».


	36. Port Royal, deuxième passage

Chapitre 36 : Port Royal, deuxième passage

Sora atterrit doucement sur le sol de la ville pirate. Les doux embruns de l'océan se firent aussitôt sentir : il était de retour à Port Royal…mais il ne s'attendait à voir le spectacle qui se déroulait devant ses yeux ébahis. Jack Sparrow, son épée brandie, était menacé par deux…pirates zombis ?

-Jack ! s'écria-t-il.

-Euh…Zola ! Un petit coup de main ! s'exclama le pirate.

Gabrielle pouffa de rire, mais Sora, lui, ne trouvait pas la remarque à son goût…

-C'est Sora, Donald, Dingo et Gabrielle, s'énerva-t-il.

-Laisseras-tu périr ton compagnon ? se lamenta Jack dans une pose théâtrale.

-Nos noms, il s'en fiche royalement, commenta Gabrielle en faisant apparaître sa Keyblade.

S'en suivit un combat relativement difficile. Sora n'aimait pas spécialement son travail de Maître de la Keyblade. Mais avait-il vraiment le choix ? Si il l'avait eu, aurait-il choisi cette vie… ? Non, il ne devait pas réfléchir comme ça.

Après avoir éliminé les pirates zombis, Sora se retourna vers le capitaine.

-Ces pirates étaient maudits, non ? demanda-t-il. Alors, ça veut dire que le coffre…

-…n'est plus à l'abri, finit Gabrielle.

Son amie avait la fâcheuse manie de finir ses phrases, comme si elle…elle les connaissait déjà à l'avance. C'était une idée absurde, mais plus les jours en sa compagnie passaient, et plus cette idée s'imposait à son esprit, comme la seule explication plausible. Enfin, comme elle l'avait promis, elle lui expliquerait toute son histoire à la fin de cette aventure…si il y avait une fin.

-Notre ami Will s'est proposé pour naviguer jusque l'Île de la Muerta, mais il n'est toujours pas revenu, expliqua Jack.

Elizabeth apparut alors, sortant du fort.

-Je m'inquiète pour lui, dit-elle. Il est parti depuis trop longtemps, maintenant…nous devons aller le chercher.

-Vous n'y pensez pas ! s'exclama Jack. Je suis sûr qu'il va très bien…

-Vous avez une dette envers lui, Jack, rappela Elizabeth. Il vous a fait sortir de prison.

Devant cet argument de poids, le capitaine n'eut pas d'autre choix que de les amener sur le Black Pearl. L'Île n'était pas trop loin, quelques heures de bateau. Sora avait toujours aimé la mer. Sur Destiny Island, Riku, Kairi et lui avaient construit un radeau, espérant naïvement aller dans un autre monde. Et aujourd'hui que c'était fait, Sora ne voulait plus qu'une chose : rentrer chez lui et y rester. Il y avait beaucoup trop d'endroits sombres dans leur histoire, comme leur sommeil qui avait duré un an, « Remercier Naminé », et tout le reste…sans compter la mystérieuse Gabrielle et toutes ses bizarreries ! Il y avait d'ailleurs une dernière en date…profitant du calme du navire, il s'approcha de son amie.

-Gabrielle…

-Quoi ? demanda-t-elle.

-Euh…tu sais, sur la plage, chez Ariel…tu as tout de suite démasqué Ursula grâce à son collier-coquillage, mais…je ne t'en avais jamais parlé !

Elle ouvrit grand ses yeux saphir, étonnée que Sora se soit souvenu d'un tel détail. Puis elle sourit et posa un doigt sur ses lèvres, en signe de silence. Enfin elle se retourna vers Dingo qui lui racontait une des aventures du Roi Mickey, il y a longtemps…encore plus troublé, il baissa les yeux, lorsque soudain….

-Intercepteur à tribord ! s'écria Gabrielle, surexcitée.

-Will ! s'exclama Elizabeth.

La silhouette de leur ami gisait sur l'autre navire, inconsciente.

-Ne faites pas l'idiot, Jack ! s'énerva-t-elle. Nous devons aller le chercher !

Gabrielle et Donald, les deux plus petits, prirent une barque et, en une dizaine de minutes, William Turner fut ramené dans la cabine du Black Pearl.

-Will, réveillez-vous, supplia Elizabeth.

Il reprit connaissance. Il ouvrit les yeux et sourit à celle qu'il aimait.

-Elizabeth, dit-il.

-Que s'est-il passé ? demanda la jeune femme.

-Les pièces…et…le coffre de granit…quelqu'un a tout pris…et ensuite, on nous a attaqués…mais je n'ai pas pu voir notre assaillant. Son visage était dissimulé par une capuche noire.

-L'Organisation ! s'exclama Gabrielle. Ils sont ici ! Et on va leur botter les fesses !

Il eut quelques pâles sourires, mais personne n'avait vraiment envie de rire…

-Nous sommes parvenus à sortir de la grotte. Mais l'homme a envoyé une horde de monstres à nos trousses ! Je n'avais jamais rien vu de tel, soupira Will. Je crois être le seul à avoir pu rejoindre le navire…et maintenant, je me sens si…faible.

Il ferma à nouveau les yeux et Elizabeth l'installa le plus confortablement possible.

-On s'en occupe, affirma Sora.

-Mieux vaux nous préparer, conseilla Elizabeth. On ne sait pas ce qui nous attend là-bas.

-Pardonnez-moi, chers compagnons, intervint Jack. Mais votre capitaine ne verra pas de monstres aujourd'hui. Par bonheur, nous rentrons chez nous.

-Vous êtes un lâche ! s'énerva Gabrielle.

-La fuite n'est pas toujours un acte de lâcheté, dit Jack en nous tournant le dos, marchant vers l'extérieur.

-On ne peut pas partir et ne pas combattre l'Organisation ! s'exclama Gabrielle en tentant de le rattraper. Nous sommes là…

Jack ouvrit les portes qui menaient vers le pont et s'arrêta net.

-…pour ça, finit Gabrielle.

Un membre de l'Organisation XIII apparut devant eux. Sora se dépêcha de sortir à son tour, prêt à croiser les armes. Ce qu'il détestait le plus, mis à part les Sans-cœurs, c'était sans doute cette Organisation de Similis…

-Vous étiez derrière tout ça ! s'exclama-t-il. On s'en occupe !

Gabrielle et lui firent apparaître leur Keyblade. Mais l'homme ne sembla pas vouloir se battre.

-La cupidité de humains, s'écria-t-il, fascinés par ces pièces maudites…et ce Sans-cœur, quelle alliance contre nature.

Un gigantesque monstre apparut alors. Mais Sora n'avait pas peur. Avec Donald, Dingo, Jack et Gabrielle à ses côtés, ils étaient presque invincibles.

-Je ne suis pas sûr qu'ils soient dignes de servir l'Organisation, finit-il.

-Ceux qui servent l'Organisation sont loin d'être dignes, grinça Gabrielle.

L'homme poussa un petit ricanement avant de disparaître dans les ténèbres.

Mais le Simili avait raison. L'énorme Sans-cœur, bien qu'imposant, était d'une facilité surprenante. Même Tidus, avec son épée en bois, aurait largement pu le terrasser. Oh, bien sûr, son énorme poids qu'il balançait sur ses côtés faisait mal, mais il n'était pas difficile à éviter. Le combat avec le Sans-cœur ne dura que cinq minutes, voir même moins. Il tomba à l'eau, mais…c'était loin d'être fini.

-Chouette ! s'exclama Donald en regardant les éclaboussures.

-Ne crie pas victoire trop vite, recommanda Gabrielle.

Car en effet le membre était revenu…il baissa sa capuche noire, laissant apparaître un visage jeune, avec des yeux verts, des cheveux blonds et plusieurs piercings aux oreilles. Il nous dévisagea, caressant du bout de ses doigts l'or maudit.

-Jetez-le par dessus bord, ordonna Jack.

-A vos ordres ! s'écria Sora.

-Pourparlers ! intervint l'homme.

-Pardon ? demanda Jack, étonné.

-Pour…quoi ? dit Dingo.

-C'est une loi du Code des pirates, expliqua Gabrielle en baissant son arme. Quiconque invoque le droit de pourparlers ne doit pas être agressé avant la fin des négociations.

Sora examina son amie, surpris qu'elle connaisse aussi bien les lois qui régissaient ce petit monde. Elle remarqua son regard insistant et lui fit un clin d'œil.

-Pas le temps d'obéir aux règles ! se fâcha le maître de la Keyblade.

-Exact, mais étant des pirates honorables, nous devons respecter le Code, souligna Jack. Alors parlez, nous vous écoutons.

-Je vous restitue le coffre, avec toutes mes excuses, s'exclama l'homme au plus grand étonnement de Sora, mais j'aimerai garder quelques pièces…en souvenir de vous.

A ce moment précis, il prit une poignée de pièces qu'il lança en l'air, et des Similis de classe inférieure les attrapèrent avant de disparaître.

-Oh non ! paniqua Dingo. On ne pourra pas lever la malédiction tant que l'on aura pas toutes les pièces !

-Notre ami va découvrir ce que c'est que de trahir un pirate, menaça Jack en portant la main à son épée.

-Vraiment ? sourit l'homme.

Il éclata de rire tandis que, surgissant des profondeurs, le défunt Sans-cœur se redressa. Il avait quelque chose de changé , dans ses couleurs et dans son arme, mais aussi et surtout dans la force qu'il dégageait, maintenant deux fois plus forte. Il fit tourbillonner son poids, provoquant un vent puissant. Et ce vent envoya direct Jack, Donald, Dingo, Gabrielle et Sora sur l'Intercepteur, à quelques mètres du Black Pearl. Le temps pour la petite troupe de se réveiller, et l'homme hurla :

-FEU !

Le bois du bateau explosa. Les boulets de canon rugissaient aux oreilles de Sora qui ne put que se mettre à terre, comme les autres. Le plancher trembla. Il ferma les yeux, priant pour que tout s'arrête. Soudain, il eut un bruit d'explosion, et tout devint noir…

Lorsque Sora reprit ses esprits, il était dans l'épave de l'Intercepteur, apparemment échouée près d'une île. Et la première chose qu'il vit, ce fut un Jack Sparrow très effrayant…

-T'as encore volé une pièce ! s'exclama Sora en s'adressant au Jack-zombi.

-J'aurais aimé avoir cette chance, soupira-t-il.

-« Cette chance » ? s'étonna Donald.

-Alors, pourquoi es-tu un squelette ? demanda Dingo.

-Peut-être que le monstre qui nous a attaqués m'a contaminé, proposa Jack. Mais il est vrai que ça n'a pas l'air de vous affecter…

-Parce qu'on n'est pas cupides ! sourit Donald.

Sora et Dingo se regardèrent, et pouffèrent de rire, ce qui ne plut pas au canard.

-Je dois reconnaître que c'est étrange, commenta Sora.

-Si nous sommes encore normaux, c'est peut-être parce que nous ne sommes pas de ce monde, dit sagement Dingo.

-Les lois ne sont pas les mêmes !

-Oui, continua Sora. On ne fait que passer…je me demande quand est-ce que nous rentrerons chez nous…

Mais remarquant l'inquiétude de ses amis, il rajouta :

-Je vous taquine ! Heureusement qu'on est pas maudits, hein ?

-Cessez de blablater, ordonna Jack. Il nous faut trouver un navire qui ne prend pas l'eau.

-Et Gabrielle, rajouta Donald.

-Gabrielle n'est pas là ? s'étonna Sora qui n'avait pas remarqué son absence.

Dingo fit non de la tête, dépité.

-Elle est peut-être devenue sirène, plaisanta Donald.

-Cherchons la ! s'écria Sora.

Et ils se mirent tous les quatre à chercher leur amie. Ils sortirent de l'épave et se retrouvèrent dans un véritable cimetière de bateaux. Et la douce voix de Gabrielle leur parvint…

-REVIENS ICI, ESPECE DE LACHE, ET BATS-TOI !

-Pas de doute, c'est bien elle, dit Jack.

Elle se battait avec un Simili, assez robuste. Gabrielle avait une technique de combat remarquable. Sora l'avait déjà remarqué, mais c'était la première fois qu'il pouvait l'observer. Elle se battait, sautait et esquivait avec une force dévastatrice et avec grâce en même temps. Bref, la technique de combat d'une jeune fille. Dans un dernier coup de Keyblade, le Simili explosa dans une forte lumière, et sur le sol tomba…une pièce d'or.

-Plus que trois pièces, soupira-t-elle en se baissant pour la ramasser.

-Comment le sais-tu ? demanda Sora, étonné.

-Un pirate doit avoir un œil de lynx, commença Gabrielle…

-…autrement, vois-tu, il ne voguera pas très longtemps, finit Jack. Cette devise est de ma création. Où avez-vous appris cette parole, jeune fille ?

Gabrielle fit mine de réfléchir, mais Sora savait que c'était une des « questions interdites ». Ces questions étaient d'ailleurs de plus en plus nombreuses…

-Un homme très sage me l'a apprise, répondit-elle simplement avec un sourire.

Soudain, il eut un bruit sourd, et un grand navire s'approcha d'eux. Elizabeth, souriante, sur le pont, s'écria :

-En avant, matelots !

-Une imitation ridicule, et pourtant, je suis flatté, murmura Jack.

Ils montèrent à bord.

-Comment avez-vous trouvé ce bateau ? questionna Gabrielle.

Mais cette histoire sans doute pleine de rebondissements n'intéressa pas Sora. Sa théorie était à présent officielle. Gabrielle semblait tout savoir à l'avance. Comment aurait-elle pu apprendre la devise de Jack et le Code des pirates ? Même retrouver les quatre pièces lui parut peu intéressant. Ignorait-il quelque chose sur le pouvoir de la Keyblade du cœur des mondes ? Après tout, c'était une très vieille légende, que Sora méconnaissait. Quelque chose n'était pas logique dans cette histoire.

-Hé voilà ! fit Gabrielle après plusieurs dizaines de minutes. Nous avons toutes les pièces !

-Mais où est le coffre ? demanda Jack.

-C'est l'homme en noir qui doit l'avoir, soupira Will.

-Ce que je vais dire est peut-être horrible, mais un Sans-cœur cherche des cœurs, non ? Ils sont sans doute à Port Royal ! s'exclama Gabrielle.

-C'est exactement ce que je m'apprêtais à dire, grogna Sora.

-Ils vont attaquer les habitants ? paniqua Will.

-Non, s'énerva Jack, ils vont leur apporter des fleurs…je ne sais pas qui sont ces Organisateurs, mais je peux vous dire qu'ils font passer les pirates pour des enfants de chœur. Contrairement à ce que semble penser Miss Gabrielle, je ne suis pas un lâche, et je vais vous le prouver. Hissez les voiles, et en avant !

Ils coururent jusque la place où Sora avait trouvé Jack, au début. Le monstre les attendait, immobile, patient, et le coffre, ouvert, trônait au centre.

-Il est pour moi, promis Jack-zombi en tirant son épée.

Ils s'avancèrent vers le coffre et le monstre s'échappa.

-Brisons cette malédiction, fit Gabrielle.

Elle tendit sa main au dessus de l'or et y lâcha ses quatre pièces. Le monstre reprit les couleurs qu'il avait pendant leur premier combat.

-La malédiction a disparu ! s'égaya Donald.

-ça ne change rien pour moi, se lamenta Jack.

-Oooh, je comprends, s'exclama Dingo.

-Oui, continua Gabrielle. La malédiction de Jack vient de ce Sans-cœur, et non du trésor de l'Île de la Muerta. On tue le monstre, on détruit ta malédiction.

-Cela paraît si simple, soupira Jack.

Oui, mais simple, avec les Sans-cœurs, ça ne l'était jamais…Sora en savait quelque chose, il avait de l'expérience maintenant ! A chaque fois que les pièces sortaient du coffre, la malédiction sévissait de nouveau, et le monstre était invincible. Ses amis devaient utiliser uniquement la magie pour le toucher, et le rôle de Sora consistait à réunir les pièces dans le coffre de granit…une fois l'opération accomplie, le monstre devenait vulnérable à toutes les attaques. Mais il lui suffisait de donner un coup de son poids dans le coffre pour renverser à nouveau les pièces, et redevenir invincible…c'était un combat usant, difficile et épuisant. Leur potions partaient à la vitesse de la lumière, Donald le magicien, qui aurait pu détruire une bonne fois pour toute le monstre, devait soigner tout le monde, et comble de la malchance, dès que Sora se faisait toucher, il perdait les pièces qu'il avait accumulé…mais tous ces problèmes s'évacuaient lorsqu'ils pouvaient à nouveau attaquer le Sans-cœur.

Tout prit fin une vingtaine de minutes après le début de l'affrontement. Sora avait réuni dans le coffre toutes les pièces. Le monstre redevint attaquable, et…le Maître de la Keyblade de la Lumière se chargea du reste. Il donna un grand coup dans le poids du monstre qui partit dans le « visage » de celui-ci. Le monstre vacilla, se tordit de douleur, et retomba sur le sol, « mort »…

Jack reprit son apparence normale, celle qui faisait craquer Gabrielle. Encore une chose que Sora ne comprenait pas beaucoup…

-ça a marché, commenta-t-il quand même.

-Le crois-tu vraiment ? demanda le pirate.

Il eut un grand bruit strident. Le blond, membre de l'Organisation, aspirait avec sa main l'énorme cœur du monstre qui disparut dans le néant.

-Bravo, Sora, applaudit l'homme.

Et alors qu'il courait vers le membre, celui-ci disparut lui-aussi dans les ténèbres.

-Mais qui est cet olibrius ? questionna alors Jack.

-Il fait partie d'une Organisation qui s'empare du cœur des gens, expliqua Sora. Pour cela, ils libèrent des créatures dans différents mondes. Nous, on les affronte, mais eux…

-…ils récupèrent le cœur des monstres vaincus, finit gravement Gabrielle. C'est un cercle sans fin.

-Quelle est la solution, alors ? demanda le Capitaine, comme si il pouvait la sortir d'un chapeau magique.

-On doit trouver leur forteresse, et en finir une bonne fois pour toutes ! s'exclama Sora, plus décidé que jamais.

-Dans ma carrière de pirate, commença Jack, j'ai entendu de nombreux récits, mais rien de comparable.

Will et Elizabeth, qui avaient entendu, s'approchèrent alors.

-Pouvons-nous vous aider ? demanda à son tour Will.

-Eh bien…réfléchit Sora.

-On y tient vraiment, insista Elizabeth.

-Il y aurait bien un moyen, sourit malicieusement Gabrielle.

Les heures passèrent. Ils avaient monté le coffre sur le Black Pearl, et vogué le plus loin possible du rivage.

-Cher coffre de granit, commença Gabrielle.

Tous se tenaient autour du coffre prêt à être jeté à la mer. Silencieux, ils jouaient le jeu de la petite blondinette.

-Ton histoire commence avec les aztèques, qui t'ont rempli d'or précieux. Elle continue avec la malédiction jetée sur ces pièces, puis avec l'arrivée des conquistadors sur ces terres. Tu as pourri bien des vies dans ce monde, et beaucoup de personnes te maudissent, mais au fond, t'a-t-on vraiment demandé ton avis ?

Il eut un long moment de silence pendant lequel Gabrielle baissa les yeux vers les pièces d'or.

-Petit coffre, nous te saluons.

D'un coup de pied, Jack et Will jetèrent le magot à l'océan. Il coula sec, disparaissant rapidement, s'enfonçant dans la noirceur des abysses.

-Remarquable adieu, souligna Jack.

-Je suis plutôt douée pour les adieux, dit Gabrielle en nous jetant un regard appuyé.

-Il est certain que cet énergumène en noir et ces affreux Sans-cœurs faisaient du mal à notre profession de pirates, continua le capitaine.

-Alors c'est pour ça que vous avez rejoint Port Royal ? s'indigna Elizabeth. Dire qu'on pensait que vous vouliez sauver tout le monde !

-Un pirate cherche toujours son intérêt, mademoiselle, sourit Jack.

-Dommage, rit Sora, pendant un instant, on avait cru que tu avais tourné la page.

-Il nous a néanmoins prouvé qu'il ne prenait pas toujours la fuite, non ? défendit Gabrielle.

-Je suis ravi que mon nom brille enfin à vos yeux, jeune fille. J'ai tourné la page, mais la question est : qu'y a-t-il sur la page suivante ?

-Ah, fit Elizabeth, une réponse, mais laquelle ?

-La magnifique épée de Sora. Ou de Gabrielle, en fait.

Sora, soupirant, tendit son bras, et sa Keyblade, au pirate qui n'y croyait pas.

-Ah non, là, c'est un peu trop facile. Où est l'entourloupe ?

Il attrapa Chaîne Royale par la garde, fier de posséder une telle arme, mais…elle disparut aussitôt de ses mains pour rejoindre celles de l'élu, le Maître de la Lumière, Sora.

-Ah….je me disais aussi, soupira le pirate.

-Tu as quand même ton Pearl, Jack, rappela en souriant Gabrielle.

-Exact, fit Jack. Je vais rassembler l'équipage le plus sanguinaire qu'on ait jamais vu. Et je reviendrai chercher ton épée quand je serai digne de la manier. Je proposerai peut-être aux deux tourtereaux de se joindre à moi. Ça vous plairait ? demanda-t-il à l'intention de Will et Elizabeth.

-Bien sûr, répondit celle-ci.

-Peut-être qu'un jour, imagina Dingo, Jack sera capable de manier la Keyblade, après tout.

-Ouais, grinça Sora, l'espoir fait vivre.

-Pourtant, Jack ressemble beaucoup aux deux maîtres de la Keyblade présents, tu ne trouves pas ?

-Pas du tout !

Gabrielle, Jack et Sora avaient parlé d'une même voix. Ils se dévisagèrent, et éclatèrent de rire. Ils passèrent encore quelques minutes ensemble, à parler du Capitaine et de son étrange manière d'exercer la fonction de pirate.

-J'espère que l'on se reverra, Capitaine, sourit Sora.

Mais une forte lumière le ramena dans le vaisseau gummi…pour qu'une autre aventure continue, tandis qu'une autre avait pris fin…

* * *

Assis en tailleur, complètement hypnotisé par l'écran, l'adolescent blond regardait les images. Lui aussi avait toujours aimé la mer, que se soit à Illusiopolis ou à la Cité du Crépuscule. Il avait découvert que Sora était pareil…non, que lui était pareil que Sora.

Il posa sa main sur l'emplacement de son cœur et ferma les yeux. Il pouvait très bien sentir ce que Sora pouvait ressentir. De la tristesse. Roxas ne comprenait pas très bien comment Sora faisait pour se lier très vite d'amitié avec les inconnus. Mais l'amitié faisait mal…Sora et Roxas en savait quelque chose. Son Simili à cause d'Axel, mais aussi de ses trois amis pixels, et Sora à chaque fois qu'il quittait des amis chers dans différents mondes, ou à cause de l'absence de Kairi et de Rik…

Il eut des bruits de cape. Roxas se détourna enfin de l'écran, détaillant l'obscurité des yeux. Seule deux personnes avaient réussi à venir jusqu'ici. Riku, et Angel, le Simili de Gabrielle, qui n'était venue qu'une seule fois. Roxas se leva, espérant secrètement que se soit Angel. Il voulait faire connaissance avec elle, même si il savait qu'elle était avec l'Organisation. Mais il ne vit que Riku, enfin le visage de Xehanort, qui s'avança.

-Je ne viens pas seul, aujourd'hui, dit son rival avec lassitude dans la voix.

Il montra son dos et Roxas, perplexe, observa un adolescent qui était fermement agrippé au manteau noir. Il avait des cheveux blonds, brillants, qui lui tombaient devant deux yeux saphir. Ceux-ci s'ouvrirent, effrayés, et Riku leva les siens au ciel.

-Il n'aime pas les voyages dans les ténèbres. Il s'appelle Matthew, et est parfois trouillard.

-Hé, je ne suis pas trouillard ! Et à qui parles-tu… ?

Il se retourna et ses yeux se posèrent sur Roxas. Dès lors, son visage se fendit en un large sourire et il se planta devant le Simili, le prenant par les épaules et le secouant.

-Mais…c'est Roxas ! Je le croyais dans Sora ! Mais alors…nous sommes dans Sora ! C'est incroyable !

-Matthew, lâche-le. Ce n'est pas un jouet.

-Hum, oui…pardon.

Le dénommé Matthew lâcha enfin Roxas qui put le détailler de près.

-Tu n'as pas un lien de parenté avec…Gabrielle ?

-Pourquoi ça… ? demanda-t-il.

-Ton faciès et tes bizarreries. Les deux lui ressemblent.

-Bingo ! soupira Riku. C'est son frère. Gentil mais épuisant…

-Pourquoi perdre du temps à dormir ? s'écria celui-ci.

-Mais c'est génial ! s'exclama à son tour Roxas. Elle ne m'avait jamais dit qu'elle avait un frère…

Matthew cessa d'être surexcité. Il se contenta de sourire gentiment et tendit sa main, que Roxas serra.

-Bonne présentation oblige. Matthew, futur excellent guerrier.

-Euh…Roxas. Simili.

-Pourquoi tant de sérieux ? s'exaspéra-t-il. Et qu'est-ce que c'est, ça ? demanda-t-il en s'approchant de l'écran.

-C'est la vie de Sora, expliqua Roxas.

-Je vais espionner ma sœur, ricana-t-il en se frottant les mains. Parfait, j'ai toujours adoré fouiller dans sa vie privée.

-Euh, s'inquiéta Riku, je crois qu'il faut l'éloigner de cet écran…

Alors que Matthew protestait, Roxas rit. Oui, il n'y avait que le frère à Gabrielle qui pouvait le faire rire alors qu'il était sur le point de disparaître en plein milieu des ténèbres…


	37. Agrabah, deuxième passage

Chapitre 37 : Agrabah, deuxième passage.

Mes pieds touchèrent le sol sablonneux et mes yeux saphir s'ouvrirent. Une chaleur pesante tomba sur mes épaules et je soupirai : Agrabah n'avait rien à voir avec le climat de la France, vraiment…

Lors de mon premier passage dans la ville d'Aladin, nous avions dû arrêter Pat, ce tas de graisse ambulant mégalo. Heureusement, tout c'était bien fini pour tout le monde. Mais là, un nouveau danger guettait le palais.

Nous entrâmes, souriant, dans la boutique du marchand. Contrairement à notre premier passage, celle-ci était maintenant couverte d'or, remplie d'objets précieux. Mais quand la bouche de Sora s'ouvrit pour en demander la raison, Aladin entra en trombe dans la pièce.

-Sora ! s'égosilla-t-il. Capture le marchand !

Mais le marchand avait profité de la panique provoquée par le cri pour se volatiliser…Aladin poussa un profond soupir, anéanti.

-Qu'est-ce qui se passe ? demandai-je, inquiète.

-J'arrive pas à le croire, s'écria Aladin. Cet idiot de marchand a laisser Jafar sortir de la lampe !

-Jafar ! s'exclamèrent mes trois amis en même temps.

-Ce grand vizir machiavélique ? souris-je. Oui, je m'en souviens…

Sora, Donald et Dingo me jetèrent un drôle de regard.

-…quand vous m'en avez parlé, dis-je rapidement, rougissant.

-Mais où est-il ?

-Moi je sais.

Iago, le perroquet devenu gentil, avait parlé.

-Au désert, dans les ruines de l'ancienne cité. Il y répare son plan.

-Allons-y ! s'exclama Sora, ne se doutant pas que c'était un piège.

Nous courûmes immédiatement tous les six vers l'entrée de la ville, mais un triste spectacle nous y attendait. En effet, au loin, une incroyable et gigantesque tempête de sable nous barrait la route. Il était impossible d'arriver vivant jusque la cité enfouie.

-Quel désastre ! Faisons demi-tour ! conseilla Iago.

-Il y a forcément un moyen, affirma Aladin sans vraiment donner de réponse.

-Dis donc ? résonna une voix. Tu n'oublies pas un gros machin tout bleu ? Al, mon vieux pote !

Le génie, qui était effectivement un gros machin tout bleu, apparut à côté de Al, faisant comme d'habitude ses pitreries. Hyperactif, il ne cessait de bouger, me donnant le tournis.

-Les amis dans le besoin doivent apprendre à appeler le génie du coin ! C'est vrai, comment peux-tu me laisser en coulisses dans un moment pareil ? Vois les choses en grand ! Allez, plein les mirettes, Al ! Demande-moi d'emballer les foules.

-Hé, génie ! appela Sora, souriant.

-Sora ! s'exclama le génie. Donald, Dingo…

Il apparut à côté de moi à la vitesse de la lumière, et ses yeux devinrent énormes avec de longs cils démesurés.

-Et la douce Gabrielle…

Il reprit son apparence normale et réapparut autre part.

-Je vous fais l'opération « coup de torchon dans tempête de sable » ?

-D'accord ! répondirent-ils d'une même voix.

-Débarrasse-nous de ça, demanda Aladin en pointant du doigt la tempête.

Le visage du génie se décomposa alors qu'il vit la tempête qui faisait rage, au loin.

-Oui, bon…une tempête de sable, c'est bien trop facile…maugréa-t-il.

Il claqua des doigts d'un air malheureux, et, aussitôt, le sable qui tourbillonnait retomba mollement dans les dunes. Il nous créa même un passage à travers les fougères pour avancer plus vite. Nous poussâmes tous un cri d'admiration qui sembla toucher légèrement le génie. Celui-ci disparut, et sa voix résonna :

-La prochaine fois, lance-moi un vrai défi, Al.

-Il est très drôle, souris-je. Un peu hyperactif…Mais drôle.

Tous rirent et nous nous mîmes en marche vers la Cité perdue. Il ne nous fallut qu'une bonne demie-heure de rire, mais aussi de sourires inquiets, pour arriver au sommet d'un grand précipice. En son fond, il y avait des ruines jaunâtres qui gisaient, des immenses tours rongées par le temps. Le témoignage d'une vie ancienne qui avait disparue.

-Bon, comment on fait, maintenant ? questionna Aladin en observant l'immense pente raide.

Comme sorti de nulle-part, le tapis volant voleta vers nous, joyeusement. Il était beaucoup plus grand que dans le jeu vidéo, capable de porter six ou sept personnes en se serrant un peu. Mais je n'aimais pas ce mode de transport. Il me semblait dangereux et bancal.

-Tu tombes à pic, tapis ! sourit Sora.

Nous nous installâmes tous dessus. Nous nous étions mis d'accord : seul Sora restait debout, et nous, nous devions nous faire les plus petits possible pour qu'il le maximum de place pour bouger. Je m'accrochai solidement à un pan du tapis, priant le ciel pour qu'il n'aille pas trop vite. Mais les dieux ne m'écoutèrent pas.

Dès la première descende, l'ombre de Jafar apparut, un sortilège vraisemblablement. Le tapis, sous l'ordre de Sora, se lança à sa poursuite. Malade, mon teint devint plus pâle que d'habitude et je posai une main sur ma bouche. Aladin posa sa main sur mon épaule, inquiet, mais je lui souris tout de même. J'avais survécu à tellement de choses, ici…alors un voyage dans un tapis en serrait pas mortel !

Le tapis faisait des hauts, et des bas, se retournait en l'air pour prendre de la vitesse, partait en pente raide pour se redresser subitement et redescendre en piquet…je semblais être la seule touchée par le mal de l'air, pourtant.

L'ombre de Jafar se planta au sommet d'une immense tour, isolée du reste, et nous la rejoignîmes. L'ombre nous enferma dans un champ de force, égal à la superficie du sommet de la tour délabrée, et disparut, en nous laissant une multitude de Sans-cœurs. Sora devait les affronter seul, mais avec l'aide du tapis, ce fut un jeu d'enfant pour lui. Une fois les monstres détruits, un interrupteur apparut, et dans une grande lumière une porte, l'entrée de la tour, s'ouvrit. Nous y pénétrâmes, demandant au tapis de nous attendre.

L'intérieur était complètement ravagé. L'endroit rêvé pour s'isoler. Mais, contrairement à nos attentes, il n'y avait pas de Jafar. Ni personne, d'ailleurs.

-Tu es sûr que c'est ici ? demanda Aladin au perroquet.

-Iago…rouspéta Donald.

L'oiseau se posa sur une poutre, et baissa les yeux, honteux.

-Il faut me comprendre. Je ne voulais pas faire ça ! assura-t-il. C'est Jafar. Il m'a obligé à vous conduire ici. Vous ne le connaissez pas comme moi. Il peut se montrer très convainquant. Il a dit que si je ne coopérais pas, il allait me…

-Où est-il ? gronda Aladin, en colère.

-je t'en prie. Il faut que tu me pardonnes ! supplia Iago.

-Où est Jafar ? répéta Aladin.

-Bin, euh…voyons voir…En ce moment, il doit être en train d'attaquer le palais. Je n'avais pas le choix ! continua Iago. Vous auriez vu ses yeux…ils étaient cruels et bizarres.

-Ouais, c'est ça, grinça Sora. Iago ! Tu avais juré être notre ami ! Mais tu as joué sur les deux tableaux, pour être sûr de sauver tes plumes.

-Je savais bien que tu n'avais pas changé ! triompha Donald.

-Tu sais ce que je leur fais, moi, aux traîtres ? m'exclamai-je en faisant apparaître ma Keyblade rouge et dorée.

Iago, de peur, recula…et fit tomber d'un support une statue qui se fracassa sur le sol. A notre plus grand étonnement, le socle s'enfonça, et un bruit sourd rugit. La tour commençait à se démolir ! De même que toute la ville ! Le tapis apparut alors dans notre champ de vision. Nous y sautâmes tous, un peu mis n'importe comment, et nous nous envolâmes de la ville. Les bâtiments tombaient, menaçant de nous écraser, le sable bougeait, provoquant des glissements de terrain…jamais je n'avais vu quelque chose de semblable.

Nous nous envolâmes aussitôt vers Agrabah. Arrivés aux portes de la ville, le tapis s'effondra sur le sol, épuisé.

-Repose-toi, tapis, tu l'as bien mérité, murmura Aladdin.

-En avant ! s'exclama Iago. Il faut arrêter Jafar !

-Qui te dis que tu viens avec nous ? grognai-je.

-Dépêchons-nous ! cria Aladin.

Le marché était désert. Tout laissait présager qu'une catastrophe allait arriver. Nous courûmes, et entrâmes discrètement dans l'entrée du palais, où Jafar menaçait Jasmine, qui était enchaînée.

-…en ce moment même, finit-il, ton cher Aladin prononce ton nom dans un dernier souffle de vie.

Il se retourna vers nous, et leva le nez d'un air hautain. Nous nous mîmes en position de combat, prêt à en découdre.

-Tu disais, Jafar ? sourit malicieusement Aladin.

Le regard de l'ancien vizir se posa sur Iago.

-Tu oses me défier, oiseau de malheur ?

Jafar pointa son bâton lumineux vers l'oiseau, mais, au dernier moment, changea de direction et pointa Aladin. Celui-ci ne put qu'amorcer un geste de défense, pris de surprise, mais Iago s'interposa entre l'arme et son ami. Il retomba dans un bruit sourd sur le sol, les yeux grand ouverts, touché…mais pas mort.

-Vous allez tous le rejoindre, sans plus tarder ! gronda Jafar.

Il se mit à grandir, dans un nuage pourpre gorgé d'électricité. Il poussa un cri déchirant, rempli de puissance et de force. Nous ne pûmes que lever les yeux, regardant notre ennemi devenir immense. Le tapis, sentant le danger, était revenu, malgré sa fatigue.

-Sora, monte sur le tapis ! ordonnai-je.

-Mais, et vous ?

-Nous te gênerons plus qu'autre chose ! Grimpe, vite ! Ne perd pas de temps !

-Elle a raison, affirma Aladin. Monte.

Il accepta finalement. A l'aide de ma Keyblade, je libérai Jasmine prisonnière.

-Nous devons nous mettre à l'abris, m'écriai-je.

Nous nous barricadâmes aussitôt dans la pièce la plus sûre du palais, de laquelle on pouvait observer la bataille entre Sora et le génie Jafar. Sora lui tapait dans le ventre, le tapis évitait habilement les poings géants, Jafar s'énervait, Sora arrivait à le mettre KO pendant très peu de temps…pendant ces quelques secondes, Sora devait viser la tête. Et ainsi de suite…

Le combat semblait épuisant. Sora donnait tout ce qu'il avait dans les entrailles. Car ce n'était pas un Sans-cœur, mais un véritable méchant, qui avait profondément heurté sa fierté dans Kingdom Hearts I…je pense que tous les joueurs s'en souviennent.

Enfin, le moment tant attendu arriva. Aladin poussa une exclamation tandis que Sora donnait le coup fatal à Jafar.

-Non ! hurla celui-ci. Ce n'est pas possible ! Encore une fois, je suis vaincu…par une bande de pitoyables vauriens !

Jafar se contorsionna dans tous les sens, hurlant, voulant se débattre contre sa propre souffrance, ses membres parcourus d'éclairs rouges et soudain…il explosa dans un bruit épouvantable.

Nous sortîmes de notre cachette, au même moment où la lampe s'enfonçait dans les ténèbres. Il eut un instant de silence, jusqu'à ce que…

-Quoi ? Tu as fait un mano a mano avec Jafar et tu ne m'as pas invité ?

Le génie, vexé, était apparu.

-Il faut le comprendre, génie, souris-je. Il n'a rien dans sa tête de pics…

-Hey ! s'enflamma Sora. En fait, tout s'est enchaîné si vite, tu sais !

-Moi qui avais de nouvelles super-attaques à te montrer…soupira le génie bleu.

-T'en fais pas, génie. On a encore besoin de toi ! s'exclama Donald.

-Qui va réparer Agrabah ? ajoutai-je.

-Oh, oui ! s'écria le génie. Et une super Agrabah remise à neuf ! Chaud devant ! Vous allez pas reconnaître cet endroit quand j'en aurai terminé…

-Et si tu refaisais tout comme avant ? proposa Aladin.

-Quoi ? Même pas un petit néon par-ci par-là ?

Au regard désapprobateur de ses amis, il soupira :

-Bon d'accord.

Il eut une grande lumière, une magnifique lumière, et tout Agrabah fut remis debout en quelques secondes.

-Eh voilà ! s'enthousiasma le génie. La prochaine fois, laissez-moi installer quelques piscines, d'accord ?

Nous éclatâmes de rire, mais nous savions tous que le moment des adieux était venu.

-Agrabah est comme neuve, maintenant, dit Sora.

-Oui…merci les amis, sourit Aladin.

-Et toi, plus de coups tordus, dac ? ordonna Donald à Iago, qui s'était réveillé par miracle.

-D'ac-o-dac ! Fini les méchancetés à la Jafar…je suis un perroquet transformé ! Je veux être un bon ami, comme le génie. Mais si je ne peux rien faire pour vous aider…quel genre d'ami je suis ?

-Mais…ça n'a rien à voir, Iago, soupira Sora. Les amis n'ont pas à faire des choses. L'essentiel, c'est que l'on soit contents de se voir et s'amuser ensemble.

-Prends exemple sur nous, souris-je d'un air espiègle. On s'amuse teeeeellement ensemble, à combattre des Sans-cœurs, des Similis, des monstres et à risquer nos vies…

Tout le monde éclata de rire. Dingo, en se tenant le ventre et en reculant, tomba sur un plan de travail qui se brisa sous son poids.

-Ah ! fit la voix du génie. C'est là que j'interviens ! J'ai encore du boulot ! Allez, Al, je peux construire une autoroute, s'il te plait ?

-Euh…tout va très bien, génie. Pas la peine de t'exciter ! s'exclama Aladin.

Le génie se mit à faire des loopings en l'air en criant : « mais c'est plus fort que moi ! » puis il se planta devant nous.

-Sora, Donald, Dingo, Gabrielle, vous êtes trop sympas, les amis. Si vous avez envie de faire une super-fiesta cosmique, vous m'appelez, pigé ?

-Oui, d'accord ! rit Donald.

-Je dois encore vous remercier, sourit Aladin. Ne nous oubliez pas, d'accord ?

Je poussai un doux rire, repensant à Chain of Memories.

-Et je voulez aussi te dire, Sora…que l'ami que tu recherches…tu le trouveras, j'en suis sûr.

Il posa sa main sur son épaule.

-Bon, eh bien, souris-je, c'est le moment de partir, je crois.

-J'ai été ravi de faire ta connaissance, Gabrielle.

-Merci. Aladin, Jasmine, Abu, génie, Iago…vous allez me manquer.

-Au revoir ! s'exclama Donald.

-ne faites pas de bêtises ! sourit Dingo.

Et, dans une forte lumière, nous rejoignîmes notre vaisseau gummi. Encore des adieux…encore un monde dans lequel je n'irais plus. Triste, je m'assis dans un des sièges et commençai à relater notre aventure. Adieu, Agrabah…


	38. La Ville d'Halloween, deuxième passage

Chapitre 38 : La ville d'Halloween, deuxième passage

Nous atterrîmes dans la forêt de la Ville d'Halloween. Mon corps fut parcouru d'un frisson : c'était un de mes Disney préférés, peut-être un des seuls qui sortait du lot.

Dans notre premier passage dans cette ville, nous avions dû affronter Oogie Boogie, revenu des ténèbres par Maléfique. Le sac d'insecte avait enlevé le Père-Noël, ainsi que Sally, l'amie de Jack l'épouvantail. Mais nos Keyblade avaient triomphé d'Oogie, qui avait connu une fin…peu enviable.

Notre apparence changeait dans cette ville, pour pouvoir se mêler aux effrayants habitants. Et je n'échappais pas à cette règle. Sur ma tête reposait un chapeau pointu de sorcière, complètement tordu, au bout duquel pendait une araignée. Je portais une robe noire, déchirée pour former des manches et pour s'arrêter à mes genoux, et elle tombait en lambeau dans mon dos jusqu'au sol. Au dessus de mon décolleté carré pendait ma clé, qui n'avait que perdu sa brillance. Je portais des gants résilles aux mains, et de larges bottines aux pieds. Enfin, du noir coulait sous mes yeux, comme si j'avais pleuré pendant des heures, me donnant un air effrayant et à la fois pathétique. La seule chose qui n'avait pas changé était mes larges boucles blondes qui descendaient jusque mes hanches.

Nous marchâmes, guidés par la lune. Le bois d'arbres morts était parfaitement sinistre, et nous nous fondions presque dans le décor. Nous nous trouvions devant la porte de la ville enneigée, lorsque nous vîmes, éparpillés sur le sol, une dizaine de cadeaux, petits, gros…et un Jack habillé en père Noël. Celui-ci ramassait les présents sur le sol, et lorsqu'il nous vit, il leva sa main en l'air.

-Vous tombez à pic ! s'exclama-t-il.

-Cette expression te va à la perfection, murmurai-je à Sora.

Le Maître de la Keyblade voulut répliquer, mais Jack le coupa.

-Vous voulez bien me donner un petit coup de main ? demanda-t-il en désignant les cadeaux. Ces paquets doivent appartenir au Perce-Oreille ! Je pense qu'il faudrait mieux les lui rapporter…

Sora croisa les bras, réfléchissant.

-Et ils sont arrivés là…

-…par hasard ? finis-je.

-Vous ne me croyez pas ? s'attrista Jack.

-Disons que nous connaissons ton obsession pour cette fête. Avoue que l'on a le droit de se poser des questions, dis-je.

-Ma petite fièvre de Noël est passée, voyons, s'exclama Jack comme si c'était forcément logique.

-Oh, souris-je, et ce costume… ? questionnai-je.

-ça ? sourit Jack. Ce n'est qu'un déguisement ! Et Sally s'est donné tant de mal pour le faire…allez ! Nous avons du pain sur la planche !

Nous portâmes les paquets jusqu'à la maison du Père-Noël. Le problème majeur fut surtout lors du passage, avec le tourbillon de neige et la chute vertigineuse…mais nous arrivâmes sains et saufs jusque la petite chaumière et l'usine de jouets.

Le vieil homme prit un air soulagé. Il courut vers nous tandis que nous posâmes notre trouvaille sur la table.

-Mais où avez-vous trouvé ça ? demanda-t-il.

-Dans la Ville d'Halloween, s'empressa de répondre l'épouvantail. Vous deviez être bien embêté, n'est-ce pas, Perce-Oreille ?

-Oui, merci beaucoup, fit le Père-Noël en examinant un des cadeaux, mais…Ce n'est qu'une petite partie de tout ce qui m'a été volé.

-Volé ! s'écria Sora.

-Mais comment peut-on voler le Père-Noël ! rajoutai-je.

Tous se retournèrent vers Jack, et je suivis le mouvement. Nos regards accusateurs scrutèrent son visage.

-Oh, Perce-Oreille, vous ne me soupçonnez pas, quand même ? s'offusqua-t-il.

-Ce costume te désigne, me semble-t-il, gronda le vieil homme.

-L'habit ne fait pas le moine, que je sache, répliqua l'épouvantail. Mais…qu'à cela ne tienne, nous démasquerons le vrai coupable !

Nous nous retournâmes vers lui, étonnés qu'il ne nous ait pas consultés avant. Alors que je m'apprêtais à riposter, Sora leva sa main en signe de silence.

-Très bien, je m'en remets à vous, fit le Père-Noël.

-Bon ! s'exclama Jack. Sora, Gabrielle, Donald, Dingo, en avant!

Alors que Jack sortait, il eut un bruit de verre brisé dans l'usine de jouet. Nous nous retournâmes vers la porte qui menait à l'usine, surpris. A l'intérieur, les lutins, terrorisés, nous montrèrent la porte du haut du doigt. Nous montâmes une pente douce, qui menait à cet accès, et vîmes un spectacle surprenant.

Am, Stram et Gram triaient les jouets en fonction de leurs goûts. Ils avaient tout dévasté dans la petite pièce, là où on emballait les cadeaux.

-Hey ! s'écria Donald pour indiquer notre présence.

-Alors c'est vous qui les avez volés ! s'énerva Sora.

-Volé quoi ? s'étonna la fillette.

-Les cadeaux du Perce-Oreille, expliqua Jack. Avouez !

-C'est pas nous ! défendit le petit diable.

-Mais…

-…ça nous aurait bien plu !

-Sauve qui peut ! rajoutèrent tous au même moment.

Ils se mirent à courir dans tous les sens. Nous devions les arrêter : ils saccageaient tout, nous lançaient des boîtes de jouets, et mine de rien, nous faisaient vraiment mal.

Mais, malheureusement pour nous, ils disaient la vérité. Ils soutinrent qu'ils n'étaient pas les voleurs. L'enquête que nous menions se retrouva donc dans une impasse. C'est alors qu'arriva Sally…qui informa qu'une horde de Sans-cœurs avaient envahis la place ! Nous courûmes aussitôt vers la Ville d'Halloween. Des vols de cadeaux, c'était mal, mais des voleurs de cœurs…c'était pire. Faisant passer les Sans-cœurs avant le reste, et nous avions raison, nous marchâmes du plus vite que nous pûmes vers la ville sinistre…

…et un sinistre tableau nous y attendait…

Le Maire, sans comprendre le danger des Sans-cœurs, essayait de leur faire entendre raison, mais ces créatures n'avaient aucune raison…juste de l'instinct. Des cadeaux, éparpillés sur le sol pavé, gisaient à leurs pieds et les Sans-cœurs les ramassaient, essayant de saisir leur sens. Un cadeau est l'objet même des sentiments, un pan entier du cœur que l'on offre à une personne aimée. Et pour un Sans-cœur, comme l'indique son nom, c'était un concept difficile à concevoir. Nous fîmes apparaître nos Keyblade, décidés de les exterminer.

Mais ces Sans-cœurs étaient coriaces. Je les avais appelés « les Wolverine », en l'honneur du personnage de X-men, car ils étaient dotés d'énormes griffes qui déchiraient tout ce qui se trouvait sur leur passage. Un bout de ma jupe y passa et, furieuse, je décidai de donner tout ce que j'avais. Le plus pénible n'était pas de les toucher, mais d'éviter leurs attaques incessantes…Mais heureusement, ce n'était qu'un petit groupe, et le combat prit rapidement fin.

Une poupée et son paquet avaient échappés à l'assaut. Jack piétina le jouet pour ramasser le papier.

-Quel dommage, soupira-t-il, ça avait l'air d'être un très beau cadeau…

-Euh…Jack, commença Sora.

Mais un grand bruit retentit, et le docteur en fauteuil roulant sortit de sa tour

-A l'aide ! s'écria-t-il. C'est terrible…ma dernière expérience a disparu. Elle a été volée !

-Votre expérience ? Volée ?

-Oui…

-J'ai une idée, fit alors Jack. Oui, même une très bonne idée…

-Quoi ? demanda Sora, inquiet des bonnes idées de l'épouvantail.

-On va attirer le voleur dans un piège…il a l'air d'aimer les cadeaux. Oui, nous allons créer des leurres. Retournons à l'usine !

Alors que nous nous mîmes à nouveau en route, pressés par Jack, Sora se pencha vers moi.

-C'est une bonne idée ? demanda-t-il.

-Pourquoi ? questionnai-je, surprise.

-Eh bien…vu que tu as l'air de savoir ce qui va se passer avant tout le monde…

J'éclatai de rire, mais mon sourire n'était pas crédible. Depuis quand se baladait-il avec cette idée dans la tête ? Mais…après tout…la bataille finale serait pour très bientôt.

-Laisse tomber, Sora, souris-je. Je n'ai aucune idée sur ce plan. Mais je pense que c'est la meilleure idée que l'on ait, donc…

Il ne semblait pas totalement convaincu, mais sourit à son tour. Après tout, un mensonge de plus en lui ferait pas de mal…ni de bien.

Nous arrivâmes chez le Père-Noël, et lui expliquâmes notre plan. Lui aussi semblait d'avis favorable, et nous autorisa à emballer de faux paquets à l'aide de sa machine. C'était beaucoup plus amusant que dans le jeu vidéo, enfin surtout parce qu'il n'y avait pas de chronomètre. Les paquets furent vite finis, à mon grand regret, et nous préparâmes…le plan.

Jack alla chercher une énorme boîte, qui pouvait tous nous contenir. Le Père-Noël nous donna l'emplacement d'une grande place, dans laquelle le voleur nous trouverait sûrement. Sora et moi, nous formâmes un chemin de paquets qui menait jusque l'énorme boîte. Enfin, nous nous cachâmes tous à l'intérieur, et Donald, grâce à la magie, ferma lui-même le cadeau. Il ne fallait plus qu'attendre…et espérer.

-Arrête de me taper ! s'exclama Donald.

Il faisait un noir d'encre et nous étions tous entassés les uns sur les autres.

-Aïe ! On m'a marché sur la main !

-Désolé, Gabrielle, fit la voix toujours optimiste de Jack.

-Chut ! ordonna Sora.

Il eut quelques secondes d'un silence profond, et soudain…

-Je t'ai dit d'arrêter !

-ça alors, c'était toi, Donald ? fit la voix enjouée de Dingo.

-Pourquoi est-ce qu'on doit jouer les appâts ? demanda Sora.

-Epatant, hein ? rit Jack.

-Ouais, c'est ça, ricanai-je. AH, C'EST QUOI, CA ?

-Chut, Gabrielle ! commanda Sora. C'est moi, je ne voulais pas te faire peur !

-C'est raté…

Subitement, un long bruit métallique hurla dans nos oreilles. Il se rapprocha, doucement, mais sûrement. C'était assez effrayant, surtout lorsque Jack nous intima de nous redresser. Je me levai, lentement, et lorsque le bruit s'arrêta, nous relevâmes le couvercle.

-On le tient ! s'écria Sora. Hein… ? fit-il en regardant le voleur.

Le voleur était l'expérience du Docteur. Immense, avec une forme humanoïde, elle avait été conçue avec différents morceaux de métal, tous difformes, lui donnant une allure monstrueuse. Mais d'un côté, elle faisait pitié, à en fendre le cœur…cette pauvre expérience qui ne voulait qu'avoir un cœur. Tout comme l'Organisation…

-C'est l'expérience du Docteur Finkelstein ! s'écria Jack.

Elle essaya de nous fracasser avec ses poings, ne cherchant dans le fond qu'à se défendre, parce qu'elle se sentait menacée. Je devais moi-aussi défendre ma vie, mais au fond, cette expérience ne m'avait rien fait. Parfois, son corps se démantibulait, devenait plusieurs morceaux, qui tapaient tous en même temps, chacun avec une attaque propre à lui. C'était très difficile d'éviter toutes les attaques, et d'en même temps riposter, mais Sora semblait très bien y arriver. Dès le moment où la créature commençait à faiblir, elle perdait peu à peu son visage, ses doigts, puis ses bras…et je lui donnais le coup fatal.

Il ne restait plus que le tronc et la tête pour tomber sur le sol, inertes. Puis l'expérience disparut dans un nuage noir…

-On a réussi ! s'enthousiasma Jack. L'affaire est élucidée !

Le traîneau du Père-Noël se posa alors sur la place, tiré par ses rênes. Il descendit et marcha vers nous.

-Vous avez attrapé le voleur ? demanda-t-il.

-Naturellement, sourit Jack.

-Il y a un truc que j'arrive pas à comprendre, dit Sora, c'est pourquoi l'expérience du Docteur volait les cadeaux ?

-Une expérience ? s'étonna le vieil homme.

-Le voleur ! s'exclama Jack, fier de lui. C'était un automate créé par le docteur Finkelstein.

Le Père-Noël s'avança vers les restes des restes de l'expérience, intéressé.

-Hum, un automate ? Voyons voir ça…effectivement. Ce docteur aime les inventions farfelues. Bravo, Jack. Je tiens à te remercier. Le Père-Noël est le seul à pouvoir distribuer les cadeaux, mais tu as bien mérité un petit tour de traîneau…

-Perce-Oreille ! s'exclama Jack, surpris et fou de joie.

Il sauta immédiatement dans le traîneau rouge sans se faire prier. Le vieil homme se retourna une dernière fois vers l'automate.

-Tout ce que voulait ce pauvre pantin, c'était un cœur, soupira-t-il.

Alors que le Père-Noël s'envolait dans les cieux, Sora, Donald, Dingo et moi nous nous mîmes en marche vers la Ville d'Halloween, pour expliquer au Docteur ce que sa machine était devenue.

-Un cœur ? s'étonna Sora. C'est bizarre…pourquoi voler tous ces cadeaux, alors ?

-Sally t'expliquera ça mieux que moi, je pense. Et puis, je n'ai jamais vraiment offert un cadeau à quelqu'un, moi. Demande à Matthew ! plaisantai-je.

-Oui…j'y penserai.

-Ses anniversaires ont toujours été une catastrophe !

Ils éclatèrent de rire, imaginant bien comment j'avais pu rendre ces jours catastrophiques, indépendamment de ma volonté.

Enfin, nous arrivâmes sur la place où se trouvait le docteur, qui attendait que nous lui rapportâmes des nouvelles de sa machine. Nous lui racontâmes toute l'histoire, et, à notre grand étonnement, il sourit.

-Fascinant ! Mon automate n'a pas été volé, en fin de compte. Il s'est enfui de lui-même ! En d'autres termes, mon expérience est un succès époustouflant !

Sora se retourna vers Sally.

-L'automate était parti en quête d'un cœur…alors pourquoi voler ces cadeaux ?

-Parce qu'un cadeau, répondit Sally, c'est une façon d'offrir son cœur à une personne chère.

-Hum…vu comme ça, je commence à être triste pour cette marionnette, soupira Sora.

Soudain, il eut un bruit sourd, et Jack atterrit devant nous. Il avait apparemment sauté du traîneau rouge qui volait dans le ciel.

-Joyeux Halloween ! cria le Père-Noël tandis que de la neige tombait du ciel.

-Quel beau cadeau ! sourit Sally en regardant tourbillonner les flocons.

-Je ne comprends pas, maugréa Jack, Il n'y a pas de boîte, ni de rubans ni de jolis nœuds…

-Allons, Jack, expliqua Sora, ce n'est pas l'emballage qui compte ! Seul importe le contenu…

-Tu te fourvoies complètement, Sora, ris-je.

Il se retourna vers moi, le regard interrogatif.

-C'est l'intention qui compte.

-Oui, continua Sally, c'est l'intention de celui qui offre, le fait de vouloir sincèrement faire plaisir à quelqu'un.

-Mais oui, évidemment…merci Sally, tu m'as ouvert les yeux. Mais…que m'arrive-t-il ? s'exclama alors Jack, sincèrement étonné. Je me sens tout drôle. Comme…comblé !

-Jack, sourit Dingo, c'est grâce au cadeau de Sally !

-Tu crois ? demanda l'épouvantail. Ce sentiment merveilleux ?

Il s'approcha de Sally et lui prit les mains.

-Oh, Sally…tu m'as gratifié du plus beau cadeau au monde. Et je n'ai rien à t'offrir en échange…qu'est-ce qui te ferait plaisir ? Dis-le moi. Ce que tu veux !

-Allons, Jack…rien ne peut me faire plus plaisir que d'être à tes côtés.

-ça, inutile de me le demander !

Ils se mirent à danser la valse au milieu des flocons, riant aux éclats. Sora regarda la scène, pensif.

-Et moi, dit-il soudainement, est-ce que je lui ai jamais offert un vrai cadeau ?

-Oh, s'exclama Dingo, je suis sûr que quoi que tu lui offres, Kairi sera contente !

-Justement, répliqua Sora, c'est pour ça que c'est si délicat !

-L'important, conseilla Donald, c'est que ça vienne du cœur.

Un sourire amusé orna mes lèvres. On aurait dit un vieux groupe d'amis qui préparait l'un des leurs à son premier rendez-vous.

-Du cœur… ?murmura Sora.

-Kairi et Sally désirent le même cadeau, dis-je alors. Au fond, tout ce qui importe à Kairi, c'est d'être avec toi. Pour elle, il n'y aura pas de plus beau cadeau dans l'univers entier.

Sora observa le couple danser, mais il semblait voir bien plus loin, perdu dans ses pensées…lorsqu'il poussa un rire injustifié, Dingo, Donald et moi nous nous regardâmes, et éclatèrent de rire. Quoique ce n'était pas si bien de se moquer de sentiments aussi purs…

Puis arriva l'heure des adieux, le dernier monde de Disney que je voyais. Le commencement de la fin, si l'on pouvait l'appeler comme ça. Jack et Sally nous dévisagèrent.

-J'espère que nous allons nous revoir.

-Nos destins vont se recroiser, j'espère aussi, sourit Sora.

-A bientôt ! sourit Donald.

-Oui, souris-je à mon tour d'un air mélancolique…à bientôt.


	39. Intermonde 10

Intermonde 10

-Que fait-on, maintenant ?

La question tomba comme la hache d'un bourreau. Sora avait le don de poser les mauvaises questions quand il le fallait.

-Nous sommes passés deux fois dans chaque monde, continua-t-il. Où allons-nous, à présent ? Est-ce qu'un autre monde s'est ouvert ?

Donald se dirigea vers le tableau de bord. Il eut quelques minutes de silence, pendant lesquelles il tapota l'écran tactile. Enfin, le canard s'assit sur son siège de pilote.

-Non, il n'y a pas de nouveaux mondes…cependant, la Cité du Crépuscule s'est refermée.

-Refermée ? s'étonna Dingo.

-Oui, elle a créé une barrière. Je crois que nous devions partir y jeter un œil.

Il se retourna vers nous.

-Qu'est-ce que vous en pensez ?

-Parfait, souris-je, ça nous laisse le temps pour une nuit complète, comme ça.

Sora affirma et Donald entra les coordonnées de la Cité du Crépuscule… la fin de mon voyage. Le dernier terminus. Après, il y aurait le passage dans la cave du manoir, et Illusiopolis…et l'Organisation…avais-je seulement dit adieu à tous mes amis ? Non, on ne dit jamais assez longtemps adieu…plus jamais je n'allais les revoir…cette pensée tomba au creux de mon estomac, dévastatrice. J'avais envie de pleurer, mais de sourire en même temps en pensant à tout ce que j'avais vécu. On m'avait donc amené dans Kingdom Hearts pour me faire comprendre que les meilleures choses ne durent jamais ? Je fis la seule chose capable de me détendre : je pris mon carnet et laissai mon crayon effleurer le papier, crayonner, barrer et recommencer…

Dingo et Sora, insouciants, entamèrent une partie de cartes que Sora gagna trois fois d'affiler. Puis ils se racontèrent des souvenirs qu'ils avaient en commun, suivis souvent d'éclats de rire incontrôlables. Donald les rejoignit, et, doucement, ils regagnèrent leur lit, mais continuèrent de parler. Ils racontèrent tous des blagues très différentes, parce qu'ils ne venaient pas du même monde. C'était assez drôle d'entendre Sora rire seul à des boutades que seul lui pouvait comprendre. Lorsque l'ébauche des gratte-ciels et de la pluie de Terre fut finie, je rejoignis moi-aussi ma couchette.

-Qu'est-ce que c'est ? demanda Donald en regardant les immeubles.

-Ma ville natale, répondis-je.

-ça n'a pas l'air très gai, sur ton dessin, commenta Sora en pointant du doigt le gris du ciel qui se reflétait dans les nombreuses vitres.

-Hum…répondis-je simplement.

Je sortis mon Mp3 de mon sac et commençai à démêler les écouteurs.

-Et ça, questionna Donald en pointant du doigt l'objet, qu'est-ce que ça ? Tu le tripotes tout le temps, et on ne sait même pas à quoi ça sert !

-ça ? m'étonnai-je en lui montrant mon baladeur. C'est un mp3 ! ça permet d'écouter de la musique n'importe où, et le mien peut même lire des vidéos…mais je vous le déconseille, continuai-je précipitamment.

En effet, je possédais dans mon mp3 une large gamme de cinématiques de Kingdom Hearts II, ainsi que deux très belles fin secrètes…soudain, j'eus une idée…une sorte de test. J'enlevai les écouteurs et branchai les petites baffles portatives, pas très puissantes mais utiles, dans cette occasion. Je mis comme musique « Mickey Mouse Club March », la fameuse musique qui accompagnait Mickey n'importe où, à Disney Land jusque dans Kingdom Hearts.

-A quoi ça vous fait penser ? demandai-je.

-Au Roi !

Ils avaient tous les trois parlé d'une même voix. La réponse que j'attendais…mais nous allions faire du plus simple au plus compliqué. Je mis « End of the World », la mélodie qui passait en boucle dans Kingdom Hearts I, dans le même monde nommé Fin du Monde.

-ça me fait penser…commença Sora.

-On pense encore la même chose ? s'étonna Dingo.

-Oui…je crois, finit Donald. Ce monde, là où tous les mondes détruits par les Sans-cœurs étaient regroupés…Ce monde…horrible…vous vous en souvenez ?

Je souris avant de passer à la musique de la ville de traverse, « Traverse Town ». Mes trois amis sourirent en même temps.

-La Ville de Traverse, là où nous avons rencontré Léon et les autres.

Bonne réponse, encore. Mais celle-ci serait plus concluante…je pressai le bouton « play » alors que les premières notes de « Roxas » résonnèrent contre le métal du vaisseau. Il eut un silence, comme si ils savouraient le piano et la flûte qu'ils entendaient, puis…

-C'est un peu flou, commença Sora. Ça m'éveille des émotions, mais pas des souvenirs…

-Moi, ça ne me rappelle rien, soupira Dingo.

-Moi non plus.

Un sourire orna mes lèvres. Sora « ressentait » des émotions…étonnant pour une musique de Simili. Mais j'avais depuis trois semaines déjà déduis que Roxas n'était pas un Simili ordinaire. Puis je voulus procéder à un dernier test. Juste pour être sûre… « The Fate of the Unknown », la musique de la fin secrète de Kingdom Hearts II Final Mix…il était vrai que depuis que j'avais aperçu mon Simili avec les deux protagonistes du prochain opus, je me posais plusieurs questions…inutile d'avouer que c'était très intriguant.

Mais les résultats ne furent pas concluants. A part « quelque chose de très nébuleux » d'après Donald et Dingo, je ne pus rien en tirer. Le sommeil gagna vite tout le monde et nous nous endormîmes. Un des derniers moments de pleine insouciance. Sora et moi, nous chuchotâmes encore plusieurs minutes. Je lui racontai des souvenirs que j'avais, et qu'il ne pouvait pas trouver trop bizarres par rapport à Kingdom Hearts, et j'appris aussi plein de choses sur l'enfance de Sora. Puis, nos yeux se fermèrent.

Mon dernier voyage en vaisseau.

Ma dernière nuit.

La fin.

Oui, le lendemain serait le début de la fin.


	40. La Cité du Crépuscule, troisième passage

Chapitre 40 : La Cité du Crépuscule, troisième passage

Je fis doucement mes adieux au vaisseau gummi, juste avant que la lumière blanche nous ramène dans la gare. Rien n'avait changé ici, rien depuis le début de mon aventure. J'avais donc le cœur lourd lorsque Dingo prit la parole…

-On ne devrait plus être très loin de la vérité, dit-il.

-Quoi ? demandèrent Sora et Donald.

-Bah, si on est ici, c'est à cause de la photo, non ?

Devant le regard vide de ses amis, Dingo soupira.

-La photo, vous avez oublié ?

Il sortit de sa poche la photographie de Roxas, Hayner, Pence et Olette. Je détournai les yeux, refusant de la regarder. Etait-ce vraiment le moment de craquer, Gabrielle ? Non, le Roi comptait sur moi, ainsi que Kingdom Hearts, le Royaume des Cœurs…je ne pouvais pas les abandonner.

-Ah oui ! s'exclama Donald. C'est vrai…

-Venez, il faut trouver cette maison ! s'écria Dingo.

-Oui, affirma Sora.

Nous nous mîmes en route, Donald et Dingo parlant, et riant, Sora et moi silencieusement. Peut-être Roxas avait-il senti que sa fin était proche…qu'il ne ferait bientôt plus qu'un avec Sora. Je jetai un regard mélancolique autour de moi tandis que nous descendions la rue de la Gare. Il n'y avait pas si longtemps, je faisais des petits boulots pour gagner de l'argent…je revoyais même Roxas, munit de son pitoyable bâton de Struggle, essayer de rentrer l'énorme sac dans le garage en haut de la pente…

Le chemin de la forêt m'éveilla plein de souvenir. Pour Sora, Donald et Dingo, la Cité était juste la ville dans laquelle ils s'étaient réveillés d'un long sommeil. Mais pour Roxas, et moi, elle avait une autre sens. L'heure de la vérité n'avait jamais été aussi proche, désormais.

Mais, arrivés devant le manoir, où Roxas avait rencontré Naminé, nous poussâmes un cri. Hayner, Pence et Olette étaient allongés sur le sol, inconscients…

-Hé, est-ce que ça va ? demanda Sora tandis qu'Hayner se réveillait.

Je tendis ma main à Olette pour qu'elle se relève. Pence bénéficia de l'aide de Donald et Dingo.

-Que s'est-il passé ? questionnai-je en prenant un air inquiet.

Il eut un silence pendant lequel Hayner tentait de retrouver ses esprits.

-On essayait de retrouver Kairi, commença-t-il. Mais on a été attaqués par ces trucs blancs…

-C'était pas très prudent, remarqua Donald.

-Oui, renchérit Sora, c'était pas la peine de risquer votre vie.

-Bien sûr que si ! contredit Hayner. Kairi est aussi notre amie.

-Tu as raison, s'excusa Sora. Je n'avais pas vu les choses sous cet angle.

-Mais pourquoi chercher Kairi ici ? demandai-je.

-On a remarqué qu'il y avait des gens bizarres qui venaient là, expliqua Hayner.

-On s'est dit que c'était peut-être un passage vers…une autre Cité du Crépuscule, finit Olette.

J'eus la chair de poule tandis qu'un frisson me parcourut.

-Tu veux dire…une espèce de monde parallèle ? comprit Sora.

-Une autre dimension ? rajoutai-je en souriant.

-Hé, Dingo, demanda Pence, on pourrait jeter un coup d'œil à ton cristal ?

Dingo affirma et tendit le petit sac rouge, qui avait servi à contenir l'argent que Roxas, Kayner, Pence, Olette et moi avions économisé pour la plage, ainsi que le cristal bleu du tournoi de Struggle.

-C'est moi qui ai fabriqué ce sac, s'exclama Olette. Et je l'ai sur moi. Il ne devrait pas en exister un autre !

-Et voilà le trophée que Seifer t'a donné, montra Hayner. Tu l'avais laissé ici, tu te souviens ?

-Mais cette récompense est unique ! dit Pence. Les cristaux aussi…rouge, bleu, jaune, vert. Il n'y en a qu'un de chaque couleur. Pourtant, vous en avez un, aussi.

-D'où sortent ces objets ? demanda alors Hayner.

-Euh…fit Sora.

-Ce sac vient du Roi, expliqua Dingo. Il nous avait donné le cristal en même temps que l'argent pour acheter les billets de train.

-D'accord, dit Pence, mais le Roi, il les a trouvé où ?

-Vous voyez, il y a forcément une ville identique quelque part, conclut Hayner. Ça expliquerait comment le Roi a eu ce sac et le cristal. Ces deux mondes sont liés.

Sora, Donald et Dingo se jetèrent un regard étonné.

-Vous croyez ? demanda Sora.

-Tout ce qui a disparu ici doit se trouver dans cette autre ville, continua Pence.

-Kairi aussi ! termina Olette.

-J'ai compris ! s'exclama enfin Sora.

Mais, au même moment, des Similis apparurent. Des Reflets, les premiers Similis à s'être montrés devant Roxas. Ils se dandinaient, menaçants, terrifiants. Un se contorsionna et sauta en l'air, prêt à nous attaquer, mais il vu détruit par…le Roi Mickey et sa Keyblade des Ténèbres.

-Ils arrivent ! s'écria le Roi.

Nous nous mîmes automatiquement en position de combat. Celui-ci, grâce à l'aide du Roi, ne fut pas difficile à gagner, néanmoins…j'avais tellement la tête dans les nuages que je me pris plusieurs coups. Etourdie, je me relevai Sora me jeta un coup d'œil inquiet. Jamais je n'avais été autant touchée par de Simples Reflets. On parlait d'une Cité parallèle et pouf ! je perdais mes moyens. Je devais paraître encore plus suspecte.

-J'ai une bonne nouvelle ! s'exclama Mickey une fois le combat fini. Je sais où se trouve Ansem le Sage. Le véritable Ansem. Il a réussi à infiltrer la Forteresse de l'Organisation XIII.

-Nous, continua Sora, nous avons une idée de l'endroit où se trouve Kairi.

-Mais, pourquoi êtes-vous venus ici ? demanda Mickey.

-Quelqu'un nous a donné un indice ! expliqua Sora.

-Qui ça ?

-Sora pense qu'il s'agit de Riku, dis-je.

Le Roi se retourna vers moi et me sourit. Nous savions tous les deux que c'était la vérité.

-C'est juste un pressentiment, continua Sora.

-Bon, fit le Roi, si c'est ce que tu crois, c'est sans doute vrai.

-ça veut dire que Riku est vivant ! s'écria Sora.

-Si c'est ce que tu penses…rajouta Mickey.

-J'ai attendu assez longtemps, Majesté, s'énerva Sora. Dites-moi ce que vous savez.

-Désolé, mais c'est impossible…murmura-t-il.

-Sora est sans doute le seul qui mérite de savoir la vérité, non ? soupirai-je à mon tour. Pourquoi garder en vous vos secrets… ?

-Je ne peux pas manquer à ma parole, expliqua le Roi, contrarié.

-Vous avez donné votre parole à Riku ? s'excita Sora. Alors il va bien ! Je pourrai le revoir !

Mickey posa ses mains sur sa bouche, dépité.

-Qui est Riku ? demanda Hayner.

-Mon meilleur ami !

-Mais oui ! comprit alors Pence.

-Votre Majesté, questionna Olette, c'est Riku qui vous a donné le sac et le cristal, pas vrai ? Et vous avez promis de ne rien dire…

-Ah, c'est gênant, sourit Mickey, embarrassé.

-Dépêchons-nous ! pressa Donald.

-Oui, allons-y, fit Sora. Kairi, Riku…on arrive.

Nous entrâmes dans la manoir. Il y avait…un silence de mort. Aucun Simili. Juste un calme désarçonnant. Nous montâmes les escaliers, moi en dernière, abattue. Je devais me ressaisir. Je le savais, mais pourtant…savoir que la fin du voyage approchait me rendait à la fois triste et terrifiée.

Nous arrivâmes dans la bibliothèque. Tous regardèrent avec étonnement l'escalier en métal qui menait à la porte. Toujours pas de Similis. Nous descendîmes lentement les marches, et entrâmes dans la porte ouverte pour arriver à la Salle de Contrôle. C'était une pièce plus petite, mais dans les tons bleu acier elle aussi, avec un immense ordinateur, la seule source de lumière de la pièce.

-Le passage est là ! s'exclama Mickey.

-On l'a trouvé ! s'enthousiasma Sora.

-Euh…comment ça marche ? demanda Donald.

-Je crois que je sais, dit Pence, qui nous avait suivi avec Hayner et Olette.

Il s'assit aux commandes et regarda un à un les écrans, murmurant des mots incompréhensibles. Puis il poussa une exclamation de surprise.

-Qu'est-ce qu'il y a ? demanda Hayner.

-Il me faut un mot de passe !

-Quelqu'un a une idée de ce que ça pourrait être… ?

Il eut un silence pesant, lorsque Dingo sortit un bout de papier de sa poche.

-Et bien, on a cette photo…

-Et de la glace sucrée-sâlée ! s'écria Donald.

-Mais oui ! sourit Mickey. Ansem le Sage adorait les glaces !

-Super ! C'était quoi comme parfum ? questionna Pence.

Il eut un silence, lorsque soudain…

-…eau de mer, murmurai-je.

Tous se retournèrent vers moi, étonnés, et Pence, fébrile, entra les mots dans l'ordinateur.

-ça a marché, dit-il.

A notre droite, dans un renfoncement, un rayon lumineux s'alluma, illuminant la pièce.

-Allons-y, s'exclama Sora.

-Nous, on va surveiller cet endroit, décida Hayner.

-Dis bonjour à Kairi ! sourit Olette.

-D'accord, fit Sora.

-Bon, alors…Au revoir, dis-je en accompagnant ma parole par un geste de la main. Vous êtes…des amis géniaux.

Flattés, ils me sourirent à leur tour, et me rendirent le compliment. Savaient-ils que, plus jamais, nous ne pourrions nous parler ? Non, sans doute pas…

Le rayon de lumière créa une sorte de cage autour de nous, et Hayner, Pence et Olette disparurent, pour laisser place à une salle exactement identique.

-On est revenus au même endroit ? s'étonna Sora.

Mais un détail de taille le contredit : l'ordinateur de la pièce était complètement ravagé, détruit, brisé…mon cœur se serra un peu plus.

-C'est l'autre Cité du Crépuscule, comprit Sora. Celle où vit Roxas.

Il pouvait voir son Simili détruire l'ordinateur avec sa Keyblade, y mettant toute la « rage » qu'il pouvait donner.

-Il y a forcément un passage vers le domaine des ténèbres, dit Mickey. Séparons-nous.

Mais, à peine la première porte franchie, nous trouvâmes le dit passage. Un sphère noire qui semblait aspirer les bruits de la salle.

-Là ! montra Sora.

-Oui, c'est ça, affirma Mickey.

Le Roi y pénétra le premier. Alors que je m'apprêtais à la suivre, Sora me retint par la manche de mon boléro noir.

-Gabrielle, ça va ? Depuis que l'on est arrivés, tu n'as pas prononcé plus d'une phrase…

-…c'est inquiétant, continua Donald.

-Et tu as l'air si triste, finit Dingo.

Je dévisageai les visages de mes trois amis, tous soucieux. Puis soudain, je compris. Je ne devais pas redouter la fin de Kingdom Hearts II. Non, pour eux, je devais me battre jusqu'au bout. Mes premiers amis…je serais tellement fière de passer la porte à Destiny Island. Pour rien au monde, je ne devais appréhender ce moment. Je pris la main de Sora qui me tenait le bras et la pressai amicalement, souriante.

-Ne vous inquiétez plus…je vais mieux, maintenant.

Puis nous marchâmes vers les ténèbres. J'étais animée d'une nouvelle force que rien, ni même une Organisation et mon Simili, ne pouvait détruire.


	41. Le Dernier Intermonde, Les Adieux d'Axel

Chapitre 41 : le Dernier Intermonde, les Adieux d'Axel

Le passage dans les ténèbres ressemblait, à une moins forte échelle, à une transformation en Sans-cœur. Un froid intense me prit le corps pendant un quart de secondes, durant la traversée dans le noir. Nous aboutîmes dans un grand espace. Nous marchions dans le vide, sans vraiment savoir où aller. Les tons étaient bleus, violets et roses, il y avait une sorte de fumée mais, pourtant, nous voyions clair. Sous nos pieds, comme une série de données, des milliers de symboles des Similis passaient, sans jamais rentrer en contact…c'était un endroit indescriptible, beaucoup moins que dans le jeu vidéo, mais aussi beaucoup plus froid et glacial.

-Mais on est où, là ? demanda Sora.

-Où est-ce qu'on doit aller ? cria Donald.

-Riku ! Kairi ! appela Sora, mais aucune réponse ne lui parvint.

Soudain, il eut un bruit. Pendant un quart de secondes, je m'attendais à voir débarquer Kairi ou Riku, d'ailleurs tout le monde pensa la même chose, mais à la place, une horde de Reflets apparut sous nos yeux.

Dans les mondes de lumière, les Similis n'étaient pas dans leur élément, ce qui expliquait pourquoi nous triomphions souvent sans problème. Mais ici, dans le néant, ou tout du moins les ténèbres…les Similis étaient beaucoup plus forts.

Il en apparaissait de partout. Dès qu'un disparaissait grâce à nos Keyblade, deux autres prenaient le relais. C'était impossible de gagner face à une armée entière. Une armée qui ne pouvait pas être vaincue…pas ici.

-ça ne sert à rien ! cria Sora, à bout de souffle.

-Ne restez pas immobiles, ou les ténèbres s'empareront de vous ! retentit une voix.

Axel sauta devant nous et n'hésita pas à éliminer deux Similis. Je savais que c'était sa fin, mais pourtant, il me semblait si…vivant….

-Partez ! ordonna-t-il.

-Pourquoi ? demanda Sora.

-T'occupe ! Fais ce que je dis…

Mais les Similis le submergèrent et il tomba sur le sol. Sora et moi, en un coup chacun de notre Keyblade, nous éliminâmes les dits Similis.

-ça va ? m'inquiétai-je.

Axel se redressa. Il sentait lui-aussi qu'il n'allait pas tarder à disparaître, et il dut donner des explications à ses actes.

-J'ai enlevé Kairi, mais elle a réussi à s'échapper. Malheureusement, Saïx l'a attrapée. Il fait parti de l'Organisation XIII…Saïx…c'est bon, c'est retenu ? Maintenant, allez la sauver…

Un Simili tenta un coup de traître dans le dos de Sora, mais celui-ci le stoppa à temps.

-Fichez-nous la paix ! cria Sora.

S'enchaîna un combat mémorable, de loin le meilleur que je n'avais jamais livré. Avec Axel à nos côtés, la bataille devint…équitable. Il était fort et puissant, ça ne faisait aucun doute, et son aide fut précieuse. Il me sauva plusieurs fois d'un Simili que je n'avais pas vu, m'aida à me relever et nous combattîmes côte à côte. J'en vins à penser qu'il avait peut-être pris contact avec Angel…au fur et à mesure, les Similis devinrent une véritable armée, un ou deux bons milliers, se dandinant, attendant un moment d'inattention pour pouvoir nous détruire.

-Je crois que je préférais quand ils étaient de mon côté…soupira Axel.

-Pourquoi, tu regrettes ? souris-je malicieusement.

-Non, je peux écraser ces minables, rit Axel. Maîtres de la Keyblade, prenez-en de la graine…

J'amorçai un geste pour l'arrêter, pour qu'il ne disparaisse pas devant mes yeux, mais il sauta en plein milieu des Similis, hors de ma portée. Il lâcha ses deux roues qui se mirent à flotter et tourner de plus en plus vite autour de lui. Enfin, il poussa un cri qui déchira le silence oppressant de cet endroit, il eut une forte lumière et une grande chaleur. Nous dûmes fermer les yeux, tellement la lumière brillait. Lorsque nos yeux se rouvrirent, il n'y avait plus de Similis, plus d'attaques, plus de menaces…

-Génial ! s'écria Sora.

-Axel ! m'exclamai-je en courant vers le corps étendu sur le sol. Tu…disparais dans les ténèbres !

Sora courut me rejoindre, la joie ayant fait place à de l'inquiétude.

-Ba, répondit Axel, voilà ce qui se passe quand on se jette à corps perdu dans un combat. C'est comme ça. Remarque, rit-il dans un sarcasme, les Similis n'ont pas vraiment de corps, n'est-ce pas ? Enfin bref, c'est pas grave. Partez, retrouvez Kairi.

Il poussa un petit gémissement de douleur. Disparaître ne devant pas être de tout repos…

-Dites-lui que…je regrette ce que je lui ai fait.

-Tu lui diras toi-même, répondis Sora, quand on l'aura retrouvée.

-Je ne crois pas, dit Axel tandis que son regard s'éteignait peu à peu, ça me briserait le cœur, tu sais ? Surtout que j'en ai pas…

Il rit tout seul.

-Tu sais que ta feinte est pourrie… ? souris-je.

Mais il n'y avait aucune joie, dans ce sourire, il était juste gorgé de tristesse.

-Gabrielle, fit-il en tournant la tête vers moi, je ne sais pas qui tu es ni d'où tu sors, mais…merci. Tu m'as aidé.

Il parlait sans doute de Roxas, et même parlait-il d'Angel. Je ne le savais pas, mais je me contentai de lui sourire véritablement cette fois-ci, en pressant sa main qui disparaissait entre mes doigts.

-Axel, demanda Sora, qu'est-ce que tu cherchais ?

-Je voulais juste revoir Roxas, répondit le roux. Il était…La seule personne que j'aimais. Avec lui, c'était comme si…j'avais un cœur. C'est bizarre.

Il tourna sa tête vers Sora.

-Je ressens la même chose…avec toi.

Puis sa voix reprit son intonation normale et sûre d'elle.

-Kairi se trouve dans le donjon. Allez-y.

Il tendit sa main dans le vide, et une sphère semblable à celle qui nous avait amené ici apparut dans le vide.

-Axel…murmurai-je.

Mais le Simili s'évanouit complètement, avalé par les ténèbres. Bientôt, ma main ne pressait que du vide.

Axel avait été un manipulateur. Durant tout « Kingdom Hearts, Chain of Memories », il s'était montré sous son pire jour, vil, cruel, profiteur…il avait été haïs des joueurs, mal vu dans l'Organisation, il avait toujours servi sa propre personne, prêt à tué ses semblables comme Vexen pour arriver à ses fins, et pourtant…

…il était mort en héros. Qui, aujourd'hui, peut affirmer sans mentir détester Axel ? Non, Axel avait été un personnage capital et même…un des plus attendrissants de Kingdom Hearts II.

Mon poing se referma, tremblant d'une nouvelle force. Sora et moi, silencieux, nous nous redressâmes. Une larme, une seule, coula sur ma joue pour le pauvre Simili dont l'existence n'avait aucun but. Puis nous levâmes les yeux vers le passage qu'il avait créé dans un dernier éclat de puissance.

-ça conduit à…risqua Sora.

-Bon, allez, en avant ! s'exclama Donald.

Nous marchâmes sans une once d'hésitation vers Illusipolis, là où se déroulerait le combat final.

J'avais, dans ces pas, scellé mon destin.


	42. La Préparation des Ténèbres

Chapitre 42 : Avant la bataille…

J'étais debout, sur mon balcon, observant le Kindgom Hearts créé par notre cher Supérieur. Si seulement…si seulement son plan pouvait marcher. Un cœur…je n'en voulais pas vraiment un, mais tant de membres étaient morts dans ce but, je ne pouvais plus le refuser, à présent.

L'Organisation avait été mon chez-moi. Je n'avais que trois semaines, et, pourtant, les membres qui restaient m'avaient acceptée. Oh, bien sûr, ce n'était pas vraiment le grand amour – un sourire sarcastique naquit sur mes lèvres – mais il me respectaient comme je les respectais.

Xemnas m'accordait une grande importance. D'ailleurs, mon siège avait presque été mis à son niveau. J'étais son arme. « Son plan B »…et cette importance n'avait que grandi lorsque j'avais appris, au prix de plusieurs heures d'entraînement, à manipuler mon arme. Celle avec laquelle j'étais née…

En tant que Simili du « cœur le plus pur », j'avais reçu une arme digne de son nom. Bien plus dévastatrice qu'une simple Keyblade…mais aussi bien plus incontrôlable. Saïx avait personnellement prit en charge cet entraînement, après la Forteresse Oubliée. Puisque son unique mission consistait à attraper Axel, il avait beaucoup de temps libre. Du temps qu'il « m'offrit », comme il disait souvent.

Les temps étaient durs. Nous avions encore, récemment, perdu Xaldin. Lui avait été plus sympathique que les autres à mon égard, il m'avait beaucoup appris pour manipuler les cœurs, au château de cette bête immonde. Ça avait été donc une grande perte, pas pour l'Organisation, mais pour moi. Mes amis étaient-ils tous destinés à disparaître sous la Keyblade de Gabrielle ? Je détestais cette fille. Elle m'avait tout arraché, sous prétexte que nous volions des cœurs. Mais notre but était plus que louable. Pouvoir exister pleinement…

C'était une perpétuelle souffrance de savoir que notre existence n'avait aucun sens. Nous voulions pouvoir vivre, ressentir, devenir des humains comme les autres, être normaux. Être aussi…un peu plus puissants.

Le ciel se chargeait…il allait pleuvoir. Il n'y avait pas d'étoiles, à Illusiopolis, juste le Kingdom Hearts presque achevé qui illuminait les nuages. Je m'accoudai à mon balcon, observant la ville des ténèbres d'en haut. De ma chambre, située presque en haut de la forteresse, j'avais l'impression d'être un dieu.

Il eut des bruits de pas derrière moi. Je me retournai, le visage neutre, comme j'étais depuis la mort de mon meilleur ami…Demyx. Sans lui, j'avais l'impression d'être un Simili comme les autres.

Saïx était entré dans ma chambre, accompagné de Reflets. Il me dévisagea quelques instants.

-Angel, Xemnas nous demande tous. Il veut faire une…dernière réunion.

-Très bien.

Je me redressai, et des Reflets apparurent aussitôt à mes côtés, formant une sorte de garde. Le Supérieur avait ordonné que nous ne devions plus nous promener seuls, désormais. Et cette réunion précipitée voulait dire quelque chose…quelque chose qui avait à voir avec Gabrielle.

-Ils sont entrés, c'est ça ? dis-je soudainement.

Saïx ne répondit pas tout de suite. Après tout, il était le second de Xemnas depuis la mort des précédents. Il devait forcément être au courant. Et puis, il ne pourrait jamais me cacher des choses, à moi, l'arme secrète et son élève.

-Ils sont presque à Illusiopolis. Le Supérieur m'a averti qu'ils avaient trouvé le passage qu'avait formé Axel pour entrer dans la Cité du Crépuscule virtuelle, et que ce traître était déterminé à les aider à entrer ici. Puisqu'il est maintenant trop tard pour l'arrêter, il veut nous donner des consignes de dernières minutes.

Je restai silencieuse. Ainsi donc, la grande bataille était proche ? Moi qui la voyais encore dans quelques semaines, Gabrielle avait en fait mis moins de temps…mais c'était parfait, j'avais étudié mon arme spécialement pour la faire souffrir, et j'étais prête.

Nous arrivâmes dans la salle de réunion. C'était pitoyable. Dans les quatorze sièges, seulement cinq étaient encore occupés. Xemnas, assit sur le siège le plus haut, nous regarda entrer. Luxord, un homme très gentil avec moi, enfin surtout plus jeune que les autres, me fit un rapide clin d'œil, mais son visage était crispé. Xigbar, lui, avait son air rebelle qui lui allait si bien. Il nous jeta un regard froid. Nos sièges, à Saïx et à moi, s'abaissèrent pour que l'on puisse s'asseoir, puis remontèrent à leur niveau respectif. Lorsque nous fûmes tous installés, Xemnas prit la parole de sa voix profonde et monocorde.

-L'heure approche. Bientôt, la bataille aura lieu. Ce sera soit la victoire, soit l'anéantissement. Les Maîtres de la Keyblade et leurs pathétiques acolytes sont en route et tapent presque à nos portes. J'ai dû élaborer un plan.

Il reprit son souffle et nous observa de son regard ambré.

-J'ai condamné quelques portes. Ainsi, nous savons l'itinéraire précis qu'ils vont utiliser. Xigbar, appela-t-il en se retournant vers lui, tu es d'entre nous celui qui se bat le moins bien.

Xigbar n'en dit rien, mais son visage rougit légèrement. Mais nous le savions tous : Xemnas avait raison. Il ne fit donc pas de commentaire.

-Par conséquent, tu seras le premier à les affronter.

Il lui donna le nom de la pièce et lui fit quelques recommandations.

-Ensuite, Luxord, Saïx, vous attendrez nos invités dans vos chambres respectives.

« Chambres » était un mot vite dit. « Nos pièces » serait plus exact.

-D'abord Luxord, ensuite Saïx. Par sécurité, vos portes ne s'ouvriront qu'une par une. Vous avez compris ? Vous devez tout mettre en œuvre pour les arrêter. Si vous réussissez, alors nous aurons un cœur. Nous allons exister.

J'attendais patiemment qu'il me donne à moi-aussi des instructions. J'avais presque hâte d'anéantir les amis de Gabrielle…avant de la détruire, elle.

-Quant à toi, Angel…

Je me redressai, prête à recevoir mes ordres.

-Tu te cacheras.

Mon teint pâlit légèrement.

-Quoi ?

-Angel, tu es la seule à pouvoir nous faire revenir, si nous échouons. Ta force est tellement grande, et puissante, que si les Maîtres de la Keyblade réussissent à nous annihiler, tu pourras, au prix d'un lourd sacrifice, tous nous faire renaître…

-Je le sais bien, m'exclamai-je, mais je me suis entraînée pour démolir Gabrielle. Si je me cache, que croira-t-elle de moi ? Que j'ai peur ? Je dois la combattre.

-Angel, j'ai dit non…commença Xemnas.

Mon poing s'abattit avec rage sur mon accoudoir, et les murs tremblèrent. Mon arme sortit de mon corps, prête à défendre mes idées, tandis que tous les membres présents poussèrent une exclamation.

-Je veux me battre ! Vous ne pouvez pas me l'interdire ! Gabrielle doit mourir de ma main, que vous le vouliez ou non !

Comprenant qu'en me laissant dominée par ce souvenir de sentiment, la fureur, je risquais de détruire Illusipolis, mon arme se rétracta d'elle-même. Mais ma détermination ne faiblit pas.

-Personne, pas même toi, Xemnas, ne pourra m'empêcher d'affronter Gabrielle. Et si elle me bat, alors c'est que je ne pouvais pas vous faire renaître. Mais si je gagne…alors il n'y aura plus de limites à la création de Kingdom Hearts.

Aucune décision ne laissa transparaître sur le visage du Supérieur, comme à son habitude. Il me dévisagea en premier lieu. J'avais gagné en maturité, depuis trois semaines. Tous s'en rendirent compte.

-Ma détermination vaincra, finis-je simplement.

-Soit, conclut Xemnas. Toi-aussi, tu combattras la Keyblade. Et tu réussiras…ton pouvoir est plus dévastateur que tous les nôtres réunis.

Soulagée, je me détendis légèrement. La fin approchait, sans aucun doute. Et comme Xemnas l'avait dit quelques minutes plus tôt, ce serait soit la victoire…

…soit l'anéantissement.


	43. L'ultime commencement

Chapitre 43 : L'ultime commencement

Nous apparûmes dans le renfoncement d'une ruelle sombre, un cul-de-sac. Sora semblait s'être remis de la mort d'Axel : après tout, il ne savait pas encore la vérité sur Roxas. Mais moi, j'étais encore très secouée. Axel était, enfin avait été, mon deuxième personnage préféré ex aequo avec Riku ! Ce n'était pas rien, tout de même, et le voir, en chair et en os, mourir devant ses yeux n'était pas une chose facile.

Mais les sentiments n'avaient plus leur place dans la bataille finale, désormais. Illusiopolis…j'avais longtemps redouté ce moment. Mais je ne m'étais jamais sentie aussi prête qu'en cet instant. D'un pas décidé, je me mis en marche sous le ciel sans étoiles.

Mickey apparut soudainement. Il était là, souriant, mais cette fois-ci un peu plus crispé. Il atteignit le premier la lumière de la lune. Nous le rejoignîmes tous.

Un gigantesque Kingdom Hearts brillait derrière une immense forteresse blanche. Ma Keyblade apparut d'elle-même, comme attirée par le cœur lumineux. Elle sentait que les cœurs des mondes souffraient atrocement dans cet endroit maudit.

-Axel a dit que Kairi est dans le donjon, expliqua Sora au Roi.

-Il faut qu'on trouve un moyen d'entrer dans le château, maugréa la souris.

-Il faut d'abord que l'on atteigne la forteresse, souris-je.

Nous marchâmes en silence…ce lieu donnait la chair de poule. Des allées entières d'immeubles noirs, plongés dans les ténèbres, sans signe de vie mis à part d'effroyables Sans-cœurs qui semblaient faits d'encre. Bref, un décor de films d'horreur.

Nous arrivâmes au pied de la Tour du Souvenir. Je vis aussitôt des images défiler dans ma tête. La musique d' « Another side », et le combat entre Riku et Roxas…la fin secrète de Kingdom Hearts I Final mix. La plus belle cinématique du jeu-vidéo, d'après moi. Mais, soudain, d'autres images se superposèrent dans ma tête. Le froid mordant de la pluie, mes boucles noires qui me tombent devant les yeux, l'incompréhension totale et un souvenir de peur…la naissance de mon Simili.

Mes yeux se levèrent vers le sommet de la Tour tandis qu'une pluie fine s'abattait sur nos têtes. Une pluie douce, et presque chaude…Angel était née ici, là où l'existence de Roxas avait pris un tournant décisif. Là où Riku avait de nouveau, pour Sora, succombé aux ténèbres…

Alors que Sora, qui s'était arrêté un bref instant, avait repris sa marche, des Similis apparurent devant Donald et Dingo pour les empêcher d'avancer. Moi, je n'avais pas droit à ce plaisir…car Roxas ne me voulait pas de mal.

-Sora ! appela Donald.

-Donald ! Dingo ! s'inquiéta le maître de la Keyblade.

Il me jeta un regard étonné du fait que je n'étais pas menacée. Je ne lui fis que le sourire triste que je faisais en pensant à son Simili. Mais Roxas, pour moi, était beaucoup plus qu'un simple Simili…

Un passage des ténèbres s'ouvrit. Et sa silhouette en sortit, comme il y a trois semaines. Son visage était recouvert par la capuche noire de l'Organisation, mais je pouvais facilement reconnaître ses traits dans l'ombre. Et sa manière de se tenir, de marcher, me rappelèrent la Cité du Crépuscule, et ces après-midis de détente et de naïveté. Le mensonge peut parfois être très beau…

Il m'avait accordé un rapide regard, mais il savait que Sora ne devait pas connaître la vérité à mon sujet tout de suite. Et ce combat était entre lui et Sora…je n'en faisais pas partie, pour une fois.

Souvenir perdu, la Keyblade censée représenter Riku, apparut dans sa main droite. Sora s'exclama :

-Une Keyblade ?

Mais Roxas n'eut pas envie de papoter gentiment et attaqua immédiatement Sora, qui ne put que se protéger avec Chaîne Royale. Dès lors, il eut une forte lumière, et ils disparurent tous les deux…Sur le vitrail de l'éveil.

-Sora ! appela Donald.

-On verra plus tard ! m'écriai-je en me préparant à attaquer les Similis. Eliminons ces monstres !

Mes amis affirmèrent à contre cœur. En temps normal, je n'aurais jamais dit une chose pareille. Mais je savais que Sora nous reviendrait en bonne santé, quoiqu'un peu sonné.

Une armée de Similis, lancée pour nous occuper, arriva. Ils ne mettaient pas toute leur force dans le combat, comme pour nous épargner, juste pour que nous ne dérangions pas Roxas pas son propre combat. Jamais un assaut ne me parut si long. Et puis, au bout de quelques minutes, Sora réapparut devant nous, le regard dans le vide, murmurant :

-Tu es un bon double…

-Tout va bien ? demanda Donald.

-Qu'est-ce qui s'est passé ? questionna Sora, encore sous le choc.

-Aucune idée, répondit Dingo. Tu as disparu d'un seul coup. Et puis Donald, Gaby et moi, on a dû affronter des Similis.

-Il a dit, murmura Sora, dépité, qu'il avait vaincu Riku.

-Qui a dit ça ?

-Le garçon…avec le manteau noir.

-Mais personne ne peut vaincre Riku ! réconforta Donald.

-Oui, marmonna Sora pas très convaincu, tu as raison.

-S'il avait un manteau noir, c'est qu'il fait partie de l'Organisation, dit Dingo. Il voulait sûrement te manipuler.

-Oui, continua Donald, c'est sûrement pour ça qu'on ne l'a pas vu. Tu dois être fatigué, Sora.

-Allez, essayons de trouver un moyen d'entrer dans ce château.

Nous nous mîmes de nouveau en marche.

-Mais toi, tu me crois Gaby, hein ? s'exclama Sora. Tu l'as vu ?

Il avait exactement le même visage que Roxas qui était le seul à avoir vu Riku lui prendre l'argent. Ils avaient exactement la même expression, les mêmes yeux, la même lueur d'inquiétude. Comme pour Roxas dans la Cité du Crépuscule, je passai à coté de lui et posai ma main sur son épaule.

-Viens, Sora. Ils nous attendent.

Lui aussi scruta mon regard si triste avant de se remettre à marcher.

Nous montâmes une pente douce avant de rejoindre un précipice. A 200 mètres, flottant dans le vide, il y avait l'entrée de la Forteresse. Mais nous ne pouvions pas l'atteindre, à moins de savoir voler. Ce que personne ne savait faire.

-Un cul-de-sac ? s'étonna Sora.

-Il y a forcément un passage quelque part ! s'exclama Mickey, qui nous attendait là.

Alors que nous débattions, Kairi faisait la rencontre de Naminé, son Simili. Et alors qu'elles se serraient la main, une forte lumière nous éclaira. Pendant que nous nous protégions les yeux, nos Keyblades respectives, à moi et à Sora, apparurent devant nous. Nous les attrapâmes.

C'était l'aide de Naminé envers celui qui lui avait juré de ne jamais l'oublier. Je repensais à la dernière cinématique de Chain of Memories. La bulle de sommeil de Sora qui se refermait doucement tandis que Naminé savait qu'il allait perdre ses souvenirs liés à elle. Mais lui continuait à lui répéter qu'elle était son amie, et que jamais il ne pourrait la faire disparaître de son cœur. Jiminy, pour rassurer la jeune fille, avait même marqué dans son carnet « Remercier Naminé ». Le Simili avait remplacé Kairi dans le cœur de Sora le temps d'une aventure…et Sora l'avait oubliée, contrairement à sa promesse.

Nous tendîmes nos clefs vers la Forteresse. Aussitôt, un large chemin bleu translucide apparut dans une lumière éblouissante.

-Kairi…on arrive, s'exclama Sora.

« Et Naminé, pensai-je à mon tour, ta souffrance prendra bientôt fin. »

Nous courûmes pendant une dizaine de minutes, le temps d'atteindre le château immaculé. Sora mourrait d'impatience de revoir celle qu'il aimait, et nous étions tous décidés à détruire l'Organisation XIII. Une Organisation du néant qui n'aurait jamais dû exister.

Nous arrivâmes sur une plate-forme blanche.

-Kairi ! où es-tu ! s'exclama Sora.

-Tais-toi ! chuchotai-je à Sora en lui prenant la manche. Nous sommes dans leur repaire…

Mickey partit immédiatement devant et devint bientôt une ombre qui disparut.

-Attendez ! Majesté…soupira Donald.

-Attention ! avertit Dingo. On a de la visite…

Des Similis apparurent. Mais plus rien ne pouvait m'arrêter. J'étais entrée dans la Forteresse de l'Organisation. J'étais sûre, à présent, d'être bel et bien l'élue de la Keyblade des Mondes. J'avais, pour la première fois de mon existence, des amis à défendre. Et c'était un trésor que je comptais jalousement garder.


	44. L'Archer

Chapitre 44 : L'Archer

Le Roi était parti. Nous étions de nouveau à quatre. La tension qui régnait dans l'air était presque palpable. Mes compagnons, inquiets, ignoraient la fin de cette histoire…mais je savais qu'ils allaient survivre tous les trois. Mais, me concernant, je ne pouvais pas encore savoir.

Nous marchions dans des couloirs blancs, avec des nuances de gris, et Sora était plongé dans ses pensées. Sa rencontre avec Roxas avait dû le troubler, très certainement. J'accélérai légèrement pour atteindre sa hauteur, et je posai ma main sur son épaule.

-A quoi penses-tu, Sora ?

Il leva les yeux vers moi, son esprit embué de questions. Puis il soupira.

-Je repense à toute cette aventure. Et à notre réveil à la Cité du Crépuscule…là où nous t'avons trouvé, Gabrielle. Tu ne crois pas que le moment est venu de… ?

-Non, Sora. Pas encore. Mais plus les minutes passent, et plus la vérité est proche.

-Bon, d'accord, murmura-t-il. Et je me demande aussi si je combattrai Xemnas aux côtés de Riku. Et si Kairi ne souffre pas trop dans ce donjon…

Un pâle sourire naquit sur mes lèvres. Je mourrais d'envie de tout lui raconter, mais, impuissante, je me contentai de tripoter la clé qui pendait autour de mon cou. L'avenir me concernant n'avait jamais été aussi incertain. Mais j'étais prête, oui, prête à décimer la reste de l'Organisation XIII, et mon Simili…

-Gabrielle, reprit Sora, lorsque je t'ai réveillée, devant le manoir…tu as dit un mot qui m'a surpris…c'était quoi, déjà ?

Je réfléchis à la vitesse de la lumière. Ça me semblait si loin, maintenant…je me souvins d'un noir d'encre, quand le monde virtuel avait été détruit, et quand je m'étais effondrée sur le sol, en larmes, tandis que Roxas disparaissait dans la pièce où Sora dormait…et une infinie tristesse, rien qu'en y repensant des larmes perlèrent au coin de mes yeux. Une impression de sommeil, de bien-être, de calme, de paix, et…deux yeux bleus saphir qui me regardaient d'un air curieux. Je m'étais redressée, la vue brouillée, et m'étais exclamée…non, je n'avais pas pu dire ça…je m'étais exclamée « Roxas » !

-Alors ? Tu t'en souviens ?

Je secouai, rouge, la tête de droite à gauche.

-Non, je ne m'en souviens pas…moi aussi, j'étais endormie…je ne savais plus ce que je disais.

-Tu mens, affirma Sora sans hésiter. Je te connais depuis le temps, et je sais que tu mens. Mais bon, je vais m'en souvenir…

Nous montâmes des escaliers translucides, qui se trouvaient dans une immense et gigantesque salle blanche, et nous passâmes une porte. Mes yeux s'écarquillèrent…nous étions arrivés si loin, déjà ? Une grande et large salle bleue…là où Xigbar allait nous combattre.

Mes trois amis regardèrent l'endroit d'un air curieux. Saïx nous observait, le visage impassible, comme à son habitude. Je pris le bras à Sora, qui se retourna vers moi, et je pointai du doigt le balcon d'où le membre nous dévisageait.

-Bien joué, petits, dit Saïx.

-C'est toi qui as enlevé Kairi ! m'exclamai-je.

-Où est-elle ? s'écria Sora.

-Qui sait. Elle célèbre sans doute ses retrouvailles avec son ami venu des ténèbres.

-De quoi tu parles ? questionna Sora, agressif.

-Elle n'a plus besoin de toi, maintenant, dit-il d'un ton sarcastique.

-Tes mensonges font pitié, grinçai-je en serrant mon poing, prête à en découdre.

-Oh, sourit Saïx, vous n'êtes pas obligés de me croire. Mais ce qui est sûr…c'est que vous n'êtes plus vraiment utiles à l'Organisation XIII. Regardez donc ceci !

Il se retourna vers un grand dôme vitré, qui servait de toit, et ses yeux brillèrent d'une lueur bestiale tandis qu'ils se posèrent sur l'immense lune jaune en forme de cœur.

-Notre Kingdom Hearts ! Grâce à vous, nous avons assez de cœurs. Comprenez-vous ce que ça signifie ? Toutefois, il nous faut encore une dernière victoire des Porteurs de la Keyblade !

Il claqua des doigts, et aussitôt apparurent des dizaines de tâches noires dans la pièce. Des trappes vers les ténèbres…et des Sans-cœurs en sortirent, gigotant, se dandinant. Le bleu et le blanc des murs et du sol se transformèrent en noir. Nous étions pris au piège.

-On doit se battre ! s'écria Donald.

-Mais…Kingdom Hearts…

-Sora, mourir enchanterait les membres de cette Organisation, et personne ne pourrait les arrêter. C'est ce que tu veux ?

-Non. Bien sûr que non !

Il tendit sa main devant lui, faisant apparaître sa Keyblade, lorsque qu'une voix retentit. Une voix qui fit vibrer le cœur de Sora…une voix qu'il pouvait reconnaître entre des milliers.

-Sora ! cria cette voix féminine.

Kairi était là. Tout en haut de la gigantesque pièce, à un balcon, mais sa silhouette était facilement devinable.

-Te voilà enfin ! s'écria-t-elle.

-Kairi ! s'exclama Sora.

Mais des Sans-cœurs en profitèrent pour se jeter sur lui.

-Hey ! m'exclamai-je à mon tour.

Je fis disparaître les créatures noires en quelques coups de ma Keyblade. Puis j'aidais Sora à se relever.

-ça va ? demandai-je.

-Oui…je crois.

Kairi en avait profité pour sauter de son balcon à une autre surface un peu plus en dessous. Mais il était impossible, pour nous, de voir ce qu'elle y faisait. Cependant, en fermant les yeux, je pouvais sentir la présence de Riku…

Soudain, Sora tourna ses yeux vers la plate-forme où se trouvait Kairi, et il aperçut furtivement Riku. Celui-ci avait l'apparence du Sans-cœur de Xehanort…et Sora ne comprenait pas.

-Qu'est-ce qui se passe ? demanda-t-il.

Il eut soudain une explosion de jets rouges qui touchèrent tous les Sans-cœurs et Similis qui nous menaçaient. Toutefois nous sentions tous que ce n'était pas dans un but amical…

-As-tu été un gentil garçon ? résonna une voix.

-Montre-toi, espèce de lâche ! m'écriai-je.

Xigbar sortit d'un passage vers les ténèbres.

-Oh, sourit-il, vous avez tous l'air plutôt méchant. Gabrielle ! Angel ! Sora ! Roxas...

-Roxas? répéta Sora, étonné. Hé, demanda Sora à Donald, est-ce qu'il vient de m'appeler Roxas ?

-Tu as vraiment compliqué la tâche de l'Organisation XIII, continua Xigbar, ravi de son petit effet. Ça doit être pour ça que la Keyblade t'a choisi. Sauf que tu n'es pas un bon candidat. Tu n'arrives même pas à la cheville des précédents élus…

Aaaaah, la phrase qui faisait polémique pour le prochain Birth by Sleep. Un léger sourire s'étira sur mes fines lèvres tandis que je croisai les bras, continuant patiemment à écouter le discours de Xigbar.

-Qu'est-ce que tu racontes ? s'énerva Sora.

-Hé, s'exclama Xigbar, tu ne comprends rien ! Tout ce que je dis, traître, c'est que cette fois ton heure est venue.

Il fit apparaître son arme, ses deux pistolets blanc-violet, et il sauta sur notre niveau, tandis que nos Keyblade apparurent à leur tour dans nos mains.

-Tu n'aurais pas dû nous trahir, grinça-t-il avant de se jeter dans le combat.

Il marchait en l'air, la tête à l'envers, en dehors de tout, sentant à peine les coups de braiser et de glace que nous lui portions. Perdant patience face à son stoïcisme, je me jetai sur lui, toutes griffes dehors, et il dut se débattre pour que je lui lâche enfin le manteau. Il tomba sur le sol avec la grâce d'un félin, et Sora le tambourina de coups. Xigbar s'éleva dans les airs et il se mit à briller. Il eut un éclair et la plate-forme changea, des trous apparaissant ici et là, réduisant notre terrain. Xigbar en profita pour nous bombarder de missiles, ces projectiles rouges qui faisaient atrocement mal. Je courus vers Sora qui tentait tant bien que mal de les éviter et je m'écriai :

-MIROIR !

Aussitôt les jets ricochèrent sur une surface translucide et Sora et moi, nous fûmes hors de danger. Donald répéta l'action avec Dingo. Xigbar, voyant qu'il était bloqué, continua comme un malade de nous tirer dessus.

-Gabrielle, fit Sora, le regard grave, est-ce que j'ai un… ?

Mais la paroi se brisa avant qu'il ne put finir sa phrase et je me jetai sur le membre de l'Organisation. Ma Keyblade sifflait dans l'air, menaçante, tandis qu'elle provoquait dans le corps du Simili des plaies béantes. Il hurla de douleur avant de rejoindre la terre ferme. Là, Sora, sans aucune émotion, détruisit pour toujours Xigbar. Tout comme Axel, il commença à disparaître dans le néant.

-Pourquoi m'as-tu appelé Roxas ? s'écria Sora.

Xigbar éclata de rire. Un rire sans joie…

-Tu aimerais bien le savoir, sourit-il avant de s'évanouir dans le néant.

Sora baissa les yeux.

-Pourquoi m'a-t-il appelé Roxas ? répéta-t-il.

-Sora, cesse de te tourmenter pour le moment, souris-je en posant ma main sur son épaule. Nous avons retrouvé Kairi !

Je pointai de ma main libre la jeune fille qui se battait durement pour sauver sa vie.

-Oui. Kairi, on arrive tout de suite !

* * *

J'étais au sommet de la Forteresse, observant avec Xemnas le Kingdom Hearts que nous avions créé.

-Je vais bientôt me confronter à Gabrielle, murmurai-je.

Nous ne pouvions pas être anxieux, nous étions des Similis, mais cependant nous sentions la tension qui plombait l'atmosphère. Et j'avais, comment m'expliquer…j'avais peur d'affronter mon autre moitié.

-Et tu dois gagner, dit Xemnas en cessant d'observer Kingdom Hearts. Si tout tourne mal, tu es notre dernier espoir. Si nous disparaissons tous, toi seule pourras nous ramener.

Il était très différent de moi. Il était très grand, avec une belle carrure et très musclé. Savoir que sa vie reposait entre mes mains me mettait assez mal à l'aise

-Mais si Gabrielle réussit à te battre…si elle te surpasse…et que tu es en train de disparaître, utilise tes dernières forces pour revenir vers moi. Je resterai ici, je ne bougerais pas. Tu as compris ?

-Oui.

Saïx apparut derrière nous, et nous nous retournâmes.

-Xemnas, Kingdom Hearts est-il prêt ? demanda-t-il.

-Il le sera bientôt, dit simplement le Supérieur.

-Puis-je mettre un terme à cette mascarade ? questionna Saïx.

-Je t'en prie, fit Xemnas en inclinant légèrement la tête.

-J'attendais ces mots depuis si longtemps, sourit Saïx avant de disparaître.

De là où nous étions, en nous penchant légèrement, nous pouvions voir le grand dôme de verre de la « chambre » de Saïx. Nous allions pouvoir assister à la bataille.

-Il se fera tuer, assura froidement Xemnas. Il n'est pas de taille à affronter le Porteur de la Keyblade…et le Cœur le plus Pur.

-Je le sais bien, souris-je à mon tour, c'est pourquoi c'est à moi que revient la tâche de ramener l'Organisation XIII…si le plan échoue.

Xemnas affirma d'un mouvement de tête lent.

-Et c'est aussi pourquoi c'est à toi de me succéder, rajouta-t-il dans un sourire.


	45. Retrouvailles

Chapitre 45 : Retrouvailles

Enfin. La lumière au bout du tunnel, l'ultime réconfort. Il n'y avait plus de Sans-cœurs sur le balcon, juste Riku et Kairi. Je ressentis beaucoup de fierté en observant la scène, le décor, et mes amis. J'étais arrivée aussi loin dans le jeu….j'étais presque au bout. Je n'avais plus qu'à tendre la main et refermer mon poing pour finir le jeu. Encore fallait-il que j'ai la force de le faire…

-Kairi, tu as été géniale ! s'exclama Dingo.

La jeune fille se retourna et sourit. Elle semblait flattée qu'on le lui fasse si gentiment remarquer. Puis elle s'approcha de Sora, de même que Sora se rapprocha d'elle, et Sora sourit.

-Tu as changé, Kairi, remarqua-t-il. Je suis si content de te voir !

-Riku et toi, vous n'êtes jamais rentrés…dit Kairi, alors je suis partie vous chercher.

Il n'y avait pas de reproches dans sa voix, juste de la lassitude. Mais Sora le prit pour lui, et, honteux, baissa les yeux.

-Désolé…soupira-t-il.

Mais la jeune fille ne lui en voulait pas du tout. Elle le serra dans ses bras et murmura quelques mots à son oreille. Sora sembla d'abord étonné, puis il lui rendit son étreinte. Lorsque enfin, ils se dé-scotchèrent l'un de l'autre, je souris en agitant ma main.

-Salut ! Je m'appelle Gabrielle, souris-je.

C'était étrange de se présenter à un personnage que je connaissais depuis quelques années déjà. Elle me rendit mon salut, un sourire rayonnant s'étalant sur ses lèvres.

-J'ai déjà entendu parlé de toi. J'ai rencontré ton frère sur mon île. J'ai été enfermée dans le donjon…avec lui.

-Je sais, m'exclamai-je. Ne t'inquiète pas, il va bien…

-Je l'espère, sourit Kairi.

-Gaby est notre amie ! s'écria Dingo. Elle nous a beaucoup aidé et prêté main forte…

-Oh, c'est si peu, rosis-je.

-Tu es trop modeste ! renchérit Donald. Ta Keyblade nous a souvent sorti de durs combats…

-Vraiment ? rougis-je encore plus.

Kairi rit. Mais l'attention de Sora se porta sur Riku, enfin, sur l'adolescent à l'apparence de Xehanort…celui-ci avait fait apparaître un passage vers le ténèbres et s'apprêtait à s'y engouffrer, lorsque Sora le héla de s'arrêter. Riku lui obéit, sans pour autant se retourner vers son meilleur ami. L'atmosphère qui semblait s'être détendue se gorgea d'attention envers la scène qui allait se dérouler devant nos yeux.

-Attends, Ansem ! Je veux dire…Sans-cœur de Xehanort. Je n'aurais jamais pensé que je te reverrais un jour. Quand je pense à ce que tu as provoqué, ça me met hors de moi. Mais…tu as sauvé Kairi, n'est-ce pas ? Je t'en suis terriblement reconnaissant. Merci.

Kairi était restée silencieuse, mais en voyant Riku partir, elle courut vers l'homme et lui agrippa la manche.

-Riku, supplia-t-elle, ne pars pas !

Mes trois amis poussèrent une exclamation de surprise, mais moi, je croisai les bras, attendant que Riku passe aux aveux.

-Kairi, qu'est-ce que tu viens de dire ? s'exclama Sora.

-Riku, murmura-t-elle simplement en se retournant vers nous.

-Je ne suis rien, dit l'homme aux cheveux blancs, juste un paria des ténèbres.

Il baissa les yeux, l'air triste, mais ne bougea pas.

-Sora ! appela Kairi. Approche ! Dis-lui quelque chose !

Sora, mi réticent mi curieux, obéit après un instant de silence et s'avança vers Riku, qui ne se retourna pas vers lui, évitant son regard. Pourquoi avait-il honte d'avoir fui dans les ténèbres ? Parfois, la défense d'une juste cause nécessite un plongeon dans les ténèbres : les ténèbres eux-mêmes deviennent alors une juste cause. Le fait de s'être plongé dans les ténèbres pour triompher de Roxas…montrait à quel point Riku était courageux. Oui, s'être plongé dans les ténèbres était un geste magnifique, montrant à quel point il était fort. Son cœur n'était pas faible. Son cœur était sans doute plus pur que le mien.

Kairi prit la main de Sora et celle de Riku, puis les fit entrer en contact. Dès lors, il se passa quelque chose qu'eux seuls pouvaient voir, une vision au delà des mots et de la parole. Oui, ils voyaient tous les trois plus loin que nous. Mais moi, pour avoir joué au jeu, je savais que Sora avait vu Riku tel qu'il était, un adolescent bientôt homme rongé par le remord.

Sora leva les yeux vers Riku et tomba à genoux.

-Riku, c'est Riku…je le ressens. Où étais-tu ?

Sora se mit à pleurer. Sa doute de fatigue, de soulagement, de bonheur et de tristesse à la fois. Il avait cherché Riku durant toute notre aventure, pensant pendant la plus grande partie qu'il était mort, sans aucune nouvelle, nageant dans le brouillard le plus total. Et, au bout de trois semaines épuisantes, il avait retrouvé, en quelques minutes, ses deux meilleurs amis perdus.

-Sora, ressaisis-toi ! Ah, quel pleurnichard…soupira Riku.

Il avait toujours l'apparence de Xehanort. Il n'y avait pas de doute à ce sujet. Mais sa voix…sa voix avait quelque chose de différent. Oui…c'était la voix de Riku.

-Je t'ai cherché partout ! s'exclama Sora.

-Je ne voulais pas que tu me retrouves, répliqua Riku.

-Mais c'est pourtant lui qui nous a aidés, non ? murmura Dingo avec la délicatesse d'un éléphant dans un magasin de porcelaine.

Ce fut un atterrissage sur la terre ferme. J'avais complètement oublié leur présence, obnubilée par l'image de Riku que j'étais la seule à voir.

-Tous ces indices sur notre route, continua Dingo, c'était forcément Riku !

Sora se releva et Riku nous regarda tous.

-Je me demandais si vous alliez comprendre un jour, soupira-t-il. Il faut dire, les amis à Sora n'ont jamais été très futés…

-Qu'est-ce que tu entends par là ? s'énerva Donald.

-Pourquoi ne m'as-tu pas fait savoir que tu allais bien ? coupa Sora.

-Je te l'ai dit, répéta patiemment Riku, je ne voulais pas que tu me retrouves. Pas…comme ça. J'ai affronté Ansem, enfin, le Sans-cœur de Xehanort. Bien que j'aie triomphé il a envahi mon cœur. Alors pour obtenir le pouvoir des ténèbres, j'ai dû me résoudre à devenir Ansem.

-ça veut dire, murmura Kairi, que tu auras toujours ce corps ?

-La bataille n'est pas terminée, répondit Riku. C'est pourquoi j'ai encore besoin de la force des ténèbres.

-Alors, s'écria Sora, décidé, terminons-la. Pour moi, tu es toujours Riku.

J'étais restée silencieuse, pour profiter pleinement d'une des scènes décisive de Kingdom Hearts II. Mais il était temps pour moi d'intervenir.

-Pour moi aussi, tu es toujours Riku ! m'exclamai-je.

Je courus à mon tour vers lui et le pris dans mes bras. Il était une présence réconfortante pour moi, une béquille incassable. Il allait, moralement, me permettre de battre l'Organisation et mon Simili. J'étais tombée amoureuse dès le moment où je l'avais vu avec Roxas, qui jouait avec un bâton dans l'air. Et je savais que c'était réciproque. Comme pour confirmer mon idée il me rendit encore plus fort mon étreinte.

-Quoi ? s'étonna à nouveau Sora. Vous vous…connaissez ?

-Sora, souris-je malicieusement en me retournant vers lui, je suis contente de voir que je t'étonne encore ! L'heure des explications viendra bientôt…

Je levai les yeux vers Riku, les sourcils froncés par l'inquiétude.

-Riku, où est Matthew ? Il n'est pas avec toi ?

-Il est avec le Roi. Nous nous sommes croisés, et Matthew a préféré escorter le Roi dans son ascension.

Mes amis poussèrent une nouvelle exclamation.

-Matthew était parti avec Riku s'entraîner, expliquai-je à leur regard interrogatif. Je ne pouvais pas vous le dire, comme Riku ne le désirait pas, mais je voulais vraiment, je vous assure…

Sora sourit à son tour et posa une main sur mon épaule, comme j'avais tendance à le faire avec lui.

-Ne t'inquiète pas, Gabrielle, tu n'as pas à te justifier…pour l'instant, rajouta-t-il dans un clin d'œil.

Nous nous étions retrouvés. Il ne manquait plus que mon frère, et mon équipe était au complet. Sora s'écria :

-Allez, les amis ! Joignons nos forces pour un dernier combat !

Nous acceptâmes tous dans un cri de guerre qui résonna dans la salle immaculée. L'Organisation, grâce à notre courage et notre détermination, allait disparaître dans le néant. L'espoir de pouvoir tout expliquer à mes amis, l'espoir de pouvoir passer la porte à Destiny Island, l'espoir de m'en sortir indemne…tout cela faisait que je ne voulais pas mourir sous les coups de mon Simili, ni sous ceux de Xemnas. Je devais vivre…je voulais vivre.

Je me retournai une dernière fois vers mes amis. Ils représentaient tout le chemin que j'avais parcouru jusqu'à présent. Etais-je toujours la Gabrielle frêle et insociable, complètement rejetée, du début de l'aventure ? Non, je m'étais transformée.

Kingdom Hearts II m'avait apporté pendant des années du réconfort, puis il m'avait donné un rôle important, offert des amis, procuré une manière de faire mes preuves, appris ce qu'était la confiance, et l'amour. Et maintenant, c'était à moi de lui rendre la pareille, en le délivrant de l'étrange torpeur répétitive dans laquelle il s'était enfermé. J'allais délivrer le Royaume des Cœurs pour que l'histoire puisse évoluer. J'allais guérir les Cœurs de tous les Mondes de leurs maux. J'allais libérer mes amis…

…et si pour cela, je devais quitter à tout jamais cet univers, alors je devais le faire, au péril de ma vie.


	46. Le Joueur du Destin et le Devin Lunaire

Chapitre 46 : Le Joueur du Destin et le Devin Lunaire.

Nous arrivâmes dans une sorte de cimetière. « Preuve d'Existence »…cette salle sinistre, sombre, sans fenêtres, où trônaient douze pierres tombales, était la pièce qui donnait à l'Organisation une raison de vivre. Une sorte de sécurité, un endroit rassurant. Pathétique.

-Ces tombes correspondent aux treize membres de l'Organisation, murmurai-je en m'agenouillant devant l'une d'entre elles.

Je soufflai sur le marbre froid et de la poussière vola dans la salle. Je frottai du bout du doigt la saleté et des lettres apparurent.

-« Le Savant Glacial… », souris-je.

-Pourquoi tout est dans cet état ? demanda Sora.

-Il n'y a plus que quatre membres en vie. Pourquoi veux-tu que l'on fasse attention aux tombes des autres ?

-Ils n'étaient pas…amis ? Ils oeuvrent dans le même but, non ?

-L'amitié est un mot qui leur est inconnu, soupirai-je en me relevant. De même que les sentiments…

Mais je me souvins de la mort de Roxas. Je sentais encore son étreinte autour de moi, et ses larmes couler dans mon dos….je frissonnai. Lui n'était pas comme les autres. Kairi s'approcha de la tombe de Luxord, qui était encore ouverte. Sora allait devoir le battre.

-C'est une porte, non ? hasarda-t-elle.

-ça m'en a tout l'air, confirma Donald. Allons-y !

Riku et moi échangeâmes un regard inquiet. Nous nous comprenions sans même utiliser le langage. Nous étions pareils, comme en ne faisant qu'un. Nos Keyblade nous le prouvaient : la sienne née du cœur des hommes, la mienne, du cœur des mondes, nous étions complémentaires. Il me sourit et passa le premier, derrière Sora. Kairi le suivit, déterminée. Donald amorça un geste, mais Dingo, lui, me retint par l'épaule.

Il n'avait pas un air grave, juste un air mi sérieux mi amusé. Je l'interrogeai des yeux, me demandant ce qu'il voulait me dire de si important.

-Gabrielle…le garçon qui t'a sauvée des ténèbres, chez Yen Sid…c'est Riku, non ?

Je voulus démentir, mais mes joues s'empourprèrent et mes yeux devinrent fuyants.

-Euh…mais non, pas du tout !

Dingo éclata de rire.

-Ce n'est pas difficile à savoir, en fait. Mais si tu veux que Sora ne le sache pas pour l'instant…évite de faire briller tes yeux quand ils se posent sur Riku, d'accord ?

Il passa à son tour la porte. J'étais assez abasourdie, étonnée, puis, je passai à mon tour le passage, un léger sourire flottant sur mes lèvres.

La chambre de Luxord était un immense balcon en pente. Assez sombre, grand, blanc et vide, en fait. Tous mes amis fixaient le Kingdom Hearts. Je me demandais pourquoi, jusqu'à ce que je remarque moi-aussi un faisceau lumineux qui semblait le traverser.

-Qu'est-ce que c'est ? demanda Sora, intrigué.

-Le Roi et Diz. Je veux dire, Ansem le Sage, répondit Riku.

-Ils sont juste au dessus de nous, souris-je. Allons les rejoindre !

Sora courut immédiatement en tête, mais un passage des ténèbres s'ouvrit entre lui et nous, et Luxord en sortit. Il ne prononça pas un mot, et nous ne pouvions que voir son dos. Mais il claqua des doigts, et alors, des immenses cartes se mirent à nous entourer. Elles finirent par se confondre, ne formant plus qu'un immense mur blanc.

-Sora ! criai-je.

Mais, soudain, il eut un éclair. Lorsque mes yeux se rouvrirent, nous étions enfermés dans une toute petite salle blanche, minuscule, apparemment faite de cartes. Nous étions tassés les uns contre les autres.

-Qui était cette personne ? Que va-t-il faire à Sora ? s'inquiéta Kairi.

-C'était Luxord, répondis-je en tentant de m'asseoir. Un membre assez récent de l'Organisation. Et la question n'est pas de savoir ce qu'il va faire à Sora, mais ce que Sora va lui faire !

Ma remarque fit sourire tout le monde, mais la tension restait intacte. Un silence s'installa, jusqu'à ce que…

-Aïe ! s'écria Donald. Dingo, tu ne vas pas recommencer comme à la Ville d'Halloween ?

-Désolé, s'excusa Dingo.

Il ne faisait pas très clair, dans la boîte. Les cartes laissaient passer une faible lumière, mais nous baignions dans l'obscurité presque totale.

-Riku, murmurai-je tandis que Donald et Dingo racontaient nos aventures à Kairi pour détendre l'atmosphère, tu penses parfois à Roxas ?

J'avais parlé tellement bas que moi-même j'avais du mal à m'entendre. Je sentis un corps humain contre moi et je compris que Riku s'était approché pour mieux m'écouter. Il ne répondit pas tout de suite, choisissant les meilleurs mots à mettre sur ses propres sentiments.

-Parfois, avoua-t-il. Je me demande qu'est-ce qu'il était réellement. Un Simili, ou quelque chose d'autre… ?

Il marqua une pose.

-Et toi ? chuchota-t-il tandis que Kairi éclatai d'un rire joyeux, mais avec une once de nervosité.

Alors que je ne m'y attendais pas, des larmes surgirent dans mes yeux. Il était vrai que j'étais déjà attachée à Roxas dans ma dimension. Nous étions pareils. Incompris, torturés, et toujours, toujours seuls. Mais notre rencontre avait tout changé. Nous nous étions tout se suite compris, de la même manière qu'avec Riku. C'était pour ça que je souffrais tellement. Sora, lui, était plus social. Il n'était jamais seul, il n'avait pas connu les mêmes sentiments que moi. Dans mon esprit, ils étaient deux personnes totalement différentes…

-Je pense tout le temps à lui. Je ne sais pas si tu le sais, rajoutai-je dans un sourire triste, mais il a été mon tout premier ami…et je suis sûre qu'il ressentait la même chose pour moi.

Riku sentit que ça n'allait plus. Il sentais mon désarroi, ma colère, mon impuissance aussi face à la vie désespérante de Roxas. Sa main tâtonna le sol jusque trouver la mienne, et il la serra du plus fort qu'il put. Je posai doucement ma tête sur son épaule et soupirai.

Quel drôle de sentiment, l'amour.

Puis, soudain, le sol se mit à trembler. Nous nous redressâmes tous. Dingo me tomba dessus, Donald tomba sur Dingo, Riku tomba sur Donald et Kairi tomba sur Riku. Je poussai un cri de douleur, mais personne n'arrivait à retrouver son équilibre. Je fis apparaître ma Keyblade, et pressai le manche contre le dos de Dingo. Ma Keyblade se mit à étinceler et tout le monde se retrouva debout. J'avais fait ce prodige grâce à ma propre énergie. Fatiguée, je m'apprêtai à m'effondrer, mais Riku me rattrapa aussitôt. Je vis dans son regard vert-bleu briller une lueur d'inquiétude, mais je me redressai, souriante.

-C'est parce que vous êtes tous très gros, répliquai-je.

Donald, énervé, me donna un coup de plume dans le ventre. Je ris. Plaisanter avant la dernière bataille…le calme avant la tempête.

Il eut un éclair blanc et nous apparûmes devant un Sora étonné, mais aussi déboussolé.

-Tu n'as rien ? demanda Kairi tandis que nous nous approchâmes de lui.

-Non, ça va, sourit-il, heureux de nous avoir retrouvé. Bon, continuons !

Nous retournâmes dans la salle des tombes. Une nouvelle porte était apparue, celle du « Devin Lunaire ». Saïx…

Sa salle à lui était dans les tons gris. Il y avait des pics noirs pour délimiter la zone, comme une sorte de fort. Il avait une vue imprenable sur Kingdom Hearts. Cet endroit était macabre.

Saïx était déjà là, comme si il nous attendait. Savait-il qu'il allait mourir ? Peut-être…il observa le Kingdom Hearts presque fini, puis, lorsqu'il sentit notre présence, il se retourna.

-Te voilà, dit-il de sa voix sans sentiment. Toi-seul pouvait arriver ici vivant, Roxas.

-J'en ai marre de ce nom ! gronda Sora tandis que son poing se serrait – Riku et moi échangeâmes un regard-.

-Oui ! ajouta Donald alors que lui et Dingo se postaient devant Sora. Lui, c'est Sora !

Saïx brandit son arme. Elle était…indescriptible. Menaçante, ornée de pics, elle devait vraiment faire un mal incroyable.

-Deux noms pour un même destin ! s'exclama Saïx.

Avec son arme, il fit naître une tempête impressionnante. Riku nous protégea aussitôt, Kairi et moi, en faisant bouclier avec ses bras.

-Non ! m'exclamai-je alors que je tentai de me soustraire à sa forte carrure.

-C'est son combat ! Pas le nôtre ! insista Riku en m'agrippant par l'épaule.

Comme pour appuyer sa remarque, un bouclier invisible se mit entre la bataille et Kairi, Riku et moi.

-Vas-y, Sora ! s'écria Kairi.

-Oui, rajoutai-je en m'égosillant. J'ai confiance en vous !

Ils nous jetèrent un rapide regard, puis la salle fut plongée dans les ténèbres pour nous…Saïx nous empêchait d'assister au combat.

-Pourquoi tu m'as arrêtée ? Je voulais combattre ! m'exclamai-je en me retournant vers Riku.

-C'est un défi lancé à Roxas. Nous ne devons pas intervenir.

Kairi resta pensive. Inquiète, elle regarda les ténèbres.

-Gaby ? demanda-t-elle.

-Quoi ? dis-je en me retournant vers elle, oubliant ma rancœur contre Riku.

-Tu as l'air proche de Sora, non ?

-On peut dire ça, souris-je. Je le suis depuis pas mal de semaines…

-Il va réussir à détruire Saïx ?

Je compris de quelle lumière avait voulu me parler Dingo, trente minutes plus tôt. La lumière qui brillait dans les yeux de Kairi était la même qui étincelait dans les miens.

-Oui, ne t'inquiète pas. Tout va aller bien, pour lui. Et au pire, rajoutai-je en grognant, il pourra toujours frapper avec sa tête de pics !

Elle sourit à son tour. Tous les trois, nous scrutions les ténèbres, espérant en vain apercevoir quelque chose. On pouvait entendre des cris, ces hurlements qui témoignent d'une bataille. Mais Sora allait réussir, c'était écrit. Roxas devait réussir.

En effet, les ténèbres finirent par disparaître. Nous pouvions alors voir Sora, Keyblade brandie, face à Saïx qui courba l'échine, ne pouvant se redresser. Il lâcha son arme, lentement. Il marcha, titubant, vers sa baie vitrée et son cher Kindgom Hearts. Il leva une dernière fois les yeux.

-Oh, Kingdom Hearts…où est…mon cœur?

Il tendit sa main vers son rêve, Kingdom Hearts, la chose pour laquelle il s'était battue, la chose pour laquelle il allait mourir…il disparut, semblable à de la poussière…

-Je ne comprends pas, pourquoi tout le monde s'obstine à m'appeler Roxas ? demanda Sora en se retournant vers Riku.

Nous avançâmes vers lui.

-Parce que, Sora…murmura Riku. Roxas est ton Simili. C'est Xemnas qui a découvert Roxas. Il pouvait se servir de la Keyblade parce qu'il était ton Simili. Grâce à ça, il a pu intégrer l'Organisation. Mais Roxas les a trahis. Je l'ai affronté car je pensais que ça t'aiderait à te réveiller. J'ai perdu…mais lors du combat suivant, j'avais acquis la force nécessaire. Peut-être que cette bataille était inutile. Je pense qu'il a quitté l'Organisation car il voulait te rencontrer.

Sora baissa les yeux. Il avait une expression d'infinie tristesse sur le visage. Puis soudain, il leva les yeux vers moi. Il fronça les sourcils, d'un air déçu et en colère.

-Gabrielle, je me souviens de ton premier mot, à ton réveil, à la Cité du Crépuscule.

Mon cœur battit soudain très vite. Je pris un air étonné.

-…Gabrielle, ton premier mot, c'était Roxas. Tu as connu mon Simili ?

Ce n'était pas une question posée sur le ton de la gentillesse. C'était une question posée avec rage. L'actrice Gabrielle devait à nouveau entrer en action. L'expression de mon visage devint totalement neutre, égale à elle-même…mais Roxas avait tout été pour moi. Je ne pouvais me résoudre à mentir sur lui. Ça m'était impossible. Nier notre amitié ? Comment le pourrais-je ! Tandis que mon visage ne laissait paraître aucune émotion, des larmes jaillirent au coin de mes yeux et roulèrent le long de mes joues, pour s'écraser dans un cri de désespoir sur le sol. Sora prit mes sanglots pour une réponse affirmative et serra les poings.

-Comment as-tu pu me mentir à ce point ? Me cacher l'existence de mon propre Simili ?

-Mais, Sora, je…

-Tout le temps qu'on a passé ensemble…et que des mensonges…

-Mais, Sora, je…

-N'as-tu jamais été sincère ?

-Mais, Sora, depuis le début, depuis que nous sommes montés ensemble dans ce train, tu savais que je gardais des secrets pour moi…

-Et que me caches-tu encore ? s'énerva le Maître de la Keyblade – je ne l'avais jamais vu comme ça -. Tu m'as vu me poser des questions, tu m'as vu me tourmenter alors que tu connaissais toutes les réponses…ta Keyblade, ton histoire, et ton amitié, étaient-ils aussi des mensonges ? Ton amitié était-elle une façade, une illusion, pour finir ta mission plus vite ?

J'avais envisagé tellement de scénarios…mais jamais celui-là. Bien que le visage toujours neutre, les larmes redoublèrent d'intensité. Chaque mot prononcé par Sora me transperçait le cœur…et ça semblait être la même chose pour Sora. Mes mensonges pesaient donc si lourds, même pour ses épaules…

-Tu n'es pas juste, Sora, défendit Riku en se mettant entre lui et moi, me servant de bouclier contre le mal invisible que m'infligeait Sora. Tu savais depuis le début qu'elle ne pouvait pas être sincère sur certaines choses…

-Laisse, Riku, murmurai-je d'une voix neutre malgré mes larmes.

Riku me jeta un regard, puis s'éloigna. Je m'approchai vers Sora.

-Il y a encore beaucoup de choses que je te cache. Mais oui, la semaine qui a précédé ton réveil, je l'ai passé avec ton Simili. Je l'ai conduit vers toi : c'est pour ça que vous m'avez retrouvée dans ta salle de réveil, Sora. Je t'ai menti, je te mentirai sans doute encore jusqu'à la fin de cette aventure, mais…

Je posai ma main sur mon cœur, et cette fois-ci, laissai totalement mes sentiments s'exprimer.

-Comment oses-tu croire que notre amitié est uniquement basée sur ces mensonges ? J'ai passé avec toi, avec vous tous, rajoutai-je en m'exclamant plus fort, les plus beaux moments de mon existence.

Commençant à mon tour à m'énerver, je fronçai mes sourcils.

-Vous m'avez tellement donné, vous m'avez tellement aidé, vous m'avez sortie des ténèbres qui me rongeaient l'âme…j'étais si mal avant de vous rencontrer. Et si, Sora, tu ne me crois toujours pas, demande à Matthew, si ça t'amuse ! Mais ne dis jamais…

Mes larmes inondèrent mon visage en brouillant ma vue.

-…ne dis plus jamais que tout n'était que mensonges !

Sora m'observa, éberlué, pendant quelques secondes. Le silence régna dans la Forteresse. Seul, le bruit de mes larmes tombant sur le sol brisait ce silence oppressant. Puis, soudain, Sora me prit dans ses bras. Lorsque ma joue effleura son épaule, mes larmes se turent. Je fermai les yeux de soulagement. Sa main se posa sur me cheveux blonds, et comme pour me rassurer, je le serrai moi-aussi dans mes bras.

Si Sora m'avait abandonnée à ce moment là, je me serais plantée la Keyblade dans le cœur.

-Gabrielle…murmura-t-il. Toi seule peux comprendre l'effet que ça fait…d'avoir un Simili. On se sent si…seul. Excuse-moi. J'ai libéré ma haine contre la mauvaise personne.

Lorsque mes sanglots se stoppèrent totalement, Sora me libéra de son étreinte. Il essuya avec son pouce une dernière larme qui résistait sur ma joue.

-Tu es une de mes meilleures amies. Ne t'inquiète pas. Bon, rajouta-t-il plus fort, Allons-y. Finissons-en.

Tous affirmèrent d'une même voix. Bientôt, la fin du chemin…oui, bientôt la fin.


	47. Ansem

Chapitre 47 : Ansem

Nous montions des escaliers, le cœur battant. Nous savions que nous allions rejoindre Mickey, Ansem et mon frère Matthew. Bientôt la fin…bientôt l'affrontement.

Au début de l'aventure, j'avais imaginé Illusipolis comme si ces scènes allaient se dérouler dans des années et des années…mais à présent j'y étais. Et je me sentais étrange d'y être, de le vivre, avec les personnages de Kingdom Hearts.

Mais…mon regard se posa sur Kairi, Sora, Donald, Dingo et Riku. Une fois la porte à Destiny Island franchie…j'allais sortir de leurs esprits. Je ne pourrais plus jamais les revoir, et eux m'oublieront sans doute...la magie du jeu. Je ne pouvais pas changer l'histoire. Une fois rentrée chez moi, je ne serais que Gabrielle, la fille geek d'un jeu vidéo qui se fait martyriser par ses camarades…voyant mes yeux se remplir de tristesse, Riku posa sa main sur mon épaule, mais je lui souris.

Non, je n'avais pas encore fini.

Nous arrivâmes sur une sorte de grande terrasse qui montait encore dans des étages…et tout le monde se mit à courir. Il y avait Ansem le Sage, dit Diz, le Roi Mickey, et mon frère…Matthew.

Celui-ci me dévisagea d'un air étonné. Il était vêtu de blanc, ressemblant, avec son teint pâle, ses yeux bleus et ses cheveux blonds frisés, à un ange : mais à sa ceinture pendaient une épée monstrueuse, et sa cicatrice violette barrait son visage, sa « blessure de guerre ». Un sourire éclaira son visage tandis que je me jetai dans ses bras.

-Hey, sister…sourit-il.

-Tu sais te battre, toi ? ris-je en détaillant son épée.

-Hé ! Pas touche !

Puis ses yeux se posèrent sur Kairi. Et, étonnée, je vis une lumière s'allumer dans ses yeux…mon frère, amoureux de Kairi ? Mais il savait que c'était impossible, pourtant, elle était entièrement dévouée à Sora…mais pourtant cette lumière était bien là, brillante, pure…

-Je suis content de voir que tu vas bien, Kairi, sourit-il.

-Moi aussi, répondit celle-ci.

Mais avant qu'il ne puisse répondre, rosissant légèrement, notre attention se porta sur la machine que tenait Diz, celle qui projetait un rayon lumineux dans Kingdom Hearts. Elle bougeait dangereusement, comme si elle allait exploser…

-Sora, Gabrielle, s'exclama Ansem, tout est entre vos mains. Et Roxas, je doute que tu puisses m'entendre, mais…je suis désolé.

-Ansem ! s'écria Mickey tandis que la machine commençait à briller.

-Mon cœur m'ordonne d'agir ainsi. Je t'en prie, laisse-moi lui obéir.

-Non ! rajouta Mickey, mais Riku le tint par l'épaule. Riku ! s'exclama alors le Roi.

-Son cœur a décidé, on ne peut rien faire, dit celui-ci.

Soudain un passage vers les ténèbres apparut un peu plus loin…Angel ? Mais ce n'était que Xemnas, le leader de l'Organisation, qui se tenait face à son chef-d'œuvre, son monstre…son Kingdom Hearts.

-Je me demandais qui oserait interférer avec la création de mon Kingdom Hearts, fit-il de sa voix monocorde. Et voilà, vous êtes tous là. Vous me facilitez la tâche ! « Ansem le Sage », reprit-il après quelques secondes de silence, tu me fais pitié.

-C'est ça, ris, répondit Ansem. Je ne mérite rien d'autre pour n'avoir pas compris à quel point tu étais dangereux.

-Les élèves ressemblent à leurs professeurs. C'est le but d'un apprentissage, non ? répliqua le numéro I. Reconnais ta part de responsabilité dans ce désastre. C'est toi, Ansem, qui as créé les Sans-cœurs, tes fascinantes découvertes m'ont incité à poursuivre et à accomplir ce qui te faisait si peur.

-Je l'admets, s'exclama Ansem, ma négligence a provoqué le chaos dans de nombreux mondes. Mais toi, que cherches-tu donc ? Tu m'as fait disparaître de ce monde, pour t'emparer de mon identité et poursuivre des recherches qu'il aurait mieux fallut oublié. As-tu obtenu ce que tu voulais ?

-Oh non, répondit Xemnas, pas encore. Je suis en train de finaliser ton œuvre révolutionnaire. Je vais inventer un nouveau monde, en accumulant les cœurs. Je pensais que tu m'aurais encouragé, mais tu n'as fait que brider mon génie. Mais je te comprends. Contrairement à moi, tu as un cœur que tu es incapable de contrôler. Consumé par la jalousie, tu en veux à l'élève qui t'a surpassé.

-Xehanort, soupira Ansem, Arrogant disciple d'un maître illuminé, tu n'as rien surpassé du tout. Tu n'as que démontrer la faible étendue de nos connaissances. Nous affirmons comprendre la cœur, mais son essence nous échappe totalement. Toi et moi, nous en savons aussi peu que le premier jour de nos recherches. J'ai bien peur que ton monde ne soit qu'une chimère. Ton pauvre royaume serait l'empire de l'ignorance. Ton rêve mégalomaniaque et toi-même vous êtes destinés à disparaître. J'en ai assez dit ! Riku, dit-il en se retournant vers le dénommé, tu sais quoi faire. Roi Mickey, mon ami, pardonne-moi.

Il leva les yeux vers Kingdom Hearts tandis que sa machine fit un bruit qui nous déchira les tympans.

-Adieux.

Il eut une forte lumière, qui nous brûla les yeux. Sora voulut courir vers Ansem, mais Riku s'interposa. Il se mit, à nouveau, en bouclier entre nous et la machine. Puis il eut des tourbillons d'éclairs, qui formèrent une forme de champignon atomique, et soudain…plus rien.

Mes yeux s'entrouvrirent légèrement. Un paire d'yeux vert-bleu était penchée au dessus de moi. Je voulus me redresser, mais poussai un cri déchirant et retombai mollement sur le sol.

-Gabrielle ! s'exclama la voix de Sora qui me parut très lointaine. Qu'est-ce qui se passe ? Qu'est-ce que tu as ?

Je posai un nouveau gémissement en posant ma main sur mon cœur. J'avais si mal…comme si on venait de me l'arracher, comme si on venait de m'enfoncer un couteau en plein milieu de mon coeur. De fines gouttes de sueur froide perlaient sur mon front, mon corps était parcouru de tremblements et de convulsions. J'avais si mal…et si froid.

-Gaby ! s'écria la voix de mon frère.

-J'ai…si…mal…articulai-je.

-Mais où ? demanda la voix de Sora.

-Au…cœur…

Je vis tous les visages penchés au dessus de moi se lever vers le Kingdom Hearts en décomposition, puis les regards se reposèrent sur moi.

-Gabrielle est l'élu du cœur des mondes. Ils sont liés, expliqua la voix de Mickey.

Je vis à nouveau les deux yeux bleu mer devant moi. Les yeux de Riku…un pâle sourire s'étala sur mes lèvres violettes alors que ma main frôla sa joue avant de retomber sur le sol.

-Tu es…redevenu toi-même.

-Oui, dit-il en reprenant ma main et en la pressant contre son visage. C'est bien moi, je suis là, tu vois ?

-Donnons-lui une potion ! s'égosilla Donald. SOI…

-Mais, si nous faisons ça, s'exclama Mickey, alors le Kingdom Hearts de Xemnas ira mieux aussi!

-Peu importe ! intervint Sora qui se releva, furieux. Vous voulez laisser Gabrielle mourir, après tout ce qu'elle a fait pour nous ?

Mes yeux se fermèrent, lentement, doucement, et je me sentis flotter au dessus, loin, très loin de la scène, de Kingdom Hearts, de mon aventure et des histoires de Keyblade. Mes yeux finirent par se clore totalement, jusqu'à ce que…

-SOIN !

Je repris une immense bouffée d'air en m'asseyant soudainement, comme si mon corps était parcouru d'une nouvelle électricité, neuve. Riku était agenouillé devant moi, le visage déformé par l'inquiétude, et Sora le rejoint très vite, me tendant une fiole entière de potion.

-Bois ça.

Je tendis une main encore tremblante vers la bouteille et la bus cul-sec.

-Comment te sens-tu ? demanda Riku en posant sa main libre sur mon front.

-Bien, très bien…un peu étourdie et faiblarde, ça passera dans quelques minutes.

-Tu nous a fait une belle peur, soupira Dingo.

-Oui, renchérit Matthew, c'était…

Mais je n'entendis pas la fin de la phrase. Riku me prit dans ses bras, de bonheur et de soulagement, et dès lors plus rien n'existait autour de nous. Tout le monde se rendit alors compte de l'affection que nous nous portions l'un pour l'autre. Riku m'enlaçait beaucoup plus fort et beaucoup plus longtemps qu'un simple ami, ça crevait les yeux. Ce ne fut que lorsque Dingo et Donald se raclèrent la gorge que Riku consentit à me lâcher. J'avais troqué ma pâleur habituelle contre toutes les couleurs de l'arc-en-ciel et, avec l'aide de Riku, je me redressai. Tout le monde nous dévisagea, un petit sourire amusé sur les lèvres, mais personne ne fit de commentaire.

-Oui bon, nous devons détruire Xemnas, s'exclama Mickey.

La gravité de la situation nous revint alors en mémoire et les visages se tendirent de nouveau.

Kingdom Hearts ayant été touché, des milliers de cœurs tombaient lentement dans les airs, et dès qu'ils entraient en contact avec une surface dure, ils se transformaient en Sans-cœur. Ça faisait une sacrée armée à battre, même pour quatre élus de la Keyblade.

-Xemnas est le seul survivant de l'Organisation, avec Angel, s'écria Riku.

-Qu'est-ce qu'on attend, alors ? dit Sora.

Et nous nous mîmes en marche, décidés à anéantir les deux Similis. Mais comment aurais-je pu savoir que la confrontation avec mon Simili aurait lieu dans quelques minutes seulement, dans la pièce d'à côté ? Mon destin allait basculer,…

…encore une fois.


	48. Angel VS Gabrielle

Chapitre 48 : Angel VS Gabrielle

Nous nous étions arrêtés quelques minutes, pour me permettre de récupérer. Se faire percer le cœur par un rayon lumineux n'était pas quelque chose d'agréable : mais grâce au soutien de mes amis, je ne sentais presque plus rien.

Nous entrâmes dans l'immense pièce qui précédait le sommet de la Forteresse – vous voyez laquelle ? Celle avec le sol qui apparaît au fur et à mesure des pas de Sora. Mais quelque chose me sauta aux yeux, quelque chose qui n'allait pas.

Le sol était déjà là, construit avec des dalles translucides. Elles formaient un large rectangle, sans doute destiné à un combat. Un nouveau changement provoqué par mon Simili…c'était donc ici que mon avenir se jouerait.

Je me stoppai immédiatement, le nez en l'air. Riku et Sora remarquèrent les premiers mon arrêt, puis tout le monde se retourna vers moi.

-ça sent le coup fourré, murmurai-je.

Avant même que mes amis ne lèvent eux aussi leur nez, un rire résonna dans la salle. Un rire lugubre, sinistre, macabre, digne du numéro XIV de l'Organisation.

Le rire de mon Simili.

-Tu as du flair, comme toujours, Gabrielle. Tu ne me déçois pas.

Sa voix se transforma en écho dans l'immensité de la pièce. Tous se figèrent, arme en main, attendant l'apparition de mon Simili. Et celle-ci ne se fit pas prier. Sortant d'un passage des ténèbres, elle se montra à nous, ses boucles brunes au vent. Elle nous dévisagea de ses deux grands yeux saphirs où régnaient le mal. Puis elle fit un geste ironique avec sa main gantée de noir, un sourire amusé sur ses lèvres.

-Vous êtes tous là, devant moi. Voyons, rit-elle en faisait semblant de nous compter, quatre maîtres de la Keyblade, un guerrier récemment entraîné, deux zigotos qui se disent valais d'un Roi lointain, et, pour finir, une gamine en sucre d'orge. Serais-je de taille face à vous ?

Je tendis mon poing en avant et ma Keyblade rouge et or apparut, scintillante, luisante. Mais je la laissais pendre à mon bras gauche. Doucement, je levai ma main droite, et la lui offris.

-Angel, toi et moi nous ne sommes pas différentes. Nous sommes déterminées et arrogantes. Je vais faire pour toi ce que je ne ferai jamais avec Xemnas : ma fierté stupide, je la jette, et je t'invite à rejoindre notre camp. Viens avec nous.

Elle baissa les yeux vers mes doigts, apparemment pensive et partagée. Elle leva elle-aussi son bras, la bouche légèrement entrouverte, les yeux vides, comme si c'était son cœur qui le lui dictait. Son paume gantée de cuir effleura ma peau…puis avec une rapidité déconcertante, elle serra avec force mes doigts, et fit pivoter mon bras, de sorte à m'infliger une douleur immense en me déboîtant l'épaule.

Avec un calme qui ne me ressemblait pas, je pris doucement ses doigts et lui fis lâcher prise, remettant mon bras dans une position relativement normale.

-Bon, très bien. Tu n'as pas de cœur, mais je pensais que tu étais tout de même dotée d'une certaine intelligence. Nous allons devoir t'éliminer !

Tous mes amis brandirent à nouveau leurs armes, et je me mis en position de combat, prête à en découdre. Avec Sora, Riku, Kairi, Donald, Dingo, Matthew et Mickey à mes côtés, j'étais infaillible. Rien, même pas elle, ne pouvait me toucher physiquement ou mentalement. Mais, contre toute attente, elle éclata à nouveau de rire, un rire glacial qui me fit frissonner.

-Je n'ai pas de cœur, mais je ne suis pas stupide ! Je sais que je ne gagnerai jamais ce combat si je suis seule contre vous tous. Mais…et si la vie de tes amis était en jeu ? ça pourrait rendre la bataille plus…excitante, non ?

Un stress intense me parcourut l'échine, puis le dos. Pourquoi n'invoquait-elle pas son épée ? Soudain, ses paroles dans le monde de la Bête me revinrent en mémoire… « Tu sais, si je fais appel à mon arme dans ce monde si petit, alors il explosera, tout simplement ! Se serait très peu malin de ma part de détruire ce monde maintenant. »

Une arme capable de détruire un monde…l'arme de mon Simili…l'arme d'Angel…l'arme de l'Ange de la Mort.

Elle tendit à son tour sa main droite devant elle, paisiblement, et le vent s'engouffra dans sa cascade de cheveux noirs. Et alors, surgissant du sol, sept mains, quatre fois plus grandes qu'elle, sortirent à ses côtés. Des mains ? Non, il s'agissait plutôt de longs membres fantomatiques, faits de brume et de brouillard, pourvus de cinq longs doigts crochus. Angel observa notre réaction : elle sembla se délecter de la surprise et de l'effroi qu'elle pouvait lire sur nos visages. Puis, brusquement, elle ferma son poing, comme pour attraper quelque chose d'invisible. Un dernier sourire amusé orna ses lèvres victorieuses alors qu'elle disparaissait dans un passage des ténèbres…

…mais les mains, elles, ne disparurent pas. Sous le geste brusque de mon Simili, les sept bras foncèrent vers mes sept amis…droit sur leur poitrine. Elles s'enfoncèrent sans peine dans leur chair, et leurs doigts semblèrent se refermer sur quelque chose. Mes yeux s'écarquillèrent d'horreur tandis que je comprenais que mon Simili, le Simili du cœur le plus pur, le Simili de la Maîtresse du cœur des Mondes, avait le pouvoir d'arracher le cœur des gens.

Mais les mains ne sortirent pas avec les petits cœurs roses translucides. Elles restèrent immobiles. Mes amis, eux, ne bougeaient plus. Ils restaient figés dans une expression d'intense douleur, mais ne battaient plus des paupières, ne parlaient plus et ne respiraient plus. Leur cœur s'était arrêté, mais ils n'étaient pas encore morts.

Je poussai un hurlement de rage et de douleur tandis que mes doigts tentaient d'attraper le bras brumeux qui s'était enfoncé dans la poitrine de Matthew. Mais mes doigts passèrent au travers, comme si le bras n'était pas fait de matière. Alors je sortis ma Keyblade, et tapai de toutes mes forces. Mais cela ne produisit strictement rien. En proie à une extrême panique, je commençai à devenir folle, lorsque soudain quelqu'un posa sa main sur mon épaule. Angel ? Je fis volte-face, planta presque mon épée dans la gorge de mon assaillant. Mais mon assaillant n'était d'autre que…

-Sora !

Je le pris dans mes bras, soulagée.

-Pourquoi bouges-tu encore ?

-Je ne sais pas, répondit-il.

Il jeta lui aussi un regard paniqué et impuissant sur Kairi.

-La…la main a fusé vers mon cœur, mais elle est partie en fumée en se heurtant à lui…ça m'a mis dans les vapes pendant quelques secondes.

Je baissai les yeux vers l'emplacement de son cœur. Ce phénomène s'était-il produit parce que le cœur de Sora était particulièrement puissant, ou parce que Roxas les avait protégés ? Alors que je plongeai mon regard dans le sien, inquiète, la voix d'Angel retentit de nouveau.

Elle était apparue devant Riku, et caressait sa joue, du bout des doigts.

-Tut tut, quel dommage, un si joli garçon…

En prononçant ces mots, elle referma de nouveau son poing, et la main fantomatique sembla entrer un peu plus dans la chair de Riku. Celui-ci poussa une sorte de gémissement rauque mais ne bougea toujours pas.

-Arrête ! m'exclamai-je, verte de rage.

Elle leva vers nous en regard innocent.

-Tiens, Sora ? Tu es réveillé toi–aussi ? Oh, après tout, tant mieux : tu verras la mort lente et douloureuse de ta chère Gabrielle…

Sora savait qu'elle était capable de m'anéantir. Il ne répondit rien à sa provocation, mais fit apparaître sa Keyblade. Enfin, il la regarda droit dans les yeux et son visage prit une détermination étonnante.

-Tu ne toucheras pas à mes amis, cria-t-il.

Angel ricana.

-Le crois-tu, naïf petit Sora, marionnette de tout le monde sauf de lui-même ? Ouvre les yeux, tu n'es que le pantin de personnes plus haut placées que toi. Mais je veux bien te faire une fleur. Si tu n'interviens pas dans ce combat, je te laisse la vie sauve. Libre à toi de combattre Xemnas après.

-Hors de question, répliqua aussitôt Sora. Pour moi, mes amis, le Roi, Matthew, Donald, Dingo, Kairi, Riku, et Gabrielle, sont beaucoup plus importants que le leader de l'Organisation. Désolé de te décevoir, mais je reste.

Angel baissa légèrement la tête, avec respect.

-Soit. Mais je t'aurais prévenu, Sora…Roxas.

Je sentis Sora trembler légèrement à mes côtés, de colère, de rage, de désarroi ? Ou de peur… ? Angel pouvait me détruire…mais je n'arrivais pas à croire qu'elle puisse réellement me détester…

Sora était bon. Par conséquent, Roxas, lui, ressentait presque les mêmes choses, que lui, par rapport à L'Organisation par exemple. Pouvait-elle, elle, être si différente de moi ? Non, au fond d'elle, Angel devait savoir ce qu'elle ressentait…

Mais quand ses bras vaporeux sortirent de nouveau, mes pensées « Peace and Love » s'envolèrent aussitôt. Et lorsque les doigts crochus s'ornèrent de griffes démesurées, alors je me dis que le combat allait être difficile.

-Alors, Gabrielle, prête…

-…à savoir laquelle de nous deux est la plus forte ?

Nous nous dévisageâmes quelques instants. Sora fit tournoyer sa Keyblade à ma droite. Le moment était venu…

Angel tendit les bras droit devant elle, et tous ses bras fusèrent vers moi, et uniquement moi. Je les évitai dans une pirouette sur le côté. J'étais obligé de me prosterner pour ne pas me faire toucher…elle aussi remarqua ça, et elle se mit à rire. N'attendant pas une deuxième attaque, je courus, Keyblade brandie, capable de lui trancher le gorge sous la colère…

…mais un de ses bras fumeux m'attrapa par la taille, et enfonça ses griffes dans mon bassin. Je poussai un gémissement, étouffé par ma fierté, tandis que le bras me projeta au plafond. Mon dos se cogna avec violence contre le dôme, à plusieurs dizaine de mètres de hauteur, puis je tombai, menaçant de m'écraser aussi douloureusement qu'à la Forteresse Oubliée…

-Gabrielle ! s'écria Sora qui se jeta sur le sol, me servant de matelas humain. Ça va ?

-Cette garce va me le payer ! hurlai-je avant de repartir à l'assaut.

Angel croisa les bras, enfin ses vrais bras, en souriant d'un air malicieux. Toutes mes attaques étaient parées par ses nombreuses autres mains qui disparaissaient, à chacun de mes coups, dans un petit nuage de fumée. Elle était impossible à atteindre…

Sans une once d'effort apparent sur le visage, d'autres mains apparurent pour se jeter sur Sora. Il peinait à se défendre, mais quelques profondes griffes sur ses bras n'allaient pas l'arrêter. Il poussa un cri de rage alors que sa Keyblade ne devenait plus qu'un trait lumineux qui bougeait dans tous les sens.

-D'où venons-nous, Gabrielle ? demanda Angel qui continuait à parer mes attaques. Pourquoi sommes-nous là ? Je sais que tu dissimules quelque chose à tout le monde…

-TU VIENS DU NEANT ! criai-je, essoufflée de taper dans le vide. Ton existence n'a aucun but…tu le sais très bien.

Une de ses mains attrapa soudainement mon arme, m'empêchant de m'acharner.

-J'ai tes souvenirs qui m'assaillent l'esprit sans cesse…murmura-t-elle.

Elle se rapprocha de mon visage, dans un allure fantomatique car portée par ses bras brumeux. Elle ne touchai plus le sol…

-Ta vie est…si triste.

Son visage changea légèrement. Elle gardait cette allure maléfique, mais elle cessa de sourire et enleva de ses lèvres son sourire ironique.

-On a vécu tellement de choses, ensemble…j'ai une peur constante de l'inconnu, et des étrangers, je n'aime pas les gens et j'ai sans cesse la crainte de ce qu'ils pensent de moi…un héritage, je présume ?

C'était comme si elle avait gagné. Ma volonté me quitta peu à peu…c'était comme si j'étais aspirée dans le passé. Mon regard quitta la pièce pour s'en aller bien plus loin…

-Je veux savoir, murmura Angel à mon oreille. Je veux savoir d'où je viens avant de te tuer…

Elle se rapprocha un peu plus encore. Je pouvais sentir son souffle sur mon visage. Ses lèvres étaient très proches des miennes. Je vis ses prunelles bleues se fermer alors qu'une de ses mains s'approcha de mon visage.

-J'espère que ça te sera très douloureux, murmura-t-elle.

Sa main pénétra de force dans mon crâne. Il me semblait que l'on prenait mon cerveau pour le mettre à l'envers. Ou plutôt que l'on m'enfonçait des couteaux dans la tête. Je poussai un gémissement de douleur et ma vue se brouilla, pour devenir totalement floue.

oOo

Une cour de récréation. Oui, celle de mon collège. J'étais au centre de l'attention, car tous les élèves sentaient la baston approcher. Angel était là aussi, un peu transparente, comme un fantôme, et personne ne semblait la voir.

-Tu veux te battre, minus ?

-Laisse-moi…

Je baissai les yeux face à un troisième pas très commode. J'étais encore récente dans ce collège…

-Regarde-moi quand je te parle !

Impuissante, je levai les yeux et croisai son regard d'acier. Le garçon sourit d'un air ignoble et s'écria :

-On ne t'a jamais appris les bonnes manières ? On ne regarde jamais ses aînés droit dans les yeux…je vais devoir corriger ça.

Son poing s'abattit sur ma joue encore ronde de l'enfance…il me semblait voler dans les airs tandis que je retombai mollement sur le sol. Un élève de quatrième me força à me redresser, voulant continuer à observer le spectacle.

Le troisième continua de se battre. Je n'étais qu'une poupée entre ses coups. Ma vue se brouilla de rouge alors que mon œil droit enflait, et que je me tenais le ventre. Bientôt ils furent quatre sur moi. Au bout d'une dizaine de minutes, un surveillant se mit entre nous.

-Qui a commencé ?

-Elle, monsieur ! affirma sans hésitation le troisième. Elle nous a tapé dessus comme une furie, sans raison.

-C'est vrai ? me demanda le surveillant, en me tenant par le bras pour éviter que je ne m'effondre.

Je croisai sans le vouloir les yeux du troisième, qui débordaient de menace.

-Oui…c'est vrai, chuchotai-je en crachotant du sang.

oOo

-JE TE PREVIENS, C'EST LA DERNIERE FOIS QUE JE VIENS TE VOIR A L'HOPITAL !

Ma mère partit de ma chambre blanche en claquant la porte, furieuse. Seul, mon frère était là, assis sur une chaise à côté de mon lit. Il devait avoir neuf ou dix ans. Angel était adossée contre le mur, observant la scène. Je croisai les bras et mon regard lança des éclairs.

-Ce n'est donc pas toi qui a commencé ? demanda-t-il d'une petite voix.

-Bien sûr que non, Matthew. Ce n'est jamais moi qui commence…

Il eut un moment de silence pesant, pendant lequel personne ne voulait parler.

-Tu sais, murmura Matthew, si tu pleures, je ne me moquerais pas de toi.

Je levai les yeux vers lui. J'avais troqué la fureur contre un désespoir immense. Puis, sans prévenir, une larme tomba sur les draps, puis une deuxième, et tout mon visage fut inondé. Mon frère se leva et me prit dans ses bras pour me réconforter. Il prononça des mots d'apaisement.

-Ce que j'aimerai, articulai-je, c'est que ces paroles viennent de Papa et Maman…

oOo

-…et ne dépense pas cet argent dans n'importe quoi.

-C'est mon anniversaire, Papa, et je fais ce que je veux !

-Tu vas encore faire des conneries…on ne te comprend vraiment plus.

-Vous ne voulez pas me comprendre, surtout. Vous ne faites aucun efforts et plus je suis loin de vous, mieux vous vous comportez.

Je sortis de la voiture en claquant avec rage la porte. La Nissan partit au loin. La pluie commença à tomber tandis que j'entrai dans un centre commercial.

Je devais être un peu plus vieille que dans les premiers souvenirs. Mes cheveux étaient plus longs, mes yeux bordés de cils noirs, mais j'avais toujours les joues un peu rondes. La seule similitude était l'œil au beurre noir qui s'étalait sur ma paupière gauche, cette fois-ci. Angel me suivit, étonnée de se voir jeune, et nous marchâmes ainsi pendant une dizaine de minutes.

Enfin, je m'arrêtai devant un magasin de jeux-vidéos, et entrai sans hésitation. Le vieil homme qui tenait le magasin leva les yeux et sourit.

-Tiens ! Bonjour, Gabrielle.

-Bonjour !

-Tu viens pour quoi, aujourd'hui ? demanda-t-il en se penchant pour mieux voir la jeune fille. Un autre Final Fantasy, je présume ?

Angel pencha légèrement la tête, intéressée, pendant que j'éclatai de rire.

-Non, pas cette fois ! Même si j'ai adoré celui avec Cloud et Séphiros…mais mon préféré restera le X, avec Tidus !

L'homme affirma gentiment.

-En fait, pour tout vous dire, j'ai eu une belle somme d'argent pour mon anniversaire. Et je suis à la recherche d'une nouveauté, j'ai envie de faire une pause dans les Final Fantasy, vous voyez ce que je veux dire ?

-Oui !

-Quelque chose qui reste dans le même esprit, mais totalement original…avec une histoire du tonnerre !

L'homme se frotta le menton en regardant vers le plafond, pour réfléchir. Puis il claqua des doigts et sortit immédiatement de derrière sa caisse pour courir vers le devant du magasin.

-J'ai exactement ce qu'il te faut ! C'est un jeu-vidéo sortit il y a quelques années, une mélange Square-Enix et Disney…

Mon sourcil s'arqua d'un air étonné. Ces deux-là pouvaient coexister sans se disputer ? C'est qu'ils n'avaient pas tout à fait la même mentalité…le vendeur ouvrit un carton et me tendit, avec fierté, son petit bijou.

-…je vous présente l'avenir du jeu-vidéo, le très grand Kingdom Hearts !

Je pris avec hésitation le boîte et lus le résumé, au dos de la jaquette, d'un air concentré.

-ça raconte l'histoire d'un garçon de 14 ans qui, après une tempête, part à la recherche de ses amis…perdus ? Comment peut-on perdre des amis ?

Angel poussa une exclamation elle pâlit légèrement. « C'est impossible », murmura-t-elle en tant que fantôme.

-Bon, eh bien, je vous le prend. J'espère qu'il me plaira…

-Tu verras. C'est un jeu d'exception. Le deux sort dans pas très longtemps, en plus…

oOo

Ce souvenir là était beaucoup plus récent, deux mois avant le début de mon aventure. J'étais affalée dans le canapé, en short et débardeur. Ma main droite tenait du chocolat, et l'autre une manette de playstation.

Le visage de Roxas apparut sur l'écran. Angel, assise à côté de moi, poussa un cri déchirant. « Quelle horreur ! C'est impossible ! C'est un cauchemar ! »

-« On se reverra, dans une autre vie… »

Axel apparut à son tour, ses yeux émeraudes semblant s'éteindre au fur et à mesure de ses mots.

-« Oui…je t'attendrai », murmura Roxas.

-« Idiot ! C'est toi qui va renaître, pas moi ! »

-GABRIELLE !

En pressant simplement le bouton « start », l'image se figea. J'avalai le chocolat en vitesse et penchai ma tête en arrière. Mon frère, à l'étage, venait de m'appeler. Angel, elle, pâlit de plus en plus. Elle regarda, épouvantée, la jaquette de Kingdom Hearts II posée sur la table.

-Qu'est-ce qu'il y a ?

-Je trouve plus mes baskets !

-C'est ton problème, mon grand ! Fais ton sac la veille d'une compétition, pas dix minutes avant.

Matthew apparut, essoufflé. Son regard se posa sur l'écran.

-Ah…Kingdom Hearts.

-Ouais, et tu viens de gâcher un de mes moments préférés !

Angel me lança un regard horrifié.

-Quand Axel et Roxas se disent « adieux »…ils sont vraiment trop mignons, non ?

Mon frère soupira.

-Si tu le dis…bon, tu m'aides à chercher, oui ou non ?

Je fis semblant d'hésiter, puis acceptai volontiers. Il était mon seul ami.

-Voyons, qui est le plus important ? Des amis imaginaires, ou un frère ?

J'éclatai de rire avant de me lever, souriante.

oOo

Lui était un souvenir d'il y a dix jours. C'était après m'être jetée dans le vide, pour sauver mon frère. J'étais en train de me réveiller dans un endroit inconnu…Angel flottait dans les airs, complètement paralysée. Elle n'aurait jamais dû savoir.

-Gabrielle…Gabrielle…Gabrielle….

Des millions de murmures différents appelaient mon nom. Une douce chaleur m'envahit les muscles, et mes yeux s'ouvrirent doucement.

-Où suis-je ?

Je m'assis soudain par terre. Je n'avais plus mal nulle part…aucune trace de combat ou de poussière sur ma petite robe noire, plus de blessures, plus de sang…Puis mes yeux observèrent le décor dans lequel j'étais. Je flottais dans le noir, entourée de millions de petits cœurs roses et translucides.

-Tu es…

-…dans Kingdom Hearts.

Pleins de chuchotements s'élevaient en même temps, puissants mais en même temps si faibles…un frissonnement me parcourut.

-C'est ici…

-…que viennent les cœurs…

-…lorsqu'ils n'ont nulle part…

-…où aller…

-…mais c'est aussi ici que se reposent…

-…les cœurs des mondes.

Je déglutis avec difficulté. Je me sentais étrangement calme, apaisée. Pourtant j'avais lu des tas de trucs sur la puissance et la folie de Kingdom Hearts…pourquoi est-ce que les cœurs me soutenaient, comme ça ?

-Parce que…

-…nous t'avons choisi…

-…jeune Gabrielle…

-…la Keyblade de la lumière choisit son propre maître…

-…mais l'élu du cœur des mondes est choisit par…

-…les mondes eux-mêmes !

-Et pourquoi je suis là ? demandai-je.

-Nous allons sauver ton âme…

-…une seule fois, pas plus…

-…parce que nous t'aimons, Gabrielle.

-Vous…m'aimez ?

-…nous sommes des cœurs…

-…c'est la seule fois où nous pourrons t'aider…

-…la dernière fois, tu as compris ?

-…nous allons réunir ton cœur, ton âme et ton corps…

Mon visage se déforma par l'inquiétude.

-…ton frère est hors de danger, ne t'inquiète pas…

Nous communiquions, eux et moi. Mais pas par la parole : par quelque chose de bien plus profond, bien plus calme. Nous ne faisions qu'un.

-…sois libre, Gabrielle, comme les cœurs qui t'entourent…

-…et mène à bien notre quête…

-…nous te libérons, et libère nous à notre tour…

-Vous libérez ?

-…le Kingdom Hearts qui t'entoure…

-…a été créé par les Similis…

-…nous souffrons, ici…

-…nous mourrons, ici…

-…pour nous libérer, ouvre la porte de la lumière.

oOo

Nos yeux s'ouvrirent en même temps. Elle me jeta un regard terrifié, qui posait mille questions en même temps. La visite de mes souvenirs avait dû durer très peu de temps, puisque Sora continuait à se battre contre les mainsqui s'acharnaient contre lui.

-C'est…impossible, murmura-t-elle.

Elle se recula de moi, ses yeux s'écarquillant de plus en plus.

-J'ai bien peur que si, murmurai-je à mon tour. Je viens d'une autre dimension. Et toi…tu n'aurais jamais dû exister.

Profitant de ce moment d'inattention, je fonçai vers elle et plantai ma Keyblade juste devant sa gorge.

-Une dernière volonté ? demandai-je.

A mon grand étonnement, des larmes perlèrent au coin de ses yeux. Elle s'en étonna elle-même et posa le bout de ses doigts sur le liquide salé. Puis elle leva ses yeux vers moi.

-On dirait…que tu as gagné.

J'affirmai d'un mouvement de tête. Ma Keyblade se leva, comme la hache d'un bourreau.

-Gabrielle, murmura-t-elle, je n'arrêterai jamais de te pourrir la vie…dans cette dimension, ou dans l'autre.

Puis elle créa son dernier passage des ténèbres alors qu'elle disparaissait. Sans doute pour mourir dans un endroit digne…sa blessure était inguérissable.

-Gabrielle…

Sora posa sa main sur mon épaule. Mes amis se remirent à vivre.

-Que s'est-il passé ? demanda Kairi.

-Je me le demande…grinça Donald.

-Où est Angel ? questionna Riku.

-Gabrielle…répéta Sora. Que s'est-il passé ?

Je levai les yeux vers lui.

-Mon Simili est mort.


	49. La Promesse du Simili

Chapitre 49 : La Promesse du Simili

Mes genoux se heurtèrent durement sur le sol et je m'effondrai sur le dallage froid. Kingdom Hearts brillait au-dessus de moi, comme pour me narguer. Mon souffle se ralentissait au fur et à mesure des efforts que je faisais pour rester en vie. Mes gants effleurèrent mon crâne. Du sang coulait à flots. Je poussai un gémissement de douleur.

-Xemnas…murmurai-je.

Le dénommé se retourna vers moi. Il ne m'avait pas vu arriver. Il s'accroupit et me prit par la taille de sa main gauche, la droite maintenant ma tête dans l'axe de mon dos. Il observa mes blessures et mon piteux état.

-Angel…tu as donc perdu.

-Je sais…d'où vient Gabrielle.

-Economise tes forces ! ordonna Xemnas.

Mais mon corps se mit à disparaître dans le néant, morceaux par morceaux. C'était très douloureux et je dus me mordre la langue jusqu'au sang pour ne pas hurler.

-Je suis…en train de mourir ?

-Tais-toi, je t'en supplie !

Il se pencha vers moi, son visage très près du mien, pour que je puisse l'entendre. Son regard était grave.

-Je vais te donner mes forces pour te soigner. Ensuite, tu devras t'enfuir, et faire croire à ta mort.

-Mais…tu dois garder…ton pouvoir…pour vaincre la Keyblade…

Mais je crachotai du sang et ne pus plus parler. Il me releva légèrement la tête pour que je ne m'étouffe pas.

-Angel, ne comprends-tu pas ? Si tu ne peux pas les battre, alors personne n'y arrivera. Même pas moi. Je sais que je vais mourir, donc je vais te donner la moitié de mes forces pour que toi, tu puisses vivre. Tu te souviens ? Tu es notre arme secrète. Toi seule pourras nous faire revenir en temps voulu…

Mes yeux se fermèrent. Je ne voulais pas vivre. Pas seule. Pas avec une mission si importante. Je n'en avais pas les épaules. Je ne voulais pas. Je ne pouvais pas.

Xemnas me posa délicatement sur le sol alors que mon corps continuait à disparaître de seconde en seconde. Il mit sa main droite sur mon front, et sa main gauche sur l'emplacement vide de mon cœur. Il ferma les yeux, et soudain une grande lumière blanche m'enveloppa, tandis qu'une lumière noire se dessina autour de lui. Il fronça les sourcils, se retenant de crier de douleur. Le Supérieur me donnait la moitié de ses forces.

Lorsque son rituel fut terminé, j'ouvris les yeux. Mon corps était bien là, mon souffle, même faible, reprit un rythme normal. J'étais pâle, et vulnérable, mais j'étais vivante. Xemnas était dans le même état que moi. Il n'avait à présent plus aucune chance de vaincre les Maîtres de la Keyblade.

-Tu vas faire croire à ta mort, Angel. Pendant plusieurs mois…voire plusieurs années. Tu commenceras à réunir tout ce qu'il te faut pour nous ramener dans très longtemps…que l'Organisation commence à être oubliée de tous. Et, le moment venu, nous serons tous là, pour tuer ces stupides chiens ignorants. Tu as compris ?

-Mais alors…je serais la dernière de l'Organisation…

Il releva une de mes boucles noires derrière mon oreille.

-ça va être difficile, mais toi seule en est capable.

Nous entendîmes des bruits de voix.

-Ils se rapprochent…pars.

Nous nous levâmes. Je n'arrivais pas à croire que le but de l'Organisation appartenait au passé. Tous les membres étaient morts…tous, sauf moi. Je ne pouvais pas me mettre dans la tête que c'était fini, que plus jamais je ne m'entraînerais avec Xemnas, ou Saïx, je ne pouvais pas me dire que je ne reviendrais plus jamais ici. Je me retournai et un passage vers les ténèbres apparut. Où aller ? Pourquoi faire ?

-Xemnas, murmurai-je, ce n'est pas un adieu. Je te le promet.

Puis je marchai droit vers l'obscurité…désormais je devais disparaître.

Gabrielle allait me le payer cher.


	50. Le dernier Membre

Chapitre 50 : Le Dernier Membre

Mon estomac était toujours noué, malgré la présence de mes amis. Mon Simili avait été détruit en apprenant que, plus que les autres, il n'était rien, une erreur. Quelles auraient été les conséquences si Angel avait réussi à s'enfuir en sachant que Kingdom Hearts était un jeu-vidéo, dans mon monde ? Je ne devais pas penser à des choses aussi absurdes : elle était morte.

Maléfique et Pat venaient de donner leur vie pour nous permettre d'annihiler l'Organisation : nous étions sur le point de faire honneur à leur mémoire. Je montai les escaliers blancs lentement, très lentement…nous avions vue sur tout Illusiopolis, d'ici. Les marches de fer et de marbre étaient ornées du signe de l'Organisation. Je fermais les yeux.

Le moment était venu.

Nous trouvâmes Xemnas, devant son cher Kingdom Hearts qui semblait très près. Il avait les mains tendues vers lui, comme une sorte de prière étrange. Sa voix, dénuée de sentiments, profonde et sombre, résonna dans la ville des ténèbres.

-Oh, mon Kingdom Hearts est en ruine. Je vais donc devoir tout recommencer.

Il baissa les bras, mais ne nous montra toujours pas son visage.

-Guerriers de la Keyblade, partez !

Il se retourna enfin et posa ses doigts gantés à l'emplacement de son cœur.

-Et rapportez-moi davantage de cœurs…

-NON ! s'écrièrent mes trois amis en brandissant leurs armes.

-Xemnas, m'exclamai-je, tu es tout seul contre nous. Tu n'as aucune chance. Abandonne ton projet, c'est un ordre !

Il posa ses yeux sur moi, et je fronçai les sourcils, comme faisait ma mère pour se donner plus d'autorité. Ses yeux, d'une teinte orangée, froids, sans vie, me glacèrent le sang.

-Les Mondes regorgent de Similis. Je ne serais jamais seul. Tu devrais le savoir, Gabrielle.

Je ne comprenais pas ce qu'il voulait dire par là. Faisait-il simplement allusion à mon cœur connecté à ceux des Mondes ? « Tu réfléchis trop », pensai-je avant de me redresser.

-Habitants de la lumière, continua Xemnas, répondez-moi : pourquoi détestez-vous les ténèbres ?

-On ne les déteste pas, répondit Mickey avec sa voix aiguë et naïve. Simplement, l'inconnu nous effraie…nous savons bien que le monde est fait d'ombre et de lumière, l'une n'existe pas sans l'autre. Les ténèbres sont la moitié de tout – enfin, de presque tout, rajouta-t-il en me lançant un regard. Mais on ne peut s'empêcher d'avoir peur dans l'obscurité…

-A cause de ceux qui s'y cachent, reprit Riku d'un ton plus décidé et agressif.

-Permettez-moi une autre question, dit Xemnas comme dans une interview politique, vous acceptez les ténèbres, mais choisissez de vivre dans la lumière. Soit. Mais pourquoi nous haïr, nous qui sommes à la lisière des deux ? Nous qui avons été rejetés à la fois par le bien, et le mal. Nous n'avons pas eu le choix.

-Simplement parce que vous mettez notre monde en péril, s'exclama Riku.

-Oui, c'est possible, murmura Xemnas, toutefois, c'est pour nous une question…de survie.

-Qui espères-tu convaincre ? s'écria Sora. Vous êtes des Similis ! Vous n'existez pas ! Vous ne ressentez rien !

Xemnas poussa un rire lugubre et funèbre. Il m'impressionnait, dans sa stature, ses grands airs, sa voix, son argumentation : néanmoins, j'avais toujours su faire la part du bien et du mal. Même si ses arguments étaient relativement justes, il n'avait aucune excuse : les ténèbres ne devaient pas envahir les Mondes. Par conséquent, si il ne voulait pas abandonner, il devait être détruit.

-Vous n'êtes tous que des erreurs ! rajoutai-je.

-Je vois que l'on ne peut pas vous tromper. Vos sentiments me sont étrangers. Je n'ai nulle compassion pour ce monde à l'agonie, vos pitoyables pensées, vos émotions, ou même votre existence.

Il leva ses bras au ciel. Il eut des éclairs, de la lumière, et lorsque tout le monde rouvrit les yeux, il n'y avait plus de traces de Xemnas…ni de Sora.

-Sora ! s'écria la première Kairi.

-Que s'est-il passé ? s'écria Donald.

-Où est Sora ? répéta Kairi.

-Et où est Xemnas… ? rajouta Dingo.

-Il faut les retrouver ! s'exclama Riku.

Mickey, Matthew et moi, nous échangeâmes un regard. Nous savions où il était. Mais pour l'instant, nous devions faire semblant. Je fis mine de m'inquiéter à mon tour, mais je jetai un coup d'œil à mon frère. Il regardait discrètement Kairi d'un air mélancolique…me faisais-je des idées, ou bien mon sportif de frère était amoureux de la jeune fille aux cheveux acajous ? Il remarqua mon regard insistant mais je détournai la tête, un sourire aux lèvres. Mon frère grandissait-il enfin… ?

Il eut un bruit sourd et Sora retomba devant nous, allongé sur le sol, face contre-terre.

-Sora ! s'exclama Kairi en lui prêtant aussitôt secours.

-Tu n'as rien ? demanda Mickey.

-Où est Xemnas ? s'écria aussitôt Sora.

Au même moment, je posais ma main sur mon cœur en gémissant. J'avais soudain très mal…c'était insoutenable. Je posais un genoux sur le sol et serrai des dents pour éviter de trop inquiéter mes amis.

-Gabrielle, ça va ? questionna Riku qui s'agenouilla à côté de moi.

-Regardez !

Donald montra du doigt le Kingdom Hearts en ruine qui commençait à briller. En son centre se tenait Xemnas, les bras largement ouverts.

-Ecoute-moi, Kingdom Hearts. Nous devons malheureusement tout recommencer. Je te promets que je t'apporterai tous les cœurs dont tu as besoin. Car ton royaume ne peut exister sans moi, comme je ne peux survivre sans lui. Je t'en prie, Kingdom Hearts, prête-moi ta force, que je puisse nous rendre complets. Cette puissance qui anéantira tous les ignorants qui nous menacent.

-Xemnas ! Non !

-Coeurs qui frémissent de haine…

-Xemnas ! Arrête !

-Cœurs consumés par la rage…

-Abandonne, Xemnas !

-Cœurs rongés par la jalousie.

Riku posa sa main sur mon dos pour m'aider à me tenir droite. Il avait compris que mon état était dû à l'acte de Xemnas. Inquiet, il ramena mes cheveux en arrière, pour pouvoir observer mon visage tordu de douleur.

-Cet incompétent d'Ansem disait que nul ne pouvait comprendre la nature d'un cœur, reprit le Supérieur, mais moi, j'en ai saisi l'essence. Les cœurs sont la source de la puissance !

Le Kingdom Hearts se mit à briller de plus en plus, et moi je perdis connaissance dans les bras de Riku.

Tout devint noir d'encre. Pouvais-je me lever ? Oui, je pouvais…je me redressai, les jambes tremblantes. Que s'était-il passé ? J'étais morte ? J'étais donc de retour dans mon vrai monde….non, pas maintenant, pas si près du but ! J'hurlai de rage en posant mes mains sur mes tempes. Mais soudain, un faible murmure me sortit de ma colère…

-Gabrielle….

-…c'est la dernière fois…

-…que nous nous rencontrons…

-Les cœurs des Mondes ? Mais…où est Kingdom Hearts ?

-Xemnas…

-…a absorbé…

-…notre énergie…

-…Gabrielle, ton courage…

-…et ta force…

-…ont été admirables…

-…jusqu'ici…

-…cependant…

-…nous avons encore besoin de toi…

Les murmures semblaient s'éteindre. Je me serrai mes poings.

-Moi aussi, j'ai encore besoin de vous. Si vous mourrez, alors les Mondes, Kingdom Hearts, et moi-même, nous allons tous mourir. Vous devez encore tenir. Votre supplice ici va bientôt prendre fin. Je vous le promets !

-Gabrielle…

-…nous avons amené ici…

-…tellement de personnes…

-…de différentes dimensions…

-…de différents âges…

-…et pourtant tu es la première…

-…qui nous donne envie…

-…de nous battre.

Les murmures semblèrent s'intensifier, et soudain autour de moi apparurent des millions d'écrans. Je pouvais suivre la vie de milliers de mondes à la fois, et surprise je pus reconnaître des personnes célèbres de Disney, mais aussi la vie de parfaits anonymes.

-…bats-toi…

-…et nous te suivrons…

-…et quand tu retourneras dans ta dimension, Gabrielle…

-…sache…

-…que tu ne seras…

-…plus jamais…

-…seule…

A ces quelques mots seulement, des larmes surgirent au coin de mes yeux. J'éclatai en sanglots, mais de joie, de bonheur, de soulagement. Ces mots, j'avais voulu les entendre des milliers de fois, toutes les fois où je m'étais sentie désespérée et anéantie.

-…nous allons faire apparaître une porte…

-…conduis Sora, l'élu de la lumière, à travers cette porte…

-…conduis-le jusqu'à la victoire…

-Je serai à la hauteur !

-…nous n'en n'avons…

-…jamais…

-…douté…

Alors, il eut une grande lumière, et mes yeux se rouvrirent sur le sol de la terrasse, sur laquelle se tenaient tous mes amis. Mon évanouissement avait dû durer très peu de temps. J'avais des larmes qui avaient mouillé mes joues. Au dessus de moi, les visages de Kairi, Matthew, Sora et Riku m'observaient. Donald, Dingo et Mickey me dévisageaient un peu plus loin.

-Elle reprend des couleurs ! s'exclama joyeusement Matthew.

-Les mondes…ils vont créer une porte pour vous. Elle nous mènera à Xemnas.

Alors que Sora s'apprêtait à répondre, il eut une forte lumière et une immense porte blanche apparut dans le vide. Ils poussèrent tous une exclamation tandis que je me redressai, tenant seule sur mes jambes. Les Cœurs des Mondes avaient dû me donner un peu de leurs forces, de toute évidence.

-Je vais bien, m'exclamai-je tandis que Riku me posait la question. Je ne me suis jamais sentie aussi puissante. Les Cœurs des Mondes m'ont aidé. Alors, ne t'inquiète plus, et ait confiance.

Nous regards convergèrent tous vers l'immense porte.

-A l'intérieur, murmura Riku, se sera soit la victoire, soit l'anéantissement…

-Oui, affirma Sora.

-Alors ? demandai-je en agrippant la boule de pics par le cou, tu te sens d'attaque ?

-Moi ? sourit-il. Oui. Et toi aussi, apparemment !

Je retrouvai un peu de sérieux et observai à mon tour la porte.

-C'est pour ce moment-là que je me suis tant battue…


	51. Xemnas et Roxas

Chapitre 51 : Xemnas et Roxas

-Bon…qu'attendons-nous, au juste ? souris-je.

Nous nous tenions tous, les quatre maîtres de la Keyblade, devant l'immense porte blanche. Sora me jeta un coup d'œil.

-On a assez de potions ? Vous êtes rechargés, niveau magie ? Il ne faut rien laisser au hasard !

Rapidement, nous fîmes le tour de nos ressources, et j'esquivai un sourire…si seulement j'avais eu, moi, autant de protection la première fois que j'avais battu Xemnas ! Sora fut rassuré de voir que nous étions tous prêts. Mickey suggéra que nous ouvrions la porte. Nous pointâmes nos Keyblade vers le sol, et une boule d'énergie se forma à leur extrémité. Le vent s'engouffra dans nos cheveux tandis que nous tendîmes la lumière vers la serrure de la porte. Il eut quatre rayons lumineux, et la porte s'ouvrit dans un bruit sourd.

Elle donnait vue sur quelque chose d'étrange : du noir, quelques néons, des couleurs sombres…

-Tiens-toi prêt, Xemnas, tout s'achève ici ! s'exclama Sora.

Nous entrâmes dans la porte qui se referma doucement. Ce monde était un monde de néant. On aurait dit une sorte de reproduction d'Illusiopolis, mais d'une manière encore plus effrayante, encore plus plongée dans les ténèbres, sans vie, sans lumière. Sur les immeubles il y avait des formes bizarres dessinées, géométriques, qui projetaient une lueur blafarde sur la ville fantomatique.

Nous levâmes les yeux. Au loin, là où dans la vraie ville se tenait la forteresse de l'Organisation, il y avait un immense dragon, perché sur un énorme bloc d'énergie protectrice. Et Xemnas était debout sur le tout. Sa silhouette noire se détachait clairement de l'ensemble blanc marqué du seau de l'Organisation. Sa voix résonna dans le monde du néant.

-Vous voilà, dit-il, votre entêtement va provoquer votre disparition. Suivre aveuglément son cœur peut mener à sa perte. Je ferai en sorte de m'en souvenir !

Les immeubles noirs se mirent à tomber. Nous brandîmes tous notre Keyblade, même celle précaire de Kairi, et Matthew dégaina sa lourde épée. Tous ensemble, nous pourfendîmes les monstres de pierre qui menaçaient de tomber sur nos crânes pour les fracasser. Des débris pleuvaient du ciel, mais, dans des jeux de jambes et des pirouettes incroyables, nous réussîmes à les éviter. Nous étions désormais tous à des niveaux excellents.

Les immeubles brisés nous bloquèrent le passage. Désormais, impossible de revenir en arrière. Mais nous débordions tous d'une fantastique énergie, celle de la victoire. Xemnas ne pouvait gagner seul contre nous. Il était fini. Nous le savions tous.

Nous arrivâmes à nous approcher du dragon. De plus près, nous pouvions voir qu'il était en réalité assis sur des réacteurs en surchauffe. Nous allions devoir démantibuler la bête pièce par pièce.

-Attention ! s'exclama Dingo.

La construction de Xemnas s'éleva dans les airs, le dragon, l'énergie et les réacteurs : puis elle retomba lourdement sur le sol. Un véritable tremblement de terre ébranla la ville de ténèbres, menaçant de tout faire écrouler.

Heureusement cela n'eut qu'une seule conséquence : notre plate-forme, sur laquelle nous nous tenions, remonta pour en atteindre une plus haute. D'ici, nous pouvions atteindre les fameux réacteurs.

Mais Xemnas n'en n'avait pas fini. Il comptait bien essayer de nous tuer. Alors qu'il levait ses bras en l'air, en haut de son dragon, des immeubles volèrent en même temps que ses gestes : et lorsqu'il abaissa brutalement ses bras, les immeubles fusèrent vers nous.

-Il faut sauter ! s'écria Sora.

-Sauter ? répéta Donald. Mais nous allons nous faire massacrer !

-Moi, je veux bien essayer ! m'exclamai-je d'un ton presque joyeux.

Doald n'eut pas plus de temps pour réfléchir. Nous obéîmes à l'ordre de Sora. Nos genoux se fléchirent en même temps, et nos pieds quittèrent le sol pour ne plus le toucher.

-Comment est-ce possible ? s'étonna Kairi.

-Nous sommes dans le néant ! dit Mickey sans plus approfondir.

Les immeubles étaient devant nous. Je compris ce que Sora voulait faire : briser les blocs, prendre de l'élan dessus, briser à nouveau les blocs, puis reprendre de l'élan, jusqu'à arriver aux réacteurs. Je fis apparaître ma Keyblade, attendant le moment de l'impact. Riku se mit à mes côtés. Nous nous jetâmes un regard décidé. Il me prit la main, et, ensemble, nous fracassâmes le premier bloc. Nous courûmes sur celui-ci à la vitesse de la lumière. Nous rebondîmes j'eus la mauvaise idée de jeter un coup d'œil vers le sol. Mon teint devint verdâtre, et Riku sembla le sentir puisque sa main se referma un peu plus sur la mienne.

Puis il eut un deuxième bloc. Un troisième bloc. Un quatrième bloc. Ma vue se brouilla en une multitude de traits lumineux, mais un seul but restait clair dans mon esprit : atteindre les réacteurs.

Nos pieds touchèrent doucement le balcon en fer, juste devant les turbines.

-Qu'est-ce qu'on doit faire pour les détruire ? demanda Dingo.

-Il faut envoyer les Similis à l'intérieur, répondit Matthew.

-Quels Similis ? demanda Sora d'un air septique.

Comme pour répondre à sa question, les illustres Similis apparurent. Ils avaient la forme du symbole de l'Organisation XIII. Ils se tortillaient dans les airs, comme si quelque chose les démangeait, et puis soudain, s'arrêtaient et explosaient.

-Kairi ! Matthew ! Le Roi ! Dingo ! Donald ! Vous vous occupez du réacteur droit ! s'écria Sora.

Les désignés obéirent sans discuter. Dans un saut périlleux, ils atterrirent sur un balcon semblable proche de nous, et commencèrent leur travail.

-Allons-y, grogna Riku.

Nous commençâmes à combattre. J'eus le plaisir de voir en direct la coopération Riku/Sora. Elle était réellement magnifique. Elle était incroyable. Ils avaient une alliance et une confiance mutuelles qui dépassaient l'entendement des humains.

Grâce à cette fameuse coopération, les réacteurs explosèrent sous nos yeux. Nous dûmes rapidement évacuer les lieux, vers un étage encore plus haut. Cette ascension me rappela celle qu'avait fait Sora pour arriver en haut du Manoir Oblivion. C'était une comparaison assez troublante…surtout que mon meilleur ami n'en gardait aucun souvenir.

L'endroit dans lequel nous parvînmes était encore plus étrange que le précédent : c'était une salle circulaire, close, blanche, et devant nous, le passage qui menait directement à Xemnas était bloqué par un cœur énergétique. Voilà donc à quoi servait cette source d'énergie sur laquelle était perché de dragon. Il fallait le neutraliser pour pouvoir monter plus haut. Nous comprîmes tous cela en même temps.

Au début, nous tapâmes de toutes nos forces sur le cœur énergétique, et ça sembla marcher. Sora abordait un air détendu. Mais mes amis savaient que c'était trop facile…

…et ils avaient raison. Le bouclier d'énergie se souleva en l'air, hors d'atteinte, et des Similis apparurent. Les premiers étaient ceux que Roxas avait dû affronter à la Cité du Crépuscule. Un peu plus forts qu'à ce moment-là, c'est vrai, mais toujours faciles à battre.

Le cœur redescendit lorsque les Similis arrêtèrent d'apparaître. Nous recommençâmes à le frapper, mais en étant un peu plus sur nos gardes.

Le cœur se leva une seconde fois en l'air. Mais cette fois-ci, ce n'était pas de simples petits Similis qui apparurent, mais de véritables monstres, ceux qui sont assimilés à Saïx, avec leur immense bâton qui tournoyait dans les airs avant de s'abattre sur nos têtes.

Ces monstres étaient très coriaces, et leurs attaques faisaient atrocement mal. Une paire de fois Riku me protégea avec sa magie « Miroir » pendant un de mes moments d'inattention.

-Sora, ne t'occupe pas d'eux ! criai-je. Concentre-toi sur le cœur énergétique !

Il me jeta un coup d'œil, et il se rendit compte que j'avais raison. Nous maîtrisions la situation. Lorsque le cœur énergétique explosa sous la Keyblade de Sora, les Similis disparurent.

Il eut une forte lumière, et nous nous retrouvâmes au sommet su dragon, à la place de son cerveau. C'est un creux blanc, avec des lignes argentées sur le sol. Face à nous, Xemnas nous surplombaient sur un trône en forme du symbole de l'Organisation. Le Supérieur était enfermé dans une armure qui paraissait indestructible. Sur son crâne reposait une couronne. Apparemment, il s'était auto-proclamé roi.

Il tenait dans sa main une longue épée, qu'il maniait de son siège, comme un pacha. Ce qui était le plus effrayant, c'était qu'il pouvait invoquer les armes de ses anciens membres. Nous dûmes nous battre contre les clones de Demyx, faits d'eau, les roues pointues d'Axel, les lances de Xaldin…c'était comme-ci ils voulaient tous nous empêcher de détruire leur rêve. Kingdom Hearts.

Un moment, alors que Matthew se jetait sur lui, Xemnas créa un bouclier sur lequel mon frère rebondit dans un bruit sourd.

-Matthew ! m'exclamai-je. SOIN ! ça va ?

-Moui…bougonna-t-il. J'ai jamais aimé quand il fait ce truc !

Kairi nous lança un regard interrogatif.

-Bon allez, debout, petit frère ! La bataille n'est pas gagnée !

Il affirma d'un geste de la tête.

Il ne fut pas très difficile à battre. C'était très étonnant. Il ne fit rien lorsque la Keyblade de Sora brisa son armure, ni quand elle vint s'enfoncer dans son être. Il avait l'air de s'être résigné…nous étions au sommet de tout, surplombant le néant. L'armure de Xemnas s'étant brisée, il avait retrouvé son manteau noir. Il posa un genoux à terre.

-Il me faut…plus de colère. J'ai besoin de…plus…de cœurs, murmura-t-il.

Voyant que son ennemi agonisait, Sora baissa son arme.

-Xemnas, un cœur ne contient pas que de la colère, ou de la haine. Il regorge d'autres sentiments. Tu ne t'en souviens pas ? demanda la Maître de Keyblade sans agressivité.

-Malheureusement…commença Xemnas.

Il leva les yeux vers nous. Son être commença à s'évanouir dans les ténèbres.

-…j'ai oublié.

Il disparut alors totalement de la plate-forme. Mes amis ne surent pas tout de suite comment réagir. Puis nous nous jetâmes des coups d'œil. Certains optèrent pour des soupirs de soulagement, d'autres, pour des rires sincères. Seul, Riku s'éloigna du groupe, la tête basse. Alors que je riais avec Sora, Donald et Dingo, ma tête se tourna et mon sourire disparut. Je m'approchai discrètement derrière lui.

-Que se passe-t-il, Riku ? demandai-je en souriant.

Mais il détourna son regard du mien. Sora avança à son tour, interrogeant son ami du regard, inquiet.

-J'ai cédé à l'obscurité, finit-il par avouer.

-Riku…soupira Sora.

-Comment regarder les autres en face ? s'exclama Riku.

-Riku, dis-je, c'est parce que tu n'as pas hésité à céder à l'obscurité pour sauver Sora, que tu es un grand héros. Alors, tu rentres avec eux ! Tes amis, sur Destiny Island, doivent t'attendre depuis si longtemps !

Ses amis…le moment où je partirai du jeu était très proche, maintenant. Je ne pouvais m'empêcher de penser qu'ils allaient sans doute m'oublier, ou alors garder un très faible souvenir de moi. Et puis, comme je venais de le dire, il avait d'autres amis, une autre vie à côté de ça, tandis que moi, je ne vivais que pour jouer à ce jeu vidéo.

Riku me prit dans ses bras.

-Et toi, Gabrielle, tu rentres avec nous ? glissa-t-il à mon oreille.

Je ne lui répondis rien. Pas encore. Le leur dire signifierait que l'aventure était finie. Mais je en voulais pas. Et puis…elle n'était pas encore finie.

Dans un timing presque trop parfait, le sol se mit à trembler, et la ville du néant commença à disparaître.

-On y va ! s'exclama Mickey, un peu précipitamment.

-J'ouvre un passage, s'écria gravement Riku en tendant la main devant lui.

Mais rien ne se passa. Riku, étonné, et bouleversé, regarda bêtement sa main qui ne semblait plus marcher correctement.

-C'est parce que tu n'appartiens plus aux ténèbres, Riku, expliqua Mickey avec un sourire aux lèvres.

-Comment on va sortir d'ici, Votre Majesté ? demanda Donald, un peu déçu d'un seul coup que Riku soit sorti de l'obscurité.

Mickey soupira, le visage concentré. Il n'avait apparemment aucune autre manière miraculeuse de s'enfuir du néant. Je me retournai, et vis Naminé qui tendit sa main, puis créa un passage vers les ténèbres. Elle était transparente, comme si elle n'existait pas vraiment. Mickey et Donald se précipitèrent vers le passage, faisant disparaître la jeune fille.

-C'était qui cette fille ? questionna Donald.

-Je t'expliquerai une autre fois, sourit Mickey. Dépêchons-nous, allons-y !

Cette question me fendit le cœur. Naminé les avait sauvés du Manoir Oblivion ! Je trouvais décidément Chain of Memories trop injuste. J'échangeai un regard éloquent avec Riku. Lui n'avait pas oublié Naminé. Mais nous préférâmes nous taire.

Dingo se rua le premier vers la sortie, avec Pluto qui était sorti des ténèbres, fou de joie, puis de Donald qui nous cria de nous dépêcher un peu plus, enfin se fut le tour de Mickey, qui tirait par la manche mon frère.

-Votre Majesté ! Je veux encore rester ! s'écria Matthew. L'histoire n'est pas encore finie !

-Non, Matthew, sourit Mickey, tu viens avec moi.

Je n'eus pas le temps de m'interposer que mon frère avait disparu dans les ténèbres. Mickey voulait peut-être que je sois seule avec Sora et Riku pour affronter le néant.

Mais au moment où Kairi et Sora s'approchèrent de la sortie, Naminé réapparut devant eux. Riku et moi, nous regardions la scène, impuissants.

-Merci, Naminé, sourit Kairi.

-De rien, fit la dénommée en abaissant légèrement la tête. Tu vois ? dit-elle en se tournant vers Sora. Je t'avais promis que l'on se retrouverait.

-Hein ? fit Sora, qui ne comprenait pas ce qu'elle voulait dire.

-Tu as dit que l'on se reverrait, mais que ce jour-là, on ne se reconnaîtrait peut-être pas, résonna une voix sortie de nulle part.

Soudain, Roxas apparut à son tour devant Sora qui eut un geste de recul, horrifié. Mon cœur se mit à battre. J'amorçai un geste pour courir vers lui, mais Riku me retint par l'épaule.

-Attends qu'il t'appelle, conseilla-t-il en souriant.

Je lui pinçai la langue. Depuis le temps que je rêvais de ce passage-là !

-Oui, sourit Naminé, tu t'en souviens.

-Mais je t'ai reconnue, continua Roxas.

-Hmmm…c'est étrange, réfléchit la jeune fille.

-Je crois comprendre ! s'exclama Roxas.

-C'est pas trop tôt, grinçai-je.

-Je me vois comme dans ton souvenir, expliqua Roxas, Et toi, tu te vois selon l'image que j'ai gardée de toi.

-Je croyais que les Similis étaient condamnés à s'évanouir dans les ténèbres…murmura Naminé, perdue.

-Oui, sourit Roxas, sauf toi et moi. On a pu rencontrer ce qu'on était avant.

-Alors, s'écria Naminé, nous nous reverrons !

-Oui, affirma Roxas qui se retourna vers son double, à chaque fois que Kairi et Sora seront ensemble !

-On se verra tous les jours ! dit joyeusement la jeune fille aux cheveux acajous. Pas vrai, Sora ?

-Ah ? fit celui-ci. Euh…oui !

Il eut un moment de silence. Alors, je ne pus plus tenir. Échappant de l'emprise du pouvoir invisible qu'exerçait Riku sur moi, je courus vers mes amis. Je m'arrêtai à côté de Sora, qui sursauta.

-Roxas ! m'écria-je.

-Gabrielle…murmura-t-il.

Nous nous regardâmes pendant quelque secondes. Nous voyions dans le regard de l'autre tous nos souvenirs communs. Notre rencontre, le combat de Struggle, le sommet de la Tour, le Vitrail, Naminé, Hayner, Pence, Olette…nos larmes lors de son départ. N'y tenant plus, je le serrai dans me bras. Je m'attendais à palper du vide, mais étrangement à mon contact il reprit de la consistance. Même si ce n'était que pendant quelques instants, même pour un intervalle trop court, nous pouvions à nouveau nous prendre dans nos bras.

-Roxas…tu sais que je tiens toujours mes promesses. Bientôt tu sauras pourquoi on s'est rencontré.

-Gabrielle, je n'en doute pas !

-Roxas, ce que je vais te dire peut te paraître stupide, néanmoins, je veux te le dire avant que tu redeviennes complet.

Il me prit par les épaules.

-Tu as été mon premier ami. Et jamais, jamais je ne pourrai t'oublier.

Ces mots le touchèrent profondément. Personne ne dit rien. L'air et le temps semblèrent se suspendre. Il me dévisagea. Puis soudain, il détacha de son cou son bijou si précieux, ce « X », et me le tendit.

-Prends-le, Gabirelle. Je n'en ai plus besoin.

J'obéis. Le métal froid rentra en contact avec ma peau. Comment était-ce possible ? Dès le moment où lui et moi n'étions plus en contact, Roxas redevint transparent, fantomatique.

-Ce « X », c'est le symbole de l'inconnu. Garde-le avec toi, parce que grâce à toi, je sais qui je suis réellement.

Je fis un sourire qui me montait jusqu'aux oreilles, même si j'étais affreusement triste. Je ne voulais pas qu'il s'en aille encore. Je l'attachai autour de mon cou, et le « X » s'alignait en parfait harmonie avec ma clef.

Kairi s'approcha de Naminé. Elle tendit sa main, Naminé prit sa hésitation. Et Naminé, dans une pluie étoiles dorées, disparut, tandis que Kairi s'illuminait de la même couleur.. Sora, qui m'avait déjà regardé, éberlué, regardait à présent le phénomène, stupéfié.

-Ferme la bouche ! ordonna Roxas en souriant.

Il nous jeta un dernier regard, appuyé sur moi. Je lui fis un « au revoir » en secouant vigoureusement ma main. Il disparut à son tour dans une poussière d'étoiles bleues, et Sora brilla. Le Maître de la Keyblade poussa un cri en se tâtant, comme pour vérifier que tout était bien en place.

-Ne t'inquiète pas, sourit Riku qui passa à côté de lui, tu es toujours toi-même.

-Allez, sourit Kairi, rentrons chez nous !

-Riku, Gabrielle…venez, rit Sora, soulagé que cette histoire prenne fin.

-Oui.

Ils se mirent en marche vers le passage des ténèbres que Kairi franchissait. Mais le passage commença à disparaître. Riku et Sora coururent aussitôt, espérant pouvoir le passer, mais moi je marchai toujours au même rythme. Le passage se referma donc et les deux amis ouvrirent grand les yeux.

-Quoi ? s'étonna Sora.

C'est alors que, surgissant d'une grande lumière blanche, apparut le dragon de Xemnas. Il s'était régénéré. Il vola vers nous, menaçant, et de son aile géante il frappa notre plate-forme. Celle-ci pencha vers un côté, puis de l'autre. C'était un peu comme ce manège, vous voyez lequel ? Le Bateau Pirate ! La plate-forme se pencha à la verticale. Riku aperçut au dernier moment une sorte de moto volante. Il courut et se jeta dans le vide, se rattrapant de justesse au siège conducteur. Sora se précipita à son tour vers un petit espace, un plateau, qui était accroché à la droite de la moto volante que conduisait Riku. Enfin, je courus à mon tour, et pris place derrière Riku. Je m'agrippai fermement à lui.

C'était le moment du combat final.


	52. Le combat final

Chapitre 52 : Le Combat Final

La bataille contre le dragon était longue et pénible. Il était si énorme et puissant qu'il nous était impossible de s'approcher pour le frapper directement. Par conséquent, Sora devait lui envoyer des Similis dessus avec sa Keyblade. Malheureusement, les Similis en question n'étaient pas du tout d'accord…

Riku conduisait la moto volante comme un fou. Il essayait d'éviter toutes les attaques au prix de nombreux looping. Malade, je m'agrippai à lui et fermai les yeux. J'aimais les jeux à sensations, mais les jeux à sensations ne m'aimaient pas…j'étais souvent malade dans ce genre de trucs. Rajoutez à cela les attaques lumineuses qui fusaient autour de nous, et j'avais le tournis assuré.

-Pourquoi ? demanda Sora alors qu'il envoyait un nouveau Simili dans l'aile du monstre. Pourquoi Xemnas n'a-t-il pas été détruit ?

-Nous sommes à trois contre lui, criai-je les yeux toujours fermés. Il n'a aucune chance.

Riku sentait mes ongles traverser son t-shirt, tellement je le serrai fort.

-ça va, Gabrielle ? demanda-t-il.

-Disons que…je me suis déjà sentie mieux…soupirai-je.

Riku poussa une exclamation de surprise et, in extremis, il évita un puissant rayon bleu.

-Gabrielle, me dit-il lorsque l'engin retrouva une certaine stabilité, Sora ne s'en sort pas seul…

Il était vrai que le Maître de la Keyblade de la lumière était débordé. Plusieurs attaques réussissaient à le toucher lorsqu'il ne faisait plus attention. Mais il entendit ce que Riku venait de me dire et protesta vivement.

-Non ! Ce n'est pas la peine, Gabrielle, je me débrouille bien ! Je peux m'arranger seul…ce n'est pas la peine que tu prennes sur toi.

Mais il fut touché par une attaque d'un Simili flottant et resta quelques secondes la main posée sur son ventre, le visage grimaçant de douleur.

-Bon, très bien, m'exclamai-je. Où dois-je me mettre ?

Riku appuya sur un bouton et une petite plate-forme apparut, à l'opposé de celle sur laquelle se tenait Sora. Doucement, les jambes tremblantes, je me mis debout sur le siège. La moto allait très vite et j'avais du mal à garder mon équilibre. Mais, Sora avait besoin de mon aide…à cette pensée, j'eus une poussée de courage, et fis une gracieuse pirouette jusqu'à la plaque de métal. Là, ma Keyblade rouge et or apparut dans ma main.

-Je ne vous abandonnerai pas ! m'exclamai-je.

Dès lors le combat prit une autre dimension. Sora et moi, nous nous battions en parfaite harmonie. Les Similis semblaient avoir senti que les forces avaient augmenté de notre côté, puisqu'ils arrivaient en masse, et qu'ils redoublaient de puissance.

Riku, lui, essayait de piloter la moto avec deux poids de chaque côté. Ce n'était pas facile, mais j'eus l'impression qu ce n'était pas la première fois qu'il pilotait ce genre de machine. Après tout, qu'avait-il vraiment vécu ? Nous ne le savions pas. Plongée dans mes pensées, je ne vis pas une attaque qui m'était destinée. Je me pris un jet de lumière dans l'épaule.

-Ne vous inquiétez pas, souris-je tout de même alors que Sora me donnait une potion. Un moment d'inattention…

J'avais hâte que cette partie du combat se termine. Ma Keyblade et moi avions envie de détruire Xemnas une bonne fois pour toute. Malheureusement, je ne cessais de penser que le moment de vérité se rapprochait à grand pas…ainsi que mon départ. Je voulais mourir sur le champ pour ne pas avoir à supporter les adieux. Mais j'avais des promesses à tenir, et une mission m'avait été confiée. Je me posais également de nombreuses questions qui n'allaient pas tarder à être élucider allais-je me souvenir de cette aventure ? Et eux, allaient-ils se souvenir de moi ? Je pensais que le plus sage allait être que cette épopée soit effacée de la mémoire de tous. Mais j'avais tellement envie de me rappeler qu'au moins une fois dans ma vie, j'avais eu de vrais amis…

Le monstre perdit un réacteur, puis le deuxième. Il volait beaucoup moins rapidement, à présent, et il devenait vulnérable. J'abattis sa première aile, et Riku, grâce à un puissant coup, lui donna le coup de grâce.

Le dragon tangua dangereusement dans l'air, puis sans un bruit, sans un vent, il s'écroula sur le sol. Mais la partie n'était pas gagnée pour autant…car le monstre créa une bulle de ténèbres tout autour de lui, qui nous engloba également. C'était une bulle noire, avec un intérieur creux, dans lequel volaient les restes de la ville du néant. Le dragon s'y tenait au fond, et nous attendait. Riku s'approcha de lui à une vitesse folle, et nous vîmes Xemnas, toujours dans son armure, à l'emplacement du cerveau du monstre, dans sa petite salle blanche. Nous sautâmes de la moto, et nous nous retrouvâmes face à notre pire ennemi. Nous étions décidés à l'anéantir. La machine volante fut aspirée dans les ténèbres…nous avions bien fait de la quitter.

Nous fîmes tous les trois apparaître nos Keyblade. Xemnas leva légèrement la tête d'un air orgueilleux et fier, dédaigneux. Il allait payer le mal qu'il avait fait aux Cœurs des Mondes…

Il se battait de la même manière que dans le combat précédent. Le seul problème était que sa puissance avait été décuplée. Il avait l'air de s'être retenu dans le combat contre Mickey et les autres. Il devait penser que, puisque nous n'étions plus que trois, il allait avoir plus de chances. Mais il avait tort…

Je n'avais jamais vu Sora se battre comme ça. Pourtant, nous avions tellement combattu de boss, ensemble ! Mais dans ce combat-là, il mettait toute la colère et toute la haine qu'il pouvait ressentir pour le membre, mais aussi tout l'espoir que son cœur renfermait. Il voulait véritablement que tout s'arrête…il voulait que tout redevienne comme avant.

Xemnas leva ses mains et, dans une attaque puissante, nous propulsa à l'autre bout de la bulle des ténèbres, très loin du dragon. Je m'attendais à ce que nous nous écrasions mollement, mais j'avais oublié où nous étions : dans les ténèbres et le néant. Par conséquent, nous volions, tout simplement. Le plus difficile était d'éviter les immeubles qui tournoyaient dans l'air.

Xemnas ne cessait de répéter des phrases, du genre « Sora…es-tu sûr de pouvoir faire confiance à Riku ? » ou alors « Riku…n'es-tu pas jaloux de Sora ? » et même : « Etes-vous naïfs au point de croire que Gabrielle est sincère ? »…

Le pire, c'était que le dragon se protégeait avec un bouclier géant. Dès que nous nous approchions d'un peu trop près, il nous frappait violemment pour nous renvoyer au loin. Exaspérée de voir que Sora et Riku ne comprenaient toujours pas la tactique, je m'approchai d'eux.

-Sora, Riku ! Pour briser le bouclier, nous devrions peut-être lui lancer dessus les immeubles flottants, non ?

Surpris par cette idée, ils affirmèrent. Nous nous mîmes devant un bloc. Sora le brisa en deux et le lança vers Riku, un peu plus loin, qui le relança vers moi. J'étais le plus proche possible du bouclier, et lorsque l'immeuble fusa vers moi, je donnais un coup puissant dessus. L'immeuble brisa le bouclier et le tout tomba en morceaux, aspiré dans les ténèbres…

Nous retournâmes devant Xemnas. Celui-ci devait sentir sa fin approcher à grands pas. La fin de Xemnas…la fin de mon aventure. Non, je devais arrêter de penser à ça. Pas tout de suite.

Pas encore.

Le Supérieur donnait toute sa force dans ses derniers coups d'épée. Il poussait des cris de rage, assis sur son trône. Riku s'en prit un dans le ventre et je m'empressais de le soigner avec un de mes puissants Soin X.

Je m'approchai de lui, inquiète, et l'interrogeai du regard. « ça va ? » demandai-je silencieusement. Son regard se voulait rassurant.

Sora nous jeta un coup d'œil, puis soudain courut vers nous et para une attaque de Xemnas qui avait essayé de me viser pendant que je m'alarmais pour Riku.

-CA SUFFIT ! s'écria Sora.

Il s'élança vers Xemnas, tandis qu'il débordait de force et de énergie. Xemnas n'eut pas le temps d'amorcer le moindre geste : Sora leva sa Keyblade, et celle-ci brisa l'armure du numéro I de l'Organisation XIII…

Il eut à nouveau une grande lumière…un changement d'endroit. Encore. Lorsque mes yeux se rouvrirent, nous étions dans un endroit effrayant. Je ne savais pas trop comment le qualifier le milieu du néant ? La source du néant ? C'était un endroit sans haut ni bas, d'une blancheur éclatante avec des lignes grises s'étalant dans le décor, comme une toile d'araignée. Xemnas était devant nous. Il avait troqué son manteau de l'Organisation contre un manteau de la même coupe, mais blanc avec des lignes noires. Il nous dévisagea, puis écarta les bras et prit la parole.

-Héros du royaume de la lumière…je ne laisserai pas ce conflit s'achever ainsi. Oh non ! Si la lumière et les ténèbres sont immortelles, alors, nous, êtres du néant, nous sommes aussi…éternels.

-Exact, répondit Riku, l'ombre et la lumière sont immuables. Le néant non plus ne disparaîtra pas.

-Pour que l'équilibre soit conservé, tout doit être maintenu, continuai-je. Car la lumière créée les ténèbres et sans ténèbres, il n'y aurait pas de lumière. Mais tu sais, Xemnas…

-ça ne veut pas dire que tu es éternel ! s'énerva Sora.

Xemnas nous observa de son regard ambré et ricana. Son rire était calme, froid, dénué d'humanité. Cet être devait disparaître.

-Pourtant, sourit-il, je vous assure que je vivrai plus longtemps que vous trois.

Sa technique de combat changea du tout au tout. Il nous montra enfin ses vrais pouvoirs. Il ne se cachait plus derrière une armure grotesque ou un dragon gigantesque. Cette fois-ci, il donnait tout ce qu'il pouvait.

Comiquement, c'était l'énergie du désespoir.

Il se dédoublait en plusieurs Xemnas. C'était très troublant. Je n'arrivais plus à les distinguer. Les faux Xemnas disparaissaient au premier coup, mais le vrai, lui, n'hésitait pas à profiter de notre étonnement pour nous attaquer. Avec un mouvement combiné de ses deux mains, il arrivait à créer des sortes de lignes blanches et noires très coupantes qui restaient en suspension dans l'air. Nous devions les éviter pour réussir à l'atteindre. Il tournoyait dans l'air, munit de ses deux sabres lasers, pour nous infliger des blessures atroces. Parfois, il apparaissait juste devant nous pour nous attaquer.

C'était un combat très éprouvant.

-Pourquoi ne t'effaces-tu pas ? dit ironiquement Xemnas.

J'essuyai du revers de ma manche le sang qui coulait sur ma joue. Quel enfoiré ! Je devais réussir…Riku nous protégeait, Sora et moi, lors des attaques incessantes de Xemnas, car lui seul savait créer un bouclier en très peu de temps. Le Supérieur nous lançait des jets rouges qui semblaient nous transpercer la peau. C'était une horreur à supporter, mais nous relevions toujours la tête.

Les attaques grandioses n'étaient pas que dans son camp. Outre la coopération Riku/Sora, nous improvisâmes des nouvelles figures pour coordonner nos mouvements. Nos niveaux respectifs nous permettaient de faire des choses extraordinaires. Le plus impressionnant fut sans doute la création de la coopération Riku/Gabrielle. Nos Keyblade étaient jumelles, et leur énergie s'attirait. Lorsqu'elles oeuvraient ensemble, rien ne pouvait les arrêter. Riku me lança sa Keyblade, et je me retrouvai comme Roxas, munie de deux armes. Pendant ce temps là, il me protégeait avec un bouclier. Je courais vers Xemnas et les deux Keyblade se mouvaient seules, comme si elles étaient capables d'agir d'elles-mêmes.

Puis Xemnas ne bougea plus. Il était dos à moi. Il était immobile, comme si il attendait quelque chose. Je m'approchai doucement derrière lui…je n'étais plus qu'à deux mètres lorsque Sora cria :

-NON, GABRIELLE ! C'est un piège !

Malheureusement, je me rendis compte trop tard qu'il avait raison. Xemnas, dans une précision et une puissance étonnante, se retourna vers moi. Il tendit ses bras vers mon visage, et alors des éclairs sortirent de ses mains. Ces éclairs m'enveloppèrent : quelque chose d'invisible tira sur mes membres, comme pour m'écarteler. J'étais immobile, et la douleur me faisait sombrer dans l'inconscience. Mon visage était crispé dans une expression d'intense souffrance.

La réaction de Sora et de Riku fut immédiate. Les lèvres de Xemnas s'étirèrent en un sourire carnassier tandis que ses doubles s'occupaient de ralentir mes amis.

-Tu comprendras bientôt, murmura-t-il pour que seule moi l'entende, que l'Organisation XIII ne pourra jamais disparaître.

Sora et Riku choisirent ce moment là pour intervenir. Ensemble, dans une coopération époustouflante, ils coupèrent les éclairs qui me relaient à Xemnas. Je tombai lourdement sur le « sol » alors que Xemnas disparaissait, sans doute pour réapparaître un peu plus loin.

-SOIN ! s'exclama Sora.

-ça va ? demanda Riku.

-Oui…je crois.

Mais ce qu'il venait de me dire me secoua légèrement. Comment devais-je le comprendre ? Etait-ce une simple menace comme les autres, ou une plus grande mise en garde ? Je ne savais pas comment comprendre cette phrase. Mais Xemnas ne nous donna pas le temps de nous reposer.

Nous nous jetâmes tous les trois sur Xemnas. Nous savions que nous étions sur le point de gagner. Oui, l'Organisation allait être réduite à néant. Et comme chacun le sait, personne n'est assez puissant pour ramener des Similis à la vie.

Xemnas se défendait de moins en moins bien. Lorsqu'il comprit cela, il redressa la tête. Mais il n'abordait plus un air moqueur ou supérieur. Juste décidé. Il tendit ses mains vers le « ciel ». Tandis que le décor blanc se recouvrait d'un noir ténèbres, Xemnas disparut de notre champ de vision.

Le noir qui nous entourait s'illumina de milliers de points rouges.

-ATTENTION ! criai-je. Ce sont des lasers !

A peine eus-je fini ma phrase que des milliers de jets rouge sang fusèrent vers nous. Nos Keyblade respectives ne devinrent plus que des traits lumineux. Il fallait se défendre de tous les côtés à la fois, du haut, du bas…je poussai un cri déchirant. Nos phalanges étaient couvertes de sang. Nos épaules menaçaient de se déboîter à tout instant. Mais nous n'allions pas nous laisser anéantir si près du but. Nous allions gagner.

Il eut une grande lumière. Nous étions accroupis sur le sol. Xemnas apparut devant nous et frappa Riku de son sabre laser. Celui-ci retomba à quelques mètres. Sora leva un regard rempli de menaces vers le Supérieur. Et alors que Xemnas levait à nouveau son sabre vers moi, Riku se jeta littéralement sur lui. Ce bouclier humain nous permis de faire apparaître nos armes.

-Riku ! m'exclamai-je.

Alors qu'il se défendait tant bien que mal, nous courûmes à son secours. Nos trois Keyblade se collèrent les unes au autres, n'en formant plus qu'une. Nos trois mains, sur les trois gardes, entraînèrent la création d'un intense rayon lumineux. Nous dévisageâmes une dernière fois le dernier membre de l'Organisation XIII, puis nous levâmes nos Keyblade collées vers lui. Le rayon qu'avaient produit nos Keyblade s'élança vers le Supérieur, le transperçant par le ventre.

-Vos maudites Keyblade…murmura-t-il en retombant sur le sol.

Son visage se transforma en une expression de rage immense. Il tendit sa main vers nous, menaçant, mais soudain tout son corps disparut dans le néant, dans des lignes noires et blanches.

-On a réussi ! s'exclama Sora, fou de joie.

-Je n'en suis pas si sûr…grommela Riku.

En effet, plusieurs milliers de Reflets apparurent devant nous.

-ça va être difficile à battre, murmurai-je tandis que je tenais toujours mon épaule meurtrie.

S'en suivit alors une seconde bataille, tout aussi rude que la première. Les Similis étaient dans leur monde, et se mouvaient avec aisance et rapidité. Mais il fallait que je garde espoir. J'avais fini. Kingdom Hearts II était sauvé. Les Mondes pouvaient vivre des expériences nouvelles, désormais. J'avais rempli une de mes promesses.

J'avais réussi.

Les derniers survivants des Similis que nous venions de battre préférèrent fuir. Mais Riku s'effondra à son tour, mort de fatigue.

-J'abandonne…marmonna-t-il, à bout de souffle.

-Hors de question, dis-je doucement.

-Ce n'est pas fini, renchérit Sora. Impossible !

Sora se redressa et amorça un geste pour maintenir Riku.

-Tu m'aides, Gabrielle ?

J'affirmai en attrapant Riku par le bras droit et par la taille, tout comme Sora.

-Qu'est-ce que vous en savez ? demanda Riku. Même si on pouvait continuer à espérer…regardez où nous sommes.

-Oh, allez, Riku, relativisa Sora.

-Tu es trop habitué aux ténèbres, souris-je. Essaie de voir le bon côté des choses !

Riku baissa les yeux. Je ne l'avais jamais vu avec une telle expression sur le visage. Il réfléchit quelques secondes.

-Sora, Gabrielle.

-Oui ?

-Oui ?

-Aidez-moi.

Combien de secondes, de minutes, d'heures nous marchâmes ainsi, en ayant l'impression de ne pas avancer ? Beaucoup de temps, sans doute. Mais qu'est-ce qu'était le temps dans cet endroit ? En plein milieu du néant ? Le silence qui régnait fut rompu par la voix brisée de Riku.

-Sora, j'ai toujours cru que j'étais plus doué que toi.

-Vraiment ? dit Sora en souriant.

-Tu m'en veux ? questionna Riku.

-Non, rassura Sora. Moi aussi, j'ai toujours pensé que tu étais meilleur que moi.

-Il ne manque plus que les violons, souris-je.

Mes deux amis rirent doucement. Puis nous levâmes les yeux.

-C'est quoi, cette lumière ? demanda Sora, étonné.

Alors que nous soutenions Riku, une énergie commença à nous envelopper. Puis plus rien n'existait d'autre que cette lumière, pure, blanche.

Et lorsque mes yeux se rouvrirent, je sus que le moment de vérité était venu.


	53. La Fin du Chemin

Chapitre 53 : la Fin du Chemin

L'air n'avait aucune odeur, le ciel, aucune couleur. J'avais l'impression d'avoir un filtre gris devant les yeux. La plage noire était calme, et la mer brillait sous l'éclat de la pleine lune. Tout ce qui venait troubler ce tableau était le bruit de vagues qui doucement venaient mourir sur le sable. Des roches humides et noires montaient vers le ciel, donnant au décor un air lugubre. Sora et moi soutenions toujours Riku, qui était incapable de marcher.

-La fin du chemin, fit celui-ci.

-Oui, s'exclama Sora.

-ça, continuai-je, on ne peut plus avancer.

-Je peux marcher, assura Riku dans un doux sourire.

Avec hésitation, nous le lâchâmes. Il arrivait à tenir debout, c'était déjà ça. Sora s'avança vers la mer et regarda au loin.

-Peut-être…commença-t-il, que les ténèbres se sont aussi emparées de moi.

Ce fut à ce moment là que les jambes de Riku se dérobèrent. In extremis, j'arrivai à le soutenir, mais il était un peu trop lourd pour moi.

-Sora ! appelai-je.

Mon ami accourut aussitôt, inquiet, et m'aida à redresser Riku.

-Ce monde est sans doute fait pour moi, dit le jeune homme. J'ai presque oublié notre univers. La vraie vie…on devrait peut-être demeurer ici.

-Riku…soupirai-je.

-Si ce monde est fait d'ombre et de lumière, alors nous serons les ténèbres.

-Oui, sourit Sora, l'autre côté.

-Ne perdons pas espoir, m'exclamai-je. On ne nous laissera pas ici.

-Gabrielle, murmura Riku, comment veux-tu que l'on vienne nous chercher ici ?

-Et puis, le royaume de lumière est en sécurité, maintenant, renchérit Sora. Kairi, le Roi, et les autres sont saufs.

-C'est ce que je veux dire, continua Riku.

Il eut un moment de silence.

-J'aimerais aller près de l'eau…dit Riku. Vous voulez bien m'aider ?

Nous nous assîmes tous les trois au bord des flots.

-le bruit des vagues est le même ici, constata Riku.

-Le même qu'à Destiny Island ? demandai-je d'un air innocent.

Ils affirmèrent en silence. Pendant plusieurs minutes, nous restâmes ainsi, les uns contre les autres, quêtant un peu de chaleur, et observant l'horizon en espérant y déceler quelque chose.

-Tu sais, Sora, commença Riku. Ce que j'ai dit tout à l'heure…comme quoi je me croyais plus doué que toi en tout. Pour être franc, Sora…j'étais jaloux de toi.

Je souris en repensant à Sora et Riku, au tout début de Kingdom Hearts I. La rivalité et la grande amitié qui était entre eux deux. Les combats pour un peu tout, les courses, le radeau…

-Pourquoi ? demanda naïvement Sora.

-Je rêvais de pouvoir vivre comme toi, en ne me fiant qu'à mon cœur.

-Ouais, enfin c'est pas comme si il n'avait jamais de problèmes ! ris-je.

Ils rirent avec moi.

-Quels problèmes peux-tu avoir ? demanda Riku à Sora.

-Bin…vouloir être comme toi, sourit-il.

-Oui, dit Riku, c'est vrai qu'il y a un avantage à être moi…quelque chose que tu n'auras jamais.

-Ah bon ? Et c'est quoi ? demanda Sora qui paniquait légèrement.

-T'avoir, toi, pour ami.

Sora sourit de nouveau.

-Dans ce cas, continua-t-il, je n'ai pas de raisons de me plaindre. J'ai aussi quelque chose que tu n'auras jamais.

Riku rit à son tour. J'étais heureuse que cette histoire se termine ainsi. Sur des réconciliations. Riku avait si souvent douté de lui-même…à présent tout été réglé.

Enfin, presque tout.

Je baissai les yeux et le sourire que j'abordais jusque là disparu.

-Je…je dois moi-aussi vous expliquer quelques petites choses, non ?

Ils me dévisagèrent et je souris.

-Je vous l'ai promis.

Ils ne répondirent pas. Ils se contentèrent d'attendre que je prenne moi-même la parole.

-Je ne viens pas d'un monde…d'un quelconque monde.

Sora poussa une exclamation.

-Alors, d'où viens-tu ?

Je les regardai tous les deux.

-Je viens d'une autre dimension.

Je pouvais lire la surprise sur leur visage. Encore une fois, ils ne voulurent pas troubler mes pensées, mais ils mourraient d'envie que je reprenne la parole à nouveau.

-Ma vie est pourrie. Mes quinze premières années de vie sont un fiasco total. Je n'ai connu que trop rarement des moments de bonheur comme vous. J'ai toujours vécu dans l'angoisse, dans la souffrance, et dans la tristesse. Oui, ma vie peut se résumer à ça. Angoisse, souffrance, et tristesse.

Je levai les yeux vers eux et poussai un petit rire nerveux.

-On ne dirait pas, hein ?

Riku posa sa main sur mon épaule et mon sourire forcé disparut.

-Je n'ai jamais eu d'amis. Mon caractère a eu raison de moi. Je savais que j'étais capable de supporter la solitude. Dans mon esprit, les amis ne sont pas nécessaires. Ils peuvent soulager les maux et la douleur, mais je me suis sentie capable d'affronter la vie seule.

Je me recroquevillai un peu plus sur moi même. Je sentais un courant d'air glacial…ou était-ce mon imagination ?

-Mais mes camarades de classe n'ont pas été de cet avis. J'étais seule, j'étais donc vulnérable. J'ai toujours été et serai toujours la tête de turc de mon école. « Tu as besoin de te défouler ? Va cogner Gabrielle, ça ira mieux après ! » ça a été la devise des élèves pendant quelques temps…mon frère Matthew a été la seule présence à mes côtés pendant tout ce temps. Même mes parents m'ont abandonné, petit à petit.

Ils écoutaient en silence. Il avaient attendu ça tellement de temps. La vérité sur moi.

-Dans mon monde – mes yeux se levèrent vers le ciel – les Sans-cœurs n'existent pas. De même que la magie. Ou les différents mondes. C'est un univers rationnel où il n'y a pas de place pour la fantaisie. Alors j'ai dû me créer très vite un monde imaginaire autour de moi. Je m'y suis enfermée et j'ai avalé la clé.

-Il n'y a pas de ténèbres ? s'étonna Sora. Ta dimension doit alors être parfaite…

-Non, Sora. Ce n'est pas ce que j'ai dit. Les ténèbres existent, mais ils se manifestent de différentes façons : les assassinats. Le vol. La méchanceté pure. D'un côté, on peut considérer que ma dimension est beaucoup plus corrompue que celle-ci.

-Ah…comprit Sora. Mais je ne…

-Chut ! ordonna Riku.

Sora obéit.

-Je me suis réfugiée dans les livres, l'art, la musique, mais aussi les BD et les jeux-vidéos. Savez-vous ce qu'est un jeu-vidéo ?

-Vaguement, répondit Sora. Je m'y perd un peu, comme pour les ordinateurs.

-J'en ai rarement croisé, confirma Riku.

-Les jeux-vidéos, ce sont des histoires qui se déroulent devant tes yeux. Mais c'est toi qui bouges les personnages et qui fais avancer l'aventure. Quand j'ai décidé de me couper du reste du monde, je me suis plongée dans les jeux-vidéos. J'aime particulièrement Final Fantasy VII, avec Cloud et Séphiroth…

Mes deux amis poussèrent une exclamation.

-Tu…plaisantes…. ? articula Sora.

-J'ai une tête à plaisanter ? répliquai-je. Laissez-moi finir.

Ils acceptèrent, le teint un peu plus pâle.

-Dans ma dimension, il existe aussi une grande compagnie de dessins animés.

-Nous savons ce que c'est, coupa Riku avant même que je ne pose la question.

-Aujourd'hui, c'est une compagnie très riche, leur premier succès a été une petite souris du nom de Mickey. Puis la fameuse compagnie, Disney, lui a créé des amis, Donald, Dingo, Daisy, Minnie, Pluto…et j'en passe. Mais ce n'est pas tout. Disney a fait des longs métrages, comme la Petite Sirène, avec Ariel, Tarzan, La Belle et la Bête, Alice au Pays des Merveilles, Hercule…si je dois tous les énumérer, on ne va plus s'en sortir.

-Tu veux dire, s'exclama Sora, qu'ils ne sont…que des films, dans ta dimension ?

-Oui, c'est ça…

Leur teint pâlissait de plus en plus.

-ça va aller, ou je peux continuer ?

-Vas-y…

-Mais très vite, le monde imaginaire que je m'étais créé me lassa. Je me mis en quête de quelque chose de nouveau…et puis je suis tombée sur un jeu-vidéo. La fusion entre les Final Fantasy et le monde de Disney.

Pour la première fois un sourire éclaira mon visage.

-Je peux vous chanter la chanson du générique du début, vous le décrire, même vous le dessiner si vous le voulez…je le connais si bien. Je l'ai vu des milliers de fois. Ça commence avec un jeune garçon de 14 ans qui, dans ses rêves, se retrouve sur un étrange vitrail orné de princesses…

Sora devint blanc comme un linge.

-Une fois réveillé, on apprend que ce garçon rêve de quitter son île avec ses deux meilleurs amis. Ils construisent un radeau et espèrent ainsi trouver l'aventure qu'ils cherchent tant. Mais ils sont séparés lorsque leur monde se fait envahir par les ténèbres…ce jeu-vidéo s'appelle « Kindgom Hearts ».

Je levai les yeux vers Riku et Sora qui me dévisageaient, dubitatifs.

-Dans cette dimension, ou dans l'autre, vous êtes mes meilleurs amis.

-Tu veux dire…que nous sommes dans un jeu-vidéo ? murmura Sora.

-Oui, enfin, non. Dans ma dimension, vous êtes un jeu-vidéo, mais dans votre dimension, ici, vous n'en n'êtes pas un. Croyez-moi…vous êtes bien réels.

Ce que je venais d'avouer les bouleversa. Ils n'arrivèrent plus à parler, ni même à bouger.

-Très vite, personne n'a réussi à me décoller de Kingdom Hearts. J'ai même acheté Kingdom Hearts II. Kingdom Hearts II raconte tout ce que nous venons de vivre : Roxas, le réveil de Sora, la Forteresse Oubliée, Illusiopolis…je ne savais pas tout parce que j'étais « l'élue du cœur des mondes », mais parce que je suis collée 24h/24 à un jeu-vidéo. Désolée de casser tout ce que vous vous étiez imaginés.

-Pourquoi es-tu ici ? demanda alors Riku. Comment as-tu fait pour changer de dimension ?

-Les Cœurs des Mondes m'ont amené. J'ai appris que Kingdom Hearts se rejouait en boucle, et que mon rôle était de vous guider jusque la fin pour que vous puissiez enfin être libérez…et j'ai réussi. Oui, je vous ai menés jusque la fin. Vous êtes donc sauvés.

-Mais…on ne s'en souvient pas ? L'histoire se répétait en boucle, et…murmura Riku.

-Oui. Seul le Roi Mickey s'en rendait compte. On m'a ordonné de ne rien vous dire, je suis désolée…je voulais tellement !

-Mais…et Angel ? demanda Sora.

-Dans le jeu que je connais, Angel n'existe pas. Je ne pense pas que sa création aura des conséquences sur l'avenir, puisqu'elle est morte.

Je baissai les yeux vers le sol, honteuse.

-Je voulais vous le dire…vous êtes mes seuls amis ! Et les meilleurs du monde…non, de toutes les dimensions…Et je comprendrais si…Enfin je comprendrais si vous m'en voulez, ou si vous ne voulez plus entendre parler de moi…mais avant que vous ne vouliez plus me voir, je voulais vous dire que vous m'avez redonné confiance en moi-même, et en l'être humain. Et puis, je vais partir dans très peu de temps, alors vous n'aurez plus à me support…

Là, ma voix mourut dans ma gorge et mes yeux s'agrandirent de surprise. Riku m'avait prise dans ses bras.

-Si ta vie est si injuste, alors ne pars pas. Reste avec nous. Ne me quitte pas.

-Gabrielle, renchérit Sora qui s'approcha à son tour, comment peux-tu penser….que nous puissions te détester ? Tes nouvelles…ont…perturbé nos pensées, mais tu es notre amie ! Tes origines ne changeront jamais l'affection que nous éprouvons pour toi ! Tu comprends ? Tu t'es battue à nos côtés, tu as été blessée pour notre cause, tu m'as sauvé des dizaines de fois…

Les larmes coulèrent toutes seules. Je n'arrivais plus à me retenir. Je ne voulais pas encore pleurer devant eux. Mais Riku resserra un peu plus son étreinte, et je compris que je pouvais me laisser aller. Mon visage fut inondé de larmes mais je en sanglotais pas. C'était des larmes de joie.

-Si vous saviez…à quel point j'ai attendu que l'on me dise ces mots, articulai-je.

Je me reculai de Riku et essuyai mes larmes. Un sourire béat s'étalait sur mon visage. Ils m'acceptaient. Tout était mis au clair. Et ils voulaient toujours de moi. Mon bonheur dépassait tout ce qu'un être humain peut ressentir.

-Rien ne te retient dans ta dimension. Reste avec nous sur l'île du Destin, demanda Riku. Tu y vivras bien mieux.

Dans mon regard s'alluma une lueur de tristesse, mais mon sourire ne partit pas. Je posai mes mains sur l'épaule de Riku et sur celle de Sora.

-J'aimerai rester avec vous…non, je le souhaite de tout mon cœur, mais ma présence ici modifierait l'ordre des dimensions. Et qui sait ce qui arrivera ?

Je compris enfin le véritable sens de la première règle. « Ne pas changer l'histoire »…c'était donc ça ? Cette règle avait été écrite pour celui ou celle qui arriverait à la fin…elle était là pour ramener les pieds sur terre.

-Je ne veux plus fuir, continuai-je. Je veux affronter ma vie. Je veux affronter mes démons. Et puis…il y a Matthew. Que va-t-il devenir sans moi ? Il est mon petit frère !

-Je comprends, dit Sora. Mais…si tu rentres dans ta dimension, nous n'allons plus jamais nous revoir, n'est-ce pas ?

Pour la première fois mon sourire s'affaissa légèrement.

-« Ce qui compte, ce n'est le nombre de fois où l'on se voit, mais le nombre de fois où l'on pense les uns aux autres »…C'est toi-même qui l'as dit. Et je penserai à vous toute ma vie. Vous resterez toujours au fond de moi, quoi qu'il arrive. Mais nos chemins vont se séparer.

Ils baissèrent légèrement les yeux, mais ils savaient que j'avais raison.

Nous restâmes plusieurs heures serrés sur la plage. Nous profitions des derniers moments passés ensemble. J'avais mal au cœur, mais quoi faire contre ? Ma place était sur Terre, même si je me sentais beaucoup mieux ici. Sora et Riku me racontèrent des souvenirs qu'ils avaient en commun, puis nous échangeâmes des impressions sur l'aventure que nous venions de vivre. Des anecdotes marrantes, sérieuses, ou tristes. Puis au fur et à mesure nous laissâmes notre esprit vagabonder. Le silence s'installa : mais ce n'était pas un silence pesant. C'était un silence apaisé.

Rien ne pouvait venir gâcher ce moment. Rien, excepté une certaine lettre…mon billet de retour vers la réalité.

La bouteille en verre se posa délicatement aux pieds de Riku. Celui-ci l'attrapa, étonné, enleva le bouchon, et ses yeux parcoururent le mot. Enfin, il appela :

-Sora ?

-Quoi ?

-Je crois que c'est pour toi…

Sora, surpris, attrapa à son tour le bout de papier.

_« __Je pense à toi, ou que tu sois.  
Que nos soucis s'envolent et que nos coeurs Fusionnent.  
Le moment est venu de réaliser ce vœu.  
Et qui sait ?  
L'aventure ne sera peut être pas si périlleuse.  
Sans doute a-t-elle déjà commencé.  
Nous ne vivons pas dans le même monde,  
Mais nous sommes sous le même ciel.  
Un seul ciel,  
une seul destinée._

_Kairi. »_

Sora leva les yeux. Je pouvais sentir à côté de moi son cœur battre comme un fou. A ce moment là, une grande lumière nous éblouit : elle semblait flotter au dessus de l'océan. Sora se leva aussitôt.

-La lumière, dit simplement Riku.

-Elle est magnifique, murmurai-je

-La Porte de la Lumière, comprit Sora. Riku, Gabrielle, venait !

Il nous tendit sa main.

-Oui, répondîmes-nous en chœur.

Où était le haut ? Où était le bas ? Lorsque la lumière nous enveloppa d'un cocon moelleux, nous oubliâmes tous nos soucis. Ce n'était pas le même genre de lumière que celle qui nous avait amené dans le monde du néant, par exemple. Non, celle-là était douce, et chaude. C'était la lumière du cœur de Sora.

Un air iodé me prit le nez. Je ne voyais qu'un ciel rose, orange et violet. Nous étions devenus des étoiles.

Nous atterrîmes sans violence dans l'eau tiède. L'eau de la mer…l'eau de l'Île du Destin. Pendant un instant, je ne vis rien d'autre que le turquoise de l'océan, puis j'émergeais avec Riku et Sora.

-Sora ! Riku ! Gabrielle ! appela quelqu'un.

Nous nous retournâmes vers Kairi, qui était sur la plage, et qui nous appelait en secouant vigoureusement sa main. Nous nous mîmes aussitôt à nager vers la rive. Sora était très enthousiaste. Son rêve était devenu réalité.

Il était rentré chez lui.

Donald et Dingo apparurent soudainement dans notre champ de vision. Ils nous fîmes un accueil triomphant Sora et moi nous tombâmes dans l'eau tandis qu'ils nous sautaient dessus. Riku, lui, retrouva son cher ami Mickey. Le Roi lui avait été d'un grand secours au Manoir Oblivion. Il avait toujours été un grand soutien pour lui. Puis Matthew arriva à son tour. J'échappai à l'emprise de Donald et Dingo pour courir vers lui et sauter dans ses bras. A mon grand étonnement, il réussit à me porter sans difficulté. Il s'était musclé pour pouvoir se défendre. J'étais très heureuse de le retrouver, moi qui m'étais tellement inquiétée pour lui.

Sora leva les yeux vers Kairi. Puis il chercha quelque chose dans une de ses poches et sortit le porte-bonheur que Kairi lui avait confié à la fin de Kingdom Hearts I. Je pouvais deviner les traits de Roxas sous ceux de Sora. C'en était troublant.

-On est rentrés, dit-il.

Il était si joyeux que sa voix tremblait légèrement. Kairi, souriante, tendit sa main vers lui.

-Bienvenue.


	54. Les Adieux de Gabrielle

Chapitre 54 : Les Adieux de Gabrielle.

-Elle doit y aller !

-Avec tout le respect que je vous dois, Majesté, laissez-la.

-Oui, les adieux ne sont jamais facile lorsque l'on s'aime.

Croyaient-ils que nous ne les entendions pas ? Riku et moi étions assis sur le bord de la plage. Les autres m'attendaient devant l'entrée de la cachette secrète. Je n'avais jamais ressenti un sentiment aussi fort pour une personne. Je n'avais jamais non plus appris à dire « Adieux ».

-Qu'est-ce qu'il va nous arriver ? dit finalement Riku. Tu dois le savoir, non ?

-Non. Le jeu s'arrête avant ce moment-là.

Nos regards respectifs se perdirent dans l'immensité de l'océan si bleu. La lune était apparue, maintenant. Mickey avait insisté pour que Matthew et moi partions le plus tôt possible. Chaque minute passée en plus ici risquait de changer l'ordre des choses, maintenant que Kingdom Hearts était sauvé.

-Nous avons libéré les Mondes. Nous avons anéanti l'Organisation XIII. Nous sommes tous vivants…alors pourquoi suis-je si triste ? demanda Riku.

Il saisit ma main.

-Tu sais, quand on s'est rencontré, à la Cité du Crépuscule, j'errais dans les ténèbres. J'étais complètement perdu. Je ne savais plus quoi faire, et pourtant, j'aimerais retourner à ce moment là pour revivre cette aventure.

Je ne disais rien. Je ne savais pas quoi dire. Je me sentais dépassée. Les Adieux…déjà…

-Riku, j'espère que tu ne m'oublieras pas, commençai-je. Ces moments, nous pourrons les revivre à chaque fois que nos yeux se fermeront. Mais nous ne pouvons rien faire contre l'ordre cosmique des choses. Moi, je te retrouverai tous les jours, quand j'allumerai ma console. Tu sais, lorsque l'on s'est rencontré, on avait chacun nos propres démons. Et grâce à toi, je sais que je vais réussir à les combattre.

-Gabrielle, tu tues des monstres et sauves des milliers de mondes. Tu arriveras à tenir tête à des collégiens.

Nous éclatâmes de rire. Notre dernier éclat de rire…au bout de quelques secondes, nous redevînmes sérieux.

-Gabrielle ! cria Mickey.

Nous nous retournâmes tous les deux. C'était déjà le moment ? Nous nous levâmes du sable. Je le pris par la main et le regardai droit dans les yeux. Puis nous marchâmes trop vite à mon goût vers la cachette.

Nous nous engouffrâmes un par un dans l'étroit couloir, puis dans la vaste salle en roche. Je pris plaisir à regarder chaque détail de tous les petits dessins. J'arrivais encore à sourire, mais le cœur n'y était pas.

Matthew fit ses Adieux. Il rit avec une dernière fois avec ses amis, et sa voix trembla légèrement lorsqu'il salua Kairi.

-Vous ne savez pas ce que vous avez fait pour moi, sourit-il.

Puis se fut à mon tour. Je m'approchai de Mickey, en premier.

-Majesté, merci de m'avoir guidée ici. Sans vous, j'aurais été sans doute complètement dépassée ! et puis, vous m'avez sortie de nombreux mauvais pas…comme pour monter dans le train avec les trois guignols à la Cité du Crépuscule !

Les « trois guignols » protestèrent gentiment, et Mickey me salua lui-aussi. Après lui venait Kairi. La jeune fille me contempla et je lui souris. Puis nous nous fîmes une rapide étreinte.

-Je regrette de ne pas pouvoir faire plus ample connaissance avec toi.

-Moi aussi.

-Mais si, un jour, l'occasion se présente, alors tu entendras la scénario de ma vie ! ris-je.

Kairi sourit.

-Prends bien soin de toi, comme tu as pris soin de mes amis.

-Merci, Kairi.

-Non, merci à toi.

Je lui souris une dernière fois. Puis vint le tour de Donald et Dingo. Ils me dévisagèrent, en souriant d'un air attendri.

-Vous ne m'avez pas fait confiance, mais je vous ai promis de tout vous raconter. J'ai chargé Sora et Riku de vous raconter mon histoire. Malheureusement, le temps me manque, et j'aimerais vous l'expliquer moi-même !

-Nous ne t'oublierons jamais, Gaby, s'exclama Dingo.

-Oui, rajouta Donald, c'est une promesse.

J'eus un sourire triste. Ce tableau ressemblait affreusement avec les Adieux de Sora à Naminé, dans Chain of Memories. Et puisque mon ami l'avait complètement oubliée, ça n'était pas très rassurant.

Puis arriva le tour de Riku. Nous nous regardâmes pendant quelques secondes. Puis il me prit dans ses bras et mon sourire disparut.

-Et toi, Riku, je pense que l'on s'est sortis des ténèbres mutuellement.

-Et je crois aussi que deux destins liés le reste pour toujours. Ça ne peut pas être des Adieux. Ce ne sont que des « Au revoir ».

-Si seulement c'était vrai.

Il déposa furtivement ses lèvres sur les miennes. Il devait avoir raison. Ça ne devait pas être la dernière fois que l'on se voyait…ça ne pouvait pas être la dernière fois. Nos regards baignés de larmes tentèrent de photographier le visage de l'autre pour le garder éternellement en mémoire.

-Adieux.

-Oui, Adieux, Gabrielle.

Enfin, je me retournai face à Sora. Mon meilleur ami était là, devant moi. Il me sourit, d'un sourire mélangeant tristesse et joie. Je le pris dans mes bras.

-Au fond, tu resteras toujours ma tête de pics.

-Et toi, ma chère Barbie.

-Je suis contente de t'avoir rencontré, Sora.

-Moi aussi. Tu es une personne fantastique et les gens ne peuvent que t'aimer.

Les larmes ne me venaient pas. C'était étrange. Je ne me rendais pas encore compte que je n'allais plus jamais les revoir. Pour moi, j'allais me réveiller le lendemain matin dans le vaisseau gummi. Demain matin…quel genre de jour allait-ce être ?

Matthew me prit par la main et m'amena vers lui. Nous nous mîmes face à la Porte du Monde. Je me retournai une dernière fois vers eux. Ils me sourirent tous.

-Adieux, dis-je simplement.

Ma main poussa la porte. Celle-ci ne s'ouvrit pas, mais à son contact, je me mis à tourner de plus en plus vite sur moi-même. Les couleurs se confondirent pour en former plus qu'un arc-en-ciel. Je n'étais plus malade. Mes cheveux dansaient autour de moi, obscurcissant ma vue. Le décor de la grotte se volatilisa, ainsi que les visages de mes amis.

Mais alors que je tournais, un murmure parvint à mon oreille.

« Nous avons pu compter sur toi. Tu as tenu ta promesse. Tu as le cœur le plus pur. Pour ces trois choses, nous allons t'offrir quelque chose que tu souhaites au plus profond de toi. »


	55. La Promesse

Chapitre 55 : La Promesse

-Elle a besoin de repos.

-Vous êtes vraiment sûr qu'elle dort ?

-Oui, pas de doute. Il suffit d'attendre qu'elle se réveille. Elle mène une vie trop dure, si vous voulez mon avis. Vous devriez lâcher la bride.

-C'est ce que nous comptions faire. Merci, Docteur.

-Au revoir.

Ces voix me paraissaient étrangères. Je ne les reconnaissais pas. J'entendis des bruits de pas qui s'en allaient, quelques paroles échangées entre un homme et une femme. Puis les bruits s'éloignèrent et je sentis que j'étais seule.

J'ouvris mes yeux. Le soleil m'éblouit aussitôt et je me protégeais du revers de la main. Passer des ténèbres à la lumière n'était une chose facile.

J'observai autour de moi. Ma chambre ? Oui, c'était bien elle, si sombre et dépourvue d'originalité. La seule touche de couleur flagrante était le côté de ma télé, où j'avais collé une multitude de posters de jeux-vidéos. Mais la lueur du Soleil m'empêchait de voir correctement.

J'étais habillée dans un pyjama chaud et confortable. Mes cheveux en bataille reposaient sur mes épaules, comme à leur habitude. Ma couette avait été relevée sur moi pour m'empêcher d'avoir froid.

Alors j'avais simplement…rêvé ?

Mon regard s'attrista. Je voulais de nouveau me rendormir pour replonger dans ce rêve. Mais tout m'avait paru si réel…Comment avais-je pu croire que des gens pouvaient m'apprécier ? Moi, Gabrielle, celle que tout le monde détestait. Je n'étais rien. Et je ne pouvais rien être. Condamnée à rester l'adolescente la moins intéressante de toute la Terre…

Je restai plusieurs minutes assise sur mon lit, le regard dans le vide. Le bonheur que j'avais ressenti dans mon rêve, ce bonheur infini d'avoir des amis, contrastait horriblement avec la réalité. Mais au fond, à quoi servent des amis ? Ils sont handicapants dans la plupart des situation, ils ne sont presque jamais fidèles, et ne connaissent pas la sincérité…

Mais alors que je me persuadais que les amis n'étaient pas nécessaires, je me rappelai plusieurs moments de mon rêve…la joie d'être aux côtés d'Hayner, Pence et Olette, l'enthousiasme d'être si proche de Roxas, les taquineries aux côtés de Leon, le sourire qu'affichaient les protagonistes des mondes que nous avions sauvés, l'affection que je portais à Sora, l'amour que je ressentais pour Riku…des larmes perlèrent aux coins de mes yeux pour venir s'écraser sur mon lit.

Pourquoi refuser ses sentiments ? Je mourrais d'envie de retourner auprès d'eux, dans mon rêve. Si seulement ça avait pu être la réalité, si seulement j'avais pu vraiment compter pour eux, comme ils comptaient pour moi dans ma vie quotidienne. Pourquoi me faire souffrir ainsi en rêvant d'un tel bonheur ? Un bonheur auquel je n'accéderais jamais ? J'enfouis mon visage dans mes mains et sanglotai en silence. L'élue des Cœurs des Mondes…quel ânerie ! Je ne suis capable de rien faire. Encore moins de sauver quoique ce soit.

J'avais si mal. Je ne pouvais plus me retenir. J'avais de nouveau perdu mon cœur…je ne voulais plus rien ressentir. Pourquoi avoir des sentiments aussi forts qui vous font autant souffrir ? Je posai ma main sur mon cœur, tentant de calmer le cri d'agonie qu'il poussait.

Quel rêve idiot.

Je me levai, les yeux rouges et gonflés. Je déambulais comme un zombie dans le couloir, descendis les escaliers, et arrivai dans la cuisine où mon père et ma mère déjeunaient en silence.

Lorsqu'ils m'aperçurent, ma mère se leva et me prit dans ses bras.

-J'ai eu si peur, sanglota-t-elle.

Avoir une présence qui me serrait contre elle calma un peu la douleur de la perte.

-Oui, renchérit mon père qui me prit à son tour dans ses bras, nous vous avons trouvé, toi et ton frère, évanouis dans le salon. Matthew se repose…

-Je ne sais pas ce qui nous est arrivé, soupirai-je. Peut-être avons-nous confondu l'eau avec le rhum ?

Mon visage s'affaissa soudainement et des larmes roulèrent de nouveau sur mes yeux. Il me semblait que moi et mon frère, dans mon rêve, avions déjà émis cette hypothèse…

-Gabrielle, est-ce que tu veux changer d'établissement scolaire ? demanda alors mon père.

-Pardon ? m'exclamai-je, étonnée.

-Oui…s'en est assez. Nous avons trop longtemps été en dehors de ta vie. A présent nous allons agir.

-Non, je ne veux pas changer d'établissement. Je veux me battre.

« -Je suis contente de t'avoir rencontré, Sora.

-Moi aussi. Tu es une personne fantastique et les gens ne peuvent que t'aimer. »

-Bon, très bien, dit mon père. Mais alors, nous nous battrons ensemble.

L'avenir m'apparut alors moins noir que ce que j'avais imaginé. Mes parents ne m'avaient jamais soutenue…voilà qu'ils changeaient d'avis, à présent.

Comme pour confirmer mon idée, ils insistèrent pour que je reste auprès d'eux. Mais je n'avais que besoin d'une chose : me changer les idées. Je me sentais si mal, je me sentais si triste. Pourquoi ce rêve me bouleversait tant ? Pourquoi est-ce que je ressentais…tant de peine ? Je refusai et prétextai un mal à la tête pour aller très vite m'habiller. Je sortis dans la rue. L'air frais me fit frissonner…même si ma mère me supplia de rester avec eux, de peur que je ne rechute, je fis la sourde oreille et déambulai dans les rues.

-Tiens…mais c'est Gabrielle.

-Tiens, Gabrielle, tu as l'air bien pâle, ça va aller ?

Le ton ironique de ces deux remarques me glaça le sang. Non, déjà ? Je sortais du rêve pour rentrer directement dans le cauchemar ? Je baissai un peu plus les yeux et accélérai le pas, mais quelqu'un me prit de force par l'épaule pour me faire pivoter sur moi-même. C'étaient deux garçons du lycée du quartier, très turbulents et mesquins, sous les coups desquels j'avais déjà souffert.

-Tu tombes bien. J'avais besoin de me défouler un peu, sourit celui qui m'avait attrapé.

-Oh, laisses-en moi un morceau ! se plaignit l'autre qui se tenait à côté de lui.

-J'aurais du mal…mais je vais essayer.

Le jeune homme leva son poing, le visage déformé dans une expression d'extrême jubilation. Mon visage à moi amorça une expression de peur intense. Mais alors que ses doigts étaient à quelques centimètres mon crâne…

…je lui attrapai le poignet et tordit son épaule. Il poussa un cri déchirant tandis que, dans une pirouette, je le fis tomber sur le sol. Le deuxième se jeta sur moi, et sans un effort je lui mis un coup de pied dans le ventre, puis dans le nez. Plié en deux, il ne put que suffoquer avant de s'étaler sur le sol.

J'ouvris grand les yeux, et, effrayée, je me mis à courir vers chez moi. Ça n'avait pas de sens. Comment étais-je capable de faire ça ? Comment avais-je appris à me battre ? Cette technique me rappelait vaguement quelque chose, mais…c'était impossible.

Je rentrai dans mon couloir, dévalai les escaliers de la cave, déboulai devant mon ordinateur, et pressai avidement le bouton « Marche ». Rapidement, les couleurs de Windows apparurent, puis la page Internet sur laquelle je tapai avidement « Kingdom Hearts II ». Je cliquai vers un lien qui menait à une interview des développeurs…et là…un nom me sauta aux yeux.

Mon nom.

« _Intégrer un nouveau personnage qui n'avait pas d'histoire commune avec les autres était assez risqué. Qu'est-ce qui vous a poussé à incorporer Gabrielle dans l'histoire ? »_

_« Intégrer Gabrielle au milieu des protagonistes de Kingdom Hearts était un pari risqué. Mais nous savions que c'était un personnage beaucoup trop attachant_ _pour qu'elle soit rejetée par les joueurs. Vous en avez la preuve ! Elle est devenue une des mascottes du jeu. »_

_« Oui, c'était risqué, mais vous avez bien fait. On a du mal à imaginer Kingdom Hearts II sans elle ! [rires] Mais, à la fin du jeu, Gabrielle s'en va, sans doute éternellement…les joueurs peuvent-ils espérer la revoir dans le prochain Kingdom Hearts? »_

_« Le scénario de Kingdom Hearts III n'est pas encore déterminé. Birth by Sleep et 358/2 Days nous prennent beaucoup de temps. Au départ, nous pensions ne plus la retrouver dans les prochaines aventures…mais vu l'engouement des joueurs devant elle, nous commençons à nous poser des questions. »_

_Comme vous pouvez le lire, l'histoire de notre terrienne préférée reste encore très floue ! Mais gardez espoir…nous allons la revoir ! _

Mon cœur sembla s'arrêter…pour repartir aussitôt à la chamade. Mes yeux s'agrandirent de surprise…mon rêve…mon…rêve ?

Paniquée, je remontai en trombe dans mon salon. Mes parents me regardèrent passer de la cuisine, étonnés. Essoufflée, je m'arrêtai dans un dérapage incroyable devant la télé. Après un moment d'hésitation, j'effleurai le plastique de ma Playstation. Mais rien ne se passa. Un peu soulagée mais surtout déçue, je l'allumai. Pas de changements. Je choisis ma partie phare avec panique.

Et là…

Je me trouvais sur la terrasse d'Illusiopolis, devant la porte qui menait au domaine du néant. Et je vis un nouveau personnage aux côtés de Sora. Un personnage avec une petite robe noire, de longs cheveux blonds, un regard bleuté saphir, un visage identique à moi…je poussai un cri et tombai en arrière, sur la moquette de mon salon. Dans ce geste désespéré, je m'assis sur la manette. Cela mit en marche la cinématique.

-« Allons-y », fit la voix fluette de Mickey.

Sora, Riku, le Roi et…moi, nous nous dirigeâmes vers la porte. Nous pointâmes nos Keyblade sur le sol, un rayon lumineux se créa, et vint percer la serrure. La lourde porte dans un bruit sourd s'ouvrit.

-« Tiens-toi prêt, Xemnas ! Tout s'achève ici ! » s'exclama Sora d'un air décidé.

Il eut un gros plan sur mon visage…puis le menu « pause » s'activa seul, nous demandant de choisir nos compagnons pour la fin de l'aventure. Et en dessous de la jeune fille en robe noire, il y avait clairement marqué mon nom…

« Gabrielle ».

-C'est impossible ! m'exclamai-je.

Je laissai la Playstation allumée et courus à nouveau dans ma chambre. Je retournai tout jusqu'à trouver un petit sac rouge, couvert de badges…je l'ouvris à la hâte et versai son contenu sur le sol. Entremêlé entre les fils de mon baladeur, je pris mon carnet et l'ouvris.

« Gaby, sil te plait, présente toi au tournoi de Struggle ! Ce mollasson de Roxas va être si facile à battre ! Avec toi comme adversaire, je suis sûr de m'amuser un peu ! »

« Laisse tes commentaires de coté Hayner… »

« Les garçons, arrêtez de vous disputer sur le carnet de Gaby ! Désolée, mais l'envie irrésistible de te le prendre à piqué Pence, Gaby…on le remettra dans ton sac demain matin. »

« Qui a envie d'une glace ? »

« Pence ! »

« Pence ! »

« Pence… »

J'éclatai en sanglot. Des sanglots déchirants. Je refermais le précieux livre et le serrai contre moi, laissant tout mon désespoir sortir. Alors, ce n'avait pas été un rêve.

« -On parlera demain, promis ?

-Promis. »

Les larmes inondèrent mon visage, poussant un cri de douleur tandis qu'elles mourraient sur le sol.

« -Bon. Nos chemins se quittent là.

-Nous nous reverrons. Crois moi.

-Protège Sora, Gabrielle. Merci. »

Je posai ma main sur le dos du carnet. Il valait tout l'or du monde.

« -Non…

-Sora…

-NON !

-C'est fini pour elle. Elle a perdu son cœur. »

J'avais si peur…mais j'étais tellement soulagée.

« - Je t'aime aussi. »

Alors, ils allaient se souvenir de moi ? Comme j'allais me souvenir d'eux ?

« -En avant !

-Il n'y aura pas de demi-tour possible. Allons-y, tête de pics !

-Ouais, Barbie ! »

Mes amis…

«-Si tu n'interviens pas dans ce combat, je te laisse la vie sauve. Libre à toi de combattre Xemnas après.

-Hors de question. Pour moi, mes amis, le Roi, Matthew, Donald, Dingo, Kairi, Riku, et Gabrielle, sont beaucoup plus importants que le leader de l'Organisation. »

…allaient rester pour toujours en moi…

« -Et je crois aussi que deux destins liés le reste pour toujours. Ça ne peut pas être des Adieux. Ce ne sont que des « Au revoir ».

-Si seulement c'était vrai. »

…mes vrais amis…

« -« Ce qui compte, ce n'est pas le nombre de fois où l'on se voit, mais le nombre de fois où l'on pense les uns aux autres »… »

…je les aimais tellement…

« - C'est toi-même qui l'as dit. »

Ils m'avaient tellement apporté.

« - Et je penserai à vous… »

Grâce à eux mon futur…

« -…toute ma… »

…me parut plus lumineux.

« -…vie. »


	56. Epilogue

Epilogue.

-Tu penses encore à elle ?

Les deux adolescents étaient assis sur la plage. Le brun venait de poser cette question innocemment à son ami aux cheveux blancs. Celui-ci leva les yeux et observa la lune, pleine, qui brillait dans le ciel.

-Bien sûr que oui. Je la vois souvent, dans mes rêves. Mais ce que nous avons vécu est tellement loin…j'ai l'impression qu'elle n'était qu'une illusion. J'ai l'impression que notre aventure n'a jamais été.

-Non, fit son ami en souriant. Moi, j'ai toujours le sentiment qu'elle est avec nous. J'entends encore sa voix au creux de mon oreille. Je sens sa présence, parfois, même si elle se trouve dans une autre dimension.

-Et elle…s'inquiéta le jeune homme aux cheveux blancs, pense-t-elle encore à nous ?

La question resta sans réponse. Les deux meilleurs amis baissèrent les yeux, imaginant la pire des hypothèses comme la meilleure.

-Les garçons ! On vous cherche partout ! cria une voix.

Les deux amis se retournèrent en même temps vers une jeune fille à la chevelure acajou brillante sous les reflets de la lune.

-Tidus, Selphie, Wakka et moi, on a été envoyé pour vous retrouver.

-Quoi ? Que se passe-t-il ? demanda le garçon avec des cheveux bruns.

-C'est le pêcheur qui vit près du ponton, sur l'île d'en face. Il s'est fait agressé.

-Sans vouloir paraître offensant, en quoi cela doit susciter particulièrement notre attention ? demanda hautainement le jeune homme aux cheveux blancs.

-Il a été attaqué…par une personne au manteau noir comme les ténèbres.

Les trois amis se dévisagèrent, les visages soucieux. Puis ils décidèrent aussitôt de partir à la recherche de cette personne au manteau noir.

-Vous savez ce que ça signifie ? demanda la jeune fille tandis qu'ils s'éloignaient tous les trois vers une barque qui les attendaient. Ça signifie que les ennuis recommencent !

L'ombre noire était plus proche qu'ils ne pensaient. Cachée derrière une petite cascade, la personne au manteau sombre attendit encore quelques instants, pour être sûre qu'ils étaient bien partis.

Oui, la voie était libre.

Elle se dirigea vers un petit passage creusé dans la paroi de la falaise, se faufila à l'intérieur, et arriva dans une large pièce plongée dans l'obscurité. Sur les murs, il y avait une multitude de dessins en tout genre. Mais la personne ne s'y attarda pas. Elle avait une mission.

Il y avait une porte en bois avec des lignes jaunes, au fond de la petite grotte. La personne posa sa main gantée sur la porte qui enfermait le cœur de ce petit monde. Mais elle ne chercha pas à l'ouvrir. Elle se contenta de rester immobile.

Et alors se passa un étrange phénomène la personne se mit à tourner sur elle-même. Elle tourna, tourna, tourna…et disparut de la petite grotte.

Rien ne pouvait laisser présager ce qui allait se passer.


End file.
